


Own The Scars (Italian Translation)

by crinkle-eyed-boo (KimmieRocks), Sweet_CreatureHL



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholics Anonymous, American AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, But there is fluff too I promise, Cause those three are TIGHT, Childhood Friends, Coffee is practically a character TBH, Coma, Don't ask who tops cause they share that, Drug Addiction, Emotional Sex, Eventual OT5, Eventual Smut, Everyone drinks a lot of coffee, Friends to Lovers, Hair Stylist Zayn, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'll put more warnings in the notes for particular chapters, Intervention, Is there an acronym for Louis/Zayn/Niall, It only happens once in the present, It's evident from CHAPTER ONE, Liam is a Good Friend, Lilo friendship, Lots of Larry Easter Eggs, Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson/Nick Grimshaw - Freeform, Louis loves Chris Evans, M/M, Morning Sex, Most of the Drug Use is past tense, Niall is sunshine, Only Child Louis, Punk Zayn, Recovery, Rehab, Rich Boy Nick, Shy Harry, Slow Burn, So don't let the Tomlinshaw scare you off, So many pop culture references, So much angst, Therapist James, Therapy, They earn it, This fic is intense right from the start, and gird your loins, anyway, because that should be a thing, but I don't want to give away the farm with tag spoilers, but you'll be happy about it, drug overdose, glasses harry, i'm not even sorry, larry is end game, like the slowest burn, lirry friendship, nouis friendship, please, so buckle up, so much coffee, there should be, you're gonna suffer, zouis friendship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 180,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmieRocks/pseuds/crinkle-eyed-boo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_CreatureHL/pseuds/Sweet_CreatureHL
Summary: "Ma io non appartengo a questo posto," insiste Louis."Perché dici così?" Chiede James."Queste persone sono tutte tossicodipendenti o alcolizzate", Louis fa spallucce.Qualcosa scintilla negli occhi di James."E tu invece non lo sei?"---Louis non si è mai sentito abbastanza. Per il suo patrigno, per il suo migliore amico, per la vita che avrebbe dovuto desiderare. Dopo un incidente che quasi gli costa la vita, i genitori decidono di mandarlo in riabilitazione, dove sarà costretto ad affrontare i suoi demoni. Sulla lunga e difficile strada che dovrà percorrere, Louis affronterà anche le verità che ha evitato per tutto questo tempo. La verità sul suo futuro, sulle sue relazioni e soprattutto sulla sua autostima. Perché prima di poter amare chiunque altro, deve prima imparare ad amare se stesso.PS: la storia non è mia, ma è una traduzione della storia di crinkle-eyed-boo (KimmieRocks) su ao3. Lei è stata solo molto gentile e carina a darmi il permesso di tradurla.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Own the Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919727) by [crinkle-eyed-boo (KimmieRocks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmieRocks/pseuds/crinkle-eyed-boo). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, eccoci qui mie splendide lettrici! Sono qui con un'altra traduzione, che però vi avverto continuerò soltanto quando sarà finita l'altra mia traduzione ancora in corso, ovvero For as long as i can remember (It's been december). Oggi posterò il prologo perché l'autrice mi ha sollecitata, dicendomi di mandarle il link al più presto, quindi eccomi qui!   
> Vi presento Own The Scars. Io ho letteralmente amato ogni capitolo di questa storia. Si soffre, si piange, si ride, ma giuro che ne vale la pena. E' una storia splendida, che tratta di tematiche abbastanza delicate ma che non cade mai nel banale o nel troppo. Quindi sono davvero felice del fatto che l'autrice mi abbia dato il consenso, che potete trovare [QUI](http://i.postimg.cc/HxbvFgzf/49158456-10212187939883122-3373815901861183488-n.jpg), mentre [QUESTO ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919727/chapters/32037252) è il link alla storia originale.   
> La storia è composta da 22 capitoli, e come vi ho detto oggi posterò solo il prologo, ma prometto che appena finirà FALAICR mi metterò sotto con questa. Non vi lascerò appese, anche perché amo questa storia e merita di essere conosciuta.  
> Niente, vi lascio alla lettura e ci vediamo sull'hashtag #OwnTheScars e su twitter dove sono @aetheriumhes.   
> Bacioni, Sil xx

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                    
  
 

** Own The Scars **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Prologo.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Non sta succedendo davvero._  
Harry prende un profondo respiro e guarda le sue mani tremolanti, ancora macchiate da un leggero strato di sangue intorno alle cuticole, non importa quanto duramente o quante volte le abbia lavate e strofinate. Guarda in basso poi, osservando la sua maglietta bianca precedentemente immacolata ora chiazzata di rosso scuro praticamente ovunque, dal momento che aveva cullato un inconscio e sanguinante Louis tra le sue braccia. Prende un altro respiro profondo mentre sente la bile ed il caffè acre dell'ospedale risalire lungo la sua gola.  
_No. Sta succedendo davvero._  
Il telefono gli vibra nella tasca. Lo afferra velocemente e trova un messaggio da parte di Liam.  
  
**Penso di non aver mai finito un test così velocemente. Sto arrivando, Haz. Qualche notizia?**  
  
No, nulla.  
  
_Quanto tempo è passato?_  
Harry cerca di sistemarsi meglio su quella scomoda sedia di plastica. Ha la schiena dolorante ed il sedere indolenzito. Torce la spina dorsale, emettendo un verso di sollievo quando la sente schioccare.  
_Seriamente, queste sedie non dovrebbero essere comode? Le persone sedute qui sono già abbastanza sofferenti. Gesù._  
Focalizza poi la sua attenzione sul display del suo cellulare. Ha gli occhi annebbiati per via delle lacrime e della stanchezza, ma cerca comunque di controllare l'ora. Le undici.  
Quasi cinque ore e nessuna notizia.  
Logicamente, sa che il fatto di non avere notizie è già di per sé una buona notizia. Significa che Louis sta ancora lottando. Lui _sa_ che lo sta facendo. Eppure, non riesce non pensare al peggio. E se Louis fosse morto ed i medici non sapessero come dirglielo? O forse non possono dirglielo perché non è un familiare. Però il suo numero è il contatto di emergenza nel telefono del ragazzo, questo dovrebbe contare qualcosa, dannazione. Anche se, forse, pensandoci meglio non significa nulla, dal momento che non lo hanno fatto salire nemmeno in ambulanza. Ogni volta che chiude gli occhi, vede le porte dell'ambulanza chiudersi davanti a lui mentre urlava a squarciagola il nome di Louis.  
_Gesù, come ci sono arrivato qui? Non ricordo nemmeno di aver guidato._  
Lacrime fresche gli pungono gli occhi mentre il panico torna ad inondare il suo corpo ancora una volta.  
_Oh Dio. È morto, non è così? Da quanto tempo Louis era in quello stato prima che lo trovassi? C'era un sacco di sangue... e lui era così freddo... Era troppo tardi. Non ho fatto abbastanza. Cosa dirò a Jay quando arriverà? Ho fallito ed ora è morto, è morto, è morto._  
Emette un singhiozzo soffocato e trascina le sue lunghe gambe sulla sedia; le avvolge con le braccia e nasconde il suo viso in esse, piangendo. Di sicuro molti lo stanno guardando, ma a lui non importa. È a questo che servono le aree di attesa del pronto soccorso, vero?  
“Harry?”  
_Finalmente, cazzo._  
Sente Nick prendere posto accanto a lui.  
“Sono venuto il prima possibile.”  
Harry respira profondamente nelle sue ginocchia e cerca di far fermare i singhiozzi che stanno sconquassando il suo corpo. Non vuole _davvero_ piangere di fronte a Nick fottuto Grimshaw.  
“Ti ho chiamato cinque ore fa Nick,” dice, un tono di accusa nella sua voce. “Cinque ore.”  
“Il mio telefono era in modalità silenzioso.”  
Harry sbuffa, asciugandosi le lacrime con il dorso della mano. Un odore stantio di sigaretta e whisky si impossessa delle sue radici, ed il giovane capisce che in realtà Nick per “silenzioso” intende “ero alle prese con i postumi della sbornia e non avevo voglia di prendere il cellulare.”  
Restano seduti in silenzio mentre Harry inspira ed espira, con le lacrime che non ne vogliono sapere di placarsi e continuano quindi a scorrere sul suo viso. Sente Nick muoversi accanto a lui, chiaramente incapace di dire o fare qualcosa per confortarlo.  
Finalmente, il ragazzo si schiarisce la voce.  
“Ehm… come sta?”  
“Non lo so,” risponde lui, tenendo la testa nascosta.  
“Cosa diavolo è successo?”  
“Non lo so.”  
“Gesù Harry, un piccolo aiuto per favore?”  
Harry fa un respiro profondo. È più facile non guardare Nick, quindi appoggia il mento sulle ginocchia e fissa dritto davanti a sé. Cerca di mantenere la sua voce ferma mentre riferisce i fatti al giovane.  
“Sono andato da Lou verso le cinque e mezza di questa mattina. Avevamo l’esame di metà semestre di chimica oggi e sapevo che lui avesse difficoltà in questa materia, quindi mi ero offerto di aiutarlo prima di andare in università. Non ha aperto quando ho bussato alla porta e non ha risposto al cellulare, quindi ho pensato che fosse ancora addormentato. Ho usato la mia chiave e sono entrato. Tutte le luci erano accese e l’appartamento era un disastro. Mi sembrava tutto così… strano. Sbagliato. Poi sono andato in camera da letto e...”  
Il riccio deglutisce, sentendo le lacrime prendere di nuovo il sopravvento su di lui.  
“E?” Chiede Nick.  
“Louis… lui… era sul pavimento. Le tende erano state abbassate. La sedia della scrivania era capovolta e la finestra era in frantumi. C’era sangue dappertutto. Così tanto sangue. Non avevo mai visto così tanto sangue...”  
“Cazzo,” mormorò Nick.  
Harry continua a raccontare, incapace di fermare le parole.  
“Respirava a malapena. Aveva pochissimo battito. Ho chiamato subito il 911. Ho cercato di fermare l’emorragia.” Il giovane stringe gli occhi mentre le immagini di quella mattina si fanno largo nella sua mente. “Non ero nemmeno sicuro da dove provenisse all’inizio, ma ci ho _provato_ comunque.”  
Harry si ferma perché sente le emozioni sommergerlo. Viverlo è stato sì traumatizzante e atroce, ma raccontarlo ad alta voce è ancora peggio. Stringe i pugni mentre si schiarisce la voce per continuare.  
“Ho provato ma poi… ha smesso di respirare. Le sue labbra sono diventate quasi blu ed ho perso il suo battito. Ho provato a rianimarlo fino all’arrivo dei paramedici. Ho fatto tutto ciò che potevo per riuscire a salvarlo. L’ho fatto davvero. I paramedici hanno defibrillato il suo cuore, due volte, e quando ha ripreso a battere, ha iniziato ad avere le convulsioni e a… perdere schiuma dalla bocca? Pensavo che sarebbe morto proprio lì davanti a me, giuro su Dio.”  
Harry alla fine si gira per guardare Nick, e nota che è diventato completamente bianco. Indossa chiaramente i vestiti della scorsa notte, i capelli biondo platino gli ricadono mollemente sulla fronte.  
_Sono sicuramente andati a bere ieri sera. Fantastico._  
“E adesso che ne dici di raccontarmi cosa diavolo è successo la scorsa notte?” Dice gelido.  
Nick ha almeno la decenza di mostrarsi moderatamente colpevole.  
“Louis aveva avuto una brutta giornata. Aveva litigato nuovamente con Mark riguardo ai suoi voti, il che ha semplicemente aumentato il suo stress per gli esami di metà semestre. Aveva bisogno di staccare un po’ la spina così io-”  
“Lo hai portato ad ubriacarsi, che cazzo di sorpresa,” ringhia Harry.  
“Cosa dovevo fare? Non so un cazzo di biochimica o di quella roba di merda che state studiando, quindi di certo non potevo aiutarlo a studiare. Aveva bisogno di uscire dal suo appartamento.”  
Harry rotea sfacciatamente gli occhi, gesto che naturalmente non passa inosservato a Nick.  
“Dammi tregua, Boy Scout. Non era niente di grave.”  
Improvvisamente, Harry è contento di trovarsi in un ospedale, perché se così non fosse avrebbe già tirato un pugno a quello stronzo menefreghista.  
“Oh, certo Nick. Louis si trova in difficoltà con gli esami e tu lo porti fuori a bere invece che farlo studiare. Accidenti, perché non ci ho pensato io?”  
“Smettila,” dice il ragazzo a denti stretti. “Non era poi così ubriaco.”  
Harry sbuffa, perché vedendo l’attuale condizione di Nick e considerando anche dove si trovi ora Louis, gli piacerebbe sapere cosa significhi davvero ‘ubriaco’ per Nick.  
“Verso le tre l’ho portato a casa e l’ho messo a letto, come faccio sempre quando torniamo da qualche festa. Continuava a blaterare sul fatto che tra poche ore si sarebbe dovuto svegliare per incontrarti, e questa è stata l’unica ragione per cui non sono rimasto insieme a lui. Forse uscire non è stata la cosa più intelligente da fare, ma alla fine, non sono vincolato dalla legge, quindi posso fare ciò che voglio.”  
Harry vorrebbe alzare di nuovo gli occhi al cielo, ma si trattiene.  
“Ad ogni modo, stava bene quando me ne sono andato. Dormiva come un bambino.” Finisce col dire.  
Di nuovo, restano seduti lì in silenzio. Harry inizia a contare le piastrelle del pavimento, cercando di calmare la rabbia che sta crescendo pian piano dentro di lui.  
“Hai chiamato i suoi genitori?” Chiede poi Nick.  
“Si, stanno arrivando.”  
“Devo avvisare qualcun altro?”  
“Mi sono già occupato io di tutto questo. Sono qui da cinque ore dopotutto, ma grazie mille per il tuo aiuto.” Sputa fuori il riccio.  
“Accidenti Harry. Non sapevo cosa stesse succedendo. Sono qui ora e ti sto chiedendo come posso essere d’aiuto, quindi dammi un po’ di tregua.”  
Una risata isterica esce fuori dalle sue labbra. “No, non penso che lo farò Nick.”  
“E questo cosa dovrebbe significare?”  
“Quanto _davvero_ era ubriaco?”  
“Ti ho già detto tutto quello che so, Boy Scout. Cristo. L’ho visto in condizioni peggiori, credimi.”  
“Certo, come dici tu.”  
“Ascolta, stronzo-”  
“Haz!”  
_Liam. Grazie a Dio._  
Harry avverte la tensione nel suo petto allentarsi almeno un po’ mentre osserva il suo amico attraversare la sala d’aspetto, con le braccia già protese verso di lui. Si alza e subito si fionda tra le braccia di Liam, nascondendo il viso nel suo collo mentre le lacrime ricominciano a scendere copiose. È solo… così fottutamente felice di vederlo.  
“Ehi,” sussurra Liam, accarezzandogli i capelli in modo confortante. “Ehi, sono qui.” Harry stringe ancora di più le braccia intorno al corpo dell’amico, assorbendo ogni grammo del calore e del conforto di cui ha disperatamente bisogno. “Avrei dovuto essere qui Haz, sei stato qui tutto solo. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace così tanto. Non avrei mai dovuto andare a fare quel test.”  
“Valeva metà del tuo voto,” mormora il riccio contro il suo collo. “Dovevi farlo. Ti ho detto io di andare.”  
“Si, beh. Probabilmente è andato di merda comunque.” Harry emette un miagolio scontento e Liam ridacchia piano. “Va tutto bene, H. Questo è più importante. Louis è più importante.”  
“Sono così spaventato, Li.” Sussurra. “Non posso perderlo.”  
Dietro di lui, Nick tossisce, facendo notare la sua presenza. Liam alza lo sguardo e scruta oltre la spalla di Harry. “Come stai Nick?” Dice gentilmente.  
“Beh, sono un po’ terrorizzato dal fatto che il mio ragazzo potrebbe morire Liam. Quindi… non bene.”  
Harry sussulta a quelle parole e Liam gli stringe la spalla. Lo scorta di nuovo verso le sedie e si siedono entrambi. “Non dire più quelle parole, okay? Nessuno morirà oggi.” Replica piano Liam, tenendogli la mano.  
“Harry Styles?”  
_Oh Dio oh Dio oh Dio oh Dio._  
Tutti e tre balzano in piedi, ed Harry stringe la mano di Liam in una presa mortale.  
“Sono qui.” Gracchia.  
Il giovane trattiene il fiato mente una giovane donna si avvicina a lui. Il camice di un blu vivace gli calza a pennello ed i suoi lunghi capelli neri sono legati in una treccia che le cade mollemente sulla spalla al di sotto della cuffietta. Analizza disperatamente il suo viso per cercare un qualche tipo di indizio su quale tipo di notizie porti, ma la sua espressione era piacevolmente neutra.  
_Insegnano loro a farlo all’università di medicina? Sicuramente insegnano loro a farlo all’università di medicina._  
Per favore non rovinarmi la vita.  
“Ciao Harry,” dice lei, tendendogli la mano. Lui la scuote, mezzo intorpidito. “Sono la dottoressa Turner. Ero uno dei medici che si è occupato del signor Tomlinson quando è stato portato qui. Ora, capisco che non fai parte della sua famiglia, ma sei il contatto di emergenza del Signor Tomlinson, giusto?”  
Harry annuisce stupidamente.  
Nick subito si fa spazio accanto a lui, spingendolo di lato e allungando la mano verso la donna. “Nick Grimshaw, sono il fidanzato di Louis.”  
Il riccio sopprime a malapena un’alzata di occhi al cielo quando la dottoressa Turner guarda Nick con freddezza, inarcando un sopracciglio mentre gli stringe la mano.  
_Deve sempre mettersi in mezzo._  
“Come sta?” Sbotta Harry, più preoccupato per le condizioni di Louis che del suo stupido fidanzato. “Starà bene?”  
“Il signor Tomlinson-”  
“Louis,” la corregge dolcemente. “Può chiamarlo solo Louis. Per favore.”  
Gli occhi della donna si addolciscono ed offre ad Harry un piccolo sorriso. “Louis è in condizioni critiche, ma stabili.”  
Sollievo inizia a scorrere nelle vene di Harry, e sente le sue ginocchia tremare, facendolo cedere completamente. Per fortuna Liam lo afferra e lo fa accomodare sulla sedia mentre nuove lacrime iniziano a sgorgare dai suoi occhi.  
_È vivo. Oh, mio Dio è vivo. È vivo, è vivo, è vivo._  
La dottoressa si siede accanto a lui, stringendogli il ginocchio in modo confortante. “Si Harry. E’ vivo.”  
_Oh, non mi ero accorto di averlo detto ad alta voce._  
“Louis è vivo. Grazie a te. Ancora pochi minuti e avrebbe potuto morire dissanguato. Ha parzialmente reciso la sua arteria brachiale nella caduta,” guarda le espressioni perplesse sui volti di Nick e Liam e si affretta a chiarire, “è l’arteria principale del braccio. Siamo riusciti a riparare lo squarcio, però. Ha anche diverse contusioni e lacerazioni multiple-”  
“Allora perché è ancora in condizioni critiche?” Sente Nick chiedere oltre il ronzio ne suo cervello. “Se avete riparato tutto?”  
“Che mi dice delle convulsioni?” Chiede Harry.  
La donna si raddrizza, facendo un respiro profondo. “Erano indicative di avvelenamento da alcool.”  
“Non così ubriaco un cazzo,” grugnisce il riccio, fulminando Nick.  
“Gli abbiamo fatto una lavanda gastrica e lo abbiamo indotto in un coma farmacologico in questo momento. Dobbiamo eseguire dei test sul suo cervello e sul suo cuore per assicurarci che non ci siano danni permanenti. È ancora presto, ma Louis è un combattente.  Ci ha fatto prendere un bello spavento quando è arrivato, ma sono fiduciosa. Si riprenderà completamente tra qualche giorno.”  
Liam afferra la spalla di Harry mentre Nick lancia un piccolo grido di gioia. “Quindi sta bene!”  
“Non direi proprio così, signor Grimshaw.”  
Il cuore di Harry sprofondò nel suo stomaco.  
“Cosa c’è che non va?” Sussurra piano.  
La dottoressa sospira. “Come ho detto, il modo in cui il corpo di Louis stava reagendo indicava un avvelenamento da alcool, quindi abbiamo eseguito un test tossicologico completo in modo da poter determinare a pieno quello con cui avevamo a che fare. Il tasso alcolico nel suo sangue era dello 0,3%, il che è già allarmante di per sé, se si considera la sua corporatura. Ma il test è risultato positivo anche alle anfetamine… una quantità molto alta di anfetamine. La combinazione di droga e alcool è incredibilmente pericolosa perché rende molto più facile il sovradosaggio. E questo è quello che è successo a Louis.”  
Gli interni di Harry si congelano completamente. La stretta di Liam sulla sua spalla si fa più pressante. Dovrebbe far male… invece non riesce a percepire nulla in quel momento. È completamente bloccato.  
_Oh, Louis. No._  
“Eravate consapevoli del suo uso di droghe?” Chiede gentilmente la dottoressa.  
“No,” rispondono Harry e Liam simultaneamente. Il riccio si gira a guardare Nick, il quale sta fissando il pavimento, improvvisamente molto interessato ai graffi sui suoi stivali costosi. “Nick?”  
Il giovane deglutisce e lo guarda, il senso di colpa inciso su tutto il suo viso. “Si. Lo sapevo.”  
La stanza prende a girare intorno ad Harry.  
“Lo sapevi? E non hai fatto niente?” Dice Harry con tono accusatore.  
“Non ne fa uso così spesso,” spiega Nick, rivolgendosi poi alla dottoressa Turner. “Ha tutto sotto controllo, lo giuro.”  
“Contrariamente a quanto si potrebbe pensare, le anfetamine possono causare molta dipendenza. Louis è stato fortunato. Questa volta. Ma potrebbe non esserlo la prossima. Ha bisogno di andare in riabilitazione.”  
Harry sente il ghiaccio invadere ancora di più il suo corpo, quasi squarciando e lacerando le sue membra.  
“Louis non ha bisogno di nulla. Non ha problemi,” insiste Nick.  
_Sta’ zitto, sta’ zitto, sta’ zitto._  
La dottoressa gli lancia uno sguardo freddo. “Non so quale definizione lei abbia di ‘problema’, signor Grimshaw, ma gli eventi di questa mattina indicano, secondo la mia opinione professionale, un problema anche abbastanza serio, che lei voglia ammetterlo o meno.” Il suo cercapersone emette un segnale acustico e lei lo controlla velocemente. “Scusatemi, ragazzi. Devo andare a controllare uno dei miei altri pazienti.”  
“Aspetti!” Urla Harry, balzando in piedi. “Quando posso… possiamo… vederlo?”  
Il suo viso si addolcisce. “E’ ancora in rianimazione adesso. Manderò qualcuno a chiamarti quando lo trasferiremo in una stanza. Non sarà sveglio, ma almeno potrai vederlo.” Gli stringe una spalla e poi se ne va.  
Ora che la dottoressa è andata via, Harry sente una rabbia incontrollata prendere possesso delle sue membra. Sta letteralmente ribollendo, tanto che il ghiaccio che avvertiva prima nel suo corpo sta man mano sciogliendosi.  
“Fammi capire bene Nick,” dice, cercando di rimanere calmo. “Da quanto tempo sapevi che fa uso di droghe?”  
Il ragazzo esita prima di ammettere finalmente “Da alcuni mesi.”  
“E non hai fatto niente perché?”  
“Wow Harry, forse dovresti cambiare facoltà e studiare giurisprudenza invece di medicina, perché questo è un eccellente interrogatorio.”  
“Vaffanculo,” sputa Harry, stringendo le mani a pugno.  
“Per favore, ragazzi,” li supplica Liam, come se avesse percepito il fatto che Harry stesse per perdere completamente le staffe. “Per favore, non litigate. Non adesso. Questo non aiuterà Louis.”  
“Non pensavo che fosse un grosso problema,” insiste Nick, ignorando le richieste di Liam. “Che diavolo, anche io ho preso la mia giusta dose di droghe e sono stato bene-”  
Harry si scaglia contro di lui, con i pugni a mezz’aria. Nick si ritrae in stato di shock ed il pugno del riccio manca la sua faccia di pochi centimetri. Liam si mette subito in mezzo a loro, bloccando le braccia di Harry contro il suo petto prima che possa lanciarsi di nuovo verso il ragazzo.  
“Non posso crederci, dimmi che non sei così stupido!” Grida il riccio, lottando contro Liam. “È tutta colpa tua!”  
“Colpa mia?” Urla Nick, cercando di difendersi. “Colpa mia?!”  
“Avrebbe potuto morire, bastardo! Potrebbe ancora morire!”  
“Harry,” esorta Liam. “Calmati. Questo non è il momento o il luogo adatto per ucciderlo.”  
“Oh, penso che sia il posto perfetto invece,” mormora, la rabbia che non diminuisce mentre continua a lottare nella stretta salda di Liam. “Siamo in un fottuto ospedale, dopotutto. Lasciami _andare_ Liam! Gesù!”  
“Harry,” dice l’amico disperatamente, osservando l’infermiera al banco del check-in che li sta guardando con preoccupazione, la mano sul telefono in caso fosse costretta a chiamare qualcuno per intervenire. “Harry, smettila okay? Vuoi essere cacciato da qui? Prima che tu possa vedere Louis? Perché è questo ciò che accadrà se non _ti calmi_.”  
“Ehi Harry, se sei il suo migliore amico come dici, allora perché non hai notato che aveva un problema? Se c’è qualcuno da incolpare per tutto questo, quello sei _tu_.” Dice Nick, e quello fa più male di un pugno in pieno stomaco.  
Harry si sgonfia completamente, crollando tra le braccia di Liam.  
“Ehi.” Mormora l’amico, sostenendo il peso morto del suo corpo. “No, non fare così. Non è colpa di nessuno. Capito?”  
“Ha ragione,” sussurra il riccio, accoccolandosi contro Liam. “Avrei dovuto accorgermene. Perché non ho notato nulla?”  
“Harry, no.” Dice Liam con fermezza, facendolo accomodare sulla sedia. “Non dire così.”  
“Inoltre, sono _io_ quello a cui Louis dovrebbe rivolgersi quando ha bisogno di aiuto. Sono _io_ il suo ragazzo. Non _tu_.”  
“Vai al diavolo,” borbotta il giovane.  
“Come dici, Boy Scout?”  
Harry si arrende, non ce la fa più. La rabbia ormai era scemata ed aveva lasciato nel suo corpo un doloroso senso di esaurimento ed una profonda tristezza ossea, che prende il sopravvento su tutto. “Niente,” mormora infatti, arricciando il suo corpo in un bozzolo.  
Dopo alcuni infiniti ed agonizzanti minuti, Nick rompe il silenzio che era calato su di loro. “Vado a prendere un caffè. Qualcuno vuole qualcosa?”  
Harry scuote la testa, avvolgendo le braccia intorno alle gambe. Deve cercare di tenersi stretto, perché altrimenti si frantumerebbe in un milione di piccoli pezzi.  
“Harry?” Dice Liam con tono dolce, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui. “Guardami.” Alza quindi lo sguardo sul suo amico, i cui caldi occhi castani sono pieni di preoccupazione. “Non è colpa tua.”  
Lui scuote piano la testa, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
“Harry,” ripete Liam con fermezza. “Tutto questo non è colpa tua. Mi hai capito?”  
Il giovane espira tremante, annuendo, mentre una lacrima solitaria gli scorre lungo la guancia.  
“Hai mangiato qualcosa?”  
“Non ho fame.” Gracchia, appoggiando il mento sulle ginocchia.  
“Lo capisco, ma hai bisogno di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti, okay? Sei esausto. Una banana forse? Posso andare a prenderti una banana, Haz?”  
Fa un cenno affermativo col capo  
“Torno subito, va bene?”  
Annuisce di nuovo mentre Liam gli stringe la spalla. Lo guarda poi allontanarsi e sparire nella direzione della mensa dell’ospedale, proprio dove poco prima si era diretto Nick. Il suo corpo si rilassa non appena rimane solo, quindi lascia cadere le braccia e le ginocchia e si accascia contro lo schienale della sedia. Sospira mentre flette le mani, le dita che gli formicolano per essere rimaste strette a pugno per troppo tempo. Guarda le sue unghie ancora macchiate di sangue scuro e lo stomaco gli si capovolge. Gli eventi di quella mattina lo sommergono, le immagini si susseguono nella sua mente in un ritmo frenetico.  
Sudore freddo inizia a colare dalla sua fronte, il cuore prende a battere velocemente. Si precipita verso il bagno più vicino, riuscendo a malapena ad entrare in un cubicolo prima che il suo corpo si accasci contro la tavolozza, e gli addominali gli si stringono dolorosamente mentre svuota il contenuto del suo stomaco. Appoggia la testa contro la porcellana fresca della ciotola, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi del fatto che sia decisamente disgustoso. Non ha la forza necessaria per alzarsi in questo momento. Decide di lasciare tutto lì, sul pavimento sporco di quel bagno. La paura, la rabbia, ed il suo cuore spezzato. Singhiozzi sconquassano di nuovo il suo corpo.  
_Non sta succedendo._  
 


	2. Chapter 2

                                        
 

**Own The Scars**  
  
 

  
  
  
  
** Capitolo due.  **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                        

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_Gli fa male tutto._  
Louis sente il corpo pesante, come se fosse immerso sott’acqua e stesse lottando per salire in superficie.  
_Dio, gli fa davvero tutto fottutamente male. Cosa cazzo sta succedendo?_  
Percepisce anche le palpebre pesanti, come se pesassero dieci tonnellate l’una. Tenta di aprire i suoi occhi, ma questi non ne vogliono sapere di collaborare.  
_Che razza di sbornia si era preso questa volta? Andiamo, dannazione. Apri i tuoi fottuti occhi._  
Finalmente, sente il suo corpo iniziare a rispondere ai suoi comandi ed i suoi occhi si aprono lentamente. Sbatte le palpebre più volte, cercando di mettere a fuoco l’ambiente circostante. Quando poi ci riesce, avverte uno strano senso di confusione.  
_Questo… non è il mio soffitto._  
Dove sono?   
Un senso di panico prende possesso del suo petto a quella realizzazione. Sente delle macchine emettere un segnale acustico, ed il suono aumenta così come il battito del suo cuore. Prende parecchi respiri profondi per cercare di calmarsi, ed il petto gli duole mentre lo fa. Guardando in basso sul suo corpo, nota il camice blu e bianco che indossa e si rende conto di essere in ospedale. Vede diversi lividi viola scuro e fili che spuntano da dove il camice gli era scivolato sotto le clavicole.  
_Qualcuno per caso mi ha pestato e colpito sul petto? Ecco perché fa così male._  
Il suo braccio sinistro pulsa da morire, e spalanca gli occhi quando posa lo sguardo sulle bende e sugli aghi attaccati al suo polso.  
_Che diavolo ho fatto ieri sera? Pensa, idiota. Pensa._  
Louis cerca di concentrarsi ed attivare il cervello. Spezzoni di immagini della sera prima lampeggiano davanti ai suoi occhi. Mark che lo sgridava pesantemente. Quella sensazione orribile di star sbagliando tutto nella vita. Prepararsi prima di uscire con Nick. Drink, drink e ancora drink. Mandare giù alcune pillole mentre Nick era in bagno. Ancora più drink. Nick che lo trascina fuori dal locale come un cucciolo di koala prima di chiamare un taxi. Svegliarsi da solo, ancora ubriaco. Ingoiare un’altra manciata di pillole.    
_Ho fatto una cazzata. Ho fatto una cazzata. Ho fatto una cazzata. Ho fatto una cazzata._  
Un rumore interrompe il suo momentaneo attacco di panico. Louis gira la testa verso destra e la tensione nel suo petto inizia ad allentarsi immediatamente.  
_Harry. Harry è qui._  
Il giovane è addormentato su una sedia accanto al suo letto. Il suo collo è piegato in quella che dev’essere un’angolazione davvero scomoda, facendo sì che i suoi ricci color cioccolato, ora cresciuti fin quasi alle spalle, gli coprano il volto quasi come una coperta. Gli occhiali gli erano scivolati giù dal naso, ed ora penzolano precariamente sulla punta. Ha la bocca leggermente socchiusa, il labbro inferiore leggermente più all’infuori rispetto a quello superiore, quasi come se stesse facendo un piccolo broncio. Un libro è appoggiato sulle sue ginocchia. A quella vista Louis, suo malgrado, sorride.  
_Ed ecco un Harry Styles nel suo habitat naturale._  
Louis cerca di dire il suo nome, ma tutto ciò che gli viene fuori è un gemito soffocato. Ha la gola secca e riarsa, come se avesse ingoiato delle lame di rasoio. Harry però deve sentirlo lo stesso perché sussulta, agitando le braccia e facendo cadere il libro a terra con un rumore sordo.  
“Lou!” Urla, infilando gli occhiali sopra la sua testa, incastrandoli nei riccioli ribelli. “Lou, oh mio Dio, ciao!”  
Louis geme di nuovo.  
_Perché non riesco a far funzionare la mia voce?_  
“Non farti prendere dal panico, Louis.” Dice l’amico, la voce calma che smentisce le emozioni scritte sul suo viso. Riempie un bicchiere d’acqua dalla brocca accanto al suo letto, inserendoci dentro una cannuccia. “Ti hanno tolto il tubo di respirazione solo ieri. La gola ti farà malissimo.” Harry si avvicina a lui e poggia la cannuccia vicino alle sue labbra, intimandogli di bere. Lui accetta volentieri.  
Beve con avidità, l’acqua fredda è un balsamo per la sua gola dilaniata. Mentre succhia l’acqua dalla cannuccia, la sua mente inizia a correre veloce.  
_Tubo di respirazione? Ieri?_  
Ingurgita tutto il liquido freddo e fa un cenno ad Harry. “Ne vuoi ancora?” Chiede il riccio, ed una tenera fossetta appare sulla sua guancia mentre sorride. Lui annuisce, ed i suoi occhi si chiudono quando sente Harry spostargli piano la frangia dalla fronte, per poi riempirgli il bicchiere. “Vuoi provare a sederti e bere da solo?”  
“Per favore,” gracchia, e la sua voce risulta estranea alle sue orecchie.  
“Ora alzo il letto per aiutarti, okay?”  
Louis annuisce mentre Harry inizia a giocherellare con i comandi del suo letto. Sente poi il materasso dietro di lui alzarsi lentamente in posizione verticale.  
“Va bene così,” dice quando raggiunge una posizione comoda.  
Il sorriso di Harry è accecante. Gli porge il bicchiere, aiutandolo ad avvolgere la mano intorno al vetro, ed aspetta che lo afferri saldamente tra le sue mani prima di allentare la presa.  
“Vai piano, si?”  
Louis cerca di sorridergli e porta la cannuccia alla bocca, sorseggiando lentamente (proprio come gli aveva detto l’amico).  
_Beh, almeno il mio corpo ricorda come funzionare._  
Harry mette un piccolo vassoio alla sua portata e lui gli sorride con gratitudine. Il riccio poi afferra la punta del suo naso con affetto prima di sedersi di nuovo sulla sedia, spostandola più vicino al letto. Restano quindi seduti in silenzio mentre Louis sorseggia la sua acqua, ed Harry lo studia attentamente.  
_Sta aspettando che io parli._  
Prende quindi un respiro tremante e mette giù il bicchiere. “Che…” inizia, tossendo un po’ prima di continuare. “Che giorno è oggi?”  
“E’ domenica sera,” risponde l’amico placidamente, un’espressione imperscrutabile sul suo viso.  
“Domenica?” Gracchia Louis, il cuore che gli batte forte. “Ma era solo…”  
“Sei qui da martedì mattina,” continua Harry calmo, i suoi occhi verdi non lasciano mai il suo viso. “Hai perso molto sangue. Si sono formati alcuni gonfiori nel tuo cervello dopo l’intervento, quindi i medici ti hanno tenuto sedato ed attaccato ad un respiratore per alcuni giorni. Hai avuto un netto miglioramento venerdì sera, così ti hanno tolto il tubo di respirazione ieri mattina perché eri finalmente di nuovo abbastanza forte da respirare da solo. Pian piano hanno smesso di darti anche i farmaci, dicendo che ora toccava a te svegliarti. E lo hai fatto.” Gli offre un piccolo sorriso.  
_Merda, merda, merda._  
“Merda.”  
“Già.” Dice Harry.  
“Nick… Nick è qui?”  
Qualcosa lampeggia negli occhi di Harry, ma è troppo breve per riuscire a decifrare cosa fosse perché poco dopo assume un’espressione neutra ed illeggibile. “Si, è qui. È con i tuoi genitori alla caffetteria, dovrebbero tornare presto.”  
“Okay. Bene.”  
_Oh merda, i miei genitori sono qui?_  
Lo sguardo di Harry è impassibile.  
“Louis, cosa è successo?”  
“Non ricordo molto,” mente.  
Harry inarca un sopracciglio.  
“Davvero, non lo so. L’ultima cosa che ricordo è che mi sono svegliato verso le 4:45 della notte. Ed ero ancora piuttosto ubriaco.”  
“E’ tutto?”  
“Cosa vuoi sentirti dire, Harry?” Scatta Louis. “Che ho ingoiato una manciata di pillole? Bene. Ho ingoiato una manciata di pillole.”  
Harry trasalisce visibilmente, e diventa improvvisamente pallido. Louis sente subito un principio di senso di colpa prendere possesso del suo stomaco ma inclina il mento in modo provocatorio, quasi come se volesse incitare l’amico a continuare. Rimangono seduti in silenzio per qualche istante prima che Harry raddrizzi la schiena, puntando nuovamente gli occhi su di lui.  
“Cosa ci facevi in piedi sulla sedia della tua scrivania?” Chiede, la voce tesa.  
“Le mie lampade avevano bisogno di essere pulite.”  
“Louis, per favore,” dice Harry, ed una punta di irritazione si insinua nel suo tono.  
“Non lo so, va bene?” Grida esasperato. “Non _so_ cosa stavo facendo. Ero davvero fatto e le persone fanno delle cazzate quando sono fatte. Sono un coglione. Sei soddisfatto adesso?”  
Harry indietreggia, guardandosi le mani. Giocherella con le sue dita e poi prende un respiro profondo.  
“Sono… sono stato io a trovarti, Lou.”  
Un senso di vergogna si accumula nello stomaco di Louis, travolgendolo.  
_Oh, Harry. Tu tra tutte le persone non meritavi di vedermi in quello stato._  
“Davvero?” Sussurra, sentendo le lacrime iniziare a pungergli gli occhi. L’amico lo guarda ed i suoi occhi sono tristi, bagnati da lacrime non versate. “Oh, Hazza… io…”  
Harry si asciuga gli occhi. “E’ tutto a posto. Voglio dire… non lo è. È quello che è.” Fa una pausa. “Solo… non capisco perché ti stai facendo del male così…”  
“Ehi… ehi,” dice, allungando la mano per afferrare quella del riccio e stringerla. “Non mi sto facendo del male. Sto bene.” Harry emette un suono strozzato. “Davvero, sto bene. Ho solo… combinato un casino e fatto qualcosa di davvero stupido, okay? Questo è tutto. Non c’è nient’altro.” Harry inizia ad obiettare, ma lui lo interrompe. “Possiamo parlare di qualcos’altro? Per favore?”  
“Se è questo quello che vuoi,” sospira Harry, districando gli occhiali dai suoi ricci e facendoli poi scivolare nella tasca anteriore della sua borsa.  
“Com’è andato il test?”  
“Non lo so, non l’ho fatto.”  
“Cosa?” Harry non ha mai saltato un test in vita sua. Neanche quando aveva contratto una violenta polmonite durante il loro ultimo anno di liceo.  
Il riccio scrolla le spalle, tracciando dei cerchi sul polso di Louis con la mano libera. “Ero qui,” dice semplicemente. “Non sarei andato da nessuna parte finché non avessi avuto la conferma che tu stessi bene.”  
Il cervello di Louis acquisisce quelle nuove informazioni, e quando capisce ciò che intende il suo amico spalanca gli occhi.  
“Vuoi dire che sei qui da sei giorni? Dovevi tornare a casa per la pausa autunnale! Anne mi ucciderà.”  
Harry ridacchia piano, una fossetta appare sulla sua guancia. “Si… ma non preoccuparti, non lo farà.” Le sue guance si colorano di un tenero color pescato. “Sapeva che non potevo lasciarti. Inoltre, queste sedie sono molto più comode del mio letto a casa. Hanno fatto miracoli per la mia schiena.”  
Louis non sa cosa diavolo abbia fatto nella vita per guadagnarsi una persona pura e splendida come Harry Styles, ma è dannatamente sicuro di non meritarselo.  
Lo guarda a lungo, sbalordito e con il cuore che gli batte a mille per l’enorme affetto che prova per quel ragazzo. “Sei incredibile.”  
Il rossore sulle sue guance diventa ancora più scuro. “Non lo sono, Lou.” Dice, lasciando andare la sua mano.  
“Ora come farai per il test? Hai già pensato a qualcosa?”  
“Ho parlato con il professor Higgins martedì,” gli spiega Harry, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Gli ho spiegato cosa stava succedendo. Lui… lui ha capito? E mi ha detto di non preoccuparmi. Posso rifarlo domani.”  
“È fantastico, Haz. So quanto sia importante per te.” Il castano gli sorride.  
“Sono incredibili i privilegi che puoi ottenere quando sei il miglior studente della classe.”  
“Immagino di non saperlo,” borbotta piano Louis.  
Harry aggrotta la fronte, ed una piccola piega si forma tra le sue sopracciglia. Rimangono seduti in silenzio per qualche minuto, poi l’amico prende un respiro profondo e riprende a parlare.  
“Louis, hai bisogno d’aiuto.”  
Il giovane si irrigidisce. “Harry, ti ho detto che non voglio parlarne.”  
“Perché no?” Continua testardamente. “Hai quasi-”  
“Senti, non sono orgoglioso di ciò che è successo. Ho fatto una cazzata. Una grossa cazzata, stavolta. Non ho bisogno che tu continui a ricordarmelo.” Dice gelido. “Ci penserà già Mark a farlo, quindi smettila.”  
“Questo non è giusto, Louis. Sai che _non sono_ come lui.” Sputa fuori Harry. “Sono solo-”  
Louis è sulla difensiva ora.  
“Sai cosa? Sapevo che ti saresti comportato così.”  
“Così come? Non sono io quello che sta facendo lo stronzo,” dice Harry, guardandolo con occhi offesi.  
“Sapevo che avresti… che avresti solo…”  
“Sapevi cosa? Che ti avrei detto la verità? Beh, qualcuno doveva pur farlo!”  
Il riccio si alza dalla sedia e comincia a camminare su e giù per la stanza, passandosi furiosamente le mani tra i capelli. È agitato.  
“Questa settimana è stata un vero _inferno_ per me, Louis. Non voglio che ricapiti mai più, capisci? Hai la minima idea di _quanto_ fossi spaventato?”  
“Io-”  
“Hai idea di com’è stato entrare nella tua camera da letto e trovarti a terra moribondo, immerso in una pozza del tuo stesso sangue?”  
Louis impallidisce.  
“Hai idea di com’è stato restare seduto al pronto soccorso per cinque ore ricoperto di sangue? Da solo?”  
Lacrime amare cominciarono a rigare le guance di Louis.  
“ _Cristo_ , Lou, pensavo che non ti saresti mai svegliato. Sembravi… morto. Ed io… tutto quello a cui riuscivo a pensare era che non avresti mai saputo-” Il giovane si ferma, con gli occhi spalancati. Si passa una mano sul viso, cercando di calmarsi. Cosa stava per dire? Cosa non avrebbe mai saputo? Louis non riesce a pensarci più di tanto, perché Harry continua a parlare. “Dio, e se mi fossi svegliato tardi quella mattina? E se fossi arrivato a casa tua anche solo cinque minuti più tardi? Probabilmente saresti-”  
 “Lo so,” dice il castano tra le lacrime.  
“Pensavo di averti perso, Boo.”  
È il soprannome che lo fa crollare del tutto, quel soprannome che Harry gli aveva affibbiato quando erano solo dei bambini. “ _Hazza-_ ” mormora tra i singhiozzi.  
Il riccio lo fissa per una frazione di secondo prima di borbottare un “Fanculo.”  
Si butta piano su di lui, avvolgendo le braccia intorno al piccolo corpicino di Louis, tirandolo dolcemente contro il suo petto stando attento alle bende e ai tubi sul suo braccio sinistro. Louis cerca di spostarsi piano, facendo spazio al suo amico. Immerge il viso nell’incavo del collo morbido e caldo di Harry, singhiozzando. Sente che il riccio sta cercando di stringerlo meglio che può senza però fare troppa pressione sul suo corpo, e appoggia il mento sulla cima della sua testa. Respirano insieme, piano ed in sincrono.  
“Ti sto facendo male?” Sussurra.  
“Mai,” sussurra di rimando il castano, stringendosi più forte contro il petto di Harry, concentrandosi sul battito forte del suo cuore per cercare di calmare i singhiozzi che ancora stanno sconquassando il suo corpo. “Cazzo, Hazza, mi dispiace. Mi dispiace così, così, così tanto…”  
Harry gli accarezza piano la schiena, disegnando cerchi confortanti contro il tessuto del camice. “Shhh. So che ti dispiace, Lou,” mormora piano, premendo un bacio tra i suoi capelli. “Lo so.”  
“Non succederà più, lo prometto,” dice Louis, giocando con i vari ciondoli che pendono dalle collane che indossa il giovane.  
Harry non risponde, continua soltanto a tracciare dolci cerchi sulla sua spina dorsale. Accigliandosi, Louis tira la maglietta del ragazzo, che ormai è umida e bagnata dalle sue lacrime.  
“Mi credi, vero?”  
“Ti credo,” ripete il giovane, premendo un altro bacio sulla sua testa. Dopo un momento, continua. “Ma hai bisogno di aiuto per riuscire a mantenere questa promessa.”  
Louis si tira indietro per poterlo guardare ed iniziare a protestare, ma Harry lo ferma, premendogli un dito sulle labbra. “E’ solo un suggerimento, okay?”  
Louis annuisce.  
“Niente più lacrime adesso,” dice il riccio teneramente, posando piano le mani sul suo viso per asciugargli le lacrime sulle guance con entrambi i pollici.  
Con delicatezza, Harry traccia i contorni dei suoi zigomi, gli occhi che vagano su tutto il suo viso più e più volte, come se volesse imprimere sui suoi polpastrelli ogni minimo particolare. Fa per togliere le mani ma Louis ispira bruscamente, poggiando la sua piccola mano su una di quelle del giovane, tenendolo fermo. I loro occhi si incontrano, blu nel verde, e quel momento gli sembra _troppo_ tutto in una volta, fragile e teso allo stesso tempo. Nota gli occhi di Harry posarsi sulla sua bocca, e senza avere più alcun controllo sul suo corpo schiude piano le labbra mentre il ragazzo riccio si sporge esitante verso di lui, il fantasma del suo respiro che colpisce piano la sua pelle.  
In quel momento però, la porta si apre con uno scricchiolio pesante, e tre voci sopraggiungono alle sue orecchie. Sente la voce di sua madre per prima che urla un “Louis! Sei sveglio!”  
Harry si allontana da lui, e la tensione tra loro due di spezza. Si distacca cautamente, facendo attenzione a non spintonarlo o urtarlo mentre si alza dal letto. Louis sente immediatamente la mancanza del suo calore. Guarda Harry, con gli occhi spalancati per la confusione, ma il giovane distoglie lo sguardo da lui, improvvisamente molto interessato al pavimento.  
_Che cazzo era appena successo?_  
Il riccio poi si alza dal letto, infila una mano nella tasca e con l’altra sistema un piccolo ciuffo ribelle che continuava a cadergli davanti al viso dietro l’orecchio.  
“Ehm… penso che adesso andrò anche io a prendere qualcosa al bar,” dice goffamente. Lanciò un’occhiata furtiva verso di lui, senza però incontrare i suoi occhi. “Pensa bene a quello che ti ho detto. Uhm. Per me,” mormora.  
Con una rapida stretta alla caviglia coperta di Louis, Harry si precipita verso la porta, ma viene fermato da Jay. Lei gli sfiora il braccio e lo guarda con aria materna, un velo di preoccupazione negli occhi, e gli mormora qualcosa che lui non riesce a sentire. Il riccio le risponde, anche lui a bassa voce, le lascia un bacio sulla guancia ed esce, diretto verso la caffetteria dell’ospedale. Louis a quel punto sente una mano accarezzargli piano i capelli ed alza lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Nick, che lo guarda con un sorriso smagliante sul viso.  
“Piccolo,” sospira Louis, prendendo la mano di Nick tra la sua e premendo un bacio sul suo palmo. “Sono così felice che tu sia qui.”  
“Non quanto lo sono io di sapere che _tu_ sia ancora qui,” risponde il ragazzo, la sua espressione tesa lascia posto a qualcosa di più genuino mentre bacia la sua tempia.  
Jay si avvicina a loro e gli aggiusta le coperte, sistemandole meglio sul suo corpo. Gli raddrizza anche il camice, lisciando le pieghe del tessuto sul petto. La donna preme poi la mano sul suo cuore e la lascia lì, ascoltando il battito costante del suo cuore, come se volesse assicurarsi che si, è davvero vivo, sta davvero bene. Alza poi lo sguardo su di lui ed ha gli occhi umidi di lacrime. Si guardano a vicenda per un istante, prima di sorridere entrambi.  
“Ciao, piccolo.”  
Louis avrà anche vent’anni, ma vuole così disperatamente poggiare la testa sul grembo di sua madre e farsi accarezzare i capelli mentre lei lo tiene stretto a sé e gli dice che va tutto bene. Opta però per un semplice “Ciao mamma.”  
“Come ti senti?”  
“Una merda,” replica il giovane onestamente.  
“Louis. Linguaggio.”  
L’intero corpo del castano si irrigidisce al suono della voce del suo patrigno.  
_Ci siamo._  
“Mi dispiace, signore.” Dice tranquillamente.  
Mark si avvicina al letto. “Louis, dobbiamo discutere di quello che succederà adesso, dato che ormai stai bene e sei in via di guarigione.”  
Il ragazzo sospira. “Mark, sono davvero stanco. Non sono dell’umore giusto per parlare di questo adesso.”  
L’uomo lo fissa con un sopracciglio alzato. “I medici mi hanno informato sulla tua situazione e tua madre ed io pensiamo che sia nel tuo miglior interesse andare in un centro di riabilitazione non appena verrai dimesso.”  
_Riabilitazione? Oh Dio, no._  
“Aspetta un minuto,” dice Louis stridulo. “La mia ‘situazione’? Non c’è nessuna ‘situazione’. Mark, è stato solamente un incidente. Non succederà più. Sto bene.”  
“Stai buttando via il tuo futuro, Louis,” dice Mark, ignorando le sue proteste. “Ed io non lo permetterò. Pensi davvero che una qualsiasi università di medicina ti accetterà se scopriranno che hai un problema con le droghe?”  
“Sono abbastanza sicuro del fatto che questo non faccia parte della procedura di domanda.”  
Jay si passa una mano tra i capelli. “Tesoro, per favore ascolta. Mark ha ragione, hai bisogno-”  
“Ovviamente tu sei dalla sua parte. A chi importa cosa voglio io, comunque?” Sbotta Louis. Ignora l’espressione ferita sul volto di sua madre mentre ritira la mano dalla sua.  
“Stai già danneggiando le possibilità di essere accettato con i tuoi voti. Ti rendi conto che questo tuo incidente ti è costato un intero semestre di studio, Louis? Vuoi davvero mandare all’aria tutto ciò per cui abbiamo lavorato così duramente? Tutti i soldi che tua madre ed io abbiamo investito in te? È così che vuoi ripagarci?”  
Nick afferra la sua mano in un tacito supporto. Louis aveva quasi dimenticato che fosse lì. Dio, è così umiliante essere sgridato in questo modo di fronte al suo fidanzato. Si gira poi verso sua madre, che sta piangendo silenziosamente accanto a lui.  
_Sono solo un ingrato, non è vero? Riuscirò a fare una cosa giusta, per una volta?_  
Si sente così… piccolo. Si sente piccolo tutto il tempo, cazzo. Beve un sorso d’acqua, desiderando ardentemente che fosse vodka.  
“No, signore, non è questo che voglio,” dice piano.  
“Bene. Ti porteremo nella miglior clinica possibile. Vogliamo stroncare sul nascere questo problema, vero figliolo?”  
“Si, signore,” ripete ancora.  
“Inizieremo a definire gli accordi per il tuo trattamento domani,” dice Mark, controllando poi il suo orologio. “Jay, si sta facendo tardi. Dovremmo tornare in albergo.”  
La donna annuisce e si alza, premendo un bacio sulla fronte di Louis. “Sono così felice che tu stia bene piccolo, e che tu abbia deciso di essere aiutato.”  
“Mi dispiace averti spaventato, mamma.”  
“Non c’è bisogno di scusarsi,” dice Mark, avvicinandosi a lui per dargli una pacca impacciata sulla spalla. “Quel che è fatto è fatto. Assicuriamoci che non accada di nuovo. Ci hai dato un bello spavento, figliolo.” L’uomo poi guarda Nick. “Vieni con noi, Nick? Louis ha bisogno di riposare.”  
“Preferirei restare ancora un po’ con lui, se non le dispiace, signore.” Offre a Mark un sorriso smagliante mentre gli stringe la mano e li accompagna alla porta. “Mi assicurerò che riposi il più possibile.”  
Mark annuisce e, con un ultimo cenno del capo verso di lui, escono dalla porta. Le spalle di Louis si sprofondano e tira un sospiro di sollievo.  
“Finalmente soli,” dice Nick con un sorriso mentre si appoggia alla porta.  
Louis ride piano. “Ho pensato esattamente la stessa cosa.”  
Il giovane attraversa la stanza in due lunghe falcate e si butta su di lui, premendo le labbra sulle sue in un bacio insistente, la lingua che subito richiede l’accesso nella sua bocca, le mani sulle sue spalle. Louis annaspa sia per la sorpresa che per il dolore. “Ahia Nick, il mio braccio. Stai attento!”  
“Oh, merda, mi dispiace. Ti ho fatto male?” Dice, allontanandosi immediatamente.  
Louis sussulta. “Va tutto bene. Solo… vieni qui vicino a me. Ho bisogno di coccole.”  
Nick allora va dall’altro lato del letto e gattona nello spazio precedentemente occupato da Harry.  
_Dov’è Harry?_  
Il giovane mette delicatamente le sue braccia intorno alle spalle di Louis mentre lo stringe in un abbraccio, piano. “Va meglio così?”  
Louis ridacchia. “Okay idiota, non sono mica fatto di vetro. Puoi baciarmi di nuovo.”  
“Non devi ripeterlo due volte.” Nick lo bacia di nuovo, lentamente e profondamente, e Louis si lascia andare.  
_Questo è sicuro. Questo è bello. Questo è familiare._  
Louis si tira indietro per appoggiare la testa contro la spalla di Nick.  
“Dio, ma l’hai sentito?” Dice piano. Approfondisce la sua voce in una strana imitazione di quella di Mark. “‘Non vorremmo che mandassi all’aria le tue possibilità di entrare alla facoltà di medicina.’ Gesù, è tutto ciò a cui riesce a pensare? Sono in ospedale, cazzo.”  
“Vuole solo il meglio per te,” mormora il ragazzo tra i suoi capelli.  
“Come ti pare,” Louis mette il broncio. “Riesci a credere che vogliono che vada in riabilitazione? È una cazzata. Non ha nemmeno ascoltato quello che stavo dicendo. Nella sua testa aveva già deciso che fossi un tossicodipendente. Non lo sono… io… ho solo fatto una cazzata.”  
“Ehi, ehi. So che non sei un tossicodipendente. E lo sai anche tu. Questo è tutto ciò che conta.”  
“Grazie piccolo,” dice Louis, posando un bacio sulla parte inferiore della mascella di Nick.  
“Ma forse ti farebbe solo bene questa faccenda della riabilitazione.”  
Louis allora morde il collo del ragazzo. “Scusami? Da che parte stai, Nicholas?” Mordicchia ancora. E ancora.  
“Dalla tua, dalla tua, sono dalla tua parte!” Urla.  
Louis sorride trionfante.  
“Ascoltami, piccola minaccia,” dice Nick, tirando leggermente via Louis dall’assalto al suo collo. “Ho visto i dépliant della clinica che stanno prendendo in considerazione. Sembra una fottuta SPA, Louis. Sono serio. Prendila come una possibilità di scappare un po’ dalla solita routine. Prendila come una pausa dalla tua vita.”  
“In effetti mi servirebbe una piccola vacanza,” dice pensieroso.  
“Esattamente,” dice il ragazzo, stringendo le braccia intorno a lui. “In questo modo tutti sono felici. Accontenti Harry ed i tuoi genitori e gli fai credere che stai risolvendo il tuo ‘problema con la droga’, quando invece ne approfitti per rilassarti un paio di settimane.”  
 Louis lo guarda, perplesso. “Accontentare Harry?”  
Nick alza gli occhi al cielo. “Per favore. So bene che era questo quello di cui stava parlando il Boy-scout quando è andato via. La frase ‘per me’ non è stata per nulla discreta, sai.”  
Il castano aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Non chiamarlo così. Odia quando lo fai.”  
“Lo so.”  
Louis gli colpisce piano il fianco. “Allora non farlo. Per favore.”  
Ignorando completamente la sua richiesta, il ragazzo si avvicina al suo orecchio ed inizia a mordicchiargli il lobo.  
“Ehi, aspetta un minuto,” dice Louis, tirandosi indietro. “E tu? Hai omesso di dire cosa otterrai tu con tutta questa faccenda della riabilitazione.”  
“Beh,” dice il ragazzo, sorridendo sghembo. “Mi libererò di te per un po’. Sei un vero rompiscatole, lo sai?” Louis per tutta risposta gli torce un capezzolo, facendogli emettere un gridolino di dolore e borbottare un “Sei uno stronzo.”  
“Mi ami.”  
“E’ così,” sorride. “E voglio solo che tu stia bene, Louis. Sei stato così stressato ultimamente ed io non sapevo cosa fare per farti stare meglio.”  
Il castano sospira, guardandolo negli occhi. “Se però odierò stare lì, ti darò la colpa di tutto.”  
“Ne prendo nota,” dice Nick, sigillando le loro labbra insieme in un altro, profondo bacio. “Sono sicuro che riuscirò a trovare un modo per farmi perdonare,” mormora, posando le sue labbra sul punto dove il collo di Louis incontra la spalla e succhiando forte la pelle, procurandogli un succhiotto violaceo.  
La porta si apre.  
“Oh… ehm… scusate,” borbotta Harry, con le guance arrossate dall’imbarazzo. “La… uhm… l’infermiera… uhm… ha detto che questo avrebbe aiutato ad alleviare il dolore che senti alla gola.” Ha due coni gelato stretti nelle sue mani grandi, e si avvicina per offrirli a Louis. Il gelato sta gocciolando leggermente, correndo in rivoli lungo tutte le sue dita.  
“Gelato!” Grida Nick, saltando giù dal letto e strappando i coni dalle mani del riccio prima che quest’ultimo abbia anche solo il tempo di reagire. Si sistema poi di nuovo accanto a Louis, porgendogli uno dei coni. “Grazie, Harry,” dice con tono saccente.  
Harry fa una smorfia, e a Louis viene da ridere perché assomiglia ad una rana. “Nessun problema,” dice il riccio sospirando, distogliendo gli occhi dal fresco succhiotto sul suo collo mentre prende un fazzoletto e si pulisce le mani. “Io vado.” Comincia poi a sistemare i suoi libri nella borsa. “Devo… studiare.”  
“Devi andare per forza?” Dice Louis, mettendo il broncio. “Sai tutto a memoria ormai, Haz. Puoi restare ancora un po’, si?” Harry si morde il labbro, dondolandosi sui piedi goffamente. “Per favore?”  
L’amico sospira e posa di nuovo la borsa sul pavimento, appollaiata cautamente ai piedi del letto. Prende poi posto sulla sedia accanto a lui. “Se fallisco il test domani, sarà colpa tua. Non credo che la scusa ‘ero da Louis’ valga una seconda volta con il professor Higgins.”  
“Ha ha, molto divertente. Hai mai fallito un test in vita tua?”  
Harry si passa una mano tra i capelli, fingendo di pensarci su. “No, mai.” Risponde poi, con un sorriso furbo.  
“Esattamente.” Louis poi assaggia il suo gelato, ed un sapore di cioccolato mischiato a menta gli rinfresca subito il palato, facendo cantare le sue papille gustative. “Ehi!” Sorride ad Harry, poggiando una mano sulla sua coscia. “Menta con scaglie di cioccolato! Il mio preferito.”  
Il giovane alza le spalle timidamente, sorridendo piano. Una tenera fossetta appare sulla sua guancia, e a Louis viene subito voglia di infilarci dentro un dito, proprio come faceva quando erano piccoli.  
“Ugh, cioccolato e mandorle,” dice Nick dopo aver preso un morso del suo gelato. “Orribile.” Lancia quindi il cono nel bidone della spazzatura, ed Harry sussulta mentre lo fa. “Preferirei avere il tuo, piccolo. Dammene un po’.” Louis allora allunga il cono verso il suo fidanzato, il quale ne prende un boccone.  
_Cioccolato e mandorle è il gusto preferito di Harry, però._  
Il ragazzo allora guarda Harry, che sta fissando il bidone della spazzatura con un’espressione quasi addolorata sul volto. Sente il cuore stringersi. “Ne vuoi un po’, Haz?” Dice piano, allungando il cono verso di lui. “Posso condividerlo anche con te.”  
“L’ho preso per te,” dice tranquillamente.  
Louis prende un’altra leccata di gelato prima di puntare il cono in direzione di Nick. “Sei sicuro? È delizioso.”  
“Sono sicuro,” borbotta il riccio. Prende poi una coperta, non incontrando i suoi occhi.  
Louis si sente orribile, anche se non è propriamente colpa sua. “Haz,” mormora di nuovo, pizzicando piano la sua coscia con le dita. Harry però si rifiuta ancora di guardalo. “Hazzaaaaaaaaaaaaa-” piagnucola piano, affondando l’indice nel muscolo solido dell’amico. Finalmente, Harry alza lo sguardo, e l’intensità che brucia nei suoi occhi verdi gli fa accartocciare lo stomaco e mozzare il respiro. Eppure non dice nulla, si limita solo a guardarlo, profondamente, come se esistessero soltanto loro due.  
“Ehi Boy-scout, non devi studiare per un test?”  
Il momento si spezza. Ovviamente non c’erano solo loro due. Ma Louis, davvero, aveva quasi dimenticato la presenza di Nick.  
“Giusto. Si. Vado.” Harry si alza in piedi, prendendo la sua borsa e dirigendosi verso la porta.  
“Accidenti Nick, ti ho detto di non chiamarlo così.” Scatta Louis.  
“Va bene, Lou,” dice il giovane tra i denti. “Pazienza.”  
Harry apre la porta per andare via, e proprio in quel momento un’infermiera dall’aria materna entra nella stanza. Tra le braccia aveva un cuscino e delle coperte.  
“Harry, caro! Stavo proprio venendo a preparare il tuo letto per la notte.” La donna osserva la borsa sulla sua spalla e aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Non rimani?”  
“No, ma grazie lo stesso Maggie.” Dice Harry gentilmente, ed i suoi lineamenti si addolciscono. “Ho il grande test domani.”  
Gli occhi dell’infermiera si illuminano. “Oh, sì! Mi ricordo! Hai studiato così duramente, andrà sicuramente benissimo. Buona fortuna, tesoro.”  
_Ovviamente Harry aveva fatto amicizia con le infermiere._  
Un senso di profondo affetto prende possesso del petto di Louis, e sente il cuore battere un po’ più forte.  
“Grazie, Maggie. Ti farò sapere come va.” Harry le stringe piano una spalla e fa per uscire dalla stanza, ma si ferma un secondo. Si gira e lancia una rapida occhiata verso di lui, i suoi occhi illeggibili. “Notte, Lou,” dice da sopra la sua spalla e poi esce dalla stanza, non aspettando nemmeno una risposta.  
_Giusto. Harry è arrabbiato. Devo escogitare qualcosa per farmi perdonare, domani._  
Maggie chiude la porta e poi guarda Nick un sopracciglio alzato. “Tu. Gli orari di visita sono finiti. Il ragazzo ha bisogno di riposare.”  
Nick inizia a protestare, ma lo sguardo serio sul volto di Maggie gli fa capire che non è una donna con cui scherzare. “Ci vediamo domattina, piccolo. Ti amo,” dice, baciandolo velocemente e lanciandogli un ultimo sorriso prima di affrettarsi ad uscire dalla stanza sotto gli occhi vigili e attenti di Maggie.  
Louis divora il resto del suo gelato mentre la donna regola la sua flebo, controlla i suoi parametri vitali, e abbassa il letto nella posizione iniziale per farlo riposare meglio.  
Il castano poi schiarisce la voce. “Lui… uhm… ha dormito qui ogni notte?”  
Maggie lo studia. “Intendi Harry? Si, sempre, povero piccolo. Non ha voluto lasciarti nemmeno un secondo, era sempre accanto a te. Insisteva sul fatto che doveva essere qui quando ti saresti svegliato. Tua madre ha dovuto fare degli accordi con l’ospedale per farlo rimanere. Gli portava persino un cambio di vestiti puliti ogni mattina.”  
Il cuore di Louis si stringe tanto da fargli male.  
“E’ un ragazzo così dolce,” continua la donna. “Ha incantato l’intero piano con la sua gentilezza. Ha ordinato dei cupcakes per tutte le infermiere sabato, subito dopo averti tolto il tubo di respirazione.”  
“Sono sorpreso che non li abbia preparati lui,” ridacchia Louis. “Lavorava in un panificio quasi ogni giorno dopo il liceo, sai?”  
“Beh, cucinarli gli avrebbe imposto di andarsene,” dice Maggie con un sorriso, rimboccandogli le coperte. “E come ho detto prima, si rifiutava di farlo. Si spostava soltanto per andare in bagno.”  
“Non lo merito,” ammette Louis tranquillamente.  
“Dormi un po’, tesoro.” Dice la donna, spostandogli i capelli dagli occhi. “L’infermiera del prossimo turno verrà qui per controllarti tra poche ore.”  
All’improvviso, Louis si rende conto di quanto fottutamente stanco sia in realtà. Talmente stanco che potrebbe dormire per il prossimo decennio. Si infila più profondamente sotto le coperte mentre Maggie spegne la luce.  
“Maggie?” Dice sbadigliando mentre lei apre la porta. Si gira verso di lui ed alza un sopracciglio. “Grazie per esserti preso cura di lui,” borbotta, con gli occhi chiusi.  
“Piacere mio,” dice sottovoce, ridacchiando. Louis giura di sentirla mormorare un “Bah, questi giovani…” mentre scivola in un sonno profondo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve bellissime, finalmente continuo questa bellissima storia che mi ha rubato il cuore. Allora, due premesse. Prima, i capitoli non saranno lunghissimi come potete notare, forse si allungheranno man mano che ci avviciniamo alla fine. Seconda, non aspettatevi subito cuori e amori per i larry, perché questa è una storia struggente, ci sarà tantissimo slow burn ed i larry li vedremo felici e contenti si può dire solo nel finale. Ma spero questo non vi stanchi perché posso assicurarvi che questa è una delle storie più belle che io abbia letto ultimamente. Ne varrà la pena tutto, il dolore, l'attesa, lo struggimento. Vale ogni singolo istante, ve lo giuro.   
> Comunque, spero davvero vi piaccia e se volete mi trovate su twitter e all'hashtag #OwnTheScars. Vi aspetto numerose, perché sono davvero curiosa di sapere cosa ne pensate.   
> Un bacio, Silvia. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Own The Scars**  
  
  
  
  
 

  
  
  
** Capitolo tre.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                                        **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis è a torso nudo di fronte all'armadio, immerso nei suoi pensieri.  
_Ma quando qualcuno va in riabilitazione che cazzo mette in valigia?_  
Afferra quindi un paio di maglioni morbidi e qualche maglietta, le sue preferite, e getta il tutto nella sua valigia già straripante, senza preoccuparsi di piegarli correttamente. Osserva poi uno dei maglioni in cima alla pila, uno a fantasia bianco e nero, e decide di indossarlo.  
_Tanto vale presentarsi quantomeno in modo decente._  
Prima di vestirsi però, si ferma ad osservare il suo riflesso allo specchio. I suoi occhi vengono immediatamente attratti dalla cicatrice frastagliata sul suo braccio sinistro, che risalta sulla sua pelle pallida come un’insegna al neon, rosa ed in rilievo. Passa con cautela un dito su di essa, sentendone la consistenza sotto il polpastrello, l’epidermide in quel punto è ancora delicata e tenera per i punti tolti appena ieri. Si strofina le mani sul viso, constatando quanto siano morbide e lisce le sue guance senza il suo normale strato di barba. Infila il maglione sopra la testa e lo tira sullo stomaco, lisciandolo per bene prima di spazzolare con le dita i capelli castano chiaro, sistemandoli in una frangia morbida sulla fronte. Ormai non hanno più una forma ben definita e sono cresciuti davvero molto, tanto che le punte gli si arricciano contro la parte posteriore del collo.  
_Gesù, ho davvero bisogno di un bel taglio di capelli. Ho un aspetto orribile._  
Improvvisamente, tutto il suo corpo inizia a prudere. Sente un bisogno viscerale.  
Louis si trascina verso il comò ed afferra una fiala di pillole. Va in cucina e ne tira fuori tre, notando che questa bottiglia è quasi vuota. Controlla poi il telefono e sospira. I suoi genitori e Nick saranno qui presto.  
_Non ha molto tempo allora._  
Afferra quindi un bicchiere, triturando le pillole in una polvere sottile con il fondo di esso. Sistema poi con attenzione la polvere in due righe sottili e prende un respiro profondo. Odia particolarmente questa parte. Tappandosi una narice, si avvicina alla polvere e sniffa una linea. Gli lacrimano gli occhi e tossisce, ma inizia subito a sentire l’adrenalina scorrere nel suo corpo con un sibilo. Ripete l’intero processo anche per la seconda striscia, sfregandosi le mani sul viso quando ha finito.  
_Ecco. Ora va molto meglio. Molto meglio._  
Si lascia cadere sul divano e tira fuori il telefono, premendo il pulsante per chiamare la sua persona preferita. Harry è in classe tutto il giorno oggi però, quindi risponde immediatamente la segreteria telefonica.  
“Ehi Haz,” dice caldamente. “Sono seduto qui ad aspettare che mi vengano a prendere e tu non verrai perché sei a lezione. È per questo motivo che sei così intelligente? Perché vai sempre a lezione?” Louis ride piano. “Ad ogni modo, volevo soltanto dirti addio. Voglio dire... non addio… addio è piuttosto macabro dal momento che non vado da nessuna parte. Quindi ti dirò… ci vediamo presto. Non voglio che ti preoccupi per me. So che lo farai, ma non farlo. Starò bene. Diventerò il ragazzo più popolare in riabilitazione, vedrai.”  
Sta divagando.  
“Sto divagando. Io… fai il bravo, si? Oppure no. Fai ciò che vuoi, ti do il permesso.” Il suo cervello ormai sta ronzando, le pillole stanno facendo effetto. “Dovrei andare. Per davvero stavolta. In realtà dovrei riagganciare, non andare. Mi… mi mancherai. Sei la mia persona preferita in tutto il mondo, Haz. Shhhh, non dirlo a nessun altro però. È un nostro segreto. Ti voglio bene. Tanto. Ma tanto tanto. Ciao.”  
Louis stacca la chiamata e si accascia sul divano, godendosi la sensazione fluttuante che scorre nelle sue vene. Lo fa sentire invincibile, come se potesse fare qualsiasi cosa gli passi per la testa.  
Quei pensieri però si interrompono non appena sente un colpo alla porta.  
“Louis?” Dice Nick. “Siamo qui.”  
Si guarda intorno e nota la bottiglia aperta di pillole e un residuo di polvere sul bancone della cucina.  
_Cazzo._  
“Un minuto solo!” Grida, nascondendo velocemente la bottiglia e pulendo il bancone con la mano. Lecca poi il suo palmo, sentendo la consistenza amara della polvere sulla lingua prima di sfregarlo sui jeans per pulirlo bene da ogni residuo. Si fionda ad aprire la porta, sorridendo vivacemente a Nick e ai suoi genitori. “Ciao!” Dice, schioccando un bacio sulla guancia a Nick e cercando di comportarsi nel modo più normale possibile. Nota che Mark si sta guardando intorno con un’espressione di disapprovazione sul volto. “Mi dispiace, l’appartamento è un disastro. Ma mi conoscete ormai, aspetto fino all’ultimo minuto per fare i bagagli!”  
_Datti una calmata, coglione._  
Nick si avvicina a lui e gli lascia un bacio sulle labbra. “La valigia è in camera da letto, piccolo?” Louis annuisce, e il ragazzo esordisce con un “Vado a prendertela, allora.”  
Il giovane preme un bacio sulla spalla di Nick prima che quest’ultimo si diriga verso la sua camera. “Il miglior fidanzato di sempre.” Posa gli occhi su sua madre, sorridendole. “Non è il migliore?”  
Jay sorride piano. “Lo è.” Poi si acciglia, prendendogli il viso tra le sue mani morbide. “Ti senti bene, Boo?”  
_Stai calmo._  
“Sto benissimo, mamma.” I pollici della donna sfiorando le sue guance mentre studia il suo viso. “Mai stato meglio,” aggiunge poi con sicurezza.  
Nick li raggiunge, trascinandosi dietro la valigia di Louis. “Gesù Louis, ma hai buttato qui dentro ogni singola cosa che possiedi?”  
Lui ridacchia. “Beh, uno non deve mai farsi trovare impreparato, Nicholas.” Dice solennemente.  
“Siamo pronti ad andare?” Interviene poi Mark dalla soglia della porta. Se fosse stato sobrio, avrebbe sicuramente fatto un’osservazione intelligente su come l’uomo non fosse ancora entrato completamente nell’appartamento, ma invece, cerca di concentrarsi sul ronzio nelle sue vene. Non ha assolutamente voglia di litigare con Mark.  
“Pronto? Sono nato pronto,” cinguetta quindi. Emette poi un piccolo fischio di eccitazione. “Diamo inizio al percorso di guarigione!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

********

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Nick ha ragione. Questo posto sembra una SPA._  
Il Cedar Springs Recovery Center è situato sulle Blue Ridge Mountains, a circa trenta minuti da Charlottesville. Louis osserva l’edificio principale, che assomiglia ad una grande casa in stile coloniale, con immacolati paesaggi ed ampi terreni che li accolgono e fanno loro compagnia nel cammino verso la reception per il check-in. Tutto irradia tranquillità, dall’enorme fontana zampillante proprio davanti all’edificio principale, al fogliame autunnale che decora il vialetto di fronte all’entrata, fino ad arrivare al modo in cui l’edera si avvolge intorno alle colonne di tutti gli edifici. Si, può decisamente passare un mese qui. Senza alcun problema.  
Un uomo abbastanza robusto con i capelli color sabbia ed un sorriso amichevole li aspetta all’ingresso. È giovane, con un viso abbastanza fanciullesco ed occhi azzurri scintillanti, ma ha un portamento e dei modi che proiettano immediatamente autorità e rispetto.  
“Louis Tomlinson?” Domanda, afferrando la mano di Louis con una solida e ferma stretta. “Sono James Corden, il direttore di Cedar Springs. Siamo davvero felici di averti qui.”  
“Ehm, grazie,” dice Louis, ritirando la mano e stringendola a pugno per impedirsi di tremare. “Questa è mia madre, Johannah, il mio patrigno Mark, ed il mio ragazzo Nick.”  
James saluta tutti calorosamente. “Bene,” dice, battendo le mani sorridente. “Andiamo a registrarti, che ne dici?”  
L’uomo allora li conduce alla reception, chiacchierando per tutto il tragitto e spiegando loro i metodi e le regole di quel posto. “Siamo una piccola struttura; accogliamo soltanto trenta clienti alla volta per garantire che tutti ricevano le giuste attenzioni individualmente, pur continuando a promuovere ed incoraggiare un vero senso di comunità. Ognuno svolge dei compiti in giro per il centro, abbiamo lezioni di arte e yoga, nonché le più tradizionali sessioni di gruppo ed individuali. Non avresti potuto scegliere un posto migliore per iniziare il tuo percorso di recupero.”  
_Oh, quindi ci saranno sessioni di gruppo e tutte quelle cazzate lì. Fantastico._  
“Grandioso,” replica Louis con nonchalance.  
James gli consegna una serie di documenti che però Mark prontamente sfila via dalle sue mani.  
“Me ne occupo io. Dopotutto, quello che sta pagando tutto ciò sono io.”  
Louis vorrebbe protestare, ma Nick gli stringe la mano e preme un rapido bacio sulla sua tempia. “Lascia perdere, Lou,” dice piano.  
James guarda Mark con un’espressione indecifrabile. “Può riempire lei i moduli, ma è Louis che deve firmare sulla linea tratteggiata. È un adulto ed è venuto qui di sua spontanea volontà alla fine.”  
Louis ride amaramente. “Si, certo.”  
James lo guarda, ma non dice nulla per contraddire la sua affermazione. Invece, prende la sua valigia dalle mani di Nick e la issa sul bancone.  
“Devo solo controllarla per essere sicuro che tu non stia cercando di introdurre sostanze proibite nella struttura,” afferma l’uomo.  
“Okay?” Gracchia il castano.  
James apre la valigia ed inizia a frugarci dentro. Non fa commenti sui vestiti sgualciti e spiegazzati che la riempiono; con calma tira fuori tutto, controllando per bene le tasche di ogni pantalone e tastando tutte le maglie e le camicie. Afferra poi il suo beauty-case e lo apre, tirando fuori il suo dopobarba ed il gel per capelli. “Nessun prodotto a base di alcool, mi dispiace,” dice placidamente, poggiandoli sul bancone. Continua a frugare nel piccolo borsello e questa volta la sua mano acciuffa due flaconi di pillole. L’uomo solleva le sopracciglia, guardando Louis.  
_Merda._  
“Sono soltanto antidolorifici,” dice il ragazzo, cercando una spiegazione plausibile che possa distorcere la verità. “Provo ancora molto dolore al braccio per-”  
“Le prendo io queste, grazie.” Dice Mark, strappando le bottiglie di pillole dalla mano di James. Si rivolge poi a Louis. “Cosa stavi cercando di fare?”  
“Io-” balbetta il giovane.  
“Hai intenzione di prendere questa faccenda sul serio, Louis?” Continua a dire il patrigno con impazienza. “O questo è altro denaro che mi farai buttar via per colpa della tua ingratitudine e negligenza?”  
Louis indietreggia. “Io… io avevo dimenticato di averle.” Sente il respiro tremante, la testa che gli gira. “Io… certo che prenderò tutto questo sul serio, signore.”  
“E’ un errore piuttosto comune, signor Tomlinson,” interviene James. “Ma le infermiere del nostro staff possono distribuire Tylenol o Advil se mai ne avessi bisogno, Louis. Niente di più forte, però.” Finalmente, l’uomo finisce la sua ricerca. Richiude la valigia, soddisfatto che non ci siano altri oggetti di contrabbando nascosti nelle sue profondità. “Okay Louis, firma i documenti così possiamo andare avanti con il nostro giro e sistemarti in camera.”  
Mark fa scivolare i fogli verso di lui e Louis scarabocchia il suo nome in fondo, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di leggere quello per cui ha appena firmato.  
“Congratulazioni, hai appena compiuto il primo passo,” dice James, porgendogli la sua valigia. L’uomo si volta poi per guardare i suoi genitori e Nick, sorridendo loro gentilmente. “Dovete salutare Louis qui, temo. È importante che si ambienti e si sistemi da solo.”  
Louis si gira e li guarda, gli occhi blu spalancati, il cuore che prende a battere ad una velocità inaudita. Jay si butta su di lui e lo stringe in un forte abbraccio, baciandogli dolcemente i capelli.  
“Fai il bravo piccolo. Ti voglio bene, tantissimo.”  
“Ti voglio bene anch’io, mamma.” Replica il ragazzo, combattendo contro le lacrime che minacciano di rigargli le guance mentre respira il suo profumo confortante.  
Mark gli dà invece una pacca sulla spalla. “Fai solo ciò che queste persone ti dicono di fare e sarai fuori da qui in pochissimo tempo. Rendimi fiero.”  
Louis raddrizza la schiena. Non piangerà di fronte a Mark, non si farà vedere debole di fronte a lui. “Farò del mio meglio, signore.”  
L’uomo poi si rivolge a Nick. “Vi lasciamo soli, così potete salutarvi. Ci vediamo alla macchina tra cinque minuti.”  
Il ragazzo annuisce. “Si signore.”  
Mark avvolge un braccio intorno alla vita di Jay, la quale si sta asciugando le lacrime con le maniche del maglione che indossa. “Non metterci troppo,” dice prima di voltarsi e andarsene.  
Nick guarda poi Louis e prende il suo volto tra le mani, premendo un bacio deciso sulle sue labbra. “E’ una vacanza,” dice tranquillamente contro la sua bocca, accarezzando i suoi zigomi con i pollici.  
Il castano emette una lieve risata, le sue mani si aggrappano ai polsi del fidanzato. “Con lezioni di yoga e tutto.”  
“Chiamami stasera, va bene?” Dice Nick, facendo scontrare di nuovo le loro labbra.  
“In realtà, non si possono fare chiamate durante i primi cinque giorni di riabilitazione,” li interrompe James.  
Louis si accoccola contro il petto di Nick ed il ragazzo fa scivolare un braccio intorno alle sue spalle in modo protettivo.  
“Cosa intendi con ‘non si possono fare chiamate’?” Chiede il giovane con tono duro. “Può chiamarmi se vuole! A meno che questa non sia una specie di prigione?”  
James sorride serenamente. Niente sembra scalfire quell’uomo, incredibile. “Durante i primi cinque giorni sarà in disintossicazione. Dopodiché, Louis sarà libero di fare telefonate. Ma non prediligiamo troppi contatti con l’esterno perché questo potrebbe distrarre i clienti dall’immersione vera e propria nel processo di recupero.”  
_Una vacanza, certo. In che cazzo mi sono cacciato?_  
Louis si aggrappa a Nick. “Non so se posso farlo, Nick,” dice spaventato.  
Il ragazzo lo stringe forte. “Puoi farlo. Ci riuscirai. Sono solo cinque giorni, Lou.”  
Louis prende un respiro profondo, concentrandosi sulla sensazione di euforia che ancora percepisce nelle sue vene e nel suo cervello. All’improvviso, tutto il peso di quella situazione gli crolla addosso, e si sente schiacciare. È tutto reale, tutto reale. Si sta separando dalla sua famiglia, dai suoi amici, da tutto, per un mese, per disintossicarsi. “Ti amo,” dice, accarezzando il collo del fidanzato.  
_Non pensarci, andrà tutto bene._  
“Ti amo anch’io. Ci sentiamo presto.” Con un ultimo bacio, Nick si allontana dal suo corpo e si dirige verso la porta. Si gira poi verso di lui e, sorridendo, gli lancia un altro bacio, prima di attraversare la soglia ed uscire, lasciandolo da solo con James.  
“So che sei fatto adesso.”  
Louis lo guarda, gli occhi spalancati, prima di inclinare il mento in modo provocatorio.  
“E’ l’eccitazione.”  
James scoppia a ridere, gli occhi scintillanti di divertimento. “So anche che probabilmente sarai stanco e vorrai riposare visto che l’effetto della droga sta svanendo, quindi è meglio portarti nella tua stanza.” Spalanca le doppie porte, facendo cenno a Louis di seguirlo. “Dopo di te.”  
Il ragazzo allora segue James lungo un corridoio e poi su per una scala, trascinandosi la valigia dietro.  
“Come ho detto, sarai in disintossicazione totale per cinque giorni. Sarà… intenso, quindi tendiamo a tenere isolati i nuovi clienti durante questa fase così da non causare problemi agli altri membri della comunità. Quindi per ora sarai in una stanza singola, ma avrai un coinquilino poi per il resto della tua permanenza qui. Va bene?”  
“Fantastico,” borbotta.  
“Posso dire a qualcuno di venirti a prendere domani così che tu possa fare un tour di tutta la struttura e dei giardini che sono davvero meravigliosi, se te la senti e ne avessi voglia. C’è una postazione delle infermiere proprio qui,” dice l’uomo, indicando un bancone alla sua destra. Diverse infermiere li salutano sorridenti. “Saranno a tua completa disposizione, per qualsiasi cosa puoi chiedere a loro, ti daranno tutto ciò di cui potresti aver bisogno nei prossimi giorni.” James si ferma poi davanti ad una porta bianca immacolata, aprendola di fronte a lui. “Eccoci qui, casa dolce casa.”  
La stanza è piccola e scarsamente arredata, composta dalle cose minime ed indispensabili. C’è un letto matrimoniale ed un comodino sgangherato proprio accanto ad esso, una scrivania ed una sedia di legno si trovano all’angolo della camera vicino ad un piccolo armadio. C’è anche un tappeto tutto intrecciato proprio al centro, di un vivace color verde menta. Gli ricorda un po’ gli occhi di Harry.  
“Abbiamo una sala tv comune che potrai usare una volta che avrai finito i cinque giorni di disintossicazione. Abbiamo anche una biblioteca…”  
“Completamente munita di manuali di auto-sostegno, ne sono sicuro.” Dice il giovane in modo sfacciato.  
“Naturalmente,” risponde James. “Ti lascio sistemare allora. Sai dove sono le infermiere. Una di loro ti porterà la cena questa sera.”  
“Grandioso.”  
James gli da una pacca sulla spalla e se ne va, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.  
Louis sospira, strofinandosi le mani sul viso. James ha ragione, l’effetto delle pillole sta svanendo e sa per esperienza che il ‘ritorno sulla terra’ non sarà bello. Di sicuro tra un po’ avrà un crollo. L’euforia nelle sue vene pian piano sta scemando e si rende conto solo adesso di quanto sia realmente stanco. Sente i muscoli pesanti e le ossa intorpidite, come se fosse stanco da anni, come se avesse corso una maratona fino ad ora ed il suo corpo non ne potesse più di lavorare. Si toglie le Vans e poi anche i pantaloni, gettandoli entrambi nell’angolo, poi si butta sul letto a faccia in giù, rilasciando un sospiro di sollievo. Il letto è sorprendentemente comodo, e il suo volto quasi affonda nel morbido cuscino.  
Dormire. Dormire gli farà bene.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                               

  
  
********

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Terzo giorno di disintossicazione e Louis sta fottutamente impazzendo.  
Ha dormito per gran parte del primo giorno; un sonno profondo ma inquieto che in qualche modo lo aveva lasciato più stanco di prima. Gli incubi sono iniziati il secondo giorno, invece, orrori senza volto che Louis non riesce assolutamente ad etichettare tranne per il fatto che ognuno di essi lo spaventa da morire, facendolo svegliare durante la notte, urlando. Il suo corpo si sente in guerra con sé stesso, disperatamente bisognoso di dormire ma assolutamente terrificato per consentirlo. È costantemente affamato, e divora i suoi pasti voracemente non appena gli vengono consegnati solo per poter avere dolorosi crampi allo stomaco successivamente, che lo costringono a correre in bagno per vomitare tutto.  
Ed il costante _desiderio_ che prova. Bruciante, doloroso.  
Il desiderio che lo consuma fino a quando non gli rimane nient’altro a cui possa pensare. Il desiderio che gli richiede di consumare, di _saziare_ quel bisogno. Ma purtroppo non c’è nulla che possa fare per saziare quella voglia viscerale. Non c’è alcun sollievo per lui. Non riesce a spegnere il suo fottuto cervello, lo stesso ritornello che si ripete all’infinito nella sua testa.  
_Se solo riuscissi a mettere le mani su una pillola, una sola fottuta pillola, Quale sarebbe il problema? È solo una pillola. Perché tutti pensano che io non sia in grado di gestirlo?_  
Louis si rannicchia sul letto mentre un’ulteriore ondata di fremiti sconquassa il suo corpo. Si porta le ginocchia al petto e le avvolge con le braccia, stringendole forte per cercare di controllare il tremore. Sudore freddo inizia a colare sulla sua fronte e sul suo collo, inzuppandogli il maglione quasi immediatamente. Se lo strappa di dosso quindi, gettandolo sul pavimento, rimanendo con solo una maglietta a maniche corte, anch’essa bagnata; il tessuto si è appiccicato alla sua epidermide tremolante ed è una sensazione assolutamente sgradevole e sconfortante. Il suo cuore sta battendo ad un ritmo disumando e sente il petto stringersi sempre di più ad ogni respiro. Sta morendo. Sta _davvero_ morendo. Dev’essere per forza così. Non si è mai sentito così prima d’ora. Qualcosa non va, questo non può essere normale.  
_Harry. Ho bisogno di Harry, cazzo. Harry è intelligente. Lui saprà cosa mi sta succedendo._  
Si passa una mano tra i capelli, umidi e arruffati alle punte, poi si siede al bordo del letto e pianta i piedi sul pavimento, cercando di sollevarsi con tutta la forza che le sue braccia e le sue gambe permettono. Inizialmente le sue ginocchia si piegano e minacciano di farlo capitombolare a terra, quindi è costretto a sedersi di nuovo sul letto per non cadere. Prende alcuni respiri profondi e ci riprova. È un po’ instabile, ma almeno riesce a mettersi in piedi.  
_Giusto. La postazione delle infermiere. Telefono. Harry._  
La poca distanza tra il letto e l’uscita a lui sembra un miglio. Si ferma un attimo per asciugarsi il sudore dalla fronte, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta. Con un altro respiro profondo, fa affidamento a tutta la forza di volontà che ha in corpo per _andare avanti._ Apre la porta e zoppica attraverso il corridoio fino alla scrivania delle infermiere. Nota subito che c’è Perrie di turno. È stata lei a portargli i pasti negli ultimi due giorni e mezzo ed è sempre stata così carina e gentile nei suoi confronti. Capirà sicuramente che ha bisogno di Harry.  
La ragazza sbatte le palpebre e lo osserva. “Louis?”  
“Ho bisogno di fare una telefonata,” boccheggia.  
Lei aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Sai che non posso permetterti di farlo, Louis.”  
“Per favore?” Dice disperatamente.  
“Conosci le regole, Louis.” Risponde Perrie fermamente. “Niente chiamate.”  
“Sto morendo cazzo, lasciami usare il telefono,” chiede ancora.  
“Oh, Louis,” dice in modo compassionevole. “Non stai morendo.”  
Qualcosa nella pietà che legge negli occhi blu della ragazza lo fa scattare. Sente improvvisamente un’ondata di adrenalina scorrere nelle sue vene.  
“Come cazzo fai a sapere che non sto morendo,” grida, buttando a terra i plichi di fogli che Perrie stava compilando sul bancone. “È tutto un’enorme _cazzata_! Questo non è quello per cui mi sono iscritto.”  
Detto questo si precipita nella sua stanza, sbattendo forte la porta. Comincia poi a camminare avanti e indietro furiosamente, come un animale in gabbia, tirandosi i capelli e borbottando “Sono tutte cazzate!” ancora e ancora.  
Sente poi un colpo, immediatamente seguito dal cigolio della porta che si apre.  
“Louis? Sono James. Perrie ha detto che hai un problema?”  
Louis ride istericamente. _Un problema._ Certo.  
“No… nessun problema. Non ho nessun cazzo di problema. Tu pensi che abbia un problema?”  
James incrocia le braccia e si appoggia alla porta, ora chiusa. “Dipende.”  
“Voglio solo fare una telefonata,” lo supplica il giovane, torcendosi le mani. “Solo una telefonata- tutto qui. Solo una telefonata al mio migliore amico Harry. Chiameresti problema il fatto di voler fare una fottuta telefonata?”  
“No.”  
Louis batte le mani insieme e sorride. “Problema risolto,” dice, e si avvicina a lui per aprire la porta, ma James lo blocca sul nascere.  
“Ma vedi,” dice l’uomo con calma, appoggiandogli piano le mani sulle spalle. “Non sono io quello che è nel bel mezzo di una disintossicazione di cinque giorni.”  
Louis a quel punto strattona via le sue mani e “Vaffanculo,” gli grida, digrignando i denti.  
“Potrai chiamarlo tra due giorni.”  
“No, _adesso,_ ” urla il ragazzo. “Voglio chiamarlo adesso, dannazione! Non capisci quello che ti sto dicendo, cazzo? Voglio chiamarlo adesso!” Afferra la sedia della sua scrivania e la issa, schiantandola contro il muro. James non batte assolutamente ciglio di fronte a quella sfuriata. Sentendo le forze abbandonare lentamente il suo corpo, Louis crolla sul pavimento come una bambola di pezza. “Ho bisogno di chiamarlo ora,” mugola, con le lacrime che gli rigano il viso. Quando ha cominciato a piangere? Nemmeno se lo ricorda. “Non capisci? Ti prego… ti prego lascia che io lo chiami. Non capisci quanto ne ho bisogno…”  
“E che mi dici di ciò di cui ha bisogno Harry, Louis?” Chiede James tranquillamente. “Pensi davvero che vorrebbe sentirti in questo modo?” L’uomo sospira e si siede accanto a lui sul tappeto. “C’è un motivo per cui non permettiamo di fare telefonate durante la disintossicazione, Louis,” spiega. “E, contrariamente a quanto tu creda, non è per torturarti. Dobbiamo proteggere anche i vostri cari. Harry ha già sopportato abbastanza, dato che so che è stato lui a trovarti dopo la tua overdose. Quel ragazzo ti ha letteralmente visto morire davanti ai suoi occhi, non puoi chiamarlo e dirgli come ti senti, dirgli che ti senti morire. _Questo_ non è morire, Louis. _Questa_ è una cazzo di disintossicazione.”  
“Ma ho bisogno di lui,” piagnucola il castano.  
“Quello di cui hai _bisogno_ è assumerti la responsabilità delle scelte che hai fatto, Louis. Quello di cui hai _bisogno_ è smettere di essere così egoista. Penserai mai a cosa è meglio per Harry invece di pensare sempre a cosa è meglio per te?”  
“Tu non sai niente di noi,” borbotta Louis.  
“Ne so abbastanza,” replica James. Rimangono seduti in silenzio per qualche istante. “Ancora due giorni, Louis. Puoi farcela.” James cerca di accarezzare la sua schiena in modo confortante, ma Louis si ritrae al tocco.  
“Vaffanculo. Non ho bisogno della tua compassione.” Dice, allontanandosi da James. “Non posso farcela, non ci riesco. Solo… fammi uscire da qui. Ti _supplico_.”  
“Non se ne parla, mi dispiace.”  
Louis si aggrappa ai bordi della scrivania, cercando di alzarsi per mettersi in una posizione eretta. “Almeno… almeno dammi qualcosa allora, James. Tu… tu non puoi costringermi a fare questo, non puoi farmi abbandonare questa dipendenza di punto in bianco!”  
“Questo è il punto della disintossicazione, Louis.”  
Un’altra ondata di tremolii lo colpisce, e allora si accovaccia piano sul bordo della scrivania. “Guardami! Non ce la faccio più!”  
James lo fissa semplicemente.  
“Maledizione James, _aiutami_. Dammi qualcosa che possa fermare tutto questo!”  
“Sai che non posso farlo.”  
“Aiutami!!” Urla ancora Louis.  
“Lo sto facendo.”  
James è così fottutamente calmo e Louis vuole davvero, davvero tanto tirare un pugno su quel suo viso dall’aria serena.  
“Col cazzo che lo stai facendo. Non stai facendo assolutamente nulla,” lo accusa il giovane.  
“Ti sto ascoltando,” risponde placidamente l’uomo. “Questo è il miglior aiuto che posso offrirti adesso.”  
“Non provare a rifilarmi le tue cazzate da terapista, James. Ti odio, cazzo.” Sputa fuori Louis.  
“Vai avanti allora! Odiami pure! Se è questo ciò di cui hai bisogno per superare il tutto, continua pure,” esclama James. “Vai avanti! Continua a dirmi quanto mi odi. Posso sopportarlo, credimi.”  
“Ti odio,” urla allora il ragazzo. “Ti odio, cazzo. Odio te e tutte quelle tue infermiere che fingono di preoccuparsi per me. Lo _vedo_ come mi guardano. Pensano che io sia un patetico pezzo di merda. E sai una cosa? Forse lo sono veramente. Ma questo non dà loro il diritto di giudicarmi. Inoltre, io non ho _bisogno_ di stare qui. Questo è tutto un errore e voglio andare a _casa_.”  
Comincia poi a singhiozzare sul serio. È così fottutamente esausto. Si trascina verso il letto e si lascia cadere su di esso, avvolgendo strettamente il piumone attorno al suo corpo.  
“Lasciami andare a casa. Io non appartengo a questo posto. Non appartengo a questo posto. Non appartengo…”  
Sente James afferrare la sua mano e la parte di lui che è alla disperata ricerca di una qualche forma di conforto umano finalmente gli permette di farlo. Si aggrappa alla mano di James mentre piange lacrime amare e si lascia cadere tra le braccia di Morfeo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

********

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Due giorni dopo, James fa irruzione nella stanza di Louis di primo mattino. I tremori si sono attenuati, per la maggior parte, ed anche quel desiderio viscerale che, nonostante sia ancora presente nel suo cervello, è meno opprimente rispetto ai giorni precedenti. Alla fine si è arreso. Può solo… lasciare che quel bisogno scemi di per sé, lasciare che la sua pelle pizzichi dalla voglia che ha di prendere qualcosa senza però farsi schiacciare dalla necessità di fare qualcosa al riguardo. Almeno ci è riuscito. Ha superato la disintossicazione ed è vivo per raccontarlo. Non che abbia voglia di parlarne con qualcuno in questo momento. Non con qualcuno di questo posto, almeno.  
“E’ ora di incontrare il tuo compagno di stanza, Louis. Andiamo.” Cinguetta James.  
_Come fa ad essere sempre così fottutamente allegro?_  
Louis afferra silenziosamente la sua valigia e arranca lungo il corridoio, seguendolo. James lo conduce in una nuova ala della struttura, parlando tutto il tempo. Lui non ascolta nulla di quello che dice.  
“Oggi hai deciso di ripagarmi con il silenzio, eh?” Dice poi l’uomo.  
Louis si stringe nelle spalle.  
“Penso proprio che tu e Zayn andrete d’accordo,” continua James. “E’ qui da un mese, sono sicuro che sarà più che felice di mostrarti come funzionano le cose qui.”  
Louis grugnisce qualcosa in risposta.  
Arrivano di fronte ad una stanza che non è molto diversa dalla stanza del dormitorio che aveva condiviso con Liam durante il loro primo anno di college. Un ragazzo che potrebbe avere pressoché la sua età è seduto su uno dei due letti presenti e sta leggendo un libro. È bellissimo, una bellezza che quasi incute timore, con zigomi alti ed una barba scura che ricopre la sua mascella forte e perfetta, tanto da sembrare scolpita. I suoi capelli neri sono corti ai lati della testa ma lunghi in cima, e le estremità sono tinte di un leggero rosa pastello. Ha diversi piercing su entrambe le orecchie, la pelle bucata in più punti, ma quello che attira la sua attenzione è la barra d’argento che attraversa la cartilagine nella parte superiore del suo orecchio sinistro. Un piccolo cerchio d’argento adorna il suo labbro inferiore e le sue braccia sono disseminate di tatuaggi. Quando alza lo sguardo su di loro, Louis nota che l’interno dei suoi occhi è circondato da uno strato di matita color carbone, ed il nero rende l’ambra delle sue iridi ancora più luminosa.  
_Quindi è questo il ragazzo con cui James ha deciso di metterlo in stanza. Benissimo._  
“Zayn, questo è il tuo nuovo coinquilino, Louis.” Dice James.  
Zayn gli rivolge un piccolo sorriso, mette un segno alla pagina che stava leggendo e poi chiude il libro, appoggiandolo sul piccolo comodino presente in mezzo ai due letti. “Piacere di conoscerti.”  
Louis non dice nulla, e vede il ragazzo lanciare a James uno sguardo interrogativo.  
L’uomo mette una mano sulla sua spalla. “Ha finito la disintossicazione proprio stamattina. Ha passato davvero dei brutti momenti in questi cinque giorni e ce l’ha un po’ con me in questo momento.”  
“Ohhhh. Capisco,” dice il moro, sorridendo a James.  
“Sono proprio qui, sapete,” dice Louis cupamente.  
“Ha parlato!” Esulta James. “Bene, vi lascio da soli allora in modo che possiate sistemarvi e conoscervi al meglio. Passerò più tardi per vedere come te la cavi, okay?”  
“Come ti pare,” borbotta il castano.  
Prima che James vada via però, Louis lo vede lanciare uno sguardo a Zayn che non riesce bene ad interpretare. In realtà non si sforza neanche di farlo perché si sente fottutamente stanco. Di nuovo.  
Quando poi l’uomo esce dalla loro stanza, Zayn si alza dal letto e si avvicina alla finestra, spalancandola. Tira fuori un pacchetto di sigarette e un accendino, poi si rivolge a lui.  
“Ne vuoi una?”  
“Uhm… si. Grazie,” risponde, afferrando la sigaretta offerta dal suo nuovo compagno di stanza. Fumano insieme in silenzio per un po’, prima che il ragazzo parli.  
“Questo si che è il lusso più sfrenato, non è vero?” Dice, indicando la loro stanza.  
Louis ridacchia, una vera risata sconquassa il suo corpo dopo cinque giorni di pura agonia. “Totalmente.”  
Zayn prende un lungo tiro, soffiando poi fuori un anello di fumo. “La disintossicazione è una puttana. Anche io ho attraversato dei brutti momenti in quei giorni. Pensavo di morire. Pensavo anzi che sarebbe stato meglio morire semplicemente, piuttosto che continuare in quel modo.”  
Louis non dice nulla, si concentra solo sulla sensazione di calma e pace che gli procura la sigaretta, respirando il fumo dentro e fuori dai suoi polmoni.  
“Nominami qualcosa, qualsiasi tipo di droga, io le ho provate tutte,” continua il ragazzo. “Ma la cocaina era il mio più grande vizio.”  
“Beh, sembra proprio che tu sia venuto nel posto giusto allora,” dice Louis ironicamente.  
“Hai ragione,” dice Zayn solennemente, non captando il sarcasmo dietro la sua affermazione. “Ho fatto bene. Ho cercato diverse volte di smettere da solo negli ultimi quattro anni, ma ci ricascavo sempre. Sono stato in due diverse cliniche prima di arrivare qui. Le altre erano davvero pessime rispetto a questa. James sa davvero il fatto suo, è bravissimo nel suo lavoro e sa come comportarsi. Vedrai. È un duro lavoro, questo sì, ma tutti qui ci aiutiamo a vicenda. Per la prima volta nella mia vita, mi sento davvero in grado di battere questa mia dipendenza. Puoi farlo anche tu.”  
_Bene. Quindi Zayn si era già fatto fare il lavaggio del cervello ed ora sta cercando di farlo anche a me._  
“Grazie per il consiglio,” dice Louis seccamente. “Ma io non ho un grosso problema. Avrei potuto smettere in qualsiasi momento. Sono qui soltanto perché il mio patrigno mi ha praticamente costretto. Quindi puoi tenere per te tutte le tue storielle su come questo posto ti abbia cambiato la vita. Io non sono interessato.”  
Zayn lo studia mentre prende un altro tiro. “Sei uno di quelli, allora.”  
“Cosa?”  
Le sopracciglia del ragazzo si uniscono mentre esala l’ultima coltre di fumo, infilando poi il mozzicone di sigaretta in una lattina appollaiata sul davanzale della finestra. “Uno di quelli con problemi di negazione. Ci sono sempre persone che hanno questo tipo di problema. Negano l’evidenza.”  
“Io non sto negando nulla,” contesta Louis.  
“Certo,” dice il moro con tranquillità. “Credimi, cambierai idea molto presto.”  
“Ascolta,” scatta il giovane, spegnendo anche lui la sigaretta nella lattina. “Le ragioni per cui sono finito qui non sono certo affari tuoi. Sono fottutamente esausto. Tutto quello che voglio fare è dormire. Quindi questo è quello che farò.” Afferra la valigia e la tira ai piedi del letto, poi alza il piumone e striscia sotto di esso, chiudendo gli occhi. “Grazie per la sigaretta.”  
“Non c’è di che, amico.” Sente Zayn scoppiare in una risatina mentre chiude la finestra. Il letto cigola quando il ragazzo si arrampica su di esso. Louis sente poi il delicato strascicare del suo libro mentre il moro gira le pagine per poter trovare quella a cui aveva messo il segno. “Goditi il tuo sonnellino. I problemi saranno ancora qui ad aspettarti quando ti alzerai.”  
“Come dici tu,” dice, già mezzo addormentato.  
Dopotutto, può sempre semplicemente dormire per i prossimi ventitré giorni, giusto?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E quindi, eccoci qui con il terzo capitolo. Si lo so, è bello pesante, ed anche molto toccante, ma vi prometto che questa è l'unica scena più 'brutta', perché Louis piano piano riuscirà ad accettare di avere un problema. Ci saranno ovviamente altre scene strazianti, quindi vi dico preparatevi. Ma quando chiede di Harry? Per favore AMORE PICCOLO.  
> Comunque spero vi piaccia e che come al solito mi facciate sapere cosa ne pensate, ci tengo tantissimo. Mi trovate all'hashtag #OwnTheScars oppure se volete potete lasciarmi una recensione.   
> Bacioniii, Sil xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Own The Scars**  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo quattro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                   **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry si trova davanti al suo condominio, in piedi sul bordo del marciapiede. Si avvolge forte il cappotto intorno al corpo con una mano, mentre nell’altra stringe il suo adorato caffè, il cartone bollente che gli riscalda i polpastrelli in una maniera confortante. È la prima serata veramente fresca dell’autunno e probabilmente avrebbe dovuto portare con sé una sciarpa; la parte posteriore del suo collo si sta congelando, ed i pochi ciuffi di capelli che fuoriescono dal suo codino non possono fare nulla per riscaldarlo. Sospira piano, lisciando con la mano libera la sottile lana nera del suo cappotto YSL, uno dei suoi beni più preziosi. Lui e Louis l’avevano trovato in un negozio dell’usato lo scorso anno e, quando lo aveva visto, se ne era innamorato all’istante, ma aveva esitato quando aveva visto il cartellino del prezzo. Louis gli aveva spinto il capotto tra le mani, gli occhi azzurri scintillanti e brillanti, supplicandolo di comprarlo perché, a detta sua, doveva concedersi qualche spesa folle una volta ogni tanto.  
“Se non lo prendi, non ti parlerò mai più.” Gli disse, ridendo.  
Il cuore di Harry si stringe a quel ricordo.  
Non ha più notizie di Louis da quel messaggio che gli aveva lasciato in segreteria la mattina in cui è andato in riabilitazione. Sono passati cinque giorni. È il periodo più lungo che abbiano mai passato senza parlarsi, almeno da quando erano bambini. Controlla il telefono assiduamente, ed ogni volta che suona, si aspetta che sia il castano a scrivergli qualcosa, anche una serie di casuali emoji, come faceva quando erano a lezione. Louis era solito mandargli sempre delle emoji senza senso quando erano in aula. _“Siamo in CLASSE, Lou. Smettila.” “So che apprezzi le mie emoji, Harold.”_  
Sorride a quel ricordo. Gli manca così tanto.  
Quindi se ascolta quel messaggio vocale ogni volta che sente un particolare dolore nel petto per la mancanza che prova, beh, non sono affari di nessuno se non suoi.  
Proprio in quel momento, la macchina verde foresta di Liam si avvicina al marciapiede. Harry apre la portiera con la mano libera e salta su.  
“Non posso credere che tu mi stia costringendo a fare questo,” brontola prima ancora di sistemarsi sul sedile.  
“Scusami Harry, nemmeno un ciao?”  
“Scusami Liam. Ciao. Non posso credere che tu mi stia costringendo a fare questo.”  
Liam aggrotta le sopracciglia quanto nota il caffè tra le mani del riccio. “Non capirò mai come tu riesca a bere il caffè anche a quest’ora della sera, H.” Dice, mentre si immerge nel traffico.  
“Beh, mi immedesimo al meglio nel buon vecchio cliché dello studente universitario.”  
“Sono sicuro che avresti potuto prendere un caffè da Nick piuttosto che comprarlo.”  
Harry arriccia il naso e fa una faccia disgustata. “E bere quella merda liquida che lui si ostina a chiamare caffè e che gli piace così tanto?” Mormora, prendendo un sorso del suo amato caffè con cannella, il ricco sapore è un toccasana per le sue papille gustative. “No, grazie.”  
“Hai intenzione di comportarti in questo modo per tutta la sera?” Chiede Liam con disapprovazione.  
“Forse,” dice il riccio testardo, poi però sospira pesantemente. “Solo… l’idea di fare questo pacco regalo per Louis è stata mia, okay? Dovevamo essere solo io e te. Non capisco perché tu abbia voluto includere anche Nick ed organizzare addirittura una ‘serata tra ragazzi’ a casa sua.”  
Liam sembra un cucciolo ferito dopo quelle parole ed Harry si sente una persona orribile.  
“Io… pensavo che Louis sarebbe stato più che felice di sapere che lo avessimo fatto tutti e tre insieme, so che significherebbe molto per lui,” spiega Liam, una nota di delusione evidente nella sua voce. “Ho pensato che questo potesse essere un buon modo per mostrargli che siamo tutti dalla sua parte e che siamo fieri di lui. So benissimo che ha bisogno di saperci uniti, soprattutto in questo momento. Harry, sai quanto odia quando tu e Nick vi comportate come cane e gatto.” Il ragazzo si stringe nelle spalle. “Voglio dire… posso anche fare inversione e tornare indietro se vuoi, ma io… stavo solo pensando a cosa renderebbe felice Louis.”  
_Gesù. Sono. Uno. Stronzo._  
“Sei un buon amico Liam,” dice il riccio piano. “Mentre io sono uno stronzo.”  
“Non sei uno stronzo, Harry.” Risponde Liam. “Avrei dovuto confrontarmi con te prima di organizzare questa cosa con Nick. Mi dispiace.”  
“E a me dispiace non aver capito subito le tue intenzioni. È solo che… sai cosa mi succede quando sono in sua compagnia. Mi fa diventare pazzo.”  
“Lo so, ma è ancora il ragazzo di Louis, Harry. So che i tuoi sentimenti verso i suoi confronti sono molto più complicati dei miei, ma non è un cattivo ragazzo.” Dice Liam serio. “Non importa cosa pensiamo del fatto che stiano insieme…”  
“Non si tratta di questo, lo giuro.” Insiste Harry.  
Liam gli lancia uno sguardo.  
“Okay, non si tratta _solo_ di questo.”  
“Grazie,” dice Liam compiaciuto.  
Harry prende un altro sorso del suo caffè e poi posa il cartone nel porta bicchieri. Restano seduti in un silenzio confortante dopo ciò, mentre Liam canticchia l’ultima canzone di Drake suonata alla radio. Lui invece si guarda le mani, cercando di raccogliere i suoi pensieri.  
“A parte il fatto che non penso lui sia giusto per Louis, lui… lui non è mai stato gentile con me,” dice poi onestamente il riccio, studiando le sue unghie come se fossero la cosa più interessante del mondo. “Mai, neanche una volta. Ed è passato un anno e mezzo, Liam. Non ha mai rispettato la mia amicizia con Louis. Trova sempre un modo per farmi sentire piccolo o poco importante. In qualche modo _sa_ i miei punti deboli e riesce sempre a farmi innervosire.”  
“Sei tu che glielo permetti, Haz.” Dice l’amico gentilmente, abbassando il volume della radio.  
“Lo so.” Harry sente lacrime amare iniziare a pungergli gli occhi. Porta le mani verso il viso e le asciuga, cercando di farle smettere. “Cazzo,” espira piano, con un piccolo singhiozzo. “Lo so questo. Gli permetto di provocarmi ogni fottuta volta. Odio chi _sono_ quando mi trovo in sua compagnia, Liam. Lui tira fuori il peggio di me. Non sono una persona cattiva o aggressiva, o almeno mi piace pensare di non esserlo? Ma come posso non difendermi se lui continua e continua a prendermi in giro? Cristo, _so_ che Louis vuole che diventiamo amici, so che odia quando discutiamo, e so anche che quando capita deve decidere con chi schierarsi. Ma cazzo se fa male ogni volta che sceglie di stare dalla sua parte invece che dalla mia.”  
Harry chiude gli occhi e appoggia la schiena contro il sedile, mille emozioni si stanno mescolando dentro di lui e non riesce a capire quando questo viaggio verso casa di Nick sia diventato una sessione di terapia. Sente poi Liam parcheggiare e spegnere la macchina. Sono arrivati. Quando è successo?  
_Cazzo, ora devo affrontare Nick dopo aver pianto._  
Si sfrega furiosamente le mani sul viso. Guarda Liam, che ora è girato verso di lui, appoggiato allo sportello in modo da poterlo guardare correttamente.  
“Fanculo la serata.”  
Il riccio scoppia in una risata umida. “Cosa?”  
L’amico gli rivolge un sorriso dolce, gli occhioni marroni che trasudano dolcezza. “Mi hai sentito. Purtroppo, ci ha aperto il cancello e sa che siamo qui, quindi non possiamo tornare indietro ora, dobbiamo entrare. Ma resteremo un’ora al massimo, poi ti porto fuori a cena. Offro io.”  
Harry adora davvero tantissimo Liam.  
“Possiamo andare in uno di quei posti dove servono un sacco di cibo spazzatura?”  
Liam gli passa un fazzoletto di carta. “Andiamo da Applebee?”  
“Oh, cazzo sì. Da Applebee, per favore.” Harry si soffia il naso. “Ugh, ho l’aria di uno che ha pianto?”  
L’amico gli sorride gentilmente. “Stai benissimo. Dai la colpa all’allergia se dice qualcosa.” Salta giù dall’auto e apre la portiera posteriore per afferrare il pacco regalo già mezzo pieno. La richiude poi e si avvicina al lato del passeggero, aprendogli la portiera. “Sei pronto?”  
Harry prende un respiro profondo e scende dalla macchina, roteando le spalle per allentare la tensione. Scruta poi Liam. “Per ogni volta che mi chiama Boy-Scout,” dice il riccio seccato, afferrando il suo caffè. “Devi offrirmi uno dei loro buonissimi antipasti. E poi un dolce quando mi stancherò degli antipasti.”    
Liam ride ed i suoi occhi si increspano ai lati. “Affare fatto, Haz.”  
Nick vive nel più bel complesso di appartamenti a Charlottesville. Tutto ciò che riguarda quel posto urla _lusso,_ dai lampadari scintillanti al tappeto sontuoso che fiancheggiano l’ingresso. Harry è già stato qui prima, naturalmente, data la propensione che ha Nick di organizzare spesso feste a tema stravaganti. Ma non importa quante volte ci sia stato; si sente sempre inadeguato, fuori luogo, come se non appartenesse a quell’ambiente sfarzoso.  
“Non permettergli di farti buttare giù,” dice dolcemente Liam mentre bussa alla porta. Harry annuisce.  
Nick apre la porta. Beh, per quanto non lo sopporti, Harry deve ammettere che il ragazzo ha davvero buon gusto nel vestirsi e sta particolarmente bene in quei suoi skinny jeans strappati, una maglietta bianca sbiadita e le converse nere. Una camicia nera, sbottonata, con quelle che sembrano macchie d’inchiostro bianche completa il suo look, ed i suoi capelli biondi sono scolpiti in un ciuffo pressoché perfetto. Immacolato come sembra, tuttavia, Harry prova un grande piacere nel notare che le sue radici naturali stanno iniziando a mostrarsi, rovinando un po’ di quella perfezione.  
“Liam! Entra pure.” Dice allegro, poi si rivolge a lui con un “Scout.”  
“Grimshaw,” digrigna il riccio tra i denti. Lancia poi un’occhiata a Liam mentre entrano nell’appartamento del ragazzo.  
_E siamo ad uno. Zuppa di spinaci e carciofi._  
“Come stai, Nick?” Chiede Liam, sempre gentile.  
“Oh, bene,” risponde il giovane con aria allegra. “Sono stato molto impegnato alla stazione radio del campus in questi giorni. Posso offrirvi da bere? Birra? Qualcosa di più forte magari?”  
Harry solleva la sua tazza di caffè per farla notare al ragazzo. “Io sto bene così, grazie.”  
“Io devo guidare,” risponde Liam. “Ma un bicchiere d’acqua lo prendo volentieri.”  
Nick sorride. “Accomodatevi pure,” dice loro, mentre si dirige in cucina.  
Harry allora si guarda intorno. Il soggiorno di Nick è elegante e moderno, il divano in pelle scamosciata bianca e il divanetto più piccolo sembrano davvero comodi ma il riccio sa per esperienza che sono entrambi duri ed inflessibili. Le pareti sono dipinte di un grigio ardesia, per poter accentuare così le diverse tonalità di colore dei dipinti bizzarri e dei soprammobili artistici strategicamente collocati. (“ _Scusami_ ,” gli disse una volta Nick, con quella sua voce pretenziosa, “ _Sono oggetti d’arte_.”) Un ridicolo tavolino rosso si trova al centro della sala ed una grande insegna al neon che dice ‘Relax’ è appesa al muro di fronte, gettando ombre rossastre in tutta la stanza.  
Harry non può fare a meno di ridacchiare a quella palese ironia perché l’ultima cosa che questa stanza gli fa desiderare è appunto rilassarsi.  
Un episodio di _The Voice_ è stato messo in pausa sulla grande televisione al plasma. Sembra una di quelle stanze pronte per fare un servizio fotografico per una qualche rivista indipendente di interior design.  
Harry scuote la testa e si schiarisce la voce. “Hai… hai sentito Louis?”  
Nick ritorna in soggiorno, stringendo una bottiglina d’acqua ed un bicchiere pieno di ghiaccio. “No,” dice, allungando a Liam la bottiglia. Si dirige poi verso il carrello dei liquori posto in un angolo della sala e si versa un mezzo bicchiere di whiskey. Il riccio cerca di non roteare gli occhi.  
“Hanno una cazzo di regola di merda che non prevede telefonate per i primi cinque giorni,” spiega il ragazzo, prendendo un sorso del liquido ambrato. “Qualcosa sul dover concentrarsi sulla disintossicazione? Mi è sembrata una cosa abbastanza ridicola.”  
“Oh,” dice Harry.  
Nick poi lo guarda con attenzione e punta il cappotto che aveva tra le braccia. Lo aveva tolto appena entrato. “Bel cappotto, a proposito. YSL?”  
“Si,” risponde, un pizzico di orgoglio che si insinua nella sua voce. “È fantastico, non è vero?”  
_Vedi Liam? Posso comportarmi in modo gentile._  
Nick lo guarda da oltre il bordo del suo bicchiere. “Non è un po’ troppo per i tuoi standard, Boy Scout?”  
Harry sussulta.  
_Siamo a due. Alette di pollo._  
“Uhm… beh… l’ho trovato in un negozio dell’usato l’anno scorso? Sembrava un buon investimento.” Scrolla le spalle e si stringe il cappotto al petto, quasi come se volesse proteggerlo. “O almeno, Louis pensava che lo fosse,” aggiunge poi.  
“Io ho comprato quello a doppiopetto della loro nuova collezione la scorsa settimana. Ma il tuo è davvero in buone condizioni, per essere di seconda mano.”  
“Si, beh, non tutti hanno accesso al conto in banca di papà.” Sbotta Harry.  
Liam batte le mani insieme. “Okay,” dice ad alta voce, passando tra di loro per andare a sedersi sul divano. Depone il pacco con cura sul tavolino e si gira a guardarli, con le mani sui fianchi. “Siamo qui perché ho trovato un articolo molto interessante che diceva di preparare un pacco regalo per qualcuno in riabilitazione, ed io ed Harry abbiamo già iniziato. Cosa ti piacerebbe mettere, Nick?”  
Nick si siede sul divanetto e si piega in avanti, poggiando il bicchiere sul tavolo. Harry prende posto invece sul divano, dalla parte opposta alla sua. “Beh, cosa avete messo fino ad ora?”  
_Non sono affari tuoi._  
Il giovane tira la scatola verso di sé ed inizia a frugare il contenuto al suo interno.  
_Troppo tardi, lo sta già esaminando._  
“L’articolo parlava di mettere dentro lo scatolo cose che possano stimolare i sensi,” spiega Liam con calma. “Cose che possano tipo calmarlo, sai? Cose che gli ricordino casa.”  
Nick intanto posa tutti gli oggetti che tira fuori dalla scatola sul tavolino, uno per uno. Una coperta rosso acceso. Una felpa blu morbida, di qualche taglia più grande. Alza un sopracciglio a quella.  
“Avreste dovuto vedere la quantità di vestiti che ha portato con sé. Fidatevi di me, ho portato io la sua valigia ed era pesantissima.”  
“Si, ma questa è la felpa preferita di Louis,” dice Liam.  
Harry non può fare a meno di sorridere perché sa benissimo che quella felpa blu è _sua._ Louis gliel’ha rubata l’anno scorso e non si è mai preso la briga di restituirgliela, e lui non l’ha mai rivoluta indietro.  
“L’aveva lasciata a casa mia. Inoltre, ho vissuto con lui per un anno e so che ha sempre freddo, non importa cosa indossi.”  
“Questo è vero,” concorda con lui Nick. “I suoi piedi sono sempre ghiacciati e si rifiuta categoricamente di indossare dei calzini. Sempre.”  
Harry sospira e posa il suo caffè sul tavolo mentre Nick continua a curiosare.  
Diversi pacchetti di gomma, due scatole di Twinkies*, due pacchi di Oreo e Skittles, un pacco grande di patatine sale e aceto, le preferite di Louis. Una foto incorniciata di Liam, Harry e Louis.  
“C’è qualcosa che è vietato mettere?” Chiede Nick mentre prende deliberatamente il cartone del caffè del riccio per poi poggiarlo sopra ad un sottobicchiere. “Perché hanno controllato con minuzia la valigia di Louis quando ha fatto il check-in.”  
“Ho chiamato il centro,” risponde Liam. “Per quanto riguarda il cibo possiamo portare ciò che vogliamo, non ci sono alcune restrizioni dietetiche o altro. Niente a base di alcool ovviamente.”  
Nick si alza, finisce il suo whisky tutto d’un sorso e poi si dirige in cucina. Ritorna pochi minuti dopo stringendo una scatola di Choco Puff in una mano, un pacchetto di sigarette ed un accendino nell’altra.  
“Sono i suoi cereali preferiti, ne ho sempre una scatola in dispensa,” dice il giovane. “E poi so che avrò bisogno di queste,” aggiunge, poggiando le Malboro sul mucchio crescente di oggetti.  
Harry sbuffa. “Sigarette Nick? Davvero?”  
“Hanno il permesso di averle, Haz,” dice Liam dolcemente. “Me lo hanno spiegato quando ho chiamato.”  
“Penso soltanto che sia controproducente,” borbotta il riccio.   
Nick rivolge poi nuovamente la sua attenzione alla scatola. Sono rimasti soltanto due oggetti all’interno, i due oggetti a cui Harry tiene di più e che non voleva far vedere a Nick. Il giovane tira fuori la scatola di Travel Scrabble e legge la nota che il riccio aveva attaccato sul coperchio ad alta voce.  
“‘ _Vibey*_ non è una parola adatta. -H.’” Guarda poi verso di lui. “Che cosa significa?”  
Harry irrigidisce la mascella. Per un momento, considera di dire a Nick di quando Louis aveva cercato di vincere una partita a Scrabble utilizzando la parola ‘vibey’ per triplicare il punteggio, poi aveva messo su un’espressione indignata quando Harry lo aveva informato del fatto che quella parola non era presente nel dizionario di Scrabble. Ma la faccia compiaciuta sul volto del ragazzo gli fa cambiare idea.  
Si limita quindi a scrollare le spalle e “Imbroglia spesso quando giochiamo a Scrabble,” dire.  
“Che carini,” borbotta Nick. “Siete come due vecchiette.”  
“Già,” dice il riccio. “Siamo proprio noi.”  
Harry poi incontra lo sguardo di Liam, e nota che i suoi occhi marroni sono tristi, pieni di tacite scuse. Sa bene che non è colpa sua, e che aveva agito soltanto a fin di bene per Louis. Sa bene che non voleva che questa serata si rivelasse così imbarazzante, ma con Nick la situazione prende sempre questa piega, non importa quanto provi a comportarsi in modo gentile.  
Nick poi afferra un orsacchiotto arcobaleno dalla scatola, l’ultimo oggetto rimasto. _Rainbow Bear_ ha visto sicuramente giorni migliori. La sua pelliccia sta iniziando a consumarsi in alcuni punti per essere stato coccolato ed amato così tanto. Harry vuole gridare a Nick di togliergli le mani di dosso. Come _osa_ toccare qualcosa di così prezioso per lui e Louis? Si limita però solo a lanciargli uno sguardo uniforme.  
“Davvero Harry? Ha vent’anni, mica due.”  
_Oh no, non gli permetterà di fare questo._  
“Louis capirà,” dice semplicemente. “Capirà perché l’ho messo in questa scatola.”  
Liam a quel punto si sposta sul pavimento, accoccolandosi di fronte al piccolo tavolino. Raccoglie tutti i contenuti del pacco, rimettendoli dentro con cura. “Hai qualcos’altro da aggiungere, Nick? La scatola è piuttosto piena.”  
Il ragazzo sembra pensarci su. “Si. Ancora una cosa,” dice, e poi scompare nella sua camera da letto.  
“Harry, io-” inizia Liam.  
“No,” esclama il riccio. “Per favore. Non qui, okay?”  
Nick ritorna pochi minuti dopo, stringendo tra le mani una maglietta con un logo sbiadito di Dr Dre. “Dorme sempre con questa maglia.” La piega in modo ordinato e la poggia nella scatola. Harry nota poco dopo che l’ha posizionata proprio sopra Rainbow Bear, assicurandosi così che la maglietta sia la prima cosa che Louis vedrà non appena aprirà il pacco.  
_Lo ha fatto di proposito?_  
“Sono sicuro che gli manca,” dice, dando alla maglia un piccolo colpetto con la mano.  
_Si, lo ha fatto di proposito._  
“Fantastico, grazie.” Dice Liam, chiudendo la scatola prima che Harry possa fare qualcosa di stupido come prendere quella maglietta e lanciarla da qualche parte.  
In quel momento, il telefono di Nick squilla.  
_Fantastico, forse possiamo andarcene prima del previsto, e in fretta._  
Harry si infila il cappotto, pronto ad uscire da quella casa.  
“Pronto? Louis! Piccolo! Finalmente hai chiamato.”  
_O forse no._  
“Come sta?” Sputa fuori il riccio prima che possa fermarsi. Il cuore gli batte furiosamente nel petto, perché questo è l’effetto che gli fa Louis, anche indirettamente.  
Nick lo ignora, cacciandolo via con la mano come se fosse una mosca fastidiosa. “Quindi dimmi, pensi di poter tornare a casa presto? Avere qualche giorno libero per buona condotta?”  
Harry riesce a sentire la voce metallica di Louis che riecheggia attraverso il cellulare, abbastanza forte da sapere che è lì, che sta bene, ma abbastanza ovattata da non avere idea di cosa stia dicendo. Il petto inizia a dolergli.  
“Nick,” dice con tono spezzato. “Dimmi solo come sta e poi ci togliamo dai piedi. Promesso.”  
“Quindi stavo pensando che-” Nick si interrompe improvvisamente. Louis deve avergli chiesto qualcosa perché il ragazzo lancia un’occhiata a lui e Liam. “Si, è qui. Anche Liam. Ehm… stiamo guardando The Voice. Si, lo so.”  
_Beh, almeno non si è fatto scappare nulla sul pacco regalo, bocca larga com’è._  
“Comunque,” continua poi. “La parte difficile è finita, giusto? Adesso sono tutte lezioni di yoga ed arte, eh?”  
C’è una lunga pausa. Harry non riesce a capire se Louis stia parlando oppure no.  
Nick si siede sul divano, le lunghe gambe divaricate davanti a lui. “Mi manchi. Mi manca il tuo bellissimo viso. Mi manca svegliarmi con te… mi sento così solo senza averti qui con me.”  
_Okay. Non devo e non voglio ascoltare queste cose. Ora uscirò da quella casa, andrò da Applebee con Liam, ordinerò fajitas e alette di pollo e piangerò sulla mia zuppa di carciofi e spinaci. Un tipico martedì sera._  
“Liam? Possiamo andare?” Dice piano.  
Lancia un’altra occhiata a Nick, il quale ha la fronte corrugata e sta giocando con i fili dello strappo sui suoi skinny jeans. “Ehm… puoi darmi un piccolo aiuto? Non riesco a pensare a niente di intelligente da poterti dire. Mi sembra tutto così stupido, quindi io- oh.” Sospira pesantemente, ed il suo viso si indurisce. “Okay.” Guarda poi verso di lui, allungandogli il telefono. “Vuole parlare con te, Boy Scout.”  
Harry cerca di non inciampare nei suoi stessi piedi per l’impazienza che ha di arrivare il più velocemente possibile vicino a Nick per afferrare il cellulare. Per fortuna ci riesce. Nick si alza dal divano, si versa un altro po’ di whiskey e scompare poi in cucina.  
“Lou? Sei qui?”  
“Ehi, Hazza.” La voce di Louis risulta ovattata e metallica, ma comunque incredibilmente morbida e dolce. All’improvviso, tutto sembra ritornare al giusto posto per lui, tutta questa serata terribile sembra aver appena acquistato un senso. Gli è mancato così tanto, _così_ tanto. “Io, uhm… ho provato a chiamarti, in verità.”  
Il suo cuore sobbalza. “Cosa? Davvero?”  
“Ti sei già dimenticato di me, a quanto pare.” Lo prende in giro gentilmente. “Si, ti ho chiamato ma non ho ricevuto alcuna risposta.”  
Il giovane allora pesca il suo cellulare dalla tasca del cappotto. È in modalità silenzioso, e sullo schermo appare la notifica di una chiamata persa da un numero sconosciuto.  
“Oh, cazzo, Lou. Il mio telefono è in silenzioso. Mi dispiace.” Salva immediatamente il numero nei suoi contatti.  
“Ottima cosa che tu sia da Nick, allora. A guardare The Voice.”  
“Louis, sai cosa provo per Miley Cyrus.” Dice Harry, cercando di suonare serio.  
“Si, ricordo il tuo costume di Halloween. Vividamente.”  
Il riccio ride. “Allora, come stai Lou? Nick ha accennato qualcosa riguardo ad una disintossicazione?”  
“Io… io… è stato…” Louis balbetta, la voce quasi tremante, e poi inizia a piangere.  Il cuore di Harry si spezza in mille pezzi quando sente il ragazzo respirare affannosamente tra i singhiozzi. Vorrebbe così tanto raggiungerlo, essere lì con lui fisicamente e tenerlo stretto a sé, sussurrandogli tra i capelli che andrà tutto bene.  
“Oh, Boo. Non piangere. Per favore non piangere.” Harry fa un cenno a Liam, facendogli capire che uscirà fuori al balcone a continuare la chiamata. Apre la porta scorrevole e rabbrividisce all’aria fredda che colpisce il suo viso mentre prende posto su una delle sedie a sdraio di Nick. “O… piangi pure. Solo… vorrei essere lì per abbracciarti adesso.”  
Louis tira su col naso. “Harry, è stato _terribile_. Non sono mai stato così male in tutta la mia vita. Ho vomitato per due giorni, continuavo ad avere questi orribili incubi ogni volta che provavo a chiudere gli occhi per dormire. Sudavo freddo ed il mio corpo… tremava? Come se non avessi più il controllo su di esso.”  
Harry si morde il labbro, cercando di trattenere le lacrime.  
_Il mio Lou… il mio Lou ha passato tutto questo ed io non ero lì con lui._  
“E la cosa peggiore è che ero da solo, Haz. Voglio dire, c’erano le infermiere ed il mio terapista veniva a trovarmi spesso ma per il resto ero… solo. Mi sembrava di essere in una di quelle celle imbottite o qualcosa del genere. E non potevo chiamare nessuno. Ho pregato ed implorato che mi permettessero di chiamarti, ma non c’è stato verso.”  
_Beh, cazzo._  
Harry lascia che le lacrime gli righino il viso.  
“Ehi, ehi. Va tutto bene, Boo. Sono qui ora. Parla con me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ehi, ehi. Va tutto bene, Boo. Sono qui ora. Parla con me.”  
Louis si sente subito meglio dopo quelle parole. È come se la voce di Harry lo avvolgesse come una calda coperta. Dopotutto, Harry ha sempre avuto questo effetto su di lui. Scivola sul pavimento, tirando le ginocchia fino al mento, e si aggrappa al cellulare come se fosse l’unica sua ancora di salvezza.  
“Harry, odio stare qui. Sono così triste. È solo che… non è quello che mi aspettavo? Non posso farlo.”  
“Ascoltami bene,” dice l’amico con voce ferma. “Tu puoi farlo. Lo stai facendo già, Lou. Smettila di sminuirti così. Sei così forte Lou. Sei la persona più forte che conosca, e sono sicuro che riuscirai a rendere tutti fieri.”  
Ci sono dei momenti in cui la fiducia che Harry ripone in lui gli fa tremare il cuore e le ginocchia. Questo è uno di quei momenti.  
Harry è la persona più bella, splendida e pura del mondo, e lui non sa cosa ha fatto di buono nella vita per meritarsi una persona come lui.  
“Lo credi davvero, eh?” Dice piano.  
“Si.” Risponde il riccio solennemente.  
“Oh mio Dio, Haz, dovresti vedere il mio compagno di stanza! Allora… immagina il tipico stereotipo di un tossicodipendente. Tatuaggi, piercing, capelli rosa. Ecco, quello è Zayn.”  
“È gentile?”  
_Ovviamente Harry gli avrebbe fatto quella domanda._  
“È gentile abbastanza, immagino? È molto riflessivo su tutto, molto profondo. Continua a parlare di come questa esperienza gli abbia cambiato la vita. Tutti in realtà lo dicono. Domani inizio la terapia di gruppo e chissà che tipi di persone incontrerò. Io… io non sono come queste persone. Dovrei ‘integrarmi nella comunità’, come dice James, ma non ci riesco. Ne spara di stronzate quell’uomo Harry, davvero.”  
Harry ridacchia sommessamente, ma non dice nulla.  
“Voglio solo tornare a casa,” Louis tira fuori il suo – di Zayn in realtà – pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca. Ecco, su questo fronte Zayn è davvero gentile. Ne accende una, prendendo un lungo tiro. “Non ho bisogno di fare terapia,” aggiunge petulante.  
“Lou, tutti hanno bisogno di fare terapia in un modo o nell’altro,” risponde il riccio.  
Louis sbuffa. “Credo che tu abbia ragione. Hai sempre ragione, Hazza. Perché?”  
“Beh, hai bisogno di almeno una cosa che sia costante nella tua vita, giusto?”  
“Tu lo sei sempre,” replica Louis immediatamente. “La mia costante.”  
C’è un lungo silenzio dopo quelle parole. Louis si chiede se per caso abbia detto troppo, se per caso abbia superato qualche linea di confine, ma poco dopo sente Harry tirare su col naso.  
“Questo… ah… questo significa molto,” dice l’amico, con voce più roca del solito. “Grazie mille, Lou.”  
“Figurati, Haz.” Risponde dolcemente.  
Quelle parole gli sono uscite così facilmente, perché è semplicemente la verità. Harry c’è sempre stato per lui, sempre, fin da bambini. È sempre stato la sua luce in fondo al tunnel, il suo migliore amico, la persona più importante della sua vita, la sua _costante._  
Rimangono per un po’ in silenzio dopo questo. Louis prende un altro tiro dalla sua sigaretta ascoltando il respiro di Harry dall’altro capo della linea, interrotto da piccoli singhiozzi occasionali. Non sa esattamente perché lo trovi così confortante.  
“Ehi, posso parlare con Liam?” Chiede dopo un momento, rompendo l’incantesimo.  
“Si, certo Lou. Aspetta un secondo.”  
Louis sente dei rumori di sottofondo e poi Harry chiamare Liam.  
“Ho salvato questo numero sul mio telefono,” dice poi il riccio. “Puoi chiamarmi in qualsiasi momento, okay? Anche solo se vuoi che mi sieda e rimanga in silenzio ad ascoltarti. Posso farlo.”  
“So che puoi. Grazie Harry.”  
“Non ringraziarmi. Sono qui sempre. Uhm… grazie per aver parlato con me. Ne avevo davvero bisogno oggi.”  
“Anche io, H. Anche io. Ti voglio bene, tantissimo.”  
“Ti voglio bene anche io. Ecco Liam.”  
“Lou!” Dice Liam calorosamente. “Come stai, amico?”  
“Meglio ora che ho avuto la possibilità di parlare con voi ragazzi.” Louis prende un ultimo tiro dalla sua sigaretta prima di allungare la mano e spegnerla nel posacenere poggiato sul bancone. “Che ne dici di dirmi cosa ci fare _davvero_ lì?” Dice sornione.  
“Perché. C’è The Voice in tv, Louis. Non ce lo saremo perso per nulla al mondo,” dice l’amico con aria innocente.  
“Cazzate. A parte Miley Cyrus, Harry odia quel programma.”  
Liam scoppia in una risata. “Okay, va bene. Doveva essere una sorpresa, ma ormai. Stiamo preparando un pacco regalo per te. Hai qualche richiesta?”  
“Oh mio Dio, si. Potresti mandarmi ogni singolo giornale e rivista che trovi? Qui sono tutte così fottutamente vecchie, Lì! Hanno ancora la stagione di _The Bachelorette_ con Jojo sulle copertine, ed io già so com’è andata a finire perché ho visto tutta la stagione. Sono alla disperata ricerca di nuove notizie, del tipo… mi piacerebbe sapere come sta continuando questa cosa del divorzio tra Brad e Angelina, devi aiutarmi!”  
“Tu e queste tue riviste di gossip,” Liam ride affettuosamente. “Come ho potuto dimenticarmene?”  
“Ho bisogno di essere informato, Liam. Ho bisogno di pettegolezzi!”  
“Si, si, si. Vado a prenderle domani e poi ti spedisco tutto per posta, okay?”  
“Sei il migliore, Lì.” Dice con gratitudine. Si morde il labbro mentre sussurra poi con cautela “Quindi… com’è andata tra loro due stasera?”  
“Bene,” risponde in fretta l’amico. _Troppo_ in fretta.  
Louis sospira. “Non bene quindi.”  
“Lou, sai che non frequentiamo molto Nick quando tu non ci sei. È solo… difficile. Ma ehi, almeno non c’è stato alcuno spargimento di sangue. Non ancora, almeno.”  
“E speriamo non ci siano mai.” Louis rimette in tasca il pacchetto di sigarette. “Comunque, grazie per tutto questo, Liam. Lo apprezzo molto.”  
“Nessun problema. Ehi Lou, Nick rivuole indietro il telefono, quindi ti saluto, va bene? Prenderò le tue riviste e domani ti manderò tutto per posta, okay?”  
“Non vedo l’ora.”  
Louis sente il rumore di una porta che si apre e voci soffocate, poi la voce al telefono cambia ancora una volta.  
“Finalmente,” dice Nick, un cenno di irritazione colora la sua voce. “Stavo cominciando a sentirmi escluso.”  
Louis sospira soltanto. Non ha le forze per rassicurare Nick stasera e dirgli che è sempre lui il suo ragazzo preferito. Aveva bisogno dei suoi amici prima di tutto e di certo non si farà venire i sensi di colpa per questo. “Mi dispiace piccolo. Davvero. Io solo… mi dispiace.” Si limita a dire.  
“Va tutto bene.”  
Dopo ciò, cadono in un silenzio imbarazzante. Louis si rende conto che in realtà non ha nulla da dire a Nick in questo momento. Una parte di lui è incredibilmente irritata dal fatto che il suo fidanzato non si sia nemmeno preso la briga di chiedergli come sta. Ha scelto di concentrarsi solo su di lui e su come la sua assenza lo stia influenzando. L’altra parte di lui invece vuole soltanto strisciare di nuovo a letto.  
“Ehm, c’è qualcun altro in fila per il telefono,” mente. “Probabilmente dovrei andare.”  
“Di già? Louis, abbiamo a malapena parlato!”  
_Me ne sono accorto._  
“Mi dispiace, piccolo. Ti richiamo presto, promesso. E parleremo molto di più, okay?”  
“La prossima volta non condivido il telefono con nessuno. Non mi interessa chi altro sia qui.”  
_Sono così stanco._  
“Va bene. Mi dispiace davvero, Nick. Io non… non voglio ignorarti o altro, ma devo… devo andare okay? Ho tenuto il telefono per troppo tempo. Ti amo.”  
“Ti amo anch’io, Louis. Così tanto. Mi manchi.”  
“Si, anche tu. Ciao.”  
Louis posa poi la cornetta al suo posto ed offre a Perrie un piccolo sorriso. “Grazie per avermi permesso di usare il telefono, Perrie.”  
Lei sorride dolce. “Avresti potuto rimanere a telefono più a lungo, Louis. Non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto.”  
“Lo terrò a mente per le prossime volte allora, grazie. Penso che andrò a letto ora.”  
La ragazza annuisce. “Dormi bene. Ricorda che hai la terapia di gruppo domani mattina.”  
Louis si accende un’altra sigaretta. “Non vedo l’ora,” dice poi sarcasticamente.  
Si trascina per il corridoio, lasciando che il fumo della sigaretta riempia i suoi polmoni e lo calmi un po’. Raggiunge la sua camera ed apre la porta, trovando Zayn raggomitolato sul letto a leggere. Sta sempre a leggere, quel ragazzo. Quando sente i suoi passi alza lo sguardo dal libro e gli offre un piccolo sorriso.  
La voce di Harry risuona nella sua testa.  
_È gentile?_  
“Ehi, amico,” dice lui, facendo cadere il mozzicone nella solita lattina poggiata sul davanzale della finestra. “Grazie ancora per le sigarette. È stato… davvero gentile da parte tua darmele. Ti ripagherò presto.”  
Il moro lo guarda, poi il suo sorriso si allarga un po’ di più. “Nah, non preoccuparti Louis. Sono felice di condividere le mie cose.”  
Louis gli sorride e poi si sfila la tuta, indossando i pantaloni del suo morbido pigiama di flanella ed una canottiera bianca leggera. Si infila a letto e sospira, tirandosi le coperte fin sopra le spalle.  
“La luce ti infastidisce?” Chiede Zayn.  
“Nah, sono così stanco che probabilmente potrei dormire nel bel mezzo di Times Square. Puoi leggere per tutto il tempo che vuoi.”  
L’angolo della bocca del moro si alza per rivolgergli un altro sorriso, i suoi occhi però rimangono incollati alla pagina che sta leggendo. “Buonanotte, Louis.”  
“Buonanotte, Zayn.” Replica, con gli occhi già mezzi chiusi mentre affonda la testa nel suo morbido cuscino. Si chiede brevemente quale nuovo inferno abbia in serbo per lui James domani, ma non può concentrarsi su quello adesso. Per la prima volta in cinque giorni, si sente bene, tranquillo, ed è sicuro di riuscire a passare una nottata tranquilla. Per la prima volta si sente a suo agio qui.  
_Harry ha ragione.  
Posso farcela. _  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Twinkies: sono delle merendine americane, fatte di bastoncini di pan di spagna con crema all'interno.  
> *Vibey: allora, qui ho avuto un po' di difficoltà. In pratica in inglese vibey ha un significato, e sarebbe tipo quella chimica che hanno due persone che però non stanno ancora insieme, quindi qualsiasi parola mettevo non avrebbe avuto senso per la frase che dice Harry, ovvero che non esiste nel vocabolario, quindi ho lasciato la parola così com'è. Spero di non aver fatto impicci.  
> Detto questo, come sempre vi aspetto all'hashtag #OwnTheScars oppure potete lasciarmi una recensione.  
> All the love, Sil xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Own The Scars**  
  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo cinque.  
  
  
  
    
  
  
  
                                     **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il mattino successivo, Louis salta la colazione per poter dormire fino a tardi. Certo, è un po’ affamato mentre vaga per le sale di quell’immenso posto, cercando di trovare la stanza dove si terrà la terapia di gruppo, ma cerca di non pensarci troppo, anche perché lo ha fatto per una buona causa. Dormire è essenziale. Per la prima volta dopo una settimana, il suo sonno è stato abbastanza tranquillo, senza incubi ad ossessionarlo, ed ha voluto assaporare quella sensazione il più a lungo possibile, il che significava stare a letto il più a lungo possibile.  
Alla fine, riesce ad arrivare a destinazione, solo per scoprire che la stanza è completamente vuota. Di sicuro saranno ancora tutti a fare colazione.  
_Babbei. Così posso prendere il posto migliore._  
È piuttosto soddisfatto di sé stesso. Non è mai stato il tipo da arrivare per primo a lezione; di solito è l’ultimo ad entrare, e deve accontentarsi dei posti in ultima fila, divertendosi perennemente a scrivere messaggi ad Harry che invece si siede sempre in prima fila.  
_A proposito di Harry, sarebbe così fiero di me. Beh, non sarebbe felice di sapere che ho saltato la colazione, ma ehi. Una cosa alla volta._  
Si guarda intorno nella stanza. Ha la stessa atmosfera accogliente che ha avvertito in ogni altra stanza in cui è stato fino ad ora. Questa, in particolare, ha un bellissimo pavimento in legno, con un tappeto intrecciato fatto a mano nel centro. Gli unici posti in cui ci si può sedere sono un mucchio di cuscini dai colori vivaci, tutti disposti in cerchio. Citazioni ispiratrici decorano le pareti color giallo scuro.  
“Gesù Cristo,” dice Louis, la sua voce che rimbomba nella stanza vuota. “Che cosa faremo? Ci siederemo tutti in cerchio a cantare Kumbaya?”  
Afferra un posacenere da un tavolino e poi si sistema su un cuscino blu, felice di poter avere un momento per sé stesso. Si accende una sigaretta ed inspira profondamente, canticchiando nella sua testa, suo malgrado, Kumbaya. Sente la porta aprirsi. Piuttosto però che voltarsi e guardare chi si è appena unito a lui, rimane fermo dov’è, improvvisamente molto interessato al motivo intricato del tappeto colorato davanti a lui.  
Un paio di stivaletti neri consumati entrano nella sua visuale, il piede destro che picchietta con impazienta sul legno. A quel punto Louis non può fare altro se non sollevare lo sguardo, e nota delle gambe sottili rivestite in jeans neri attillati, una camicia a scacchi con solo i primi due bottoni slacciati e, infine, il volto di un ragazzo che sembra avere più o meno la sua età. I suoi capelli biondo ossigenato, sicuramente tinti, sono tirarti verso l’altro in maniera pressoché perfetta, quasi come se avesse infilato il dito in una presa elettrica. I suoi brillanti occhi blu hanno un bagliore strano, quasi maniacale, e si sta mordendo forte il labbro inferiore. Il suo sguardo è snervante.  
“Posso aiutarti?” Chiede Louis dopo un paio di minuti.  
“Quello è il mio cuscino,” risponde il ragazzo.  
“Cosa?”  
“Sei seduto sul mio cuscino. Mi siedo sempre lì durante le sessioni di gruppo. Sul cuscino blu. Quello su cui sei, appunto, seduto.”  
“Oh,” dice Louis casualmente. “Mi dispiace.”  
Detto ciò, prende un altro tiro di sigaretta ed alza un sopracciglio verso il ragazzo misterioso, che lo sta ancora guardando. Non ha alcuna intenzione di alzarsi da lì. Il biondo quindi continua a fissarlo, il corpo teso come una corda di violino.  
“Puoi alzarti per favore?”  
“C’è il tuo nome su questo cuscino?”  
“No.”  
“Ecco. Io sono arrivato qui per primo,” Louis scrolla le spalle. “Siediti da qualche altra parte.”  
“Ma-”  
“Siediti sul cuscino verde. Che importa?”  
Il ragazzo a quel punto comincia ad agitarsi, e la sua voce si alza di qualche ottava. “Ma è il _mio_ cuscino,” insiste. “Non posso sedermi su quello verde perché è lì che si siede Gillian. Se mi sedessi su quello verde, allora Gillian non saprà dove sistemarsi, quindi prenderà il posto di qualcun altro. E poi quella persona prenderà il posto di qualcun altro e così via…”  
“Beh, allora si alzerà. Ci alzeremo tutti. Si chiama anarchia.” Dice Louis seccamente.  
“Si, esattamente Bender, mi hai capito.”  
Louis rimane piacevolmente colpito dal fatto che il giovane abbia immediatamente capito il riferimento al film _The Breakfast Club._  
“Beh,” dice Louis, prendendo un ultimo tiro di sigaretta e spegnendola subito dopo. “Comunque non voglio alzarmi.”  
“Cosa?”  
“E’ solo un fottuto cuscino,” scatta. “Il mondo non finirà se ti siedi da un’altra parte per una stupida sessione di terapia.”  
Il ragazzo si passa le mani tra i capelli, riuscendo in qualche modo a farli stare ancora più in alto. “Senti, so che sei nuovo qui, quindi chiuderò un occhio. Ma per favore, lasciami il mio posto. Io- io non prendo molto bene i cambiamenti.”  
“Ovviamente.”  
Il biondo allora comincia a camminare intorno al cerchio di cuscini, borbottando qualcosa tra sé e sé che non riesce bene a capire. Dopo pochi istanti batte le mani insieme per la gioia e si gira verso di lui con un sorriso luminoso, come se avesse trovato la soluzione a tutti i suoi problemi. “Puoi sederti sul cuscino viola! Nessuno si siede sul cuscino viola! Beh, Michelle era solita sedersi lì, ma adesso è andata via. Quindi puoi avere il suo posto. Vedi? È tutto risolto. Adesso ridammi il mio cuscino!”  
“Gesù Cristo, va bene,” sbotta Louis. “Se questo ti farà star zitto, puoi avere il tuo stupido cuscino del cazzo.”  
Louis si alza e si avvicina quindi al cucino viola, sedendosi in un soffio a gambe incrociate.  
Il ragazzo invece si lascia cadere sul cuscino blu, sorridendo vivacemente. Sembra uno che ha appena vinto alla lotteria. “Il mio cuscino,” sospira soddisfatto. “Il mio cuscino.”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e si accende un’altra sigaretta.  
“Sono Niall, a proposito,” dice il ragazzo. “Alcolista. E tu sei?”  
“Louis.”  
“Qual è il tuo problema, Louis? Oltre a fumare una sigaretta dopo l’altra, intendo.”  
Louis lo fissa. “Cosa intendi?”  
“Perché sei finito qui? Che droghe usavi?”  
“Oh. Uhm… anfetamine ed alcool, suppongo?”  
“Supponi?” Niall lo studia attentamente.  
“Voglio dire… è tutto un grosso equivoco, davvero. Non sono un tossicodipendente.”  
Il biondo scoppia in una risata fragorosa. Assomiglia ad una iena.  
“Perché ridi?” Dice Louis stizzito.  
“Non sai quante persone dicono la stessa cosa quando arrivano qui per la prima volta. È divertente.”  
“Ma è vero per me,” insiste Louis.  
“Oh, ne sono certo,” dice Niall con aria condiscendente, una scintilla di allegria ancora presente nei suoi occhi blu. “Sei l’eccezione alla regola, giusto?”  
“Sono qui solo perché la mia famiglia mi ha praticamente costretto. Vedi, ho avuto un incidente? Diciamo che la situazione mi è un po’ sfuggita di mano, ed hanno soltanto ingigantito la cosa, ad essere onesto.”  
“Beh, è sempre così quando si tratta di droga,” dice Niall seriamente. “Ti stavi solo divertendo, vero Bender?”  
“Esattamente,” dice Louis, alzando la mano che stringe la sigaretta in aria in modo trionfante. “Grazie! Mi hai capito.”  
Niall sembra volergli rispondere, ma proprio in quel momento il resto del gruppo entra dalla porta, ed un grande chiacchiericcio inonda la stanza. Zayn si siede su un cuscino giallo accanto a Louis, porgendogli un muffin.  
“Ho pensato che avessi fame,” dice il moro con tono dolce quando lui gli lancia uno sguardo sorpreso.  
Louis prende un pezzo del muffin e se lo porta alla bocca, improvvisamente conscio del fatto di essere molto affamato. Gusta con avidità il dolcetto, girandosi poi verso Zayn. “Grazie, Zayn. Ero affamato.”  
“Saltare i pasti non è visto di buon occhio, per tua informazione,” risponde il giovane tranquillamente. “Non farci l’abitudine.”  
Louis si stringe nelle spalle e si gira verso la ragazza seduta accanto a lui sul cuscino verde. “Sei Gillian?”  
Lei sembra confusa. “No, sono Beth.”  
Il castano assottiglia gli occhi e si volta verso Niall, che li sta osservando e sembra star cercando di trattenere le risate.  
“Pensavo che Gillian si sedesse sempre sul cuscino verde,” dice, lanciando un’occhiataccia al biondo.  
“Niall!” Interviene Beth, guardando il ragazzo. “Smettila di prendere in giro il nuovo arrivato, okay?”  
Niall si mette una mano sul petto in modo drammatico e mette su una finta espressione indignata. “Elizabeth, così mi _ferisci_! Sai che non lo farei _mai_!” Poi scoppia di nuovo a ridere. È chiaramente fiero di sé stesso.  
Louis non lo ammetterà mai ad alta voce, ma è rimasto molto colpito dallo scherzo di Niall. Normalmente è difficile prendersi gioco di lui, perché non ci casca mai, e invece il biondo lo aveva fregato alla grande. Aveva creduto al suo piccolo teatrino sul cuscino e tutto il resto, e lo aveva costretto ad alzarsi con quella sua farsa. Se non lo odiasse così tanto – si, ora lo odia per quello che gli ha fatto – probabilmente lo adorerebbe. Ha proprio bisogno di un partner per poter creare drammi.  
“Okay voi, tutti seduti,” dice James mentre entra nella stanza, stringendo tra le mani un raccoglitore gigante. “Iniziamo. Prima di tutto, come potete vedere, abbiamo un nuovo membro che si è unito al nostro gruppo oggi. Ragazzi, questo è Louis.”  
“Ciao, Louis,” dice il gruppo di ragazzi all’unisono.  
_Ma è una setta questa? Ho accidentalmente aderito ad una setta?_  
“Vediamo,” dice James. “Conosci Zayn.” Fa poi il giro e gli introduce tutti gli altri. “Questa è Beth, Gillian, Niall-” Il biondo agita dolcemente una mano in segno di saluto, e lui rotea gli occhi. James si accorge di quella piccola interazione e ride. “Vedo che hai già conosciuto il nostro burlone. E poi qui abbiamo Julian e Aiden.”  
Louis fa un mezzo cenno di saluto. “Ehi.”  
Tutti lo fissano, chiaramente aspettandosi che dica qualcosa in più su di lui e magari sulla sua situazione, ma rimane in silenzio.  
“C’è qualcos’altro che vorresti dire, Louis?” Lo incita James.  
Louis prende un altro morso del suo muffin. “No,” sbotta, inclinando il mento con aria di sfida mentre incontra gli occhi di James. L’uomo sostiene il suo sguardo per diversi secondi prima di girarsi e rivolgersi al resto del gruppo.  
“Okay, allora. C’è qualcosa che qualcuno di voi vorrebbe condividere prima di immergerci nell’argomento di oggi?”  
Diverse mani si alzano. Louis trattiene una risatina derisoria.  
“Beth?”  
La ragazza accanto a lui inizia a parlare. “Mi sento davvero arrabbiata oggi.”  
James la guarda gentilmente, i suoi occhi blu pieni di calore. “Perché? So che tua madre è stata qui ieri, c’entra qualcosa per caso?”  
“Si,” continua lei. “E’ esatto. Lei è ancora così…”  
Louis in quel momento spegne il cervello. L’ultima cosa che desidera ascoltare in questo momento sono i lamenti autoindulgenti.     
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

********

                                                      

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Una settimana dopo, Louis viene convocato nell’ufficio di James. Sono stati sette lunghi giorni fatti di sedute di gruppo, terapia e ancora sedute. Certo, adesso sta iniziando quasi ad ambientarsi in quel posto, tutto gli sembra sempre più familiare ed il cibo non è niente male, ma ancora si chiede perché sia lì. Lui non è come queste persone, e gli sembra sempre di essere fuori posto. È orribile, sotto certi aspetti. Per non parlare del fatto che non c’è stato ancora nessun trattamento spa, se non si mette in conto il fatto che Zayn abbia cambiato i suoi capelli in un viola brillante mentre faceva un pedicure a Niall nel loro bagno. No, Louis non vuole tener conto di questo episodio, grazie mille.  
Si ridesta dai suoi pensieri quando arriva davanti all’ufficio di James. Bussa alla porta in legno massiccio, sentendosi un po’ come uno di quegli alunni che vengono chiamati nell’ufficio del preside dopo aver combinato qualche guaio.  
“Avanti,” risuona la voce dell’uomo da dietro la porta.  
L’ufficio di James è esattamente come Louis si aspettava che fosse. Pulito ed accogliente. La scrivania si trova in un angolo della stanza, un lussuoso divano in pelle blu notte si trova invece nell’altro angolo, con una poltrona dall’aria comoda proprio accanto. I diplomi dell’uomo sono esposti in bella vista sul muro dietro la scrivania, insieme ad alcuni articoli incorniciati riguardanti Cedar Springs e la sua professionalità. Alcune piante sono allineate sul davanzale della finestra e c’è una libreria piena di raccoglitori e opuscoli di ogni genere, soprattutto quelli sull’auto-aiuto. Le luci del soffitto sono spente; la stanza è illuminata da alcune lampade poste negli angoli, che emanano un bagliore soffuso e calmante.  
“Louis,” dice James con quel suo solito sorriso sereno che sembra essere scolpito sul suo viso. “Giusto in tempo. Accomodati pure sul divano.”  
Il ragazzo quindi si lascia cadere drammaticamente sulla pelle morbida del divano. “Oh Dio, è arrivato il momento in cui inizi a psicanalizzarmi?  Devo raccontarti la storia della mia vita e poi tu mi dirai che il motivo per cui ho iniziato a bere e fare uso di droghe è radicato nel fatto che Michael Walker mi ha chiamato frocio in quinta elementare?”  
“Non oggi,” dice l’uomo con voce calma. “Riserveremo i traumi infantili per la prossima seduta. Oggi faremo solo una piccola chiacchierata.”  
Louis lo guarda con un sopracciglio alzato. “Una chiacchierata? È un nuovo modo per dire terapia?”  
James si alza da dietro la sua scrivania, stringendo tra le mani una penna ed un blocco per gli appunti. Si sistema sulla poltroncina posta di fronte al divano e si sporge in avanti, guardandolo con sguardo serio. “Perché sei qui, Louis?”  
“Che cosa?”  
“Ti ho chiesto perché ti trovi in questo posto.” Dice pazientemente.  
“Uhm.” Louis inizia a giocare con le maniche del maglione, cercando nel suo cervello una risposta giusta a quella domanda. “Il mio patrigno ha minacciato di privarmi di ogni sostegno economico se non fossi venuto qui. Quindi… ecco perché, immagino. Non lo so.”  
James sospira. “Non lo so nemmeno io, francamente. Sei qui da tredici giorni e non vedi alcun progresso. Sono stato piuttosto paziente con te, perché sapevo che venire qui non era stata una tua idea, ma speravo che avresti capito che abbiamo così tanto da offrirti, che avresti capito che possiamo aiutarti. Ma… non ti integri nel gruppo. Durante le sessioni ti siedi lì ed alzi gli occhi al cielo per tutto il tempo mentre tutti gli altri parlano e fanno il loro lavoro. Non fai quasi mai le faccende che ti spettano, ti stai inimicando gli altri pazienti…”  
“E quindi cosa,” dice il castano con voce pacata, sentendosi molto, molto piccolo dopo quelle parole. “Mi stai buttando fuori?”  
James lo studia attentamente. “Ti piacerebbe, vero?”  
Louis non dice niente, incrocia semplicemente le braccia al petto in modo difensivo ed incontra lo sguardo dell’uomo.  
“No,” continua James dopo un momento. “Non ti sto buttando fuori, per quanto tu desideri che lo faccia.”  
“Ma io non appartengo a questo posto,” insiste Louis.  
“Perché dici così?” Chiede James pazientemente.  
“Queste persone sono tutte tossicodipendenti o alcolizzate,” risponde lui con un’alzata di spalle.  
Qualcosa scintilla negli occhi di James.  
“E tu invece non lo sei?”  
“No.”  
“Davvero?”  
“Voglio dire… si, bevo,” dice il ragazzo, agitando la mano in modo sprezzante. “E si, prendo delle pillole ogni tanto, ma non sono dipendente dalle droghe. Avrei potuto smettere ogni volta che volevo.”  
“Hai mai pensato di smettere?”  
“No.” Risponde Louis senza pensarci due volte.  
James cerca di trattenere un sorriso trionfante e scrive qualcosa sul suo blocco. Louis realizza subito il suo errore.  
“Ehi! Aspetta un attimo, mi hai ingannato! Non è quello che intendevo!”  
L’uomo scarabocchia qualcos’altro. “E che mi dici della tua overdose?”  
“È stato solo un incidente.”  
Quando James lo guarda di nuovo, i suoi occhi sono tristi. Non lo aveva mai visto così prima d’ora. Era abituato ai suoi sorrisi e agli occhi sempre scintillanti di divertimento. Questo sguardo non sa come reggerlo. “Lo sono sempre.” Dice semplicemente, e poi ritorna a scrivere degli appunti.  
“Cosa stai scrivendo?” Chiede allora con impazienza. James lo ignora, finendo di scrivere ciò che doveva prima di tappare la sua penna ed alzare di nuovo lo sguardo.  
“Ho intenzione di provare una tattica diversa con te, Louis.”  
“Cosa? La terapia con elettroshock?”  
L’uomo gli lancia uno sguardo avvizzito. “Hai sempre una risposta sarcastica per tutto, vero?”  
“Non lo so. È così?” Dice Louis non aria di sfida. “Senti, voglio soltanto aspettare in completa solitudine che passino i miei ventotto giorni per poi essere finalmente fuori da qui, okay? Non cercare di guarirmi, perché sto bene. Cerca di stare il più lontano possibile da me.” Louis si alza, sfregandosi i palmi delle mani sulle cosce. “Abbiamo finito?”  
“No, non abbiamo ancora finito.” La voce di James è fredda e dura, tutta la parvenza della sua natura da uomo dolce e sorridente è improvvisamente sparita. “Siediti.”  
Il castano obbedisce. Sente il suo intero corpo tendersi come una corda di violino mentre si siede rigidamente sul divano.  
“Louis, a parte i tuoi genitori, chi sono le persone più vicine a te?”  
“Harry e Nick,” replica immediatamente.  
“Bene. Organizzerò un incontro con loro quattro. Li farò venire qui, ci metteremo seduti e parleremo di tutto questo.”  
“Cosa?” Esclama Louis.  
“Potresti renderti _davvero_ conto di quanto il tuo problema sia grave se te lo senti dire da loro.”  
“Sentire cosa? Cosa intendi fare?”  
Louis sente il petto farsi sempre più stretto. Un senso di panico inizia a prendere possesso delle sue membra e del suo corpo, facendolo respirare più velocemente del normale.  
“Calmati Louis,” dice James, vedendo le sue condizioni. “Non voglio torturarti o altro. Voglio solo farli venire qui per parlare. Devi sapere della tua dipendenza, devi saperlo dalle persone a te più care. Perché, a differenza di ciò che pensi, questa cosa non sta influenzando solo la tua vita. O sei così egocentrico da pensare che le tue azioni non si riversino sugli altri?”  
Louis lo fissa, non sapendo cosa dire. Il senso di panico che stava provando poco prima sta iniziando a scemare, lasciando spazio ad un peso sul suo cuore che non riesce bene ad identificare.  
“Il tuo lavoro in questo incontro sarà soltanto quello di ascoltare. Niente interventi. Niente risposte sarcastiche. Solo ascoltare. Va bene?”  
“Qualcos’altro?”    
Vuole uscire il più in fretta possibile da questo ufficio.  
“Un consiglio soltanto. Preparati, Louis.” Sospira James. “Questo incontro non sarà facile. Sentirai cose molto difficili da assimilare.” Fa una pausa, cercando il suo viso alla ricerca di qualcosa. Louis però stringe la mascella ed indurisce la sua espressione, facendogli capire che non ha intenzione di farsi psicoanalizzare da lui. “Non vorrai lasciare questo posto dopo ciò che succederà.”  
“Certo, come no,” dice, alzandosi dal divano. “Penso proprio che tu sottovaluti l’odio che provo nei confronti di questo posto, James.”  
“Io invece penso che tu stia sottovalutando il tuo problema e non capisci quanto dolore stia causando tutto questo,” risponde l’uomo.  
I due si fissano intensamente per qualche istante.  
“Puoi andare ora, Louis.” Dice poi James, indicandogli la porta. “Ci vediamo stasera alla seduta di gruppo.”  
“Non vedo l’ora,” risponde impassibile, fuggendo via da quell’ufficio e dalla cruda verità che gli era appena stata sbattuta in faccia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

********

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La sera seguente, Louis è felice di trovare la postazione delle infermiere vuota quando va lì per poter usare il telefono. Sorride mentre compone le cifre familiari del numero di Harry.  
“Pronto?”  
Louis abbassa la voce di un’ottava, aggiungendo ciò che spera sia una venatura sexy. “Salve, qui è Rambo della _Beefy Guys 4-U_ hotline, e chiamo per Harry Styles.”  
“Rambo!” Grida Harry, con voce roca e squillante. “Dio, mi sei mancato piccolo. Dove sei stato? Non mi hai più richiamato ed è passato così tanto tempo dall’ultima volta in cui ho sentito la tua voce.”  
“Uno dei miei altri clienti mi ha tenuto ammanettato a letto per quelli che mi sono sembrati secoli. Ma ho pensato a te per tutto il tempo perché sei il mio ragazzo preferito.” Risponde Louis, mordendo un sorriso.  
“Mmmmh, lo so che lo sono,” mormora il riccio con voce bassa e sensuale. “Cosa stai indossando, Rambo?”  
Louis prova a pensare a cosa potrebbe mandare in tilt Harry.  
“Niente se non quel paio di mutandine che mi hai comprato.”  
“Quelle rosse merlettate? Con il fiocco?”  
Louis deglutisce, sentendo la bocca un po’ secca.  
“Si, fanno sembrare il mio culo molto più carino. Tutto per te, piccolo.”  
“Sei già aperto per me, quindi?” Chiede il riccio, la voce più roca del solito.  
Louis arrossisce ed il suo membro si contorce nelle mutande, pulsando a quelle parole.  
_Controllati. Questo è_ Harry _, per l’amor di Dio. E non vincerà questa volta. No che non lo farà._  
“Si,” dice, respirando affannosamente e sperando che Harry non se ne accorga. “Come mi vuoi?”  
“Mani e ginocchia,” dice il riccio con tono autorevole. “L’ultima volta mi hai scopato così bene che sono riuscito a sentirti anche dopo giorni, quindi è giusto che io possa fare lo stesso con te.”  
Mille immagini cominciano a lampeggiare nella testa di Louis e quindi tossisce, lasciando cadere completamente il personaggio che stava interpretando. Preme il palmo della mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni, cercando di attutire la sua erezione mezza dura.  
“Gesù _Cristo,_ Harry.”  
_Devo andare a farmi una doccia fredda. O una sega. O forse entrambe le cose._  
“Baci tua madre con quella bocca?”  
Harry ride, una risata di pancia che scalda il suo cuore immediatamente.  
“Niente da fare, Lou. Non riesci mai a calarti completamente in questa cosa. Sei destinato a perdere.”  
“Ehi! Vedrai che prima o poi riuscirò a batterti,” dice Louis, mettendo il broncio.  
“Continua a ripetertelo,” Harry ridacchia affettuosamente. “Comunque, come stai Lou?”  
“Oh mio Dio, sono così fottutamente stufo di dover parlare di me stesso. È tutto ciò che facciamo qui. Possiamo parlare prima di te? Per favore?”  
“Oh… uhm… certo.” Louis sente un fruscio di fogli attraverso la linea. “Sto mettendo insieme i fogli della mia domanda per questo stage estivo presso il reparto pediatrico del Centro Medico di Boston…”  
“Ma è grandioso, Haz.” Dice Louis, sapendo quanto Harry tenga ai suoi studi e al suo sogno di diventare un pediatra. Si sta impegnando veramente tanto ed è sicuro che riuscirà in tutto ciò che si è prefissato.  
“Si, lo è. Ed il Dr Higgins ha alcuni amici all’università di Boston…”  
“Che tipo di amici?”  
“Louis,” ridacchia l’amico. “E’ una cosa seria!”  
“Lo so, lo so. Mi dispiace. Continua pure.”  
“Dicevo. Ha alcuni amici, quindi mi sta aiutando a compilare la domanda e sta scrivendo anche una lettera di raccomandazione per me. Sarebbe davvero una grande opportunità per me se venissi accettato. E potrebbe essere una marcia in più per l’ammissione ai corsi di medicina.”  
“Verrai accettato,” dice Louis con sicurezza.  
“Non lo so. È un istituto molto prestigioso. Tonnellate di persone stanno facendo domanda per questo programma da tutto il paese. E prendono solo tre persone. Tre, Lou.”  
“E tu sarai uno di loro. Sei brillante, Harry. Sei uno dei migliori studenti della nostra classe. Ami i bambini e loro amano te. Tutto quello che devi fare è incantarli con il tuo charme quando farai il colloquio, ed io so benissimo che lo farai perché sei la persona più affascinante del pianeta.”  
Ed è vero. Harry riesce sempre ad incantare tutti con quei suoi modi di fare eleganti e raffinati. Sembra riuscire a leggerti dentro con un solo sguardo, quei suoi occhi verdi hanno il potere di farti dimenticare tutto ciò che ti circonda. È dolce e gentile con tutti ed ha un portamento ed un’eleganza che sono unici nel suo genere. Non ha ancora incontrato una singola persona che non sia rimasta ammaliata da lui e da quel suo essere sempre così… così… così _troppo_ in una volta. E poi è così intelligente, quando parla di ciò che ama è ipnotico. Ecco come poter descrivere Harry Styles: ipnotico. Ammaliante. Ti cattura con un solo sguardo e tu non puoi fare a meno di cadere in quella rete, inerme. Non puoi fare a meno di farti trascinare via dalla tempesta che è quel ragazzo.  
“Ma io-” sente dire da Harry, quindi si ridesta dai suoi pensieri.  
“Niente ma, Haz. Come tuo compagno più vecchio-”  
“Sei più grande di me di soli due mesi, Lou.”  
“Esattamente. Come ho detto, come tuo compagno più vecchio, devi ascoltarmi. Smettila di sminuirti. Stavolta non te lo permetterò. Devi capire quanto tu sia incredibile, Haz. La persona più incredibile che conosco.”  
Louis può benissimo immaginare Harry arrossire anche attraverso la linea telefonica. È un tale paradosso per lui, quel ragazzo. Non capirà mai come Harry possa riuscire a non batter ciglio e a rimanere impassibile quando Rambo chiama, per poi trasformarsi nel più delicato dei fiori ed arrossire non appena lui gli fa un complimento.  
“Inoltre,” aggiunge Louis. “Quando è stata l’ultima volta in cui non hai ottenuto qualcosa che volevi una volta che te la sei messa in testa?”  
“Voglio dire-” inizia il riccio.  
“Smettila Harold. La risposta è mai. Perché meriti tutte le cose belle di questo mondo, perché anzi meriti _il mondo intero._ Quindi, ripeti dopo di me: io otterrò questo stage.”  
“Io otterrò questo stage.” Ripete il riccio come un pappagallo.  
“Così va meglio.”  
“Così va meglio.”  
“Sei un idiota.”  
“Sei un idiota.” Ripete ancora Harry.  
Louis ridacchia dolcemente. Inizia a giocare con il filo del telefono mentre si prepara alla sua prossima domanda, la gola secca.  
“Ehi… uhm… quindi James ti ha chiamato, si?”  
“Si,” dice Harry piano. “L’ha fatto.”  
“Quindi ci sarai sabato, giusto? Non sarebbe lo stesso senza di te.”  
“Certo che ci sarò, Louis.” Risponde il riccio, la voce ancora morbida. “Qualsiasi cosa per te.”  
“E, uhm…”  
_Cazzo, ora sono_ io _quello che sta arrossendo, che diavolo. Controllati._  
“Uhm… grazie per Rainbow Bear, Hazza,” butta finalmente fuori, schiarendosi la voce. “Significa… ah… significa molto per me che tu me l’abbia mandato.”  
Quello che Louis non dice è che ha quasi pianto quando ha visto l’orso. E che dorme rannicchiato a lui quasi tutte le notti da allora, perché gli ricorda così tanto casa ed Harry. È confortante sentirlo accanto a lui durante la notte, lo fa sentire meglio.  
“Mi prenderò buona cura di lui, okay? Promesso.”  
“So che lo farai.” Risponde Harry.  
“Dovrei… probabilmente dovrei andare. Abbiamo una specie di serata cinematografica obbligatoria stasera e sarò nella merda fino al collo con James se dovessi saltarla. Inoltre, non voglio che tu abbia la linea occupata in caso chiami Rambo.”  
“Non essere sciocco, Louis. Non è così che funzionano le hotline. Posso sempre chiamarlo io.”  
“Giusto. Come ho potuto essere così stupido? Ad ogni modo… mi… mi manchi, Haz. Non vedo l’ora di vederti.”  
“Mi manchi anche tu, Lou. Adesso vai alla tua serata film prima che finiscano tutti i popcorn.”  
“Dio, spero davvero che ci siano i popcorn.” Mugola Louis drammaticamente.  
“Beh, che tipo di serata cinema sarebbe senza popcorn?”  
“Esatto. Questo è il motivo per cui siamo migliori amici, Haz.”  
“Riattacca il telefono, Lou.”  
“No, riattacca tu Harry. Non hai una domanda da finire? Perché stai ancora parlando con me?”  
“Louis, giuro su Dio-”  
Louis riattacca con una risatina. Tira fuori dalla tasca il suo nuovo pacchetto di sigarette e ne accende una. Controlla l’orologio mentre espira fuori il fumo. Mancano quindici minuti prima dell’inizio del film. Subito nella sua testa si accende un’idea e sorride maliziosamente.  
Ruberò il cuscino blu di Niall, fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bene, dopo il piantino con Two Of Us (quanto è bella ragazze? QUANTO?) Ecco il quinto capitolo! Come ho detto, èun capitolo di passaggio per introdurre diciamo la sessione che si terrà nel sesto capitolo. E vi dico ragazze, preparatevi. Preparatevi davvero, perché è un dolore assurdo.  
> Detto ciò, vi aspetto su tw come sempre all'hashtag #OwnTheScars o se volete potete lasciarmi una recensione.  
> All the love, Sil xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note iniziali: allora, questo capitolo è molto intenso. Come ha scritto l'autrice, purtroppo è necessario per lo sviluppo di Louis e della sua condizione. Ci sarà una parte in corsivo dove Harry racconta dal suo punto di vista la mattina dell'incidente, quindi se volete potete saltarla (non credo però magari c'è chi non vuole leggerla). E poi ci sarà il racconto di Zayn. Insomma, un vero vulcano di emozioni. Io ho pianto sia quando ho letto sia quando poi ho tradotto, quindi preparatevi.  
> Ci vediamo alla fine, bacioni xx

** Own The Scars **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo sei.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                                     
  
  
  
                                    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis è appoggiato al muro fuori dalla sala da pranzo. James dovrebbe venire a prenderlo tra pochi minuti e per un breve momento si chiede se per caso ha il tempo di fumare una sigaretta, prima di ridacchiare tra sé e sé.  
_Chi voglio prendere in giro? C’è sempre tempo per una sigaretta._  
Ne accende quindi una ed inspira profondamente, sperando che la nicotina possa calmarlo. I pancakes che ha appena mangiato per colazione sembrano piombo nel suo stomaco e vorrebbero quasi risalirgli su. Si sente davvero nervoso, e la mano gli trema leggermente mentre si porta la sigaretta alle labbra.  
_Probabilmente non avrei dovuto bere quella seconda tazza di caffè._  
Ne aveva davvero bisogno però. Si sente esausto, gli incubi ed il sonno irrequieto sono tornati proprio la scorsa notte, dopo una settimana di tregua.  
_Perché proprio adesso? Cosa c’è di sbagliato in me?_  
Si era svegliato diverse volte durante la notte, urlando e con il corpo inzuppato di sudore. Aveva persino svegliato Zayn con le sue grida, ma il moro non si era assolutamente arrabbiato con lui e non aveva nemmeno chiamato un’infermiera come si aspettava. Non gli aveva nemmeno chiesto di spiegare cosa gli stesse succedendo.  
_Non che avessi potuto farlo, comunque._  
Zayn aveva semplicemente tirato fuori un pacchetto di sigarette e gliene aveva offerta una, ed insieme avevano fumato nella loro stanza illuminata dai raggi della luna, con Zayn che lo osservava in silenzio mentre afferrava un’altra sigaretta subito dopo aver finito la prima. Louis aveva la sensazione che il ragazzo stesse aspettando che lui parlasse, senza però farlo sentire obbligato, ma lui non sapeva proprio cosa dirgli, non sapeva da dove cominciare. Aveva bisogno soltanto di un conforto silenzioso, e Zayn sembrava averlo capito senza dire nulla. E quindi erano rimasti così, seduti a fumare silenziosamente per almeno un’ora, prima che Louis sospirasse e si trascinasse di nuovo sotto le coperte, sentendosi abbastanza calmo da provare a dormire di nuovo.  
Dopo ciò, si era sentito imbarazzato per come aveva giudicato Zayn nell’istante in cui lo aveva visto, e si era dovuto ricredere su di lui.  
_Non è questa una delle regole d’oro? Non giudicare un libro dalla copertina?_  
Ora comunque ha imparato la lezione. Sa benissimo che sarebbe stato eternamente grato del fatto di aver incontrato un ragazzo così onesto.  
_Capelli rosa… no, capelli viola, piercing e tutto._  
E quindi eccolo qui. Stanco morto, spossato e nervoso. Sta cercando in tutti i modi di non vomitare i due caffè che aveva bevuto, il sapore acido che gli scorre su e giù per la gola, ed è in procinto di affrontare le persone più importanti della sua vita per la prima volta dopo sedici giorni. Fantastico. Semplicemente fantastico.  
James poi si avvicina a lui. “Pronto, Louis?”  
Lui spegne la sigaretta e la butta in un cestino lì vicino. “Come mai prima.”  
Iniziano quindi a camminare insieme lungo il corridoio, in silenzio. Non è mai stato in quest’ala della struttura prima d’ora, ma gli sembra comunque tutto dannatamente uguale. Lo stesso pavimento in legno e gli stessi tappeti colorati, la stessa illuminazione fioca ma confortevole e calda. Per un attimo, si chiede chi abbia progettato questo posto. Dopo alcuni momenti, finalmente James parla.  
“Sono già tutti qui. Li ho già informati su come funzionerà la seduta, quindi inizieremo subito.” Si ferma davanti ad una porta il legno massiccio e si gira a guardarlo. “Ricorda quello che ti ho detto,” dice serio. “Sei qui per ascoltare e ascoltare soltanto. Ti darò la possibilità di parlare alla fine della sessione, ma fino ad allora non devi parlare. Non aggiungere commenti, non contraddire ciò che sta dicendo qualcuno, niente. Devi solo ascoltare, è chiaro?”  
“Cristallino,” dice piano Louis.  
James spinge la porta e lo guida nella stanza. L’atmosfera all’interno è tesa, quel tipo di tensione che provi quando entri in una stanza e sai che la gente stava parlando di te pochi secondi prima. Sua madre sembra triste, mentre Nick ed Harry si stanno guardando in modo assassino, lanciandosi pugnali l’un l’altro dalle estremità opposte della stanza. Mark invece sembra arrabbiato.  
_Beh, niente di nuovo dunque._  
“Ah beh salve, non preoccupatevi per me, io sto bene.” Butta fuori Louis prima che possa fermarsi.  
James sospira pesantemente. “Louis,” dice severamente. “Cosa ti ho _appena_ detto?”  
Louis guarda in basso verso le sue scarpe, sentendosi improvvisamente in colpa. “Scusa,” dice piano.  
_Non riesco a fare una sola cosa giusta._  
Ci sono due sedie poste di fronte ai suoi genitori e a Nick ed Harry, e James lo guida verso una di esse, intimandogli di sedersi mente lui occupa l’altra. Louis a quel punto guarda tutti e quattro. Nick gli offre un grande sorriso che però è dolorosamente falso, a giudicare dalla tensione attorno ai suoi occhi. Mark ha un’espressione vuota, mentre sua madre è già sul punto di piangere. E infine, guarda Harry. Il suo sguardo lo investe come un treno in corsa, facendogli quasi mancare il fiato. Poche volte aveva visto quell’espressione sul volto del riccio. Gli angoli della sua bocca sono tirati verso il basso ed i suoi occhi verdi sono vuoti e tristi, turbati.  
_Si, Haz, lo so che ho un aspetto orribile. Grazie per la conferma._  
“Il primo passo per superare una dipendenza è ammettere di avere un problema,” inizia James. “Louis, visto che hai difficoltà a farlo, ho fatto venire qui le persone a te più care in modo che parlino con te. Tutti qui si preoccupano per te e vogliono soltanto aiutarti, va bene? Non sono qui per condannarti. Questo è uno spazio sicuro e ho chiesto loro di essere il più onesti possibile riguardo al modo in cui il tuo recente comportamento li ha influenzati. Non sarà facile per loro dire queste cose, così come non sarà facile per te ascoltarle… ma la mia speranza è che questo possa aiutarti a capire come tu e la tua dipendenza stiate influenzando anche la vita delle persone che ami. Ho bisogno quindi che tu ascolti attentamente ciò che hanno da dirti e poi potrai rispondere, okay?”  
Louis annuisce e poi lancia un’occhiata ad Harry, ma quest’ultimo sta guardando il pavimento, torcendosi le dita delle mani. È una cosa che fa sempre quando è nervoso.  
James guarda tutti loro. “Qualcuno vuole iniziare?”  
“Lo farò io,” dice Mark immediatamente.  
_Ovviamente, cazzo._  
Louis sente immediatamente il suo corpo tendersi come una corda di violino ed incrocia le braccia al petto in modo difensivo, come se potessero proteggerlo da ogni cosa.  
_Okay, vediamo di farla finita il prima possibile._  
“Va bene, Mark,” dice James gentilmente. “Dì pure a Louis come ti senti.”  
“Sono arrabbiato e deluso.”  
“Come mai?”  
Mark si rivolge a James. “Sta buttando via-”  
“Non parlare a me, Mark,” dice il terapista pazientemente. “Parla con Louis. Ho bisogno che tu lo guardi e gli dica come ti senti.”  
Il giovane si morde il labbro e si costringe ad alzare lo sguardo per poter così incontrare gli occhi del suo patrigno. Tiene lo sguardo fisso su di lui, la spina dorsale che diventa sempre più rigida.  
_Coraggio, parla e falla finita._  
“Louis, stai buttando via tutto ciò per cui abbiamo lavorato così duramente. Stai buttando via delle opportunità per le quali io avrei ucciso quando avevo la tua età. Mi fa infuriare il fatto che io abbia sacrificato così tanto per mandarti in una buona scuola e a te invece non importa un bel niente. Non vai nemmeno a lezione la maggior parte delle volte!”  
Louis trasalisce.  
_Dannazione, non farti intimidire._  
“Pensavi che non lo sapessi, Louis? Sono un ex studente ed ho molti amici in quel dipartimento! Come pensi che io mi senta quando mi chiamano preoccupati del fatto che tu non ti presenti a lezione o che vai male ai test? È umiliante, ecco cosa. È umiliante cercare di inventare scuse per te, quando in realtà sei solo uno scansafatiche e stai soltanto sprecando i miei soldi.”  
_Scansafatiche?_ _Vaffanculo. Il più delle volte rimango sveglio tutta la notte per cercare di studiare. Pensaci bene, è così che ho iniziato a prendere quelle pillole in primo luogo. Ma tu che puoi saperne._  
“E ora ti stai comportando allo stesso modo anche qui. Sei una tale delusione.”  
Con la coda dell’occhio, Louis vede Nick ed Harry borbottare, frementi di rabbia. Quasi gli viene da ridere alla consapevolezza che l’unica volta in cui quei due si trovano d’accordo è quando si tratta di Mark.  
“Mark, ricordati che non siamo qui per rimproverare Louis o per farlo star male,” lo interrompe James. “Non è questo lo scopo dell’incontro. Capisco la tua rabbia, so che è frustrante vedere la persona a cui tieni sprecare il suo potenziale, ma pensiamo ad altro. In che modo la sua dipendenza ha influito sul vostro rapporto? Possiamo concentrarci su questo?”  
_Ha. Quale rapporto?_  
“Louis, da quando io e tua madre ci siamo sposati, ti ho sempre trattato come se fossi figlio mio, carne della mia carne, sangue del mio sangue. Ti ho adottato, ti ho dato il mio cognome. Abbiamo anche pianificato di darti dei fratelli. So che tua madre ha sempre desiderato avere una casa piena di bambini, ma-” Mark si interrompe, sfregandosi una mano sul viso e sospirando profondamente. “Beh, questo lo sai già. Ci abbiamo provato per anni ma non siamo stati in grado di avere altri figli, e tu… tu sei tutto quello che ho, Louis.”  
_Si, e non sono mai stato abbastanza per te, non è vero? Ho provato, provato e riprovato, e ho cercato sempre di essere abbastanza per te, ma non ha mai funzionato. C’è sempre qualcosa che non va in me._  
“Così ho investito tutto quello che ho su di te, Louis. Sei il mio unico erede. Non sono stato altro che solidale con te, figliolo. Sai benissimo che è così. Ti sono stato accanto quando hai fatto coming out, ti ho supportato anche se non era questo il futuro che avevo immaginato per il mio unico figlio. L’ho accettato. Ti ho amato. Ho sognato in grande per te. Quindi questo? Questo è sbagliato. Sembra che tu mi abbia sputato in faccia tutto ciò che ho sacrificato per te.” Mark si sporge in avanti, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Come ti sei permesso di mancarmi di rispetto in questo modo, Louis.”  
Louis cerca di mordere una risata amara, ma non può fare a meno di lasciare che un piccolo sbuffo esca dalle sue labbra.  
_Fanculo tutto questo. Non voglio ascoltare più nulla._  
James gli mette una mano sul ginocchio per intimarlo di stare fermo e non dire nulla, stringendo forte. Lui allora piega il mento con aria di sfida, stringendo forte le braccia intorno al suo petto. Sua madre intanto sta tirando su col naso, tamponandosi gli angoli degli occhi con un fazzoletto. Harry ha la mano poggiata sulla sua spalla, ma i suoi occhi sono ancora puntati verso il pavimento. La postura di Nick invece è simile alla sua. Si sta spostando a disagio sulla sedia accanto a Mark, i suoi occhi nocciola pieni di compassione.  
“Nient’altro, Mark?” Chiede James.  
“Questo è tutto ciò che ho da dire,” risponde Mark.  
“Grazie per aver condiviso con noi queste parole. Apprezzo la tua onestà.” James poi si rivolge a Jay. “Jay, tu cosa mi dici? Perché stai piangendo?”  
La donna guarda prima Mark, poi Louis. “Perché vi comportate così? Perché sembra che vi odiate a vicenda? Cosa è successo alla nostra famiglia? Come hai detto, siamo tutto ciò che abbiamo, quindi perché vi parlate in questo modo? Non lo capisco!”  
“Io non odio-” inizia a replicare Mark.  
“Mark, il tuo turno è già passato, hai avuto la tua occasione per parlare,” dice James severamente. “Adesso è il turno di Jay.” Sorride gentilmente alla donna. “Continua pure, Jay.”  
Louis incontra lo sguardo di sua madre. Sente un nodo stringergli la gola quando i suoi occhi blu, gli stessi occhi blu che vede ogni mattina quando si guarda allo specchio, si riempiono di lacrime fresche.  
_Per colpa mia. Io l’ho fatta piangere._  
“Louis, tesoro mio, il mio cuore si sta spezzando pian piano. Eri solito essere così felice. Eri così pieno di vita. Le persone non potevano fare a meno di gravitare intorno a te perché semplicemente eri capace di trascinare tutti verso di te senza nemmeno provarci. Come una calamita, attiravi tutti con quel sorriso splendido e la tua dolcezza e le tue battute. Eri un sole, piccolo. Eri _il s_ ole. Che cosa ti è successo?” La sua bocca trema mentre cerca di controllare le lacrime.  
Il petto di Louis a quelle parole duole, come se un coltello si fosse infilato ne bel mezzo di esso.  
_Non so cosa mi sia successo, mamma._  
“Ora sei sempre… arrabbiato, tutto il tempo. C’è un’amarezza in te che non avevo mai visto prima. E fa male, Louis. Fa male davvero tanto, soprattutto perché tu non ti rendi conto di essere diverso. E invece lo sei.”  
“In che senso è diverso, Jay? Diglielo,” dice James tranquillamente.  
“Non vuoi più venire a casa. Inventi scuse su scuse per non venire a trovarci. Tu… tu menti. Ci nascondi un sacco di cose… le nascondi a _me_. Prima mi raccontavi tutto, ogni singolo dettaglio della tua giornata ed ora invece nulla, è come se avessi eretto un muro intorno a te. So che ti stai nascondendo da me, Louis.”  
Il giovane sa benissimo ciò che ha fatto. Sa benissimo che ha fatto di tutto per non tornare a casa e non stare con i suoi genitori, sa che ha inventato mille scuse. Semplicemente non si era reso conto che sua madre se ne fosse accorta.  
Jay poi afferra la borsa che aveva appoggiato a terra e se la poggia sul grembo, frugando all’interno di essa. “Avevo capito che c’era qualcosa che non andava in te il giorno in cui ti abbiamo portato qui, così sono tornata al tuo appartamento quella sera stessa. Inizialmente ero andata semplicemente per pulire e sistemare, ma poi ho… ho trovato queste.” Tira fuori una bottiglia di pillole.  
Louis sussulta.  
_Oh cazzo. Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo._  
“Ho trovato questo flacone nella tua cucina. Il coperchio era ancora aperto. Eri fatto il giorno in cui sei venuto qui, Louis,” dice in lacrime. “Hai continuato a prendere queste cose anche dopo che sei quasi morto per overdose!”  
Harry emette un grido addolorato, sembrando quasi un animale ferito. Si nasconde la testa tra le mani, con le spalle larghe che tremano e sussultano. Louis sposta subito lo sguardo su di lui, gli occhi spalancati. Harry però non alza gli occhi, non lo guarda.  
“Così ho pensato… forse dovrei cercare ancora, forse ce ne sono altre,” continua sua madre, la voce vacillante. “Per ogni evenienza.” Detto ciò, tira fuori dalla borsa un flacone dopo l’altro, con le lacrime che le rigano il viso. “Li ho trovati sparsi in tutto il tuo appartamento, Louis. Erano nascosti ovunque. Ho praticamente messo a soqquadro tutto, e Dio sa quante ancora ce ne sono sparse in casa.”  
Louis conta sei flaconi sul suo grembo.  
_Gesù Cristo, davvero ne ho così tante?_  
Jay afferra uno dei flaconi tra le dita, ed il suo viso si indurisce. “Queste pillole sono l’unica cosa di cui ti importa, Louis.” Dice, gettando la bottiglia sul pavimento. Il coperchio si apre e le pillole si sparpagliano praticamente ovunque, l’eco di esse che colpiscono il pavimento di legno duro risuona attraverso la stanza. Louis quasi salta sul posto a quel suono, e la cosa più brutta e assurda è che sente il suo cervello ricominciare a bramare, a _desiderare_. La pelle gli formicola.  
_Sono proprio lì, a portata di mano. Sarebbe così facile abbassarsi verso il pavimento e raccoglierne una. Solo una. È solo una pillola. Fallo e basta._  
Afferra un’altra bottiglia. “Non ti importa di me.”  
Anche questa finisce a terra, ed il rumore delle pillole che colpiscono il pavimento gli stranamente fa pensare al crepitio dei fuochi d’artificio quando stanno per spegnersi.  
Un’altra bottiglia. “Non ti importa di tuo padre.”  
Il suono di questo flacone che finisce a terra è attutito dai singhiozzi angosciosi di Harry.  
_Hazza, mi dispiace. Mi dispiace tanto._  
Un altro flacone. “Non ti importa di Nick.”  
Lacrime amare cominciano a rigare il viso di Louis mentre si gira a guardare il suo ragazzo. La faccia del giovane è pallida, la bocca aperta per lo shock. Louis si sente una merda.  
Un’altra bottiglia colpisce il pavimento. “Non ti importa di Harry.”  
_No, non è vero. Mi importa. Harry, guardami. Mi importa di te._  
Harry però non lo guarda.  
“E ovviamente non ti importa nemmeno di te stesso.”  
Jay lancia un ultimo flacone, che atterra proprio ai suoi piedi.  
Lui urla e prende a calci la bottiglia, allontanandola da lui come se fosse in fiamme.  
“Non ti importa della tua stessa _vita_ , Louis,” continua sua madre. “Mi hai spezzato il cuore.”  
Le lacrime hanno cominciato a scendere copiose, adesso. Louis riesce a malapena a respirare perché sente il naso intasato, quindi boccheggia senza fiato.  
_Come ho potuto farlo? Come ho potuto essere così egoista? Questo non sono io. Io non tratto mia madre in questo modo. Non la faccio preoccupare così, cazzo. Dio, sono un tale casino. Cosa c’è di sbagliato in me?_  
James gli allunga un fazzoletto di carta, che lui afferra con gratitudine e col quale si soffia immediatamente il naso. L’uomo poi si alza, prende una scopa posta nell’angolo della stanza ed inizia a spazzare via le pillole.  
“Mi dispiace, ho combinato un disastro.” Dice Jay dolcemente.  
“Non scusarti,” risponde James, mentre prende il tutto con una paletta. “So che è stato difficile per te, Jay.” Lei annuisce, asciugandosi le lacrime col dorso della mano. “Sei stata davvero brava. Grazie per aver condiviso questo momento con noi.” James ritorna al suo posto accanto a Louis dopo aver gettato tutto nella pattumiera. “Hai altro da dire prima che andiamo avanti?”  
Sua madre lo guarda a lungo e Louis può benissimo dire che si sta davvero trattenendo per cercare di non allungarsi verso di lui e toccarlo.  
_Mi chiedo se James abbia detto loro che non potevano toccarmi?_  
La donna si raddrizza sulla sedia, concentrata su di lui. Il suo sguardo è intenso, così intenso che Louis vorrebbe quasi distogliere gli occhi dai suoi, ma si sforza di mantenere il contatto visivo.  
_Merita questo da me._  
“Ti voglio bene, Louis.”  
Louis sente qualcosa sciogliersi nel suo petto.  
“Ti voglio bene così, così tanto,” dice con fervore. “Sei il mio bambino. Lo sarai sempre. Spero tu lo sappia.”  
Louis chiude gli occhi, lasciando che quelle parole lo colpiscano in pieno, cercando di assorbirle e farle incollare come resina nel suo cervello. Dopo un momento, fa un respiro tremante e annuisce.  
James guarda tra Nick ed Harry, come se stesse riflettendo su chi dovesse parlare adesso.  
“Nick, e tu cosa mi dici?”  
_Okay allora._  
Il ragazzo si agita sulla sedia. È ancora un po’ pallido e sembra che preferirebbe essere ovunque tranne che qui.  
_Beh, siamo in due, tesoro._  
“Io non… non lo so.” Balbetta piano.  
“Beh, sei il suo ragazzo, quindi Louis passa molto del suo tempo con te, non è vero?”  
“Certo che sì.”  
“Quindi,” continua James, infinitamente paziente. “Che cosa hai notato di diverso nel suo comportamento negli ultimi mesi?”  
Nick guarda Louis con aria interrogativa, quasi come se non volesse dire nulla, come se avesse paura di fare la spia e dire qualcosa che potrebbe farlo arrabbiare. “Noi… uhm… siamo usciti molto di più recentemente, molto più di quanto facciamo di solito. Andavamo nei pub per divertirci e… uhm… abbiamo anche esagerato un po’ più del solito.”  
Nick gli lancia uno sguardo come per chiedergli _è okay così?  
Beh, tu non lo sai Nick ma di solito ero già mezzo ubriaco quando venivi a prendermi per uscire. E non lo hai mai notato. _  
Louis annuisce comunque, mordendosi un labbro, sperando che il dolore fermerà le sue lacrime.  
“Com’è uscire e andare al pub con Louis, Nick?”  
“Ci divertiamo. Ci divertiamo sempre quando siamo insieme,” dice il ragazzo con enfasi. Esita poi, e gli lancia uno sguardo pieno di scuse prima di continuare. “Ma ultimamente… non lo so… ultimamente è stato un continuo farti da babysitter e assicurarmi che tu non perdessi il controllo. E quello… quello non era affatto divertente.”  
_Ah, scusami per aver intralciato il tuo divertimento, allora._  
“Perdere il controllo in che senso? Sii sincero,” dice James. “E più specifico.”  
“Tu… uhm… bevi così tanto,” continua Nick con riluttanza. “Tipo, _davvero_ tanto Louis. Non ti fermi mai quando usciamo. Poi… hai iniziato anche a mischiare le pillole con l’alcool.” Guarda poi James, leggermente in preda al panico. “Non molte! Solo una o due e non _ogni_ volta che uscivamo…”  
_O tre o quattro. E si, piccolo, lo facevo ogni volta._  
“Dici sempre che hai soltanto bisogno di smorzare via la tensione, e lo capisco. Credimi, lo so. Ma poi tu… bevi tantissimo, bevi fino a sentirti male o addirittura svenire. Non ti fermi.”  
Louis pensa a tutte le volte in cui Nick ha dovuto letteralmente trascinarlo via di peso dal bar, e si sente piccolo.  
“O svieni o a volte sei così iperattivo da non riuscire a dormire. Tu… a volte hai questi piccoli sbalzi d’umore? Passi dall’essere felice e provocante ad essere depresso ed arrabbiato in una manciata di minuti. Non riesco più a starti dietro, è frustrante a volte.”  
“Come ti fa sentire tutto questo, Nick?”  
Il giovane ignora la domanda di James, sporgendosi in avanti e appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia. “Non è che non mi piaccia prendermi cura di te,” dice con serietà. “Lo faccio con piacere. Mi fa sentire bene il fatto che tu abbia bisogno di me. Nessun altro ha mai bisogno di me. Ma… anche io ho bisogno di te? Ultimamente è solo… mi sento come se passassi in secondo piano per te?”  
_Oh Dio no. Questo no. Non è giusto da parte sua far sentire Nick in questo modo._  
“Io solo… non so cosa ti sta succedendo, Louis. E tu non… non me lo dici. E questo è così frustrante, piccolo. Eravamo… eravamo soliti divertirci così tanto prima? Questo invece… questo è troppo? Rivoglio indietro il mio fidanzato, quello felice e che sapeva divertirsi con poco.”  
“Va bene essere frustrato, Nick. La dipendenza è una malattia difficile da capire ed accettare.”  
Nick si passa una mano tra i capelli biondi, emettendo un enorme sospiro mentre alza lo sguardo verso il soffitto. “Già.”  
Restano tutti seduti in silenzio per un momento. Louis sa chi è il prossimo a parlare e non è affatto pronto. Prende un respiro profondo e si gira verso Harry.  
_Perché non mi guardi, Haz?_  
“Harry, sei stato molto silenzioso oggi,” dice James gentilmente. “Ma ovviamente ti sei sentito molto toccato da ciò che è stato detto. Cosa provi in questo momento?”  
Harry tiene gli occhi ben piantati sul pavimento, e continua a giocare con le sue mani. “Provo un sacco di cose,” risponde tranquillamente, ma non approfondisce più di tanto.  
Il cuore di Louis sta battendo velocemente, tanto che pensa possa sfondargli la gabbia toracica.  
_Perché non mi guardi? Guardami. Sono proprio qui._  
“Harry, tu sei amico di Louis da quando eravate bambini, vero?”  
“Da quando avevamo cinque anni,” mormora il riccio.  
“E sei tu quello che ha trovato Louis in fin di vita per l’overdose, giusto?”  
Louis lancia un’occhiata a James, ed un impulso sfrenato di proteggere Harry si fa spazio attraverso il suo corpo.  
_Dannazione, James, sai che è così. Che cazzo stai facendo?_  
Harry annuisce, i suoi capelli ricci e morbidi oscillano al movimento della sua testa.  
“Harry, penso che tu debba raccontare a Louis di quel giorno.”  
Il giovane alza lo sguardo su James, i suoi occhi verdi spalancati per lo shock. Scuote la testa furiosamente.  
“Che cosa? Io… cosa?”  
“Coraggio,” incalza l’uomo. “Puoi farcela. È importante che lui sappia.”  
Harry tiene gli occhi fissi su James. “Beh, avevamo il nostro-”  
“Ho bisogno che tu lo dica guardando Louis, Harry. Per favore.”  
Il riccio prende un respiro profondo e _finalmente_ lo guarda. I suoi occhi verdi sono ancora lucidi e cerchiati di rosso per il pianto. A Louis, vederlo così, ricorda il bambino dell’asilo che piangeva perché gli altri ragazzi si prendevano gioco del suo contenitore per il pranzo degli _Orsetti del cuore._  
Ricorda che lui si era avvicinato a questo bambino con i capelli riccissimi, fregandosene di tutto, e gli aveva detto _Il mio orsetto preferito è quello rosa, il tuo invece? Io mi chiamo Louis, tu come ti chiami?_  
E il resto, come gli piace dire, è storia.  
Louis gli rivolge un piccolo cenno di incoraggiamento, anche se una singola lacrima scivola lungo la sua guancia.  
Harry allora raddrizza la schiena e si sistema un ricciolo dietro l’orecchio, prima di iniziare a parlare.  
“Avevamo un test di metà semestre quella mattina, il test di chimica inorganica…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                       

********

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cazzo, è presto, _pensa Harry mentre arranca su per le scale dell’appartamento di Louis._ Spero che Louis abbia preparato il caffè.  
_Il loro test di metà semestre inizierà tra due ore e mezza. Un sacco di tempo per una sessione intensa di studio. Harry conosce la teoria e le formule a memoria, ovviamente. Si sta preparando per questo esame da due settimane, facendo schemi e ripetendo ogni cosa durante i suoi piccoli turni di pausa in biblioteca. Ma Louis… Louis ha trovato molta difficoltà per questa materia. A volte non si presentava nemmeno a lezione.  
(“Il mio cervello non funziona, Haz. Non riesco a capire nulla. Che cazzo sto facendo qui? Mi sento così stupido.”)  
Quindi si, Harry farà tutto il necessario per aiutarlo. Inoltre, una sessione di studio dell’ultimo minuto sembra proprio l’ideale per fargli capire almeno le basi.  
Arriva davanti alla porta di Louis e bussa. Mentre aspetta, pensa a quali siano le formule più importanti e quindi quali siano quelle che Louis deve assolutamente sapere.  
Nessuna risposta.  
“Dai, Lou,” dice un po’ impaziente. Tira fuori il telefono e chiama Louis. Sente il telefono dell’amico squillare da dietro la porta, all’interno dell’appartamento. _  
Beh, almeno è in casa. Probabilmente sta ancora dormendo. O forse è sotto la doccia?  
_Harry mette in tasca il telefono ed afferra le sue chiavi per cercare la copia delle chiavi di casa di Louis. (È utile dal momento che Louis è solito rimanere chiuso fuori dal suo appartamento parecchie volte.) Trova finalmente la chiave placcata di blu e spalanca la porta.  
“Lou? Lou, sei sveglio? È ora di studiare, forza!”  
C’è qualcosa di… strano. Sbagliato. Tutte le luci sono accese, ma l’appartamento è stranamente silenzioso. Il soggiorno è un disastro, il che è tipico di Louis, ma Harry non può fare a meno di pensare che ci sia qualcosa che non va. Un senso di nausea mista a terrore prende possesso del suo stomaco mentre si dirige verso la camera da letto. “Louis?” Chiama ancora, aprendo la porta.  
I suoi occhi vagano per l’intera stanza. La finestra è in frantumi e le tende sono ammucchiate sul pavimento. La sedia della scrivania è capovolta. Harry sente il panico iniziare a prendere possesso delle sue membra. _  
Dov’è… dov’è Louis?  
_Poi finalmente, la vede: una piccola mano che sbuca dal lato del letto.  
“Louis!” Urla il riccio mentre corre verso lo spazio tra il letto e la finestra. “Gesù Cristo, Louis!”  
C’è vetro ovunque, talmente tanto che scricchiola sotto la suola dei suoi stivali. Louis giace privo di sensi sul pavimento, una pozza di sangue attorno al suo corpo. Harry cerca di togliere con la punta degli stivali più vetro possibile così da potersi accovacciare accanto a lui senza tagliarsi o ferirsi. Prima di tutto avvicina l’orecchio al naso del ragazzo per controllare che respiri ancora _(respira, grazie a Dio), _prima di cercare la fonte dell’emorragia. Trova uno squarcio sul braccio sinistro dell’amico, dal quale continua a sgorgare sangue a fiotti._  
Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo, cazzo, cazzo.  
_“Resisti, Lou.”_  
Quando ho iniziato a piangere?  
_“Resisti, sono qui.”  
Harry preme una mano sul taglio profondo sul braccio dell’amico, sentendo il sangue iniziare a colargli tra le dita. _  
È così… appiccicoso? Nessuno mi ha mai detto che il sangue fosse così appiccicoso?  
_Harry si guarda freneticamente intorno per cercare di trovare qualcosa da usare per poter fermare la perdita di sangue, non trovando però nulla nei paraggi. Comincia quindi rapidamente a sbottonarsi la camicia con una mano, tenendo l’altra saldamente aggrappata al braccio di Louis. Si toglie velocemente la camicia, sfilando prima un braccio e poi l’altro, cercando di non togliere mai la mano dalla ferita sul braccio dell’amico per troppo tempo. Brividi di freddo percuotono il suo corpo quando rimane solo con una maglietta a mezze maniche, e preme la camicia sulla ferita, sentendo il tessuto morbido iniziare ad assorbire il sangue._  
Che cazzo stai facendo seduto qui? Chiama subito il 911!  
_La sua mano trema a dismisura quando scava nella tasca del suo jeans per afferrare il cellulare._  
Cazzo, vai più veloce, Harry.  
_Preme il pulsante di chiamata d’emergenza sulla sua schermata principale.  
“911, qual è la sua emergenza?”  
“Ho bisogno di un’ambulanza,” esclama Harry. “Il mio amico… il mio amico ha avuto un incidente.”  
“Cosa è successo, signore?”  
“Io non… non lo so!” Esclama Harry tra le lacrime. “L’ho trovato in queste condizioni! Non so quando e come è successo? Oh Dio. Sta… sta respirando ma è incosciente e sta sanguinando dal braccio. Un’arteria, penso? Il suo battito… il suo battito è così debole. Per favore… per favore sbrigatevi.” Harry preme più forte sul braccio di Louis. “C’è così tanto sangue. Per favore aiutatemi.”  
“Qual è il suo indirizzo, signore?”  
Harry balbetta velocemente l’indirizzo di Louis e getta via il telefono quando il supervisore gli assicura che l’ambulanza è in arrivo.  
Poggia dolcemente il busto di Louis sul suo grembo, stringendolo forte a sé. La mano gli fa male da tanto sta stringendo forte la ferita sul braccio del castano, ma non c’è verso che lui la tolga da lì. “Stanno arrivando, Lou,” dice, premendo un bacio tra i suoi capelli. “Resisti, amore.”  
Louis emette un gemito strozzato.  
“Lou, svegliati,” mormora, scuotendolo dolcemente. “Sono io. Sono Harry. Sono qui. Ci sono io, piccolo. Ti tengo. Non lascerò che ti accada nulla. Stai bene.” Harry lancia un’occhiata alla sua benda improvvisata. La maglietta ormai è fradicia, e la sua mano è sporca di sangue. _  
Non farti prendere dal panico, non farti prendere dal panico. Non farti vedere così da Louis, mantienilo tra le tue braccia e tranquillizzalo. I soccorsi stanno arrivando.  
_Louis geme di nuovo. Le sue palpebre si aprono lentamente, ed Harry sente un enorme senso di sollievo correre attraverso il suo corpo._  
È sveglio. Questa è un’ottima cosa. Tienilo sveglio.  
_Louis sbatte le palpebre più volte, quasi come se stesse cercando di mettere a fuoco il suo viso. La sua pelle è così, così, così pallida.  
“Ehi Boo,” dice il riccio dolcemente, accarezzando la guancia fredda di Louis con dita tremanti. Gli occhi azzurri del giovane si spalancano, le pupille dilatate. “Stai bene. Hai solo… ah… hai solo avuto un piccolo incidente.” Preme poi un bacio sulla sua fronte. “Hai solo alcuni tagli,” balbetta, con le lacrime che gli rigano il viso. “Stai bene, lo prometto.”  
Improvvisamente, gli occhi di Louis rotolano all’indietro e chiude nuovamente le palpebre, ed il suo corpo si affloscia tra le sue braccia.  
“Louis?” Dice Harry, scuotendolo. “Lou, no no no nonononono.”  
Louis è completamente immobile. Harry si sporge verso di lui, poggiando l’orecchio poco sopra il naso e la bocca dell’amico per poter così ascoltare il rumore del suo respiro. Gli schiaffeggia il viso più volte.  
“Louis, svegliati!”  
Niente.  
“Oh, cazzo, Louis, non farmi questo ti prego,” grida il riccio.  
Poggia due dita sul suo collo per sentire il battito del suo cuore. È debole, ma c’è. _  
Dove cazzo è quella fottuta ambulanza? Ho chiamato secoli fa.  
_Si sciuga furiosamente le lacrime dalle guance. Toglie delicatamente Louis dal suo grembo e lo poggia sul pavimento, assicurandosi che non ci sia vetro e che sia in una corretta posizione verticale._  
Cazzo, ho bisogno di due mani per farlo.  
_Harry guarda poi la camicia intrisa di sangue, pensando a come fare._  
Legala stretta, davvero stretta. La respirazione è molto più importante adesso.  
_Avvolge quindi saldamente la camicia intorno al braccio di Louis, legando le estremità con un nodo ben stretto. Una volta convinto che la fasciatura sia ben salda, inclina all’indietro la testa di Louis e gli apre delicatamente la bocca. Chiude le narici del ragazzo con una mano, mentre con l’altra tiene saldamente la sua mascella. Prende poi un respiro profondo e poggia le sue labbra su quelle di Louis, soffiando due forti boccate d’aria nei suoi polmoni. Osserva il petto del giovane alzarsi e abbassarsi e aspetta alcuni secondi, ripetendo poi il processo quando non ottiene alcuna reazione.  
“Coraggio Lou, respira dannazione!”  
Altri due respiri. Le labbra di Louis stanno iniziando a diventare blu. _  
Controlla il suo battito, Harry.  
_Il riccio poggia quindi di nuovo due dita sul collo del giovane, proprio sotto la sua mascella. Non sente niente. Prova a premere più forte. Niente._  
Oh, cazzo, no.  
_Harry prende un profondo respiro cercando di trattenere i singhiozzi, e fa appello a tutto ciò che aveva imparato durante il corso di rianimazione cardiopolmonare. Mette le mani sul petto di Louis ed inizia le compressioni._  
Uno, due, tre, quattro…  
_“Ora ascoltami Louis,” dice Harry tra le lacrime mentre pigia le mani sul suo petto. “Tu non morirai, va bene? Tu… tu non puoi lasciarmi, amore. Non lasciarmi. Non posso vivere senza di te.”  
Si ferma e poggia di nuovo le labbra su quelle del giovane, immettendo aria nei suoi polmoni, per poi continuare con le compressioni. _  
Dieci, undici, dodici…  
_Harry riesce finalmente a sentire il rumore delle sirene in avvicinamento. Continua a premere sul petto di Louis.  
“Ti amo. Non farmi questo, Louis. Andiamo, piccolo, torna da me. Puoi farlo, lo so. Sei forte, la persona più forte che conosco. Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti a-” Harry viene interrotto da un bussare frenetico alla porta. “È aperto!! Siamo qui!”  
Due paramedici irrompono nella stanza. Si allontana quindi dalla loro strada per fargli spazio.  
“Lui… ho perso il suo battito… non respira. Non è… non è passato molto tempo. Ci ho provato. Ci ho provato così tanto… mi dispiace… per favore aiutatelo, per favore!”  
È solo quando Harry non sente più il piccolo corpo freddo di Louis tra le sue braccia che permette al panico di prendere pieno controllo del suo corpo. Inizia a tremare in modo incontrollabile e scivola sul pavimento, iniziando a singhiozzare sul serio questa volta. Guarda i paramedici mentre lavorano su Louis, mettendogli un respiratore sulla bocca per poi tirare fuori il defibrillatore. Mettono le placche al posto giusto sul suo petto velocemente, e parlano in termini medici che normalmente non farebbe fatica a riconoscere, ma che adesso sembrano solo parole estranee, un eco di frasi sconnesse e senza alcun senso. Il suo cervello pensa solo a LouisLouisoddiofachestiabene.  
“Libera!”  
La prima volta che le placche colpiscono il corpo di Louis, Harry sussulta come se fosse stato il suo, di corpo, ad essere attraversato da una scarica elettrica. _  
Coraggio, Lou, per favore!  
_Il riccio vede che uno dei paramedici prepara di nuovo il defibrillatore, pronto per una nuova scarica.  
“Libera!”  
Lo colpiscono di nuovo. Harry intanto singhiozza senza freni. _  
È morto, è morto. Non ho fatto abbastanza. Dove ho sbagliato? Perché non sono arrivato prima? Mi ci è voluto così tanto tempo prima di riuscire a trovare la sua chiave. Cazzo.  
_“Abbiamo il battito!”  
Harry salta praticamente in piedi. “Louis! Sta bene?”  
L’intero corpo del giovane però, dopo pochi secondi, inizia a contrarsi e ad avere degli spasmi.  
“Cosa… cosa sta succedendo?”  
I paramedici lo ignorano, concentrandosi sul legare Louis alla barella. _  
È schiuma quella che vedo intorno alla sua bocca? Perché diavolo sta uscendo schiuma dalla sua bocca?  
_“Cosa gli sta succedendo? Ditemi cosa sta succedendo!” Grida il riccio, piangendo istericamente.  
“Dobbiamo portarlo fuori da qui,” dice uno dei paramedici con tono teso. “Potrebbe collassare di nuovo, ha bisogno immediato di sangue. Uno… due… tre.” E, detto ciò, alzano la barella. Cominciano quindi ad uscire dall’appartamento, ed Harry li segue velocemente.  
“Lou, sono qui, amore.” Mormora il riccio mentre segue la barella. “Starai bene, vedrai. Non ti lascerò! Stai andando alla grande, Lou.”  
Raggiungono l’ambulanza, ed Harry osserva mentre caricano il corpo del suo Louis all’interno di essa. Si sposta poi per salire sul retro dell’ambulanza insieme a lui, ma un paramedico lo ferma. “Sei un familiare, figliolo?” _  
No, è l’amore della mia vita.  
_“Lui… lui è il mio migliore amico. Per favore, deve lasciarmi venire con voi,” singhiozza.  
“Temo di non potertelo permettere, figliolo,” risponde l’uomo in maniera gentile ma con tono fermo. “Solo i familiari possono salire. Puoi venirci dietro con la macchina, ci vediamo al pronto soccorso.”  
“Sono il suo contatto di emergenza! Per favore,” implora ancora. “Per favore, gli ho promesso che non lo avrei mai lasciato. Gliel’ho promesso. Per favore… per favore, deve lasciarmi-”  
Le porte dell’ambulanza gli si chiudono praticamente in faccia.  
“Louis!” Urla istericamente mentre l’ambulanza si allontana, le sirene a tutto volume. “Louis, sto arrivando!”_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

********

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Non ricordo nemmeno come sono arrivato in ospedale,” dice Harry piano, mentre grosse lacrime continuano a rigargli le guance. “E’ un miracolo che non abbia avuto un incidente. Sono rimasto seduto al pronto soccorso per cinque ore prima di scoprire che eri vivo. Ma… ehm… questo te l’ho già detto.”  
Anche Louis ormai sta piangendo incontrollatamente. Non sa se riuscirà mai a perdonarsi per aver messo Harry in quella situazione, per averlo fatto preoccupare così tanto, per averlo quasi messo in pericolo facendolo guidare in quelle condizioni. Tutto per quel suo dannato bisogno egoistico di prendere quelle pillole.  
Con la coda dell’occhio, nota che anche James si sta asciugando le lacrime con un fazzoletto di stoffa.  
“Come ti sei sentito quando hai scoperto cosa ha causato l’incidente, Harry?” Chiede con voce rotta.  
“Io… uh… ho vomitato. Mi sentivo… confuso. Arrabbiato. Triste. Impaurito. Scioccato. Anche un po’ tradito? Ma soprattutto,” sospira il riccio. “Mi sentivo in colpa. Anche stando seduto qui adesso, mi sento… mi sento così in colpa.”   
“Perché ti senti in colpa, Harry?”  
“Io… mi sento così perché avrei dovuto saperlo? Voglio dire, sapevo che c’era qualcosa che non andava, Lou. Lo _sapevo_. Sapevo che la scuola per te era pesante, sapevo dei tuoi… problemi in famiglia, ma io… io non avevo idea che la cosa fosse così radicata, così complicata.”  
_Non è colpa tua, Haz. Semplicemente non volevo che tu lo sapessi._  
“Non è compito tuo salvarlo, Harry,” dice James gentilmente. “Louis deve riuscirci da solo.”  
Harry guarda James. “Lui…” Si ferma e scuote la testa, per poi rivolgere il suo sguardo di nuovo verso Louis. “Tu… tu ti sei preso cura di me per tutta la vita, Lou. Ci sei _sempre_ stato per me, in ogni momento. Incoraggiandomi. Proteggendomi. Combattendo battaglie per me.” Il riccio gli rivolge un debole sorriso. “Anche quando non avevo bisogno che tu lo facessi. E mi piace pensare di aver sempre fatto lo stesso per te. Anche se non sono un tipo tosto come lo sei tu.”  
_Lo sei invece. Lo sei sempre stato._  
“Quindi quello che non capisco è… perché non ti sei fidato di me mentre attraversavi tutto questo? Perché non mi hai chiesto aiuto? Mi hai sempre raccontato tutto, Lou. Le cose belle… quelle brutte… quelle _veramente_ brutte. Tutto. Non ti fidi più di me? Pensavi che ti avrei giudicato? Che non avrei provato ad aiutarti? Gesù Cristo, Louis, questo non sei tu. È come se non sapessi più chi sei adesso e questo mi spaventa, Lou. Questi non siamo _noi_.”  
Harry poi guarda James con uno sguardo interrogativo e l’uomo gli rivolge un piccolo cenno d’assenso.  
Il riccio allunga quindi una mano verso il suo zaino. “James mi ha chiesto di portare qualcosa che simboleggi come mi sento riguardo tutto questo.”  
Recupera tre fotografie, poggiandosele in grembo. Le studia piano, trascinando il pollice su una di esse, accarezzando la carta e sorridendo tristemente. Alza poi lo sguardo su di lui.  
“Guardo queste foto e mi sale una tristezza infinita.”  
Solleva la prima, mostrandogliela. Ci sono loro due. Avevano all’incirca sette anni in quella fotografia e Louis, suo malgrado, si ritrova a sorridere di fronte ad essa. Aveva una grande benda sulla fronte mentre il braccio di Harry era ingessato, ed in quell’attimo in cui gli hanno scattato la foto lui ci stava scarabocchiando sopra.  
_Ricordo quella giornata. Eravamo andati su una piccola collina con lo slittino dopo una grande tormenta. Non avevamo mai visto così tanta neve prima d’ora. Mi hai lasciato il comando dello slittino ed io ho sterzato e ci siamo schiantati contro un tronco d’albero. Tu però mi hai afferrato e hai impedito che finissi con la testa contro il ceppo, però facendo così ti sei rotto un braccio. Ho coperto tutto il tuo gesso con dei disegni e ho raccontato a tutti i bambini della scuola di come mi avevi salvato._  
“Questo ragazzo era così coraggioso,” dice il riccio tristemente. “Si immergeva sempre a capofitto nelle cose, completamente senza paura. Era sempre alla ricerca di avventura, e mi ha sempre portato con sé in ogni occasione.”  
Alza la seconda foto. In questa sono sedicenni. Louis è seduto sul cofano di una Toyota Corolla blu elettrico, le braccia spalancate ed un sorriso splendente sul volto. Harry invece è in piedi vicino alla macchina, raggiante, e stringe tra le mani un cartello con su scritto ‘ _Venduto_.’  
_Hai svolto due lavori l’estate dopo aver compiuto sedici anni. Avevi visto quella macchina in un autonoleggio e te ne eri subito innamorato. Le avevi anche dato un nome. Quindi eri determinato a guadagnare abbastanza denaro per poterla comprare. Ogni mattina lavoravi nel piccolo panificio della città ed io venivo a trovarti quasi tutti i giorni per poter mangiare uno dei tuoi biscotti con gocce di cioccolato. Mettevo sempre un paio di dollari nel barattolo delle mance, dicendo che stavo contribuendo al ‘Fondo Olivia.’ Eri così dannatamente orgoglioso quando sei riuscito finalmente a comprare quell’auto, anche se io e Gemma ti prendevamo sempre in giro per quel suo colore ridicolo. Ami ancora tantissimo quella macchina._  
“Questo ragazzo era così di supporto,” dice Harry. “Non aveva molti soldi, ma ha condiviso ciò che aveva con me.”  
Solleva l’ultima fotografia. Qui hanno entrambi diciotto anni. Harry è in un classico smoking nero con un papillon azzurro, Louis invece indossava dei pantaloni blu ed una camicia con le balze. Il riccio stava sorridendo mentre infilava una rosa nel suo risvoltino, e lui lo stava guardando con un calore negli occhi che quasi gli fa accartocciare le membra.  
_Quel perdente di Ethan ti aveva scaricato una settimana prima del ballo e tu eri devastato. Io non avevo intenzione di andarci perché per me il ballo di fine anno era una stupida tradizione, ma nel momento in cui ti ho visto piangere, ti ho detto che ti avrei accompagnato io. Purtroppo, non erano rimasti molti smoking a noleggio visto che mancava solo una settimana, e quindi sono finito ad indossare quella mostruosità in poliestere blu con la camicia a balze. Era l’unica cosa che mi calzava a pennello. Tu insistevi e insistevi per sapere di che colore fosse il mio smoking in modo da poterti coordinare. Tutto ciò che ti dissi fu “Blu. Come i miei occhi.” Nel momento in cui ti ho visto scendere dalle scale, non me ne fregò più un cazzo del modo in cui ero vestito, non mi importava di apparire ridicolo. Tutto ciò che importava era vederti felice._  
“Questo ragazzo,” singhiozza Harry. “Questo ragazzo era disposto a sembrare un idiota di fronte a tutta la nostra classe, solo per vedermi sorridere.”  
Louis non riesce a smettere di piangere. Harry studia di nuovo le fotografie e poi alza lo sguardo su di lui. Si guardano per qualche istante, verde che affonda nel blu, ed il riccio quasi lo inchioda sul posto con quello sguardo, cercando chiaramente una sorta di risposta nei suoi occhi. Non sa se la trova o no.  
“Guardo queste foto e poi guardo te, e vedo due persone completamente differenti. Questo ragazzo?” Harry solleva la prima foto, quella di loro da piccoli. “Questo ragazzo non esiste più.”  
Harry strappa l’immagine in due. I pezzi fluttuano sul pavimento.  
Louis emette un grido strozzato.  
Harry solleva la seconda fotografia. “Questo ragazzo non dipendeva da alcool e droghe per affrontare i suoi problemi.”  
Strappa anche questa seconda foto. Louis urla come se gli avessero strappato un arto, invece.  
“Basta così,” urla Nick all’improvviso. “Hai reso abbastanza l’idea, Boy-scout. Dacci un taglio!”  
Il riccio si gira verso Nick, i suoi occhi sono furiosi. Si alza dalla sedia e torreggia su di lui.  
“Stai zitto! Prova a chiamarmi Boy-scout _ancora una volta_ , fottuto stronzo. Ti sfido, cazzo.” Harry serra i pugni, con lacrime di rabbia che gli rigano il viso. “Non hai il _diritto_ di dirmi cosa fare. Tu sapevi che stava facendo uso di droghe da mesi e non hai alzato un fottuto dito. Tanto va bene così, no? Fintanto che non influenza la tua misera vita perfetta, giusto? Fintanto che Louis si comporta come il fidanzato perfetto da portare in giro come un trofeo quando esci non ha importanza per te quello che fa, vero?”  
Nick si allontana da lui, stupito dal suo sfogo.  
“Dimmi una cosa, tu hai gli incubi tutte le notti su com’è stato trovare il suo corpo mezzo morto? Ti preoccupi mai di pensare che la prossima volta che succede potrebbe non salvarsi? Che sarà troppo tardi? Lo fai, Nick?!”  
Nick non dice niente.  
“Ecco, quindi stai zitto.”  
Harry poi si rivolge di nuovo a Louis, gli occhi feroci. “Non conosco altri modi per riuscire a farti capire cosa stai facendo, Lou.”  
Strappa in due anche la foto del ballo, i pezzi si uniscono agli altri sul pavimento.  
Louis a quel punto cade ai piedi di Harry con un singhiozzo, raccogliendo i frammenti delle fotografie.  
“Harry… Haz… mi dispiace-” piange, cercando di afferrare le caviglie del riccio.  
La faccia dell’amico si indurisce mentre fa un passo all’indietro, allontanandosi da lui. È uno sguardo che Louis non aveva mai visto prima, uno sguardo che Harry non gli aveva mai rivolto. È così freddo che si sente rabbrividire. Non vuole mai più vedere quello sguardo sul volto di Harry, non vuole. Non gli appartiene.  
“Mi avevi detto che eri dispiaciuto all’ospedale, ricordi? Hai pianto e mi hai detto che eri dispiaciuto, e poi cosa è successo? Hai continuato ad usarle, Louis! Dopo che sei quasi morto!”  
Louis si inginocchia e nasconde il viso tra le mani.  
_L’ho fatto. Che cazzo?_  
“Sono stufo delle tue scuse perché chiaramente non significano nulla per te. Sono solo _parole_ , Louis,” accusa. “Quindi perdonami, ma non significano niente per me al momento.”  
“Hazza, io-”  
“ _Fai qualcosa a riguardo_ ,” grida Harry. “Il Louis che conosco fa sempre quello che dice che farà. Il Louis che conosco non si nasconde dai suoi problemi. Il Louis che conosco non si arrende mai di fronte ad un ostacolo. Il Louis seduto di fronte a me in questo momento? Questo non sei tu. O forse sei tu ma io non ti riconosco più.”  
Dopo ciò, Harry crolla sulla sedia, completamente esausto. Jay avvolge immediatamente le sue braccia intorno al corpo del giovane e lui piange sulla sua spalla.  
“Grazie, Harry,” dice James solennemente. È stato… è stato molto coraggioso da parte tua.”  
Louis torna a sedersi sulla sua sedia, stringendo al petto le fotografie strappate.  
James si rivolge a Louis. “Hai qualcosa da dire, Louis?”  
_Sono stufo delle tue scuse perché chiaramente non significano nulla per te._  
“Io… no.” Mormora. Si guarda poi intorno, impotente. Mark lo sta fissando con una faccia dura. “Non so cosa…” Nick lo guarda, completamente scioccato. “Mamma, io…” Jay lo guarda con espressione triste, mentre mormora parole di conforto nei capelli di Harry. “Hazza? Per favore non odiarmi. Hazza, guardami.”  
Il riccio però, si rifiuta di guardarlo. Louis sente la bile risalirgli lungo la gola.  
“Ti riporto nella tua stanza, Louis.”  
Il ragazzo si alza, obbediente.  
“Grazie a tutti per essere venuti,” dice James sinceramente. “So che questo non è stato facile per nessuno di voi.” Sta parlando a tutti loro, ovviamente, ma Louis nota che il suo sguardo si posa soprattutto su Harry. “Se qualcuno sente il bisogno di avere una consulenza individuale, posso mettervi in contatto con un mio collega. O magari posso mettervi in contatto con un gruppo di supporto nell’area. Qualunque cosa vi serva. Apprezzo tutto ciò che avete detto e fatto per aiutare Louis. Torno subito, così vi accompagno all’uscita.”  
Louis si asciuga il naso con la manica del maglione. James appoggia una mano tra le sue scapole e lo conduce verso la porta, accarezzandogli piano la schiena.  
“Mi dispiace,” sussurra il giovane, lanciando un’ultima occhiata ad Harry. “Mi dispiace tanto.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

********

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
James riporta Louis nella sua stanza. Tiene una mano sulla sua schiena e gli sussurra dolcemente parole di conforto ed incoraggiamenti per tutto il tempo. Lui però non elabora una sola parola di quello che gli sta dicendo; si concentra solo sul mettere un piede davanti all’altro mentre le lacrime continuano a cadere copiose sul suo viso, gocciolando dal suo mento. Quando arriva nella sua stanza, è sollevato di scoprire che Zayn non c’è. Davvero non vuole che nessuno lo veda in questo stato. James lo saluta e va via, e Louis rimane solo, sentendosi stanco ed esposto, anche in questa piccola camera da letto.  
_Il bagno. Il bagno mi sembra più sicuro._  
Entra quindi nel bagno e si chiude la porta alle spalle, ed improvvisamente lo stomaco gli si ribalta completamente. Si accovaccia di fronte al water e vomita la sua colazione, mentre lacrime calde continuano a rigargli le guance. Lo stomaco continua a serrarsi e a girare dolorosamente, anche dopo che il suo contenuto è stato svuotato. Appoggia la fronte contro la porcellana fresca della tazza del gabinetto e piange, singhiozzando pesantemente.  
_Sei una tale delusione.  
Queste pillole sono l’unica cosa di cui ti importa, Louis. Mi hai spezzato il cuore.  
Non riesco più a starti dietro.  
Questo non sei tu. O forse lo sei ed io non ti riconosco più. _  
Ogni volta che Louis chiude gli occhi, vede Mark guardarlo con sdegno. Vede gli occhi tristi di sua madre ed il viso pallido di Nick. Vede gli occhi di Harry diventare glaciali. Fa male. Fa così male.  
_Gesù Cristo, cosa ho fatto? Come sono arrivato a questo punto?_  
Tira lo sciacquone del bagno e si solleva da terra, barcollando verso il lavandino ed aprendo la fontana. Mette le mani a coppa sotto il rubinetto e si spruzza dell’acqua fresca sul viso. Louis si guarda allo specchio ed è come se vedesse sé stesso per la prima volta da mesi. Vede delle profonde occhiaie viola sotto i suoi occhi e la sua carnagione olivastra. Si accorge delle sue guance incavate, della barba lunga ed incolta e delle clavicole sempre più prominenti. I suoi capelli lunghi e arruffati gli ricadono morbidi sulla fronte ed i suoi occhi sono praticamente rossi e spenti. Nota anche che ormai i vestiti gli vanno larghi, quasi inghiottendo la sua figura sottile È inorridito.  
_Cazzo, sembro un tossicodipendente.  
Perché è questo quello che sono.  
Santo cielo. _  
L’improvvisa realizzazione produce una nuova ondata di singhiozzi che sconquassano il suo corpo. Si allontana dallo specchio in preda al panico. Quando la sua schiena colpisce il muro, scivola sul pavimento, portando le ginocchia al petto.  
Si sente come se tutti i pezzi stiano finalmente tornando al loro posto, come se avesse risolto un cubo di Rubik. Il costante desiderio nel suo cervello. La pelle che gli pizzicava. Il sentirsi come se non potesse funzionare senza quel ronzio nelle vene. Il modo in cui desiderava quell’adrenalina che solo le pillole gli procuravano. Prendere due o tre pillole al mattino perché solo una non faceva più effetto su di lui. Prenderne altre nel pomeriggio. La sua perdita di peso. La spossatezza schiacciante. Tutte le scuse, tutti i modi creativi con cui ha camuffato quello che gli stava realmente succedendo. Dire a sé stesso che aveva il pieno controllo della situazione negando il fatto che, in fondo, sapeva non fosse così.  Mentire a sua madre. Ingurgitare pillole furtivamente alle spalle di Nick. Tenere Harry all’oscuro.  
_Harry.  
Sono solo parole, Louis. Quindi perdonami se non significano niente per me al momento. _  
_Cosa ho fatto? Cosa ho fatto?_  
Non riesce a togliersi il volto di Harry dalla mente. I suoi occhi duri e lucidi mentre raccontava a tutti la mattina dell’incidente.  
_Non un incidente. Un’overdose. Cazzo._  
Il modo in cui piangeva mentre sollevava le foto.  
_Questo ragazzo non esiste più._  
Il modo in cui l’espressione del riccio si era trasformata in pietra mentre si allontanava dal suo tocco.  
_L’ho perso. L’ho perso davvero. Non mi ha mai guardato in quel modo prima d’ora. Mi odia. Me lo merito dopo tutto quello che gli ho fatto passare._  
Louis non pensava di poter scoppiare a piangere più forte, ma a quanto pare si sbagliava.  
La maniglia della porta si muove.  
“Louis?” Chiama Zayn.  
Louis si ferma, trattenendo il respiro.  
_Forse se ne andrà se resto zitto e tranquillo._  
Un singhiozzo però sfugge dalle sue labbra, mandando in fumo il suo piano perché la maniglia si muove nuovamente.  
“Louis, so che sei lì dentro. Posso sentirti piangere.”  
“Vattene via,” singhiozza Louis. “Per favore.”  
“Louis, apri la porta. Mi stai spaventando.”  
“Vattene via, Zayn!” Grida ancora il castano.  
“Non ho intenzione di farlo, Louis. Non devi attraversare tutto questo da solo. Lascia che ti aiuti.”  
“Non puoi aiutarmi,” mugola. “Per favore… lasciami solo.”  
“So cosa stai passando però,” dice Zayn sottovoce. “Credimi, lo so.”  
Louis si stringe le gambe ancora più forte al petto. Poggia il mento sulle sue ginocchia. “Davvero?” Chiede attraverso i singhiozzi.  
“Si,” risponde il moro.  
C’è silenzio per alcuni momenti. Louis vuole disperatamente una sigaretta ma sono nella stanza. È tutto così tranquillo che pensa che Zayn se ne sia andato, quindi inizia a camminare verso la porta.  
“La prima volta che mi sono fatto è stata in prima superiore,” dice improvvisamente Zayn dall’altra parte della porta. Louis sussulta.  
_Non è andato via?_  
“Avevo quindici anni e mi sentivo solo. Ci eravamo appena trasferiti a Charlottesville da Los Angeles… e per me quello fu un completo shock. Il mio liceo era piccolo, e sembrava che tutti si conoscessero da quando erano bambini, quindi inizialmente venivo completamente ignorato. Nessuno mi prestava attenzione. Mangiai il mio pranzo da solo per due settimane quando poi, un giorno, si sedette al mio tavolo un ragazzo, Danny. Sapevo che frequentava compagnie sbagliate, mettiamola così, ma io ero così disperato di avere una sorta di connessione con qualcuno che non mi importava. Mi ritrovai sotto le gratinate della scuola una volta finite le lezioni e Danny mi consegnò una canna. Io la accettai perché avevo davvero paura di perdere l’unico amico che ero riuscito a farmi. Non sono mai stato veramente bravo a fare amicizia. Sono… sono sicuro che hai notato che non sono un tipo molto loquace.”  
Louis emette una piccola risata tra le lacrime.  
“Ho lottato contro l’ansia per tutta la mia vita,” continua Zayn. “Io… io tendo ad essere veramente sopraffatto quando si tratta di relazionarmi con gli altri e quindi mi chiudo in me stesso. Metto sempre in dubbio tutto ciò che faccio e la mia testa va in confusione e quindi poi mi vengono degli attacchi di panico. Ad ogni modo, quella prima canna era una cosa assurda per me, si? Mi… mi ha annebbiato la testa, mi ha liberato di tutti i pensieri negativi ed è stato… forte. Mi sentivo in grado di connettermi con le persone, finalmente. All’improvviso, tutto era più facile, sai?”  
_Si, lo so._  
“Non mi sono mai sentito a mio agio nemmeno con la mia famiglia, il che è fottutamente stupido perché la mia famiglia è fantastica. Davvero fantastica. Ho tre sorelle, Doniya, Waliyha e Safaa. Le adoro, sono la luce della mia vita. Doniya è di un anno più grande di me. È brava in tutto ciò che fa. È bellissima e popolare e il trasloco non l’ha preoccupata nemmeno un po’. Si è adattata all’istante. Wali è super intelligente, a scuola prende sempre tutte A. Saf invece? Safaa è una piccola pallina di sole. Tutti si innamorano di lei all’istante. E poi ci sono io. Complicato. Invisibile. Fino a quando non sono subentrate le droghe. Mi sentivo come se queste mi avessero finalmente dotato un’identità. Improvvisamente ero popolare a scuola, facevo parte di un gruppo, la gente mi salutava nei corridoi, chiunque voleva essere mio amico, ed avevo delle persone che mi coprivano le spalle. Io… non avevo mai avuto niente di tutto questo prima d’ora.”  
Louis chiude gli occhi e si lascia cullare dal suono calmante della voce di Zayn.  
“All’inizio facevo uso solo di quella. Solo di canne. Totalmente innocuo, giusto? Ma poi, improvvisamente, non era più abbastanza. Insomma, non importava quanto fumavo, non riuscivo più a raggiungere quella sensazione di benessere che stavo cercando. Avevo bisogno di qualcos’altro per arrivarci. Così ho iniziato a bere. Andavo alle feste con Danny e noi… prendevamo qualsiasi cosa ci fosse consegnata. Ecstasy, anfetamine, mischiavo un po’ di tutto. Qualsiasi cosa che mi facesse annebbiare la mente e sentire bene. Ma la mia più grande debolezza era la cocaina. Cazzo, amavo come mi faceva sentire. Mi sentivo così… vivo. Era come se fossi una persona completamente diversa quando ero fatto. Energetico, loquace, senza paura. Arrivai al punto in cui la mia mente non poteva sopportare alcun tipo di stress senza droghe nel mio sistema. E non andava assolutamente bene per una persona con un disturbo d’ansia. Ma non riuscivo a fermarmi. Ormai aspettavo solo il momento in cui avrei finalmente assunto la mia dose. Ed era diventata una cosa… essenziale.”  
_Si, conosco quella sensazione._  
“L’estate dopo il mio diploma è stata un incubo. Non avevo intenzione di andare al college, nulla di ciò mi interessava. Quindi ero… perso. Ero fatto tutto il tempo. È stato davvero… davvero orribile, Louis. E la mia famiglia ha cercato di aiutarmi. Lo hanno fatto. Mi hanno mandato da uno strizzacervelli, mi hanno fatto assumere dei farmaci contro l’ansia. Ma facevo abuso anche di quelli, li scambiavo per acquistare più cocaina come se fossero soldi o qualcosa del genere. Io… uhm… non riuscivo a vedere via d’uscita. Un giorno, dovevo andare a prendere Saf dal suo allenamento di calcio. Ero fatto come non mai. Non avrei dovuto essere al volante. Io… ho praticamente distrutto la macchina, mi sono schiantato.”  
Louis sussulta. Si avvicina alla porta e la spalanca, notando Zayn seduto sul pavimento. Il ragazzo lo guarda tristemente, con le lacrime che scintillano nei suoi occhi coloro dell’ambra.  
“Stiamo bene per miracolo. Solo… alcuni urti e lividi. Ma merda, quello per me è stato un campanello d’allarme, capisci?”  
Louis annuisce.  
“Avrei potuto,” continua il moro, con voce rotta. “Avrei potuto uccidere la mia sorellina. Dopo ciò, sono andato di mia spontanea volontà in riabilitazione. Sono stato lì per un mese; era uno di quei posti in cui si concentravano specialmente sulla disintossicazione. Non ho imparato quasi nulla, lì. Sono stato bene per un po’, mi sono iscritto alla scuola per parrucchieri. Ti ho detto che sono un hair-stylist?  
Louis scuote la testa.  
“E’ come un’arte per me. Mi è sempre piaciuto sperimentare con i miei capelli ed il mio stile. Adoro i tatuaggi ed i piercing, ovviamente, ma sono cose… diciamo molto personali per me. Soprattutto i tatuaggi. Adoro consegnare quel piccolo pezzo pulito di me stesso al tatuatore per farmi incidere qualcosa di davvero importante. Sarebbe stato bello fare il tatuatore, ma non riuscivo ad immaginarmi, non riuscivo a immaginare di essere responsabile di tutti quei piccoli pezzi di pelle che le persone mi avrebbero dato. Se ciò che sto dicendo ha un qualche senso. Quindi ho deciso di rendermi utile in altro modo. E devo dire che… mi piace. Mi piace far sentire belle le persone, come se fossero le versioni migliori di loro stesse. Posso non essere bravo con esse a livello personale, ma sono bravo a farle sentire bene esteticamente.”  
“Sei bravo invece con le persone, più bravo di quanto pensi,” dice Louis dolcemente.  
Zayn sorride timidamente. “Non ne sono sicuro, ma grazie. Comunque, come ho detto, sono stato bene per un po’. Ci ho provato con tutte le mie forze. Ma quel desiderio non è mai andato via per davvero. Era sempre lì, nella parte posteriore della mia testa. ‘Solo una piccola striscia. Non farà male. Starai bene poi.’ Sono sicuro che tu capisca ciò che intendo.”  
Lacrime fresche pungono gli occhi di Louis. “Si,” dice piano. “Lo so.”  
Zayn allunga una mano verso la sua e gliela stringe.  
“Quindi ho iniziato a farne uno di nuovo. Sono tornato in riabilitazione, questa volta in una clinica differente. Ed ho ripetuto lo stesso processo.”  
Louis annuisce, accarezzando piano la mano del moro, come per incoraggiarlo.  
“Nemmeno quella clinica ha funzionato. Sono andato a cercare cocaina non appena sono uscito da lì. Non… non riuscivo più a smettere. Sapevo che mi stavo ammazzando, un poco alla volta, ma allo stesso tempo mi sentivo… mi sentivo potente. Quando ero fatto era l’unico momento in cui mi sentivo davvero me stesso, per quanto incasinato fossi. O almeno, ero più simile alla persona che volevo essere? Non lo so. Ho avuto molte sessioni di terapia e ancora non lo capisco del tutto. Probabilmente non lo farò mai.”  
Zayn sospira pesantemente.  
“Io e Doniya… vogliamo aprire un salone di bellezza insieme. Lei è davvero fantastica a truccare le persone. Così abbiamo iniziato a cercare edifici che potremmo affittare. Due mesi fa, è venuta nel mio appartamento senza preavviso perché aveva finalmente trovato qualcosa. Aveva trovato un posto fantastico. E mi ha trovato a sniffare cocaina. Tipo, molta cocaina. Probabilmente avrei avuto un’overdose se non si fosse presentata. E mi ha detto una cosa del tipo ‘Quando è troppo è troppo, Zayn’, ed io piangevo e le chiedevo aiuto perché in fondo lo _sapevo_ , sai? Sapevo che alla fine mi sarei distrutto se continuavo così, sapevo che sarei morto e non era questo ciò che volevo, Louis.”  
Louis sta di nuovo singhiozzando. Per Zayn e per sé stesso. Le loro storie sono completamente diverse eppure così uguali allo stesso tempo.  
_È per questo che James ci ha messo insieme in camera?_  
“Doniya ha fatto molte ricerche su internet, cercando un centro di riabilitazione che fosse all’altezza della mia situazione dal momento che le ultime due non avevano funzionato. Ed ecco come sono finito qui. Lei ha pensato che tutte queste sessioni in comune che James ha stabilito qui avrebbero davvero saputo come aiutarmi. E aveva ragione. È diverso qui… lavoriamo molto su noi stessi con le sessioni di terapia individuali. Sono davvero intense e sono così grato di essere venuto qui. James è davvero brillante. Ma quello che mi ha aiutato di più sono state le sessioni in comune. Le faccende, le lezioni, persino le serate cinema… si tratta di cose capaci di farci sentire come parte di una comunità. Si tratta di farci trovare la nostra voce e la nostra identità in modo sano. Io ho imparato molto sulle cause che hanno scatenato la mia dipendenza, ho imparato a gestirle e a superarle. Te l’ho detto la sera in cui ci siamo incontrati che questa è la prima volta che mi sento davvero in grado di battere tutto questo, e lo dico davvero. E puoi farcela anche tu.”  
“Io… io non so se posso farlo,” singhiozza. “Ho fatto un sacco di cazzate.”  
Zayn si avvicina a lui e lo stringe tra le sue braccia. Louis si irrigidisce per un momento, ma poi si rilassa nell’abbraccio del moro, aggrappandosi a lui mentre piange.  
“Non sei solo, Louis. Non lo sei,” dice il ragazzo con tono rassicurante, mentre con una mano accarezza i suoi capelli. “Ascoltami, non so cosa ti è successo o cosa ti abbia fatto finire qui. Non conosco la tua storia, ma sono pronto ad ascoltarti se vuoi condividerla con me. So cosa vuol dire essere in fondo ad una fossa e sentire di non avere alcuna via d’uscita. So come ti senti adesso. So che sei fottutamente terrorizzato. Lo so, amico. Ma so anche che tu puoi uscire da quella fossa. Sarà terribile, sarà un duro lavoro, ma puoi farcela. Va bene. Va tutto bene e starai bene. Ci sono io, Louis. Anzi ci siamo qui tutti per te. Non ti lasceremo cadere di nuovo.”  
Louis ci crede.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
********

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis non sa per quanto tempo rimangono seduti sul pavimento del bagno, a piangere insieme. Ma è sicuro sia molto tempo. Finalmente poi, Zayn gli chiede se vuole fumare. Si sollevano quindi entrambi da terra e fumano qualche sigaretta appollaiati vicino alla finestra, in silenzio. Quando finiscono, Zayn si dirige verso il suo letto. Louis invece rimane lì in piedi per qualche altro istante, desiderando disperatamente qualche coccola ma non del tutto sicuro di come poterlo chiedere al moro. Zayn però sembra capirlo al volo perché lo guarda e sorride, spostandosi verso il muro per poi indicare lo spazio vuoto accanto a lui, allargando le braccia. Louis afferra quindi Rainbow Bear dal suo letto e si arrampica su quello di Zayn, stringendosi contro il suo fianco. Fa scivolare un braccio intorno alla vita sottile del moro e appoggia poi la testa contro il suo petto. Il giovane avvolge le sue braccia intorno al suo corpicino, uno sulla sua vita, l’altra sulla sua testa, accarezzandogli i capelli in modo confortante.  
Louis stringe l’orsetto a sé con l’altro braccio, premendo un bacio sulla sua morbida pelliccia.  
_Harry sapeva davvero cosa stava facendo quando ti ha mandato da me._  
Il suo cuore si stringe in una morsa quando pensa ad Harry. Prende un respiro tremante mentre le lacrime cominciano a scorrere sul suo viso ancora una volta.  
_Riuscirò mai a smettere di piangere? Gesù._  
Zayn lo guarda con sguardo interrogativo.  
Ma non è pronto a parlare. Non ancora, almeno.  
“Parlami della scuola di parrucchieri,” mormora contro il suo petto. “E’ proprio come dicono in _Grease_?”  
Zayn scoppia in una risatina. “Si, Louis,” dice ironicamente. È esattamente così. Infatti, durante il nostro primo giorno, abbiamo dovuto ricreare l’intero look dei protagonisti.”  
“Non mentirmi, Zayn. Grease è molto importante per me e non posso fartela passare liscia se ne parli male.”  
Il moro gli tira delicatamente i capelli. “Non lo farei mai.”  
Zayn allora inizia a parlare della scuola, di come lo ha ispirato, e di come si senta finalmente in pace con sé stesso perché sente di aver trovato la sua vocazione nella vita. Louis si chiede cosa si provi perché sicuramente lui non lo sa. Le sue palpebre sono pesanti. La voce di Zayn è quasi ipnotica ed il suo corpo è così caldo accanto a lui ed il modo in cui sta gentilmente accarezzando i suoi capelli è così rilassante. Sbadiglia profondamente. E’ così esausto, fisicamente ed emotivamente.  
“Puoi dormire, Lou,” dice il moro sottovoce, il soprannome esce facilmente dalle sue labbra. “Non mi importa.”  
“Okay,” sospira. “Ma continua a parlare. Mi rilassa la tua voce.”  
Zayn sorride e continua quindi a parlare. Louis si addormenta in pochi secondi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

********

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando Louis si sveglia, la prima cosa che nota è la luce del sole calante che proietta ombre attraverso la loro finestra. Zayn ha ancora una mano tra i suoi capelli, e li sta accarezzando dolcemente, mentre nell’altra mano stringe un romanzo, che sta leggendo attentamente con il dorso poggiato sul suo ginocchio piegato. Louis si stiracchia, allungando mani e gambe come un gatto, strofinando il viso nel petto dell’amico.  
“Gesù, per quanto tempo ho dormito?” Chiede, con voce assonnata.  
“Un paio di ore,” dice il moro gentilmente, girando una pagina.  
“Sei… uhm… rimasto qui per tutto questo tempo?”  
“Beh, sai com’è,” dice Zayn, un sorriso irriverente sulle labbra mentre inserisce un segnalibro nel romanzo. “Qualcuno mi ha stretto in una presa mortale e non potevo muovermi.” Louis, con aria colpevole, comincia ad allentare la presa su di lui, ma il giovane immediatamente stringe le braccia intorno al suo corpo per non farlo allontanare. “Va tutto bene, Lou. Stai bene. Prometto di avvisarti se dovessero presentarsi eventuali emergenze, tipo quelle legate alla vescica.”  
Louis ridacchia, stringendo la vita del moro. “Va bene. Grazie… grazie per essere rimasto.”  
“Di nulla.”  
La loro porta si spalanca e Niall entra nella stanza, stringendo tra le mani un pacchetto di patatine ed un paio di panini.  
“Zayn, dove sei stato tutto il giorno? Hai saltato la cena. Non preoccuparti, ho rubato dei panini dalla cucina durante le puliz – oh!”  
I brillanti occhi azzurri di Niall si spalancano per la sorpresa. Si riprende rapidamente però e poggia il cibo sul comodino, girandosi verso Zayn e Louis. Incrocia le braccia e li guarda, alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Cosa?” Chiede Louis dopo un momento.  
“Cioè mi state dicendo,” dice il biondo, indicando entrambi. “Che voi due siete rimasti a letto tutto il giorno a farvi le coccole e non mi avete invitato?” Si arrampica quindi sul letto, le mani sui fianchi, un sorrisetto compiaciuto sulla faccia. “Zay, sono ferito. Pensavo fossimo migliori amici.”  
Il moro sbatte le palpebre, sorridendo verso di lui e scuotendo la testa. Niall saltella sul letto e si appiccica alla schiena di Louis. “Fammi spazio, Bender,” dice il biondo, spingendolo. “Sto cadendo io qui.”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, ma senza malizia. Anzi, è piuttosto divertito dalla situazione. Lui e Zayn quindi cercano di adattarsi per fare più spazio a Niall. Il biondo aggroviglia le loro gambe insieme ed avvolge un braccio intorno alla vita di Louis.  
“Allora, qual è l’occasione di tutte queste coccole?” Chiede Niall una volta che si sono messi a loro agio. Poggia il suo mento sulla spalla del castano.  
_Non sono ancora pronto per parlarne, mi dispiace._  
“Ha avuto l’incontro con la sua famiglia oggi,” mormora Zayn dopo alcuni momenti di silenzio.  
“Oh, merda, davvero?” Niall si avvicina ancora di più a lui. “Cosa è successo? Cos’hanno detto?”  
“Per l’amor di Dio, Niall,” dice il moro, un accenno di esasperazione nel tono di voce. “Non vedi che non vuole parlarne?”  
“Il che è esattamente il motivo per cui dovrebbe,” dice il biondo seriamente. “Sai che ho ragione, Zayn. Deve parlarne.” Continua, stringendo delicatamente un suo fianco. “Coraggio, Louis. Cos’hanno detto?”  
_Dirlo ad alta voce renderà tutto reale, però._  
Louis si accoccola contro il petto di Zayn, un gemito sofferto gli sfugge dalle labbra. “Sono un tossicodipendente.” Dice poi con voce rotta.  
Niall gli accarezza la schiena in modo rassicurante. “E’ questo ciò che ti hanno detto?”  
“Voglio dire,” mormora Louis. “Nessuno lo ha _detto_ ma… è quello che sono. Solo… non me ne ero reso conto fino ad oggi. Mia madre… lei…” deglutisce, con il cuore che gli batte ad una velocità impressionante. “Ha trovato la mia scorta di pillole. Avevo bottiglie nascoste in ogni angolo del mio appartamento.”  
“Un classico per noi tossicodipendenti,” interviene Niall.  
“Ed io… non mi ero reso conto di averne così tante fino a quando non le ho viste tutte sul suo grembo?  E poi… lei ha iniziato a lanciarle a terra ed è tutto… è tutto un fottuto casino perché il primo pensiero che ho avuto quando la prima bottiglia ha colpito il pavimento è stato su come potevo riuscire a prenderne alcune. Vi rendete conto? Mia madre era lì, seduta a singhiozzare davanti a me e tutto quello a cui riuscivo a pensare erano le pillole.”  
“Cazzo,” dice Zayn sottovoce.  
“Non è una reazione normale, giusto?”  
È normale per un tossicodipendente.” Dice Niall, stringendolo a sé più forte.  
“Cristo.” Louis si asciuga il naso con la manica del maglione. “Ero fatto il giorno in cui sono venuto qui,” ammette. “Ho macinato tre pillole e le ho sniffate subito prima che i miei genitori ed il mio ragazzo venissero a prendermi. Io… io ho ricominciato a prendere quelle pillole la sera che sono stato dimesso dall’ospedale. Quanto… quanto è grave una cosa del genere?”  
“Piuttosto grave,” ammette il moro.  
“Ed Harry, lui… Dio, avreste dovuto sentire il gemito che ha emesso quando ha scoperto che ne stavo ancora facendo uso.”  
“Harry è il tuo ragazzo?” Chiede Niall.  
Louis si volta a guardarlo. “Harry?” Domanda, leggermente sorpreso. “No. Harry è il mio migliore amico. Il mio amico d’infanzia.” Niall allora alza un sopracciglio. “Il mio ragazzo si chiama Nick. Lui… lui è rimasto seduto lì per tutto il tempo a guardare, ha speso solo poche parole, non so era come se non fosse una cosa così importante, mentre Harry… lui… oh, cazzo… Harry mi odia.”  
Un accenno di preoccupazione lampeggia negli occhi di Niall. “Lo ha detto lui, Louis? Te lo ha proprio detto in faccia?”  
“No… ma lui… ascolta, conosco Harry da quindici anni e… il modo in cui mi guardava, Niall. Era così… freddo. Non mi aveva mai guardato in quel modo prima d’ora.”  
“Ma cosa ha detto?” Insiste il biondo.  
“Ha detto che non mi riconosce più,” sussurra Louis, sentendo di nuovo le lacrime colargli sulle guance. Niall gli sposta i capelli da viso dolcemente, aspettando pazientemente che lui continui. “E... merda, se qualcuno mi conosce fino in fondo, quello è Harry, sai? Lui… aveva queste nostre foto e… le ha strappate a metà, una per una. Proprio di fronte a me. Singhiozzava mentre lo faceva. E poi… ha lasciato che cadessero a terra come se non significassero nulla per lui.”  
“Gesù,” sussurra Zayn.  
“Wow,” dice Niall. “Questo è… interessante.”  
“Sono scivolato sul pavimento, cercando di recuperarle. Quelle foto sono… erano… alcuni dei nostri migliori ricordi. E quindi ho continuato a scusarmi e scusarmi e ho allungato una mano per raggiungerlo e lui… lui si è allontanato da me ed ha cominciato a gridare. Non voleva che lo toccassi.” Louis si sfrega le mani sul viso. “Il mio migliore amico non voleva che lo toccassi. Cazzo… come ho potuto lasciare che succedesse? Come posso cercare di riparare?”  
Niall si allontana da Louis, raggiungendo il comodino. “Sono queste le fotografie?”  
“Si. Non potevo… non potevo permettere a James di buttarle via.”  
Il biondo studia le fotografie strappate.  
“E’ davvero carino.”  
“E’ bellissimo,” lo corregge automaticamente Louis. “E non pensarci nemmeno, Neil. Assolutamente no. Lui è off limits.”  
Niall ghigna. “Bello smoking, a proposito. Forse avresti dovuto indossarne uno verde, però.” Aggiunge ridacchiando.  
“Harry disse che il blu faceva risaltare i miei occhi.”  
Niall a quel punto ghigna ancora, alzando le sopracciglia. “Ah davvero ti ha detto così?”  
Zayn ridacchia.  
“Sta’ zitto.”  
Niall ride e arruffa i capelli di Louis con affetto. Louis lo spinge scherzosamente in cambio e il biondo stringe semplicemente le braccia intorno al suo corpo per non cadere.  
“Non ti odia, Louis,” dice Niall gentilmente, appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla.  
“Davvero?” Louis sente un pizzico di speranza crescere nel suo cuore.  
Niall annuisce. “Davvero. Non… non fai qualcosa di simile a quello che Harry ha fatto per qualcuno che odi. Fidati di me, lo so. Penso in realtà che ti voglia bene. Penso che ti voglia davvero tanto bene.”  
“Come posso rimediare? Devo rimediare assolutamente.”  
“Devi migliorare,” dice Zayn sottovoce. “Devi lavorare e fargli capire che vuoi davvero uscire da questo buco nero in cui sei caduto. Hai rotto la sua fiducia, Louis. Devi riguadagnartela.”  
“Benvenuto in riabilitazione, Louis!” Grida Niall, schioccando un bacio sulla sua guancia. “Fa un po’ schifo, ma amerai stare qui.”  
Louis ride. Una vera, genuina risata. Come non gli capitavano da tempo.  
_Cazzo, è davvero bello tornare a ridere._  
“Hai rubato questa frase da _Friends,_ Neil.”  
“E anche se lo avessi fatto, Bender? Cosa hai intenzione di fare al riguardo? Colpirmi? Io colpisco te, tu colpisci il pavimento?”  
Louis geme. “E questa non è una delle frasi che dice Bender.”  
Niall ridacchia di nuovo, stringendosi a lui e facendogli il solletico.  
Louis ride e afferra le mani del biondo, fermandole e appoggiandole sul suo stomaco. Si avvicina furtivamente al petto di Zayn e sospira contento.  
“Devo dire che voi ragazzi siete eccellenti nel fare le coccole, e siete anche dei ragazzi eccellenti.”  
Niall sussulta. “Hai sentito, Zayn? Gli piacciamo! Gli piacciamo davvero!”  
“Oh mio Dio, ritiro tutto. Togliti di dosso.”   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se siete arrivate vive fino a qui... complimenti ragazze. Vi avevo detto che era un capitolo intenso, e spero vi sia piaciuto. Vi aspetto all'hashtag #OwnTheScars oppure se volete potete lasciarmi una recensione.  
> All the love, Sil xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Own The Scars**  
 

  
  
  
  
  
****Capitolo sette.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis dà al bancone della cucina un’ultima passata con la spugna, ammirando poi il suo lavoro finale. Guardandosi intorno e notando la cucina perfettamente limpida e scintillante, il giovane prova un senso di orgoglio; non ha mai tenuto così pulita nemmeno la sua cucina. Sciacqua la spugna e la poggia nel piccolo cestino accanto al lavandino, prima di riporre la bottiglia di Lysol nell’armadietto sottostante. I turni della colazione sono finiti, e lancia uno sguardo all’orologio sul muro, sorprendendosi nello scoprire che ha finito abbastanza presto.  
 _Sto iniziando davvero a prenderci la mano._  
Appende il suo grembiule vicino alla porta e saluta allegramente tutto il personale della cucina, che ricambiano sorridenti. Cammina poi lungo il corridoio, canticchiando sottovoce.  
 _Oggi sarà una bella giornata, ne sono sicuro._  
Mentre gira l’angolo che conduce all’ufficio di James, sente una debole musica che echeggia per il corridoio. Louis si concentra sulla melodia, un mix vagamente familiare di violini e fiati. La porta di James è leggermente socchiusa, quindi la musica si fa più forte man mano che si avvicina, e la melodia diventa evidente.  
 _È davvero…?_  
Irrompono poi le trombe e Louis ride.  
 _Si. Lo è._  
Bussa con le nocche contro la porta di legno duro prima di immergere la testa nel piccolo spazio lasciato aperto. “James? Scusa, sono un po’ in anticipo.”  
L’uomo alza lo sguardo e gli sorride calorosamente. “Entra pure, Louis.” Chiude la cartellina piena di fogli sui quali stava scrivendo, aggiungendola ad una pila posta nell’angolo della sua scrivania. Afferra poi un telecomando e mette in pausa la musica.  
“Quella era…” Inizia a dire Louis con un sorrido divertito. “Quella era la Marcia Imperiale?”  
James scoppia a ridere. “Mi hai beccato. Mi piace ascoltare la colonna sonora di _Star Wars_ mentre lavoro.”  
“Un po’ ironico, non è vero? Ascoltare il tema di Darth Vander mentre scrivi e aggiorni i profili di tutti noi? Stai per caso progettando di farci passare tutti al Lato Oscuro, James?”  
L’uomo scuote la testa e ride, incrociando le dita per poi appoggiarci sopra il mento. “Preferisco pensare a me stesso come a Yoda.”  
Louis si sistema sul divano. “Fare, o non fare. Non c’è provare.”  
“Precisamente, mio giovane jedi,” risponde James. Prende poi una nuova cartella ed una penna dalla sua scrivania e si avvicina alla poltrona posta vicino al divano. “Bene, Louis. Eccoci qui. Ventottesimo giorno.”  
“Lo so.”  
“Hai ancora intenzione di andare via come hai detto che avresti fatto?”  
Louis si morde forte il labbro inferiore e guarda a terra, le sue scarpe improvvisamente molto interessanti. “Già… l’ho detto, non è vero?”  
Gli occhi dell’uomo brillano di qualcosa che non riesce a decifrare. “Lo hai detto eccome. Posso mostrarti i miei appunti se non ci credi.”  
“Oh, ti credo,” borbotta bonariamente. “Posso… uhm… posso ritirare tutto ciò che ho detto?”  
“Stai dicendo che vuoi restare?”  
“Si,” dice con fermezza. “Voglio restare. Ho bisogno di stare qui.”  
Il sorriso di James è talmente ampio che Louis pensa possa spaccare il volto dell’uomo in due. Ridacchia a quella vista.  
“Puoi sentirti libero di dire ‘te l’avevo detto’ in qualsiasi momento. Sono sicuro che tu abbia anche preparato una piccola danza della vittoria.”  
“Non ho intenzione di dire nulla. Anzi, una cosa forse sì. Sono fiero di te.”  
“Davvero?”  
“Guarda quanta strada hai fatto in questi ultimi dodici giorni,” dice l’uomo. “Sei davvero lo stesso ragazzo che è arrivato qui aspettandosi di trovare dei trattamenti termali?”  
“Sono ancora molto arrabbiato per questo,” Louis mette il broncio.  
“Oh, andiamo. Come se non sapessi che hai fatto manicure e pedicure regolarmente in questi giorni insieme a Zayn e Niall. Di cosa ti lamenti?”  
Louis a quel punto ammira il suo smalto blu pallido e sorride compiaciuto. “Assolutamente di nulla.”  
“In tutta serietà ora, sono davvero felice che tu abbia deciso di restare.”  
Louis sospira. “Già, ma mi sembra di aver perso un sacco di tempo, sai? Potevo fare molto di più dal primo giorno e invece mi sono comportato malissimo e non volevo assolutamente accettare la mia condizione.”  
“Non hai perso tempo,” dice James serio. “Ognuno viene a patti con la propria dipendenza a tempo debito, non esiste un prima o un dopo. Non tutti arrivano qui il primo giorno pronti ad affrontare una cosa del genere. Tu hai solo… ci hai solo messo un po’ di più a capirlo. Ma la cosa importante è che lo hai fatto.”  
Louis annuisce e fa un profondo respiro. James invece apre la sua cartella e guarda i suoi appunti, borbottando tra sé e sé.  
“Prendi un sacco di note, James.”  
“Beh, tu parli molto, Louis.” Replica il terapista.  
“Touché.”  
James trova ciò che stava cercando tra gli appunti e cerchia qualcosa con la penna rossa.  
“Bene. Okay. Come stai oggi?”  
“Mi sento bene. Oggi… mi sembra una buona giornata. Non so spiegarti perché, ma è così.”  
James sorride. “È fantastico. Sono contento. E come ti senti riguardo a ciò di cui abbiamo parlato nell’ultima sessione?”  
Louis resiste all’impulso di stringere le mani a pugni. “Non posso parlare con Mark,” dice tranquillamente. “Non finché non avrò un piano. Con lui ho bisogno di avere la mente lucida e di prepararmi un discorso appropriato, o non mi ascolterà e mi costringerà a fare ciò che vuole lui. Ma io… io so che non posso tornare alla scuola di medicina. Lo so. Ma allo stesso tempo ho paura perché non so che cazzo voglio fare nella mia vita e non so come dirglielo. Sarà così deluso da me. Ancora.”  
“Sai che va bene così, giusto? Non la delusione di Mark, ma il non sapere quello che si vuole. Lo scopriremo insieme. Ecco perché sei qui. Non tutti sanno cosa vogliono fare della loro vita a vent’anni.”  
 _Harry sì._  
Il cuore di Louis si serra tanto da far male. Non hanno ancora parlato di Harry. Guarda di nuovo le sue mani, notando una minuscola scheggiatura sullo smalto dell’unghia del pollice.  
“A cosa stai pensando, Louis?”  
“Hai… hai parlato con Harry?”  
James alza un sopracciglio. “ _Tu_ ci hai parlato?”  
“No,” ammette il ragazzo. “Non riesco a smettere di pensare a ciò che ha detto, James. Non riesco a smettere di pensare al modo in cui mi ha guardato quando diceva quelle parole. Non mi ha mai parlato così prima d’ora e solo… ho paura che non voglia più sentirmi. Ho paura che riattacchi o mi dica di andare a fanculo o qualcosa del genere.”  
“Credi davvero che Harry farebbe una cosa del genere? O stai solo cercando di convincere te stesso di questa cosa così che tu possa nasconderlo perché ti vergogni?”  
La mascella di Louis quasi cade a terra da tanto spalanca la bocca.  
 _Non l’ho mai pensata in questo modo._  
“Parlami della tua relazione con Harry, Louis.”  
“Cosa vuoi sapere?”  
James sorride. “Solo… parlamene.”  
Louis si sistema meglio sul divano, prendendo un respiro profondo.  
“E’ tipo… uno di quei rapporti che sai che dureranno per sempre. L’ho incontrato quando avevamo entrambi cinque anni, ed era il primo giorno di asilo. Sai quando incontri qualcuno e senti un’istantanea connessione con questa persona? Ecco, questi siamo io ed Hazza. Ho capito fin da subito che sarebbe diventato il mio migliore amico. Ci completiamo perfettamente, siamo andati d’accordo fin dall’inizio e da allora è sempre stato così. Noi… funzioniamo insieme. Io sono sempre stato quello impulsivo. Tendo a fare una cosa senza pensarci due volte, senza pensare alle conseguenze. Mi butto a capofitto nelle cose e, non so se tu l’abbia notato, ma sono un po’ drammatico.”  
James ridacchia.  
“Harry invece è più riflessivo, più intuitivo. Gli piace prendersi del tempo prima di fare una qualsiasi cosa; pesa sempre tutte le opzioni, prima. E quindi… ci bilanciamo a vicenda. Lui mi frena un po’ quando sto per fare una cazzata mentre io lo aiuto a sciogliersi un po’. Abbiamo praticamente attraversato tutto insieme, ci siamo stati l’uno per l’altro nei momenti più bui della nostra adolescenza. Tipo suo padre che è andato via. Entrambe le nostre mamme che si sono risposate. Ogni volta che le cose diventavano troppo difficili con Mark, andavo a casa sua e giocavamo a Scrabble per ore, oppure ci rannicchiavamo sotto le coperte e guardavamo film per tutta la notte. Lui è stato il primo a cui ho detto di essere gay. Non… non c’è un singolo momento significativo nella mia vita in cui lui non sia stato presente. E lui direbbe la stessa identica cosa su di me, sai? Lui mi conosce meglio di chiunque altro, dentro e fuori; nessuno mi conosce meglio di lui. Ecco perché mi ha fatto così male quando ha detto che non mi riconosceva più.”  
“Sai che non lo ha detto con l’intento di ferirti, vero? Ti stava solo dicendo come si sentiva riguardo alla tua dipendenza, come sapere di questa cosa lo abbia ferito. Sai cosa ho visto io quel giorno, Louis? Ho visto qualcuno che lottava per te con tutto ciò che aveva.”  
“Sono solo… spaventato. Ho paura di aver combinato davvero un gran casino, stavolta. L’ho ferito davvero, sai? E mi sento male per questo.”  
“Devi riuscire a perdonarti, Louis,” dice l’uomo gentilmente. “Non puoi convivere con questo enorme senso di colpa, non guarirai mai in questo modo. Tu ed Harry dovete lavorare insieme in modo da poter ricostruire quella fiducia che vi accomuna fin da piccoli, ma devi essere disposto a fare il primo passo. Lui si è già messo a nudo, ha già scoperto le sue carte. Ora tocca a te.”  
“Non penso di essere ancora pronto. Non posso semplicemente dirgli che mi dispiace. Non di nuovo. Devo essere in grado di dimostrargli che sto meglio, che sto cercando di migliorare, capisci?”  
“Puoi spiegarmi una cosa?”  
“Certo.”  
“Ho percepito molta ostilità tra Harry e Nick-”  
Louis fa un piccolo sorriso e respira profondamente. “Già. L’hai notato, vero?”  
“E’ piuttosto difficile non farlo.”  
“Non vanno molto d’accordo.”  
James alza un sopracciglio.  
“Va bene,” sospira il giovane. “Non si sopportano.”  
“E questa cosa come ti fa sentire? In che modo influisce sul tuo rapporto con loro due?”  
“E’… stressante. È quasi come se venissi trascinato in due direzioni diverse. È un circolo vizioso, sai? Mi sento come se uno di loro fosse costantemente arrabbiato con me se prendo le difese dell’altro e viceversa. Ed è… orribile? Mi sento sempre in colpa.”  
“E come riesci a sopportarlo?”  
“Ci sono abituato? Nick deve accettare il fatto che Harry è parte integrante della mia vita. Lo è sempre stato. Non lo taglierei mai fuori. Ma di certo non posso costringerli ad andare d’accordo. Credimi, ci ho provato. Sono come l’olio e l’acqua. Harry inizialmente ha davvero provato ad andare d’accordo con Nick, ci ha provato molte volte. Ma Nick… è come se si sentisse minacciato da Harry o qualcosa del genere.”  
James si sporge in avanti, accigliandosi un po’. “Perché pensi questo? Sii più specifico.”  
“Beh, io ed Harry abbiamo sempre vissuto in simbiosi, sai? Siamo sempre stati così. Non avrei sicuramente superato questo ultimo anno alla scuola di medicina senza il suo aiuto. Il nostro amico Liam scherza sempre con noi, dicendo che è come se parlassimo una lingua che solo noi riusciamo a capire. E poi siamo sempre stati molto affettuosi. Abbiamo questo bisogno fisico di toccarci sempre, che sia un abbraccio, una carezza, uno sfioramento di mani. E poi abbiamo tipo dei nostri scherzi e giochi, cose che facciamo solo tra noi due…”  
 _Incluso quello in cui io faccio finta di essere un operatore telefonico di una linea erotica per cercare di sedurlo._  
Louis si sfrega le tempie, chiudendo gli occhi per un secondo.  
 _Nick si arrabbierebbe da morire se lo sapesse._  
Si siede poi in modo composto, facendosi schioccare le nocche delle mani mentre lo fa.  
 _È solo uno stupido gioco. Non significa nulla. Lo facciamo da anni ormai. Non è nulla di cui preoccuparsi._  
“Ma davvero, è tutto qui.”  
“Capisco il motivo per cui si sente minacciato. Tu ed Harry avete… una relazione davvero intensa. Sono stato in vostra presenza una sola volta e l’ho percepito immediatamente. Nick invece deve farci i conti tutti i giorni.”  
“Lui… sminuisce Harry. Sempre.”  
“La cosa del Boy-scout?”  
“Si,” sospira Louis. “Harry è stato davvero un Boy-scout. Uno scout di primo grado, in realtà,” aggiunge con orgoglio. “Per le borse di studio. Nick, a differenza sua, non ha mai dovuto guadagnarsi nulla perché sai, la sua famiglia è ricca. Harry invece ha lavorato sodo per arrivare dov’è adesso e Nick… lui lo fa sentire piccolo, come se non valesse nulla. E gli ho detto ripetutamente di smetterla, ma…”  
Louis alza le spalle impotente.  
“Non sto dicendo che Nick faccia bene a trattare Harry in quel modo,” dice James. “Perché non è una cosa bella da fare. Voglio solo che tu pensi bene al modo in cui agisce. Credi che faccia così perché pensa possa esserci qualcosa di più tra voi due?”  
“No, no. Lui… lui solo non capisce il tipo di amicizia che abbiamo io ed Harry. Questo è tutto.” Risponde Louis, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“Ami Nick, Louis?”  
Louis sussulta, preso alla sprovvista da quella domanda. “Che razza di domanda è?”  
“Una domanda valida,” replica il terapista, serio.  
“Io… voglio dire… si… certo che sì? Lui mi vuole. Mi accetta per quello che sono e… mi fa essere me stesso. Non ha bisogno che io sia perfetto. Ci divertiamo insieme. Lui mi fa ridere. Facciamo-”  
Louis esita, rompendo il contatto visivo.  
 _Cazzo, questo si che è imbarazzante. Non pensavo davvero di dover discutere della mia vita sessuale con il mio terapista, oggi. Oh beh, ormai siamo qui. Cosa può succedere?_  
Fa un respiro profondo e guarda di nuovo James.  
“Facciamo molto sesso, ed è davvero grandioso, okay? È sempre stata la parte più facile della nostra relazione.”  
Louis si aspetta che James faccia una battuta o qualcosa del genere, e invece nulla. Lo guarda semplicemente, forse aspettandosi che continui a raccontare.  
“E’… è come quando usciamo insieme. Lui è così orgoglioso di stare con me. Forse ti è sembrato che oggi ne abbia parlato un po’ male, ma onestamente… i bei momenti passati insieme superano quelli negativi.”  
“Sei _innamorato_ di lui?”  
Louis a quel punto emette uno sbuffo adirato. “Qual è la differenza?”  
“Seriamente, Louis?”  
“Si, _sono serio_ James. Ti ho appena elencato tutte le cose che amo di lui ma mi stai ancora facendo questa domanda stupida.”  
“Qual è stata la prima cosa che mi hai detto?”  
Louis si ferma. “… che mi vuole?”  
“Ecco, questo è il punto. Questo è quello che sto cercando di farti capire. ‘Mi vuole.’ È una risposta davvero interessante considerando che state insieme da un anno e mezzo.”  
“Quindi mi stai dicendo che io non amo Nick? Sono tutte stronzate.”  
“Non è assolutamente quello che sto dicendo,” dice James pazientemente. “Non metto in dubbio il fatto che tu tenga molto a lui.”  
“Allora cosa cazzo stai dicendo?”  
“Okay, mettiamola in questo modo.” Dice l’uomo, battendo le mani insieme. “Chi è la prima persona che chiami quando succede qualcosa di importante?”  
“Harry,” dice Louis automaticamente, senza pensarci nemmeno due volte.  
“A chi ti rivolgi quando ti serve un consiglio?”  
“Harry,” risponde ancora, un accenno di trepidazione che si insinua nella sua voce.  
“Chi volevi fosse accanto a te nei momenti più bui della tua disintossicazione?”  
 _Oh._  
Louis si torce le mani e sente un lieve rossore inondargli le guance.  
“…Harry,” dice piano, guardandosi le mani.  
James allunga una mano e stringe delicatamente il suo ginocchio. “Questo è ciò di cui sto parlando, Louis. Harry.”  
Louis si morde il labbro inferiore e sente i suoi occhi iniziare a pungere. Alza lo sguardo su James, mentre una lacrima gli scivola lungo la guancia.  
“Dannazione, James, non volevo piangere oggi,” dice Louis. “Oggi doveva essere una bella giornata.”  
Il terapista gli porge un pacchetto di fazzoletti. “Ma è una bella giornata, Louis. Hai solo fatto una piccola scoperta, un piccolo passo avanti. Le lacrime sono solo un bonus, per me.”  
Il giovane si soffia il naso. “Ti odio,” sussurra ridacchiando.  
“Lo so,” risponde l’uomo, sorridendo bonariamente.  
Louis avvolge il suo fazzoletto e lo getta nel cestino posto tra la poltrona ed il divano. Sente tante emozioni attraversargli il corpo in questo momento.  
“Io… ho bisogno che tu mi spieghi meglio questa ‘scoperta’. Se non ti dispiace.”  
“Parlo di intimità emotiva,” dice James. “È fondamentale in una relazione sana.”  
“Ed io… non ho questa intimità con Nick? È questo che stai dicendo?”  
James annuisce.  
“Perché… ho questa intimità con Harry?”  
L’uomo annuisce di nuovo prima di parlare. “Quindi la domanda è: cos’è che ti trattiene dal perseguire questo tipo di rapporto, questa intimità più profonda con Nick?”  
“Io… io non lo so.”  
“Penso che tu lo sappia, invece.” James lo studia attentamente. “Sono i tuoi sentimenti per Harry che ti trattengono.”  
“Ma io…” balbetta il giovane. “Io non provo nulla per Harry?”  
“No?”  
“No. Io… lui… tra di noi non c’è mai stato _quel_ tipo di rapporto,” dice Louis. “Mai.”  
“Ne sei sicuro?” Incalza il terapista.  
“Sicurissimo,” risponde il ragazzo, appoggiandosi allo schienale del divano e accoccolandosi tra i cuscini.  
Ma poi qualcosa gli torna in mente. Un momento completamente dimenticato fino a quel momento. La sua stanza d’ospedale. Harry appoggiato sul letto accanto a lui, che lo stringeva e lo confortava e lo guardava come se fosse qualcosa di… prezioso. Di unico. Con una scintilla negli occhi che non gli aveva mai visto prima d’ora, quegli occhi verdi in cui poteva perdersi da tanto erano belli. Erano ad un soffio di distanza; sentiva il suo respiro sulle sue labbra, l’aria intorno a loro crepitava sia per l’incertezza che per il desiderio. E poi… il momento che viene spezzato come un elastico tirato con fin troppa forza.  
 _Harry stava per baciarmi._  
Ed io volevo che lo facesse.  
Louis sente tutto il suo intero corpo formicolare a quella realizzazione.  
“Non sei così discreto come pensi di essere, Louis,” dice James. “C’è qualcosa, non è vero?”  
Il ragazzo scuote energicamente la testa, forse fin troppo.  
 _Questo è ridicolo. Quello era… era solo… era solo contento che io fossi vivo, giusto? Era solo un momento, non significava nulla. Niente di niente. È stata una cosa dettata dalla felicità che provava di potermi vedere ancora vivo. E poi nemmeno lui ha detto qualcosa a riguardo, quindi chiaramente non ha significato nulla nemmeno per lui._  
“No… è solo… voglio dire… lui… lui non mi vuole, James,” dice Louis sottovoce. “Harry non mi vuole.”  
James si acciglia. “Cosa te lo fa pensare?”  
“Perché… perché sono sempre stato accanto a lui, capisci? Sono sempre stato lì, a portata di mano. E… e non è mai venuto fuori. Harry ha avuto appuntamenti. Ha avuto dei fidanzati. È stato innamorato.”  
“E anche tu. Vale per entrambi.”  
“Ma lui… avrebbe fatto qualcosa se mi avesse voluto,” insiste Louis.  
“Come lo sai?”  
“Perché Harry quando vuole qualcosa fa di tutto per poterla avere. Sempre. È così che opera. Se si mette in testa una cosa non si ferma fino a quando non la ottiene. E come ti ho detto prima, non ha mai fatto nulla, non ha mai fatto la prima mossa verso di me, quindi…”  
“E che mi dici di te, Louis? Ti rendi conto che stai mettendo tutto il peso su di lui, vero? Forse sta aspettando che sia _tu_ a fare la prima mossa. Forse ha paura proprio perché tu non hai mai fatto nulla riguardo a questa cosa che c’è tra voi due, qualunque cosa sia. Quindi ti chiedo Louis, cosa vuoi tu?”  
“Harry merita qualcuno migliore di me,” dice Louis.  
“Louis-”  
“No, davvero,” lo interrompe il giovane. “Sono un fottuto casino, James. Insomma, guardami. Sono un ragazzo di vent’anni tossicodipendente. Non so cosa cazzo fare della mia vita una volta uscito da qui. Non sapevo davvero cosa stavo facendo prima di finire qui perché non ero felice. Ho rovinato le cose in famiglia. Ho deluso le persone. Non sono abbastanza bravo, non lo sono mai stato-”  
“Louis, sai che non è vero. Ne abbiamo parlato,” interviene James.  
Louis però lo ignora. “Ed Harry… lui… lui è così… buono. È brillante. Intelligente. Meraviglioso. È semplicemente… la persona più bella che io abbia mai incontrato. Sa cosa vuole fare nella vita ed è pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa per ottenere ciò che desidera. So che farà… farà grandi cose, perché è questo ciò che si merita, ed io… io lo frenerei soltanto.”  
James lo guarda con espressione triste.  
“E… e _questa cosa_ tra di noi, come l’hai chiamata tu? È una cosa enorme, è fin _troppo_ … è una cosa molto più grande e molto più profonda di una qualsiasi altra relazione romantica,” dice Louis con fervore. “Io ed Harry? Siamo per la vita. Siamo destinati a durare per sempre, è così da quando avevamo cinque anni, James. È la relazione più importante che io abbia mai avuto. È la persona più importante della mia vita. Non posso… non posso rovinare tutto. Ho già fatto fin troppi danni, l’ho già deluso fin troppo. Voglio dire, sono fottutamente terrorizzato in questo momento, non riesco nemmeno a parlargli e solo… portare tutto ciò ad un livello romantico… incasinerebbe soltanto di più le cose.”  
“Come fai a _saperlo_?” Chiede James.  
“Non posso… non posso perderlo. Non so cosa farei se dovesse succedere. Non posso farlo, James. Non posso.”  
“Non capisci cosa stai facendo, Louis? Stai cercando di frenare i sentimenti che provi per Harry nella stessa maniera in cui stai cercando di frenare la tua intimità emotiva con Nick. Sta cercando di mettere due piedi in una scarpa, e tendi a dare una parte di te ad entrambi piuttosto che scegliere di avere una relazione seria e pienamente impegnata con uno di loro. Ma quello che fai non va bene, Louis. Non è salutare.”  
Il giovane si sfrega le mani sul viso.  
“Io… io voglio stare bene, James. Lo voglio. Ho bisogno di stare bene. Non… non posso più andare avanti in questo modo.”  
“Abbiamo già parlato dei tuoi meccanismi di difesa prima d’ora,” dice l’uomo pazientemente. “Ignori i tuoi problemi invece di affrontarli a testa alta. Usi umorismo e sarcasmo per mascherare quelli che sono i tuoi veri sentimenti. Ed è davvero interessante per me perché la prima parola che Harry ha usato per descriverti è stato ‘senza paura.’”  
Louis sbuffa, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“Che c’è? È così che ti vede,” dice James, accigliandosi leggermente.  
“Mi ha sempre creduto migliore di ciò che sono realmente. A volte esagerava anche, in realtà.”  
 “Non ti fidi di quello che pensa di te?”  
“Beh, abbiamo appurato il fatto che io sia un completo codardo, quindi… è un fesso se pensa queste cose, no?” Dice ironicamente.  
“Che cosa ti ho appena detto sull’uso dell’umorismo come meccanismo di difesa, Louis?”  
“Merda,” sospira, massaggiandosi le tempie. “Ci sto provando, James. Dico davvero.”  
“Lo so. È un’abitudine difficile da rompere. Non è un qualcosa che puoi cambiare da un giorno all’altro, okay? È anzi, un qualcosa su cui dovrai lavorare ogni giorno, costantemente.”  
Louis si guarda le unghie smaltate, sentendo mille emozioni attraversargli il corpo. Nota che su alcune unghie il colore sta venendo via, e deve dire a Zayn di fargli una seconda passata. “E’ così difficile. È tipo… un mio naturale impulso, capisci? Come posso cambiarlo?”  
“Pensa a quello che succederà se non lo farai. Finirai qui di nuovo se non apporti questi cambiamenti, e dovrai ricominciare da zero. Questo è il nucleo centrale, è quello che stiamo cercando di risolvere.”  
Rimangono seduti in silenzio per qualche istante, il peso dell’intensa seduta appena avuta sta pian piano scemando.  
“Non sei giusto nei confronti di nessuno di loro, lo sai?” Dice James gentilmente. “Ma cosa più importante, non sei giusto nemmeno con te stesso. Non sei equo. Ti stai negando così tanto, Louis.”  
“Allora cosa… cosa devo fare?” Chiede Louis.  
“So che ti sembrerà una frase fatta presa da una di quelle scontatissime commedie romantiche, ma penso che tu debba scegliere,” dice James. “O almeno cercare di capire cosa vuoi da ognuno di loro. Questa dinamica ‘mezzo dentro, mezzo fuori’ che hai con entrambi non funziona. Per nessuno.”  
“Ma-”  
“Prima che tu inizi ad urlami contro, non sto dicendo che devi scegliere adesso. So che non sei pronto per un passo del genere. E scegliere non significa tagliare completamente fuori dalla tua vita Nick o Harry. Non necessariamente. Ma significa che devi capire il tipo di sentimento che provi nei confronti di entrambi, e capire chi ne vale la pena. Devi farlo, Louis. Oppure arriverai ad un punto in cui scoppierai se non lo farai.”  
“Io non… non voglio ferire nessuno dei due,” dice il giovane onestamente.  
“Quindi preferisci far del male a te stesso?” Puntualizza James.  
Improvvisamente il telefono di James inizia a squillare, sorprendendolo. È il suono di una sveglia.  
“Tempo scaduto,” risponde il terapista.  
“Cazzo,” mormora Louis.  
James gli sorride calorosamente, accarezzandogli piano il ginocchio.  
“Stai andando benissimo. So che quello che stiamo facendo è difficile per te e so che ciò che stai affrontando non è facile, ma stai andando alla grande e noi siamo qui per te.”  
“Grazie mille, James,” risponde lui. “Però lasciati dire che oggi hai davvero esagerato, Gesù Cristo. Ho un tornado di emozioni contrastanti dentro di me al momento.”  
Louis si alza, stiracchiandosi un po’ per cercare di allentare un po’ della tensione che ha accumulato sulla schiena. Sospira di sollievo quando sente la sua colonna vertebrale scoppiettare. Passa poi alle sue dita, facendo scoccare le nocche una ad una.  
“Se posso darti un consiglio, lo yoga aiuta molto dopo una sessione come questa,” risponde l’uomo con dolcezza. “C’è una lezione tra mezz’ora. Dovresti andare. Lavorare sul tuo corpo e sciogliere tutti i nodi. Ti aiuterà a svuotare la mente.”  
“Okay,” dice, roteando le spalle. “Penso che ci andrò. Grazie. Ci vediamo alla sessione di gruppo stasera?”  
James sorride. “Ovviamente. Bel lavoro oggi, Louis. Sono fiero di te.”  
Louis si ferma sullo stipite della porta, appoggiando la testa contro il legno duro. “Ancora non so cosa cazzo farò, comunque.”  
“Va bene così. Un poco alla volta. Ci arriveremo vedrai. Ora vai. Vivi zen.”  
Louis ridacchia. “Come dici tu, Yoda.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, capitolo di nuovo abbastanza corto ma comunque... quante di voi amano James? E' dolcissimo in questa storia giuro. Secondo voi ora cosa succederà? Louis penserà davvero alla proposta di James e sceglierà o succederà qualcosa di più diciamo interessante? Fatemi sapere tutto all'hashtag #OwnTheScars oppure potete lasciarmi una recensione. Vi aspetto!  
> All the love, Sil xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Own The Scars**  
  
 

  
  
  
  
  
****Capitolo otto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                                    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis si china verso la sua tela, sporgendo la lingua all’infuori all’angolo della sua bocca mentre cerca di concentrarsi.  
 _Mantieni ferme le tue mani, cavolo._  
Fa un respiro profondo e trascina lentamente il pennello lungo la tela, impegnandosi per tentare di mantenere la linea nera il più sottile e dritta possibile. A metà della linea, Louis immerge il pennello nella vernice nera e riprende da dove si era interrotto, ripetendo nella sua testa il mantra ‘ _rimani fermo._ ’ Raggiunge il bordo della tela e tira un sospiro di sollievo. Si appoggia poi allo schienale della sedia e studia il suo lavoro.  
Ci sono alcuni punti in cui le linee sono irregolari; alcune sono più spesse rispetto ad altre e c’è un punto minuscolo in cui la linea nera è andata a finire nella parte beige perché Niall lo ha fatto spaventare, urlandogli dietro le spalle. Ma nel complesso… è davvero un bel disegno. Aveva trovato una tela quadrata verso la fine della sessione di terapia dedicata all’arte la scorsa domenica e l’aveva poi immediatamente dipinta di un beige caldo. Ha trascorso gran parte della lezione di oggi disegnando meticolosamente una griglia sulla tela, prima con un righello ed una matita, e poi passando con cura (con _molta_ cura e attenzione) il pennello sopra di esse, intriso di vernice nera. Ed ora ha finito. Flette e contrae la sua mano, che è diventata leggermente intorpidita per la presa ferrea che ha tenuto sul pennello, e sogghigna.  
 _Beh, non è niente male, se posso dirlo._  
Afferra un tubetto di vernice rossa e lo apre, versandone un po’ sulla sua tavolozza. Aggiunge poi un po’ di bianco, mescolandolo con il rosso intenso per creare la sfumatura esatta di cui ha bisogno. Fa schioccare le nocche e si morde il labbro inferiore mentre inizia a riempire il quadrato in alto a sinistra.  
“Ti sei accorto del fatto che la lezione è finita venti minuti fa, vero?”  
Niall ride quando Louis salta in aria, spaventato dalla voce improvvisa dell’amico.  
“Niall,” lo ammonisce. “Che cosa ti ho detto a proposito di non spaventarmi mentre sto lavorando?”  
“Ma è così divertente, Bender,” ride ancora il biondo. “Sei così carino quando sei tutto concentrato.”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, mordendo un sorriso. Rivolge poi nuovamente la sua attenzione al quadrato, riempiendolo meticolosamente di rosa.  
“Dovremmo pulire, si? Probabilmente avrei dovuto aspettare la prossima lezione prima di iniziare a colorarlo,” sospira Louis. “Ho sprecato tutta questa vernice.”  
Niall scruta il disegno da dietro alle sue spalle. “Che diavolo stai dipingendo, comunque? Solo un mucchio di quadrati?”  
“Non credo di doverti spiegare la mia arte, Niall.” Dice Louis serio.    
“ _Say no more, mon amour_ ,” canta Niall. *  
Louis ride. “E quindi spiegami, mi stai dicendo che non compreresti mai un mio dipinto, Nialler?”  
“Mai. Non finché si tratta di qualche oscura arte moderna come quella su cui stai lavorando tu adesso. Seriamente, hai mai visto un po’ di quella roba? Perché mai un dipinto con una sola striscia rossa è appeso in un museo? E perché la gente spende milioni per averli?”  
“Disse l’uomo che ha letteralmente dipinto con le dita nell’ultima ora,” risponde Louis, indicando la tela sul cavalletto di Niall.  
Il biondo si stringe nelle spalle. “Cosa posso dire? Mi piace la consistenza della vernice sulle mie dita.” E, detto ciò, immerge le dita nella vernice posta ancora sulla tavolozza di Louis, disegnando una striscia gialla nel bel mezzo del suo dipinto.  
“Niall?”  
“Si, fiorellino?”  
Louis affonda il pennello nella vernice rossa, sorridendo maliziosamente. Forse non sarà così sprecata, dopotutto.  
“Sei un’idiota.”  
E poi si getta su Niall, facendo scorrere il pennello intriso di vernice rossa sulla sua faccia sorpresa. Louis ridacchia divertito mentre il biondo emette un grido offeso. Il ragazzo cerca di asciugarsi la guancia con un panno sporco di vernice, e così facendo si pasticcia ancora di più.  
“Oh, grosso errore, Tommo,” dice Niall, afferrando un barattolo di vernice. “Grosso. Errore.”  
Louis urla, spingendo la sua tela dall’altra parte della stanza.  
“Non sul mio dipinto, per favore!” Allunga una mano per agguantare alcuni tubi di vernice, insieme alla sua tavolozza per cercare di proteggersi.  
“Oh no, Lou,” dice il ragazzo minacciosamente, con un ghigno malizioso. “Non rovinerei mai il tuo prezioso dipinto. Questo è tutto per te.”  
Un mucchio di vernice blu lo colpisce dritto in faccia.  
“Niall!” Grida Louis. “Io ti ho sporcato con solo una striscia di vernice. Questo è molto peggio!”  
Il biondo ridacchia. “Questo è quello che ti meriti per avermi provocato!”  
Louis a quel punto prende un bel po’ di vernice con le mani e la lancia verso Niall, colpendolo al petto. A quel punto scoppia una vera guerra tra di loro, con vernice e colori che schizzano ovunque nella stanza, volando dappertutto.  
“Devo dire che ti donano davvero molto i capelli bruni, Neil,” ride il giovane mentre imbratta i capelli biondi dell’amico con della vernice marrone. “Dovresti parlarne con Zayn, magari può tingerli.”  
“E’ il mio colore naturale, cretino,” risponde Niall mentre continuano a buttarsi addosso litri di vernice.  
Louis non sa bene come, ma in qualche modo si ritrova sulla schiena con Niall seduto a cavalcioni sul suo stomaco, che ghigna in tutta risposta. Il biondo gli stringe i polsi e li immobilizza contro il pavimento freddo mentre stringe tra i denti un tubo di vernice blu.  
“Non osar- ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGH,” urla quando il giovane serra le labbra e i denti intorno al tubo, svuotandolo completamente sul suo viso.  
Niall sputa il tubo dalla bocca e ulula da tanto sta ridendo. “Non ti lamentavi per la mancanza di trattamenti per il viso quando sei arrivato qui?”  
“Trattamenti _termali_ , stronzo,” borbotta il giovane, ma non può fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere anche lui, tanto che alcune lacrime cominciano a rigargli il viso. Da quanto tempo non rideva fino alle lacrime? Da quanto tempo non si sentiva così bene? “Non posso credere che tu lo abbia fatto.” Dimena quindi i fianchi, cercando di buttare giù Niall, senza successo ovviamente.  
“Guardate, il piccolo gattino cerca di contrattaccare! Arrenditi, Bender.”  
Louis continua a dimenarsi dalla sua presa. “Assolutamente no!”  
“Uhm, Louis? Hai una visita.”  
Le teste di Louis e Niall scattano immediatamente verso l’entrata. Zayn è in piedi sullo stipite della porta, un sorriso divertito sul volto. Con grande sorpresa di Louis, Nick è proprio accanto al moro, un cipiglio che increspa il suo bel viso. Sembra completamente fuori posto in quello studio d’arte, vestito in modo impeccabile con un soprabito color beige lasciato aperto per rivelare un maglione nero con su disegnato un dinosauro rosso e verde, pantaloni neri e stivali neri.  
“Tesoro!” Balbetta Louis.  
Il biondo rilascia i suoi polsi e si sistema meglio sui suoi fianchi, guardando verso Nick. “Beh, ma ciaooooooo bellissimo,” sogghigna. “Dove sei stato per tutta la mia vita?”  
Il cipiglio di Nick aumenta ancora di più. “Cosa?”  
Louis approfitta della momentanea distrazione di Niall e muove i fianchi, facendo cadere il biondo e liberandosi.  
“Ho vinto,” canticchia, passandosi una mano sul viso sporco di vernice e impiastricciando così le guance dell’amico di blu. Si gira poi e sorride a Nick.  
 _Lui… lui non è felice._  
Louis sente l’euforia lasciare completamente il suo corpo, l’enorme gioia che aveva provato fino a pochi secondi prima evapora di fronte allo sguardo del fidanzato. Improvvisamente si sente molto… sciocco. E molto sporco di vernice. Si rimette quindi in piedi, afferrando uno straccio pulito dal tavolo.  
“Cosa… cosa ci fai qui?” Chiede piano, cercando di levarsi la vernice dalla faccia.  
“Beh, sono venuto a trovare il mio ragazzo ovviamente. Non potevo?” Chiede il ragazzo, alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Si… io… certo. Certo che potevi. Certo che puoi venire a trovarmi. Solo… non mi aspettavo di vederti, tutto qui.” Balbetta Louis.  
Niall guarda prima lui, poi Nick, perplesso dall’improvviso cambio di atmosfera nella stanza. Afferra lo straccio dalle mani di Louis e si asciuga le mani. Scruta poi Nick, un sorriso cauto sul suo dolce viso.  
“Ehi, amico,” dice il biondo, allungando una mano verso di lui. “Sono Niall. È un piacere conoscerti finalmente. Louis non fa altro che parlare di te.”  
Il castano tira un sospiro di sollievo quando il fidanzato stringe la mano di Niall, scuotendola con fermezza.  
 _Grazie, Niall._  
“Piacere mio,” risponde Nick. “Voglio dire… Louis non mi ha mai parlato di te ma è bello conoscerti.”  
“Non hai mai menzionato quanto fosse bello però, Lou,” dice Niall sfacciatamente, facendo l’occhiolino a Nick.  
“Okay, okay,” ride piano Louis. “Basta così adesso.”  
Il biondo batte le mani insieme e si volta verso Zayn. “Vuoi aiutarmi a pulire il ripostiglio? È un vero disastro.”  
Zayn studia Louis per un momento con gli occhi pieni di preoccupazione, quasi come se avesse paura di lasciarlo da solo con Nick.  
“Si… certo,” dice poi dopo un momento, seguendo Niall verso il grande armadio, lasciando Louis e Nick da soli.  
“Ehi,” dice Louis dolcemente, guardando Nick attraverso le sue lunghe ciglia. Deve dire che è davvero sorpreso di vederlo qui, non si aspettava per nulla questa sua visita. E’… felice, in un certo qual modo, ma anche… triste. Si aspettava qualcun altro.  
Improvvisamente, le labbra del ragazzo sono sulle sue, ferme ed insistenti. Louis sussulta nel bacio mentre Nick gli afferra i fianchi possessivamente, tirandolo contro il suo corpo. Si agita un po’, cercando di tenere le mani e le braccia coperte di vernice lontane dal cappotto costoso di Nick. Rompe poi il bacio, districandosi dalla presa ferrea del fidanzato, ed alza le mani in segno di scuse.  
“Io… ah… non voglio sporcare il tuo cappotto,” dice goffamente. Prende lo straccio e pulisce una macchia di blu dall’angolo della bocca di Nick.  
“Non mi interessa,” mormora Nick, abbracciandolo di nuovo.  
“Ti interessa, invece,” dice il castano, spingendolo scherzosamente con un fianco mentre si dirige verso il lavandino. “So che è il tuo preferito.”  
Afferra il sapone ed apre il rubinetto, immergendo le braccia sotto il getto, ed improvvisamente la porcellana bianca si riempie di un miscuglio di colori. È quasi ipnotizzante da vedere. L'acqua si colora di mille sfumature, e Louis non può fare a meno di osservare quell'accozzaglia di colori assorto.   
“Cos’era quello, comunque?” Chiede Nick.  
Louis si stringe nelle spalle. “Niall è davvero simpatico, non è vero? Ci stavamo divertendo un po’.”  
“Si, sembrava proprio così,” risponde il ragazzo con un accenno di fastidio nella voce.  
Louis lo guarda da sopra la spalla, sollevando le sopracciglia. “Sul serio? Non so se hai notato, ma ci stava praticamente provando con te, ti guardava in modo adorante.” Ridacchia.  
Rivolge nuovamente la sua attenzione al lavandino, osservando i colori abbandonare le sue braccia e scendere giù per lo scarico. Si spruzza poi dell’acqua sul viso ed afferra un piccolo asciugamano dal comodino, pulendo la vernice in eccesso.  
“Era una cosa completamente innocua e tu lo sai, Nicholas. Quindi smettila di comportarti da stronzo possessivo.”  
Chiude il rubinetto ed afferra un altro asciugamano. Sente poi Nick avvicinarsi piano a lui e lo spinge contro il lavandino, facendo combaciare il suo petto alla sua schiena. Il giovane poggia una mano sul suo fianco, stringendolo, mentre con l’altra percorre tutta la sua spina dorsale fino alla base del collo, facendogli venire i brividi. Louis mormora in segno di approvazione mentre la mano di Nick sfiora la sua scapola e poi scende giù, verso il suo bicipite, arrivando a poggiarla dolcemente nell’incavo del suo gomito. Il ragazzo si china ed appoggia la fronte sulla sua spalla, e Louis, istintivamente, si lascia andare contro di lui, respirando il familiare profumo della sua colonia.  
 _Almeno questo è sempre stato facile tra di noi, anche quando si comporta da stronzo._  
Dopo un momento, Nick preme un bacio sulla sua spalla ed inizia a far scorrere la punta del naso lungo il suo collo, per poi lasciare dolci e morbidi baci su di esso.  
Louis sospira ed inclina la testa di lato, permettendo così a Nick di avere più accesso. “Mi era mancata questa sensazione,” sussurra piano. “E’ così bello.”  
“Mmmmm,” mormora in assenso il giovane. La sua mano si insinua sotto l’orlo della maglietta di Louis e gli accarezza leggermente lo stomaco. “Non mi hai chiamato.”  
“Lo so,” dice il castano affannosamente. “Mi dispiace.”  
“Solo… se sei arrabbiato con me vorrei che me lo dicessi piuttosto che riservarmi il trattamento del silenzio,” dice il giovane, mordendo delicatamente il lobo del suo orecchio. “Ascolta, mi dispiace davvero tanto per tutte quelle stronzate che sono successe l’ultima volta che ci siamo visti, okay? È per questo che sei arrabbiato con me?”  
Louis si irrigidisce.  
 _Aspetta. Cosa?_  
“Non sono state stronzate,” dice, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce tranquillo.  
“Oh, andiamo piccolo,” dice Nick contro il suo collo. È stato assurdo. Mi sembrava di essere in uno di quei film che ami vedere tanto sul programma tv _Lifetime._ ”  
“No,” dice Louis fermamente, districandosi dall’abbraccio di Nick. “Per favore Nick, tu non hai il diritto di dire queste cose. Quell’incontro ha significato molto per me, mi ha aperto gli occhi su tantissime cose. Non sminuirlo solo perché non ci sei dentro e non capisci cosa davvero abbia suscitato in me. Solo… non farlo.”  
Nick alza le mani in segno di scuse. “Okay okay. Scusa.”  
Restano in silenzio per qualche istante. Louis incrocia le braccia al petto e guarda il pavimento. Non riesce a guardarlo in questo momento.  
 _Almeno parlagli._  
“Senti, te ne parlerò se vuoi,” dice poi, prendendo un respiro profondo.  
“Si,” risponde Nick. “Si, forse ne possiamo parlare in macchina. Dopotutto ci aspettano sei ore di viaggio.”  
Louis a quel punto alza lo sguardo, guardandolo confuso. “Che cosa?”  
“Il Ringraziamento, Louis,” dice il giovane pazientemente. “Devi venire con me a New York, ricordi? Per passare le vacanze con la mia famiglia? È per questo che sono qui, sono venuto a prenderti.”  
 _Merda._  
“Tesoro… io… io non posso venire con te a New York. Mi dispiace.”  
“… Stai scherzando vero?”  
“No, non scherzo.”  
“E’ il Ringraziamento!” Esclama Nick. “Di certo possono darti qualche giorno libero, no?”  
“Sono in riabilitazione, Nick,” dice Louis, un cenno di esasperazione che si insinua nella sua voce. “Non posso prendere tutto e andarmene nel bel mezzo di un serio processo di guarigione. Non è così che funziona. Lo sai vero che non sono qui in vacanza? È un duro lavoro e non posso andare e venire come mi pare e piace.”  
“Ho preso i biglietti per _Hamilton*_ , Louis. Sai cosa ho dovuto fare per procurarmeli?”  
“Mi dispiace per i biglietti. Lo sono davvero. Morivo dalla voglia di vedere quello spettacolo. E mi sarebbe piaciuto vederlo con te. Ma non posso venire.”  
“Cosa dovrei dire alla mia famiglia? Ti stanno aspettando tutti.”  
“Non lo so,” sospira. “Dì loro la verità? Mi sta bene il fatto che loro sappiano. Oppure inventa qualcosa, se vuoi. Non mi interessa, giuro. Dipende da te. Decidi tu e fai come preferisci.”  
“Non capisco, Louis,” dice Nick con frustrazione. Pensavo che odiassi stare qui?”  
“Le cose sono cambiate,” replica semplicemente.  
Il ragazzo sembra confuso. “Pensi di essere un tossicodipendente ora o qualcosa del genere?”  
Louis ride. Non può farne a meno perché quella situazione è assurda.  
“Non penso di essere un tossicodipendente, piccolo. Io _so_ di esserlo,” dice con fervore. “Quell’incontro? Quello che pensi sia stato una cazzata? Mi ha aiutato a capirlo. Voglio dire… cazzo, Nick, tu eri presente in ospedale! Sono stato in coma per sei giorni! _Sei giorni_. Hai idea di quanto sia grave questa cosa?”  
“È stato solo un incidente…”  
“Si, lo è stato. Un incidente in cui ho quasi rischiato di morire. Dio… hai visto tutte quelle pillole che ha trovato mia madre in casa! Lo hai detto anche tu che ero fuori controllo. Come fai a non capire che ho un problema serio?”  
“Ma… ora non hai più preso quelle pillole. Hai tutto sotto controllo. Stai bene!”  
“No invece.” Louis afferra il volto di Nick tra le sue mani, i pollici che sfiorano piano i suoi zigomi mentre guarda dritto nei suoi occhi. “Piccolo, non sto bene. Non si tratta solo delle droghe o dell’alcool. Riguarda me e… riguarda il dover affrontare tutto ciò. Ho bisogno di aiuto. E qui mi stanno aiutando davvero tanto. Devo imparare a controllarmi e a non lasciare che succeda mai più una cosa del genere. Ed è molto più di questo. Ultimamente mi sentivo così perso e… solo… adesso, qui, mi sento di nuovo me stesso, è come se mi stessi riavvicinando al vecchio me, e mi mancava davvero. E mi sento bene, Nick. Davvero, davvero bene. Ma non è finita qui. Ho ancora molto lavoro da fare, quindi non me ne andrò finché non mi sentirò pronto, finché non starò bene di nuovo.”  
“E quando sarà?” Chiede Nick, posando le mani sui suoi fianchi. “Dovevi rimanere qui solo per un mese, Louis. Un mese. Ne sono passati quasi due.”  
“Non lo so,” dice onestamente. “Non posso fissare una data, un giorno. Non so quanto ci vorrà ancora.”  
“Ma mi manchi,” mormora Nick, sospirando.  
Louis si sporge verso di lui e gli lascia un dolce bacio sulle labbra. “Mi manchi anche tu. Ma ho bisogno di stare qui adesso, e questa cosa farà bene ad entrambi, lo prometto. Sarò una persona migliore quando uscirò. Voglio essere migliore per te… cazzo, voglio essere migliore per me, per tutti. Per favore, ti sto solo chiedendo di darmi un po’ di tempo. Puoi farlo?”  
“Di quanto tempo hai bisogno? Ti stai perdendo così tanto, Louis. Avevamo pianificato così tante cose insieme e invece te le stai perdendo tutte. Insomma, cosa dovrei fare io adesso? Ti aspetti che mi sieda e metta la mia vita in stand-by mentre tu risolvi i tuoi problemi?”  
Louis si allontana da lui, seccato e ferito da quelle parole.  
“Nick, ti ho detto che mi dispiace di non poter venire con te a New York. Pensavo avresti capito che i nostri piani sarebbero saltati quando ho deciso che sarei rimasto qui.”  
“Una telefonata per farmelo sapere sarebbe stata gradita,” dice il giovane cupamente. “Insomma, sono venuto a conoscenza della tua decisione solo grazie a tua madre. Che diavolo, Louis?”  
“Ho sbagliato,” confessa. “Mi dispiace, hai ragione. Avrei dovuto parlarne con te prima. È solo… quell’incontro è stato per me un campanello d’allarme, sai? Quindi mi sono rimboccato le maniche ed ho pensato solo a lavorare su me stesso. Pensavo di fare la cosa giusta. Volevo rimanere concentrato su ciò che dovevo fare senza alcun tipo di distrazione per la testa.”  
“E’ questo ciò che sono per te? Una distrazione? Grazie mille,” sbotta Nick, con evidente tono ferito.  
“No! Gesù, non è questo ciò che intendevo! Volevo solo dire che ho bisogno di concentrarmi solo su di me in questo momento. Solo su di me!”  
“Non capisco come tu possa essere così egoista, Louis.”  
“Io sarei egoista?!” Esclama Louis con voce stridula. “Io sarei quello egoista?! Si, okay. Certo.”  
“Non hai alcuna considerazione-”  
 “Penso di avere il diritto di essere un po’ egoista, adesso! C’è in ballo la mia fottuta vita qui, Nick!”  
“Ma Louis, ho bisogno-”  
“Questo non riguarda ciò di cui hai bisogno tu in questo momento!” Grida. “Non posso lasciarmi influenzare da quello che non sto facendo per te e dal fatto di starti deludendo, Nick. Non ho bisogno di questo da parte tua. Quello di cui ho bisogno è il tuo fottuto supporto.”  
“Come faccio a sapere tutte queste cose se non mi parli da quasi tre settimane?” Replica il ragazzo.  
“Non ho parlato con _nessuno_ , Nick! Non solo con te! Cristo, non ho parlato nemmeno con Harry!”  
“Ah bene, è bello sapere di essere allo stesso livello di importanza del Boy-scout,” sputa fuori velenoso Nick.  
“Non iniziare,” lo avverte Louis, stringendo gli occhi e puntando l’indice verso il suo petto. “Non osare metterlo in mezzo in questo contesto, cazzo. Non è una fottuta gara. Questo non riguarda Harry, riguarda solo noi,” sputa fuori, colpendogli il centro del petto con il dito. “Questo riguarda il fatto che tu non capisci ciò di cui ho bisogno in questo momento!”  
“Non posso leggere la tua fottuta mente, Louis,” incalza il ragazzo. “Non so più cosa pensare, non so come comportarmi. È come se avessi delle aspettative su di me delle quali non mi parli e mi stai facendo impazzire perché non so cosa fare! Non riesco mai a vincere con te.”  
“Non si tratta di vincere, cazzo!”  
“Allora di cosa si tratta? Non so cosa vuoi da me!”  
“Voglio il tuo sostegno!” Ruggisce il castano. Gli occhi di Nick si allargano per lo stupore. Louis si ferma, facendo un respiro profondo per riprendersi e cercare di calmarsi. “Ho bisogno del tuo sostegno. Te lo sto chiedendo. Adesso. Non posso continuare questo percorso senza sapere che le persone che amo non mi sostengono al cento per cento.”  
“Se è questo ciò che ti serve, allora torna a casa,” lo supplica Nick. “Torna a casa, Louis. Non so come poterti dare il mio sostegno da qui, ma possiamo risolvere le cose una volta tornati a casa.”  
“Perché diavolo non mi stai ascoltando? Sto cercando di farti capire cosa mi sta succedendo ma tu ne stai facendo una questione personale. Stai cercando di portare l’attenzione su di te e su ciò che vuoi tu! Sto provando a condividere con te ciò che sto passando ma tu non mi ascolti. Ti ho già spiegato il motivo per cui devo rimanere qui. Non sono pronto per tornare a casa. Non sono guarito ancora e ricadrei in quel tunnel buio, lo so. E non voglio!”  
“Io solo… Io proprio non capisco cosa ti trattenga qui, non capisco cos’abbia tu qui che non puoi avere a casa con me. Insomma… andiamo,” indica con una smorfia sprezzante il disegno di Niall. “Puoi dipingere con le dita ovunque.”  
“Non è solo dipingere con le dita,” scatta Louis. “Sai cosa? Perso che dovresti andare via.”  
Nick lo guarda con un’espressione scioccata. “Che cosa?”  
“Mi hai sentito,” dice il castano con voce ferma. Lacrime di rabbia pungono i suoi occhi, e cerca di trattenerle. Non vuole piangere di fronte a Nick. Non vuole farsi vedere debole. “Ho bisogno che tu vada via.”  
“Piccolo-”  
“Dico sul serio, Nick,” dice Louis, asciugando velocemente una lacrima sfuggita al suo controllo. “Per favore… vai e basta. Prima che io possa dire qualcosa di cui mi pentirei.”  
Cade poi un lungo silenzio tra di loro. Nick ha ancora le mani sui suoi fianchi e si sta mordendo nervosamente il labbro inferiore, come se stesse decidendo se andar via davvero o meno.  
“Mi dispiace, Louis,” dice alla fine. “Questo è… davvero difficile, sai?”  
“Si,” sbuffa il giovane. “Lo so benissimo.”  
“Solo… non mi aspettavo tutto questo. È una cosa abbastanza grande da digerire. Voglio solo che tutto torni alla normalità.”  
“Beh, mi dispiace che sia così difficile,” replica Louis bruscamente. “Per te.”  
Nick gli si avvicina ancora di più, tentennante, con una mano che si alza improvvisamente e che rimane a mezz’aria per qualche secondo, prima di posarsi dolcemente sulla sua spalla. Si fa coraggio poi e si sporge, facendo collidere le sue labbra sulla sua guancia. Louis non si allontana, ma rimane immobile, senza muovere nemmeno un muscolo. Non prova niente in quel momento, nulla per quel ragazzo che sembra pensare solo a sé stesso e alle sue esigenze. Non è così che ci si comporta, non dovrebbe funzionare così in una relazione. Per la prima volta dopo tempo, Louis si interroga davvero sul suo rapporto con Nick.  
“Ti amo,” mormora poi il giovane nel suo orecchio.  
Lui annuisce soltanto, le labbra tremanti. Stringe rapidamente la mano di Nick e poi la lascia andare. “Si, anche io.” Prende poi un profondo respiro ed incrocia le braccia al petto. Nick preme un altro bacio all’angolo della sua bocca e si dirige poi verso la porta.  
“Chiamami quando arrivi così so che stai bene e che sei arrivato, okay?” Dice poi Louis, perché nonostante tutto, nonostante i nervi gli ribollino ancora di rabbia, a Nick ci tiene e anche tanto. “Per favore? Hai il numero, giusto?”  
“Si,” risponde il giovane, le spalle che si sgonfiano per il sollievo. “Lo farò.”  
“Buon Ringraziamento,” dice il castano con voce dolce.  
“Anche a te, Louis,” dice Nick. Gli offre un sorriso triste e va via, la porta si chiude alle sue spalle.  
Louis sente immediatamente tutta la tensione accumulata abbandonare il suo corpo, e ritorna a respirare normalmente. Non si era nemmeno reso conto di star trattenendo il fiato. Lascia finalmente che le lacrime gli righino il viso e, con mani tremolanti, pesca il suo pacchetto di sigarette e l’accendino dalla tasca. Sa che dovrebbe smetterla, dovrebbe evitare di fumare, e sta provando a ridurre il numero di sigarette. Ci sta provando davvero.  
 _Ma questa è meritata, dannazione. È per una giusta causa._  
Si avvicina alla finestra e la spalanca. Accende la sigaretta e fa un lungo tiro, sentendo il fumo iniziare a riempire i suoi polmoni. Avverte subito un senso di calma iniziare a prendere possesso delle sue membra e prende un altro tiro, cercando di far alleviare le mille sensazioni che stanno attraversando il suo corpo.  
 _Dentro e fuori. Respira._  
Tira sul col naso e si asciuga le lacrime dal viso con la mano libera, asciugandola poi sui pantaloni della tuta ormai già sporchi di vernice. La testa gli scoppia per tutti i pensieri che la stanno attraversando.  
Poi sente un rumore provenire dal ripostiglio.  
Cazzo. Aveva completamente dimenticato che Zayn e Niall erano lì.  
“Voi due potete uscire fuori adesso,” dice.  
I due ragazzi emergono da dietro al piccolo ripostiglio, entrambi con un’aria estremamente colpevole. Niall soprattutto, che non riesce nemmeno a fare una battuta delle sue per poter smorzare così la tensione.  
“Siete davvero due spioni, lo sapete vero?” Dice Louis, ma non c’è traccia di rabbia nella sua voce.  
“Mi dispiace, Louis,” dice il biondo gentilmente. “Solo… non avevo idea che la conversazione prendesse quella piega. Pensavo che voi due usciste in giardino a fare una passeggiata, o che non avreste fatto altro che baciarvi e stare appiccicati. Non… questo. Non saremmo rimasti altrimenti. Giuro.” Afferra la sua mano, stringendola forte. “Facciamo schifo, lo so.”  
Louis sospira e prende un altro tiro di sigaretta. “Va tutto bene,” dice, soffiando il fumo fuori dalla finestra. “Vi avrei detto tutto comunque.”  
Improvvisamente, sente il braccio di Zayn avvolgere la sua vita e lo tira delicatamente contro il suo corpo, facendo combaciare la sua schiena al suo petto. Appoggia poi il mento sulla sua spalla. “Stai bene, Lou?”  
Lui alza la sigaretta e la porta verso le labbra di Zayn, ed il moro prende un lungo tiro.  
“Non proprio,” replica Louis. “Solo… non mi aspettavo tutto questo oggi, sai? Cazzo.”  
“E’ un bel ragazzo, ma è un po’ coglione, vero?” Dice Niall con franchezza.  
“Ha buone intenzioni,” afferma il castano. “Davvero. Ma… non sa bene come mostrarle a volte.”  
“Beh, capiscilo,” dice Zayn piano. “Non è stato facile nemmeno per lui, sai? Tre settimane di silenzio da parte tua, Lou.”  
“Si, lo so. Ho fatto una cazzata,” dice Louis impotente. “Sto ancora imparando. E di sicuro sbaglierò altre volte perché ancora non so come comportarmi in questo contesto. Ma non avevo capito che-”  
“Ma allo stesso tempo,” continua Zayn. “Tu oggi hai chiesto il suo supporto, lo hai pregato. E lui… beh, lui non sembrava molto disponibile a dartelo o disposto a capire di cosa hai bisogno in questo momento. Ascolta, non voglio giudicare – voglio dire, non lo conosco benissimo e non so che tipo di relazione avete. Solo tu e Nick lo sapete, Louis. Ma solo… come osservatore… questa cosa mi preoccupa. Per te e per la tua guarigione.”  
Louis per tutta risposta stringe forte il braccio di Zayn e poi si districa dall’abbraccio, porgendogli il resto della sigaretta.  
“Ascolta, non ho intenzione di difenderlo perché oggi si è comportato male e lo so. Ma non ho le energie necessarie per affrontare un’altra discussione. Devi però soltanto fidarti di me quando ti dico che le cose tra di noi vanno bene. Tu non lo conosci. Io sì. Le cose vanno bene. Stiamo bene. Posso farcela, davvero. Sto bene.”  
Louis ignora quella strana sensazione che sta crescendo alla bocca del suo stomaco mentre Niall e Zayn si lanciano uno sguardo preoccupato.  
“Si, lo so. Ho ripetuto ‘bene’ un milione di volte. Lo so.”  
“Louis-” inizia Niall.  
“Sono stanco,” lo interrompe subito il giovane. “Vado a schiacciare un pisolino prima della sessione di gruppo. Ci vediamo dopo, okay?”  
Si avvicina a Niall ed accarezza piano la sua spalla, sorridendo lieve quando nota la preoccupazione degli occhioni blu dell’amico.  
“Sto bene, Niall. Lo prometto.”  
 _Si, continua a ripetertelo._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *E' una canzone hahahah
> 
> Ebbene, eccoci qui alla fine di questo ottavo capitolo. In una scala da uno a dieci, quanto state odiando Nick? Io tantissimo giuro, come si può essere così egoisti e cretini BAH  
> Cooomunque, il prossimo capitolo sarà più lungo perché... indovinate? CI SARA' IL CONFRONTO TRA I NOSTRI LARRY AAAAAAH  
> Non vedo l'ora di farvelo leggere, giuro!   
> Detto ciò, come sempre vi aspetto all'hashtag #OwnTheScars, oppure se volete potete lasciarmi una recensione.   
> All the love, Sil xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Own The Scars**  
  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Capitolo nove.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                                          **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Perché sono sempre così fottutamente in anticipo?_  
Harry si trova sulla soglia della sala comune di Cedar Springs, e si sente tremendamente nervoso. La stanza è spaziosa, molto più grande di quanto pensasse. C’è un televisore di ultima generazione posto all’angolo, con un divano ed un divanetto posti proprio di fronte ad esso; in quel momento i posti sono tutti occupati da un gruppetto di persone, intenti a guardare _A Charlie Brown Christmas_. Anche le due serie di tavoli sono occupati; in uno c’è una coppia intenta a giocare a scacchi, e sembrano molto presi dal gioco, mentre nell’altro ci sono tre ragazzi dall’aspetto molto giovane che chiacchierano allegramente, stringendo tra le mani delle tazze di caffè fumante.  
_Oooh. Caffè. Probabilmente avrà un gusto orribile ma è pur sempre caffeina._  
Harry allora si guarda intorno e vede un grande bancone con tutto l’occorrente per preparare tè, caffè e quant’altro. Gettando un’altra occhiata al resto della stanza, nota subito un divano vuoto con un tavolino da caffè proprio davanti ad esso e decide di reclamarlo per lui e Louis. Ma prima, poggia la borsa sul pavimento e si toglie la giacca, appendendola ad uno dei ganci vicino alla porta. Sospirando, liscia i bordi della sua morbida camicia rossa di flanella, sbottonando e poi abbottonando nuovamente il secondo bottone dall’alto. Aveva cambiato la camicia tre volte quella mattina perché voleva apparire al meglio, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva osare troppo. Si arruffa i capelli lunghi, sistema un ricciolo ribelle dietro l’orecchio e si accarezza piano le punte, poi raccoglie la sua borsa dal pavimento e si avvicina al divano.  
Poggia la borsa su di esso per far capire a chiunque arrivasse che quel posto è occupato e poi si dirige verso il bancone. Sospira mentre esamina la brocca mezza piena di liquido nero, arricciando il naso in disdegno. Bicchieri di polistirolo. Piccoli contenitori di latte. Stecchini di plastica. Pacchetti assortiti di dolcificanti artificiali e zucchero.  
_Oddio, questo per me è un vero incubo._  
Afferra la brocca di vetro, un bicchiere e versa il liquido scuro all’interno di esso, sorpreso del fatto che il caffè sembra essere stato appena preparato dal momento che un lieve tepore prende possesso delle sue dita ed una lieve nuvoletta di fumo si solleva dal bicchiere ormai pieno a metà. Pesca poi nel piccolo cestino dei contenitori del latte, prendendone uno dal vasto assortimento e versandolo nel caffè. Aggiunge una bustina di zucchero e mescola il tutto con uno stecchetto. Torna poi al divano, tenendo il bicchiere con cautela.  
Nessun segno di Louis ancora.  
_Perché dovrebbe essere già qui? Sono in anticipo di venti minuti._  
Il giovane appoggia la tazza sul piccolo tavolino di fronte a lui, aspettando che si raffreddi giusto un po’ oppure rischierebbe di ustionarsi la lingua. Osserva lo strappo sul ginocchio dei suoi jeans neri attillati, giocando con i fili che penzolano da esso.  
_È solo Louis. Calmati, cazzo. Anche se è passato un mese da quando hai parlato con lui. Anche se l’ultima volta che vi siete visti, tu hai strappato delle foto di voi due e gli hai detto che non lo riconoscevi più. Anche se non ti ha chiamato lui per dirti di venire oggi, è ancora Louis. Solo Louis. Va tutto bene, va tutto bene, va tutto bene._  
Esala un grosso respiro e allunga la mano per afferrare il caffè. Ci soffia su delicatamente, notando le piccole increspature simili ad onde che si formano sulla superficie.  
_Tranne per il fatto che non va affatto tutto bene. E se fosse arrabbiato con me? Perché non mi ha chiamato in queste settimane? Sta bene? Cosa succederà?_  
Sorseggia il suo caffè mentre quei pensieri gli affollano la mente, e non appena il liquido caldo scende giù per la sua gola, uno strano sapore prende possesso delle sue papille gustative, facendogli arricciare la faccia per il disgusto.  
“Fottutamente orribile, non è vero?”  
Un ragazzo biondo prende posto accanto a lui sul divano, gli occhi azzurrissimi e dolci lo scrutano attentamente ed ha un sorrisino sul volto.  
“Ciao,” dice ancora il ragazzo, ed i suoi occhioni blu brillano.  
“Um… ciao,” risponde il riccio confuso.  
“Il caffè è orribile, vero?” Chiede di nuovo.  
“Assolutamente,” dice Harry. Guarda poi in direzione della porta, sperando che il ragazzo capisca che sta aspettando qualcuno e vada via.  
Ma non lo fa.  
“Aspetti qualcuno?” Chiede ancora il biondo.  
“Si,” replica Harry, prendendo un altro sorso di caffè.  
Non ha ancora capito. Harry può sentire i suoi occhi sul suo corpo, e capisce che lo sta fissando. Si gira verso di lui quindi, alzando un sopracciglio. Il ragazzo gli sorride di rimando.  
“Ascolta, non vorrei sembrare scortese ma-”  
“Sa che sei qui, Harry?” Domanda.  
“Sono in anticipo,” risponde. “Storia della mia vita, davvero… aspetta… come fai a sapere il mio nome?”  
Il giovane sorride ancora di più. “Sono un sensitivo. Non dirlo a nessuno.” E, detto ciò, chiude gli occhi e si porta due dita alla tempia. “Lasciami leggere la tua mente. Il tuo nome è Harry Edward Styles. Il tuo compleanno è il primo febbraio, anche se ti sarebbe piaciuto fosse il due febbraio perché adori il Giorno della Marmotta* che ricade proprio il due. Vorresti diventare un pediatra. Guidi una… fammi vedere se riesco a vederla… oh sì, guidi una Corolla blu di nome Olivia.” Tocca poi il suo polso sinistro. “Ti sei rotto proprio questo braccio quando avevi sette anni…”  
“E’ una presa in giro?” Chiede Harry, strabuzzando gli occhioni verdi.  
“E il tuo migliore amico è Louis Tomlinson che, guarda caso, ora è anche uno dei miei migliori amici. Pensa un po’!”  
Il ragazzo biondo ridacchia come una iena ed Harry rilascia un sospiro di sollievo, accasciandosi sui cuscini del divano. Per un attimo aveva creduto davvero alle parole di quel giovane perché, insomma, come poteva sapere tutte quelle cose su di lui? Ma poi, uno strano calore prende possesso del suo petto quando si sofferma meglio sulle sue parole.  
_Louis gli ha parlato di lui. Louis gli ha raccontato tutto di loro._  
“Mi dispiace amico,” dice il biondo, ridestandolo dai suoi pensieri. “E’ solo che mi sembravi così teso e ansioso seduto qui tutto solo che non ho potuto fare a meno di avvicinarmi e prenderti un po’ in giro.” Allunga poi la mano. “Sono Niall comunque.”  
Il riccio afferra la sua mano, scuotendola con fermezza. “Harry, ma questo lo sai già, a quanto pare.” Dice, sorridendo dolcemente. “Come hai… come mi hai riconosciuto?”  
“Dalle foto, ovviamente! Louis ha delle vostre foto sul suo comodino. Devo dirti la verità, Harry, non so come hai potuto lasciare che Louis ti portasse al ballo vestito in quel modo.”  
Il cuore di Harry perde un battito a quella consapevolezza.   
_Ha tenuto le foto. Questo… questo è… wow, okay._  
“Per me era bellissimo,” risponde il giovane, ed un lieve rossore prende possesso delle sue guance.  
Niall gli sorride in modo consapevole.  
“Ora, Harry,” dice il biondo, battendo insieme le mani. “Voglio che tu mi dica tutto su questo piccolo incidente in slittino che voi due avete avuto da piccoli.”  
“Oh,” replica Harry, guardando verso il basso. “Io… sono sicuro che Louis ti abbia già detto tutto a riguardo.”  
“Lo ha fatto,” cinguetta il ragazzo. “Ma mi piacerebbe ascoltare la _tua_ versione.” Fa cozzare piano le loro spalle, dandogli un colpetto come per spronarlo. “Andiamo, forza. Ti aiuterà anche a distrarti da qualsiasi cosa tu abbia per la testa che ti sta torturando.”  
“E’ così ovvio, vero?”  
“Sono abbastanza sicuro che possano accorgersene anche dallo spazio,” dice Niall con un sorriso. “Ora, andiamo. Racconta una bella storia al tuo nuovo amico Niall.”  
“È stata tutta colpa di Louis,” Harry inizia dopo alcuni istanti.  
“Ha detto la stessa cosa anche lui!”  
L’entusiasmo di Niall è contagioso ed Harry non può fare a meno di essere affascinato da questo. Questo è il tipo di persone di cui ha bisogno Louis in questo momento della sua vita, ed è felice che si siano trovati. Sorride di rimando e continua.  
“Okay, siamo cresciuti in un piccolo paese appena fuori Philadelphia, quindi non era la prima volta che nevicava. Ma c’era stata questa tormenta che aveva fatto cadere tipo un metro e mezzo di neve, e avevamo due giorni liberi da scuola per questo. C’era un parco nel nostro quartiere che aveva questa collina che era perfetta per scivolare con lo slittino. E quindi comprammo questo slittino davvero enorme,” dice Harry, gesticolando con le mani per far capire al ragazzo le dimensioni del mezzo. “Louis insistette per poterlo guidare e sai, è piuttosto difficile dirgli di no.”  
Niall ride. “Si, l’ho capito.”  
Anche Harry ride, poi continua. “Condusse entrambi fuori dal sentiero che tutti gli altri bambini stavano usando perché pensava che così saremmo andati più veloci. E… così è stato. Fino a quando Louis, sterzando, non ha perso il controllo dello slittino e siamo andati a finire contro un tronco d’albero. Siamo praticamente volati ma io ho afferrato Louis per la vita così da impedirgli di atterrare contro il ceppo e siamo finiti a terra, mentre lo slittino si è schiantato contro l’albero.”  
“Che eroe!”  
“Sono io,” ride il riccio. “Mi sono fatto male al braccio quando siamo atterrati. Lou? Non si è fatto un graffio, eccetto per un grosso bernoccolo sulla fronte per aver cozzato contro la mia testa. Avevo così tanto dolore, stavo piangendo e non avevamo assolutamente idea di cosa fosse successo al mio braccio, quindi Louis lasciò lo slittino lì dov’era senza preoccuparsene e mi portò a casa sua perché sua madre è un’infermiera. Lei capì immediatamente che il mio braccio si fosse rotto, quindi andammo subito in ospedale. Louis si rifiutò di lasciarmi ed è stato accanto a me mentre mi ingessavano.”  
Harry chiude gli occhi, la sua mente improvvisamente si riempie del ricordo di quella stanza d’ospedale, di loro due piccoli e spaventati, di Louis che però si faceva vedere forte e lo incoraggiava con piccole frasi. E poi il ricordo muta in un’altra stanza d’ospedale tredici anni dopo, i ruoli invertiti.  
“Lui… lui mi ha tenuto la mano per tutto il tempo,” continua il riccio, la voce spezzata. “E riempì il mio gesso di disegni, tanto che non c’era quasi più uno spazio bianco libero se qualcun altro avesse voluto firmarlo. Il giorno dopo a scuola disse a tutti che l’avevo salvato da morte certa.”  
Si gira e guarda Niall, il quale sta sorridendo dolcemente.  
“È divertente,” dice calorosamente. “Voi due raccontate questa storia nello stesso identico modo. Quasi parola per parola. Anche gli stessi gesti. È abbastanza inquietante.”  
“Anni di pratica, immagino,” risponde Harry con un sorriso sbilenco. Guarda l’orologio e poi fa una rapida scansione della stanza. Louis potrebbe essere qui da un momento all’altro.  
“E’ in ritardo?” Chiede Niall, inclinando il suo corpo verso Harry. “Posso andare a prenderlo per le orecchie e portare il suo bel culo qui, se vuoi. Probabilmente sta solo perdendo tempo ad aggiustarsi i capelli.”  
“No, no… va bene. Come ho detto prima, sono in anticipo. Stamattina è stata un po’ un caos, se devo dirti la verità. Mi sentivo… non so nemmeno io come mi sentivo – come mi _sento_. Ho mille emozioni che mi stanno lacerando dentro, credimi. Non… non potevo restare nel mio appartamento più a lungo, non quando sapevo che Louis voleva vedermi. Onestamente, ho dovuto far ricorso a tutta la forza che avevo in corpo per non salire in macchina e venire qui nel momento in cui James mi ha chiamato mercoledì. Perché diavolo mi ha chiamato lui, comunque? Perché non è stato _Louis_ a chiamarmi?”  
Niall appoggia il mento sul palmo della sua mano, guardandolo con curiosità.  
“Mentre venivo qui, ho pensato a un milione di cose che mi sarebbe piaciuto dirgli. E ora la mia mente è… vuota? Beh… non proprio vuota. Non è la parola giusta.”  
Si passa le dita tra i capelli ricci mentre cerca di raccogliere i suoi pensieri.  
“E’ solo che… non ho la più pallida idea di cosa dirgli e non mi è mai successo, non mi sono mai sentito in questo modo con lui. Non so cosa aspettarmi. Inoltre, non so cosa vuole da me adesso e questo mi spaventa. Io… non sono abituato a non sapere cosa gli passa per la testa.”  
I suoi occhi poi vagano per la stanza, costantemente alla ricerca del suo Lou.  
“Non lo sento da un mese. Un mese! Non… non è mai successo. Fino ad ora… il periodo più lungo che abbiamo passato senza sentirci sono stati i suoi cinque giorni di disintossicazione, okay? Quindi sto letteralmente impazzendo.”  
Abbassa lo sguardo e riprende a giocare nuovamente con i fili che sbucano dallo strappo dei suoi jeans.  
“E’ solo… gli ho detto delle cose terribili, Niall,” sospira pesantemente e guarda di nuovo Niall. “So che era la cosa giusta da fare perché solo in questo modo avrebbe capito quello che gli stava succedendo. Continuo a ripetermelo come un mantra, e neanche me ne pento, sai? Probabilmente è stata la cosa più difficile che abbia mai dovuto fare, ma ho dovuto farlo per aiutarlo. Eppure… a volte mi chiedo se mi sono spinto troppo oltre? E se ora mi odiasse?”  
Niall gli sorride.  
“Perché diavolo ora mi stai sorridendo in quel modo? Lo trovi divertente?”  
“No… non è questo. Scusami. È solo che… voi due siete così simili.” Niall poggia una mano sulla sua spalla, gli occhi blu ancora scintillanti. “Lui non ti odia, Harry. Tutt’altro, anzi.”  
“Beh… se tu fossi in me cosa penseresti di tutta questa situazione? Cosa dovrei pensare?”  
“Senti, non posso parlare io per Louis,” dice il biondo solennemente. “Ma se si è comportato in un certo modo e non si è fatto sentire, credimi, ha le sue ragioni. Immagino che ti spiegherà tutto oggi. Ascoltalo, va bene?”  
“Certo che lo farò. È anche per questo che sono qui.”  
“Vacci piano con lui,” dice il ragazzo, gli occhi che si induriscono leggermente. “Perché il suo ultimo visitatore non lo ha fatto.”  
Harry si acciglia.  
_Quindi Nick è stato qui._  
“Oh,” dice soltanto, con voce tranquilla.  
“Già,” risponde Niall, inarcando un sopracciglio. “Oh.”  
Il riccio abbassa lo sguardo sulle sue mani ed inizia a giocherellare con le sue dita, torcendole insieme.  
“Vorrei sempre sapere cosa gli passa per la testa, Niall, così da poterlo aiutare. Anche se è difficile.”  
“Vuoi sapere cosa penso?” Gli chiede gentilmente il giovane.  
“Cosa?”  
“Entrambi vi preoccupate così tanto di cosa pensa l’uno dell’altro perché siete…”  
Harry è abbastanza sicuro che Niall stia dicendo qualcosa di profondo ma non lo sente. Non sente una sola parola. Perché?  
Perché Louis è appena entrato nella stanza.  
Harry lo osserva ammaliato, con un leggero sorriso sul volto ed il cuore che sembra un tamburo impazzito. Manca poco che gli perfori il petto.  
_Sembra… beh… sembra proprio il mio Louis._  
Ha messo su qualche chilo dall’ultima volta in cui lo ha visto, il che è una buona cosa. I jeans neri attillati si stringono alla perfezione sulle sue cosce muscolose, e sono arrotolati alla fine così da mettere in risalto le sue caviglie delicate, mentre ai piedi ha un paio di Vans malconce. Harry si ritrova a sorridere affettuosamente perché è così tipico di Louis non indossare calzini, anche in pieno dicembre. Il maglione grigio che gli copre il busto gli lascia quasi le spalle scoperte, e mette in mostra il suo collo niveo e le sue clavicole pronunciate; è un po’ grande, ma in qualche modo è perfetto su di lui, e le maniche sono tirate fin giù in modo da coprirgli le mani, come sempre. Ha ripreso colorito ed ha un aspetto molto più riposato, le borse viola sotto gli occhi che aveva quando lo ha visto un mese fa si sono completamente sbiadite e questo mette in risalto nuovamente i suoi occhi blu, blu più del mare e del cielo. Quegli occhi blu in cui sogna di affogare ogni notte, quegli occhi blu in cui si perde ogni volta, quegli occhi blu che tanto gli sono mancati. Un leggero accenno di barba spolvera le sue guance ed i suoi lineamenti spigolosi e perfetti. I suoi capelli, ormai lunghi quasi da toccargli le spalle, sembrano morbidi e setosi, e sono tirati indietro con una fascia nera, la quale mette in risalto il suo viso meraviglioso. Sta stringendo tra le mani un pacchetto quadrato di modeste dimensioni e sta scandagliando la stanza, chiaramente alla sua ricerca.  
I loro occhi finalmente si incontrano, ed il cuore di Harry fa una capriola quando il blu affonda nel verde.  
Si fissano l’un l’altro per qualche secondo prima che Louis sorrida, e delle graziose rughette si formano agli angoli dei suoi occhi. Dio, quanto gli era mancato quel sorriso. Da quanto non lo vedeva sorridere così, ed era uno spreco privare il mondo di una tale meraviglia. Perché quando Louis Tomlinson sorride, anche il sole impallidisce, perché potrebbe illuminare l’universo intero con quel sorriso mozzafiato.  
Il castano solleva la mano in segno di saluto e inizia a farsi strada verso di loro.  
“…e non hai ascoltato una sola parola di ciò che ti ho detto da quando Louis ha messo piede nella stanza, il che prova esattamente il mio punto, Harry,” finisce Niall.  
Harry arrossisce e distoglie gli occhi da Louis, guardando il biondo con un’espressione desolata. “Scusami, Niall.”  
“No, no,” dice il ragazzo compiaciuto. “Non preoccuparti, non mi sono offeso. Affatto. È come se un fottuto romanzo di Nicholas Sparks avesse appena preso vita davanti ai miei occhi, giuro.”  
Harry arrossisce ancora di più, tanto che sente le sue guance andare completamente a fuoco.  
_Potresti essere più ovvio di così?_  
“Lou!” Dice Niall vivacemente, alzandosi in piedi. Harry imita i gesti dell’altro ragazzo e si alza anche lui, con le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena e gli occhi di nuovo incollati a Louis. “Per caso questo splendido ragazzo ti appartiene? Perché lo tengo io in caso contrario.”  
“No,” risponde Louis. E la sua voce è il suono più bello che Harry abbia mai sentito nella vita. Quanto gli era mancata la sua voce, dolce e bassa. “E’ mio, grazie.”  
_Mio._  
“Ehi, Haz.” Dice poi Louis, sorridendogli timidamente.  
“Ehi, Lou.” Risponde Harry, altrettanto timido.  
Niall si frappone tra di loro sorridendo, le mani sui fianchi, gli occhi che guizzano da Harry a Louis e viceversa. Dopo pochi istanti, Louis si schiarisce la gola e guarda Niall, con espressione leggermente omicida. Il sorriso di Niall diventa solo più luminoso mentre Louis solleva le sopracciglia. Il riccio osserva l’intero scambio con interesse, non propriamente sicuro di cosa fare.  
Alla fine, il biondo batte le mani. “Bene, il mio lavoro qui è finito. Vado ad infastidire un po’ gli altri ragazzi. Piacere di averti conosciuto finalmente, Harry.”  
“Piacere mio. Uhm… grazie per avermi tenuto compagnia,” dice Harry. Il ragazzo gli sorride e poi si unisce al piccolo gruppo raggruppato attorno al televisore.  
“Quindi… quello è Niall,” dice Louis con occhi luminosi, avvicinandosi a lui. “Non credere a una parola di quello che dice.”  
Rimangono poi in silenzio, osservandosi a vicenda. Louis sembra abbastanza nervoso e tira la fascia nei suoi capelli, aggiustandola. Harry non può fare a meno di rimanere estasiato dalla bellezza eterea del ragazzo di fronte a lui.  
“I tuoi capelli sono così lunghi,” butta fuori dopo un po’. Allunga una mano e accarezza piano con le dita le punte dei capelli di Louis, tastandone la morbidezza.  
_Si. Sono davvero morbidi come sembrano._  
“Non ti avevo mai visto indossare una fascia prima d’ora.”  
_Davvero? È questo ciò che hai da dirgli?_  
“I capelli così lunghi mi stanno facendo impazzire, non so come fai a sopportarli,” replica il castano, prendendo tra le dita uno dei suoi riccioli. “Ho preso in prestito questa fascia da Zayn. Ti ho parlato di lui, ricordi? Il mio compagno di stanza? È un parrucchiere, quindi ne ha tantissime.”  
“Un parrucchiere, dici,” afferma il riccio con un sorriso. Si tocca le labbra mentre fa un verso d’assenso, fingendo di essere immerso nei suoi pensieri. “E tu hai bisogno di un taglio di capelli. Hmmmmm…”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, nascondendo un sorriso.  
“Mi chiedo… e non so, è solo una supposizione la mia. Ma forse… solo forse… Zayn potrebbe aiutarti e tagliarti i capelli?”  
“Sei un vero genio, Harold. Cosa farei senza di te?”  
Ridono insieme dolcemente dopo ciò, ed il cuore di Harry si scioglie come burro al sole.  
“Tu… stai davvero bene, Lou. Hai proprio un aspetto magnifico,” dice il riccio, sfiorando dolcemente una guancia del giovane con le dita, sentendo la consistenza della sua barba ruvida sotto i polpastrelli. “Davvero, davvero magnifico.”  
“Cosa stai dicendo,” dice Louis drammaticamente, mettendosi una mano sul petto. “Che prima ero brutto? Stai dicendo che i chili in meno non mi donavano?”  
Harry si blocca, togliendo la mano dalla pelle del castano come scottato. Il lieve rossore che aveva sulle guance scompare velocemente e fa un passo indietro, allontanandosi da Louis.  
_Oh, giusto. Ecco perché siamo qui. Per parlare di ciò che è successo._  
Louis strabuzza gli occhi, rendendosi conto di ciò che aveva detto.  
“Merda,” dice piano. “Merda, Harry. Mi dispiace.” Louis si morde il labbro inferiore, guardando il pavimento. “James dice che lo faccio sempre. Uso l’umorismo ed il sarcasmo come meccanismo di difesa quando mi sento a disagio.”  
“Va bene, io-”  
“No, Harry,” lo interrompe gentilmente, chiudendo la distanza tra di loro. Appoggia la mano sul suo bicipite, stringendolo delicatamente e guardandolo negli occhi. “Non va bene. È stata una cosa sbagliata da dirti e mi dispiace. Ti prego, perdonami.”  
“Sei…” deglutisce Harry. “Sei a disagio quando sei con me?”  
“No!” Esclama subito Louis. “Merda, sto sbagliando tutto. È solo… sono… cazzo, Harry, sono davvero fottutamente nervoso in questo momento.”  
Il giovane gli offre un piccolo sorriso. “Anche io sono fottutamente nervoso. Ma noi… noi possiamo essere nervosi insieme, si?”  
Louis sospira, rilassando le spalle. “Si. Si, va bene. Possiamo ricominciare?”  
Harry annuisce.  
Louis poggia il pacchetto quadrato che aveva tra le mani sul tavolino e poi si lascia cadere al centro del divano. Indica poi con la mano il punto accanto a lui, guardando Harry. Il riccio sorride e si sistema, infilando una gamba sotto il suo corpo e appoggiando la schiena contro il bracciolo del divano così da poter guardare Louis in modo appropriato. Il giovane imita la sua postura, facendo scivolare il braccio lungo lo schienale.  
Harry aspetta pazientemente, contento di poter essere nuovamente in presenza di Louis, ma quest’ultimo non inizia a parlare. Anzi, si sta agitando, e sta cercando accuratamente di evitare il suo sguardo. Sta facendo vagare gli occhi per tutta la stanza, poi si sposta sul maglione, strappando pezzi invisibili di lanugine dalla morbida lana. Dopo un po’ si muove per spostarsi via i capelli dalla fronte - è una cosa che fa sempre quando è nervoso - e fa una faccia strana quando le sue dita sfiorano la fascia. Harry a quel punto poggia una mano sul suo ginocchio e Louis si blocca immediatamente.  
“Lou.”  
“Scusa,” dice il castano, incontrando finalmente i suoi occhi. Sembra un cerbiatto colpito dai fari di una macchina. “Perché è così fottutamente strano?”  
“Sono solo io, lo sai,” mormora il riccio, tracciando cerchi gentili sul suo ginocchio con l’indice, lenendo i suoi nervi. Entrambi i loro nervi, in realtà.  
“Non so da dove cominciare,” dice Louis onestamente.  
“Solo… parla con me.”  
Il giovane fa una pausa ed Harry riesce a leggere un lieve accenno di incertezza nei suoi occhi blu, quindi preme gentilmente il pollice sul suo ginocchio, continuando ad accarezzarlo. Louis poi fa un respiro profondo.  
“Sono sicuro che ti starai chiedendo perché non ti abbia chiamato,” esala in fretta. “E non dire che non è vero perché ti conosco come le mie tasche e riesco a capire quando stai mentendo. Comunque, inizio col dirti che mi dispiace, è stato davvero orribile da parte mia ma ho avuto le mie ragioni per non farlo. Non mi stavo comportando da stronzo, giuro.”  
“Okay.”  
“E’ solo… quello che hai fatto… quello che hai detto… mi ha portato a riflettere molto. Soprattutto una tra le tante cose che hai detto mi colpito più di tutte, e cioè che le mie scuse non significassero più nulla per te.”  
Il cuore di Harry si serra a quelle parole.  
“E io… non potevo semplicemente dirti che mi dispiaceva di nuovo. Non a te. Quindi ho… ho iniziato a buttarmi a capofitto nel programma che offre questa struttura. Ho iniziato a lavorare su me stesso e in un certo senso ho indossato dei paraocchi invisibili. Ho ignorato tutto e tutti quelli che non erano presenti qui. Dovevo pensare solo a _me_ per una volta. So che è stato egoista da parte mia, ma era una cosa che dovevo fare, Haz. Devi credermi.”  
“Non è stato egoistico.” Replica subito il riccio, ma Louis continua a parlare.  
“E… insomma, finalmente poi mi sono reso conto di aver fatto davvero dei progressi, di aver fatto dei passi da gigante rispetto al primo giorno in cui sono arrivato qui,” butta fuori il giovane. “E io… sentivo che non potevo semplicemente _chiamarti_? Era passato troppo tempo e non sapevo proprio cosa dirti e come comportarmi. Sapevo anche che avrei finito con lo spiattellarti tutto al telefono e tu meriti molto di più di una semplice telefonata, Harry. Ti devo molto più di questo. È per questo che ho detto a James di chiamarti per farti venire qui. Perché è questo ciò che meriti, meriti di sentirti dire queste cose da vicino, meriti di guardarmi negli occhi mentre ti dico che sto migliorando e che sono così grato per quello che hai fatto e per averti nella mia vita. Meriti di sapere che non c’è stato un singolo giorno in cui io non ti abbia pensato, eri sempre nella mia mente, Hazza. Ogni singolo dannato giorno. Io-”  
“Non devi giustificarti con me, Lou,” dice il riccio con fervore. “Okay, non voglio mentirti. Questo mese senza sentirti… senza avere tue notizie soprattutto dopo tutto quello che ti avevo detto… è stato davvero un inferno. Mi sei mancato così tanto ed ero… ero solo così preoccupato per te. Ma capisco il motivo per cui tu lo abbia fatto. Doveva essere così, dovevi capire e concentrarti solo su te stesso. Anche se l’ho odiato.”  
“Davvero?”  
“Beh, sì,” mormora Harry con un piccolo sorriso. “Non si tratta di me, giusto? Si tratta di te.”  
“Grazie mille H. Grazie per aver capito. A differenza di Ni-”  
Louis si ferma, le sue spalle si afflosciano leggermente mentre guarda in basso. Dopo pochi istanti, alza di nuovo lo sguardo ed i suoi occhi blu sono lucidi e tristi. Harry fa una smorfia.  
“Solo… non tutti lo capiscono,” continua il giovane. “Quindi grazie. Significa molto.”  
_Fottuto Nick Grimshaw._  
L’aria attorno a loro sembra diventata improvvisamente pesante ed Harry non può sopportare di vedere Louis così oppresso perché il suo Louis merita di essere sempre felice, merita di sorridere in ogni minuto della giornata. Quindi si avvicina a lui e, con un piccolo ghigno, gli sussurra “E’ stato Liam, non è vero?”  
Il ragazzo scoppia a ridere.  
“Si, conosci Liam. Così irragionevole. Sembra che tutto ruoti sempre attorno a lui.”  
“Tipico,” sbuffa Harry, aggrottando le sopracciglia in modo pressoché esagerato. Louis ride di nuovo.  
Il riccio allontana poi la mano dal ginocchio dell’amico e appoggia il gomito sullo schienale del divano.  
“Hai tenuto le foto.” Dice, appoggiando la testa contro il suo palmo.  
“Cosa?”  
“Niall ha detto che mi ha riconosciuto dalle tue foto. Le hai tenute. Anche dopo-”  
“Certo che ho tenuto le foto, Haz,” dice Louis dolcemente, interrompendolo. “Certo che le ho tenute. Non potrei mai gettarle via. Quei ricordi sono così preziosi. Quindi le ho rimesse insieme con un po’ di nastro adesivo e le ho poggiate sul mio comodino come promemoria.”  
“Di cosa?”  
“Della persona che ero prima,” dice semplicemente il ragazzo. “Avevi ragione, sai? Guardo quelle foto e poi mi guardo allo specchio e vedo due persone completamente diverse, due _vite_ completamente diverse. Non so quando io abbia smesso di essere quel ragazzo nelle fotografie, Haz. Non… non sono più lui da un bel po’ di tempo, ormai. E questo mi spaventa perché… perché non mi riconosco più, non riconosco questa nuova versione di me stesso.”  
“Mi manca,” dice gentilmente Harry, allungando una mano per sistemare una ciocca di capelli ribelli dietro l’orecchio di Louis. “Il Louis delle foto. È la persona migliore che conosco.”  
“Manca anche a me,” sospira il giovane, appoggiando la testa sul cuscino, vicino al suo gomito. “Era felice.”  
Harry continua a giocare con le estremità dei capelli di Louis. “E tu non lo sei?”  
“No,” risponde lui, abbandonandosi alle sue dolci carezze. “Non sono più felice da molto tempo ormai, solo che non me ne rendevo conto prima.”  
“E come ti senti ora?”  
“Sono felice adesso, seduto qui con te.” Louis allunga una mano ed afferra quella libera del riccio, stringendole insieme ed intrecciando le loro dita. Si avvicina ancora di più al suo corpo, con gli occhi puntati sulle loro mani. Il cuore di Harry inizia a battere più velocemente per quel dolce contatto.  
Guarda il soffitto e sospira, sbattendo gli occhi per cercare di ricacciare indietro le lacrime.  
_Questo è troppo. Troppo da assimilare._  
“Ogni giorno mi sento un po’ meglio,” continua Louis tranquillamente. “Voglio essere di nuovo quella persona, Harry. Quella nelle foto. Sono ancora all’inizio, ma ci riuscirò.”  
Harry stringe la sua mano. “È fantastico, Lou. Sono davvero contento.”  
Dopo ciò, rimangono seduti lì in un confortevole silenzio. Il riccio continua ad accarezzare delicatamente i capelli di Louis mentre quest’ultimo stringe ancora di più la sua mano, disegnando con l’altra dei piccoli cerchi sul dorso della mano di Harry.  
“Questa però non è l’unica ragione per cui volevo vederti,” dice alla fine Louis.  
“Oh?”  
A quel punto, il castano lascia la sua mano e si siede composto, guardandolo.  
“Si… nel bel mezzo di tutto il lavoro che ho fatto, ho realizzato qualcosa. Non ti ho mai ringraziato, Harry, per avermi salvato la vita. Letteralmente.”  
Il riccio inspira bruscamente, sentendo mille emozioni prendere il sopravvento su di lui.  
_Oh merda, oh merda, oh merda, oh merda._  
Si siede composto ed affonda la faccia nei palmi delle sue mani, respirando profondamente. Sta tremando. Sente la mano di Louis poggiarsi sulla sua schiena.  
“Haz?” Chiede esitante.  
A quel punto Harry non ce la fa più. La diga si rompe per le troppe emozioni che sta provando e scoppia a piangere. Non si era reso conto di quanto avesse bisogno di sentirselo dire fino a quel momento. Si getta contro Louis, avvolgendo le sue braccia attorno al corpo del giovane e seppellendo il viso nel suo petto mentre piange. Louis lo tiene stretto a sé, una mano si aggroviglia tra i suoi capelli, accarezzandoli piano, mentre l’altra corre su e giù lungo la sua schiena con dolcezza infinita. Harry si sente subito al sicuro perché per lui le braccia di Louis sono, in quale modo, sempre state il suo porto sicuro, la sua _casa,_ ed i tocchi gentili dell’amico sono sempre stati in grado di rassicurarlo.  
“Grazie, grazie, grazie,” mormora il castano tra i suoi capelli. Harry sente Louis baciare la parte superiore della sua testa, e questo lo fa soltanto piangere più forte, perché quei gesti sono in grado di spazzare via tutte le angosce e le paure e la frustrazione che ha provato negli ultimi due mesi. “Perdonami Hazza. Ti prego perdonami. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace così tanto.”  
“Certo che ti perdono,” singhiozza il riccio.  
Si sente sopraffatto, come se il suo petto stesse per esplodere, quindi si sposta per sdraiarsi su un fianco, piegando le ginocchia per sistemarsi meglio. Appoggia meglio la testa sul petto di Louis, lì proprio dove batte il suo cuore, e tiene le braccia ancorate attorno alla sua vita, tenendolo stretto a sé. È un po’ imbarazzante, se deve essere sincero. Le sue gambe sono troppo lunghe il poco spazio rimasto sul divano, anche se Louis si sposta schiacciandosi sotto il bracciolo per accoglierlo al meglio e farlo stare comodo. Le sue ginocchia sono praticamente appese al bordo e la sua spalla è in una strana angolazione, ma comunque si sente benissimo, come se tutti i suoi pezzi fossero tornati al loro posto dopo più di un mese. Respira Louis, cercando di calmarsi. Odora di pulito, odora di sapone e di un detergente non proprio familiare, di menta, ma odora sempre di Louis, di casa. Di felicità.  
“Certo che ti perdono, Lou. Gesù Cristo, la prossima volta per favore avvertimi prima di dirmi qualcosa del genere perché non ero pronto.”  
Il petto di Louis si scuote mentre ridacchia leggermente.  
“Scusa.”  
Harry non ha idea di quanto tempo rimangono seduti in quella posizione, con Louis che passa le dita tra i suoi capelli, accarezzando dolcemente ogni ricciolo che incontra, mentre lui si lascia cullare dal battito regolare del cuore del castano. Tira su col naso e affonda ancora di più il viso nel petto di Louis, chiudendo gli occhi.  
“Non provare ad addormentarti su di me, Styles,” lo avverte scherzosamente Louis.  
“Non mi sto addormentando,” risponde languidamente.  
“Uh huh, l’ho già sentita questa prima d’ora.” Dice il giovane, tirandogli piano un riccio. “Su, alzati.”  
Il riccio obbedisce, alzando il busto e sedendosi composto. Guarda poi Louis, sorridendo dolcemente. I suoi occhi blu sono lucenti, brillanti, e le lunghe ciglia sono bagnate dalle lacrime che ha versato poco prima. Louis asciuga con il pollice una lacrima sulla sua guancia, poi spinge l’indice nella sua fossetta, sorridendogli con affetto. È una cosa che ha sempre adorato fare, fin da piccolo. Ogni qualvolta Harry sorrideva mettendo in mostra le fossette, Louis doveva assolutamente toccarla con l’indice, dicendo che non poteva farne a meno perché erano la cosa più bella del mondo.  
“Dio, sono un disastro,” dice Harry. Si allontana da Louis, allungandosi per afferrare una scatola di fazzoletti sul tavolino da caffè. Si soffia rumorosamente il naso mentre i suoi occhi cadono sul pacchetto che Louis aveva con sé quando è arrivato.  
“Cos’è quello?”  
“Oh!” Esclama Louis, poi gli sorride. “Questo è per te.”  
“Per me? Sul serio?”  
Gli occhi di Louis sono scintillanti. “Aprilo.”  
Il riccio allora afferra il pacchetto e lo poggia sulle sue ginocchia. Qualsiasi cosa ci sia dentro, è avvolto da pagine di giornaletti di gossip, Brad e Angelina lo stanno guardando con dei sorrisi sul volto. Harry allora alza gli occhi e guarda Louis, alzando un sopracciglio. Lui scrolla semplicemente le spalle, con un ghigno sul viso.  
“Dovevo essere creativo.”  
Il giovane strappa piano la confezione, rivelando il suo regalo. Louis lo guarda, mordendo un sorriso.  
_Oh mio Dio?_  
Harry boccheggia mentre la carta cade, rivelando una tela quadrata accuratamente dipinta a mano per farla sembrare una tavola di Scrabble. Ci sono delle vere tessere di Scrabble incollate nel bel mezzo del dipinto (Harry non sa come abbia fatto ad averle e come abbia avuto il permesso di usarle in questo modo, ma va bene così), che si sovrappongono negli spazi dove si possono fare tripli punti. Tessere che compongono una parola. V-I-B-E-Y. Appena due spazi sotto di essa, Louis ha incollato un’altra tessera con la lettera ‘L’, ed ha dipinto una faccina sorridente con delle X al posto degli occhi. Harry passa delicatamente le dita sul dipinto, tracciando le piastrelle con i polpastrelli e guardando poi Louis, con occhi spalancati ed il cuore che sembra volergli perforare il petto.  
“Ti piace?” Chiede Louis, gli occhi che brillano di malizia.  
_Se mi piace? Cristo._  
“Sei… una tale merda. Cerchi di barare anche con un dipinto,” ride il riccio.  
Louis getta la testa all’indietro e ride con piacere, con gli occhi completamente chiusi. È come se il sole fosse improvvisamente riuscito a farsi spazio tra le nuvole, annullandole completamente e splendendo luminoso, e tutto ciò che Harry vuole fare è crogiolarsi nel suo calore, quel calore che gli era mancato così tanto.  
_Eccoti finalmente, Lou. Il mio sole._  
“Loooooooooou,” piagnucola il riccio tra le risate. “Sappi che non ti ho ancora perdonato per quella partita.”  
“Oh andiamo, ne è valsa la pena,” replica Louis. “Solo per vedere che faccia avresti fatto. E comunque, sappi che non mi diverto a giocare con qualcun altro. Questo gioco è bello solo con te.”  
Harry a quel punto sta sorridendo così tanto che le sue guance iniziano a far male.  
“Non posso credere che tu lo abbia fatto,” dice con stupore. “Lo hai dipinto tutto da solo?”  
“Questo è il frutto di tante ore passate a dipingere durante la terapia artistica, Harold. Faresti meglio a conservarlo come un tesoro.”  
_Certo che lo farò._  
“Grazie.” Dice il riccio. “Lo amo. Davvero tanto.”  
A quel punto Harry allunga il braccio e tira verso di sé la sua borsa, poggiata sul tavolino. Fa scivolare cautamente il dipinto all’interno di essa, stando attento a non farlo cozzare con i libri e le mille altre cose che ha. Afferra poi un piccolo contenitore e lo tira fuori.  
“Suppongo che dovrei darti questi allora,” ironizza Harry con un piccolo ghigno mentre consegna il contenitore a Louis.  
Gli occhi del ragazzo si spalancano in modo comico quando lo vede.  
“Ma sono per caso-” grida, strappandogli praticamente il contenitore dalle mani. Toglie il coperchio con una certa avidità e subito un forte odore di cioccolato riempie le loro narici. “Oh mio Dio, lo sono!”  
Louis afferra subito uno dei biscotti al cioccolato dal contenitore e ne prende un grosso morso, alzando gli occhi al cielo e gemendo oscenamente.  
“Ti adoro da morire,” dice, con la bocca piena. Deglutisce poi e prende un altro morso gigante. “Cazzo, sono così buoni. Sei il migliore, Hazza.”  
Harry lo guarda con affetto smisurato, sentendo il cuore scaldarsi mentre Louis divora il biscotto. “Non ti stanno dando da mangiare qui?”  
“Si però non mi danno i miei biscotti preferiti in tutto il mondo,” dice Louis con un cenno d’assenso prima di ingurgitare l’ultimo pezzo di biscotto. Sorride poi ad Harry, prendendo un altro biscotto. Il riccio nota che ha un po’ di cioccolato all’angolo della bocca. Sembra un bambino.  
“Vacci piano, tigre,” dice il riccio. “Hai-”  
Senza nemmeno pensarci più di due secondi, Harry allunga una mano e passa delicatamente il pollice sulla bocca di Louis, pulendolo dal cioccolato in eccesso ed indugiando un po’ troppo sul labbro inferiore pieno dell’amico, sentendone la morbidezza sotto i polpastrelli. Poi si porta il dito alla bocca e succhia via il cioccolato con un rumore sordo, tenendo gli occhi verdi fissi in quelli blu di Louis per tutto il tempo. Gli occhi del giovane si spalancano e schiude le labbra leggermente, come sorpreso da quel gesto così audace. Harry, rendendosi conto di ciò che ha appena fatto, si irrigidisce, la mano che si abbassa immediatamente.  
_Oh merda, ho superato il limite. Mi sono spinto troppo oltre. Ho davvero appena succhiato il cioccolato dal mio pollice mentre lo guardavo? Gesù, a cosa stavo pensando? Non stavo pensando, questo è il problema. Sono un tale idiota. Non ho nemmeno…_  
Louis deglutisce, il suo sguardo guizza dalla bocca di Harry ai suoi occhi e viceversa, più e più volte, mentre le sue guance si stanno colorando di un lieve rossore.  
“Gr- grazie,” balbetta, respirando affannosamente. Come se-  
_Aspetta un secondo. A lui… a lui è piaciuto? Oh mio Dio, gli è piaciuto. Santo cielo._  
Harry sente il cuore galoppare come un cavallo impazzito.  
“Prego.” Risponde il riccio con cautela.  
_No. Forse mi sto immaginando le cose. Vero? Si, è così. Sto ingigantendo tutto. Non è niente._  
Si guardando l’un l’altro, l’aria attorno a loro è piena di elettricità e tensione.  
_Dì qualcosa, Lou. Qualsiasi cosa. Andiamo._  
Normalmente Harry riuscirebbe a leggere Louis con facilità, ma in questo momento gli riesce difficile farlo. Non ha assolutamente idea di cosa stia pensando. Lo studia attentamente e giura che può vedere le rotelle girare nella testa del giovane mentre quest’ultimo lo guarda ancora a bocca aperta.  
_Cosa non mi stai dicendo? Cosa mi stai nascondendo?_  
Improvvisamente, Louis si riscuote dalla sua trance e quel momento tra di loro viene spezzato. Harry rilascia un sospiro; non si era reso conto di aver trattenuto il respiro fino a quell’istante. L’intero scambio è probabilmente durato meno di un minuto, ma per lui è sembrata un’eternità.  
“Okay, basta parlare di me,” dice il giovane con tono vivace, mettendo da parte i biscotti. “Parlami di te. Voglio sapere tutto ciò che c’è di nuovo ed eccitante nella vita di Harry Styles.”  
La mente del riccio corre, e cerca di non farsi notare troppo spiazzato dal repentino cambio di argomento. Oddio, sa che ha qualcosa da dire a Louis, qualcosa di importante.  
_Che cazzo doveva dirgli?_  
Sussulta quando finalmente ricorda cos’era, e si sbatte piano una mano sulla fronte in modo melodrammatico. “Mio Dio! Non posso credere di essermi dimenticato di dirtelo.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Lo stage estivo! A Boston!”  
Un enorme sorriso inizia ad insinuarsi sul viso di Louis. “…Si?”  
“Sono stato preso, Lou! Mi hanno preso!”  
Louis emette un urlo ed improvvisamente si butta su di lui, saltando sul suo grembo e mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui mentre gli getta le braccia al collo, abbracciandolo. Harry si agita un po’, chiedendosi dove cazzo dovrebbe mettere le mani adesso.  
_Non sul suo sedere. Non sul suo sedere. Gesù, ovunque tranne che sul suo sedere._  
Sistema le mani sui fianchi morbidi del giovane, chiudendo gli occhi e beandosi di quell’abbraccio.  
“Harry!” Grida l’amico, colpendolo piano al petto per poi sedersi sulle sue ginocchia, con le braccia ancora avvolte intorno al suo collo. “Oh mio Dio, Harry, congratulazioni! Cosa ti avevo detto? Te l’avevo detto che ti avrebbero preso!”  
Harry gli sorride. “Si, me lo avevi detto.”  
“Non posso crederci! L’intera estate a Boston! Posso venire a trovarti? Vabbè verrò lo stesso, non hai scelta.”  
“Non devi nemmeno chiedermelo.”  
Louis sorride. “Il futuro Dottor McDreamy.”  
“Lui era un neurochirurgo, Lou.”  
“McSteamy, allora.”  
“No. Lui era un chirurgo plastico.” Ridacchia il riccio.  
“Chi è il fottuto pediatra in Grey’s Anatomy, Harry?”  
“Alex Karev. Oppure George Clooney in _ER_.” Risponde il riccio, ancora sorridente.  
“Ah, sì,” Louis sospira sognante. “Doug Ross. Solo non tagliarti i capelli nello stesso modo, va bene? Sarebbe un tale crimine perdere questi bellissimi riccioli. Te lo proibisco.”  
E così dicendo, afferra una ciocca di capelli che era sistemata dietro l’orecchio di Harry e la tira delicatamente, guardando il ricciolo tornare al suo posto. Harry rabbrividisce, la sensazione di avere Louis così vicino lo colpisce in pieno petto, facendo galoppare il suo cuore. Gli stringe leggermente la vita mentre il castano gli sorride dolcemente, avvicinandosi ancora di più al suo viso.  
“Yo, Bender!” Grida Niall dall’area tv. “Basta così, questo è un luogo per famiglie!”  
Louis gli mostra il dito medio, senza mai staccare gli occhi dal riccio. Niall ridacchia e torna a guardare il televisore, dove _Charlie Brown_ ha lasciato il posto a _Il Grinch._  
Louis si avvicina e appoggia la fronte contro quella di Harry.  
“Sono così fottutamente orgoglioso di te, Haz,” sussurra ad un soffio dalle sue labbra prima di tirarsi indietro e scendere dal suo grembo.  
“Grazie,” risponde, ormai rosso come un pomodoro. “Uhm… Bender?”  
Il giovane ride. “Lunga storia. A proposito, per quanto tempo puoi restare?”  
“Devo uscire con Liam stasera. Oh! Mi ha dato le tue riviste.”  
Harry si allunga per afferrare la sua borsa e tira fuori una piccola pila di riviste patinate. Le passa poi a Louis, che applaude con gioia.  
“Dio benedica Liam.”  
“Ad ogni modo, non ho nulla da fare fino ad allora. Mi sono tenuto libero per te.” Dice il riccio.  
“James permette ai visitatori di unirsi a noi per pranzo il sabato,” mormora Louis timidamente. “Se loro vogliono. Io… non ho mai avuto un visitatore il sabato. Vorresti… vorresti restare? Ti farò conoscere tutti. Devi assolutamente conoscere Zayn!”  
Harry sorride dolcemente, sentendosi sciogliere a quelle parole. “Mi piacerebbe molto.”  
Louis a quel punto si illumina, stringendogli la mano.  
“Neil!” Grida poi il castano.  
Niall si gira nuovamente verso di loro. “Si, tesoro?”  
“Sto morendo di fame. Harry rimane con noi a pranzo. Andiamo a cercare Zayn e poi a mangiare.”  
Il biondo emette un guaito di approvazione.  
Louis si alza, prende i suoi biscotti e infila il contenitore tra la pila di riviste. “Devo nasconderli,” spiega. “Niall proverà a mangiarli tutti ma sono soltanto miei.”  
Harry ride e prende la sua borsa. Louis afferra la sua mano e lo aiuta a tirarsi in piedi, sorridendo.  
“Quindi, la cosa di Bender…” inizia il castano.  
“Scusami, Lewis, stai raccontando ad Harry la nostra storia senza di me?” Dice con tono fintamente indignato Niall mentre si avvicina a loro. “Sai che io la racconto meglio.”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, tirando il riccio verso la porta. “Va bene. Racconta pure. Io devo comunque portare queste in camera.” Dice, indicando le riviste.  
Niall ridacchia e “Harry, non posso credere che tu gli abbia comprato quelle riviste di merda.”  
“Ehi, io mi sono limitato soltanto a portarle,” risponde il riccio con un sorrisetto mentre afferra il cappotto. “Inoltre, le ama.”  
“E non sono nemmeno dispiaciuto per questo,” dice il giovane con un ghigno compiaciuto. “Okay. Vado a posarle nella mia stanza e chiamo anche Zayn. Probabilmente starà leggendo. Starai bene con Niall, Haz?”  
“Certo,” dice Harry felicemente. “Siamo amici ormai.”  
“Allora, adesso ti racconto. Entro nella stanza per la terapia di gruppo e c’è questo piccolo folletto scontroso seduto sul mio cuscino preferito che fuma una sigaretta…”  
“Niall!” Grida Louis mentre apre la porta. “Non sono un folletto!”  
Harry ridacchia mentre Niall gli tira una gomitata.  
“Lo sei però,” lo prende in giro il riccio.  
“Oh mio Dio, vi odio. Vi odio entrambi.”  
“Come stavo dicendo,” continua seriamente il biondo. “C’era questo piccolo folletto scontroso seduto sul mio cuscino…”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il Giorno della marmotta (Groundhog Day, in inglese) è una festa celebrata negli Stati Uniti e nel Canada il 2 febbraio, e si basa sul comportamento di un esemplare di marmotta americana, Marmota monax, un roditore della famiglia Sciuridae, diffuso in tali località, al suo risveglio.  
> Bene, eccoci qui con il nono capitolo! Finalmente la riconciliazione, i miei bimbi bellissimi. Così sottoni eppure così testardi arghhhhh. Cosa ne pensate di questo capitolo? Io personalmente l'ho adorato, è tutto così dolce.  
> Voi fatemi sapere tramite una recensione o se volete vi aspetto all'hashtag #OwnTheScars.  
> A giovedì prossimo!  
> All the love, Sil xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Own The Scars**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo dieci.  
  
  
  
  
  
                                          **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ottima sessione, ragazzi,” James dice più tardi quel giorno. “Ora sistemate un po’ la stanza e poi sarete liberi per il resto della serata.”  
Louis si alza in piedi ed afferra diversi cuscini, accatastandoli insieme in una pila ordinata prima di sistemarli nell’apposito armadietto all’angolo della stanza. Tiene le ante aperte quando nota Zayn, il quale si sta avvicinando a lui per riporre la sua pila di cuscini.  
“Ehi, Zayn?” Dice Louis, dondolando sui talloni.  
“Si?”  
“Puoi tagliarmi i capelli?”  
Gli occhi del moro si illuminano.  
“Vuoi che ti tagli i capelli?”  
“Beh, sì,” replica, sorridendo ampiamente. “E’ quello che fai, no?” Poi però ci pensa meglio e la sua espressione si acciglia. “Ma probabilmente non puoi, non è vero? Non hai le tue forbici qui.”  
“Uhm,” borbotta Zayn, arruffandosi i capelli color lavanda. “Le ho, in realtà. Beh, James le ha. Avevo il mio kit da viaggio nella borsa quando ho fatto il check-in. Forza dell’abitudine, sai? Quindi James-”  
“James!” Grida Louis allora.  
L’uomo alza gli occhi verso di lui ed interrompe la sua conversazione con Niall.  
“Non c’è bisogno di urlare, Louis,” dice con un sorriso. “Sono proprio qui.”  
Louis afferra Zayn per un braccio e lo trascina verso James.  
“Possiamo avere le forbici di Zayn?” Mormora, mentre ondeggia sulle punte dei piedi. “Vorrei tagliarmi i capelli.”  
“Per favore?” Chiede il moro. “Te le restituiremo non appena finisco, lo prometto.”  
“Promettiamo,” implora Louis. Si strattona piano la fascia e arruffa i suoi capelli ormai troppo cresciuti. “Guardami James, i miei capelli sono un disastro.”  
“Lo sono davvero,” aggiunge Zayn. “Secondo la mia opinione professionale.”  
“La sua opinione _professionale_!”  
“Puoi fidarti di noi,” continua il moro. “Ci vorrà un’ora o giù di lì.”  
“Tagliare i capelli è lo scopo della vita di Zayn,” dice Louis. “Non lo fa da così tanto tempo. Sarà terapeutico per lui. Giusto, Zayn?”  
“Giusto.”  
Niall ridacchia divertito.  
“Voglio dire, sei un terapista, James. Capisci cosa ti stiamo dicendo, vero? Ha bisogno di questo. Io ne ho bisogno. È arrivato il momento di un cambio di stile!”  
James morde un sorriso, gli occhi azzurri che brillano di ilarità.  
“Avete finito voi due?”  
“Non lo so,” dice il castano, sbattendo le lunghe ciglia. “Hai intenzione di darci le forbici?”  
L’uomo a quel punto scoppia a ridere.  
“Avete un’ora,” dice James. “Poi manderò Perrie a prenderle, capito?” Poggia una mano sulla spalla di Zayn, sorridendo. “Andiamo a recuperare le tue forbici.”  
Zayn e Louis urlano di gioia, battendosi il cinque.  
“Okay, ci vediamo in camera, arrivo subito.” Dice il moro mentre esce dalla stanza con James.  
“Beh Niall, che dici? Serata spa?”  
“Cazzo si,” risponde il biondo. “Me lo chiedi anche?”  
“Si, si. Andiamo.” Ride Louis.  
“Fermiamoci prima nella mia stanza,” dice Niall mentre si dirigono verso il corridoio. “Voglio prendere la mia chitarra.”  
“Ovviamente,” risponde il giovane. “Non sarebbe una serata spa senza la tua chitarra.”  
Salgono le scale in un silenzio confortevole.  
“Allora,” dice Niall innocentemente dopo un minuto. “Da cosa è dettato questo improvviso desiderio di tagliarti i capelli?”  
Louis sente le guance iniziare a scaldarsi, colorandosi di un rosa acceso. “Sai che mi sto lamentando dei miei capelli da giorni ormai,” dice, notando che la sua voce è leggermente più alta di un’ottava. “Questo è tutto.”  
Niall sogghigna. “Uh huh.”  
“Prendi la tua fottuta chitarra, elfo.” Dice Louis affettuosamente.  
Il biondo ridacchia mentre apre la porta della sua camera. La stanza è piccola ed impeccabilmente pulita, accogliente, e Niall di sicuro ha cercato di renderla il più personale possibile, perché sulle pareti sono fissati poster di film e band, ci sono molti cuscini sul letto ed una soffice coperta di finta pelliccia. Niall afferra la custodia della sua chitarra da dove si trova nell’angolo della stanza, proprio accanto al letto.  
“Ancora non mi hai detto come sei riuscito ad avere l’unica stanza singola della struttura,” dice Louis, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta.  
“Perché James sapeva che avrei dato di matto se fossi finito con qualcuno disordinato come te,” risponde il biondo mentre si chiude la porta alle spalle e si incamminano verso la camera di Louis. “E sarebbe stato un problema per la mia salute mentale.”  
“Ehi! Non sono così disordinato!” Piagnucola Louis, aprendo la porta.  
Niall sorride quando entrano nella stanza. La metà che appartiene a Zayn è pulita e ordinata, mentre la sua metà è un po’ più caotica, con vestiti e riviste sparsi praticamente ovunque, sia sul letto che sul pavimento. Ci sono alcune tazzine da caffè sul suo comodino, tazzine che aveva sgraffignato dalla sala da pranzo, insieme ad un pacchetto aperto di patatine ancora mezzo pieno. Louis si dirige verso la pila di vestiti posti disordinatamente sulla sedia della scrivania e fruga tra di essi, cercando una maglietta con cui cambiarsi.  
“Certo che non lo sei,” dice il biondo, arricciando il naso. “Ad ogni modo, la camera singola era l’unica disponibile quando sono arrivato qui per fare il check-in. Avere privacy è bello, si, ma a volte vorrei tanto avere un compagno di stanza. Per coccolarci e parlare fino a notte fonda.”  
“Sai che non è così che funziona in realtà, giusto?” Dice Louis, trovando finalmente la maglietta che stava cercando.  
“Non rovinare le mie fantasie, Lewis. So che tu e Zayn fate entrambe le cose. Non mentirmi.”  
“A pensarci bene si, è vero. Lo facciamo.”  
“Vedi cosa mi sto perdendo?” Niall fa il broncio.  
“Aw, Neil, sai che io sono sempre qui pronto a coccolarti quando vuoi.”  
“Lo so,” risponde il ragazzo. “Ed è per questo che ti perdono il fatto di essere un idiota disordinato.”  
Louis si toglie il maglione e lo getta contro Niall, colpendolo in pieno viso. Ridono insieme e poi il biondo glielo lancia di rimando. Louis lo afferra e lo appende alla sedia della scrivania prima di infilarsi la maglietta mentre Niall si siede sul suo letto e sposta piano la sua nuova pila di riviste. Queste si aprono a ventaglio, rivelando il contenitore di biscotti. Louis fa una smorfia mentre invece gli occhi dell’amico si illuminano.  
“Questi sono… biscotti con gocce di cioccolato fatti in casa?”  
“Già,” dice semplicemente il castano.  
“Posso averne uno?”  
“No.”  
“Per favore?” Niall toglie il coperchio. “Oh Gesù Santo, hanno un buonissimo odore. Andiamo, ne hai a dozzine qui, Bender.”  
“Si e devono durare fino a quando non uscirò da qui,” dice ostinatamente Louis, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“Resterai qui per un altro mese,” controbatte l’amico. “Diventeranno stantii se li terrai qui dentro per troppo tempo. È un contenitore tupperware, non è magico. Inoltre, quanti ne hai già mangiati? Sii onesto.”  
“Questi non sono affari tuoi.” Dice Louis con tono meno risoluto, perché in fondo sa già che cederà.  
Come se potesse percepire il repentino cambiamento del tono di Louis, Niall fa una faccia da cucciolo bastonato e sbatte delicatamente gli occhioni blu.  
“Dai, Lou. Biscooooooooooooootti.”  
“Harry li ha fatti per _me_ ,” borbotta piano Louis.  
“Harry vorrebbe che tu li condividessi,” replica il biondo. “Soprattutto con il suo nuovo amico Niall.”  
“Uno. Puoi averne uno.”  
Niall strilla – praticamente strilla – di gioia ed afferra uno dei biscotti più grandi dal contenitore. Lo passa poi a Louis, ed anche lui prende un biscotto, sentendo le papille gustative cantare quando la morbidezza della pasta frolla e le gocce di cioccolato invadono il suo palato.  
“Oh mio Dio,” geme Niall dopo aver preso un morso. “Questi sono i migliori biscotti che abbia mai mangiato in vita mia. Cazzo.”  
Louis sorride mentre deglutisce. “Nessuno fa i biscotti con gocce di cioccolato come Hazza. Non so proprio cosa diavolo ci mette dentro per renderli così buoni.”  
“Bellissimo, intelligente, gentile sopra ogni limite, e cucina anche? Cristo Louis, se non lo sposerai, lo farò io.”  
“E’ una minaccia?” Dice Louis, sorridendo.  
“Accidenti se lo è,” ghigna il biondo. “Questi sono matrimoni degni e tu lo sai.”  
Il castano ridacchia e rompe il biscotto a metà, portandosene un pezzo alla bocca mentre il cioccolato impiastriccia tutte le sue dita. Una volta deglutito, succhia il cioccolato dai polpastrelli, e subito l’immagine di Harry che fa la stessa identica cosa invade la sua mente. Il gesto era stato del tutto innocente, ma allo stesso tempo, Louis era rimasto quasi senza parole e completamente paralizzato perché lo aveva trovato incredibilmente sexy. Il modo in cui Harry aveva passato il pollice sulla sua bocca, il modo in cui le labbra del riccio si erano chiuse intorno al suo dito, rosse e carnose, il modo in cui lo aveva guardato… gli aveva letteralmente mozzato il fiato. Sente le sue guance iniziare ad infuocarsi al ricordo.  
“Stai arrossendo, Bender.” Dice Niall dolcemente.  
“No, io-”  
Zayn appare sulla soglia della camera, stringendo tra le mani una piccola custodia nera.  
“Zay!” Grida il biondo. “Hai assaggiato uno di questi biscotti?”  
Louis gli lancia uno sguardo assassino.  
“Non sapevo che Louis avesse deciso di condividerli,” dice il moro, sogghignando con una faccia da furbetto.  
“Non è così infatti,” il giovane fa il broncio. “Neil, ti avverto. Sarà meglio per te che quel contenitore di biscotti sia ancora pieno quando avremo finito con questo taglio di capelli o sei un uomo morto.”  
Niall si pulisce la bocca dalle briciole in modo disinvolto, ignorando la minaccia.  
Zayn poggia il suo kit sul letto e poi afferra una scatola che era poggiata sul suo comodino.  
“Doniya mi ha mandato alcuni campioni di prodotti che vorremmo inserire negli scaffali del nostro salone. Ho delle maschere per il viso…”  
“Oooooh!” Dice Niall, mettendo da parte i biscotti e saltando su per correre verso il moro e sbirciare il contenuto della scatola. “Posso provarne una?”  
Zayn ride. “Chissà perché immaginavo che me lo avresti chiesto.” Consegna a Niall un tubetto. “Prova questa, è a base di lavanda. Super idratante. Continui a prendere in prestito la mia crema idratante, almeno in questo modo ne avrai una tutta tua.”  
Niall annuisce mentre svita il coperchio del tubetto, portandoselo verso il naso per annusarne il contenuto. “Ha un buon profumo.” Lo stringe poi per far uscire un po’ di crema. “Ed è _viola_!”  
Zayn ride ancora. “Sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuta.”  
“Figo, così potrai abbinarti ai capelli di Zayn,” ironizza Louis.  
Niall prende un po’ di crema viola e la sparge sulla guancia del giovane.  
“È buffo, questa è _esattamente_ la parte di pelle che sentivo molto secca ultimamente. Grazie, Neil.”  
Niall allora gli mostra la lingua come l’adulto maturo che è e poi si dirige verso il loro bagno privato, pronto a provare la nuova maschera.  
“Prima bagna un po’ la faccia, Niall,” dice Zayn pazientemente. “La pelle deve essere umida.”  
“Oh, giusto.” Ridacchia il biondo. Apre il rubinetto e si spruzza dell’acqua sul viso, poi si rivolge a Zayn, il quale annuisce semplicemente. Il biondo gongola contento ed inizia a spalmarsi la crema sulle guance, fischiettando.  
“La pelle comincia già a formicolare,” dice Niall con entusiasmo.  
“Lasciala agire per venti minuti, va bene?” Si rivolge poi a Louis. “E tu invece, Lou? Preferisci gettarti sotto la doccia e lavare così anche i capelli?”  
“Uhm, potresti lavarli tu? È la mia parte preferita,” dice il castano con un po’ di incertezza nella voce.  
Zayn lancia quindi un’occhiata al loro lavandino.  
“Beh, potrei riuscirci. Non sarai molto comodo ti avverto, ma non dovremo avere problemi. Il beccuccio è decisamente abbastanza alto.”  
“Allora voglio il trattamento completo! Voglio vederti all’opera interamente in modo da poter scrivere alcune brillanti recensioni non appena aprirai il tuo salone.”  
Zayn sorride timidamente.  
“Lo faresti?”  
“Certo che sì,” replica Louis, stringendogli la spalla. “Sarò il tuo miglior cliente.”  
“Grazie,” dice il moro, mentre le sue guance si colorano di un rosa acceso. “Questo significa molto per me.”  
Fruga poi all’interno della scatola e tira fuori diverse bottiglie di shampoo, studiandone attentamente le etichette. Ne afferra poi una in particolare e cerca nuovamente nella scatola per trovare il balsamo corrispondente.  
“Userai uno shampoo più costoso per farmi pagare di più, non è vero?” Scherzò Louis.  
“Ti farò uno sconto. Dopotutto, sei il mio compagno di stanza,” ridacchia Zayn, poi afferra un piccolo pacchetto dallo scatolone. “Questi ti aiuteranno per le occhiaie.”  
“Scusami tanto, Zayn,” borbotta Louis drammaticamente, mettendosi una mano sul cuore. “Questo è scortese.”  
“Sei tu quello che continua a lamentarsi delle borse sotto gli occhi, Louis.” Replica il moro gentilmente, alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Touché,” dice il giovane, infilandosi l’ultimo pezzo di biscotto in bocca. “Okay, andiamo.”  
Zayn trascina la sedia della scrivania in bagno mentre Niall finisce di spalmarsi la crema sul viso. Il biondo si lava poi le mani e le asciuga con un piccolo asciugamano, saltellando fuori dal bagno per andare a prendere la sua chitarra. Quando torna, si sistema sul bordo della vasca, canticchiando mentre inizia ad accordare la chitarra e a strimpellare alcune corde. Zayn arrotola uno dei suoi asciugamani e lo incastra tra lo schienale della sedia ed il lavandino. Louis si siede ed inclina la testa all’indietro. Lo spazio è un po’ troppo stretto per tutti e tre, ma in qualche modo riescono a far funzionare la cosa.  
“Stai comodo?” Chiede il moro.  
“Si,” risponde felicemente.  
Zayn allora apre il rubinetto, immergendo le dita sotto il getto d’acqua dopo qualche istante per controllare la temperatura. Afferra una salvietta e la bagna, facendola scivolare delicatamente sulla guancia di Louis in modo da togliere la striscia di maschera viola che Niall gli aveva lasciato poco prima. Prende poi il pacchetto che aveva dato a Louis e tira fuori dei dischetti in gel a forma di mezzaluna. Si sporge verso il castano e li poggia piano sotto i suoi occhi, premendo delicatamente per farli aderire al meglio alla pelle.  
Louis sussulta. “Sono freddi!”  
Zayn ridacchia dolcemente. “Scusa. Avrei dovuto avvertirti.”  
Esamina di nuovo l’acqua ed annuisce soddisfatto.  
“Tira la testa indietro un altro po’, va bene?” Dice il ragazzo a bassa voce. “E dimmi se l’acqua diventa troppo calda.”  
La temperatura dell’acqua è perfetta e Louis si lascia andare ad un sospiro soddisfatto mentre Zayn gli bagna i capelli, massaggiandogli piano il cuoio capelluto nel frattempo. Niall intanto sta strimpellando con la sua chitarra, cantando sottovoce _Peaceful Easy Feeling_.  
“Aspetta,” dice Louis. “Niente _Hotel California_?”  
Niall smette improvvisamente di suonare. “Esci fuori di qui.”  
Louis ride. “E’ la mia stanza, esci tu.”  
“Solo per questo, vado a prendermi un altro biscotto. E tu non puoi farci niente.” Scherza il biondo, uscendo dal bagno per andare nella stanza.  
Louis sospira, rassegnato al fatto che dovrà chiedere ad Harry di inviargli altri biscotti. Niall ritorna dopo pochi secondi con un biscotto serrato tra i denti. Si siede dov’era e ritorna a strimpellare la chitarra, mentre Louis si sente improvvisamente stanco e chiude gli occhi mentre Zayn gli insapona i capelli con lo shampoo al cocco, l’odore che si insinua subito tra le sue narici, coccolandolo piano. Troppo presto, Zayn lo colpisce sulla spalla.  
“Siediti, abbiamo finito.”  
“Di già?” Piagnucola il giovane.  
Zayn ridacchia mentre strofina un asciugamano sui capelli di Louis, togliendo l’acqua in eccesso. “Ti sei addormentato per un po’. Sei come un piccolo gattino, giuro su Dio.”  
“No, sono un gatto grande e virile,” borbotta Louis, alzandosi e togliendosi delicatamente i dischetti. “Ehi!” Grida mentre tocca cautamente la pelle sotto gli occhi. “Hanno davvero un aspetto migliore.”  
Zayn sorride soddisfatto mentre gira la sedia verso lo specchio. Louis si siede nuovamente ed il moro copre il suo corpo con una delle lenzuola di ricambio.  
“Allora, che taglio ti piacerebbe?” Chiede, guardando Louis attraverso lo specchio.  
“Sicuramente devi tagliarmi le punte ed accorciarli parecchio.”  
“Si, questo lo avevo intuito,” dice il moro. “Okay. Stavo pensando di farti una morbida frangia che incornici il tuo volto, che ne dici?”  
“Frangia?”  
“Si, una frangia,” spiega Zayn. “Beh, tecnicamente non proprio una frangia, non mi piace molto la frangia tradizionale sugli uomini. Diciamo che andrò a tagliare alcune ciocche di capelli più lunghe in modo che ti ricadano morbidamente a metà sulla fronte.”  
“Perfetto.”  
“Mi piace la lunghezza che hai in cima,” riflette Zayn mentre fa scorrere le dita tra i capelli umidi di Louis. “Ho solo bisogno di modellarli.”  
“Sei tu l’esperto,” dice il giovane. “Mi fido di te.”  
Il moro afferra le forbici e un pettine dal suo kit. Flette poi la mano e sorride.  
“Grazie per avermi chiesto di farlo, Lou,” dice. È bello avere di nuovo le forbici tra le mani.”  
“Solo non tagliarmi la gola, Sweeney Todd,” replica Louis.  
Zayn ride e aggiusta la testa di Louis, cercando di farlo rimanere fermo. “Non durante il tuo primo taglio. Ora rimani fermo così.”  
Comincia a tagliare, canticchiando silenziosamente insieme a Niall e alla sua chitarra. Louis sospira felicemente e cerca di non agitarsi mentre guarda piccole ciocche di capelli posarsi sul lenzuolo o cadere a terra.  
“Quindi,” dice Zayn dopo alcuni minuti. “Quello era Harry.”  
“È fantastico, non è vero?” Mormora Louis con tono affettuoso, il cuore che si scalda al solo sentir nominare il suo migliore amico.  
“Lo è,” concorda il moro.  
“Definitivamente all’altezza della sua reputazione,” dice Niall, pizzicando la sua chitarra.  
“Sono così contento del fatto che vi piaccia,” sorride Louis. “Dio, sono così felice che oggi sia andato tutto bene, sapete? È un tale sollievo.”  
“Sicuramente è andata meglio rispetto alla tua ultima visita,” commenta il biondo.  
“Questo non è un paragone giusto, Niall,” dice Louis, un accenno di difesa che si insinua nella sua voce.  
“Beh, nemmeno Nick si è comportato in modo giusto con te l’altro giorno.” Dice Niall senza mezzi termini.  
Louis muove la testa per protestare ma Zayn lo ferma immediatamente, tenendolo immobile con una mano.  
“Vuoi un taglio di capelli storto e irregolare?” Chiede Zayn piano.  
“Scusa,” risponde Louis piano.  
“Diciamo che neppure Louis si è comportato in modo giusto nei suoi confronti, Niall,” sottolinea il moro. “Abbiamo già parlato di questo.”  
“Sto solo dicendo che c’è una differenza,” insiste Niall. “Harry ha fatto uno sforzo ed ha capito il punto di vista di Louis e cosa sta facendo qui, ed è stato anche felice di conoscerci. Nick invece non era assolutamente interessato a nessuna delle due cose. Questo significa qualcosa. Per me comunque.” Fa una pausa. “Ad Harry è piaciuto il dipinto?”  
“Oh mio Dio, avresti dovuto vedere la sua faccia,” ride Louis. “Lo ha amato.”  
“Quindi non pensava fosse solo uno stupido dipinto fatto con le dita?” Continua Niall.  
“Niall, lascia perdere,” lo supplica il giovane. “Non voleva dire-”  
“Hai detto che ultimamente stai parlando molto di più con Nick, giusto Lou?” Interviene Zayn. “Niall, lavati il viso, la maschera ormai è asciutta.”  
“Ehi, io questo non lo sapevo!” Esclama il biondo mentre appoggia cautamente la chitarra contro lo stipite della porta. Afferra il suo asciugamano ed apre il rubinetto, lasciando scorrere l’acqua per qualche secondo. Si sciacqua poi con cura la faccia, iniziando a lavare via la maschera. “Quindi è vero che voi due vi coccolate e scambiate segreti durante la notte mentre io sono in camera tutto solo.”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo.  
“Non è che ci sia poi molto da dire,” spiega. “Abbiamo parlato un paio di volte, questo sì. Ma è ancora abbastanza… imbarazzante?”  
Niall si volta verso di lui, appoggiandosi con la schiena contro il lavandino mentre si passa una salvietta sul viso. “Imbarazzante in che senso?”  
“Non so come spiegarlo,” dice Louis. “Sembra che ci limitiamo solo ad essere gentili l’uno con l’altro? O quello oppure semplicemente non sappiamo cosa dirci, quindi di solito le conversazioni sono piuttosto brevi. Superficiali.”  
Zayn aggrotta la fronte mentre si piazza di fronte a lui, acciuffando le punte dei suoi capelli tra le dita per poi tagliarli in modo preciso. “Hai provato ad andare più a fondo però?”  
“Certo che ci ho provato. È solo che… mi sembra di non ottenere nulla in cambio da lui? Forse è soltanto il fatto di sentirci a telefono che è strano. Odio parlare al telefono. Andrà sicuramente meglio quando uscirò da qui. Parlando di persona si risolverà tutto. Va bene. Stiamo bene.”  
“James cosa dice riguardo a questa situazione?” Chiede Niall mentre getta la salvietta nel cestino e si sistema meglio contro il bordo del lavandino. La sua faccia è di un rosa acceso ed è adorabile, davvero.  
“Sto ancora cercando di elaborare il significato di tutto questo,” dice Louis lentamente. “James, lui… lui dice che il nostro rapporto manca di intimità emotiva perché ho questa intimità con Harry.”  
“Ha senso,” mormora Zayn, tagliando un’altra ciocca di capelli. “Voi ragazzi vi fidate l’uno dell’altro. Moltissimo. Avete un rapporto speciale e questo è ovvio.”  
“Ha detto che ho due piedi in una scarpa perché è come se avessi la metà di una relazione completa da due persone diverse. Nel senso, dice che ho un’intimità fisica – ma non emotiva – con Nick. Ed un’intimità emotiva – ma non fisica – con Harry.”  
Niall scoppia a ridere.  
“Scherzi, vero? Quando dici che voi due non siete fisicamente emotivi?”  
“Uhm… no?” Dice Louis con tono confuso. “Ho un fidanzato, Niall. Hai detto anche che è bellissimo, ricordi?”  
“Ti sei reso conto che tu ed Harry non riuscite a togliervi le mani di dosso, vero?”  
Louis alza lo sguardo verso Zayn con aria interrogativa. Lui gli sorride dolcemente mentre taglia un’altra ciocca.  
“Ha ragione.” Zayn si interrompe per meditare sulle sue prossime parole mentre scosta una ciocca di capelli sul lato del viso di Louis e lo taglia cautamente. “E’ come… come se tra voi due non ci fosse il concetto di spazio personale. Uno di voi deve sempre toccare l’altro in qualche modo, non saprei nemmeno spiegarlo giuro. Avete… qualcosa di speciale, di unico tra di voi.”  
“Oh sì, e siete anche abbastanza disgustosi,” lo prende in giro Niall.  
Zayn sospira e lancia a Niall uno sguardo accusatore prima di tornare a rivolgersi a Louis. “E’ molto dolce invece ciò che avete. Ma… è anche un po’ _troppo_ per due che si definiscono solo amici, capisci?”  
“Questo è… è normale tra di noi. È così che siamo sempre stati,” protesta Louis. “Siamo sempre stati molto affettuosi, fin da quando eravamo bambini. Ma non… non significa niente. Noi… non ci siamo nemmeno mai baciati.”  
Niall spalanca gli occhi.  
“Davvero? Nemmeno quando entrambi avete capito che vi piacevano i ragazzi? Non avete mai sai… tipo… fatto sesso? Sai, quella relazione ‘amici con benefici.’”  
Louis lo guarda con una leggera espressione d’orrore.  
“Non potrei mai fare ‘solo sesso’ con Harry. Lui è… è troppo importante per me, non avrei mai potuto usarlo solo per il sesso. Cristo. Non potrei mai fargli questo.”  
“Beh, non c’è da stupirsi allora.”  
“Non c’è da stupirsi di cosa?” Dice Louis sospettoso.  
“Non c’è da stupirsi che tutto ciò che avete fatto per tutto il giorno sia sembrato un preliminare.”  
“Niall!” Esclama il giovane. “Ti ho appena detto che non è così tra di noi.”  
“Okay, ascolta,” dice il biondo, sedendosi nuovamente sul bordo della vasca. “So che ti sto soltanto incasinando le idee, Bender, ma davvero ascoltami. Intimità fisica non significa solo fare sesso, sai? È anche avere un certo livello di conforto l’uno con l’altro. Prendi me e il mio migliore amico Bressie, per esempio. Darei letteralmente la mia vita per lui, è la persona migliore che conosca. Nessuno mi conosce come lui. Ma anche con tutta questa storia di amore platonico tra di noi, non ci siamo mai toccati tanto quanto fate tu ed Harry. Voi due davvero non riuscite a stare lontani per più di due secondi.”  
“Ma noi-”  
“Senti,” dice serio, mettendo una mano sul suo ginocchio. “Capisco che questo è il vostro concetto di normale, e che sia… speciale. Vi ho osservati per tutto il giorno e-”  
“Sai che è un po’ inquietante come cosa, vero?”  
Niall sorride. “Sono io. Comunque, vi ho osservati oggi e non penso di aver ma visto nulla del genere prima d’ora. Eri davvero luminoso, Louis, come non ti avevo mai visto. Avevi questo sorriso sempre stampato in faccia, uno sguardo pieno d’affetto. Giuro, mi sentivo di troppo a volte. E forse non conosco ancora molto bene Harry, ma lui-”  
“Il che mi fa ricordare… di che diavolo stavate parlando voi due quando sono arrivato?”  
“Smettila di distrarmi mentre cerco di fare un discorso serio con te,” dice Niall con tono fintamente accusatore.  
Louis deglutisce, sentendo il battito del suo cuore accelerare sempre di più. Sa cosa sta per dirgli Niall e questo gli fa provare una sensazione strana alla bocca dello stomaco. “Scusa, continua pure.”  
“Quello che sto cercando di dirti è che quello che avete tu ed Harry? Non è normale per tutti. È come se… tu ti muovessi in contemporanea a come si muove Harry, come se orbitassi intorno a lui, ed io vi ho visti soltanto per un giorno. Gravitate l’uno attorno all’altro e, lungi da me essere d’accordo con Nick, ma adesso _capisco_ perché ha un problema con Harry. Penso che sia questo ciò che James intende quando parla di intimità. E credimi, le cose con Nick rimarranno così fino a quando non riuscirai a capire ciò che provi.”   
Louis fa un profondo respiro, cercando di calmare il suo battito cardiaco. Non funziona però. Il suo cuore continua a battere furiosamente, sembra quasi voler sfondargli il petto.  
“Questi problemi che stai avendo con Nick di cui non riesci a parlargli? Non sono dettati affatto dalla lontananza, e lo sai bene anche tu,” continua Niall. “Non spariranno magicamente quando uscirai da qui perché non riguarda soltanto te e Nick. Riguarda anche te ed Harry.”  
Louis viene sopraffatto da un improvviso senso di panico. Il suo cuore ormai sembra impazzito; sente il petto stringersi sempre più ed è come se non riuscisse a respirare correttamente. Chiude gli occhi e cerca di concentrarsi sulla sensazione rassicurante delle mani di Zayn tra i suoi capelli. Allunga una delle sue mani verso quella di Niall poggiata sul suo ginocchio, e la stringe saldamente quando la trova.  
“Louis?” Mormora il biondo, la voce piena di preoccupazione.  
Il giovane cerca di prendere respiri misurati, tentando di tornare a respirare normalmente anche se i polmoni bruciano da tanto gli fa male il petto. Dentro e fuori. Dentro e fuori. Dentro e fuori.  
“E’ fottutamente spaventoso, okay?” Dice a denti stretti. Le mani di Zayn allora si spostano sulle sue spalle, premendole con fermezza sulla pelle come se volesse riuscire a calmarlo in qualche modo. Niall invece appoggia l’altra sua mano sulle loro già intrecciate.  
“Lo so,” dice il biondo serio.  
“Non posso perdere Harry,” boccheggia Louis. “Il solo pensiero mi spaventa da morire. Non ho mai pensato a noi due come qualcosa di più di semplici amici. Non posso rischiare di perderlo.”  
“Perché pensi di perderlo?” Chiede gentilmente Niall.  
“E se mandassi tutto a puttane, Niall?” Chiede Louis, scuotendo furiosamente la testa. “Non potremmo più tornare indietro, capisci? E siamo onesti, probabilmente succederà. Manderò tutto all’aria e lo perderò per sempre. Nick è l’unica vera relazione che io abbia mai avuto, è stato l’unico ragazzo che mi ha chiesto di uscire e guardaci ora. Sta andando tutto bene. Ed Harry invece, il solo pensarci… è travolgente. E tipo… è stato il mio migliore amico per quindici anni! Forse non ci crederai ma io ho sempre pensato che tra di noi ci fosse solo amicizia, niente di più. Non ho mai pensato a lui in quel modo. Siamo sempre stati amici, migliori amici. Ma è come se ultimamente… non lo so… tutto questo… mi ha aperto gli occhi su alcune cose ed è… cazzo, sono solo davvero confuso.”  
“Provi qualcosa per lui? Pensi che lui provi qualcosa per te?”  
“Non lo so!” Grida Louis. “Non ne abbiamo mai parlato! Che poi come introduci l’argomento? Come si parla di una cosa del genere?”  
Niall apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma si ferma quando Zayn mormora dolcemente il suo nome.  
“E poi c’è ancora Nick, si? Sono stato con lui per un anno e mezzo! Ho per caso sprecato il mio tempo? Il suo tempo? Senti, so che pensi che sia uno stronzo, ma è un bravo ragazzo. Ci divertiamo insieme. Lui mi fa ridere. Questo è tutto ciò che conta, giusto?”  
“Dio, Louis, no.” Dice Niall con fervore. “Non lo è. Questo è solo il minimo indispensabile. Non vorresti di più? Pensaci bene, cosa vorresti, Louis?”  
“Non lo so! Non so nulla.”  
“Penso che tu lo sappia, invece.”  
Louis deglutisce pesantemente. “Il pensiero di stare con Harry, di stare davvero con lui… Gesù… okay, so che ho detto che ho paura di perderlo ma il pensiero di _averlo_ tutto per me… il pensiero che tutti hanno ragione su di noi… è fottutamente terrificante.”  
“Perché?” Chiede il biondo dolcemente.  
“Perché è stato qui, proprio di fronte a me per tutto questo tempo e ciò mi spaventa perché come ho potuto non capirlo? Come ho potuto non vederlo? È ridicolo. Nessuno conosce l’amore della sua vita a cinque anni, Niall. Questo non è un cazzo di film.”  
La mascella di Niall quasi cade a terra e gli occhi gli si spalancano in modo bizzarro.  
“L’amore della tua vita?”  
“Zayn, ho rovinato il taglio di capelli, vero?” Borbotta Louis ignorando le parole di Niall. “Mi sono mosso un sacco, scusami davvero.”  
“Oh no,” dice il moro sottovoce. “Ho finito. Ho finito da un po’, in realtà. Solo… non volevo interrompere.” Si sporge per afferrare il suo asciugacapelli ed un piccolo pettine. “Ora li asciugo e li sistemo, okay?”  
“Si, grazie,” dice Louis. “Neil, puoi prendermi i biscotti?”  
“Si… certo.” Niall si rimette in piedi, afferrando la sua chitarra mentre lascia il bagno. Louis sospira e si concentra sul ronzio dell’asciugacapelli e sul delicato tocco del pettine mentre Zayn modella i suoi capelli.  
Ha mille emozioni che gli sconquassano il corpo, e non sa cosa pensare. Tutta questa situazione lo sta facendo impazzire, davvero. Pensare ad Harry in quel modo… gli fa venire le farfalle nello stomaco e non sa nemmeno lui il perché.  
“Ho praticamente rovinato la nostra serata spa facendo discorsi emotivi.” Dice tristemente.  
“Non dire così,” dice Zayn, la voce appena udibile sopra il suono del phon. “Va tutto bene.”  
Niall ritorna con il contenitore dei biscotti, ne consegna uno a Louis e ne prende uno anche per sé. Louis lo addenta subito, assaporandone il gusto e lasciando che il cioccolato e la pastafrolla esplodano sulla sua lingua.  
“Lou?” Mormora Niall poco dopo.  
“Si?”  
“Mi dispiace di aver esagerato,” dice con rimorso. “Sto solamente cercando di aiutarti.”  
“Ehi,” dice il giovane, prendendogli la mano. “Ehi, lo so, amico.”  
“So di essere una bocca larga e che non sono affari miei. È la tua vita. Puoi sempre dirmi di andare a quel paese se ti fa stare meglio.”  
“Ti voglio bene così come sei, Nì. Non cambiare mai, va bene?”  
Gli occhi azzurri del biondo sono luminosi mentre gli sorride.  
“Va bene.”  
Zayn a quel punto spegne l’asciugacapelli.  
“Beh,” dice, mordendosi il labbro. “Cosa ne pensi? Non ho voluto mettere alcun prodotto sui capelli, visto che tra poco andremo a letto. Ma posso farlo domani, se vuoi. Così te li sistemo meglio.”  
Louis si alza e si avvicina allo specchio per potersi esaminare meglio. I suoi occhi si spalancano quando nota il suo nuovo stile. I capelli sono più corti, come promesso da Zayn, e adesso le punte gli arrivano appena sotto le orecchie. Sono artisticamente scompigliati in cima ed una dolce e morbida frangia gli copre metà della fronte, andandosi a posare al lato della testa. Fa scorrere le dita tra le ciocche e sorride guardandosi. Finalmente si piace, si piace davvero. I capelli sono splendidi, le occhiaie sono migliorate visibilmente, sta prendendo sempre più peso e si sente… bene, bene come non si sentiva da tempo.  
“Li adoro,” proclama infine.  
“Davvero?”  
“Davvero.” Dice, stringendo Zayn in un abbraccio. “Sono bellissimi, sei un genio.”  
Il moro sospira felicemente nella spalla del giovane, e Louis può sentirlo sorridere. “Grazie. Sono così felice che ti piacciano.”  
Louis allunga un braccio. “Vieni, Neil. So che vuoi unirti a noi.”  
Niall ride e si tuffa tra di loro, ed i tre si abbracciano in quel piccolo bagno. Louis si sente così felice, è così contento di aver trovato dei ragazzi come loro qui, durante questo percorso. Gli stanno dando davvero un grosso aiuto. Dopo un momento, Zayn si allontana ed afferra le sue forbici, asciugandole delicatamente con un asciugamano.  
“Dovrei riportare le forbici a Perrie. Non voglio finire nei guai. Torno subito.”  
“Okay,” dice Louis. “Vado a fumare una sigaretta e poi vado a prendere la scopa per pulire tutto questo casino. Neil, tu vai a mettere il pigiama. Dormirai qui con noi stasera.”  
Gli occhi del biondo si illuminano. “Davvero?”  
“Certo! Ho proprio bisogno di coccole, ma Zayn monopolizza tutte le coperte, quindi resti tu. Se vuoi ovviamente. Solo, non rubare il mio orsacchiotto.”  
“Non lo farò,” dice Niall mentre inizia ad uscire dalla stanza per dirigersi verso la sua stanza. “Ma ti avverto, voglio essere abbracciato!”  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
  
********

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis è mezzo addormentato, sepolto sotto le coperte, quando sente lo scricchiolio della porta che si apre. Continua a tenere gli occhi chiusi però, mentre arrivano alle sue orecchie delle voci attutite e subito dopo un piccolo schianto; qualcuno di sicuro si è scontrato contro qualcosa.  
“Attento,” dice una voce in un sussurro sommesso.  
“Oh, cazzo, ho colpito un piede della scrivania con il pollice. Cristo, che male,” sussurra un’altra voce.  
“Zitto o lo sveglierai!”  
“Pensavo che fosse questo il piano.”  
“Lo faremo quando saremo pronti. E adesso non lo siamo.”  
Louis si annida più a fondo nel suo cuscino, cercando disperatamente di attenuare le voci in modo da poter ritornare a dormire. Forse se si concentra abbastanza, Chris Evans continuerà a togliersi la maglietta.  
“Louis,” lo chiama dolcemente la voce di Zayn. “Louis, svegliati.”  
“Mrrrrrrnnnnghpppph,” brontola il giovane nel suo cuscino.  
“Svegliati, svegliati, svegliati, svegliati,” si intromette la voce di Niall.  
“Non voglio,” mormora, tirando la coperta sulla sua testa. “Andate via. Sto sognando.”  
“Dai, Louis,” lo sollecita il moro. “E’ ora di alzarsi.”  
Il ragazzo si gira su un fianco, dando loro la schiena.  
“Gesù, è sempre così difficile svegliarlo la mattina?” Sente Niall borbottare.  
“Purtroppo si,” risponde seccamente Zayn.  
“E’ il mio compleanno, stronzi,” si lamenta Louis, rotolando sulla schiena e gettandosi un braccio sugli occhi. “E stavo facendo un ottimo sogno che comprendeva me, Chris Evans ed una vasca idromassaggio.”  
“Esatto. È il tuo compleanno, coglione.” Niall ride forte. “Alzati o mangerò questa torta tutto da solo e sai benissimo che sono capace di farlo.”  
Louis toglie il braccio dagli occhi. “Torta?”  
Improvvisamente, arriva alle narici del giovane un odore forte di cera, tipico delle candele accese. I suoi occhi si spalancano e vede Niall e Zayn che sorridono in piedi accanto al suo letto. Zayn tiene tra le mani un piatto con una piccola e irregolare torta al cioccolato. Due candeline a forma di 2 e 1 sono poste al centro di essa. Niall è accanto a lui e gli sta sorridendo luminoso.  
“Buon compleanno!” Urlando all’unisono.  
Louis si siede, strofinandosi gli occhi con le mani e sentendo il petto scoppiare di felicità. “Oh mio Dio? Ragazzi! Come avete-”  
“Spegni le candele prima che la cera cada e rovini la glassa,” ride il biondo. “Non dimenticare di esprimere un desiderio!”  
Zayn allunga il piatto verso di lui. ‘Buon compleanno Louis’ è scritto al centro della torta con una glassa di colore blu elettrico.  
“Mi dispiace, è venuta un po’ male,” dice Zayn imbarazzato. “Non siamo pasticcieri, ma ci abbiamo provato.”  
“E’ la torta più bella che abbia mai visto.” Dice Louis onestamente.  
Chiude gli occhi e soffia sulle candeline. Poi le toglie dalla torta e succhia la glassa dal fondo di esse mentre Niall applaude allegramente. Zayn piazza la torta sul comodino.  
“Niall, i piatti,” dice poi il moro. Il biondo afferra alcuni piatti e forchette che avevano forse poggiato prima appena entrati sulla scrivania di Louis, e li allunga a Zayn mentre quest’ultimo taglia delle grosse fette di torta per tutti e tre con un coletto di plastica. Niall passa la prima fetta a Louis con un sorriso brillante, e lui lo ringrazia con espressione dolce.  
“Torta per colazione,” dice il castano allegramente, prendendone subito un boccone. Di sicuro la torta è stata fatta con uno di quegli impasti già pronti e la glassa è stata presa da una lattina, ma a Louis piace da morire. Forse è l’affetto e l’amore che hanno messo i due ragazzi nel cucinarla a renderla ancora più buona al suo palato. “È buonissima. Non posso ancora credere che voi due abbiate fatto questo per me. Quando avete avuto il tempo di farla?”  
“La scorsa notte durante il film,” dice Niall compiaciuto, appollaiato ai piedi del letto con la sua fetta di torta poggiata sulle gambe. “O pensavi davvero che non eravamo dell’umore giusto per vedere _Elf,_ il miglior film di Natale di tutti i tempi?”  
Louis ride e prende un altro morso. “Siete i migliori. Grazie mille.”  
“Non è tutto, Lou,” dice Zayn. “Guarda sul mio letto.”  
Louis allora si gira e nota che sul letto del suo compagno di stanza c’è una piccola pila di scatole e buste. La sua bocca si spalanca.  
“Ho ricevuto dei regali?”  
“Beh, duh,” ridacchia Niall. “E’ così che funzionano i compleanni.”  
Il giovane sente le lacrime pungergli gli occhi. Sbatte le palpebre furiosamente per cercare di cacciarle via e poi poggia il piatto sul comodino, emettendo un piccolo singhiozzo. Zayn gli sposta delicatamente i capelli dal viso, sorridendogli dolce.  
“Stai bene?” Chiede piano.  
“E’ solo,” balbetta, sopraffatto. “Non mi aspettavo niente quest’anno, sai?”  
“Beh, è stupido,” dice Niall, accarezzandogli il ginocchio. “Non è cosa da tutti i giorni compiere ventuno anni!”  
“Già, posso finalmente buttare via quella falsa carta d’identità che ho usato fino ad ora,” dice Louis ridendo. “Ma comunque di certo non farò molto uso di quella nuova. Non credo mi chiederanno la carta se ordino uno Shirley Temples.”  
“Ugh, no,” dice Zayn, arricciando il naso. “Io preferisco soda e limone.”  
“Io invece preferisco l’Arnold Palmers,” aggiunge Niall. “Lo Shirley Temples è troppo dolce.”  
“Troppo dolce?” Chiede Louis, sollevando un sopracciglio. “Hai letteralmente minacciato di mangiare la mia intera torta di compleanno. E non farmi iniziare a parlare della velocità con cui hai divorato i miei biscotti, Niall.”  
“Il cioccolato è una questione completamente diversa, Louis,” dice il biondo, ridacchiando. “Il cioccolato non è mai abbastanza.”  
“Posso aprire i miei regali adesso?”  
“Forza,” esulta Niall. “Sto morendo dalla voglia di sapere cosa si nasconde in quelle scatole.”  
Louis allora si sradica dalle coperte alla velocità della luce e si mette in piedi. Guarda la pila di regali, ancora sbalordito. Ci sono alcune buste e biglietti da parte dei suoi genitori, pacchetti regalo da parte di Liam, Nick ed Harry, insieme ad altri pacchetti avvolti in modo un po’ disordinato da parte di Zayn e Niall. Prende la scatola indirizzata a lui con la _fin-troppo-ordinata-per-un-futuro-medico_ scrittura di Harry e la mette da parte, riservandola per ultima.  
“Non riesco ancora a crederci,” dice Louis, aprendo uno dei biglietti di sua madre. “Come avete fatto ad organizzare tutto questo?”  
“James ha ricevuto il pacchetto da parte del tuo amico Liam più di una settimana fa,” replica Zayn. “Ci ha informato che molto probabilmente ne sarebbero arrivati altri, quindi abbiamo accumulato tutte queste cose da allora. Poi abbiamo convinto Perrie a fare un po’ di shopping per noi.”  
“È stata un’operazione molto segreta,” aggiunge Niall con orgoglio. “Operazione Ventuno Candeline. Ed è stata un successo.” Allunga la sua mano verso Zayn ed i due ragazzi si battono il cinque, sorridendo complici. Louis si sente scoppiare di gioia.  
Louis allinea tutti i bigliettini da parte di sua madre sul davanzale della finestra. Alcuni sono stupidi, altri sentimentali e dolci; in uno di essi c’è una carta regalo, un buono da spendere nel suo cinema preferito, in un altro invece c’è una carta per un buono sconto da Starbucks. Si rifiuta di essere infastidito dal fatto che Mark abbia firmato solo uno dei biglietti. Non oggi. Oggi è un giorno speciale e felice.  
Afferra poi la scatola di Liam e ride di pancia. ‘ _NON APRIRLO FINO AL 24 DICEMBRE. DICO SUL SERIO LOUIS!!!_ ’ è scarabocchiato in cima con un pennarello indelebile.  
“Beh, dal momento che Liam ha mandato il suo regalo per primo, è giusto che io lo apra per primo,” dichiara.  
La scatola è stata chiaramente aperta e richiusa (dopotutto si trova in riabilitazione ed ogni cosa che arriva deve essere perquisita), quindi Louis riesce ad aprirla facilmente. Tira fuori da essa due pacchetti grandi di Doritos, diverse confezioni di Pringles al suo gusto preferito, sale e aceto, ed una busta gigante di M&M’s. C’è anche un mucchio di riviste, le sue preferite. Riviste di gossip. Un biglietto di Batman chiaramente fabbricato per i compleanni dei bambini è posato su due libri dalla copertina rigida.  
“Beh, che cos’è?” Chiede Niall.  
“Il nuovo libro di memorie di Carrie Fisher sulla creazione di _Star Wars,_ ” dice Louis, sollevando il libro. “E un libro di saggi sulle lezioni di vita del film _Brat Pack_.”  
“Oooooh,” mormora Niall con approvazione. “Scelte eccellenti. È lui che ci manda gli spuntini ogni settimana, vero?”  
“Manda a _me_ spuntini ogni settimana, Neil.” Replica Louis.  
“Giusto. Liam. Mi piace Liam.”  
Louis sorride mentre piazza anche il bigliettino di Batman sul davanzale della finestra, insieme a quelli mandati dai suoi genitori. “Tutti amano Liam.” Afferra poi un pacchetto color oro con un fiocco di carta velina blu sulla cima. “Da parte di chi è questo?”  
“Da parte mia,” dice Zayn con un sorriso.  
Louis strappa la carta dalla scatola e la getta sul pavimento, la quale si unisce alla pila di altre carte da imballaggio e scartoffie gettate proprio lì.  
“Rilassati, Niall,” dice Louis quando sente il ragazzo emettere un gridolino. “Pulirò tutto più tardi. È il mio compleanno.” Tira fuori dalla scatola una grande bottiglia di shampoo al cocco, lo stesso che Zayn ha usato la sera in cui gli ha tagliato i capelli. Scruta di nuovo all’interno della scatola e ci trova all’interno anche una bottiglia di balsamo corrispondente. “Zay!”  
“Beh, hai finito tutti i campioni.” Dice ironicamente Zayn. “È stato un gioco da ragazzi capire che ti è piaciuto tantissimo.”  
“Grazie mille, davvero,” dice Louis con voce dolce. “Che dici, apro il tuo adesso, Niall?”  
“Nah, apri quello di Nick,” risponde. “Visto che ovviamente hai riservato quello di Harry per ultimo.”  
Louis tira fuori la lingua e cerca la scatola sottile con sopra la calligrafia di Nick. È una scatola abbastanza grande, non imballata da carta regalo; ha un nastro nero avvolto tutto intorno, tenuto fermo da un adesivo dorato con il logo di Bergdorf Goodman in rilievo. Un bigliettino è nascosto sotto di esso. I suoi occhi si spalancano.  
“Oh oh, qualcuno qui ha ricevuto qualcosa di costoso,” commenta Zayn.  
“Si, santo cielo,” dice Louis mentre leggere il biglietto. “Lo ha preso a New York, quando è andato lì per il Ringraziamento.”  
Aggiunge il bigliettino alla sua collezione in crescita sulla finestra e poi fa scivolare le dita sotto il nastro, rompendo il sigillo. Toglie il coperchio dalla scatola ed apre piano la carta velina per rivelare un maglione. Louis lo afferra con cautela e lo distende, osservandolo con bocca spalancata. È un maglione di colore nero, ed il tessuto sotto i suoi polpastrelli è morbido e di sicuro lussuoso. Ha una larga striscia bianca al centro, bordata di rosso; la scritta ‘Givenchy’ è posta proprio in mezzo al petto, in lettere grandi e nere. È splendido, davvero… ma Louis non può fare a meno di pensare che quello stile non è _suo_ , non gli appartiene. Lo gira poi per mostrarlo a Zayn e Niall.  
“Gesù,” dice sottovoce il moro. “Dev’essere costato una fortuna.”  
“Beh, ha i soldi,” borbotta lui in risposta. Piega delicatamente il maglione e lo rimette nella scatola. Non sa cos’altro dire. Non… non lo sa davvero.  
“Già,” tossisce Niall. “Probabilmente avresti dovuto aprire prima il mio regalo. Non… non è bello come questo. Scusa.”  
Louis afferra subito il regalo di Niall e strappa la carta con voracità dal pacchetto morbido, rivelando una felpa verde brillante con un piccolo logo Adidas cucito in oro all’angolo sinistro del petto. Sorride a Niall e subito la tira fuori dalla scatola, tirandola su. Non è della sua taglia, e si vede perché è davvero grande, le maniche sono fin troppo lunghe ed il tessuto eccede, ma a Louis va bene così. È perfetta.  
“Ho detto a Perrie di procurarti la cosa più carina che potesse trovare,” dice il biondo timidamente. “So che ti piace stare comodo e che soffri tantissimo il freddo. Inoltre, volevo vederti con indosso un po’ di colore, per l’amor di Dio. Ti vesti sempre di nero, grigio o bianco.” Gli occhi del giovane sono incerti quando lo guarda. “Ti piace? So che non è molto elegante o cose del genere, ma-”  
“La adoro,” dichiara Louis. “E’ esattamente ciò che comprerei io. Perfettamente confortevole e calda. Non posso credere che tu l’abbia presa per me. Grazie.”  
Il sorriso che gli rivolge Niall è abbagliante e le sue guance si colorano di un rosa acceso. Zayn gli dà una pacca sulla spalla, donandogli un sorriso rassicurante.  
“Apri quello di Harry, apri quello di Harry, apri quello di Harry!” Canticchia Niall dopo qualche secondo. Si porta poi alla bocca un altro pezzo di torta. È arrivato proprio ieri. Credevo non arrivasse nulla da parte sua, invece ha soltanto voluto essere preciso.”  
“Harry non si sarebbe mai perso il _Giorno di Louis_ ,” risponde Louis, rivolgendosi a Niall.  
“Il giorno di Louis?” Chiede il biondo con una risatina.  
“Si,” risponde con tono serio. “Il giorno di Louis. Ha iniziato a chiamare in questo modo il giorno del mio compleanno quando eravamo bambini perché diceva che la vigilia di Natale non doveva prevalere sul mio compleanno. E ha sempre festeggiato con me, sempre, mettendomi al primo posto. Per il mio diciottesimo ha preso ad entrambi i biglietti per il Bonnaroo Music Festival ma in quel periodo lo prendevo sempre in giro e mi ha fatto credere di non avermi preso nulla. Ho dovuto aspettare sei mesi per ricevere quel regalo di compleanno.”  
“Ne è valsa la pena però, vero?”  
“Oh cavolo, si,” Louis sorride. “I migliori quattro giorni della mia vita. E no, Niall, non c’è stato nulla tra di noi in quella tenda.”  
“Non ho detto nulla!” Grida il biondo.  
“Stavi per farlo però,” dice Louis con un ghigno.  
“Non oserei mai,” risponde Niall con finta innocenza. “Ma sul serio?”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e si siede sul letto di Zayn, poggiandosi in grembo il regalo di Harry. Fremendo per l’anticipazione, strappa la carta e toglie il coperchio, rivelando un IPod ed un set di cuffie Beats blu.  
“Harry, giuro su Dio,” mormora mentre afferra il bigliettino di auguri, con sopra disegnata una nave da pirati ed una scritta ‘Yo-ho! È il tuo compleanno!’. Louis ridacchia perché è così tipico da Harry.  
Apre poi il biglietto e ci trova una dedica all’interno.  
 _Lou,  
Rilassati, l’IPod è di seconda mano. Non posso dire la stessa cosa delle cuffie, però. Ma è il tuo ventunesimo compleanno! Quindi stai zitto. Tanti tanti tanti tanti auguri, Boo. Non vedo l’ora di vederti.  
\- H.  
PS: Condividere è una bella cosa :-)_  
Louis solleva le cuffie e l’IPod dalla scatola e trova un enorme contenitore Tupperware pieno di biscotti. Ride di gusto e lo passa a Niall.  
“Ecco perché il pacchetto è arrivato solo ieri, voleva essere sicuro che fossero freschi.” Dice Louis.  
“Biscotti!” Grida Niall.  
“Per favore, contieniti questa volta,” gli ordina il castano. “Voglio che durino più di due giorni.”  
Accende l’IPod e nota che Harry ha già caricato un sacco di musica su di esso. Scorre tra la home e va subito nella sezione musica, e sente il suo cuore mancare di un battito quando scopre che l’amico ha meticolosamente organizzato e sistemato la sua libreria musicale, creando delle playlist e mettendo anche dei titoli per ogni sua evenienza. Ci sono playlist adatte ad ogni situazione, che vanno da una nominata ‘ _Corri, Forrest, Corri’_ – e quando legge ciò Louis alza gli occhi al cielo affettuosamente perché, per quanto ci provi, Harry non lo convincerà mai ad andare a correre – ad una nominata ‘ _Zen Master Louis’_ , continuando poi per ‘ _Hits epiche per karaoke_ ’ a ‘ _Bonnaroo_ ’. L’ultima che trova è salvata semplicemente come ‘ _Ventuno_ ’. Louis davvero non può crederci e sente uno strano calore prendere possesso del suo cuore e delle sue membra, scaldandolo dall’interno.  
“Non posso crederci,” dice sottovoce. “Ragazzi, lo ha riempito di playlist!”  
Passa l’IPod a Zayn.  
“Questo deve avergli portato via dei giorni,” mormora il moro mentre scorre tra le varie playlist. “Settimane, molto più probabilmente. Lou, penso che in tutto ce ne siamo ventuno.”  
“Davvero?” Esclama il giovane, afferrando nuovamente l’IPod per controllare.  
“Quindi mi stai dicendo che Harry ti ha comprato un IPod e poi lo ha riempito con ventuno playlist tutte diverse tra di loro,” sghignazza Niall.  
“E’ solo molto preciso,” dice Louis, le guance che scottano da morire mentre scorre tra le canzoni delle varie playlist. “Avere la playlist giusta per ogni occasione è molto importante. Sei un musicista, Neil. Dovresti saperlo.”  
“Stronzate,” dice il biondo con un sorriso compiaciuto sul volto. “Tutti sanno cosa significa tutto questo. Penso proprio che qualcuno qui abbia una coooooooooooottaaaaa.”  
“Per quanto la torta al cioccolato fosse buonissima, che ne dite di andare al piano di sotto a fare colazione?” Chiede Louis, schivando completamente la domanda e chiamando argomento. “E’ sabato, ci sono i pancakes. Ed io voglio i pancakes. E il bacon. Pancakes e bacon. Vado a fare una doccia. Con il mio nuovo shampoo. Ci vediamo giù tra quindici minuti, va bene? Grandioso. Okay.”  
Afferra lo shampoo ed il balsamo dal letto e si fionda in bagno, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle mentre le risate di Niall riecheggiano dietro di lui.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

********

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dopo un’abbondante colazione ed una sessione con James, Louis si dirige verso la postazione delle infermiere e requisisce il telefono. Prova a chiamare Liam, ma parte la segreteria telefonica, quindi gli lascia un messaggio vocale ringraziandolo per i suoi regali e promettendogli di vedersi presto. Chiama poi sua madre.  
“Louis?”  
“Ciao, mamma.”  
“Buon compleanno, amore,” dice, e Louis può sentire il suo sorriso anche attraverso il telefono, sentendo il cuore scaldarsi. “Non posso credere che il mio bambino abbia già ventuno anni. Il miglior regalo di Natale che abbia mai ricevuto.”  
“Mammaaaaaaaaaa,” piagnucola bonariamente, ridacchiando.  
“È vero. Hai passato una buona giornata fino ad ora?”  
“Si, Zayn e Niall mi hanno svegliato e mi hanno fatto trovare una bellissima torta al cioccolato e tanti regali.”  
“E’ una cosa bellissima,” dice Jay.  
“Grazie mille per i buoni regalo, non vedo l’ora di usarli. Mi son perso così tanti film!” Dice Louis.  
“Prego, tesoro. E vedrai, io e Mark ci organizzeremo in modo da poter venire lì durante un fine settimana così festeggeremo il tuo compleanno e le feste di Natale, anche se con un po’ di ritardo, va bene?”  
Louis deglutisce, sentendo la gola improvvisamente stretta. Gli dispiace da morire non passare il Natale con la sua famiglia quest’anno. È il primo Natale che passano separati e infatti, nonostante sia stato tutto bellissimo, sente uno strano senso di vuoto al centro del petto.  
“Mi… mi dispiace non esserci per Natale quest’anno. Non ti ho potuto comprare nemmeno un regalo. Io… mi dispiace per così tante cose.”  
“Non essere sciocco, Lou. Stai migliorando, e questo è il miglior regalo che tu possa mai farmi. Ogni volta che ti sento al telefono sembri star sempre meglio.”  
“Perché mi _sento_ molto meglio, mamma,” dice con voce quasi rotta. “Molto, molto meglio.”  
“Sono così orgogliosa di te, piccolo.”  
“Cosa farai oggi?”  
“Sono occupata in cucina in questo momento,” risponde Jay. “Anne ha invitato me e tuo padre a cena per la vigilia di Natale, quindi sto preparando dei piccoli antipasti. Gemma ed Harry sono a casa, anche se sono sicura tu lo sapessi già.”  
“Si, è vero.”  
“Sarà bello passare la serata con loro.”  
La gola di Louis si stringe in una morsa e stavolta non può evitare ad una lacrima solitaria di scivolare lungo la sua guancia. Vorrebbe così tanto esserci anche lui con loro.  
“Sono così felice, mamma. Per favore, abbraccia tutti da parte mia. Uhm… Mark è lì?”  
“E’ fuori a fare degli acquisti dell’ultimo minuto. Sai che aspetta sempre la vigilia di Natale per farlo.”  
“Oh… okay… posso chiamare-”  
“Gli dirò che hai chiamato,” dice Jay con tono cospiratorio.  
Louis ride, e sente un senso di sollievo scorrere nelle sue vene a quella consapevolezza. Per lo meno, oggi potrà evitare una conversazione imbarazzante con il suo patrigno.  
“Ti lascio andare allora,” dice poi. “Ti voglio bene mamma, da morire.”  
“Ti voglio bene anch’io, piccolo mio. Buon compleanno. Ci sentiamo domani?”  
“Si, certamente. Divertiti stasera. Ciao.”  
Riattacca e si asciuga le lacrime dalle guance. Quel vuoto nel petto si espande sempre di più, quasi come se volesse risucchiarlo. Cerca di riprendersi, fa un respiro profondo e compone il numero di Nick.  
“Pronto?”  
“Ehi,” dice Louis calorosamente.  
“Ehilà, festeggiato,” risponde Nick. “Come stai? Hai ricevuto il mio regalo? L’ho spedito tempo fa per far si che arrivasse in tempo. È arrivato vero?”  
“Si, l’ho ricevuto. È bellissimo, piccolo. È stata una tale sorpresa.” Sospira piano prima di continuare. “E’ troppo però, Nick. Davvero, non avresti dovuto-”  
“Ma lo volevo, Louis,” dice il giovane serio. “Io… volevo regalarti qualcosa di carino Mentre ero a New York ho pensato tanto alla litigata che abbiamo avuto e io… volevo rimediare in qualche modo, okay? L’ho visto da Bergdorf e mi ha fatto subito pensare a te, quindi l’ho preso. E poi è proprio nel tuo stile, è proprio una di quelle cose che indosseresti con piacere.”  
Louis si morde il labbro e decide di non rispondere, infilando la mano nella tasca della sua nuova felpa verde, guardando il pavimento.  
“Grazie,” dice dopo un momento.  
“Prego, piccolo. Sono felice che ti piaccia. Allora, cosa farai oggi? Organizzano delle belle feste lì in riabilitazione?”  
“Beh sai,” scherza Louis. “Tutti mi hanno cantato ‘tanti auguri’ a colazione stamattina. Tra poco devo andare ad una lezione di yoga. E poi posso scegliere il film che guarderemo stasera. È una cosa da urlo. E tu che mi dici? Come va a casa?”  
“Solita roba tipica di famiglia. La festa annuale di Natale si terrà tra poche ore e poi abbiamo il servizio religioso di mezzanotte in chiesa. Eileen ci sta facendo impazzire. A nessuno è permesso di toccare nulla. Oggi ha sgridato per ore quelli del catering perché hanno portato gamberi al posto delle capesante. Uno dei ragazzi ha provato a spiegarle che le capesante non sembravano fresche ma non c’è stato verso di farla ragionare. Ciò che Eileen vuole Eileen avrà.”  
“Perché poi vuole per forza le capesante? I gamberetti sono molto più buoni.”  
“Lo so, vero? Invece per lei è stata una tragedia nazionale. Ho cercato di aiutarla ma credo anche tu sappia com’è fatta.”  
“Stupido Nicholas. Tua madre non ha bisogno di aiuto per terrorizzare la gente. Lei ha quel tocco in più.”  
“Mio padre e Andy si sono nascosti nel suo studio a guardare una partita di calcio solo per poter stare lontani da lei.”  
“Beh, almeno non è basket,” dice ironicamente Louis.  
“Grazie a Dio,” replica il giovane. “Sto solo aspettando che arrivi Jane, così che lei possa affrontare Eileen ed io possa rubare mia nipote per poterla educare sulla differenza tra Backstreet Boys e NSYNC.”  
“Il miglior zio di sempre.”  
Nick si ferma e Louis può dire che sta camminando in giro. “Devo restare qui solo per altri due giorni, poi posso tornare e prepararmi per la mia festa di Capodanno.”  
“Mi dispiace non poterci essere,” dice Louis tranquillamente.  
“Anche a me.”  
“Qual è il tema di quest’anno?”  
“Gatsby. La versione di Leo.”  
“Oh, sarà sicuramente una bellissima festa.”  
“Già, ma non sarà lo stesso senza te che balli sul tavolo della cucina alle due di notte,” ride Nick.  
“Gesù, non ricordarmelo. Ero proprio fuori di me.” Geme Louis.  
“Eri divertente,” dice Nick con affetto.  
Rimangono in silenzio per alcuni momenti. Louis davvero non sa più cosa dirgli.  
“Ho prenotato un tavolo per cena all’Ivy Inn per il quattro gennaio,” dice infine Nick.  
“Aw, Nick, sai che non dovevi. Sarei felice anche-”  
“Ho pensato che sarebbe stato bello festeggiare in un posto carino. Ti è piaciuto molto il cibo quando siamo andati lì per il nostro anniversario, vero?”  
“Si,” sospira il giovane. “Sarà sicuramente fantastico, piccolo. Grazie.”  
“Dieci giorni,” dice Nick.  
“Dieci giorni.” Replica Louis. “Ti amo. Non stressarti troppo con la tua famiglia, va bene?”  
“Non lo farò. Ti amo anch’io. Ci sentiamo presto?”  
“Si, certamente. Ciao.”  
Louis riattacca e si passa una mano tra i capelli. Fruga nelle tasche dei pantaloni alla ricerca del pacchetto di sigarette e dell’accendino, sospirando di sollievo quando le trova perché credeva di averle lasciate in camera. Ne accende una e poi si appoggia al muro. Prendendo un tiro profondo, chiude gli occhi e scivola sul pavimento, avendo bisogno di tempo per radunare le idee e ritornare in sé. Ha mille sensazioni che gli stanno sconquassando il petto, e non riesce a pensare in modo lucido. Dopo aver fumato la sigaretta quasi fino al filtro, Louis si tira su e getta il mozzicone nel posacenere che si trova sullo scaffale proprio accanto al telefono. Sospira e sorride tra sé e sé. Ha riservato questa telefonata per ultima.  
Il cuore inizia già a battergli più forte mentre compone il numero di Harry.  
“Tanti auguri a te,” canta Harry non appena risponde. “Tanti auguri a te-”  
Louis ridacchia. “Harry!”  
Il riccio però continua. “Tanti auguuuuuuuuuuri, caro Boo Bear! Tanti auguri a teeeeeeeeeeeee!”  
“Non smetterai mai di chiamarmi Boo Bear, non è vero?”  
“No,” Harry ride. “Mai. Canterò ‘Tanti auguri Boo Bear’ fino a quando non saremo vecchi, con i capelli grigi e seduti sotto una veranda.”  
“Sei il peggiore,” dice Louis affettuosamente, sentendo il petto riempirsi d’affetto quando sente quelle parole. “Grazie per il regalo, anche se hai speso troppi soldi. Ancora.”  
“Beh, ho pensato che di sicuro stavi impazzendo senza il tuo telefono dal momento che tutta la tua musica è lì,” spiega il riccio. “E so che odi gli auricolari, quindi…”  
“Le playlist, Haz. Non sono ancora riuscito a vederle tutte, ma sono magnifiche. Non riesco a credere che tu ne abbia create ventuno.”  
“Non hai pensato fosse una cosa stupida, vero?” Chiede Harry timidamente. “Non lo so, stavo caricando le canzoni e mi sono sentito ispirato e da lì non mi sono fermato fino a-”  
“Lo adoro, Hazza. Da morire.”  
Harry rilascia un sospiro di sollievo. “Bene.”  
“Niall è felice del fatto che tu abbia mandato altri biscotti, comunque.”  
“Sperando che dureranno più di due giorni questa volta.”  
“Ne dubito,” risponde Louis.  
“Beh, sono gli ultimi che riceverai lì,” lo prende in giro il riccio. “Fateli durare.”  
“Scusami tanto, Harold. Questo è scortese.”  
“Non sono mica il tuo pasticciere personale, Lou.” Replica il giovane.  
“Da quando? Questa è una novità per me.”  
“Come sta Niall, a proposito? Probabilmente avrei dovuto mandargli un contenitore tutto-”  
“Hai invitato i miei genitori a casa tua per la viglia di Natale,” lo interrompe improvvisamente Louis.  
Harry rimane in silenzio per qualche istante.  
“Si,” dice poi cautamente. “Beh, tecnicamente, mia madre li ha invitati, ma… si, è stata una mia idea. Solo… dal momento che tu non sei qui, io… io non volevo che rimanessero da soli. Non durante il Giorno di Louis. Inoltre, mamma ha detto che è passato troppo tempo dall’ultima volta in cui ha passato un po’ di tempo con Jay, quindi… A te sta bene, vero?”  
Louis sente che il cuore gli sta per esplodere da tanto è il bene che prova per quel ragazzo. Davvero non sa cosa farebbe se non ci fosse lui nella sua vita. È un piccolo raggio di sole, quel raggio di sole che si inoltra tra le coltri di nubi e ti riscalda la pelle, l’anima e le membra. E lui è così che si sente quando pensa che una persona tanto bella e meravigliosa come Harry fa parte della sua quotidianità.  
“Io… è… è fantastico. Grazie mille, Harry. Questo-” Louis si ferma per prendere un respiro profondo mentre le lacrime ritornano a pungergli gli occhi. “Questo significa molto per me, non so nemmeno dirti quanto. Sei meraviglioso, Haz, lo sai? Meraviglioso. E sei sempre così buono con me. Sempre. Ed io… io… ti voglio bene.” Deglutisce. “Da morire.”  
Harry non dice nulla per qualche secondo. Louis si mordicchia nervosamente il labbro inferiore.  
“Ti voglio bene anche io, Lou,” dice poi dolcemente.  
Le lacrime sgorgano dai suoi occhi nonostante Louis avesse tentato di evitare che succedesse. Stringe la cornetta tra l’orecchio e la spalla mentre si asciuga il viso con entrambe le mani.  
“Ascolta,” dice mentre tira su col naso. “Dato che sono il più anziano qui, devo trasmetterti questa piccola saggezza. Compiere ventuno anni ti rende davvero fottutamente sensibile e sentimentale. Voglio solo che tu sia preparato quando succederà a te. Probabilmente confesserò il mio amore eterno a Niall.”  
“Non se mangia tutti i tuoi biscotti,” ribatte Harry.  
“Questo è vero,” riflette Louis. “Allora forse sono salvo.”  
“Grazie a Dio.”  
“Dovrei andare,” dice Louis con rammarico. “Ti ho trattenuto abbastanza a lungo. Ed ho una lezione di yoga tra venti minuti.”  
“Non avrei mai pensato che ti sarebbe piaciuto così tanto lo yoga, Louis.”  
“Sono un uomo cambiato, Harry,” afferma il giovane. “Aspetta e vedrai.”  
“Non vedo l’ora,” dice il riccio con tono caloroso e dolce. “Ti auguro un buon proseguimento di giornata, okay?”  
“E tu divertiti stasera. Abbraccia mia madre da parte mia.” Dice in risposta.  
“Lo farò. Grazie per avermi chiamato.”  
“Sempre. Grazie ancora per i bellissimi regali.”  
“Prego. Ci sentiamo più tardi magari, si?”  
“Riattacca, Haz,” sorride Louis.  
“Riattacca tu, Lou,” ripete il riccio.  
Ridono insieme e riattaccano il telefono contemporaneamente, e Louis non è mai stato tanto felice.  
Il suo cuore batteva forte, scandendo le lettere del nome di Harry ad ogni battito.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
********

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quella sera, Louis si ritrova stretto tra Zayn e Niall sul divano della sala comune. Consegna a Niall il contenitore dei biscotti e poi apre uno dei barattoli di Pringles. Zayn gli poggia piano un braccio sulle spalle e Louis si accoccola contro di lui mentre Hugh Grant inizia a parlare di come l’amore sia tutto intorno a noi. Sospira felicemente.  
“Hai passato un buon compleanno, Lou?” Dice il moro.  
“Il migliore.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo molto molto fluff, adoro tutto. Godetevi questi ultimi capitoli perché tra poco arriverà un'altra bella dose di angst. Come sempre, vi aspetto all'hashtag #OwnTheScars su twitter oppure se volete potete lasciarmi una recensione.   
> All the love, Silv xx  
>  


	11. Chapter 11

**Own The Scars**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****Capitolo undici.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                     
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis è appoggiato al davanzale della finestra, e stringe una tazza di caffè per lo più vuota in una mano ed una sigaretta nell’altra. Osserva il vasto giardino della struttura, godendosi lo spettacolo della luce solare del primo mattino che si riflette sulle chiazze di neve bianca che ha ricoperto ogni cosa come un mantello. Finisce il suo caffè e poi prende un grosso tiro dalla sua sigaretta, espirando pesantemente, guardando il fumo dissolversi nell’aria.  
_Oggi è il gran giorno._  
Zayn esce in quel momento dal bagno, chiudendo la cerniera del suo borsello.  
“Hai dimenticato questo,” dice, sollevando un rasoio.  
“Oh,” replica Louis. Lo afferra e lo sistema nel suo piccolo beauty-case, chiudendo poi la cerniera. “Grazie.”  
Zayn si avvicina e si sistema accanto a lui, rubando una sigaretta dal pacchetto di Louis poggiato sul davanzale. La accende e così i due fumano in silenzio per qualche istante, proprio come avevano sempre fatto in questi mesi passati insieme. Quello era il loro piccolo momento. Il moro poi adocchia la valigia ancora vuota sul letto di Louis, e solleva un sopracciglio.  
“Quella valigia di certo non si farà da sola, sai?” Dice ironicamente.  
“Giusto,” dice il giovane, prendendo un ultimo tiro dalla sua sigaretta. La spegne poi per bene nella solita lattina poggiata sulla finestra e poi afferra la tazza ormai vuota per poggiarla sul comodino. “Okay.”  
Louis a quel punto si avvicina al piccolo armadio e lo svuota completamente, gettando senza troppe cerimonie i suoi vestiti nella valigia senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di piegarli correttamente. Quando termina, osserva la valigia straripante e si acciglia.  
_Come diavolo farò a chiuderla?_  
Salta sul suo letto ormai nudo, spogliato di lenzuola e coperte che al momento sono ammucchiate sul pavimento insieme a quelle di Zayn, in attesa di essere portate in lavanderia. Cerca di sistemare alla bell’e meglio le maniche dei maglioni e delle felpe che fuoriescono dalla valigia, poi cerca di chiuderla. Si morde il labbro inferiore quando vede che non ci riesce, quindi si distende con il busto su di essa e cerca di spingere i vestiti il più lontano possibile dalla cerniera in modo che possa finalmente chiudere il tutto.  
“Sai che probabilmente saresti in grado di chiuderla correttamente se piegassi i vestiti correttamente?” Dice Zayn alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Questo metodo ha funzionato quando ho fatto la valigia per venire qui,” borbotta Louis.  
Zayn ride mentre spegne la sigaretta nella piccola lattina mentre Louis si arrende; sbuffa e svuota completamente la valigia per iniziare a piegare tutto nel modo giusto.  
“Sei pronto ad andare?” Chiede Zayn dopo alcuni minuti.  
“Vuoi la verità?”  
“Sempre,” risponde il moro.  
“No,” mormora il giovane, poggiando una piccola pila di magliette ora ben piegate nella sua valigia. “Sono spaventato a morte.”  
“Bene,” sospira Zayn.  
Louis si gira verso di lui e lo guarda con espressione sorpresa. “Cosa?”  
“Perché anch’io sono spaventato a morte,” dice il ragazzo, scrollando le spalle. Mette il beauty-case nella sua valigia e la richiude.  
“Beh, questo mi fa sentire meglio,” ride Louis.  
Il rumore di un fischietto tipico di quelli che si usano a Carnevale li fa saltare entrambi e subito dopo Niall appare sulla soglia con questo fischietto tra i denti. Lo infila poi dietro l’orecchio e sorride, guardando entrambi.  
“Buon viaggio a te,” canta, lanciando una manciata di coriandoli. “Fino a quando non ci rivedremo! Buon viaaaaaaaaaggiooooo a teeeeeeeeeeeee-”  
“Niall!” Grida Louis. “Cosa stai facendo?”  
“Faccio buon uso delle cose rimaste da Capodanno,” sorride Niall, lanciando altri coriandoli verso Louis. “Ho pensato di venirvi a salutare in grande stile.”  
“Abbiamo appena ripulito, idiota,” dice Louis con finta irritazione. “E tu ora stai facendo un casino!”  
“Oops, suppongo dobbiate pulire di nuovo,” risponde il biondo, tirando fuori la lingua. “Ben vi sta, così imparate a lasciarmi qui da solo.”  
“Sono solo due settimane,” dice Zayn in tono confortante. “Poi saremo di nuovo tutti insieme.”  
“Lo so,” risponde Niall, prendendo uno dei maglioni di Louis per piegarlo e sistemarlo in valigia. “Io ho ancora bisogno di un po’ più di tempo, sapete? Ho ancora del lavoro da fare. Ma mi mancherete ragazzi. Così tanto. Non sarà lo stesso qui senza di voi.”  
“Aw, Niall, sei tipo… la persona più popolare qui. Sono sicuro che ti farai subito dei nuovi amici.” Dice Louis.  
Niall fa una pausa, come se stesse soppesando le sue parole. “Nah,” dice poi, prendendo una maglietta e piegandola. “Nessuno può sostituirvi.”  
Quando Louis alza lo sguardo sul viso di Niall, vede che i suoi occhi blu sono lucidi, cristallini, e brillano di lacrime non versate. Il castano allora si fionda su di lui, stringendolo forte tra le sue braccia.  
“Sei un fottuto tenerone,” dice Louis affettuosamente, schioccando un bacio sulla guancia del biondo. “Ti voglio bene, amico.”  
Niall prende un respiro tremante e si asciuga le lacrime, lasciando anche lui un bacio sulla guancia di Louis. “A proposito, bel maglione.” Aggiunge, facendogli l’occhiolino mentre continua a piegare altri vestiti.  
Il giovane fa un sorrisetto timido e liscia il davanti del suo maglione Givenchy.  
“Mi passa a prendere Nick. Ho pensato che sarebbe stato carino indossarlo.” Spiega.  
“Avete dei piani per stasera?” Chiede Zayn.  
“Si,” sorride Louis. “Mi porterà fuori a cena, all’Ivy Inn.”  
“Di lusso,” commenta Niall.  
“Si, ci siamo già stati per il nostro anniversario lo scorso anno. Voglio dire… non è che sia proprio il mio stile, è un po’ troppo sfarzoso per i miei gusti. Il cibo è davvero buono ed il ristorante super romantico, ma sarei felice anche a casa con hamburger e patatine, sapete? Però è anche vero che dobbiamo festeggiare, quindi dopotutto un’uscita mi farà bene.”  
“E quando vi vedrete tu ed Harry?” Chiede Niall. “Sono sicuro che sarà su di giri per il fatto che tu stia tornando a casa.”  
“Ho parlato con lui questa mattina,” replica il castano. “Sta frequentando un corso molto importante per il semestre di gennaio, quindi non lo vedrò fino a venerdì sera. Ha registrato gli episodi di _Crazy Ex-Girlfriend_ che mi sono perso in questi mesi così da poterli recuperare insieme e apparentemente quella sera andranno in onda anche due nuovi episodi, quindi…”  
“Quindi una seratina romantica tra serie tv e cibo d’asporto?” Ghigna il biondo.  
“Se non avessi quasi finito di posare tutta la mia roba in valigia, ti avrei tirato addosso qualcosa, Neil,” replica Louis. “E’ uno dei nostri telefilm preferiti, e non voleva vedere un solo episodio senza di me.”  
“Come ho detto, seratina romantica.”  
“E tu invece, Zayn?” Chiede il giovane velocemente, ignorando Niall. “Grandi progetti per stasera?”  
Guarda Zayn, supplicandolo in silenzio di aiutarlo in modo che l’attenzione si spostasse anche su altro. Il moro lo guarda e gli sorride consapevole prima di parlare.  
“Doniya passerà a prendermi e poi mi porterà a fare i capelli. È ora di cambiare colore,” dice il ragazzo, arruffando i suoi capelli color lavanda ormai sbiaditi.  
“Non puoi farlo tu stesso?” Chiede Niall.  
“Anche ai professionisti piace essere coccolati di tanto in tanto,” spiega Zayn. “Sono combattuto tra argento e blu. Voi cosa ne pensate?”  
“Blu,” dice Louis senza pensarci due volte.  
“Argento,” dice Niall nello stesso momento.  
I due si guardano e ridono, e Louis si sente davvero bene.  
“Blu con le punte argento?” Domanda il biondo. “Potrebbe funzionare.”  
“lo terrò a mente,” sorride Zayn. “Dopo comunque, ho un appuntamento dal tatuatore.” Accarezza piano l’esterno dell’avambraccio sinistro. “Voglio tatuarmi ‘ _la saggezza_ _serve per conoscere la differenza_ ’ in Urdu qui. Poi dopo andrò a casa e cenerò con la mia famiglia. Non vedo l’ora di vedere tutti.” Fa una pausa e Louis nota che le sue guance sono diventate di una leggera sfumatura di rosso. “Mia madre sta preparando cose per sfamare un esercito, a quanto pare. Tutti i miei piatti preferiti. Sarà fantastico.”  
Niall consegna a Louis una piccola pila di vestiti ben piegati, che lui afferra con gratitudine, posandoli in valigia. Aggiunge poi i suoi ultimi maglioni e mette in una busta trasparente un paio di Vans ormai sbiadite, poggiandole sopra la pila di vestiti. La valigia è ancora traboccante, ma Louis sa che ora si chiuderà definitivamente perché tutto è in ordine.  
“Io premo,” dice Niall, premendo sulla valigia con i gomiti ed il petto. “Tu chiudila.”  
Louis e Niall riescono a chiudere la valigia con pochissimo sforzo. Il biondo fischia trionfalmente quando è finalmente chiusa e Louis invece sospira pesantemente, passandosi poi una mano tra i capelli morbidi. Si guarda intorno, ed un senso di tristezza prende possesso del suo cuore e del suo petto. La stanza sembra molto più grande senza la loro roba ingombrante, e sembra così sbagliato non vedere i romanzi di Zayn accatastati sul comodino, o le sue riviste buttate sul letto ed i sacchetti di patatine mezzi vuoti sparsi ovunque. Persino la lattina che era servita come posacenere non si trova più sul davanzale della finestra. Questa stanza è stata la sua casa, il suo rifugio sicuro negli ultimi tre mesi ed ora è _vuota._ Non è più sua, e nemmeno di Zayn. Improvvisamente, il pensiero che qualcun altro verrà a vivere in questa stanza, la _sua_ stanza, tra un paio di giorni, gli fa male al cuore. Lacrime fresche iniziano a pungergli gli occhi mentre prende un altro respiro profondo.  
_Non voglio andare via._  
“Lou? Sei diventato silenzioso,” dice il moro. “Stai bene?”  
Louis a quel punto apre di nuovo la valigia.  
“No,” dice con voce tremante. Prende una pila di vestiti e li posa nuovamente sul letto. “Non sto bene. Io resto qui. Posso restare, giusto? A James non dispiacerà. Magari possono metterci in camera insieme Niall, che ne dici? Posso farlo. Finalmente avrai il compagno di stanza che hai sempre voluto, si? Io resto.”  
Allunga una mano per tirare fuori altri vestiti ma viene fermato da Niall, che gli blocca il polso delicatamente. Louis alza gli occhi e lo guarda come un cervo colpito dai fari di un’auto.  
“Louis.”  
“Non sono pronto,” sussurra il giovane spaventato. “Niall, non sono pronto.”  
Il biondo stringe il suo polso piano, come per fargli capire che lui è lì.  
“Lo sei,” lo rassicura l’amico. “Hai lavorato così duramente. Sei pronto. Guarda fin dove sei arrivato con solo le tue forze.”  
“È normale avere paura,” si intromette Zayn, allacciando un braccio intorno alla vita di Louis. “Ne abbiamo parlato poco fa. Siamo entrambi spaventati a morte, ma è ora di andare, Lou. È arrivato il nostro momento, siamo riusciti a guarire. Ci aiuteremo a vicenda, si? E aspetteremo che anche Niall esca così da ritrovarci di nuovo tutti insieme.”  
“E se rovinassi tutto?” Chiede Louis con voce piccola e rotta. “Se non riuscissi più ad adattarmi alla mia vecchia vita? Le cose sono così diverse, e lo saranno una volta uscito perché… non sono la stessa persona che ero quando sono arrivato qui.”  
“No, non lo sei,” dice Niall solennemente. “Ecco perché sei pronto ad andare.”  
“Ma non sono più io, non sono più divertente e di sicuro le persone si annoieranno a stare in mia compagnia perché posso cambiare umore da un momento all’altro.” Mormora il ragazzo, abbassando lo sguardo sui suoi piedi.  
“A chi cavolo importa se sei divertente o no? Sii te stesso e basta, le persone ti accetteranno.” Gli dice Zayn, accarezzandogli piano un fianco.  
“Già, a chi importa,” ripete Niall. “Inoltre, penso tu sia molto più divertente ora rispetto a quando sei arrivato qui.”  
“Davvero?”  
“Devo ricordarti della prima volta in cui ci siamo incontrati, folletto scontroso?”  
“Sta’ zitto, Niall.”  
“Ecco il Louis che conosco e che amo.” Ridacchia il biondo.  
“Ed è più che normale che inizialmente tu sia più lunatico del solito e che cambierai spesso umore,” aggiunge Zayn dolcemente. “C’è da aspettarselo. Ma riuscirai a migliorare col tempo, Lou. Pian piano riuscirai a superare il tutto, soprattutto quando finalmente riuscirai a riconoscere nuovamente le tue emozioni e a sentirle finalmente per come sono, senza alterarle o intorpidirle con droga e alcool.”  
“Hai ragione,” sospira Louis. “So che hai ragione, ma cosa succede se-”  
“Louis,” dice fermamente il moro, allontanandosi dal suo fianco per piazzarsi davanti a lui e guardarlo negli occhi. I suoi occhi color cioccolato sono seri e intensi. “Non puoi rispondere a tutte queste domande adesso, quindi per favore calmati perché non c’è motivo di impazzire già da adesso. Devi solo andare là fuori e mettere in pratica ciò che hai imparato qui. Magari farai qualche errore, magari rovinerai qualcosa, è inevitabile farlo. Ma tu sei una brava persona, e sei diventato migliore in questi mesi qui perché hai sconfitto una grave dipendenza e devi esserne fiero. Se nella tua vita ci sono persone che non riescono a vedere quanto straordinario tu sia e non sono disposte a fare dei cambiamenti per riuscire a relazionarsi al nuovo te, allora mandali a fanculo, si? Perché non ti meritano.”  
“E’ solo che… mi sento così al sicuro qui,” ammette Louis. “E’ come vivere in una bolla, sai? Come se ci fossero zero possibilità di cadere in tentazione. Invece fuori è diverso e… non so come potrò reagire quando sarò sotto stress. Una cosa è sapere cosa devi fare, ma una cosa completamente diversa è farlo davvero, capisci? Potrei mandare tutto all’aria così facilmente.”  
“Ma questo è il punto, Lou,” dice Zayn sottovoce. “Non possiamo nasconderci qui.”  
“Una volta una donna molto saggia mi ha detto: queste mura non sono state costruite per tener fuori i problemi. Devi affrontarli.” Dice Niall con voce profonda.  
“Hai appena citato _The Sound Of Music,_ Niall?” Dice il castano divertito.  
“Si. Perché, tu non credi che la Madre Superiora sia una donna saggia, Louis?”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e sorride. “La più saggia.”  
“Coraggio Bender. Impila di nuovo i maglioni e chiudi la valigia. Scala questa montagna. Sono sicuro che puoi farcela.”  
Louis guarda i suoi due amici, i quali lo stanno guardando a loro volta con occhi dolci e profondi, e fa un respiro profondo.  
_Posso farcela._  
“Okay,” dice con determinazione. Sistema nuovamente con cura i vestiti nella sua valigia e la richiude, stavolta con fermezza. “Va bene, andrò. Ce la farò.”  
“Bene. Anche perché sono davvero stanco di vedere ogni giorno il tuo brutto muso.” Scherza il biondo, aiutandolo a chiudere la zip della valigia. “Mi distrae dalla riabilitazione.”  
“Ma se fino a poco fa dicevi che ti saremo mancati tantissimo.”  
“Ho cambiato idea,” dice Niall, spingendolo scherzosamente. “Vai fuori di qui immediatamente.”  
“Louis.”  
I tre ragazzi si girano all’unisono e notano James in piedi sulla soglia della porta di camera loro, il quale sta sorridendo gentilmente. Louis sente il cuore precipitargli nello stomaco e fare mille capriole.  
_Ci siamo._  
“Nick è al piano di sotto,” dice l’uomo. “Sei pronto?”  
“Non proprio,” risponde onestamente il giovane. Afferra il suo cappotto, poi poggia la valigia a terra, e nota che le sue mani stanno tremando visibilmente. “Ma è ora di andare comunque.”  
Prende la valigia e fa per avvicinarsi a James sull’uscio della porta, ma Niall lo ferma.  
“Se pensi che non ti accompagniamo fuori, sei pazzo,” dice, strappandogli la valigia dalle mani.  
Louis guarda Zayn, il quale annuisce sorridendo. James gli lascia una piccola pacca sulla spalla e lo conduce fuori dalla stanza, insieme a Niall e Zayn.  
“Hai le informazioni per tutti gli incontri locali,” dice poi James mentre camminano lungo il corridoio. “Novanta incontri in novanta giorni, Louis. Raddoppia se necessario. Mi raccomando, questi incontri sono importanti. Non procrastinare, cerca di fare amicizia e di incontrare nuove persone durante la tua prima riunione. La maggior parte delle persone è disponibile ed aperta ad aiutare. Non affidarti solo a Zayn e Niall per avere supporto. È bellissimo che vi siate trovati l’un l’altro, ma hai anche bisogno di qualcuno che sia sobrio da almeno un anno, va bene? Rispetta il programma ogni giorno. E non preoccuparti, noi due ci vedremo comunque ancora una volta alla settimana, quindi se mai avessi problemi a trovare qualcuno posso provare ad aiutarti.”  
“Okay.” Dice Louis, deglutendo. “E’ tanto da assimilare.”  
James si ferma e si volta verso di lui. Poggia delicatamente entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle e lo guarda direttamente negli occhi.  
“So che sei spaventato. So che questo per te è travolgente e schiacciante. Ma sai cos’altro so?”  
“Cosa?” Chiede il giovane con voce dolce.  
Gli occhi blu di James sono pieni d’orgoglio quando parla. “So che sei pronto. Fidati di me. Credi in ciò che hai imparato in questi mesi. Credi in te stesso, e sono sicuro che starai bene. Andrà tutto bene.”  
“Scommetto che non avresti mai pensato di dovermi trascinare fuori di qui con la forza, vero?”  
James sogghigna maliziosamente. “Sai, ricordo benissimo di averti detto, durante i tuoi primi giorni qui, che non avresti mai voluto andartene. E infatti avevo ragione, visto?”  
Louis a quel punto si getta verso James e avvolge le sue braccia intorno al corpo dell’uomo, senza preoccuparsi del fatto che sia probabilmente inappropriato abbracciare il proprio terapista in questo modo. James fa un verso sorpreso prima di ricambiare l’abbraccio, stringendolo forte. A Louis mancherà da morire. James è stato il suo faro nel buio, la sua luce in fondo al tunnel, la sua guida. Non sa davvero cosa avrebbe fatto senza di lui. Pensare che all’inizio voleva andarsene il prima possibile da qui… adesso, vorrebbe rimanerci per molto tempo ancora. Qui è dove ha imparato ad affrontare i suoi demoni, dov’è cresciuto in tutti i sensi, dove ha imparato ad accettarsi nuovamente, dove è riuscito a superare le sue dipendenze.  
“Grazie James,” dice mentre si tira indietro. “Non potrò mai ringraziarti abbastanza.”  
“Ho solo fatto il mio lavoro.”  
“No, davvero,” Dice il giovane solennemente, guardandolo negli occhi. “Dico sul serio. Grazie.”  
“Ma prego,” sorride l’uomo. “È stato un piacere per me, Louis.”  
Trascorrono il resto del cammino verso l’uscita in silenzio. Zayn si avvicina a lui, avvolgendo la sua vita con un braccio. “Ce la puoi fare, Lou.” Sussurra piano nel suo orecchio, accarezzando con il pollice il suo fianco morbido.  
“Speriamo bene,” dice piano mentre attraversano la doppia porta che conduce verso la lobby.  
Nick è lì, e sta camminando avanti e indietro nell’enorme sala d’attesa, armeggiando con il suo cellulare. Louis lo osserva, sentendo quel familiare nodo allo stomaco che lo colpisce sempre quando si tratta del suo fidanzato. Sta bene, ed è bello. Più che bello in realtà, con quei suoi jeans neri attillati, una camicia bianca che mette il risalto il suo busto e delle Converse dello stesso colore. I suoi capelli biondi sembrano freschi di tintura e sono come sempre acconciati alla perfezione in un ciuffo all’insù. Indossa poi un bellissimo cappotto arancione a fantasia scozzese lungo fino al ginocchio, lasciato aperto sul davanti, mentre una sciarpa color carbone è avvolta intorno al suo collo. Rimane lì a fissarlo con un sorriso luminoso sul volto, e aspetta che Nick alzi lo sguardo e lo noti.  
Ma lui non lo fa.  
Il ragazzo rimane completamente immerso nel suo telefono, e fa scorrere le dita sullo schermo senza sosta.  
Louis allora incrocia le braccia al petto, e non può impedire alle sue sopracciglia di alzarsi, mentre quel dolce nodo allo stomaco che ha sentito quando lo ha visto sparisce immediatamente, lasciando spazio ad un senso di rabbia e frustrazione. Insomma, non si vedono da un mese e mezzo.  
_Sicuramente sono molto più importante io di un qualsiasi livello di Candy Crush. E’ troppo chiedere che smetta di guardare quel suo fottuto telefono per dedicarmi attenzioni?_  
Louis allora guarda James, un po’ incerto sul da farsi in questo caso. L’uomo sorride ed annuisce incoraggiante. Dopo un momento, anche lui annuisce, poi prende un respiro profondo e si schiarisce la voce.  
“Ehi tesoro.” Dice piano.  
Finalmente, il ragazzo alza lo sguardo, e sorride mentre mette in tasca il cellulare. Si avvicina poi a Louis.  
“Ehi bellissimo.” Risponde, stringendolo in un abbraccio.  
Rimangono per alcuni attimi così, in piedi nel bel mezzo della sala, tenendosi stretti l’uno all’altro. Le braccia di Louis subito vanno ad avvolgersi intorno alla vita di Nick e poggia poi la sua guancia sulla sua spalla, respirando il suo odore. Nick poi si tira indietro e preme un bacio dolce e gentile sulle sue labbra.  
“Finalmente esci fuori da qui,” dice il ragazzo con un accenno di risate. Fa scorrere le mani su e giù lungo le braccia di Louis, guardandolo con occhi dolci. “Hai indossato il maglione! Ti sta davvero molto bene.”  
“Mi piace tantissimo,” risponde Louis con un sorriso luminoso. Si avvicina per rubargli un altro piccolo bacio, e quando si allontana nota Niall che sta sogghignando dietro le spalle di Nick.  
“Che dici, andiamo?”  
Louis si volta per guardare Zayn, James e Niall e sente la sua gola stringersi, impedendogli di respirare normalmente. Questi ragazzi sono stati parte della sua quotidianità. Come farà da oggi in poi senza di loro? Gli mancheranno da star male. Anche se sa che si vedranno.  
“Dammi un secondo, okay?”  
Si avvicina a James prima, il quale allunga una mano. Louis la stringe forte.  
“Ci vediamo la settimana prossima,” dice l’uomo con gli occhi che brillano.  
“Conterò le ore,” risponde. Stringe ancora più forte la mano di James prima di lasciarla andare.  
Louis poi si rivolge a Zayn. I suoi occhi si riempiono di lacrime quando vede che il ragazzo sta piangendo in silenzio.  
“Oh, cazzo, vieni qui.” Dice con voce rotta.  
Si abbracciano, aggrappandosi l’un l’altro mentre entrambi piangono. Zayn è davvero stato una parte fondamentale in questo suo percorso, non potrà mai ringraziarlo abbastanza per tutte le coccole, per tutte le notti in cui lo ascoltava, per tutto l’aiuto dato senza mai chiedere nulla in cambio. Si è rivelato davvero un amico prezioso, e sapere di poter contare su di lui anche al di fuori di questo contesto, di questa struttura, gli riempie il cuore di gioia.  
“Non avrei mai potuto fare tutto questo senza di te,” mormora Louis nel collo del moro. “Sei stato sempre gentile con me e mi hai accettato dal primo giorno, Zay. Non lo dimenticherò mai. Mai.” Si tira indietro e prende il viso di Zayn tra le sue mani, asciugandogli piano le lacrime con i pollici. “Ti voglio bene, amico,” dice serio. “Grazie per essere stato il miglior compagno di stanza di sempre.”  
“Grazie a _te_ per essere stato il miglior compagno di stanza di sempre,” ripete il moro con voce tremante. “Tu… mi hai aiutato così tanto inconsapevolmente, Lou. Sono così felice di averti conosciuto.”  
“Divertiti con la tua famiglia stasera. Ci vediamo presto.” Dice Louis, stringendolo di nuovo. “Riunione tra amici.”  
Zayn annuisce. “Riunione tra amici.”  
Louis poi si rivolge a Niall, il quale sta sorridendo maliziosamente ma i suoi occhioni blu sono velati da un leggero strato di lacrime. Il biondo si getta subito verso di lui, aggrappandosi al suo corpo come un koala.  
“Ehi, avverti prima di lanciarti in questo modo verso qualcuno,” grugnisce il castano mentre lo avvolge con le braccia per cercare di non farlo cadere.  
“E poi quale sarebbe il divertimento?” Dice Niall, districandosi da lui e mettendosi di nuovo in piedi. “Stava diventando tutto troppo smielato qui, dovevo intervenire.”  
“Penso proprio che mi mancherai alla fin fine, folletto.” Risponde Louis con un sorriso.  
Niall ridacchia mentre si butta di nuovo verso di lui, abbracciandolo stretto. “Mi mancherai anche tu, Bender. Ma ci vediamo tra due settimane, si?”  
“Dirò ad Harry di preparare una enorme teglia di biscotti solo per te, per festeggiare.”  
Il biondo si illumina a quelle parole e poi si rivolge a Nick, il quale sembra completamente sbigottito dallo spettacolo emotivo che è appena avvenuto davanti ai suoi occhi.  
“Ciao, Nick,” dice il ragazzo, sorridendo.  
“Ciao,” risponde lui con un sorriso cauto ed incerto.  
“Prenditi cura del nostro ragazzo, qui.”  
“Oh, lo farò.” Risponde Nick con aria allegra, sorridendo a Louis.  
“Dico sul serio,” insiste Niall. Louis nota che sta sorridendo ma che i suoi occhi sono duri e seri, tanto da riuscire ad intimidire Nick.  
“Oh… uhm… oh-okay.” Balbetta il giovane, preso alla sprovvista da quell’improvviso cambiamento. Il suo sguardo si sposta tra Niall e Louis, più e più volte.  
Louis alla fine scoppia a ridere e alza gli occhi al cielo, per poi arruffare i capelli biondi dell’amico.  
“Non ascoltarlo, tesoro. È innocuo. E sta scherzando. Stai scherzando, vero Niall?”  
“Non sono così dolce come sembro,” avverte Niall, gli occhi fissi su Nick. “Non mettermi alla prova.”  
“Ti voglio bene, Neil,” si intromette Louis.  
“Ti voglio bene anche io, Bender.” Risponde, passandogli la valigia.  
“La prendo io,” dice subito Nick, rivolgendo a Niall uno sguardo tagliente. Niall sorride trionfante. Nick a quel punto si avvia verso la porta, trascinando la valigia dietro di sé.  
“Pronto, piccolo?” Chiede il giovane, voltandosi indietro e tendendogli la mano. “Dovremmo andare. Abbiamo molto da fare prima di stasera.”  
Louis sorride un’ultima volta ai suoi amici e poi prende un respiro profondo. Raddrizza la schiena e si avvicina a Nick, prendendogli la mano e baciandolo velocemente. Il suo cuore batte come impazzito e lo stomaco è annodato in una maniera impressionante.  
“Si. Sono pronto.” Dice poi, e non è mai stato così sicuro in tutta la sua vita.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, eccoci qui con questo undicesimo capitolo. Ennesimo capitolo un po' corto, ma serve per introdurre la partenza di Louis e le cose che succederanno d'ora in poi al di fuori del centro, quindi preparatevi perché si avvicinano i miei capitoli preferiti, anche se pieni di angst.  
> Come sempre, vi aspetto all'hashtag #OwnTheScars oppure potere lasciarmi una recensione.  
> All the love, Sil xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Own The Scars**  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo dodici.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                  **  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis è in piedi davanti allo specchio del bagno, con indosso solo un paio di stretti boxer neri. Dà un’ultima sistemata ai suoi capelli grazie all’aiuto di un pettine, poi si spruzza della lacca sul ciuffo che ha faticosamente acconciato, arricciando il naso per l’odore acre.  
 _Dio, stanno bene così?_  
Si acciglia e guarda il suo riflesso nello specchio.  
 _Quanto vorrei che Zayn fosse qui. Ma purtroppo sta cenando con la sua famiglia ed io sono un adulto, dovrei essere in grado di aggiustare ed acconciare i miei fottuti capelli._  
Si scatta un selfie, poi volta le spalle allo specchio e scatta una foto anche da dietro, da sopra la spalla, mandandole a Zayn.  
  
 **Louis: Sto bene così?**  
  
Mentre aspetta una risposta, il giovane torna nella sua stanza, ignorando con fermezza il modo in cui il suo stomaco si contorce ogni volta che il suo sguardo si posa sulla finestra. I pantaloni e la giacca sono disposti sul letto, insieme ad un vasto assortimento di camicie. Afferra i pantaloni e si siede sul bordo del letto, indossandoli. Una volta che raggiungono le sue cosce, si alza in piedi e saltella un po’ per riuscire a tirarli su del tutto ed abbottonarli. Si guarda poi allo specchio, ammirando il modo in cui gli fasciano le gambe come una seconda pelle, mettendo in risalto le sue cosce muscolose ed il suo sedere.  
Sta osservando con minuzia le camicie sparse sul letto quando il suo telefono squilla e Louis subito corre ad afferrarlo, notando sullo schermo una notifica da parte di Zayn.  
  
 **Zay: ciuffo perfetto. Stai benissimo.**  
  
Il giovane sorride e rilascia un sospiro di sollievo. Invia una serie di emoji sorridenti e cuoricini come riposta e getta poi il telefono sul materasso, riportando la sua attenzione sulle camicie. Afferra una camicia blu notte ed una semplice maglietta bianca con scollo rotondo e poi si gira nuovamente verso lo specchio, reggendo sul suo petto prima l’una e poi l’altra per vedere come starebbe. Alla fine, getta via la camicia blu.  
 _Se devo indossare le scarpe eleganti e la giacca, tanto vale stare comodo altrove._  
Inizia ad infilare la maglietta, ma poi si ferma improvvisamente.  
 _Cazzo. I miei capelli._  
Louis geme frustrato.  
 _Che idiota. Non so più come comportarmi in questi casi. Ovviamente non dovevo pettinare ed acconciare i capelli prima di mettere la maglietta! Dio. Che poi che cazzo sto facendo? Perché ho accettato di andare in un ristorante di lusso? Vorrei solamente restare a casa, indossare una tuta comoda e mangiare pizza._  
Guarda la camicia blu appena scartata, chiedendosi se dovrebbe indossarla. Di sicuro in quel modo non rovinerebbe la perfezione dei suoi capelli. Si morde il labbro inferiore, ancora incerto sul da farsi. Analizza per bene la larghezza del colletto della maglietta bianca, perché ormai in cuor suo ha deciso di indossarla ed è determinato a farlo. Allargando per bene con le mani il colletto, si fa scivolare la maglia cautamente sulla testa, facendo molta attenzione a non intaccare i suoi capelli. La tira giù e tira un sospiro di sollievo quando si gira verso lo specchio e nota che il suo ciuffo è ancora bello intatto.  
Afferra poi la giacca dal letto e la indossa, guardandosi poi nuovamente allo specchio. Abbottonandola, nota come gli fasci il busto alla perfezione, mettendo in risalto i suoi fianchi morbidi ed il suo girovita. Tira verso il basso le maniche a tre quarti, assicurandosi che tutto sia perfettamente dritto e al suo posto.  
 _Così vado abbastanza bene per quel posto, giusto? Che cavolo ho indossato l’ultima volta che ci siamo stati? Non riesco proprio a ricordarmelo. Ho un bell’aspetto però. Veramente bello._  
Si gira di lato, lisciando il tessuto dei pantaloni sul suo sedere. Questi pantaloni lo fanno risaltare ancora di più.  
 _Oh merda._ Pensa poi.  
 _Nick di sicuro vorrà fare sesso stasera.  
Oh mio Dio, perché non ci ho pensato prima? Idiota. Guarda il tuo culo in questi pantaloni. Ovviamente il tuo ragazzo vorrà scoparti dopo la fine della cena.  
È passato così tanto tempo dall’ultima volta in cui abbiamo fatto sesso- Gesù, sono quasi quattro mesi. E la cosa più brutta è che non riesco a ricordare l’ultima volta in cui abbiamo fatto sesso da sobri. Merda. Okay. Calma, non è che non l’abbiamo mai fatto prima. È proprio come andare in bicicletta, giusto? Andare in bicicletta da sobrio. Cazzo. Chissà se vorrà venire qui? No, a lui piace farlo a casa sua. _  
Louis afferra il suo telefono e le sue scarpe di vernice nera e si fionda fuori dalla sua camera da letto. Si siede sul divano ed infila le scarpe, allacciandole per bene, cercando di fare un fiocco abbastanza preciso.  
 _Forse sto correndo troppo, forse non faremo sesso stasera. Devo solo aspettare e vedere cosa succede? Si, farò così. E spero Nick capirà che voglio prendere le cose con più calma, vero? Si, capirà. Cazzo, spero che capisca. Non so se posso farlo adesso. So che è una serata romantica, ma io-_  
Improvvisamente, sente il campanello suonare.  
 _Merda, merda, merda._  
Louis fa un respiro profondo e chiude gli occhi, cercando di regolarizzare il battito frenetico del suo cuore. Si alza dal divano ed attraversa la stanza per dirigersi verso la porta ed aprirla.  
Nick è in piedi sulla soglia, con una mano poggiata contro lo stipite della porta, mentre l’altra è nascosta dietro la sua schiena. Indossa un lungo cappotto nero lasciato aperto, il quale lascia intravedere un completo blu cobalto a tre pezzi, impeccabilmente fatto su misura per lui. Il castano rilascia un piccolo sospiro di sollievo quando nota che nemmeno Nick ha indossato la cravatta, optando invece per un delizioso papillon blu e bianco.  
 _Okay, ho cambiato idea. Forse voglio fare sesso stasera._  
“Ehi,” mormora Louis.  
Nick spalanca la bocca non appena lo vede.  
“Wow, sei assolutamente mozzafiato,” sbotta il ragazzo.  
Louis sente le guance prendere piano calore, segno che è appena arrossito.  
 _Oh sì, sicuramente faremo sesso stasera._  
Louis inclina il mento e guarda Nick dalla testa ai piedi, sogghignando poi. “Okay, diciamo che sei quasi presentabile per potermi portare fuori a cena.”  
Il ragazzo ride forte, poi allunga il braccio che aveva nascosto dietro la schiena in avanti, rivelando un meraviglioso bouquet di rose rosse.  
“Ho preso queste per te,” dice con un sorriso luminoso. “Bentornato a casa. Finalmente.”  
“Piccooooolo,” esclama Louis, prendendo i fiori ed annusandoli. Hanno un profumo così buono. “Sono bellissime, grazie mille. Non dovevi.”  
Nick afferra la mano libera di Louis e lo tira piano contro il suo corpo, facendo scontrare i loro petti. Il castano rilascia un gridolino sorpreso, cercando di non far schiacciare i fiori.  
“Volevo farlo, però,” dice il giovane poco prima di avvicinarsi a lui per far combaciare le loro labbra in un dolce bacio, che però si intensifica velocemente. La lingua di Nick preme contro la linea della sua bocca, chiedendo l’accesso, e Louis rabbrividisce mentre schiude le labbra per farla entrare. Le mani del ragazzo si aggrappano ai suoi fianchi, stringendoli dolcemente, e finalmente le loro lingue si incontrano in una danza lasciva. Louis sospira ed afferra il colletto della sua camicia, lasciandosi trasportare da quelle sensazioni familiari e perdendosi nel bacio. È soltanto quando la mano di Nick si appoggia piano sulla sua mascella che Louis rompe il bacio, indietreggiando di nuovo.  
“Non _osare_ rovinami i capelli, Nicholas Grimshaw,” lo minaccia il castano. “Ci ho lavorato per quasi un’ora e mi piacerebbe farli arrivare intatti al ristorante.”  
Nick ride, avvicinandosi di nuovo a lui. “Non ti ho toccato i capelli, piccolo.”  
Louis lo guarda con un sopracciglio alzato. “Si, ma stavi per farlo,” lo stuzzica. “Ormai ti conosco.”  
Il ragazzo sorride malizioso. “E so che ti piace.”  
“Dovrei… dovrei mettere queste in acqua.” Borbotta, improvvisamente nervoso.  
È solo quando arriva in cucina che realizza di star tremando. Poggia il bouquet sul bancone e poi si strofina le mani sul viso, cercando di mettere insieme le mille emozioni che stanno attraversando il suo corpo in questo momento. Prende diversi respiri lenti per calmarsi, stringendo le mani a pugno.  
 _Stai bene. Stai bene. Stai bene.  
Oddio, questo è troppo.  
No, puoi farlo.  
E’ solo Nick, ricomponiti. _  
“Ti sei perso lì dentro, piccolo?” Lo richiama Nick dopo pochi minuti. “Dobbiamo andare.”  
“Arrivo,” risponde Louis. “Devo solo… trovare un vaso.”  
Louis apre tutti gli armadietti, alla ricerca di qualcosa in cui poter poggiare i fiori. Alla fine, riesce a trovare un vaso che sua madre gli aveva regalato il giorno in cui si era trasferito in uno degli ultimi armadietti, ed ha bisogno di mettersi sulle punte dei piedi per poterlo afferrare. Scartando i fiori dalla busta colorata, prende un altro profondo respiro mentre riempie il vaso con dell’acqua fresca, mettendo poi con cura le rose all’interno di esso. Accarezza piano con il pollice il petalo di una rosa, sentendone la morbidezza sotto i polpastrelli, e sorride.  
 _Stai bene. Stai bene._  
Con un ultimo respiro, torna nel soggiorno.  
“Pronto?” Chiede Nick, allungandogli il cappotto.  
“Prontissimo,” dice Louis, sorridendo piano. “Andiamo, sto morendo di fame.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

********

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis si agita sul sedile del passeggero del SUV di Nick mentre guarda fuori dal finestrino, osservando la città che scorre veloce. Armeggia con i bottoni del suo pesante cappotto e agita le dita dei piedi incastrati nelle sue scarpe eleganti un po’ troppo strette, desiderando il conforto delle sue adorate Vans. Una delle mani di Nick è poggiata sul suo ginocchio, e le sue dita tamburellano sul tessuto dei suoi pantaloni al ritmo dell’ultimo singolo di _The Weekend,_ mentre gli racconta tutti i pettegolezzi accaduti durante la sua festa di Capodanno. Louis però non lo sta ascoltando del tutto, e si limita solo ad annuire in accordo ogni tanto. La sua mente sta vagando e non riesce proprio a concentrarsi sulle parole del suo fidanzato.  
 _È solo una cena, rilassati. Non hai bisogno di bere vino per goderti la serata. Chi ha bisogno del vino? Non tu. Non ne hai affatto bisogno. Va bene, va bene, va tutto bene. Andrà tutto per il meglio._  
“… non pensi anche tu, piccolo?”  
Louis a quel punto si riscuote dal suo stato di trance e si gira verso Nick. “Scusa, cosa?”  
Il giovane allora afferra la sua mano, allacciando le loro dita insieme mentre tiene sempre gli occhi fissi sulla strada. “Stai bene?” Domanda. “Ti sento molto distante.”  
 _Gesù, sei il peggiore. Il tuo ragazzo sta cercando di fare qualcosa di carino per te, smettila di comportarti da stronzo e concentrati su di lui. Torna in te._  
“Sto bene,” sospira piano il castano, stringendogli la mano. “Solo… ho fame.”  
“Beh, è una buona cosa allora che stiamo andando a cena,” lo prende in giro Nick, sorridendo luminoso.  
“Possiamo prendere di nuovo quella carne di maiale con patate e pancetta? Era così buona.”  
Nick ride e porta le loro mani intrecciate verso la sua bocca, lasciando un dolce bacio sul dorso di quella di Louis. “Possiamo prendere quello che vuoi, tesoro. Aperitivo, dessert. Cazzo, puoi anche ordinare l’intero menù se è quello che vuoi. E’ la nostra serata.”  
“Grazie, Nick,” dice il giovane con tono serio. “Io… sono davvero felice. Mi sei mancato, e mi sono mancate queste serate insieme.”  
“Aw, mi sei mancato anche tu piccolo.” Nick stringe ancora una volta la sua mano e poi la lascia. Inarcando un sopracciglio, si gira verso di lui per guardarlo giusto un secondo. “E poi… la serata è appena cominciata.”  
Louis scoppia a ridere.  
 _Vedi? Stai bene. Siete solo tu e Nick. Va tutto bene._  
Il resto del viaggio lo passano in religioso silenzio, con Nick che ogni tanto canticchia tranquillamente le canzoni presenti nella sua playlist. Louis invece cerca di ripetersi in testa che andrà tutto bene e che non c’è alcun bisogno di stare in ansia, anche se sono mesi che ormai non interagisce con il mondo esterno. Qualche minuto più tardi, Nick si ferma davanti all’ingresso del ristorante, scendendo dalla macchina e consegnando le chiavi al valletto. Louis apre la portiera e fa per scendere proprio quando Nick si avvicina a lui, facendo un piccolo broncio.  
“Ehi! Dovevo aprirla io per te,” borbotta fintamente offeso.  
“Troppo lento,” sorride il giovane.  
“Fammi essere un gentiluomo, Louis,” dice il ragazzo, posando una mano sulla parte bassa della sua schiena e guidandolo verso l’entrata.  
“Un gentiluomo, eh?” Replica il castano, aprendo la porta. “C’è una prima volta per tutto.”  
“Sei un tale stronzo,” ride Nick. “Non so proprio perché ti porto ancora in giro. Meriteresti di stare a casa.”  
Un’anziana signora che proprio in quel momento sta uscendo dal ristorante li guarda con espressione scioccata ed offesa, e quando si allontana Louis non può fare altro se non scoppiare a ridere.  
“Linguaggio, Nicholas. Questo è un ristorante raffinato e tu dovresti comportarti da gentiluomo.”  
“Lascia che prenda il tuo cappotto allora, _signore_ ,” dice Nick formalmente. “Vado a posarli in guardaroba.”  
Louis si sbottona il cappotto e se lo fa scivolare lungo le spalle, porgendolo a Nick, che si allontana per dirigersi verso il guardaroba. Nota uno specchio di fronte a lui e quindi si controlla, lisciandosi la giacca e aggiustandosi i capelli, sorridendo poi al suo riflesso.  
“Ti ho già detto quanto sei bello questa sera?” Quasi sobbalza quando sente la voce di Nick arrivare alle sue spalle.  
“Una volta o due,” si pavoneggia il ragazzo.  
“Oh. Va bene allora.”  
“Ma puoi dirmelo di nuovo,” dice sfacciatamente mentre si mettono in fila verso il piccolo bancone delle prenotazioni.  
“Sei bellissimo,” dice il giovane con voce bassa, avvolgendo con un braccio la parte bassa della sua schiena per tirarselo contro il suo fianco. Si piega verso il basso e lascia un bacio leggero sul suo collo. “Delizioso, oserei dire,” sussurra contro il guscio del suo orecchio, premendo poi un altro dolce bacio lì.  
Louis arrossisce, ed un brivido gli attraversa la spina dorsale.  
“Gesù, Grimshaw,” dice Louis, ridacchiando piano. “Tienilo nei pantaloni, almeno durante la cena.”  
“Farò del mio meglio,” mormora Nick, stringendo piano un suo fianco. Louis allora si gira verso di lui per un bacio, e Nick sorride felice prima di far scontrare piano le loro labbra.  
“Nemmeno tu sei così male, sai?” Dice Louis dolcemente. “Ti sei tirato a lucido per la serata.”  
“Beh, lo abbiamo fatto entrambi,” lo corregge Nick, lasciandogli un altro dolce bacio.  
“Benvenuti all’Ivy Inn,” dice la direttrice di sala, con le guance tinte di un leggero strato di rosa per la sfacciata dimostrazione d’affetto a cui ha appena assistito. “Avete una prenotazione?”  
Nick le rivolge il suo sorriso più abbagliante. “Grimshaw, ho riservato un tavolo per due alle otto.”  
La donna consulta il grosso libro di fronte a sé e sorride. “Perfetto. Seguitemi signori, da questa parte.”  
L’Ivy Inn è uno dei ristoranti più antichi, perché è stato costruito all’interno una vecchia casa di proprietà vecchia di duecento anni, quindi è composto dai diverse sale da pranzo, tutte piccole e piuttosto intime. Nick appoggia una delle sue mani sulla piccola schiena di Louis mentre la hostess li conduce in fondo al corridoio verso il loro tavolo e, anche se è già stato qui prima d’ora, Louis non può fare a meno di restare affascinato dalla bellezza di quel posto e dalla raffinatezza della gente presente. Guarda nuovamente il suo outfit, lisciandosi i bordi della maglietta, desiderando improvvisamente di aver indossato quella maledetta camicia blu, o almeno di aver infilato la maglietta all’interno dei pantaloni ed indossato una giacca un po’ più elegante.  
La caposala li conduce nella stanza sul retro, dove un grande camino acceso troneggia nell’angolo, e le fiamme brillano piacevolmente, riscaldando tutto l’ambiente circostante. Degli antichi candelabri forniscono un’illuminazione scarsa ma accogliente e soffusa, e della musica classica accompagna il dolce suono del tintinnio delle posate mentre il resto dei clienti si gode i pasti, chiacchierando a bassa voce. Louis pensa tra sé e sé che anche uno starnuto innocente potrebbe spezzare quell’atmosfera tranquilla e disturbare quindi la cena di tutti.  
Il loro tavolo è contro il muro, proprio nell’angolo dove c’è il grande camino. La caposala tira fuori le sedie per loro e posiziona due menù accanto ai piatti.  
“Buona cena, signori.”  
Louis si avvicina al suo posto, guardandosi intorno nervosamente. Nick lo aiuta a sedersi e appoggia le mani sulle sue spalle, premendo un rapido bacio tra i suoi capelli.  
“Rilassati, piccolo,” mormora mentre si siede al suo posto.  
Dopo pochi minuti, appare un cameriere, apparentemente dal nulla. Appoggia un piccolo cestino pieno di panini al centro del tavolo, riempie i loro bicchieri con dell’acqua naturale e se ne va velocemente, così com’è arrivato.  
“Avevo dimenticato quanto elegante fosse questo posto,” dice il castano mestamente. “Ho paura di essere buttato fuori a calci se tipo usassi la forchetta sbagliata o piegassi male il tovagliolo o qualcosa del genere.”  
Nick ridacchia mentre afferra un panino. “Ma figurati se notano queste cose, tranquillo piccolo.”  
Louis afferra il suo bicchiere d’acqua, prendendone un grande sorso. Prende poi il menù ed osserva nervosamente la pagina dei vini.  
 _Dovevo chiedere un menù senza la pagina dei vini._  
Nick lo studia, poi gli sorride dolcemente.  
“Okay,” dice. “Ho una sorpresa per te. Volevo aspettare la fine della cena, ma-”  
“Una sorpresa?” Chiede Louis. “Tesoro, hai già fatto così tanto, io-”  
Nick infila una mano all’interno della sua giacca e tira fuori una busta. Allunga il braccio e la posiziona sul piatto di Louis, il quale lo guarda con occhi spalancati.  
“Avanti,” dice il ragazzo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore nervosamente. “Aprila.”  
Louis alza un sopracciglio e poi fa scivolare il dito sotto il lembo della busta, strappandola senza troppe cerimonie. Tira fuori un opuscolo di un resort sciistico appena fuori Charlottesville, insieme a diversi pezzi di carta che hanno tutta l’aria di essere prenotazioni per trattamenti termali, noleggio di sci ed alcune cene.  
“Cosa… cos’è questo?”  
“Cosa pensi che sia?” Ride Nick. “Ho prenotato un week-end in un villaggio sciistico per noi due. Partiamo venerdì.”  
 _Merda._  
“Ho pensato di fuggire da qui per un po’, solo noi due. Così da poter avere privacy totale.”  
 _Cazzo._  
“Pensaci, piccolo.” Dice il ragazzo, prendendogli la mano. “Io. Te. I pendii innevati. Massaggi.” Disegna dei cerchi concentrici sul dorso della sua mano, guardandolo con aria maliziosa. “Un letto gigante.”  
 _Dannazione._  
Notando l’esitazione di Louis, Nick cambia espressione, guardandolo accigliato.  
“Non pensi che sia una buona idea?”  
Louis sussulta, ritirando la mano da quella di Nick.  
“No, non è questo. Ma-”  
“Ma cosa?”  
Louis prende un respiro profondo, incerto se dire ciò che deve o meno.  
 _Meglio strappare via il cerotto in un solo colpo. Via il dente, via il dolore._  
“Ho già dei programmi con Harry venerdì.”  
Il volto di Nick si indurisce.  
“Sei fottutamente serio, Louis?” Chiede a denti stretti, cercando di non alzare la voce. “Non ci vediamo da tre mesi-”  
“Non iniziare,” scatta subito il giovane. “Anche io e lui non ci vediamo da tre mesi. È solo una serata, stai esagerando.”  
“E come pensavi che avrei reagito?” Chiede Nick a voce alta. Si ferma poi, rivolgendo un sorriso teso agli altri ospiti che li guardano con espressioni incuriosite. “E’ il primo fine settimana che passi a casa,” continua sottovoce. “Potremmo passare dei bei momenti insieme finalmente dopo tanto tempo e tu invece preferisci prendere impegni con Boy-Scout.”  
“Quante fottute volte ti ho chiesto di non chiamarlo così,” sputa fuori Louis. “Sai che lo odio. Non è divertente.”  
“Sai, pensavo avessi detto che le cose sarebbero andate in modo diverso una volta che saresti tornato a casa,” dice Nick acidamente, strappando un pezzo del suo panino. “Ma è sempre tutto uguale.”  
Le spalle di Louis si afflosciano tristemente. Si stringe le mani in grembo e prende un respiro tremolante, respingendo l’impulso di scoppiare a piangere.  
 _Questo fa male._  
“Non pensi che questo sia un bel momento da passare insieme?” Chiede infine Louis con voce piccola e spezzata. Non credeva che la serata prendesse questa piega inaspettata.  
Nick continua ad avere il broncio, portandosi un pezzo di pane alla bocca e masticandolo nervosamente.  
“Tesoro, sto solo cercando di comportarmi in modo onesto,” dice Louis tranquillamente. “Nei confronti di entrambi. E di me stesso. Harry è il mio migliore amico e mi manca davvero tanto. Voglio passare del tempo con lui, come voglio passare del tempo anche con te. E’ importante per me. Spero che tu lo capisca,” lo implora, allungando una mano per afferrare quella di Nick. “Mi dispiace non averti detto prima che avevo già dei programmi con Harry. Ma sono qui con te adesso, in questo ristorante bellissimo e romantico. Possiamo… possiamo non rovinare questa serata litigando? Per favore?”  
“E che mi dici della stanza?”  
“Non puoi rimandare? Cambiare la data di partenza? Perché mi piacerebbe davvero tanto andar via per il week-end con te. Solo… non adesso. Non posso. E non è solo per Harry, piccolo,” sospira. “Sono appena stato dimesso. Non mi sono nemmeno ancora abituato al fatto di essere tornato nel mio appartamento. Dovrò andare a degli incontri ogni giorno per i prossimi tre mesi. Non posso proprio permettermi di andarmene in questo momento. Mi dispiace.”  
“Immagino tu abbia ragione,” dice Nick sospirando, stringendogli la mano. “Avrei dovuto chiedertelo prima. Volevo solo… volevo solo farti una sorpresa.”  
“Lo so, e amo il fatto che tu volessi fare una cosa così carina per me,” dice Louis con tono rassicurante. “Davvero, lo so. E sai che ti amo esattamente per come sei. Solo… non posso adesso, okay? Ti prego di capire.”  
Nick annuisce, anche se ha un’espressione apparentemente mortificata. Louis un po’ si sente in colpa, di certo non voleva far intristire il suo ragazzo durante questa serata, ma deve imparare a mettere il suo bene davanti a tutto d’ora in poi.  
“Mi farò perdonare,” continua. “Sarò a tua completa disposizione per i prossimi due giorni. Promesso.”  
“A mia completa disposizione, uh? Questa si che è un’idea che mi piace,” dice Nick, sollevando un sopracciglio in modo suggestivo.  
“Sei un vero bambino, lo sai vero?”  
Nick ride, stringendo un’ultima volta la sua mano prima di lasciarla e prendere finalmente il suo menù. Louis sospira di sollievo, felice che le cose si siano sistemate, e fa lo stesso.  
“Allora, so già che vuoi la carne di maiale con patate e pancetta,” riflette Nick. “Che ne dici di provare anche il fegato di anatra?”  
Louis arriccia il naso.  
“Se tu vuoi ordinarlo fai pure, piccolo.” Louis afferra uno dei panini e lo rompe a metà, prendendo poi il burro. “Mi odieresti se ordinassi il tagliere di formaggi, anche se tu non puoi mangiarlo?”  
“Ti ho già detto che puoi ordinare quello che vuoi,” sorride il ragazzo. “Come portata principale cosa ti piacerebbe? Hai preso il manzo l’ultima volta, giusto? Lo vuoi di nuovo?”  
Louis scruta il menù, ed i suoi occhi si posano sul piatto di carne che ha preso la prima volta in cui sono venuti qui.  
 _Salsa al Cabernet.  
Merda. _  
Il suo stomaco si annoda, facendogli quasi passare l’appetito.  
 _So che il vino viene cotto poi, ma…_  
“No, penso che cambierò,” dice Louis velocemente. “Penso che prenderò le costolette?”  
Nick annuisce in approvazione. “Io avevo intenzione di ordinare le capesante,” dice. “Ma dopo quel disastro successo con Eileen a Natale, penso che ne farò a meno per un po’. Ti è piaciuta la carne l’ultima volta?”  
Louis annuisce, spalmando del burro sul suo panino e prendendone un morso.  
“Prenderò quella allora,” dice Nick. Mette da parte il menù ed afferra nuovamente la mano di Louis. “Greg darà una festa al Trinity la prossima settimana, per festeggiare il fatto che questo sarà il suo ultimo semestre. Gli ho detto che saremmo andati? Ci saranno tutti.”  
Louis deglutisce, ed il panino appena mangiato sembra essere diventato piombo nel suo stomaco.  
“Piccolo, io-”  
La loro cameriera appare prima che Louis possa finire di formulare il suo pensiero.  
“Benvenuti all’Ivy Inn, signori,” dice la ragazza con un sorriso. “Mi chiamo Sage e mi prenderò cura di voi-”  
“Sage! Che nome interessante,” risponde Nick con voce suadente, rivolgendole un sorriso smagliante. “Come stai questa sera?”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo mentre le guance della ragazza diventano dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli biondo fragola.  
“Sto bene, grazie,” dice, infilando una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, visibilmente agitata. “Avete… uhm… avete qualche domanda sulle portate presenti nel menù o siete pronti ad ordinare?”  
“Penso che siamo pronti se tu lo sei,” replica Nick con espressione luminosa. “Inizieremo con la carne con pancetta e patate, il fegato d’anatra ed un tagliere di formaggi.” Si rivolge poi a Louis e gli fa l’occhiolino. “Poi io prenderò la carne, media cottura grazie, e questo splendido ragazzo qui prenderà le costolette.”  
Louis sospira mentre la cameriera gli sorride.  
“E da bere cosa posso portarvi?”  
“Un tè dolce,” risponde subito il castano. “E… uhm… puoi portare via il bicchiere del vino, per favore?”  
“Tè dolce?” Chiede Nick con tono pressoché scioccato. “Non essere ridicolo, piccolo, stiamo festeggiando!” Guarda poi la cameriera. “Prendiamo una bottiglia di Veuve Clicquot, grazie.”  
Louis a quel punto emette un verso sorpreso, spalancando la bocca e guardando Nick con espressione furiosa. Sage solleva le sopracciglia.  
“Io… vi lascio un momento,” dice, scappando via a gambe levate.  
Nick si rivolge quindi a Louis, confuso.  
“Che succede adesso?”  
“Scusami?” Dice il giovane, incredulo del comportamento del suo fidanzato.  
“Cosa?” Chiede ancora Nick.  
“Champagne?!” Esclama Louis con voce stridula.  
“Beh, stiamo festeggiando, giusto?”  
“Si, stiamo festeggiando il fatto che io sia appena uscito da un centro di _riabilitazione,_ Nick!” Urla Louis, fregandosene delle persone presenti in sala. “E già che ci siamo perché non chiamare anche il mio spacciatore? Penso di avere ancora il suo numero. Credo proprio che dovremmo prendere delle pillole per completare il quadretto! Questa sì che è una grande idea! Lo farò subito-”  
“Louis,” Nick dice a denti stretti mentre si guarda intorno. “Abbassa la voce.”  
“Sei serio?” Louis ride istericamente. “Non riesco a crederci, cazzo. Sei più preoccupato che le persone possano sentirci litigare piuttosto del fatto che hai appena ordinato dello champagne per il tuo fidanzato tossicodipendente!”  
“Non sei un tossicodipendente,” dice Nick in tono sprezzante.  
“E’ uno scherzo? Stai scherzando, vero?”  
“Non lo sei però,” dice il ragazzo, con la fronte corrugata per la confusione. “Eri d’accordo con me prima che ti chiudessero in quel posto! Ricordi? Cosa ti è successo lì dentro? Ti sei davvero unito ad una setta o qualcosa del genere? Mi stai seriamente dicendo che rinuncerai agli alcolici per sempre? Sono solo un paio di bicchieri di champagne per accompagnare una cena, Louis. Non ti uccideranno di certo.”  
“Sai almeno il motivo per il quale non ho voluto ordinare la fottuta carne, Nick?”  
“No, per quale motivo?”  
“Perché viene coperta con la salsa al Cabernet!”  
“Avresti potuto chiederla senza,” dice Nick con sarcasmo. “Inoltre, l’alcool viene cotto!”  
“Lo so questo!” Esclama Louis con frustrazione. “Ma è una questione di principio! È l’idea dell’alcool in generale! Gesù Cristo, perché non lo capisci? Sono un tossicodipendente, Nick. Quella cazzo di salsa? Forse non avrebbe avuto molto alcool all’interno, ma il _sapore_ di esso sarebbe rimasto comunque. E non so proprio come avrei reagito, non so cosa mi sarebbe successo se l’avessi assaggiata. Devo solo… devo fare attenzione a tutto adesso, ad ogni minima cosa. È la base di tutto ciò che ho imparato in riabilitazione. Cosa pensi che abbia fatto lì dentro in questi mesi?”  
“Io… io non lo so,” dice Nick con voce debole, abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Esattamente,” scatta Louis. “Non lo sai, cazzo. Non l’hai nemmeno chiesto. Ma almeno ti importa?”  
“Io-”  
“E comunque,” continua Louis, senza nemmeno lasciarlo finire di parlare perché ora deve buttare fuori tutto ciò che sente. “No, non voglio andare alla festa di Greg.”  
“Che cosa? Perché?”  
“Perché è in un cazzo di bar, Nick! In un bar in cui ero solito ubriacarmi. Moltissimo. O hai dimenticato tutte le notti in cui hai dovuto letteralmente trascinarmi fuori dal Trinity perché ero troppo ubriaco persino per riuscire a camminare con le mie gambe? Cazzo, eravamo lì la notte in cui ho avuto l’overdose. Mi stai chiedendo di tornare lì come se nulla fosse!”  
“Quindi non vuoi più uscire con i nostri amici?”  
“Perché non mi stai ascoltando? Non è questo!”  
“Allora che cazzo è, Louis? Spiegamelo,” dice il ragazzo con aria condiscendente, appoggiandosi contro lo schienale della sedia ed incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“Ascolta,” dice Louis lentamente. Prende un respiro profondo, cercando di calmare i suoi nervi. “Non so quando riuscirò ad essere a mio agio intorno a persone che possono bere e che bevono. Potrebbe succedere tra un mese come non potrebbe succedere mai. Non lo so, Nick. E devi accettare questa cosa.”  
“E’ solo una festa,” cerca di farlo ragionare Nick. “Nessuno ti costringerà a bere o fare qualcosa che non vuoi lì. Penso che tu ti stia comportando in modo ridicolo.”  
“Io sarei ridicolo?” Grida Louis. “ _Io_ sarei ridicolo?”  
“Si!” Esclama Nick. “Che diavolo di problema hai?”  
“Il mio diavolo di problema è che tu non mi supporti!”  
“Tutto quello che faccio è supportarti!” Sbotta Nick, e ormai tutti in sala li stanno guardando. “Cosa pensi che abbia fatto negli ultimi tre mesi, Louis? Ti ho sostenuto durante tutto questo percorso o quel che cazzo hai fatto. Quando non ti ho sostenuto? Dimmelo!”  
“Uhm, che mi dici di _proprio adesso_?” Asserisce Louis. “Sono uscito dalla riabilitazione stamattina, Nick. Nemmeno dodici ore fa. E tu hai avuto la faccia tosta di ordinare una fottuta bottiglia di _champagne_ e adesso sei incazzato perché non voglio andare ad una festa organizzata dai nostri compagni di bevute. Mi dici in che modo mi stai sostenendo?”  
“Louis, io-”  
“Devo fare dei cambiamenti seri nella mia vita,” lo interrompe immediatamente. “Se non lo faccio, potrei ricadere in tentazione, potrei ricadere in quella trappola senza avere più nessuna via d’uscita. E se vuoi che questa relazione continui a funzionare, devi cercare di venirmi incontro.”  
“Come posso venirti incontro quando tu non sei nemmeno disposto a passare del tempo con me e darmi la priorità su tutto?” Replica Nick, guardandolo serio, e Louis non può credere alle parole che sono appena uscite dalla sua bocca. “Era esattamente questo che volevo fare questo week-end, Louis. Stare insieme e farti capire che io ci sono per te.”  
“Si, alle _tue_ condizioni. Tutto ciò che facciamo deve essere sempre alle tue condizioni!”  
“Stavo solo cercando di fare qualcosa di carino per te. Che egoista sono stato, cazzo!”  
“Non mi chiedi mai cosa voglio, Nick! Decidi sempre tu per me e vuoi sempre avere il controllo. Cristo, non hai nemmeno lasciato che ordinassi la cena per conto mio! Sei sempre stato così ed io non l’ho mai notato? Com’è stato possibile?”  
“Cosa _vuoi_ da me, Louis?” Chiede Nick con tono stanco.  
“Non lo so,” dice Louis onestamente, ed è vero. Non sa cosa vuole da lui, non sa cosa vuole in questo momento. Sa solo che si sente davvero strano e mille emozioni contrastanti stanno attraversando il suo corpo. “Non lo so, cazzo.”  
Restano seduti in silenzio per qualche momento, la tensione tra di loro si potrebbe tagliare con un coltello. Louis si guarda intorno e nota che alcune persone li stanno guardando, mentre altri sono tornati ai loro piatti. Afferra il suo bicchiere d’acqua e la manda giù tutta d’un sorso, mentre Nick prende un altro panino.  
“È pazzesco,” dice Nick con frustrazione, gettando un pezzo di pane nel piatto.  
“Lo so,” dice Louis con voce bassa, attorcigliandosi le dita nervosamente.  
“Perché le cose non possono tornare com’erano prima? Stavi bene prima di andare in quel posto.”  
“Cosa?” Chiede Louis, alzando la testa e spalancando gli occhi. “Che vuoi dire?”  
“Stavi bene prima di andare lì,” risponde il giovane mestamente. “Stavamo bene.”  
“No aspetta… stai dicendo che pensavi davvero che stavamo bene prima?” Chiede Louis, con voce pericolosamente bassa. “Stavamo bene quando ero fatto o bevevo tutto il tempo, tutti i giorni? Gesù Cristo, Nick. Sai a cosa stavo pensando quando mi stavo vestendo per la serata? Che non riesco a ricordare l’ultima volta in cui abbiamo fatto sesso dove io ero al cento per cento sobrio. Ed è una cosa assurda. Pensi che andasse tutto bene? Pensi davvero che stavamo bene quando dovevi sempre aiutarmi ad affrontare i postumi di una sbornia? Quando dovevi praticamente trascinarmi fuori dai locali? Andava bene? Ti piaceva?”  
“Mi faceva stare bene perché adoravo prendermi cura di te…”  
“Oh, è vero,” dice Louis sarcasticamente. “Ti faceva sentire indispensabile, giusto? Sono così felice che la mia dipendenza ti abbia aiutato a sentirti meglio con te stesso, Nick.”  
“Sai, almeno prima sapevo cosa fare con te,” sputa il ragazzo velenoso.  
Louis ride, una risata amara, incredula.  
“Vaffanculo,” mormora piano.  
“Che cos’hai appena detto?”  
“Vai. A. Fanculo.” Ringhia Louis più forte, alzando lo sguardo.  
Louis afferra il tovagliolo che aveva appoggiato sulle ginocchia e lo getta nel piatto con fervore. Spinge indietro la sedia e si alza.  
“Cosa stai facendo?”  
“Cosa ti sembra che io stia facendo?” Urla Louis. “Me ne vado!”  
“Te ne vai?”  
“Si, me ne vado!”  
“E dove avresti intenzione di andare? Non hai nemmeno la macchina!” Borbotta Nick con tono di scherno.  
“Troverò un modo. So prendermi cura di me stesso, grazie tante.” Sputa Louis mentre si allontana.  
“Sei impazzito?” Grida Nick con rabbia.  
Louis si ferma e si gira verso di lui, fermandosi nel bel mezzo della stanza. All’improvviso è molto più consapevole del fatto che la loro discussione è stata ascoltata da praticamente mezzo ristorante quando osserva lentamente i volti sbalorditi di tutte le persone presenti nella sala da pranzo. Si sente piccolo, e vorrebbe che un buco apparisse e lo assorbisse facendolo scomparire. Non è mai stato tanto in imbarazzo in tutta la sua vita, ma allo stesso tempo si sente… bene. Sollevato. Come se un grosso macigno di fosse finalmente tolto dal suo cuore.  
“No,” ride, alzando le mani. “Penso di vedere le cose in modo chiaro per la prima volta dopo molto tempo. E non posso farlo più, non ce la faccio. Tra me e te? È finita.”  
“Cosa?” Grida ancora Nick, alzandosi dal suo posto.  
“Mi hai fottutamente sentito. Non seguirmi.” Lo minaccia, puntandogli contro un dito. “E dico sul serio.”  
Nick non dice niente, il suo bel viso è diventato pallido per lo shock.  
“Lo spettacolo è finito, signori!” Esclama Louis mentre esce dalla sala. Va subito a sbattere contro la cameriera, la quale era rimasta in piedi sulla soglia della porta tutto questo tempo. “Scusami. Oh mio Dio, mi dispiace così tanto…”  
“I vostri antipasti?” Chiede timidamente, indicando il carrello accanto a lei con i loro piatti in bella vista.  
“Se ne occuperà lui,” dice, facendo un gesto di scuse. “Io solo… devo andarmene.”  
Louis praticamente corre fuori dal ristorante, schivando gli altri clienti come meglio può. L’aria gelida di gennaio lo colpisce in pieno viso non appena esce attraversando la grande porta. Il suo cuore sta battendo come impazzito, adrenalina pura gli scorre nelle vene. Comincia a camminare alla cieca, volendo soltanto mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra sé e quel ristorante, quella persona. Non riesce ancora a credere di averlo fatto. Come ha potuto? Come è riuscito a stare insieme ad una persona così tossica ed egoista per tutto questo tempo?  
Si guarda intorno, cercando di capire dove andare.  
 _Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo. Dove vado?_  
Si avvicina ad un piccolo cartellone, dove legge che c’è una fermata dell’autobus ad appena due isolati di distanza. Stringe le braccia intorno al suo corpo saldamente ed inizia a camminare verso la direzione indicata.  
 _Oh mio Dio, cosa ho fatto? Porca puttana, è davvero successo? Si, si è successo. Oh mio Dio, è successo. Dio, Nick è un tale stronzo. Come ho fatto a non accorgermene prima? Stavo meglio_ prima? _Che razza di stronzata è mai questa, oh mio Dio, che stronzo. Ho fatto bene a lasciarlo, ho fatto bene. Ora devo concentrarmi su me stesso._  
Arriva alla fermata dell’autobus, praticamente deserta a quell’ora, e si lascia cadere mollemente sulla piccola panca. Si passa le mani tra i capelli furiosamente, spettinando il suo ciuffo perfetto. Con mani tremanti, fruga all’interno delle tasche della sua giacca, in cerca delle sue sigarette. Emette un gemito di realizzazione quando tutto ciò che afferra è il vuoto più totale.  
 _Maledizione, le mie sigarette sono nel cappotto. Merda. Cazzo. Merda. Il mio cappotto. Il mio cappotto che è nel guardaroba. Al ristorante._  
Si alza, tastando tutte le altre tasche in preda al panico.  
 _Okay. Il portafoglio c’è. Anche il cellulare. E le chiavi di casa. Sto bene. Mancano solo le mie fottute sigarette. Dannazione. Non posso tornare là. Non posso. Chiamerò il ristorante domani e dirò loro del cappotto. Lo prenderò domani. Va bene. Sto bene._  
Louis rabbrividisce poi, rendendosi conto di quanto in realtà questa sera faccia molto più freddo del solito. E lui indossa solo una misera giacca leggera.  
 _Beh, a parte il fatto che sto fottutamente congelando. Mossa brillante, testa di cazzo. Morirai congelato prima che arrivi il prossimo autobus. O magari morirò di fame. Dio, sono così fottutamente affamato. Perché ho mangiato solo un mezzo panino, che cavolo? Perché cazzo i nostri antipasti sono arrivati così tardi? Oh, e andiamo. Dov’è il fottuto autobus?  
E dove diavolo vado? _  
Stringe ancora più forte le braccia intorno al suo busto, cercando di scaldarsi almeno un po’, ma non funziona poi più di tanto. Si sente congelato fino alle ossa. Tira fuori il suo telefono per chiamare un taxi, imprecando quando vede che è spento perché scarico.  
 _Dove cazzo sono, comunque? In che parte della città?_  
Louis si alza in piedi e guarda il piccolo cartello all’angolo che indica il nome della strada. Si guarda intorno e riconosce immediatamente dove si trova, ed un senso di sollievo e calore prende possesso del suo cuore.  
 _Harry non vive lontano da qui.  
Harry.  
Harry, Harry, Harry.  
Andrò da Harry. Ma certo, andrò da lui. Dovrebbe essere a casa. _  
Louis guarda il fondo della strada, mordendosi un labbro impaziente. L’autobus lo porterebbe molto vicino all’appartamento di Harry.  
 _Se mai arriverà._  
Sospira, iniziando a camminare avanti e indietro per prendere una decisione.  
 _Beh, potrei sempre camminare fino a lì, giusto? Non è poi così lontano da qui. Quanto sarà distante? Tipo un mezzo miglio? Un miglio al massimo? Posso camminare per un miglio. Facilmente. Non mi ci vorrà molto. Con questo ritmo, arriverei probabilmente molto prima rispetto all’autobus. Camminerò, ho deciso. Magari mi terrà anche al caldo? Fantastica idea, Louis. Si. Cammina e fai esercizio._  
Fa un respiro profondo ed inizia a camminare, non preoccupandosi più di tanto del fatto che le sue scarpe gli stanno già iniziando a pizzicare i talloni, facendogli fare ogni tanto una smorfia di dolore perché brucia, cazzo. Ma non importa. Tutto ciò che conta adesso è arrivare da Harry.  
 _Harry, Harry, Harry._   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beh, siete felici? Nick si è finalmente levato dai maroni ahahahahahahhaha (scusa Nick sappi che nella realtà ti amo da morire ma in questa storia no). Come ho già detto su twitter per chi mi segue, d'ora in poi i capitoli saranno più lunghi, e con l'arrivo della sessione (perché a maggio inizio gli esami) non so se riuscirò a pubblicare sempre in tempo. Vi avvertirò comunque se non riuscirò a farlo e non preoccupatevi, a costo di tradurre di notte porterò a termine la storia, ormai mi conoscete e sapete che i miei progetti li porto sempre a termine. Arrivano i capitoli lunghi e l'angst ragazze, ma siamo vicine alle gioie!   
> Potete sclerare con me per la rottura su twitter all'hashtag #OwnTheScars oppure lasciandomi una recensione.   
> Grazie per tutto il supporto. All the love xx


	13. Chapter 13

** Own The Scars **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo tredici.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                                       **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Sono quasi arrivato. Non lo farò mai più, santo cielo. Perché ho pensato che camminare fino a casa di Harry fosse una buona idea? Questa è stata l’idea peggiore di sempre. Dio, sono un tale idiota. Avrei dovuto aspettare il maledetto autobus. A cosa stavo pensando? Gesù Cristo, mi fanno malissimo i piedi._  
Louis gira l’angolo e zoppica verso il complesso di appartamenti dove vive Harry, con i talloni che urlano per il dolore ad ogni passo che fa.  
 _Giuro che brucerò queste fottute scarpe. Non appena arriverò da Harry farò un bel falò. Che poi potrei toglierle e camminare scalzo, ma siamo a gennaio e si congela ed io già non riesco a sentire più le dita dei piedi. Quanto tempo mi ci vorrà prima di arrivare al congelamento totale? Mh, questa è una domanda a cui saprebbe rispondere sicuramente Harry._  
Si ferma, scruta i numeri degli edifici e poi gira a sinistra.  
 _Quasi arrivato. Sono quasi arrivato. Doveva vivere per forza nell’ultimo edificio del complesso, vero? Inaccettabile. Deve trasferirsi immediatamente.  
Oh Dio, e se non fosse a casa? Quali sono i giorni in cui ha il turno di notte nella biblioteca del campus, questo semestre? Cazzo, non me lo ricordo. Merda. Pensa, Louis, pensa. Deve essere a casa. Deve esserci. Voglio dire, posso sempre usare la chiave di riserva che mi ha dato, ma ho davvero bisogno-_  
Improvvisamente, scivola su una piccola lastra di ghiaccio, i piedi che perdono completamente il controllo. Cade a faccia in giù sul cemento freddo, e l’impatto gli fa letteralmente mozzare il respiro.  
 _Ow, ow, ow, ow. Dannazione, ow. Porca puttanaaaaaaaaaaa._  
Rimane praticamente immobile per qualche minuto, sentendo i muscoli del suo corpo completamente paralizzati e a pezzi.  
Poco dopo, si gira cautamente sulla schiena e si siede piano sull’asfalto umido e congelato, controllando le ferite subite. Ha una piccola sbucciatura sul palmo della mano, rossa e viola. I suoi pantaloni – il suo paio _preferito_ di pantaloni eleganti – sono strappati ed il suo ginocchio sta sanguinando. Fa un respiro profondo e… scoppia a ridere. Ride, ride e ride, anche se lacrime di dolore gli pungono gli occhioni blu.  
“Cazzoooooooooooooo.” Urla nella strada deserta. “Ovviamente doveva succedere proprio a me!”  
Rilascia un sospiro stanco, sentendo un dolore sordo iniziare a diffondersi in tutto il suo corpo fino ad arrivare alla tempia. Il ginocchio e la mano gli pulsano da morire. Alla fine, prende un altro respiro profondo e si alza in piedi, asciugandosi rabbiosamente le lacrime dalle guance. Zoppica lungo il marciapiede, svoltando un altro angolo.  
 _Per favore fa che sia a casa, per favore fa che sia a casa, per favore fa che sia a casa._  
Finalmente, l’edificio dove vive Harry appare di fronte ai suoi occhi. Louis sospira di sollievo quando vede che Olivia è parcheggiata nel suo solito posto. Alza lo sguardo verso l’alto e vede che anche le luci di casa sono accese.  
 _È a casa. Grazie a Dio è a casa._  
Stringe quindi i denti mentre si avvicina al grande portone dell’appartamento. Per fortuna, in quel momento un anziano signore sta uscendo per buttare la spazzatura quindi gli tiene il portone aperto, guardandolo con espressione corrucciata. Louis lo ringrazia con un sorriso dolce, non soffermandosi sul suo sguardo perché non osa immaginare come è dovuto apparire ai suoi occhi in quelle condizioni. Lentamente si fa strada per le scale, afferrando saldamente la ringhiera per tenersi. Alla fine, si ritrova davanti alla porta di casa di Harry. Vorrebbe quasi alzare il pugno in aria in segno di vittoria.  
 _Ce l’ho fatta._  
Louis bussa. Un brivido di freddo gli attraversa la spina dorsale ed incrocia le braccia al petto.  
 _Dai, Harry. Apri._  
Proprio quando sta per alzare la mano per bussare di nuovo, la porta si apre di scatto, rivelando Harry. Indossa una delle sue magliette preferita, quella dei Rolling Stones ormai bucata e consumata, ed un paio di pantaloni della tuta neri affusolati. I suoi capelli sono legati in una crocchia disordinata, alcune ciocche gli ricadono mollemente sul viso. Ha gli occhiali da vista poggiati sul naso, ed è così bello che quasi fa male guardarlo. Eppure, allo stesso tempo, ha un aspetto così familiare e confortevole che Louis vorrebbe solamente gettargli le braccia intorno al collo e non lasciarlo andare mai più. Invece, gli offre solo un debole sorriso ed un cenno con la mano ferita.  
La fronte di Harry si increspa per la confusione, il suo bel viso corrucciato quando lo squadra. “Louis, ma cosa ti è-”  
“Sono caduto,” dice pateticamente.  
“Che cosa?”  
“Su una piccola lastra di ghiaccio. Mi sono persino strappato i pantaloni, guarda.”  
Harry allora guarda il suo ginocchio e spalanca gli occhi alla vista.  
“Gesù, Lou, ma stai sanguinando!”  
“Ne sono consapevole, Haz,” risponde Louis con tono secco, battendo i denti per il freddo che ormai gli è penetrato fin dentro le ossa. “P-posso entrare? P-per favore?”  
Il riccio scuote la testa e sbatte le palpebre. “Scusa, scusa. Certo che sì!” Allunga poi un braccio e lo fa scivolare intorno alle spalle di Louis, guidandolo all’interno dell’appartamento. “Cazzo, stai congelando,” dice Harry, strofinando vigorosamente le mani su e giù lungo le sue braccia nel vano tentativo di donargli almeno un po’ di calore. “Dove diavolo è il tuo cappotto?” Chiede, conducendolo verso il divano.  
Louis sussulta per il dolore che improvvisamente gli attraversa il ginocchio e si aggrappa ad Harry, stringendo un braccio intorno alla sua vita.  
“Cristo,” mormora il giovane. “Siediti.”  
Louis allora prende posto sul divano imbottito di Harry, con i muscoli che si rilassano immediatamente mentre sprofonda tra i cuscini morbidi. Harry poggia delicatamente una coperta intorno alle sue spalle e gli sposta i capelli dalla fronte, accarezzando piano con il pollice i suoi zigomi e la sua guancia.  
“Torno subito,” dice dolcemente, gli occhi verdi pieni di preoccupazione.  
Louis annuisce. Il giovane scompare nel bagno mentre lui slega i lacci delle scarpe, rilasciando un sibilo di dolore quando libera i suoi piedi da quegli aggeggi infernali. Le getta sotto il tavolino da caffè con un grugnito.  
 _Mai più._  
Riesce a sentire Harry frugare in bagno, le ante degli armadietti che sbattono. Sente poi il rumore dell’acqua che scorre e scoppia a ridere.  
“Ti stai disinfettando le mani, Dr. Styles?”  
 “Non hai idea di dove siano state le mie mani,” risponde Harry sfacciato.  
Louis si morde il labbro inferiore, e le guance gli si scaldano immediatamente mentre mille pensieri impuri gli inondando la testa.  
 _Gesù, Louis. Contieniti._  
Il rubinetto si spegne ed Harry emerge dal bagno pochi istanti dopo, stringendo tra le mani un kit di pronto soccorso, una bottiglia di acqua ossigenata ed una scatola di ibuprofene. Poggia tutto sul tavolino da caffè e poi mette da parte la pila di libri che aveva appoggiato sul divano, in modo da potersi sedere accanto a lui. Ma salta immediatamente in piedi dopo pochi secondi.  
“Vuoi dell’acqua? Hai bisogno di un po’ d’acqua. Merda. Scusa.”  
Si dirige in cucina prima che Louis possa anche solo dire una sillaba. Il giovane sorride, affascinato dai modi di fare di Harry, il quale ormai è entrato in modalità medico. Sarà un dottore eccezionale, attento e premuroso. Il riccio ritorna con un bicchiere pieno fino all’orlo di acqua, porgendoglielo mentre si siede.  
“Grazie,” dice Louis con gratitudine.  
Harry afferra la scatola di ibuprofene e poi si blocca, guardandolo con aria interrogativa.  
“Puoi prendere queste, vero?”  
“Si, Haz,” sorride il castano. “Va bene.”  
Il riccio allora svita il tappo e si fa scivolare due compresse sul palmo della mano.  
“Di solito ne prendo tre.”  
“Il dosaggio raccomandato è di due, Lou,” dice Harry con voce severa.  
“Ma mi fa male tutto, Hazza,” risponde Louis con voce debole, facendo un piccolo broncio.  
Il giovane sospira ed afferra una terza compressa. Comincia ad allungarle a Louis, ma poi ritira la mano all’ultimo secondo, guardandolo con aria interrogativa.  
“Hai mangiato qualcosa almeno?”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo.  
“Prenderle una volta a stomaco vuoto non mi ucciderà.”  
Harry allora si arrende e gli consegna le pillole, brontolando qualcosa a proposito delle ulcere allo stomaco sottovoce. Louis gli sorride dolce e si porta le pillole alla bocca, mandandole giù con un gigantesco sorso d’acqua.  
“Okay,” dice poi il riccio, aggiustandosi gli occhiali. “Fammi vedere un po’ cos’hai combinato.”  
Afferra delicatamente il suo polpaccio ed appoggia il piede sul suo ginocchio, mentre Louis cerca di stendersi ed adattarsi alla nuova posizione. Harry si sporge e scruta la grossa bolla rossa formatasi sul suo tallone.  
“Cristo, Louis,” dice, passando piano e cautamente un dito sulla pelle gonfia ed in rilievo, facendo sibilare Louis. “Ci sono queste nuove invenzioni chiamate calzini, sai?”  
“Cavolo, grazie,” risponde il castano, roteando gli occhi affettuosamente. “Li terrò in considerazione per la prossima volta in cui mi troverò a percorrere un miglio a piedi con queste scarpe. Anzi no, non succederà mai perché le brucerò. Sono oggetti infernali.”  
Harry morde un sorriso, la sua fossetta che incide praticamente un cratere nella sua guancia. Afferra il kit di pronto soccorso e lo apre, tirando fuori un paio di cerotti imbottiti. Ne prende uno e strappa l’involucro in cui era richiuso, rimuovendo la pellicola posta sul retro di esso prima di posizionarlo con cautela sulla ferita ed accarezzarlo poi con delicatezza per farlo aderire per bene alla pelle. Per tutto il tempo, Louis lo guarda; i movimenti pesati e dolci, lo sguardo fermo, la lingua che spuntava all’angolo della sua bocca in concentrazione. È bellissimo, pensa, ed uno strano calore prende possesso del suo cuore a quella realizzazione.  
“Cambia,” dice, toccando il suo ginocchio. Louis sorride e scambia le gambe, poggiando l’altro piede sul ginocchio del riccio. La mano del giovane gli circonda piano la caviglia mentre fischietta a bassa voce.  
“Questo piede è messo peggio,” sospira. “Cazzo, Lou. Che diavolo è successo? Cosa ci facevi in giro a quest’ora, e con questo tempo?”  
Louis non dice nulla, si limita solo a fare una smorfia mentre Harry posiziona la benda sul suo tallone.  
“Ora fammi controllare il ginocchio.”  
Louis allora cambia di nuovo gamba e poggia quella con lo squarcio sui pantaloni sul grembo di Harry, il quale si sporge in avanti per osservare meglio la ferita, tirando via con estrema cura il tessuto lì dove si era attaccato sulla sbucciatura.  
Il castano sussulta, allontanandosi immediatamente da lui.  
“Scusa, scusa,” mormora Harry. “Uhm. Okay. Quindi… uhm… io… non posso… devi… uhm… devi…” Borbotta con evidente imbarazzo, stringendo i pugni.  
“Sputa il rospo, Haz.”  
“Devi toglierti i pantaloni,” dice il riccio velocemente, mentre le sue guance si colorano di un rosso accesso, sembrando due mele mature. “O li togli o devo strapparli ancora di più.”  
“Ma… questi sono i miei pantaloni preferiti,” borbotta il giovane. “Pensi… pensi che possano essere salvati?”  
“Beh… lo strappo non è _poi_ così grande, potresti magari-”  
Louis allora si alza in piedi e si sbottona i pantaloni, lasciandoli scivolare giù lungo le sue cosce. Sussulta mentre tira via la soffice stoffa dal ginocchio ferito. Saltellando cautamente su ogni piede, usa la spalla di Harry per bilanciarsi mentre rimuove i pantaloni prima da una gamba e poi dall’altra, lanciandoli sul bracciolo opposto del divano. Guarda poi Harry, che è diventato praticamente scarlatto. Ha la bocca leggermente aperta ed il verde delle sue iridi è stato quasi completamente inghiottito dalla pupilla, facendo sembrare i suoi occhi quasi neri. Louis improvvisamente si sente molto esposto ed arrossisce, cercando di tirare giù la giacca, senza alcun risultato.  
 _Giusto. Ho messo della biancheria stretta e piccola. Merda. Troppo tardi adesso._  
Harry deglutisce forte mentre Louis si siede nuovamente sul divano, tirandosi la coperta sulle spalle ed alzando un sopracciglio in modo provocatorio, guardando il riccio dritto negli occhi.  
“Beh, è il mio paio di pantaloni preferiti, Haz. Non avrei lasciato che tu allargassi lo strappo.” Afferma.  
“O-okay,” dice il giovane, prendendo un respiro profondo. “Giusto. Si. Non.... non potevamo rischiare di rovinarli.”  
“Giusto.”  
“Okay,” borbotta il riccio, visibilmente agitato. Louis si chiede il motivo. Insomma, non può essere mica per colpa sua? Sono cresciuti insieme praticamente, e non è di certo la prima volta che lo vede senza pantaloni. Cosa c’è di diverso adesso? Mette da parte quei pensieri quando Harry afferra la sua gamba ed appoggia con cura il piede sul suo grembo. “Non prendermi a calci,” borbotta il giovane, stringendo il suo polpaccio ora nudo.  
Louis ridacchia piano. “Non lo farò.”  
“Questo lo dici adesso,” avverte Harry mentre afferra diversi quadrati di garza e l’acqua ossigenata. Apre la bottiglia e con cura deterge la garza. Louis è affascinato persino da quei movimenti. Il riccio poi lo guarda e sorride. “Questo brucerà un po’.”  
Dopo aver detto ciò, il giovane preme delicatamente la garza sulla sbucciatura. Louis balza all’indietro ma Harry lo tiene fermo, non permettendogli di muoversi.  
“Un po’?” Urla Louis. “Gesù Cristo!”  
“Ti ho detto nemmeno cinque secondi fa che avrebbe bruciato un po’.” Dice il riccio pazientemente.  
“Si, hai detto un po’! Invece brucia tantissimo!” Proferisce Louis indignato, con voce acuta. “Devi lavorare sulle tue buone maniere, Dottor Styles.”  
“Sei un bambino, un bambino un po’ troppo cresciuto.” Lo prende in giro Harry.  
“Sta’ zitto, fa davvero male.” Piagnucola.  
Harry allora si sporge in avanti e soffia delicatamente sul suo ginocchio, proprio sulla ferita, mentre il suo pollice traccia cerchi concentrici e rilassanti sulla sua caviglia. Louis si agita, pelle d’oca inizia a formarsi sulle sue braccia e sulle sue cosce. Sentire il respiro caldo di Harry contro la sua pelle gli fa contorcere le viscere, come se mille farfalle impazzite avessero preso possesso del suo stomaco, mentre il cuore ha iniziato a galoppare furiosamente nel suo petto. Le dita del riccio sono morbide e rassicuranti, e quei tocchi sono come balsamo lenitivo sui suoi muscoli indolenziti, oltre a mandargli scariche elettriche lungo tutto il corpo. È sempre stato così ad ogni tocco di Harry? Ha sempre provato queste cose e non lo ha mai notato? Stringe ancora di più la coperta sulle sue spalle, improvvisamente nervoso.  
“Meglio?” Chiede il giovane piano, guardandolo attraverso le sue lunghe ciglia.  
“… Si,” balbetta il castano. “Grazie.”  
“Allora,” dice Harry cautamente, mettendo da parte la garza ed afferrando una pomata. “Non che non sia felice di vederti, ma… cosa ci fai qui, Lou? Non dovresti… non dovresti essere ad una cena super romantica insieme a Nick?”  
Louis ride. Inizialmente la sua risata è tranquilla, debole, ma dopo pochi secondi si intensifica in una risata che sconquassa tutto il suo corpo. Tira la testa all’indietro e ridacchia mentre Harry si gira verso di lui e lo guarda con la fronte corrugata.  
“Louis? Cosa succede?”  
“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace,” dice il ragazzo, asciugandosi le lacrime agli angoli degli occhi mentre cerca di riprendere fiato. “Solo… è così divertente che tu lo abbia detto perché ci siamo appena lasciati. Beh, io ho rotto con lui in realtà.”  
Harry lascia cadere la pomata. Guarda Louis, gli occhi verdi spalancati da dietro i suoi occhiali, la mascella praticamente sul pavimento. Lo osserva, sbalordito, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca come un pesce lesso.  
“Dì qualcosa,” dice Louis dopo alcuni istanti di silenzio.  
“Qualcosa.”  
“Haz.”  
“Io… io non so cosa dire. Sono scioccato.”  
“Si, anche io.”  
Il riccio si abbassa per recuperare la pomata sul pavimento. Svita il tappo e poggia un po’ di crema sul ginocchio di Louis, iniziando a spalmarla delicatamente sulla pelle sbucciata. Il giovane sussulta, ansimando piano.  
“Non dovresti… evitare grandi ed importanti cambiamenti nella tua vita in questo momento?” Chiede Harry.  
“Sul serio, Haz? Tu tra tutte le persone mi stai facendo la morale per averlo lasciato?”  
“Io-”  
“Dovrei anche ‘togliermi da situazioni o relazioni che potrebbero essere deleterie per me stesso e per il mio percorso,’” proferisce Louis, guardandosi le mani. “Questo è ciò che mi ha detto James comunque. E Nick… okay. Entrambi eravamo ben vestiti ed eleganti per la cena e lui si è presentato alla mia porta con delle fottute rose ed io ho pensato ‘Okay, andrà tutto bene’. E mi ha portato all’Ivy Inn tra tutti i posti-”  
“Di lusso,” interviene Harry. “Ma non nel tuo stile.”  
“Si, lo so,” dice il castano, trovandosi d’accordo con l’affermazione dell’amico. “Non è per niente il mio stile. Ma voleva solo organizzare qualcosa di carino, sai? Non appena arriviamo ci sediamo e fin qui tutto bene, ma dopo cinque minuti iniziamo a discutere perché aveva pianificato questo viaggio per il week-end senza prima chiedermelo e poi la cameriera arriva e indovina cosa fa, Haz?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Ordina una fottuta bottiglia di champagne.”  
Harry allora alza lo sguardo dal suo ginocchio, un lampo di furia lampeggia nei suoi occhi verdi.  
“Mi stai prendendo in giro?”  
“Oh, magari fosse uno scherzo,” Louis ride, una risata fredda. “Magari lo fosse. Lui era tutto ‘Bentornato a casa, Louis! Festeggiamo la tua sobrietà con lo champagne e mandiamo all’aria tutti questi mesi di riabilitazione facendoti ricadere nel baratro in cui eri prima!”  
Il riccio scuote la testa e poi strappa una grande benda.  
“Che pezzo di merda.” Appoggia poi con cura la benda sul suo ginocchio, premendo piano. “Ecco qua. Sei completamente guarito.”  
“Hai dimenticato di baciare la ferita,” dice senza pensare.  
Harry allora lo guarda con aria sorpresa, sbattendo le palpebre. “Uhm…” Balbetta.  
 _Gesù Cristo, l’ho detto davvero? Okay, ormai il danno è fatto. Stai al gioco. Renderà le cose meno strane, giusto?_  
“Dico sul serio,” dice allora, inclinando il mento e facendo schioccare la lingua. “Devi ancora lavorare su quelle buone maniere, Styles. Quante volte devo ripetertelo? Vuoi diventare un pediatra, giusto? Non andrai da nessuna parte senza baciare tutte le bue.”  
Harry allora si morde il labbro inferiore in contemplazione mentre Louis lo guarda con aspettativa, quasi sfidandolo. Alla fine, il riccio sorride dolcemente e si sporge verso di lui, in modo lento e calcolato. Mantiene gli occhi verdi puntati nei suoi blu, due mari in tempesta che si scontrano e si uniscono, quasi come se si aspettasse che lui lo fermi e gli dica che stava soltanto scherzando. Louis però non lo fa e continua a guardarlo, quasi impaziente di sapere cosa succederà. Harry allora abbassa la testa e preme le sue labbra sul ginocchio ormai fasciato di Louis, baciandolo teneramente. Indugia su di esso per qualche secondo ed il giovane si ritrova a rabbrividire e a volere che la carne tenera e polposa delle labbra di Harry fosse direttamente a contatto con la sua pelle bollente, senza alcuna fascia ad impedire quell’unione. Riesce a sentire il calore e la morbidezza delle labbra del riccio anche attraverso quel pezzo di stoffa però, e mille farfalle si muovono improvvisamente nel suo stomaco, facendolo attorcigliare in modo bizzarro. Louis si chiede come sarebbe sentire quelle labbra carnose su tutta la sua pelle, si chiede come sarebbe sentirle sulle sue… no, okay. Che razza di pensieri sta facendo. Cosa sta pensando? Harry è il suo migliore amico, per l’amor di Dio. Deve fermarsi. Ora.  
Presto, troppo presto, quel contatto finisce ed Harry alza di nuovo la testa, sedendosi correttamente. Lo guarda, il suo sguardo intenso e caldo, una scintilla di qualcosa che Louis non riesce bene a decifrare aleggia nei suoi occhi verdi.  
“Va bene così?” Chiede poi, con voce roca e bassa.  
“B-bene.” Balbetta il castano, afferrando un cuscino e stringendoselo al petto, con le guance rosse e scottanti. “Perfetto.”  
“Sei ferito altrove?”  
“No,” risponde velocemente, abbracciando più forte il cuscino. “No. Sto bene. Come nuovo. Lavoro eccellente, Dottor Styles, andrai davvero lontano.”  
“Louis,” dice il riccio con tono scettico, guardandolo con un sopracciglio alzato. “Fammi vedere.”  
Harry allora abbassa con cura la gamba di Louis, facendola poggiare sul pavimento, poi scatta in avanti, praticamente bloccando Louis tra le sue cosce. A quel contatto il castano arrossisce ancora di più mentre il riccio si allunga verso di lui, prendendogli la mano destra ed inarcando un sopracciglio quando vede il grosso graffio sul suo palmo.  
“È tutto okay,” dice Louis.  
“No, non lo è.”  
Harry imbeve un altro tampone di garza con l’acqua ossigenata. Tiene fermo il suo palmo nella sua grande mano, tenendolo stretto saldamente ma allo stesso tempo in modo dolce e delicato.  
“Pronto?”  
Louis stringe i denti ed annuisce. Sibila nell’istante in cui la garza gli sfiora la mano, facendo bruciare la sua pelle escoriata. Inizia a dimenarsi, ma la presa salda di Harry glielo impedisce.  
“Sta. Fermo.”  
“Scusa,” sussurra Louis.  
Il riccio inizia di nuovo l’intero processo di disinfettazione. Louis lo osserva mentre lavora, ed un angolo della sua bocca si alza in un mezzo sorriso quando nota l’estrema concentrazione del suo amico.  
“Sai qual è stata la cosa peggiore?” Chiede poi Louis con voce tranquilla.  
Harry alza lo sguardo, guardandolo con espressione interrogativa.  
“Che non ci ha pensato nemmeno due volte prima di ordinare la bottiglia di champagne. Riesci a crederci? Ero uscito dalla riabilitazione nemmeno da dodici ore e lui ordina champagne.”  
“No,” sospira il riccio, cercando una benda per la fasciatura. “Anzi, in realtà sì. Ci credo eccome.” Si corregge.  
“Ha anche detto che alcuni bicchieri non mi avrebbero di certo ucciso. Dopo… tutto.”  
Harry allora china la testa e prende un profondo respiro, stringendo le dita di Louis. “Giuro che lo ucci-”  
“Harry,” dice il giovane dolcemente.  
Il riccio lo guarda, con occhi fiammeggianti. Louis allora gli stringe la mano e scuote leggermente la testa, come a fargli capire che non ne vale assolutamente la pena, ed il viso di Harry si ammorbidisce all’istante. Sospira profondamente e preme la benda sulla sua mano.  
“Stai bene?”  
“Ora si,” risponde Louis.  
“Cazzo, Lou,” dice Harry. Prende la mano di Louis tra le sue, premendo un morbido bacio sulla benda e poi sul dorso. Un brivido attraversa la schiena del giovane a quel contatto. “Io solo… mi dispiace così tanto.”  
Louis scrolla le spalle. “E’ quel che è. E poi io… co-cosa stai facendo?” Squittisce Louis quando una delle mani di Harry si poggia sulla sua mascella. Quel contatto gli manda scariche elettriche lungo tutto il corpo.  
“Hai un graffio sul mento.”  
“Oh. Io… non lo sapevo nemmeno. Okay.”  
La mano di Harry scivola sul suo collo mentre delicatamente con l’altra tampona una garza imbevuta di acqua ossigenata sul suo mento. Louis sussulta e si chiede se il riccio possa sentire il battito del suo cuore frenetico ed irregolare. Spera di no. La mano di Harry sul suo collo è calda e rassicurante, ed il pollice del giovane ha iniziato ad accarezzare piano la sua pelle, facendogli quasi chiudere gli occhi a quella splendida sensazione.  
“Devi essertelo fatto durante la caduta,” mormora Harry. È così vicino che Louis riesce a sentire il suo respiro caldo scontrarsi contro il suo viso. Il riccio alza lo sguardo e gli sorride piano, ed il giovane per poco non si sente cedere dall’eccessiva bellezza di quel ragazzo e del suo sorriso. Ogni tratto del suo viso spigoloso è perfetto, tanto da sembrare finto, dipinto dalle mani di un qualche artista esperto. Anche da dietro gli occhiali, i suoi occhi verdi sono quanto di più splendido Louis abbia mai visto. Chiude gli occhi quindi e prende un respiro tremolante. Non sa proprio cosa gli prende stasera.  
“Si,” risponde poi con voce bassa mentre Harry applica con cura l’unguento, le sue dita dolci e rassicuranti. “Io… non stavo prestando attenzione. Sono semplicemente… caduto.”  
Harry annuisce, inclinando con le dita il suo mento mentre applica un piccolo cerotto sul graffio, lisciandone accuratamente le estremità, e a Louis sembra quasi che lo stia facendo di proposito per non lasciarlo andare, per indugiare un po’ di più sulla sua pelle.  
“Tutto fatto,” mormora, il pollice che sfiora la sua mascella dolcemente.  
“Grazie,” sussurra Louis. I suoi occhi si aprono ed incontrano quelli di Harry. È ancora vicino, così vicino che riesce a scorgere delle pagliuzze dorate in tutto quel mare verde. Così vicino che i loro respiri si mescolano, incastrandosi perfettamente. Louis non può fare a meno di far cadere lo sguardo sulla bocca rossa del giovane, mezza spalancata e perfetta, le labbra carnose e a forma di cuore, il neo proprio accanto al labbro inferiore. Guarda poi di nuovo Harry, il quale lo sta fissando a sua volta con una scintilla di _qualcosa_ negli occhi.  
 _Oddio, sta per…?_  
Ma poi Harry si allontana da lui, evitando il suo sguardo mentre sistema il kit di pronto soccorso. Louis esala un respiro, non riuscendo a capire se sia sollevato o… deluso.  
“Stavi dicendo?”  
“C-cosa?”  
“Cosa è successo dopo che Nick ha ordinato lo champagne?” Chiede il riccio, con la testa ancora china.  
Improvvisamente consapevole di quanto tempo sia rimasto seduto in quella posizione, Louis inizia a sentirsi nervoso. Ha bisogno di muoversi. Mette da parte il cuscino, spingendosi con cautela per riuscire ad alzarsi, fregandosene di essere ancora in mutande. Stringe rapidamente la spalla di Harry ed inizia poi a passeggiare per il soggiorno, facendo una smorfia ad ogni due passi che compie.  
“In quel momento è stato come… come se tutto si fosse fatto più chiaro, come se tutti i pezzi fossero finalmente tornati ai loro posti. Mi sono reso conto del fatto che non mi avrebbe mai supportato nel modo che vorrei e di cui ho bisogno,” spiega Louis. “Non ha capito la situazione, sai? Forse non l’ha mai fatto. E forse non ha mai… capito me. E quindi non ci ho visto più, Haz. Ho fatto una scenata nel bel mezzo della sala. Ho urlato e tutti mi fissavano. Gli ho detto che era finita e me ne sono andato. Solo… volevo uscire da lì il più velocemente possibile, e quindi non ho preso il cappotto nel guardaroba, ecco perché non ce l’ho. Sono praticamente scappato, dimenticandomi completamente del cappotto fino a quando non era ormai troppo tardi. E non potevo tornare lì, capisci?”  
“Oh, Lou,” mormora Harry.  
“Mi era venuto a prendere Nick con la macchina, così ho solo… iniziato a camminare,” continua Louis. “Non sapevo dove andare inizialmente, ero completamente spaesato e sconvolto per la situazione, ma poi tu… tu sei stata la prima persona a cui ho pensato.”  
“Louis, perché non mi hai chiamato allora? Sarei venuto a prenderti,” dice il riccio con voce seria. “Non importa dove tu fossi, sarei venuto immediatamente. Anche sulla luna.”  
Louis ride, poi prende i suoi pantaloni dal pavimento e tira fuori il cellulare, tenendolo alzato per far vedere ad Harry che è spento.  
“È morto. Ho dimenticato di caricarlo.”  
Harry allora si alza, allungando una mano mentre si avvicina a lui.  
“Ho aspettato per un po’ l’autobus,” continua dopo aver consegnato il suo telefono ad Harry in modo che quest’ultimo possa collegarlo al caricabatterie. “Ma io… volevo soltanto arrivare qui il più veloce possibile, e l’autobus non arrivava, così… beh… sai il resto. Non è stata la mia più brillante idea, ma… sono qui.”  
“E sono felice di questo,” dice Harry dolcemente.  
Louis allora si guarda intorno, ed i suoi occhi si posano immediatamente sulla pila di libri di testo poggiati sul tavolino.  
“Non sto interrompendo nulla, vero? Posso andare se vuoi che-”  
“No!” Esclama il riccio con voce acuta. Louis ride ed Harry arrossisce, strascicando i piedi. “No, sto soltanto leggendo in anticipo degli appunti per il mio corso di genetica. Non è un problema.”  
“Ah, giusto una lettura leggera, vero Hermione?” Lo prende in giro.  
“Si, Ronald.” Risponde il giovane, roteando gli occhi.  
Si guardando e si sorridono dolcemente. Dopo alcuni istanti, Harry si avvicina a lui ed avvolge le braccia intorno alle sue spalle, tirandolo contro il suo petto.  
“Ehi,” mormora il riccio nel suo orecchio, facendogli venire la pelle d’oca.  
“Ehi,” ripete lui, mentre avvinghia le braccia intorno al busto dell’amico. Il suo corpo è caldo, il suo abbraccio confortevole. Louis poggia la testa sul petto di Harry, facendosi cullare dal battito frenetico del suo cuore. Quella consapevolezza gli fa tremare le gambe. Si sente così al sicuro tra le braccia di Harry, quasi come se quello fosse il suo posto, come se fosse _casa._ Si lascia inebriare dal profumo che emette la pelle del riccio, un misto di pesca dettato sicuramente dal bagnoschiuma e di vaniglia.  
“Sei sempre il benvenuto qui. Lo sai, vero?” Dice piano il riccio.  
Louis sorride contro la sua maglietta. “Lo so, Hazza.”  
“Hai fame?” Chiede poi, massaggiandogli dolcemente la schiena.  
“Sono così affamato che ho dimenticato di avere fame,” borbotta il castano.  
“Vuoi ordinare una pizza?”  
“Oh mio Dio,” geme. “Possiamo, per favore? E possiamo prendere anche i grissini? Con doppia salsa?”  
“Non sarebbero dei veri grissini senza la doppia salsa accanto.” Harry ride mentre lo lascia andare. “Salame e formaggio?”  
“Mmmm… parlami ancora sporco, Haz.” Sorride Louis.  
“Grissini al parmigiano. Salsa all’aglio. Pizza,” dice ridacchiando il riccio, afferrando il suo cellulare.  
“Ehi, posso prendere il prestito alcuni vestiti?” Chiede Louis, tirandosi l’orlo della maglietta. “Solo… mi sono appena reso conto che… sono molto nudo in questo momento.”  
“Non lo so, Lou,” sorride il giovane. “Magari se rispondi alla porta indossando quelle mutande, potremmo avere la pizza gratis.”  
“Sei uno stronzo,” replica lui, arrossendo furiosamente.  
“Uno stronzo che sta per ordinarti una pizza,” risponde Harry con un sorriso malizioso. “I pantaloni della tuta sono nel mio ultimo cassetto.”  
Louis alza i pollici e poi si gira per dirigersi verso la camera da letto del riccio. Accende le luci e sorride. La stanza è perfettamente ordinata ma allo stesso tempo ingombra e caotica. Libri e raccoglitori sono impilati su quasi tutte le superfici orizzontali disponibili, una gigantesca bacheca di sughero è poggiata al di sopra della scrivania, piena di foto – il suo sorriso si allarga ancora di più quando vede che la maggior parte delle fotografie ritraggono loro due – biglietti di vari eventi ed altri ricordi. Un poster incorniciato del loro viaggio a Bonnaroo è appeso nello spazio sopra il suo letto, mentre appese ai lati del suo specchio ci sono foto in bianco e nero della sua famiglia. È tutto così… così da Harry.  
Louis afferra un paio di pantaloni sportivi grigi dall’ultimo cassettone e li indossa. Apre poi il primo cassetto e prende un paio di calzini spessi, poi si siede sull’angolo del letto di Harry, facendoli scivolare cautamente lungo i suoi piedi stando attento alle medicazioni. Si priva anche della giacca, la getta sul letto ed afferra il maglione color lavanda appoggiato allo schienale della sedia. È giusto un po’ troppo grande per lui. Il collo largo lascia esposte le sue clavicole e le maniche pendono ben oltre i suoi polsi, ma è morbido e profuma di pulito e… un profumo di tabacco e vaniglia gli arriva alle narici, inebriandogli i sensi. Si, profuma di Harry. Louis si guarda allo specchio, arrotolando le maniche alla bell’è meglio, e cerca poi di sistemare i suoi capelli ormai disordinati.  
 _Molto meglio._  
Si gira per spegnere le luci ma subito si ferma, sorridendo dolcemente. Allunga le dita e fa scorrere i suoi polpastrelli sulla tela ruvida e sulle tessere del dipinto di Scrabble, il dipinto che aveva creato apposta per lui. Harry lo aveva appeso al muro, proprio nello spazio al di sopra dell’interruttore della luce. Il fatto che Harry abbia appeso quel quadro proprio dove può vederlo ogni volta che entra o lascia la stanza fa attorcigliare il suo stomaco, il cuore che si agita nel suo petto. La pura passione che prova per il ragazzo che lo sta aspettando in soggiorno lo travolge come un’onda anomala, quasi soffocandolo.  
“Lou!” Urla Harry eccitato. “Stanno mandando in onda il nostro episodio preferito di _Friends_!”  
“Arrivo,” risponde lui, accarezzando ancora una volta i bordi del dipinto. Sorride di nuovo e spegne la luce, raggiungendo Harry.  
  
  
  
  
 

  
  
  
********

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry non sa proprio cosa sia peggio: Louis con indosso soltanto un paio di mutande strette che gli chiedeva di baciare le sue fottute ferite o Louis in questo momento, che ha l’aspetto di un gattino piccolo e morbido, infagottato nei suoi pantaloni della tuta e nel maglione color lavanda che aveva indossato stamattina per andare a lezione.  
Il riccio si appoggia contro lo schienale del divano e lancia un’occhiata a Louis, cercando di essere discreto mentre lo guarda con la coda dell’occhio. Il giovane è accasciato contro il bracciolo del divano, le gambe allungate sui cuscini morbidi, le dita dei piedi che di tanto in tanto sfiorano la sua coscia, facendogli tremare il cuore. È splendido, bellissimo, i capelli ora più corti che gli incorniciano il viso perfetto e delineato, gli zigomi alti e affilati, il nasino arrotondato. I suoi occhioni blu sono focalizzati sulla tv, dove il loro quarto episodio di _Friends_ è in onda, mentre ingurgita famelico la terza fetta di pizza. Lo vede ridere piano, quella risata che fa pompare il suo cuore, e si asciuga la bocca con un tovagliolo, poi si sporge in avanti e appoggia il piatto ormai vuoto sul tavolino. Sbricia nella scatola vuota che conteneva i loro grissini, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
“Abbiamo davvero mangiato tutti i grissini, Haz?”  
“Tu si,” dice il riccio con affetto. “Io penso di averne mangiati giusto due?”  
Louis sbuffa e si lascia cadere contro i cuscini del divano, tirandosi le maniche del maglione sulle mani.  
 _Louis in questo aspetto morbido e confortevole è peggio. Decisamente peggio.  
Friends _lascia il posto a _Seinfeld,_ e lo guardano in un silenzio confortevole. Harry nota che Louis sta ridendo sempre meno e le sue risate sono sempre più smorte e spente. Alla fine, sospira pesantemente, tirando contro il suo petto la gamba sana, avvolgendo le braccia intorno ad essa e appoggiando la fronte contro il suo ginocchio.  
“Stai bene?” Chiede allora Harry, cercando il telecomando per mettere il muto alla televisione.  
Louis non dice nulla per qualche istante, fa soltanto alcuni respiri profondi. Quando poi alza lo sguardo su di lui, lacrime fresche brillano nei suoi occhi blu.  
“Stavo solo pensando,” mormora piano. “Sai, quello che davvero desideravo per stasera era questo. Stare sul divano di casa con i pantaloni della tuta a mangiare pizza e guardare la tv. Ed ho… ho avuto esattamente ciò che volevo?” Deglutisce, ed alcune lacrime cominciano a correre lungo il suo viso. “Solo… non avrei mai pensato che sarebbe successo così. Insomma… se questo fosse stato il programma di Nick fin dall’inizio, sarebbe andato tutto bene? Saremmo seduti sul suo divano in questo momento? Insieme?”  
“Beh, il suo divano è parecchio scomodo.” Borbotta Harry.  
“Lo è,” ridacchia il giovane tra le lacrime, ed il cuore del riccio si scalda perché almeno è riuscito a farlo ridere. “Dio, lo è davvero. Sembra così comodo ed invece… è l’esatto opposto? Non è questo il punto comunque.”  
Il castano preme un dito del piede contro la sua coscia, disegnando cerchi concentrici contro la stoffa dei suoi pantaloni.  
“Il fatto è che… una serata come questa non sarebbe mai stata nei nostri programmi,” sospira. “Cazzo. Eravamo su due pagine completamente diverse. So che è colpa mia per non aver mai parlato, ma… una parte di me sperava che lui mi capisse, che capisse che avrei preferito passare la serata in casa piuttosto che andare in un qualche ristorante sfarzoso. Tu lo avresti capito.”  
Il cuore di Harry si stringe. All’improvviso, si sente come potesse scoppiare a piangere anche lui da un momento all’altro o dire qualcosa che davvero non dovrebbe dire ora come ora. Quindi semplicemente annuisce ed abbassa lo sguardo sulle sue mani.  
“Ehi,” dice poi Louis dolcemente. “Spero tu sappia che questo non ha nulla a che fare con te. Non sai quanto sono felice di essere qui con te adesso. Davvero.”  
“Mi ami soltanto per il mio divano,” scherza Harry senza troppo entusiasmo.  
“Non solo per questo, Haz, e tu lo sai benissimo.” Dice Louis seriamente. “E’ solo che… pian piano la realtà mi sta crollando addosso e… Gesù. Solo… non riesco a credere che sia finita, capisci?”  
“Te ne sei pentito?” Chiede il riccio riluttante. Il solo pensiero che Louis potrebbe ritornare tra le braccia di Nick gli fa contorcere le viscere.  
“No,” dice il giovane enfaticamente. “No, per nulla. Ma fa comunque male? Insomma… stavamo insieme da quasi due anni ed ora è semplicemente… finita. È _finita_.”  
“Lou-”  
“E so che sei l’ultima persona che vuole sentirmi piangere per Nick Grimshaw,” proferisce ancora, asciugandosi le lacrime.  
“No, va bene-”  
“Oh, andiamo, Harry,” scatta Louis. “So cosa pensavi di lui. Non ti è mai piaciuto, e sei felice del fatto che ora si sia tolto di mezzo. Ammettilo.”  
“Non iniziare a litigare con me, Lou,” dice Harry sottovoce, rifiutandosi di abboccare. Sa benissimo cosa sta cercando di fare Louis, e non cederà. “Non sono io quello con cui sei arrabbiato.”  
Louis non parla per un po’, ed i suoi singhiozzi sommessi sono l’unico suono presente nella stanza.  
“Mi dispiace, Hazza,” dice poi con voce spezzata. Si muove piano e si avvicina ad Harry, avvolgendo un braccio intorno al suo e appoggiando la testa contro la sua spalla. “Hai ragione, volevo litigare e non so perché. Mi dispiace.”  
“Pensi davvero che non mi importi il fatto che tu stia male? Che non voglia ascoltarti?” Chiede Harry, appoggiando la guancia contro la testa di Louis, sentendo la consistenza dei suoi capelli solleticargli la pelle. “A me importa di te, Lou, e ti ascolterò sempre. Lo sai.”  
“Lo so,” dice il castano, giocando con le dita della mano del riccio.  
“Anche se devo ascoltarti piangere per Nick fottuto Grimshaw,” aggiunge Harry con un sorrisetto.  
“A-ha! Lo sapevo!” Esclama Louis, colpendolo con l’indice sul petto più volte, ridendo. Harry ricambia il colpo. Louis allora lo colpisce più forte. Il riccio allora gli afferra i polsi e Louis si dimena cercando di liberarsi, ridendo sommessamente. Harry sente il cuore sciogliersi a vederlo così, perché Louis meriterebbe di sorridere sempre, in ogni istante della sua vita. Nemmeno una lacrima dovrebbe rigare e scalfire quel suo viso perfetto, non un solo istante il mondo dovrebbe vivere senza lo splendido sorriso di Louis Tomlinson ad illuminare il mondo. Il giovane si arrende dopo qualche istante, rimettendo il braccio sotto il suo mentre tira su col naso. Harry allora si sporge in avanti ed afferra un tovagliolo per consegnarlo a Louis.  
“Grazie,” sussurra il ragazzo prima di soffiarsi il naso. Accartoccia il tovagliolo e lo getta sul tavolo, atterrando nel bel mezzo della scatola ormai vuota di grissini.  
“E segna!” Dice il riccio.  
“Ovviamente.” Esulta Louis, accoccolandosi ancora più vicino a lui, mentre il suo braccio va a posarsi attorno alla sua vita sottile.  
“Mi sento un tale idiota,” confessa poi.  
“Perché?”  
“Come ho fatto ad essere così cieco? Quasi due anni, Harry. Continuo ad interrogarmi e mille scene si sovrappongono nella testa e c’erano così tante cose che io… non so proprio perché io sia rimasto con lui per così tanto tempo. Perché l’ho fatto?”  
“Già. Perché lo hai fatto?”  
“Era una domanda retorica.”  
“Ma te lo sto chiedendo davvero,” afferma il riccio. “Perché lo hai fatto.”  
“Beh… era divertente.” Riflette Louis mentre si alza.  
“E questo è tutto?”  
“Voglio dire, ha un anno in più di me e sembrava davvero avere la testa sulle spalle. Frequenta una facoltà che ama ed è sempre stato così sicuro di sé. Mi piaceva. Sapeva cosa voleva. E lui voleva me. _Me_ , Harry. Nessuno mi aveva mai voluto prima.”  
“Questo non è vero, Louis.” Lo corresse quietamente il riccio.  
“Okay, allora riformulo. Nessuno aveva mai voluto restare nella mia vita prima di lui. Non avevo mai avuto un ragazzo fisso prima, e lo sai. Tu invece, al contrario, avevi sempre un fidanzato accanto.”  
“… Già”  
“Siamo sempre andati d’accordo. Ci divertivamo davvero insieme e non l’ho mai messo in imbarazzo… fino a stasera, credo?” Louis fa una pausa. “Ed il sesso era grandioso. Davvero grandioso.”  
Harry fa una smorfia senza nemmeno rendersene conto, e sente una strana sensazione nel suo stomaco, sensazione che assomiglia proprio a… gelosia.  
“Lo hai chiesto tu.”  
Il riccio cerca di contenersi e si passa una mano sul viso, chiedendo poi l’unica cosa che vuole davvero sapere. “Lo amavi?”  
“Si,” mormora Louis. “O almeno… penso di sì. Forse mi piaceva solo l’idea di tutto. Sembrava sempre… non lo so… orgoglioso di stare con me? Uscivamo sempre con la sua cerchia di amici e lui mi faceva sempre i complimenti davanti a tutti e si assicurava che la gente sapesse che io ero il suo fidanzato. Tutto ciò che non avevo mai provato prima perché non ero mai abbastanza. Né per i professori, né per Mark, né per chiunque. Non importa quanto ci provassi, non ero mai abbastanza bravo.”  
Una piccola lacrima scivola lungo la guancia dell’amico. Harry allunga una mano e con il pollice gliela asciuga, trascinando con cura le dita lungo la sua guancia. Vede Louis socchiudere gli occhi a quel contatto. Vorrebbe urlargli che non è vero, che per lui è sempre stato abbastanza, anzi per lui è tutto, ogni cosa, ma si limita ad accarezzarlo piano.  
“Non è mai stato così con Nick,” continua. “Mi faceva sentire bene. Cazzo, sembra una cosa patetica e superficiale, vero?”  
“No,” sussurra Harry. “Non è così.”  
“E poi… mi sono… perso.”  
“Posso chiederti una cosa?”  
“Certo che sì.”  
“Quando hai iniziato? Con le pillole?”  
“Non ti piacerà la risposta, Haz,” ammette Louis, avvicinandosi ancora di più a lui.  
“Dimmelo comunque,” dice il riccio, massaggiandogli la schiena. “Voglio saperlo. Non voglio giudicarti.”  
Louis sospira pesantemente.  
“Quasi un anno fa. A metà del semestre primaverile. Ho solo… ho iniziato ad avere davvero dei problemi a tenere il passo con gli studi, ricordi?”  
“Si,” dice Harry tristemente. “Lo ricordo.”  
“Inizialmente le prendevo soltanto per aiutarmi a restare sveglio e studiare. Non pensavo certo… di diventarne dipendente, sai? Pensavo di poter superare il semestre e così sarebbe andato tutto bene, ma tutto ha cominciato a diventare sempre più intenso e difficile ed io… ho iniziato a prenderne sempre di più. Ho iniziato a dipendere da quelle pillole del cazzo. Le cose con Mark stavano iniziando a diventare davvero brutte. Ho iniziato quindi anche a bere, sempre di più ogni volta che uscivo perché volevo semplicemente annebbiare la mia fottuta testa, volevo non pensare a nulla. E quello mi sembrava l’unico rimedio.”  
“Ripensandoci adesso, sapevo che c’era qualcosa di sbagliato,” singhiozza Harry, con le lacrime che gli pungono gli occhi. “Non sapevo cosa, ma lo _sapevo._ Avrei dovuto chiederti cosa c’era che non andava, avrei dovuto aiutarti. Perché non l’ho fatto? Dio, Louis, io… mi dispiace così tanto.”  
“Io non ho chiesto aiuto, Harry. Non sapevo come farlo. Non volevo trascinare anche te giù con me; stavi già cercando di aiutarmi così tanto. Pensavo di avere il controllo. E Nick… lui… lui era un qualcosa di facile da gestire. E mi serviva in quel momento avere qualcosa di facile nella vita. Non mi faceva affrontare i miei problemi, anzi, era sempre perfettamente felice di uscire e festeggiare tutte le sere. E quindi… quindi non ho visto i segnali d’allarme, soprattutto quando ero con lui, sai? Non riuscivo a vederli.”  
Harry annuisce, asciugandosi gli occhi.  
“Per tutto il tempo in cui sono stato in riabilitazione ed ho iniziato a stare meglio, piccole cose hanno iniziato ad aggiungersi a questo mio comportamento. Ho iniziato a vederci più chiaramente. James mi ha aiutato a capire quanto fossero sbagliati i miei meccanismi di difesa ed ora è così ovvio il fatto che Nick non mi stava dando il giusto supporto in tutto questo, ma mi giustificava. Giustificava la mia dipendenza. E non era solo questo. La nostra relazione era completamente sbagliata. Non mi ero mai reso conto di quanto gli avessi permesso di comandare, di prendere decisioni per entrambi. Cazzo, lo sai che ha quasi sempre ordinato lui la cena per me?”  
“Lui ha fatto cosa?”  
“Mi hai sentito.”  
Harry allora ridacchia, e Louis lo guarda con espressione confusa.  
“Scusa, scusa. Solo… non riesco ad immaginare nessuno fare qualcosa del genere per te e riuscire poi ad andarsene con le palle ancora intatte.”  
“Lo so!” Esclama Louis. “ _Lo so_ , vero? Non sono io. Affatto. Dove cazzo è finita la mia spina dorsale?”  
“Penso che sia tornata stasera,” ridacchia Harry.  
“Grazie a Dio. Cazzo, era così sbagliato per me.”  
Louis afferra un cuscino e lo posa sul grembo del riccio, appoggiando la testa lì. Harry allora infila una mano tra i capelli del giovane ed inizia ad accarezzarli gentilmente.  
“Tu lo sapevi, vero? Lo hai sempre saputo.”  
“Si,” dice dolcemente, passando le dita tra le ciocche morbide.  “Lo sapevo.”  
Louis gira la testa per guardarlo.  
“Non hai mai detto nulla. Voglio dire… sapevo cosa pensavi di lui, e sapevo che la pensavi così. Ma non hai mai detto una parola.”  
“Mi avresti ascoltato?”  
“Conoscendomi, probabilmente… mi sarei impuntato ed avrei continuato a frequentarlo solo per dimostrarti che avevi torto.”  
“Esattamente,” ridacchia Harry.  
“Come ho detto, sono un’idiota.”  
“Non lo sei,” risponde il giovane, spazzolando via i capelli dalla fronte di Louis. “Lui solo… lui non era il tuo tipo, Lou. Questo è tutto.”  
Louis sospira ed il riccio continua ad accarezzargli i capelli, beandosi della morbidezza e della consistenza di essi sotto i suoi polpastrelli.  
“Ti sei tagliato i capelli,” osserva poi, notando quanto si fossero accorciati dall’ultima volta in cui lo aveva visto.  
“Si,” sorride. “Zayn me li ha tagliati subito dopo la tua visita.”  
Harry sogghigna. “Oh, davvero?”  
Louis ridacchia. “Ti piacciono?”  
“Molto. Ti stanno benissimo.”  
Il giovane allora arrossisce, e cerca di mascherare quell’imbarazzo con un’altra risata.  
“Dio, sono un tale casino,” geme poi, mettendosi seduto composto e strofinandosi le mani sul viso. “Sono uscito dalla riabilitazione da nemmeno un giorno e guarda cosa è successo. Ho paura di come potrebbero continuare le cose al di fuori di quella struttura. Mi sembra di non saper più stare al mondo.”  
“Questa rottura era nell’aria già da molto tempo,” dice Harry, stringendogli la spalla. “Lo hai detto tu stesso poco fa. Ed io credo in te e sono sicuro che ce la farai. Andrà tutto bene. Un giorno alla volta, Lou. Questa purtroppo è stata una brutta giornata, ma non saranno tutte così.”  
“Prometti?” Chiede Louis, abbassando gli occhi mentre inizia a disegnare dei piccoli cerchi con l’indice sul ginocchio del riccio.  
“Te lo prometto,” mormora lui, alzandogli il mento con una mano ed incontrando così il suo sguardo. Cielo e terra si scontrano.  
Louis gli sorride dolcemente ed Harry deve davvero fare appello a tutta la sua forza di volontà per non sporgersi e baciare quelle labbra sottili ed invitanti. Vorrebbe così tanto farlo, mettere da parte le paure, abbassare ogni difesa, ogni barriera, e lasciarsi andare, assaporare quelle labbra, quelle labbra che sogna ormai ogni notte e che desidera ardentemente, come un mortale che vorrebbe prendere un sorso del nettare degli Dei. Non può farlo però. Non adesso. Non così.  
Louis intanto si era accoccolato di nuovo contro il suo fianco, poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. Rimangono seduti in silenzio poi, guardando Jerry ed Elaine bisticciare nella televisione muta.  
“Oddio, è davvero mezzanotte e mezza?” Chiede Louis dopo qualche minuto.  
“Sembra proprio così,” risponde Harry.  
“Odio il pensiero di dover tornare nel mio appartamento vuoto,” ammette il giovane, alzandosi ed allungando le braccia sopra la testa per stiracchiarsi. “Sono stato lì da solo per tutto il giorno e solo… mi fa impazzire adesso? Non so, è come se quell’appartamento fosse sbagliato, perché l’ultimo ricordo che ho lì è di me che sniffavo delle pillole… Pensi di potermi aiutare a riorganizzarlo o qualcosa del genere questo fine settimana? So che non posso prendere e trasferirmi altrove, ma forse questo potrebbe aiutarmi?”  
“Certo che posso.”  
Louis sorride grato. “Grazie, Haz.”  
“Aspetta un minuto. Vuoi dirmi che lui ti ha soltanto lasciato lì questa mattina?” Domanda Harry, un accenno di indignazione si insinua nella sua voce. “E non si è perlomeno offerto di restare ed aiutarti a disfare i bagagli?”  
“Aveva delle faccende da sbrigare,” ammette Louis con voce bassa.  
“Che stronzo egoista.” Sputa fuori il riccio. “Giuro su Dio, Lou, io lo amm-”  
“Harry.”  
“Scusa,” mormora Harry, prendendo un respiro profondo. Avvolge le sue braccia intorno al corpicino di Louis ed appoggia il mento sulla sua testa, respirando a pieni polmoni il suo profumo per cercare di calmarsi. Subito un odore vanigliato e di colonia gli riempie le narici, calmando i suoi nervi. “Non posso farci nulla.”  
“Provaci. Non ne vale la pena.”  
“Ma ti ha ferito,” dice sottovoce.  
“Sto bene, H.” Sussurra il ragazzo, rannicchiandosi contro il suo petto. Harry si sente subito bene, come se tutti i pezzi fossero tornati al loro posto. “Sto bene.”  
“Resta qui stanotte,” mormora Harry tra i suoi capelli dopo qualche momento.  
“Davvero?”  
“Si. Posso riaccompagnarti a casa domattina. Solo… resta qui.”  
“Okay,” dice Louis dolcemente, con la mano poggiata sullo stomaco del riccio. “Grazie.” Harry lo osserva poi scrutare uno dei tanti squarci presenti sulla sua maglietta, tenuti insieme grazie a delle spille. Le sue dita sfiorano la pelle lasciata esposta da quei buchi, i polpastrelli che accarezzano piano l’epidermide calda, ed Harry rabbrividisce a quel contatto, mentre il cuore rischia di uscirgli dal petto.  
“Penso che sia arrivato il momento di buttare via questa maglietta, Haz,” dice Louis divertito.  
“Assolutamente no.” Mormora il giovane. Afferra la mano di Louis, fermando i suoi movimenti perché se avesse continuato in quel modo di sicuro lui non sarebbe più riuscito a trattenersi.  
“A che ora hai lezione domani?” Chiede poi il castano, allacciando le loro dita insieme. Le loro mani combaciavano perfettamente, quella di Louis quasi spariva nella grande mano di Harry, ma si incastravano perfettamente, come due pezzi di puzzle.  
“Non fino alle undici,” risponde il riccio.  
“Bene,” dice Louis, e poi sbadiglia.  
“Vuoi prendere il mio letto?” Chiede Harry, accarezzandogli la schiena in modo confortante. “Puoi dormire lì. È stata una lunga giornata per te.”  
“Sto bene sul divano,” dice Louis assonnato. “Amo davvero tanto il tuo divano. Sempre fatto.”  
“Vado… vado a prenderti un cuscino migliore, okay?” Dice, districandosi dall’abbraccio dell’amico.  
“Okay.” Replica il castano, stiracchiandosi come un gatto.  
“Torno… torno subito.”  
Non appena Harry arriva nella sua stanza, prende un grosso respiro. Scioglie i capelli e li lascia liberi di ricadergli sulle spalle, passando le dita tra di essi. Cammina avanti e indietro lungo la sua piccola stanza, cercando di calmare il suo cuore in corsa.  
 _Gesù cristo.  
Ha attraversato una specie di trauma stanotte, coglione. Questo non riguarda te. Ma santo Dio, ha davvero rotto con Nick. Ed è così fottutamente bello e adorabile, bisognoso di coccole. Voglio urlare. Gesù Cristo. Okay, okay, okay, calmati. Prendi il fottuto cuscino e poi vai a letto, Harry. _  
Nota poi la giacca di Louis gettata malamente sul suo letto ed alza gli occhi al cielo affettuosamente. La afferra e cerca di lisciare le piegature, ripiegandola poi ordinatamente e poggiandola sulla sedia della scrivania. Afferra uno dei suoi cuscini e torna nel soggiorno, dove trova Louis seduto sul divano, che lo aspetta pazientemente. Spegne il televisore e mette la pizza avanzata nel frigorifero, prima di avvicinarsi a lui.  
“Ecco a te,” dice Harry dolcemente, porgendogli il cuscino. Louis lo prende con un sorriso e lo posiziona all’estremità del divano. “Pensi che questa coperta possa tenerti abbastanza al caldo? Posso prendertene un’altra, se vuoi.”  
“No, va bene così. Grazie.” Replica il giovane, con voce altrettanto morbida. Gli sorride poi assonnato.  
 _Vai a letto, vai a letto, vai a letto._  
“Dovrei andare a letto,” dice Harry, strascicando i piedi. Poggia un rapido bacio sulla fronte di Louis, indugiando forse un po’ troppo su quella pelle calda e setosa, poi si allontana. “Buonanotte, Lou.”  
“Aspetta,” dice l’amico, prendendogli la mano. “Puoi… puoi stare qui con me? Per favore? Non… non voglio stare da solo.” Fa un respiro profondo e guarda Harry, con gli occhi azzurri imploranti. “Per favore, rimani qui con me, Haz. Almeno fino a quando non mi addormento?”  
 _Non farlo. Non farlo. Vai a letto, Harry._  
“Si,” mormora il riccio. “Si, certo che resto.”  
Louis si alza e gli indica il divano, con le guance rosse.  
“Dopo di te,” dice timidamente. “Vorrei essere abbracciato, se per te va bene?”  
Harry ride nervosamente, farfalle si agitano nel suo stomaco come una tempesta, il cuore che batte forte. Si stende sul divano, spingendosi il più possibile verso i cuscini dello schienale per lasciare spazio a Louis. Quest’ultimo si siede contro il suo stomaco, poi si sporge verso di lui e rimuove i suoi occhiali dal viso, le sue dita gli sfiorano la guancia mentre lo fa. Louis sorride dolcemente, i suoi occhi si increspano agli angoli quando delicatamente gli tira un ricciolo e poi piega gli occhiali, poggiandoli sul tavolino. Harry sbatte le palpebre più volte con il cuore che sembra volergli schizzare dal petto a quel gesto, ed apre le braccia per Louis. Lui si sdraia accanto ad Harry, aggrovigliando le loro gambe mentre il riccio tira su la coperta per avvolgere i loro corpi.  
“Comodo?” Chiede il castano tranquillamente, premendosi contro il petto del giovane. Stringe delicatamente il braccio di Harry intorno alla sua vita, portando poi la sua mano sul suo petto ed allacciando le loro dita.  
“Molto,” mormora il riccio, poggiando il mento sulla spalla di Louis.  
Quest’ultimo canticchia soddisfatto, per poi “Stavo scherzando prima,” dire.  
“Riguardo a cosa?”  
“Non devi assolutamente lavorare sulle tue buone maniere,” sussurra, stringendo ancora di più le sue dita. “Grazie per esserti preso cura di me, Dottor Harry.”  
Il cuore del riccio si stringe a quelle parole. “Sempre.” Dice, e suona proprio come una promessa.  
Una promessa che vuole mantenere a tutti i costi, perché si sarebbe sempre preso di cura di lui, del suo Louis.  
“Sono così assonnato.” Borbotta il giovane.  
“Dormi, Lou. Io sono qui. Non vado da nessuna parte.”  
Louis allora si rannicchia nel cuscino. Il suo respiro diviene profondo e regolare dopo alcuni minuti. Harry sospira, accarezzando piano l’avambraccio di Louis con le punte delle dita. Sa che questo non significa niente, che le cose torneranno alla normalità domattina, ma stanotte? Stanotte ha intenzione di assaporare la sensazione che prova sentendo Louis tra le sue braccia. Stanotte, Louis è suo.  
 _Solo per stanotte._  
Louis si agita, mugolando dolcemente tra le sue braccia. Harry allora lo avvicina ancora di più al suo petto, stringendo le braccia intorno al suo corpo, ed il giovane si ferma all’istante, rilassandosi nel suo abbraccio. Il riccio sorride e preme un dolce bacio sulla sua mascella, poi sulla sua guancia, maledettamente vicino alle sue labbra.  
 _Mio, stanotte sei mio._  
“Ti amo,” sussurra tra i suoi capelli, e poi chiude gli occhi, lasciandosi cullare dal respiro del ragazzo.  
  
  
  
 

  
  
  
  
********

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La prima volta che Louis si sveglia, è perché sente una porta sbattere all’infuori dell’appartamento. Spalanca gli occhi e poi geme dolcemente, rintanandosi contro Harry, strofinando la guancia contro il morbido cotone della sua maglietta. Non è ancora il momento di alzarsi.  
 _Aspetta. Harry?_  
Sbatte quindi le palpebre più volte, sollevando leggermente la testa per guardarlo. Sorride quando lo vede, e sente il suo cuore gonfiarsi a dismisura.  
 _Harry è ancora qui._  
Avevano cambiato posizione durante la notte. Ora Harry è quasi completamente steso sulla schiena, e lui è accovacciato al suo fianco, aggrappato a lui come un koala, una gamba intrecciata in mezzo alle sue ed una mano poggiata sul cuore del riccio. Un braccio di Harry è avvolto intorno a lui, la sua mano è poggiata sulla sua vita e lo tiene ancorato al suo fianco. L’altra mano invece è adagiata dolcemente sul suo polso.  
Louis appoggia il mento sul petto del riccio, cogliendo l’occasione per ammirarlo in tutto il suo dormiente splendore. I suoi capelli gli ricadono dolcemente sul viso, avvolgendolo come una specie di aureola, la sua bocca è leggermente aperta, le labbra rosse e carnose, quel neo appena vicino che lo fa letteralmente impazzire. Una leggera peluria gli spolvera il mento, il labbro superiore, e parte delle sue guance, così fina che solo chi lo osserva da vicino può notarla. Con cautela, fa scivolare via la mano dalla presa di Harry e, attento a non svegliarlo, spazza via i capelli dal viso del giovane, incastrandoli dietro l’orecchio. Accarezza delicatamente la linea forte della sua mascella e le sue guance morbide, percorrendo con l’indice la sua pelle nivea. Harry a quel punto arriccia il naso e rilascia un sospiro. Louis allora ritira la mano e trattiene il fiato, temendo di averlo svegliato. Il viso del giovane però si rilassa dopo pochi secondi e lui sospira di sollievo. Continua quindi la sua esplorazione, mantenendo il suo tocco leggero come quello di una piuma, tracciando con il polpastrello il solco tra i suoi occhi e le sue sopracciglia, scendendo giù, di nuovo sulle sue guance e poi sulle sue labbra, sentendole morbide e piene al tatto. Le accarezza più e più volte, sempre dolcemente, fantasticando sul loro sapore. Chissà di cosa sapevano. Probabilmente, conoscendo Harry, sapevano di qualcosa di dolce, tipo fragole o pesche.  
Scuote la testa e scende ancora di più, passando il dito sul suo collo niveo, sulle clavicole sporgenti, sulle sue spalle.  
È bellissimo. Uno dei ragazzi più belli su cui abbia mai posato gli occhi. Bello non da morire, ma da vivere.  
Esita per un momento, sapendo di star sfidando la sorte. Alla fine però, si decide, e si sporge con attenzione verso il viso del giovane, premendo un bacio delicato proprio all’angolo della sua bocca, sentendo le farfalle irrompere nel suo stomaco.  
“Grazie,” sussurra, sorridendo di fronte alla faccia addormentata di Harry. “Per essere rimasto.”  
Louis si accuccia di nuovo al fianco del riccio, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto e facendo scivolare nuovamente la mano sotto la sua. Chiude gli occhi e lascia che l’alzarsi e l’abbassarsi del petto di Harry lo cullino in un sonno profondo.  
  
  
  
  
  
La seconda volta che Louis si sveglia, è per colpa della sveglia di Harry che comincia a suonare. Harry sussulta nell’istante in cui ‘Party In The U.S.A.’ risuona dagli altoparlanti del suo IPhone. Stringe la presa sulla vita di Louis mentre si china su di lui, cercando di recuperare il suo cellulare da dove lo aveva lasciato ieri sul tavolino. Finalmente lo afferra e fa tacere la sveglia, prima di lanciarlo sul pavimento senza troppe cerimonie.  
“Lou,” dice poi il riccio dolcemente, scuotendolo piano.  
“Nnnnnghghhhhh,” Brontola contro il suo petto.  
“Looooooooou. Lou Lou Loooooou,” canticchia Harry nel suo orecchio. “E’ ora di alzarsi.”  
“Ma sono così comodo.” Mette il broncio. “Non voglio alzarmi.”  
Il petto di Harry rimbomba per le risate, ed inizia a solleticare il fianco di Louis.  
“Alzati, alzati, alzati.”  
Louis gli afferra la mano, stringendo le sue dita per fermarlo.  
“Ti odio,” borbotta, alzando lo sguardo su di lui. I suoi occhi verdi colpiscono il suo cuore come un treno in corsa. “Ti odio da morire. Sei una persona fottutamente mattiniera.”  
Harry sorride dolcemente, guardandolo a sua volta con un’espressione di puro affetto sul volto.  
“Ehi,” sussurra, punzecchiando il suo naso con le dita.  
“Ehi,” sussurra di rimando, restituendo il sorriso.  
Restano così per qualche istante, a sorridersi l’un l’altro come se non esistesse nient’altro oltre loro. Il cuore di Louis prende a battere ad un ritmo frenetico, in balia di quegli occhi verdissimi capaci di inghiottirlo completamente.  
“Non posso credere che tu abbia ancora quella canzone come suoneria,” dice poi Louis, spezzando il silenzio e ridacchiando.  
Harry scrolla le spalle, e le sue tenere fossette fanno la loro apparizione. “Perché scherzare con un classico?”  
Il castano ride ancora, strofinando il viso contro la spalla del riccio e chiudendo gli occhi.  
“Uh-huh, Louis. Non ci pensare nemmeno,” esclama Harry, dandogli un pizzicotto sul fianco. “Devo prepararmi per le lezioni.”  
“E va beneeeeeeeee,” sospira il giovane drammaticamente, sedendosi. “Sono sveglio, sono sveglio.”  
Anche Harry si siede, passandosi le dita tra i capelli ribelli.  
“Hai bisogno di fare una doccia?” Chiede poi il riccio.  
“Nah,” risponde lui, alzandosi in piedi e stiracchiando i muscoli rigidi. “Vai pure. Farò la doccia a casa. Vuoi che ti prepari un caffè?”  
“E me lo chiedi anche?”  
Louis ride. “Caffè. Arriva subito.”  
Harry gli sorride e poi gli volta le spalle, dirigendosi nella sua camera da letto.  
Louis allora entra nella cucina del riccio ed accende la luce. Apre il coperchio della raffinata caffettiera di Harry, sorridendo affettuosamente al ricordo del viso dell’amico quando l’aveva vista per la prima volta.  
 _Che tipo di diciottenne chiede una costosa macchina per il caffè come regalo per il diploma? Harry, ovviamente._  
Louis afferra il contenitore del caffè di acciaio inossidabile dal bancone, l’aroma fragrante dei chicchi tostati riempie il suo naso non appena apre il coperchio. Si mette quindi a lavoro per preparare il caffè, mettendone un cucchiaio in più per renderlo forte come piace ad Harry, e riempie il vasetto fino all’orlo in modo che ce ne sia abbastanza per entrambi. Afferra poi due tazze dall’armadietto, ridacchiando per la loro grandezza.  
Lo stomaco gli brontola.  
Inizialmente Louis pensa di scaldare la pizza avanzata da ieri, ma poi arriccia il naso al pensiero di pizza e caffè.  
 _Voglio qualcosa di più dolce. Pancakes! Decisamente i pancakes._  
Apre la dispensa di Harry e controlla gli scaffali, alla ricerca di ciò che gli serve.  
 _Ovviamente Harry il pasticciere non ha alcun preparato già pronto per i pancakes. Lui preferisce farli da solo._  
Si dirige quindi verso il soggiorno per andare a recuperare il suo cellulare, ed apre la pagina di Google, cercando una ricetta per preparare i pancakes.  
“ _So I put my hands up they’re playing my song, the butterflies fly away…_ ” Sente Harry cantare dalla doccia, e scoppia a ridere mentre torna in cucina.  
“ _Nodding my head like yeah_ ,” canta Louis sottovoce mentre estrae gli ingredienti dagli scaffali della finestra. “ _Moving my hips like yeah._ ”  
 _Okay. Farina. Zucchero. Sale. Dove cazzo è il lievito per dolci?_  
Si avvicina al frigo, prendendo latte, uova, burro, e la panna per il caffè di Harry. Nota la scatola del bicarbonato di sodio ed afferra anche quella.  
 _Il bicarbonato alla fine è simile al lievito per dolci, giusto? Posso sicuramente usarlo._  
Louis sistema tutto sul bancone, studiando la ricetta.  
 _Burro fuso? Il burro non va_ sui _pancakes? Perché dovrei scioglierlo? Ma poi, chi ha il tempo materiale per farlo? Che cazzo._  
Cerca poi ciotola, dei misurini ed una padella nei mobiletti di Harry, esultando mentalmente quando riesce a trovarli con facilità. Misura gli ingredienti e poi li lascia cadere bruscamente nella ciotola. Fruga poi in un cassetto e trova una frusta. Aggrotta la fronte, ma poi alza le spalle ed inizia a mescolare il tutto.  
 _Questo è… è troppo denso? Perché è così grumoso? Cazzo, forse non ho misurato bene il tutto? Dovrei aggiungere più latte._  
Mette quindi più latte nella ciotola e continua a mescolare, il braccio che inizia a fargli male.  
 _Non chiamare Harry, sei un adulto. Puoi fare dei fottuti pancakes da solo._  
Guarda di nuovo la ricetta.  
 _Cazzo, devo scaldare la padella!_  
Fa cadere una noce di burro nella padella fredda, poi accende il fornello e la poggia sul fuoco, ritornando a mescolare il suo impasto.  
 _Cazzo, ora è troppo liquido? Dannazione._  
Louis allora aggiunge più farina nella pastella fino a quando non ottiene la consistenza che vuole. Il burro inizia a sfrigolare nella padella.  
“Merda!” Grida, afferrando il manico della padella per toglierla dal fuoco. La inclina, facendo in modo che il burro si sparga ovunque, e poi la rimette sul fornello acceso.  
 _Disastro evitato. Okay, posso farcela._  
Con l’aiuto di un cucchiaio grande, sparge un po’ di pastella nella padella bollente, e questa inizia a cuocersi subito, formando alcune bolle sulla superficie.  
 _Guardatemi mentre preparo i pancakes.  
E ora… quando… quando dovrei girarlo? _  
Louis afferra una spatola e la infila sotto l’impasto del pancake, girandolo velocemente. Un po’ di pastella cruda schizza ovunque, e rende la forma del suo pancake un ovale deformato. È molto pallido, ma per lo meno non è bruciato. Sente la porta del bagno aprirsi.  
“Hazza!” Louis guarda il suo operato, decidendo che ha decisamente abbastanza tempo per preparare il caffè di Harry prima che sia pronto. Si avvicina quindi alla macchinetta e versa il liquido scuro in una tazza, aggiungendo una spruzzata di panna ed un cucchiaino di zucchero. “Il caffè è pronto!”  
Mescola il caffè e poi guarda il pancake. Sta bruciando.  
“Merda, merda, merda.” Mormora il giovane, correndo verso la padella e appoggiando il pancake in un piatto con l’aiuto della spatola.  
 _Okay. Questo sarà mio._  
“Stai cercando di mandare a fuoco il mio appartamento?”  
Louis salta di circa un piede in aria.  
“Sto cercando di-” il giovane si gira e la spatola cade sul bancone con un tonfo.  
Harry è appoggiato allo stipite della porta, con solo un asciugamano annodato intorno ai suoi fianchi stretti. La sua bocca si secca quando i suoi occhi indugiano sulla nuda distesa del petto e delle spalle larghe del riccio. La sua pelle è rosea e umida, ricoperta da tatuaggi che ormai sa a memoria. I capelli sono bagnati e gli gocciolano sulle spalle, dove ha appoggiato un asciugamano. Nota una piccola goccia scendere piano lungo tutto il collo niveo di Harry per poi scendere giù, lungo i suoi pettorali, sfiora uno dei capezzoli e continua la sua corsa sul suo stomaco per poi arrestarsi quando viene assorbita dall’asciugamano intorno ai fianchi. Louis deglutisce, il cuore gli scoppia nel petto e sente un piccolo movimento _lì_ sotto mentre guarda ancora una volta lo stomaco tonico di Harry ed i suoi fianchi, notando le sue piccole maniglie dell’amore dall’aria morbida.  
 _Gesù Cristo._  
“Sto cercando,” dice, con la voce più alta di un’ottava. Si schiarisce la voce, cerca di calmarsi e ricomincia. “Sto cercando di essere un buon ospite.”  
Un sorriso divertito appare sulla bocca del riccio.  
“Bruciando il mio appartamento?”  
“Preparandoti la colazione, stronzo! Mi aiuti?”  
Harry ride e si posiziona dietro di lui. Louis viene subito colpito dall’odore fresco del suo corpo agrumato e si sente leggermente stordito, le gambe minacciano di cedergli.  
“Prima di tutto,” dice il riccio, avvicinandosi ancora di più e affollando il suo spazio.  
 _Gesù, lo sta facendo apposta?_  
“Il fuoco è troppo alto.” Gira la manopola verso il basso. Lancia poi un’occhiata al pancake bruciato e deforme, sollevando un sopracciglio.  
“Era una prova,” dice Louis sulla difensiva.  
“Lo hai girato troppo presto,” mormora Harry. “Prova di nuovo.” Gli porge un misurino. “Usa questo, si?”  
“O-okay.” Balbetta, intingendo il misurino nella pastella per poi versarlo nella padella. I bordi iniziano a bollire immediatamente, le bollicine si formano su di essi. Afferra poi la spatola per girare il pancake ma Harry lo ferma, toccandogli piano il braccio.  
“Aspetta fino a quando non bolle anche nel mezzo.”  
 _Ti mostrerò io come si bolle anche nel mezzo.  
Ma cosa cazzo sto dicendo? Questo non ha alcun senso. _  
“Va bene.”  
Aspetta alcuni secondi, combattendo l’impulso che sente di lasciarsi andare e premere la sua schiena contro il petto nudo di Harry.  
“Harry, ci sono le bolle anche nel mezzo. E adesso?”  
“Adesso lo capovolgi,” spiega il riccio, guidando dolcemente il suo polso. “Non così forte! Solo… gira piano il polso.”  
 _Lo sta decisamente facendo apposta._  
“Così?” Chiede Louis mentre girano il pancake insieme. Guarda Harry da sopra la sua spalla, osservandolo attraverso le sue lunghe ciglia e regalandogli un sorriso timido.  
 _Possiamo giocare in due a questo gioco._  
“Proprio così,” risponde Harry con voce incredibilmente bassa, gli occhi che guizzano brevemente verso la sua bocca prima di posarsi di nuovo sul suo viso. “E poi… è fatto.”  
Louis fa scivolare la spatola sotto il pancake dall’aspetto pressoché perfetto e lo poggia nel piatto. Esulta e si gira verso Harry, trovandolo incredibilmente vicino, tanto che il respiro gli si mozza.  
“Capito?” Chiede il riccio.  
“Si,” risponde lui, inclinando il mento. “Il caffè è lì. A proposito, sembri un cane bagnato con questi capelli.”  
Il giovane sogghigna, scuotendo i riccioli bagnati, facendo finire qualche goccia sul suo viso. Afferra la sua tazza, soffiandoci sopra prima di portarla alle labbra.  
“Hai aggiunto-”  
“So come prendi il tuo caffè, Haz,” lo interrompe Louis, leggermente offeso.  
Harry allora ne prende un sorso ed i suoi occhi si illuminano. Il castano riesce a vederlo sorridere anche da dietro il bordo della tazza. “Lo sai davvero.”  
Louis sorride, mordendosi il labbro inferiore mentre versa un altro po’ di pastella nella padella bollente.  
“Pensi di poter gestire da solo i pancake adesso?”  
“Si.”  
Sfiorando leggermente la sua spalla, Harry se ne va, portando il caffè con sé. Louis osserva la sua schiena muscolosa allontanarsi, i muscoli che guizzano ad ogni movimento e la linea sinuosa della sua spina dorsale. Si gira verso i fornelli ed espira rumorosamente, ribaltando il suo pancake.  
 _Datti una calmata. È soltanto Harry.  
Un bellissimo, praticamente nudo Harry.  
Smettila. _  
Continua a preparare i pancakes, e nessuno di quelli che fa da solo somiglia anche lontanamente a quello che ha fatto insieme ad Harry. Quando finisce l’impasto, spegne il fornello, poggia la padella e la ciotola nel lavandino, e poi inizia a rimettere tutto il resto al suo posto. Fruga nel frigo, sogghignando quando trova lo sciroppo d’acero. Versa del caffè in una tazza anche per sé stesso e poi porta tutto in tavola.  
“Haz! La colazione si raffredda!”  
Harry emerge dopo pochi secondi, con indosso un paio di jeans neri attillati, un elegante maglioncino bianco e degli stivali marroni. Sta tenendo la tazza di caffè in una mano ed un paio di scarpe da ginnastica sbiadite nell’altra.  
“Queste sono per te,” dice, indicando le scarpe. “Ti staranno un po’ grandi, ma è meglio che indossare di nuovo quelle scarpe.”  
“Non rimetterò mai più quelle scarpe, grazie tante.”  
Harry sogghigna, lasciando cadere le scarpe sul pavimento. Prende posto a tavola ed afferra una forchetta.  
“Hanno… davvero un bell’aspetto.” Mormora poi.  
“Stai zitto, lo so che hanno un aspetto terribile,” dice Louis. “Speriamo che abbiamo quantomeno un sapore decente.”  
Harry ride mentre allunga una mano per prendere il burro. Louis invece preferisce lo sciroppo.  
“Ehi, possiamo spostare a stasera la nostra serata film e serie?” Chiede Louis mentre versa dello sciroppo sui pancakes. “So che doveva essere domani ma… sai… i piani sono cambiati. Sei impegnato?”  
Il riccio lo guarda, sorridendo dolcemente.  
“No,” risponde. “Ho lezione fino alle cinque. Poi sono libero.”  
Allunga il burro a Louis mentre quest’ultimo gli passa lo sciroppo.  
“Io devo andare ad un incontro di terapia alle cinque. Potrei venire dopo però? Verso le sei e mezza?”  
“Perfetto,” dice il giovane. “Posso fermarmi a fare la spesa dopo le lezioni. Vanno bene le fajitas?”  
“Dio, si,” geme Louis. “Cazzo, adoro le tue fajitas. Io posso portare il dolce? Ed una birra per ognuno di noi?”  
Il sorriso di Harry si allarga a dismisura. “Fantastico.”  
Entrambi prendono un morso dei loro pancakes nello stesso momento.  
 _Oh mio Dio, sono orribili. Cosa c’è_ peggio _di orribile? Questi pancakes._  
Louis guarda Harry, il quale sta masticando pensieroso. Deglutisce e poi prende un enorme sorso del suo caffè.  
“Louis,” dice con gli occhi verdi brillanti.  
“Si, Haz?” Chiede innocentemente.  
“Questi pancakes fanno letteralmente schifo.”  
Louis ride ad alta voce.  
“Oddio, è così non è vero?”  
“Forse la cosa peggiore che abbia mai assaggiato.”  
Il castano ride ancora più forte, ed Harry si unisce a lui. Ridono insieme, e Louis si sente bene, bene come non mai.  
“Ci ho provato,” proferisce poi il giovane. “Ho fatto del mio meglio, davvero”  
“McDonald’s?”  
“Si, per favore!”  
Harry si alza, prende i piatti e si avvicina al lavandino.  
“Vai a prendere le tue cose. Metto a posto io qui.”  
Louis allora si dirige verso la camera da letto del riccio ed afferra la sua giacca, poi torna in soggiorno per recuperare i suoi pantaloni. Lascia lì le scarpe però. Si siede sul divano ed infila con cura le scarpe che gli ha prestato l’amico, stando attendo alle sue vesciche. Harry esce dalla cucina, stringendo tra le mani la sua tazza da viaggio.  
“Ne vuoi un po’ anche tu? Ho una tazza da viaggio in più.” Chiede.  
“Nah,” dice lui. “Ne prenderò una tazza lì.”  
Harry arriccia il naso in disgusto.  
“Snob,” lo prende in giro Louis.  
“Plebeo.”  
Louis tira fuori la lingua come il ragazzo maturo che è.  
Harry apre l’armadio dei cappotti, porgendo a Louis uno dei suoi, che ovviamente gli va abbastanza largo.  
“Questo è il mio maglione preferito, Lou,” dice mentre si infila un cappellino sopra i ricci morbidi. “Sarà meglio che torni indietro.”  
“Harold, sono offeso dal fatto che pensi che io possa rubarti qualcosa.” Borbotta il castano, mettendosi una mano sul petto.  
“Si, okay. Allora vediamo, dov’è la mia felpa blu preferita?”  
“Vuoi dire la _mia_ felpa blu preferita?”  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, avvolgendo un braccio intorno alle sue spalle, poi afferra le sue chiavi.  
“Andiamo, piccolo ladro. Sto morendo di fame.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qui, ventiquattro pagine di fluff e... cosa dite, qualcosa sta iniziando a smuoversi nella testolina di Louis? Quanto sono belli in questo capitolo? Credo questo sia uno dei miei capitoli preferiti, gli Harry e Louis più belli di cui abbia letto giuro, perché sono proprio... boh oddio mi fanno sciogliere. Voi cosa ne pensate? Piaciuto il capitolo? Preparatevi però, il fluff non durerà...   
> Vi aspetto come sempre all'hashtag su twitter #OwnTheScars oppure se volete potete lasciarmi una recesione!  
> Bacioni, Sil xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Own The Scars**  
  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo quattordici.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                                          **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Harry aveva ragione, come sempre._  
Louis canticchia mentre controlla la sua posta dopo essere tornato a casa dall’incontro del mercoledì. Sorride quando vede che gli sono finalmente arrivati _Us, People_ ed _In Touch._ Saltella lungo tutta la rampa di scale verso il suo appartamento, desideroso di leggere le sue riviste mentre aspetta che Harry finisca le sue lezioni.  
 _Non tutti i giorni erano stati come quel primo giorno._  
Al suo primo incontro giovedì, Louis aveva incontrato Steve mentre erano in fila per prendere i biscotti al piccolo buffet. Steve aveva riso quando lo aveva sorpreso a fissare i suoi lunghi capelli (“Scusa, è che sono così lucenti!”, aveva detto) e così avevano avuto modo di parlare. Durante l’incontro, Steve aveva raccontato a tutti del suo complicato rapporto con suo padre, e Louis sapeva di aver appena trovato il suo sostenitore. Tornò da Harry subito dopo quell’incontro. Si erano riempiti le pance di fajitas e gelato mentre guardavano insieme la seconda stagione di _Crazy Ex-Girlfriend._ Cercò di provare a dormire da solo sul comodo divano dell’amico, ma si era svegliato nel bel mezzo della notte urlando, con il corpo madido di sudore ed Harry inginocchiato al suo fianco, gli occhi verdi spalancati per la preoccupazione. Quando riuscì finalmente a calmarsi, Harry si arrampicò sul divano e lo tirò contro il suo petto, mormorando parole di conforto direttamente nel suo orecchio e accarezzandogli dolcemente la schiena finché non si addormentarono insieme, abbracciati.  
Il venerdì invece, fece domanda per poter essere assunto nella caffetteria hipster appena fuori dal campus. Harry amava particolarmente quel posto, ed era stato proprio lui a spronarlo. Ricorda ancora una delle loro conversazioni su quella caffetteria. (“Indie, Louis! Non è hipster, è indie.” “E’ hipster, Harry. Dì la verità, vuoi che inizi a lavorare lì soltanto perché così puoi usare il mio sconto dipendenti per poter prendere il tuo caffè hipster.”)  
Lo avevano assunto su due piedi. Harry allora lo aveva portato fuori a mangiare hamburger e frullati per festeggiare, e poi erano tornati all’appartamento di Louis per guardare commedie romantiche su Netflix. (Ma prima Louis lanciò senza troppe cerimonie le rose rosse ormai appassite che gli aveva portato Nick nella spazzatura.) Harry tornò a casa verso mezzanotte, dopo che Louis gli aveva assicurato che sarebbe stato in grado di dormire da solo nel suo appartamento. Si addormentò sul suo divano. Piccoli passi.  
Harry venne a casa sua sabato, con Liam al seguito, e tutti e tre riarrangiarono completamente l’appartamento di Louis. Trascorsero la giornata a spostare mobili e riordinare il tutto con la musica ad alto volume che gli teneva compagnia, e quando scese la sera decisero di riposarsi e guardare la trilogia originale di _Star Wars._ Louis ed Harry si sistemarono sul divano, avvolti l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro, mentre Liam prese posto sulla poltrona oversize. I due si addormentarono nel bel mezzo del film _Il Ritorno Dello Jedi_ e si svegliarono alle prime ore del mattino, di domenica, e sulla fronte di Harry c’era attaccato un post-it da parte di Liam che diceva ‘vai a letto’. Dopo aver borbottato di essere stanco del divano, Louis, assonnato, condusse Harry verso la sua camera da letto. Si sistemarono nel suo letto e si raggomitolarono l’uno accanto all’altro, dormendo fino alle dieci. Quella era la prima volta che riusciva a dormire nella sua camera da letto dopo… dopo l’incidente.  
Zayn venne a cena a casa sua domenica sera, dopo il loro incontro. Harry preparò le lasagne, mentre Louis si occupò di preparare l’insalata e di tagliare il pane all’aglio. I tre presero posto intorno al tavolo di Louis e parlarono per ore in compagnia di ottimo cibo. Louis era segretamente soddisfatto di come Zayn fosse riuscito ad uscire rapidamente dal suo guscio intorno ad Harry e di come fossero subito andati d’accordo. Harry mise gli avanzi della cena in alcuni contenitori, mandando a casa Zayn con un’abbondante porzione di lasagna, promettendogli che sarebbe stata ancora più buona il giorno dopo, se scaldata in forno. Harry rimase lì con lui per aiutarlo a pulire la cucina, e se ne andò soltanto quando Louis gli promise che se la sarebbe cavata a stare da solo per quella notte. Dormì da solo nel suo letto per la prima volta da quando era tornato a casa, stringendo stretto a sé Rainbow Bear.  
Il suo primo giorno di lavoro fu di lunedì. Trascorse il pomeriggio seguendo come un’ombra la sua nuova collega Jesy; era una ragazza molto dolce e simpatica, aveva un’energia pazzesca e si ritrovarono ad andare subito d’accordo mentre lei gli mostrava le cose basilari, compreso esattamente come fare un buon caffè macchiato. (Per quanto ne sapeva Louis, doveva soltanto versare il latte sopra la schiuma del caffè, ma a quanto pare c’erano persone molto più esigenti riguardo al loro caffè, molto più di Harry, quindi tenne la bocca chiusa.) La ragazza gli lasciò persino provare a servire alcuni clienti da solo verso la fine del suo turno, e lui riesce a servire tutti con cordialità, sorridendo e preparando un espresso davvero niente male per essere una delle sue prime volte. Louis poi raccontò tutto ad Harry con un tono di orgoglio nella voce, seduto sul bancone della cucina mentre il riccio preparava loro del tofu e verdure saltate in padella per cena (“Tofu, Haz? Davvero?” “Abbiamo mangiato troppe schifezze ultimamente, Lou. Ti piacerà, lo prometto.”) Guardarono insieme la prima puntata di _The Bachelor_ , e Louis mangiò con gusto ogni boccone del suo pasto nonostante le sue iniziali proteste; Harry un po’ studiava e un po’ guardava la televisione accanto a lui, borbottando su come quel programma incentivasse stereotipi sessisti.  
Louis si presentò al suo primo turno mattutino, martedì, con gli occhi ancora annebbiati dal sonno, non abituato ad alzarsi così presto la mattina. Jesy rise, allungandogli una tazza di caffè bollente mentre lei iniziava a sistemare le ultime cose per l’apertura. Dopo il lavoro, il giovane ebbe una sessione con James. Gli era mancato tantissimo parlare con lui, doveva essere sincero, e dopo la loro chiacchierata si sentì subito meglio. Nell’esatto momento in cui lasciò l’ufficio di James, venne assalito da quell’uragano biondo di Niall, il quale lo trascinò verso la sala comune per prendere tè e biscotti. (“Ora sei un mio _visitatore_ , Bender!”)  
Quella sera stessa preparò la cena per Harry tutto da solo, cacciandolo fuori dalla cucina ogni qualvolta il riccio entrava con l’intento di aiutarlo. Conscio del disastro dei pancakes, quella volta Louis seguì la ricetta alla lettera, ed il pollo ripieno di mozzarella avvolto nel prosciutto era venuto fuori una meraviglia, così come anche il suo purè di patate. Mangiarono seduti a tavola con la televisione spenta, parlando del più e del meno, e gli occhi verdissimi di Harry brillavano di una scintilla particolare e bellissima mentre insieme brindavano al nuovo esperimento ben riuscito di Louis in cucina con dei bicchieri di soda.  
Giorno dopo giorno, Louis rimette insieme i pezzi della sua vita.  
 _Va tutto bene. Veramente bene._  
Louis apre la porta del suo appartamento e la spalanca, appendendo le chiavi al gancio posto proprio vicino all’entrata. Si libera velocemente delle sue Vans e si toglie di dosso il cappotto, buttandosi poi a peso morto sul divano e afferrando la sua copia di Us, andando direttamente alla pagina intitolata ‘ _Chi lo indossa meglio?_ ’. Sta giudicando con occhio critico Kim Kardashian e Katy Perry quando sente il suo telefono ronzargli in tasca.  
  
 **Harry: Che ne dici del cibo cinese di Mr. Wang per stasera? Perché io ne ho terribilmente voglia.**  
  
Louis sorride mentre digita la sua risposta.  
  
 ** _Louis: Questa è una nuova tecnica di abbordaggio, H? No perché se fosse così credimi, hai bisogno di lavorarci ancora per molto._**  
  
La risposta di Harry arriva quasi immediatamente.  
  
 **Harry: sei un’idiota.**  
  
Louis ridacchia e risponde al suo amico con una serie di emoji di ciotole di riso, bacchette e biscotti della fortuna.  
  
 **Harry: sarò lì tra un’ora o poco più.**  
  
Louis allora risponde con un semplice ‘okay’ ed una faccina sorridente prima di annidarsi nuovamente sul divano e girare la pagina successiva della sua rivista, dove legge un ‘ _Le star sono proprio come NOI!_ ’  
 _Oh si, Chris Evans è proprio come me, guardalo mentre fa la spesa. Dio, quella barba lo rende così sexy. Guardatelo. Cristo, è bellissimo. Ooh, forse io ed Harry potremmo guardare Captain America – The Winter Soldier stasera? O no… qual è quella commedia che a lui piace tanto, quella con tante storie intrecciate ambientata a Natale? Dovremmo assolutamente vedere quella. No, ma c’è anche Sebastian Stan in The Winter Soldier. Due al prezzo di uno. Lascerò che Harry scelga. Il che è ridicolo perché di sicuro sceglierà la commedia, quindi magari dovrei anticiparmi e metterla già-_  
I suoi pensieri vengono interrotti da un colpo alla sua porta.  
Louis aggrotta la fronte. Non aspetta nessuno se non Harry.  
 _Ed è impossibile che sia lui perché mi ha scritto nemmeno un minuto fa dicendomi che non sarebbe stato qui prima di un’ora, a meno che non abbia una macchina del tempo di cui non mi ha detto nulla._  
Sospirando, mette da parte la rivista e si alza dal divano. Si avvicina alla porta e la apre, gelando completamente quando nota Nick dall’altra parte. Indossa il suo costoso cappotto color cammello, ed una sciarpa antracite è avvolta intorno al suo collo. I suoi capelli sono sparati verso l’alto, in un ciuffo perfettamente ordinato come al solito, ma il suo volto sembra stanco; ha la pelle pallida e due enormi occhiaie sotto agli occhi.  
“Ciao,” dice cautamente il ragazzo.  
“Che cosa ci fai qui?” Chiede Louis, con la voce più alta di un’ottava.  
Solo a quel punto il castano nota che Nick tiene il suo cappotto nero tra le braccia e glielo sta porgendo.  
“Lo hai lasciato al ristorante.”  
Louis prende il cappotto, stringendolo contro il suo petto. “Non mi aspettavo di riaverlo.”  
“Louis, di certo non avrei lasciato lì il tuo cappotto. Cazzo, mi conosci.” Sospira Nick.  
“Bene, grazie per avermi riportato il cappotto, Nick,” dice bruscamente. “Ci vediamo.”  
Comincia a chiudere la porta. Dio, come si permette di presentarsi in quel modo a casa sua? Con quale faccia tosta? Dopo tutto ciò che ha fatto e detto…  
“Aspetta!” Esclama lui, spingendo la mano contro la porta per evitare che lui la chiudesse. “Posso entrare?”  
Louis stringe gli occhi ed un moto di rabbia prende possesso delle sue membra.  
“No.”  
Tenta di chiudere di nuovo la porta ma Nick lo ferma ancora una volta, mettendo un piede in mezzo ad essa.  
“Nick, giuro su Dio,” scatta Louis. “Ho detto di no.”  
“Louis, per favore,” dice il giovane, con un accenno di disperazione nella voce. “Dobbiamo parlare.”  
“Oh, quindi _adesso_ vuoi parlare,” ride amaramente Louis.  
“Che cosa-”  
“Ti sei appena presentato a casa mia inaspettatamente dopo una settimana per poter parlare? Si. Okay.”  
“Ma Louis-”  
“Non hai mai chiamato. Non mi hai mai inviato un messaggio. Cosa cazzo ti aspettavi? Che io cadessi di nuovo ai tuoi piedi solo perché mi hai riportato il cappotto?”  
“Ho pensato-”  
“Sai cosa? Non ho niente da dirti.”  
“Ma io ho qualcosa da dirti,” lo implora Nick. “Per favore. Posso entrare?”  
Louis lo guarda a lungo e si sorprende quando dentro di sé non prova nulla. Niente farfalle, niente ginocchia tremolanti, niente di niente. Solo una gran rabbia ed un gran rimorso, e forse qualcosa simile all’affetto, perché comunque Nick gli è stato accanto per un anno e mezzo. Sospira poi e finalmente spalanca la porta, facendogli cenno di entrare. Meglio chiarire questa situazione una volta per tutte.  
“Grazie,” replica Nick mentre entra.  
“Qualunque cosa tu abbia da dire, fallo in fretta.” Dice Louis con tono tagliente.  
“Louis-” dice il ragazzo, avvicinandosi piano a lui per cercare un contatto, contatto che prontamente lui schiva.  
“Non toccarmi,” dice fermamente.  
Nick allora fa un passo indietro, alzando le mani. “Scusa,” risponde il giovane. Inizia poi a togliersi la sciarpa e sbottona il cappotto, facendoselo scivolare di dosso.  
“Non c’è bisogno che tu ti tolga il cappotto,” afferma Louis. “Non resterai qui a lungo.”  
“Ho bisogno di parlare con te! Perché hai così tanta fretta di liberarti di me?”  
“Harry sta arrivando per cenare insieme e non voglio che ti trovi qui quando arriverà.”  
“Ah, davvero?” Chiede Nick, alzando un sopracciglio. “E come mai?”  
“Perché lo turberebbe.” Sbotta Louis.  
“E non possiamo di certo turbare il povero animo del Boy-Scout, vero?” Dice ancora Nick, un accenno di sfida nella sua voce.  
“Vuole spaccarti la faccia,” aggiunge il giovane, fissandolo. “Ed io non lo fermerò. Quindi vediamo di fare in fretta.”  
Nick allora si guarda intorno con la fronte corrugata. “Hai ridecorato.”  
“Avevo bisogno di un cambiamento.”  
Il ragazzo si acciglia mentre studia il nuovo arredamento della casa, prestando particolarmente attenzione alle foto poste sul comodino in soggiorno. Si avvicina al divano e prende la foto incorniciata di Louis ed Harry che ora si trova in bella vista sul tavolino. “Boy-Scout sta marcando il territorio, a quanto vedo.”  
“Che cazzo dovrebbe significare?”  
“Solo… ha fatto la sua mossa velocemente.”  
Louis alza un sopracciglio, ma decide di non dare troppa importanza a quelle parole. “Sei qui per commentare le mie scelte di decorazione o hai davvero qualcosa da dirmi?”  
“Si, si,” dice Nick, scuotendo la testa mentre posa la foto. “Scusami.”  
Il giovane si siede poi sul divano. Louis invece prende posto al tavolo, lontano da lui. Nick allora lo guarda, confuso. “Okay, potresti venire a sederti qui per favore?”  
“No.”  
“Perché no?”  
“Voglio stare seduto qui,” dice ostinatamente Louis.  
“Gesù, Louis, ci sto provando!” Grida Nick con frustrazione. “Potresti darmi un po’ di tregua?”  
“Perché dovrei?”  
“Perché ti stai comportando in questo modo?”  
Louis allora indica la porta. “Vuoi per caso essere cacciato fuori?”  
“No, voglio parlarti!”  
“Continui a ripeterlo,” afferma Louis. “Eppure non hai ancora detto nulla.”  
“Stai rendendo le cose difficili,” borbotta Nick.  
“Se dobbiamo parlare, allora lo faremo alle mie condizioni. Capito?”  
“Bene,” Nick si alza dal divano e si avvicina al tavolo, tirando fuori la sedia accanto alla sua.  
“No,” dice Louis, mettendo una mano sulla sedia per evitare che Nick prendesse posto lì. “Tu ti siedi laggiù.”  
Il giovane sospira pesantemente mentre si fa il giro del tavolo e prende posto di fronte a lui. Si toglie il cappotto, appendendolo allo schienale della sedia, poi si priva anche della sciarpa. Louis alza un sopracciglio ed apre la bocca per protestare.  
“Sto sudando, Louis,” sbotta Nick. “Dacci un taglio. Mi ci vorranno due secondi per rimettere il cappotto.”  
Louis allora chiude di nuovo la bocca, ed i due si fissano semplicemente a vicenda.  
“Sto aspettando,” dice il castano alla fine, appoggiandosi allo schienale e guardando Nick con espressione corrucciata.  
“Sono andato in quella località sciistica lo scorso fine settimana,” dice infine il ragazzo. “Ho portato Greg con me.”  
“Spero vi sia piaciuto il massaggio di coppia,” sbuffa Louis.  
“Non ero in buona compagnia.” Ammette Nick. “A malapena ho sciato. Non ho preso parte alla maggior parte dei trattamenti termali. Ho passato la maggior parte del week-end ad ubriacarmi nel bar del resort, ad essere sincero.”  
“Ah beh, sarebbe stato un gran fine settimana per me,” dice Louis sarcasticamente.  
“Ho pensato molto a te.”  
“E?”  
Nick prende un respiro profondo prima di continuare.  
“Mi dispiace per com’è andata a finire l’altra sera. Mi dispiace davvero. Mi sono comportato da stupido e da stronzo. Voglio dire… a cosa stavo pensando? Champagne? Per qualcuno che era appena uscito dalla riabilitazione? Avresti dovuto vedere la faccia di Greg quando gli ho raccontato cosa è successo.”  
“Quindi ti è servito Greg per farti capire che quello che hai fatto è stato-”  
“Lo so, lo so,” dice il ragazzo velocemente, massaggiandosi le tempie. “È stato stupido. Così stupido. È così stupido che quasi è divertente.”  
Louis incrocia le braccia al petto ed alza le sopracciglia, completamente impassibile. Non sta facendo sul serio, vero? Venire qui a dirgli che trova la cosa divertente crede che risolverà le cose? Lo sta facendo incazzare ancora di più, a dir la verità.  
“Andiamo,” dice Nick debolmente mentre alza lo sguardo su di lui. “Dovresti ridere, no?”  
“No, perché non è divertente,” risponde bruscamente. “Non posso credere di dovertelo specificare.”  
“Okay, okay,” si arrende il giovane. “Non è divertente. Capito.”  
“Non sono sicuro tu abbia capito del tutto, ma va bene.”  
Nick vacilla a quelle parole.  
“Stiamo davvero lasciando che uno stupido litigio rovini la nostra relazione?”  
“Non è uno stupido litigio, e non è l’unico.” Specifica Louis.  
“Siamo stati insieme quasi due anni, Louis! Non possiamo semplicemente mandare all’aria tutto in questo modo. Ci amiamo, non è così?”  
“Davvero?” Chiede il giovane.  
Nick sembra preso alla sprovvista.  
“Beh… si… certo che ci amiamo?” Dice il ragazzo, un’espressione confusa sul viso. “Ci divertivamo insieme, giusto?”  
Louis alza un sopracciglio.  
“Okay, forse le cose non sono state poi così divertenti ultimamente. Ma non puoi negare che _ci_ _siamo_ divertiti insieme, Louis. Io ti faccio ridere. O almeno prima ci riuscivo.” Fa una pausa, sospirando pesantemente. “Cazzo, Louis, io ti voglio ancora. Questo non dovrebbe contare qualcosa?”  
Louis pensa a tutte le sessioni che ha avuto con James. “ _‘Lui mi vuole.’ È una risposta interessante considerando che state insieme da un anno e mezzo._ ” Pensa a ciò che gli ha detto Niall quella volta in cui Zayn gli ha tagliato i capelli. “ _Questo è il minimo indispensabile. Non vuoi di più?_ ” Pensa alla settimana trascorsa con Harry, alle cose che ha provato, come si è sentito, cosa gli ha detto quella sera mentre gli curava le ferite. “ _Lui non era il ragazzo giusto per te._ ”  
“Ma questo non è abbastanza.” Replica Louis, tranquillo ma con tono serio e deciso.  
Rimangono in silenzio dopo ciò. Nick prende un grosso respiro e poi si sfrega le mani sul viso. Louis sente mille emozioni attraversargli il corpo in quel momento, e vorrebbe che Harry fosse lì con lui a sostenerlo, a tenergli la mano, anche se forse, pensandoci, è meglio che non ci sia. Sarebbe finita male.  
“Perché è così difficile? Perché non riesco a parlare con te?”  
“Onestamente, siamo mai stato in grado di parlare, noi due?” Chiede Louis. “Oltre che a parlare di cose superficiali.”  
“Non siamo mai stati i tipi da discorsi profondi,” dice il giovane con un piccolo sorriso sul volto. “Siamo sempre stati… distratti da altro.”  
“Nick, sii serio.”  
“Lo sono,” risponde Nick con tono onesto. Si guarda per un secondo le mani e poi porta di nuovo gli occhi su di lui. “Stiamo parlando adesso.”  
“Si, lo stiamo facendo,” dice Louis, rilassando per un attimo le spalle. Può farcela, può farcela. “Non pensi che stavamo solo… non lo so… perdendo tempo? Cosa stavamo facendo? Voglio dire… non abbiamo mai parlato del futuro. Tra qualche mese ti laurei, ti trasferirai a New York e noi… non abbiamo mai parlato di cosa sarebbe successo, di cosa avrei fatto io. Nemmeno una volta. Non pensi che ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato in questo? Io credo di si.”  
“Non… non l’ho mai pensata in questo modo.”  
“Esattamente. Non ci hai mai pensato. E francamente, neanche io. Non si tratta solo di quello che è successo la scorsa settimana, non si tratta solo dello champagne o del week-end sciistico o delle feste. Riguarda noi, riguarda il fatto che non siamo assolutamente sulla stessa pagina. Ho bisogno di stare con qualcuno che mi capisca a pieno, qualcuno che supporti la mia sobrietà, ovviamente.”  
“Posso essere migliore in questo, a proposito. Posso farlo.” Interviene Nick. “Posso provarci.”  
“Oh, andiamo, Nick,” dice Louis gentilmente. “Dici sul serio? Io non credo. E non lo sto dicendo per sembrare uno stronzo, sto solo cercando di essere onesto. L’hai detto anche tu al Ringraziamento. Hai detto che non pensavi di essere tagliato per questo. Lo ricordo.”  
“L’ho detto, non è così?”  
“E non penso tu voglia davvero stare con me. Semplicemente non vuoi rimanere da solo.”  
“Odio stare da solo,” ammette Nick. “Non sono bravo in questo. Cazzo, non sono nemmeno riuscito ad andare da solo in quel resort per farti un dispetto. Ci sono andato con Greg.”  
“Credo che questo sia un motivo abbastanza valido per non stare più insieme, non credi?”  
“Non è quello che intendevo-”  
“Ma è così. Non posso… non posso stare con qualcuno che ha paura di stare da solo, non posso farlo. Sto ancora cercando di capire un sacco di cose, ma so che voglio molto più di questo. Molto più di semplice divertimento. Ed anche tu.”  
Restano seduti in silenzio dopo ciò. E Louis si sente… rilassato, svuotato, come se un enorme macigno si fosse tolto dal suo cuore. E’… finita.  
“Immagino che non eravamo fatti per stare insieme, non eravamo destinati a durare,” dice tristemente Nick. “Non è così?”  
“Già,” respira Louis. “E’ così. Tutto quello che è successo negli ultimi mesi… ha solo accelerato la rottura.”  
Nick allora si guarda le mani, prendendo un respiro tremante.  
“E’ davvero finita, non è vero?”  
“Si,” risponde lui. “È finita.”  
“Wow,” risponde il giovane, quasi sottovoce. “Merda.” Alza lo sguardo su di Louis, con espressione aperta e vulnerabile. “Non… non tutto era così brutto tra di noi, vero? Sono… sono stato un cattivo fidanzato?”  
Il cuore di Louis, suo malgrado, si stringe un po’. È pur sempre stato accanto a lui per molto tempo e, nonostante la loro storia fosse basata più su una cosa puramente fisica che sentimentale, Nick è stato importante.  
“No,” dice quindi con un lieve sorriso. “Sei stato abbastanza bravo, un buon fidanzato.”  
“Promesso?”  
“Noi… solo… non siamo fatti per stare insieme, non siamo ciò di cui abbiamo bisogno. Ma ciò non significa che non sia stata una bellissima avventura. Ciò non significa che non abbiamo avuto qualcosa.”  
“Mi dispiace di non poter essere ciò di cui hai bisogno.” Dice Nick con tono rassegnato e triste.  
“Dispiace anche a me,” replica Louis. “Ma nemmeno io sono ciò di cui tu hai bisogno.”  
Nick annuisce, prendendo un respiro profondo ed alzandosi in piedi.  
“Dovrei andare. Non voglio essere qui quando arriverà Harry.”  
Louis annuisce piano.  
“Ehi, Nick?” Lo chiama quando Nick apre la porta.  
Il ragazzo si ferma e lo guarda, con una certa aspettativa negli occhi.  
“Si?”  
“Sono contento di aver chiarito le cose. Stammi bene.”  
Nick sorride, un sorriso che però non arriva agli occhi. Un sorriso rassegnato.  
“Sono contento anche io. Ciao, Louis.”  
  
  
  
 

  
  
  
********

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry parcheggia l’auto in uno spazio fuori dall’edificio di Louis. Spegne il motore e fa un respiro profondo, appoggiando la fronte contro il volante.  
 _Devo dirglielo.  
Non appena attraverso la porta. _  
Il riccio gira la testa, guardando il grosso sacchetto di cibo cinese poggiato sul sedile del passeggero, un invitante profumo si è sollevato in tutto l’abitacolo, facendo venire un certo languorino al suo stomaco.  
 _Okay, glielo dirò mentre ceniamo.  
O dopo cena.  
O magari glielo dirò prima di guardare qualsiasi cosa Louis abbia scelto di guardare su Netflix_  
Controlla quindi l’orologio. Le sei e ventotto.  
 _Glielo dirò alle otto.  
No.  
Alle otto e ventotto. Sei la mia testimone, Olivia. Glielo dirò alle otto e ventotto. Promesso. _  
Harry annuisce risolutamente a quel pensiero. Afferra la sua tracolla ed il sacchetto di cibo cinese e scende dalla macchina. Sbatte la portiera e chiude l’auto, ripetendo silenziosamente nella sua testa il suo nuovo mantra per darsi coraggio.  
 _Otto e ventotto. Otto e ventotto. Otto e ventot-_  
I suoi occhi si posano poi su un SUV a lui piuttosto familiare e quindi si blocca, lasciando quasi cadere a terra la busta con il cibo.  
 _Che cazzo ci fa lui qui?_  
Harry rimane praticamente fermo dov’è, quasi come se gli arti non volessero più collaborare, come se fossero improvvisamente fatti di piombo. Lancia un’occhiata alle finestre di Louis e poi torna a guardare la macchina.  
 _No. No, no, no, no, nononono._ _Cosa ci fa Nick qui?_  
Per un momento, il giovane si sente quasi paralizzato dall’indecisione.  
 _Devo entrare? O torno in macchina e rimango seduto lì finché Nick non toglie le tende? Che cazzo sta succedendo? Cosa dovrei fare? Devo mandare un messaggio a Louis? Chiamarlo?_  
Alla fine, Harry fa un respiro profondo ed inizia a camminare verso l’entrata con determinazione.  
 _Sai cosa? Louis sa che sto arrivando. Va bene. Bene, bene, bene. Va tutto magnificamente._  
Digita il codice per poter entrare nell’edificio e spalanca la porta. Prende un altro respiro costante e si dirige verso le scale, stringendo al petto il sacchetto pieno di cibo quasi come se fosse uno scudo mentre sale i primi gradini.  
Incontra Nick dopo aver superato la prima rampa. Harry lo nota per primo; il ragazzo sembra perso nei suoi pensieri, con un’espressione triste sul volto mentre si avvolge la sciarpa intorno al collo. Nell’istante in cui vede Harry, il suo viso si indurisce.  
“Ciao, Boy-Scout,” dice con un ghigno.  
“Che cazzo ci fai qui?” Sbotta subito il riccio.  
“Bene, bene, bene. Cosa abbiamo qui?” Chiede Nick, avvicinandosi a lui. Afferra il sacchetto, sbirciando all’interno di esso. “Ooooh, cinese. Louis ama il cibo cinese. Non sei il migliore amico che si possa desiderare?”  
Harry gli tira via la busta dalle mani.  
“Fatti gli affari tuoi.”  
“Scommetto che hai preso anche il pollo al sesamo,” ribatte il giovane. “Proprio come un bravo Boy-Scout, sempre preparato. Questo è il vostro motto, vero?”  
“Non ha alcun senso ciò che hai appena detto,” scatta il riccio. “E poi, so che a Louis piace il pollo al sesamo, quindi l’ho preso. Perché non dovrei prendergli ciò che più gli piace?”  
“E tu sai sempre cosa gli piace, non è vero?”  
“Non stavi andando via?”  
“Andiamo, Boy-Scout, sii più gentile. Perché ti comporti sempre in modo così ostile?”  
“Senti, stronzo, ora non ho più alcun motivo per continuare a fingere di essere gentile con te.”  
“Sono offeso.”  
“Si, scommetto che lo sei.” Fa un passo verso Nick e poi inizia a salire le scale, superandolo. “La porta è di là.”  
“Lo stai facendo da molto? Sai, portargli la cena? E poi cosa fate? Vi rannicchiate insieme sul divano e guardate un film?”  
Il riccio si ferma sulla tromba delle scale e si volta per guardare di nuovo Nick.  
“No, a volte cucino,” dice Harry, inclinando il mento con aria di sfida mentre si avvicina a lui. “E ti dirò di più. La scorsa sera, ha cucinato Louis ed è stato fantastico. Ha detto che è stato il primo pasto che abbia mai cucinato da solo, e lo ha fatto per me.”  
Qualcosa lampeggia negli occhi di Nick, ma è fin troppo veloce per capire di cosa si tratta.  
“Gesù, non hai proprio perso tempo ad insinuare le tue radici, vero? Onestamente, Boy-Scout, non ti ho dato il giusto merito.”  
“Non è come pensi,” dice Harry con tono neutro.  
“Certo che non lo è, Harry,” dice il ragazzo con una risata amara. “Ogni traccia di me è praticamente scomparsa da quell’appartamento.”  
“È stata una decisione di Louis.”  
“E sono sicuro che tu eri proprio lì, pronto ad aiutarlo.”  
“Perché sei qui?”  
“Oh, siamo tornati a questo, si?” Chiede Nick. “Se proprio vuoi saperlo, dovevo parlare con Louis.”  
“Perché.”  
“Per vedere se le cose tra di noi si potessero risolvere.”  
Harry sente un nodo formarsi nella fossa del suo stomaco, uno strano peso prende possesso del suo cuore ed il suo intero corpo si tende a quelle parole.  
“E?”  
Nick lo guarda con occhi attenti, chiaramente godendo del disagio che aveva appena mostrato. Harry si stringe il sacchetto sul petto, rifiutandosi di rompere il contatto visivo.  
“Ha detto che è finita,” dice poi il giovane.  
Il riccio sente la tensione lasciare gradualmente le sue spalle, il corpo si rilassa. Era pronto a tutto, a sentire che Louis magari fosse ritornato sui suoi passi, che voleva di nuovo provarci con Nick, ma a quanto pare ha davvero deciso di chiudere definitivamente con quel capitolo della sua vita, e non potrebbe essere più felice.  
“Peccato.” Dice infine.  
“Oh, falla finita, Harry. Non mi inganni.”  
“Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando.” Dice Harry innocentemente.  
“Non sei minimamente dispiaciuto del fatto che sia finita tra me e Louis.”  
“No, davvero, sono devastato,” risponde sarcasticamente. “Bella chiacchierata, Nick, ma la nostra cena si sta raffreddando. Ciao.”  
Harry si volta ed inizia di nuovo a salire le scale. Sente Nick iniziare a fare qualche passo, segno che sta andando anche lui via, ma poi i passi si fermano e lo sente borbottare un “Gesù Cristo,” sottovoce.  
“Non avrebbe mai funzionato tra me e Louis, comunque,” dice poi Nick.  
“Perché no?” Chiede Harry da sopra le sue spalle.  
“Perché è innamorato di te.”  
Harry a quel punto spalanca gli occhi ed inciampa su un gradino, afferrando la ringhiera con una mano giusto in tempo per evitare di sfracellarsi su quelle scale. Il cibo nella busta per poco non si rovescia, il riccio riesce a salvarlo proprio all’ultimo secondo. Il cuore gli batte forte nel petto, così tanto che quasi sembra voglia sfondare la sua gabbia toracica, sia per la sua quasi caduta sia per il commento di Nick. Si prende un momento per riuscire a stabilizzarsi e, quando è sicuro che finalmente le sue gambe siano in grado di reggerlo, si volta di scatto verso il ragazzo, con espressione sconvolta.  
“Che cosa hai appena detto?”  
“Mi hai sentito,” dice Nick senza battere ciglio, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, nessun accenno di derisione o altro nella sua voce.  
“Lo ha… lo ha _detto_ lui?” Chiede il giovane, balbettando perché, insomma… quelle parole continuano a rimbombargli nelle pareti del cranio.  
 _Perché è innamorato di te. È innamorato di te._  
“No,” risponde semplicemente Nick. “Ma è così. E sappiamo entrambi benissimo che anche tu sei innamorato di lui, quindi non cercare nemmeno di negarlo perché si capisce dal modo in cui lo guardi.”  
Harry a quel punto sta boccheggiando come un pesce fuor d’acqua, incapace di dire qualcosa.  
“Non sono così stupido come pensi, Boy-Scout,” continua il ragazzo. “E tu non sei così discreto come credi di essere.”  
“Io-”  
“Gliel’hai detto?”  
“Non sono affari tuoi questi,” dice Harry con fermezza.  
“Ti ho detto di smetterla, Harry,” sbotta Nick, avanzando verso di lui. “Perché non glielo hai detto?”  
“Lui… io… noi…” Balbetta il riccio, non sapendo proprio cosa rispondere.  
“Voglio dire, ora sono fuori dai giochi. Non c’è più alcun ostacolo sulla tua strada. Cosa ti ferma?”  
“Non parlerò con te di questa cosa.”  
“Sei troppo spaventato? È questo?”  
“Ti ho detto che non voglio parlare di questa cosa con te, Nick.”  
“E’ una semplice domanda, Harry. Glielo hai detto o no?”  
“Senti, stronzo, torna da dove sei venuto e smettila!”  
“Rispondi alla fottuta domanda, Boy-Scout,” dice il giovane a denti stretti. “Si o no?”  
“No!” Esclama allora Harry. “Non gliel’ho detto!”  
Nick sorride trionfante. “Come pensavo.”  
Harry allora distoglie lo sguardo da lui, facendo scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli. Sudore gli imperla la fronte, ed il battito del suo cuore è aumentato, tanto che quasi lo sente in gola. Se non se ne va subito da lì, finirà per avere una specie di crisi di nervi. Questa conversazione è assurda e lo sta facendo impazzire.  
“Lui non sa che lo ami,” dice Nick dopo un momento.  
“Si, lo sa.”  
Perché è così, vero? Lui lo sa, solo che è troppo spaventato per ammetterlo.  
“So che tu e Louis avete un rapporto tutto vostro, che siete tipo anime gemelle e tutte quelle cose lì, ma anche io lo conosco, forse in un modo a te estraneo, che tu lo voglia ammettere o no. E ti dico che lui non lo sa.”  
“Le cose sono diverse ora,” annaspa il riccio, soppesando però le parole di Nick.  
“Stai aspettando che te lo dica lui per primo? Che faccia la prima mossa, è così? È per questo motivo che stai organizzando tutte queste cene e queste serate intime solo per voi due, Harry? Speri che durante una di queste sere Louis ti guardi e realizzi che sei tu il suo grande amore, l’unico e solo? Che ti ringrazierà per il cibo cinese e poi ti confesserà il suo amore eterno e vivrete così per sempre felici e contenti?”  
Harry sussulta appena, le parole di Nick gli entrano nella testa e rimbombano come un martello pneumatico.  
“Non ti facevo un tale vigliacco,” continua. “Almeno io ho avuto le palle di dire a Louis che lo amavo.”  
“Chiudi il becco,” sibila il riccio. “Tu non sai nulla di me. E non sai nulla di noi.”  
“Ne so abbastanza.”  
“Oh andiamo, smettila! Non è così, non mi conosci e non conosci Louis bene come lo conosco io, o non staresti uscendo da quella porta.”  
Nick indietreggia ora.  
“So che non hai una bella opinione di me, Harry,” dice poi sottovoce.  
Il riccio grugnisce in accordo.  
“Lo capisco, davvero. Francamente, non ti biasimo per ciò che pensi di me. Non sono mai stato… gentile con te. Ma solo… vedevo il modo in cui Louis ti guardava- ti _guarda,_ e questo mi faceva…”  
Nick a quel punto si allontana, scrollando le spalle. Harry guarda il pavimento, sentendo le guance scottare sempre di più.  
“Ad ogni modo, spero tu sappia che l’ho amato. So che pensi il contrario, ma lo amavo. Forse non nel modo in cui aveva bisogno di essere amato, ma era l’unico modo che conoscevo. Spero tu riesca a dargli quella felicità di cui ha bisogno.”  
Nick sospira e si avvolge meglio la sciarpa attorno al collo. Si sistema il capotto e poi lo guarda di nuovo.  
“Ma devi smetterla di comportarti da codardo, cazzo. Louis merita di più. Merita di sapere la verità, specialmente da te tra tutte le persone. Si aspetta questo da te. E tu gli stai mentendo. Stai mentendo da molto tempo, immagino, quindi è ora di darci un taglio e dirgli tutto.”  
Harry si morde a sangue il labbro inferiore e torce le dita delle mani, senza sapere cosa dire.  
“Non lo saprà fino a quando non glielo dirai,” afferma poi Nick.  
Il riccio allora alza lo sguardo su di lui. Nick lo sta fissando con un’espressione dura in volto ma poi gli fa un breve cenno con la testa. Harry annuisce soltanto, stordito da tutto quel discorso. Non si aspettava di certo tutto questo da Nick…  
“Buona cena.”  
Il ragazzo allora gira sui tacchi e scappa giù per le scale, i suoi passi riecheggiano nel silenzio piombato improvvisamente su quei gradini. Harry sente la porta sbattere ed emette un respiro profondo. I polmoni quasi gli fanno male, e non si era reso conto di aver trattenuto il fiato per quasi tutto il tempo in cui ha parlato con Nick.  
“Che cazzo?” Mormora poi. “Che cazzo è successo?”  
Si siede sulle scale, poggiando il sacchetto con il cibo cinese ai suoi piedi. Il suo cuore sta battendo all’impazzata. Si passa una mano tra i capelli e fa alcuni respiri profondi, cercando di far calmare il suo corpo sopraffatto.  
E se Nick avesse ragione? Se Louis non avesse idea che i sentimenti che prova Harry verso di lui non sono di semplice amicizia, ma molto di più? E se davvero fosse un codardo? Dio, quei pensieri non fanno altro che fargli sentire un peso enorme alla bocca dello stomaco. E Louis… lui merita di sapere, è vero. Merita di sapere che lui è il primo pensiero che lo sveglia al mattino e l’ultimo prima di addormentarsi, merita di sapere che per lui il sole sorge e tramonta nei suoi occhi, merita di sapere che un suo solo sorriso è capace di illuminare la sua giornata, merita di sapere che il suo cuore gli appartiene da ormai tanto tempo, merita di sapere che lui è praticamente tutte le cose belle che gli vengono in mente quando pensa alla felicità. Merita di saperlo.  
 _Gesù Cristo._  
I suoi pensieri vengono interrotti dal vibrare del suo telefono nella tasca dei pantaloni. Con mani tremanti, lo afferra e legge il messaggio.  
  
 ** _Louis: Sei scappato con Mr. Wang?_ **  
  
Harry scoppia a ridere mentre gli arrivano altri messaggi da parte del ragazzo.  
  
 ** _Louis: ho sempre saputo che mi avresti lasciato per lui.  
  
Louis: Hazza, sono affamaaaaaatooooooo.  
  
Louis: dov’è il mio cibo? _**  
  
L’ultimo messaggio che gli arriva sono una serie di emoji del teschio.  
Harry allora guarda il display del suo cellulare per controllare l’ora e nota che sono quasi le sette. Fa un altro respiro profondo, poi blocca il telefono e lo fa scivolare di nuovo in tasca.  
 _Alle otto e ventotto devo dirglielo._  
Harry si alza ed afferra la busta.  
 _Perché è innamorato di te.  
Che.cazzo. _  
Harry sale il resto dei gradini e poi cammina lungo il corridoio fino ad arrivare alla porta dell’appartamento di Louis. Bussa piano.  
“È aperto, Haz,” urla Louis. “Finalmente! Sto morendo di fame.”  
Harry allora apre la porta con mani tremanti, cercando di tenere ben saldo il sacchetto di cibo cinese.  
 _Otto e ventotto._  
“Ehi,” risponde vivacemente. “Scusa se mi ci è voluto tanto.”  
 _Glielo dirò alle otto e ventotto. Si._   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco a voi il quattordicesimo capitolo. Torna Nick, ma per poco, e si è tolto definitivamente dalle palle. Cosa ne pensate di ciò che ha detto ad Harry? Cosa deve dire Louis ad Harry di così importante? Vi do un indizio, non è ciò che pensate voi, cioè che lo ama... vi metto ansia, si. Comunque, questo è l'ultimo capitolo fluff... preparatevi ai prossimi...   
> Vi lascio, se volete mi trovate all'hashtag #OwnTheScars o se volete potete lasciarmi una recensione.   
> All the love, Sil xx


	15. Chapter 15

**Own The Scars**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo quindici.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                                        **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _C’è… qualcosa che non va stasera._  
Louis prende un altro bocconcino al granchio e se lo porta alla bocca, lanciando un’occhiata ad Harry cercando di non farsi beccare. Il ragazzo è concentrato intensamente sui suoi noddles, accoltellandoli con le bacchette quasi come se fosse arrabbiato con loro in qualche modo. Un’altra cosa che nota è che non ha mangiato molto; il suo cibo è ancora pieno per metà mentre lui è in costante agitazione, ed i suoi occhi guizzano sull’orologio posto sul muro di fronte a lui quasi ogni minuto.  
“Sei terribilmente silenzioso,” osserva Louis. “Va tutto bene?”  
Harry si porta un boccone di noddles alla bocca e poi poggia la scatola sul tavolino. Si gira verso di lui e gli sorride, ma il sorriso non raggiunge i suoi occhi, ed è spento, e quindi Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
 _Questo è il suo sorriso falso._  
“Scusa,” sospira il riccio, e le sue dita sfiorano il suo ginocchio dolcemente mentre lo dice. “Lunga giornata.”  
Louis allora allaccia il suo mignolo a quello di Harry.  
“Posso fare qualcosa? Vuoi parlarne?”  
“No… non ancora,” dice il giovane, intrecciando il resto delle loro dita insieme, e quel gesto gli fa perdere qualche battito. “Prima raccontami di più sulla tua giornata.”  
Louis lo studia incuriosito per alcuni momenti, chiedendosi cosa possa essere successo oggi ad Harry per averlo sconvolto così tanto.  
 _Forse è successo qualcosa durante la lezione di genetica? No, sta seguendo quel corso solo per divertimento e per avere dei punti di credito in più, e poi è bravissimo quindi non può essere quello. Forse ha litigato con Liam? No, questo è ridicolo, loro non litigano mai. Prima ha detto che ha avuto un incontro con il Professor Higgins, forse è per questo? Ma Harry è uno dei suoi studenti preferiti, non è possibile che sia successo qualcosa con lui? Cosa è successo, Haz?_  
Harry gli offre un altro piccolo sorriso che non raggiunge ancora i suoi occhi, il suo pollice che accarezza dolcemente il palmo della sua mano. Guarda Louis in attesa.  
 _Okay, bene. Non sei pronto a parlare di quello che ti preoccupa? Sicuramente questo ti tirerà su di morale._  
“Quindi,” dice drammaticamente. “Nella puntata di oggi di Louis Diventa Barista-”  
Il riccio ride piano, e una delle sue fossette fa la sua apparizione mentre sorride.  
 _Eccolo qui, il tuo vero sorriso. Dovresti sorridere sempre così._  
“Sono riuscito a preparare un cappuccino decente tutto da solo,” dice con orgoglio, gonfiando il petto. “Voglio dire, la schiuma non era ancora abbastanza cremosa ma comunque! Dopo l’incidente con la macchina per il caffè ieri, per me questo è davvero grandioso. Ed i cappuccini sono la cosa più difficile da preparare, quindi. Si. Viva me.”  
“Viva te.” Ripete Harry, la sua voce bassa e calda. Stringe la mano di Louis e poi la rilascia per poter afferrare di nuovo i suoi noddles.  
“Zayn vuole venire di nuovo a cena domenica,” continua Louis, infilzando un pezzo di pollo al sesamo con la forchetta. “Stavo pensando che le cene di domenica sera potrebbero diventare una cosa stabile, si? Soprattutto una volta che Niall uscirà da Cedar la prossima settimana. Inoltre, Nick è stato qui.”  
Louis si morde il labbro e guarda Harry con la coda dell’occhio, cercando di valutare la sua reazione.  
“Lo so,” dice il riccio dolcemente, portandosi alla bocca un po’ di noddles.  
“Cosa?”  
“L’ho incontrato mentre venivo qui.”  
 _Okay, cazzo. Ecco il motivo per cui è arrabbiato._  
“Devo per caso andare alla ricerca di un corpo sulle scale?” Chiede Louis.  
“L’ho già spostato,” risponde il riccio, scrollando le spalle mentre fa roteare le bacchette nei suoi noddles. Poi alza lo sguardo su di lui e gli fa l’occhiolino. “Perché pensi che fossi in ritardo?”  
“Bene, sono troppo carino per andare in prigione.”  
“Fin troppo carino.”  
“Non che non ti aiuterei a nascondere un corpo. Lo farei.”  
“Lo so,” ridacchia Harry.  
Si guardando l’un l’altro per qualche istante. Harry sembra ancora turbato, nonostante il loro piccolo momento fatto di battute.  
“Cazzo, cosa ti ha detto, Haz? Mi dispiace tanto,” dice in tono colpevole. “Si è presentato qui senza preavviso, lo sai. Non avevo assolutamente idea che sarebbe venuto. Mi ha riportato indietro il cappotto? All’inizio non avevo intenzione di lasciarlo entrare, perché sapevo che stavi arrivando, ma lui ha insistito, diceva che avevamo bisogno di parlare, quindi l’ho fatto entrare e la cosa si è prolungata ed è rimasto più a lungo di quanto-”  
“Lou,” lo interrompe gentilmente il riccio.  
“Si?”  
“Sai che non mi devi alcuna spiegazione, vero?”  
“Si ma… voglio spiegarti lo stesso. Non… non voglio che ci siano segreti tra di noi. Mai più.”  
Un’espressione addolorata attraversa brevemente i lineamenti di Harry, e Louis non riesce proprio a capire il perché. Il giovane poi fa un respiro profondo, ed i suoi occhi si posano nuovamente sull’orologio.  
“Okay, io-”  
“E alla fine comunque è andato tutto bene,” continua Louis. “Abbiamo parlato, seriamente questa volta. Ed abbiamo… deciso di chiudere. Voglio dire, per me era già finita quella sera al ristorante, ma ora è _davvero_ finita, capisci? Perché abbiamo finalmente chiarito ed abbiamo capito che non c’era più nulla che ci tenesse insieme. È stato strano ma allo stesso tempo ora mi sento… sollevato? Perché so che abbiamo chiuso da persone civili e questo… questo è un bene.”  
Harry gli sorride dolcemente.  
“Sono contento.”  
“Si, anche io,” dice Louis. Allunga la forchetta per prendere l’ultimo bocconcino di granchio, scrutando Harry. “Ti dispiace se lo prendo?”  
“Tutto tuo.”  
“Okay, che diavolo c’è che non va?” Dice poi il castano all’improvviso, stanco del comportamento del suo amico.  
Harry lo guarda, sorpreso.  
“C-cosa?”  
Louis lo guarda in modo accusatorio, puntandolo con le bacchette.  
“Questi sono i tuoi preferiti, ed in pratica hai lasciato che li mangiassi tutti io. Non lo fai mai.” Louis lascia cadere il bocconcino nella scatola. “Quindi dimmi, cosa sta succedendo? Perché ti comporti in modo strano?”  
Il riccio lo fissa per qualche istante, senza parole.  
“E poi, continui a guardare l’orologio come se dovessi andare da qualche parte,” aggiunge Louis. “Non credere che non lo abbia notato.”  
Harry sospira, torcendosi le mani e guardando a terra.  
“Senti Harry, se stai attraversando un periodo difficile o hai qualche problema, vorrei sapere di cosa si tratta. Voglio esserci per te così come tu ci sei sempre stato per me. Quindi per favore, dimmi cosa succede? So che c’è qualcosa che ti preoccupa.”  
“Okay… Gesù… io solo… okay.”  
“Haz, ora mi stai spaventando. Parlami, ti prego.”  
“Ti ricordi il mio tirocinio a Boston?”  
“Certo,” replica lui, accigliandosi. “Oh, cazzo, lo hanno annullato? Cosa è-”  
Harry scuote la testa, mordendosi il labbro. Louis si sente sempre più nervoso.  
“No. In realtà… ho scoperto che io ero la loro prima scelta?”  
“Harry!” Grida Louis, colpendogli piano il ginocchio. “Vedi… e tu che pensavi che non ti avrebbero nemmeno preso in considerazione. Te l’avevo detto! La prima scelta! Sono così orgoglioso di te.”  
Il giovane sorride piano, e Louis stringe gli occhi, guardandolo.  
“Quindi… qual è il problema? Non è una buona notizia, Haz? Perché cavolo sei così nervoso e strano?”  
“Okay, hanno questo prestigioso programma all’università di Boston. Il… uhm… Programma di selezione all’università di medicina. Si, è proprio ciò che sembra. In poche parole, grazie a questo corso potrei essere accettato prima all’università di medicina di Boston. È stato creato appositamente per gli studenti non laureati. Fondamentalmente, inizieremo a frequentare dei corsi di specializzazione e allo stesso tempo ci permettono di finire i corsi di preparazione che stiamo seguendo, in questo modo non avremo nemmeno bisogno di fare il test di ammissione. Entreremo direttamente all’università di medicina finché continueremo a tenere alti i nostri voti. Questo ci renderebbe le cose più facili.”  
“Ci?” Chiede dolcemente Louis. “Sei… sei incluso anche tu quindi?”  
“Si,” risponde Harry. Raggiunge poi la mano di Louis, stringendola forte. “Uhm… Qualcuno ha abbandonato il programma alla fine dello scorso semestre, quindi c’è un posto libero. E loro mi vogliono ed io… io ho detto sì.”  
Il cuore di Louis si ferma improvvisamente, ed è come se gli avessero buttato addosso un secchio di acqua ghiacciata. Lo stomaco gli si contorce in modo innaturale, come se mille aghi lo avessero appena perforato, facendogli provare un dolore atroce.  
 _Harry mi sta lasciando._  
“Tu… tu-” non riesce a formulare una parola, la voce gli esce ovattata, e sente la gola stringersi, impedendogli anche di respirare normalmente. Sbatte le palpebre furiosamente, le lacrime iniziano a pungergli gli occhi.  
 _Mi sta lasciando._  
“Mi trasferisco a Boston,” finisce Harry. Poggia l’altra sua mano sulle loro mani già intrecciate, ed il pollice inizia a tracciare dei cerchi rilassanti sul suo polso.  
“Q-quando?”  
Harry esita.  
“Harry,” dice con fermezza, cercando di cacciare indietro le lacrime. “Quando?”  
“Alla fine della prossima settimana. Le lezioni iniziano il ventitré.”  
“Cosa?” Esclama Louis, strappando via la mano dalla presa del riccio. “Che cazzo, Harry? Sei fottutamente serio? La prossima settimana?”  
“So che è piuttosto affrettato, ma-”  
“Aspetta un dannato minuto. Da quanto tempo lo sai?”  
“Louis-”  
“Da quanto tempo?” Chiede ancora il castano, con tono più duro.  
Harry sussulta, e si morde il labbro inferiore.  
“Il professor Higgins me ne ha parlato giovedì.”  
“Giovedì?” Strilla, balzando improvvisamente in piedi. Si gira poi verso Harry, il quale lo sta guardando con espressione colpevole. Louis si sente ribollire. “Gesù Cristo, Haz! Abbiamo passato ogni fottutissimo giorno insieme la scorsa settimana. Ogni giorno! Come hai potuto tenermi nascosta una cosa del genere?”  
“Non ero ancora sicuro, non sapevo se accettare o meno,” grida Harry, con voce tremolante. “C’era così tanto da prendere in considerazione! Non sapevo se sarebbero stati in grado di trasferire tutti i miei crediti formativi, i soldi della mia borsa di studio… tutto! Non volevo dirtelo fino a quando non sarebbe stata una certezza.”  
“E quindi hai pensato che tenermi all’oscuro di tutto fosse la cosa migliore? Onestamente, Harry-”  
“Volevo dirtelo! Volevo davvero ma io… io non sapevo come farlo. È stato davvero difficile non dirti nulla, soprattutto dopo questa settimana.”  
“Davvero non sapevi come fare? Ti aiuto io allora, basta che dici ‘Louis, ti sto abbandonando.’ L’ho appena detto, visto? È facile.”  
“Gesù, non ti sto abbandonando,” esclama il riccio. “Voglio che tu-”  
“Invece si, lo stai facendo,” lo accusa Louis, lacrime di rabbia che gli colano lungo le guance. “Hai una scelta, qui. E tu hai deciso di andare! Vuoi andare via!”  
Louis sente le mani tremolanti ed il cuore che rischia di uscirgli fuori dal petto, la gola in fiamme. Non riesce a crederci, non può. Harry, il suo Harry, la sua unica ancora di salvezza, il suo migliore amico, il suo porto sicuro, sta per andarsene. E lui non vuole, non… non riesce ad immaginare una vita senza la presenza di Harry al suo fianco, senza il suo bellissimo sorriso che gli scalda il cuore, senza le loro cene, senza le loro coccole, senza il calore del suo corpo, senza… senza di lui.  
“Certo che voglio andare!” La voce del riccio interrompe i suoi pensieri. “E’ la mia prima scelta, l’università di Boston è sempre stata la mia prima scelta! E ho dovuto subito dare loro una risposta, okay? Non avrebbero aspettato! Il posto sarebbe immediatamente andato a qualcun altro. Non potevo dire di no!”  
“Avresti potuto avvertirmi allora,” urla Louis, camminando su e giù per il soggiorno. “Non posso credere che tu non abbia fatto _almeno_ questo! Non posso credere al fatto che tu sapessi di questa cosa da _giorni_ e non me l’abbia detto. Questo non è il modo in cui ci comportiamo l’uno con l’altro, Harry! Non è così che funziona!”  
“E che cos’è esattamente _questo_ per te, Lou? Ho bisogno che tu me lo dica.” Interviene Harry.  
“Quando avevi intenzione di dirmelo?” Continua istericamente Louis, non badando alla domanda dell’amico. “Quando sarebbero state pronte le tue valigie? Quando saresti già stato in cammino per andartene? ‘Scusa Lou, non posso venire a cena stasera perché mi sto trasferendo nella fottuta Boston.’ Che cazzo, Harry?”  
“No, certo che no! Cazzo, è diventato tutto ufficiale solamente oggi. Oggi, Lou. Te l’ho detto non appena-”  
“Non osare dire ‘non appena l’ho saputo’,” dice con rabbia. “Non osare. Sono cazzate, Harry. Sapevi quello che stava succedendo da una settimana e non hai detto niente. E ora te ne vai! Te ne vai tra una settimana Harry, cazzo!”  
“Vieni con me.”  
Louis si ferma. Si gira verso Harry, con gli occhi spalancati ed il cuore che batte furiosamente nel petto.  
“Cosa?”  
“Vieni con me,” ripete Harry. “A Boston.”  
“Non posso… cosa… non posso semplicemente andarmene così,” balbetta il castano.  
Sente mille emozioni attraversargli il corpo, e non sa quale sia quella prevalente. Non riesce a capire. Si sente stordito, come se fosse lontano mille miglia dal suo corpo e stesse vagando in un limbo perché… Harry gli ha appena chiesto di trasferirsi con lui… a Boston.  
Il riccio si avvicina a lui ed afferra le sue mani, intrecciandole con le sue. Louis scruta il suo sguardo, sentendo il cuore in gola quando fissa quegli occhi incredibilmente verdi che lo fissano a sua volta, decisi ed imploranti.  
“Perché no? Cosa ti trattiene qui? Non tornerai a seguire i corsi per l’università di medicina, quindi… potresti seguirmi.”  
“Ma… anche se non torno a scuola ho comunque dei motivi per dover restare qui!”  
“Perché non… insomma… ricominciare? Con me. A Boston. Ci sono molti posti dove puoi-”  
“Ho una vita qui, Harry!” Esclama adirato, districando le mani da quelle del riccio.  
“Lo so questo, lo so. Ma-”  
“Ho un lavoro! Che ho appena iniziato! Certo, sono alle prime armi adesso, ma sto imparando e posso migliorare sempre di più. Lo sto facendo! Ho un appartamento, ho trovato un sostenitore agli incontri. Ti rendi conto di quanto importante sia questa cosa per me? Che abbia trovato subito qualcuno di cui possa fidarmi e con cui possa parlare dei miei problemi? Non è una cosa semplice da fare. Per non parlare del fatto che James è qui. Non troverò mai un altro terapista come lui. E poi ci sono Zayn e Niall… ho un sistema di supporto qui, Harry! Non posso buttare tutto all’aria! Non posso ‘ricominciare’ così, di punto in bianco, non funziona in questo modo!”  
“Non ho pensato-” protesta il riccio ad alta voce.  
“Esatto, _non hai_ pensato, Harry,” dice Louis con tono accusatorio. “Hai solo dato le cose per scontato.”  
Harry si ferma, passandosi le mani sul volto.  
“Ascolta, so di aver fatto una cazzata,” risponde piano. “Lo so benissimo e mi dispiace, mi dispiace così tanto, Lou. Non volevo… non volevo che succedesse in questo modo. Ho avuto un’intera settimana… e solo… ho sbagliato tutto, cazzo. Doveva andare diversamente.” Guarda il pavimento, stringendo le mani in un pugno. “Cazzo. Ho rovinato tutto.”  
A Louis gli si stringe il cuore a vedere Harry così. Si immaginava una serata diversa. Cibo cinese, film, qualche coccola sul divano; e invece eccoli qui, a discutere del loro futuro perché merda, Harry si sarebbe trasferito a Boston, e gli ha chiesto di andar via con lui e cazzo, non riesce nemmeno a capire cosa sta provando in questo momento.  
“Come doveva andare?” Chiede Louis, ora con tono più dolce. “Cosa volevi dirmi?”  
“Sono davvero fottutamente spaventato in questo momento, Lou,” confessa il riccio. “Non mi aspettavo nulla di tutto questo, sai? Sta succedendo tutto così in fretta. Voglio dire… non abbiamo mai vissuto a più di un miglio di distanza per tutta la vita ed ora tutto sta cambiando ed io sto impazzendo!”  
“Non so cosa ti aspetti che io dica, Harry! Non posso-”  
“Vieni con me,” lo implora ancora il giovane. “Per favore. Potrebbe essere qualcosa di grande. Per entrambi! Boston ha così tante università, Lou, ci potrebbero essere così tante opportunità per te-”  
“Haz, sono uscito dalla riabilitazione una settimana fa,” lo interrompe subito Louis. “Una settimana! Non posso fare nessun tipo di cambiamento importante o decisivo nella mia vita, adesso. Lo hai detto tu stesso, ricordi?”  
“So che l’ho detto, ma-”  
“Ma cosa? _Sai_ che non posso farlo adesso, Harry. Non posso mollare tutto e venire via con te,” grida ancora. “E’ troppo per me. Allora perché me lo stai chiedendo?”  
“Perché io-”  
“Pensi di essere una sorta di eccezione alla regola o qualcosa del genere?”  
“Si, va bene? Si!” Esclama Harry.  
“Perché?”  
“Perché siamo io e te, Louis! Perché siamo sempre stati io e te. Perché siamo speciali, ed insieme abbiamo qualcosa che nessun’altro ha. Perché siamo legati indissolubilmente da un filo,” grida Harry. “Perché io ti-”  
“Tu cosa, Harry? Mi vuoi bene? Te ne voglio anche io!” Grida di rimando Louis, alzando le mani in aria. “Ma questo non significa che posso semplicemente-”  
“Louis, no,” lo interrompe il riccio. Si avvicina a passo veloce, parandosi di fronte a lui e appoggiando le mani sulle sue spalle. Quel contatto gli provoca un brivido, mille scintille prendono possesso delle sue membra. Harry si abbassa un po’, così che possano guardarsi direttamente negli occhi, verde nel blu, come sempre. “Io sono _innamorato_ di te.”  
Louis si congela sul posto, il respiro gli si blocca nei polmoni. Improvvisamente si sente soffocare, come se le pareti della stanza si stessero chiudendo su di lui mentre lacrime fresche gocciolavano lungo le sue guance.  
 _Non è possibile, non sta succedendo, non è reale._  
“Cosa?” Sussurra.  
“Sono innamorato di te,” ripete Harry, la sua voce dolorosamente tenera e bassa. “Cazzo, sono così innamorato di te che a volte mi sento stordito. Credo di non aver mai amato nessuno tanto quanto amo te. Ho scelto di amarti dalla prima volta che ti ho visto, quel giorno all’asilo. Per me eri come un eroe, ed anche se in quel tempo ero ancora troppo piccolo per capire, sapevo già che saresti diventato indispensabile per me, e così è stato. Siamo diventati migliori amici, inseparabili, ed io più venivo a patti con la mia sessualità, più capivo che ciò che provavo per te stava diventando pian piano qualcosa di più dell’amicizia. Ho scelto di amarti quando ho visto che con te potevo essere me stesso, quando ti ho visto sorridere per le cose stupide e assurde che dico o faccio. Sono così innamorato di te, Louis.”  
Il ragazzo rilascia un singhiozzo, assorbendo ogni parola.  
“H-Harry, per favore. Non farlo,” soffoca piano. “Per favore, non farmi questo.”  
“Louis, sono innamorato di te e penso che anche tu sia innamorato di me e voglio che tu venga con me a Boston così possiamo dare a questo sentimento una possibilità. Possiamo _darci_ una possibilità. Ti amo, ti amo-”  
Louis scuote la testa furiosamente, afferrando i polsi di Harry e facendo un passo indietro.  
 _Mi sento soffocare, non è possibile, non sta succedendo._  
“No,” dice Louis disperatamente, la sua voce più alta di un’ottava. “No, non posso, Harry. Non posso farlo. Smettila. Per favore smettila, smettila di dirlo!”  
Il riccio lo guarda con occhi spalancati.  
“Louis-”  
“Cosa ti aspetti che ti dica? Cosa?”  
“Beh, che ne dici di dirmi se mi ami o no?”  
“Non posso… cazzo… Harry, ho rotto con Nick una settimana fa. Una settimana! Non posso semplicemente… non posso buttarmi in una nuova relazione in questo momento.”  
“Allora cos’ha significato questa settimana per te, Lou?” Chiede il riccio, un’espressione confusa sul viso. “Che diavolo abbiamo fatto?”  
“Di cosa stai _parlando_?”  
“Stai facendo finta di nulla deliberatamente?” Grida ancora Harry, passandosi le mani tra i capelli. “Sto parlando del fatto che abbiamo cenato insieme praticamente ogni sera. Sto parlando del fatto che ci siamo coccolati sul divano a guardare la tv insieme subito dopo. Sto parlando del perché hai sentito il bisogno di spiegarmi che avevi rivisto il tuo ex fidanzato! Perché hai sentito il bisogno di farlo? Perché?”  
“Perché ho pensato che dovevi saperlo!”  
“Perché però?”  
“Io non… io-”  
“Che mi dici del fatto che ho dormito al tuo fianco per tre notti questa settimana? Che mi dici del fatto che ci siamo svegliati al mattino l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro e ci siamo comportati come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo? Non capisci? Questa… questa settimana non ti è sembrata diversa? Non ti è sembrato che le cose fossero… amplificate tra di noi? Perché per me è stato così, credimi. Quindi sto solo cercando di capire cosa hai provato tu, invece.”  
“Ho avuto bisogno di te questa settimana,” urla Louis con tono frustrato. “Avevo bisogno del mio migliore amico, Harry. Si è trattato semplicemente di essere stato qui per me proprio quando avevo più bisogno di te!”  
“Quindi cosa… sono soltanto una specie di _sostegno morale_ per te? Cazzo! È questo ciò che sono?”  
“No!” Urla Louis. “Niente affatto! Gesù Cristo, Harry, come hai potuto anche solo dire una cosa del genere?”  
“Non lo so! Che cazzo sono io per te, Louis? E non dire solo che sono il tuo migliore amico,” sputa fuori il riccio, puntandogli un dito contro. “Perché _sai_ benissimo anche tu che sono molto più di questo. Gli amici non… gli amici non fanno quello che _facciamo_ noi, Lou!”  
“Io… io…” Louis vacilla.  
“Il fatto è, Louis, che mi tratti come se fossi il tuo ragazzo. No, anche più di questo. Ragazzo non è abbastanza, non rende nemmeno l’idea. Perché noi abbiamo un modo tutto nostro di comunicare, un modo tutto nostro nello sfiorarci o altro. Perché ciò che abbiamo non è solo questo, noi siamo tipo… anime gemelle. Siamo destinati. Tu mi tratti come se fossi il tuo _compagno di vita._ Come fai a non vederlo? Non ne hai davvero idea?”  
“Si… beh… anche tu mi tratti in questo modo!”  
“So benissimo di farlo,” spiega Harry seriamente. “Questo è ciò che sto cercando di dirti. Che cosa stiamo facendo? E devi ammettere che ci comportiamo così da un po’ di tempo, solo che tu non te ne sei mai reso conto. O forse non volevi rendertene conto. Sono qui, sono stato qui di fronte a te per tutto questo tempo.”  
 _Perché è stato qui, proprio di fronte a me per tutto questo tempo e ciò mi spaventa perché andiamo, come ho potuto non capirlo? Come ho potuto non vederlo? È ridicolo. Nessuno conosce l’amore della sua vita a cinque anni, Niall. Questo non è un cazzo di film._  
Il cuore di Louis galoppa velocemente nel suo petto mentre le sue stesse parole gli riecheggiano nella mente, rimbombando contro le pareti del suo cranio. Chiude gli occhi, premendo i palmi delle mani su di essi e cercando di respirare normalmente.  
“Non è così semplice, Harry. Non può esserlo!”  
“Può esserlo, invece,” ribatte il riccio. “Praticamente è come se avessimo già una relazione. È solo che nessuno di noi due ha mai avuto il coraggio di dire qualcosa al riguardo. Quindi lo sto facendo io, proprio adesso. Ti sto dicendo che sono innamorato di te. Voglio stare con te. Quindi la domanda è… che cosa vuoi tu, Louis? Cosa provi per _me_? Mi ami?”  
“Tu non mi _vuoi_ , Harry! Sono un fottuto casino. Non so cosa sto facendo della mia vita. Gesù, il mio più grande successo oggi è stato riuscire a fare un cappuccino semi-decente. Non vedi quanto sia patetico tutto questo?”  
“Non parlare di te in questo modo! Non riesci proprio a vedere quanto tu sia fantastico ai miei occhi?”  
“E tu!” Continua, senza badare alle sue parole. “Tu sei così intelligente. Hai così tanto talento e sei affascinante oltre l’inverosimile e sei… sei così fottutamente buono, Harry. Sei meraviglioso, l’essere più straordinario che abbia mai camminato su questa terra. Hai tante università che farebbero carte false pur di averti con loro, diventerai un dottore straordinario e salverai tante vite e solo… perché vorresti me? Non sono abbastanza per te! Sono un idiota che ti metterebbe semplicemente i bastoni tra le ruote.”  
“Come puoi dire queste cose, Lou?” Protesta Harry. “Come? Io voglio te e nessun’altro, perché non mi credi?”  
“Tu non mi vuoi, fidati di me. Pensi di volermi solo perché passiamo così tanto tempo insieme e quindi è comodo e facile. Sono appena uscito da una relazione che mi ha lasciato con l’amaro in bocca e poi… non è possibile, sono stato qui, tu sei stato qui per tutto questo tempo e… non posso. Non posso farlo, Haz. Non posso.”  
“Cazzo, Louis. Non capisci che amarti è tutt’altro che facile!” Esclama Harry. “Pensi che sia stato facile per me guardarti insieme a Nick? Pensi che sia stato facile vederti felice ed innamorato della persona sbagliata? Dio, è stato così fottutamente difficile. Non ne hai idea, vero? Pensi che sia stato facile per me guardarti affrontare mille problemi tra l’università ed il rapporto con tuo padre e non sapere come aiutarti? E che mi dici del fatto che sei quasi morto tra le mie braccia? Che mi dici di questi ultimi mesi mentre eri in riabilitazione, Lou? Niente di tutto questo è stato facile.”  
“Vedi, Harry? Non sei nemmeno stato ufficialmente _con me_ e ti ho causato già tutti questi problemi. Sono un fottuto casino, non ne valgo la pena!”  
“No,” dice il riccio con fermezza, guardandolo fisso, ed i suoi occhi sono così verdi e sinceri e lucidi che a Louis quasi manca il respiro. Quello sguardo gli si incastra in qualche parte tra le pareti del cuore e quelle dell’anima, nei suoi tessuti ed organi vitali. “Ecco dove ti sbagli. Perché la cosa è sì, è stato davvero tutto fottutamente difficile, ma nessuna di queste cose che ho appena detto hanno qualcosa a che fare con la persona meravigliosa che _sei_. Hai idea di quello che vedo quando ti guardo? Dio, io ti guardo e vedo la tua forza. Vedo il tuo coraggio. Vedo come ami le persone a te più care con tutto il tuo cuore. Vedo come il tuo sorriso possa illuminare la giornata delle persone che ti circondando. Vedo la tua bellissima anima. E sei così intelligente, Louis. Non dire mai che non lo sei. Sei intelligente e sei meraviglioso e sei gentile e leale. Gesù, tutti si innamorano di te non appena ti incontrano! Non lo vedi? Tu vali tutto.”  
“Harry-”  
“Non è solo perché mi sei sempre stato accanto o perché è conveniente,” dice il riccio con voce ferma. “E’ perché sei _tu_. Perché sei sempre stato tu, perché amo _tutto_ di te!”  
“Sono troppo incasinato adesso,” insiste Louis. “Non funzionerà.”  
“Può funzionare,” ribatte Harry. “Funziona già. Non lo vedi? Lou, possiamo farlo. Insieme. Come abbiamo sempre fatto. Sarò lì accanto a te ad ogni passo del tuo cammino. Cazzo, io… io… voglio solo prendermi cura di te!”  
“Non ho bisogno di essere accudito,” urla il castano. “Posso prendermi cura di me stesso! So che sto passando un brutto momento, ma non sono fottutamente indifeso, Harry! Posso benissimo cavarmela anche da solo!”  
Louis è davvero stanco. Stanco di essere trattato come un caso di carità, stanco che le persone pensino che lui abbia costantemente bisogno di aiuto, stanco che pensino che lui non sia in grado di gestire la sua vita da solo da quando è uscito dalla riabilitazione.  
“Lo so benissimo questo! Ma anche tu ti prendi cura di me, ci prendiamo cura l’uno dell’altro. È così che funzionano le relazioni! Non capisci-”  
“Oh, penso di capire invece,” abbaia Louis. “Sai chi altro ha detto che gli piaceva prendersi cura di me? Nick. Ma voleva prendersi cura di me solamente perché questo lo faceva sentire meglio con sé stesso. Il fatto che io fossi un completo disastro lo faceva sentire necessario ed importante. E la cosa più orribile di tutto ciò è che io gliel’ho permesso! Ho lasciato che si prendesse cura di me perché in questo modo era più facile e mi sono completamente perso. Ho vissuto così per quasi due anni, Harry. Mi rifiuto di ripetere lo stesso errore!”  
Harry allora lo guarda e spalanca gli occhi, inorridito.  
“Stai dicendo che metterci insieme sarebbe un _errore_?”  
“Sto dicendo che non ho bisogno di un altro Nick, Harry!”  
Il riccio a quel punto indietreggia visibilmente, ed il suo viso sbianca completamente, perdendo il suo bel colore roseo. Louis sussulta, coprendosi la bocca quando si rende conto di ciò che ha appena detto. Si fissano l’un l’altro, ed un silenzio assordante cala su di loro. Louis si sente subito in colpa, perché quelle parole gli sono uscite fuori da sole, inconsapevolmente. Non voleva ferire Harry, non in questo modo. Sa benissimo quanto gli abbia fatto male sentire una cosa del genere, ma adesso è troppo tardi per rimangiarselo. Alla fine, vede Harry scuotere la testa, con gli occhi lucidi.  
“Non posso credere che tu mi abbia appena _paragonato_ a lui,” dice con rabbia.  
Harry si strofina le mani sul viso e si guarda intorno. Si avvicina al tavolo, dove prima aveva poggiato la sua borsa a tracolla ad una delle sedie, ed inizia a lanciare furiosamente tutta la sua roba al suo interno.  
“Dov’è… dov’è il mio telefono?” Mormora tra sé e sé, senza prestare assolutamente attenzione a Louis mentre vaga per la stanza. “Dove cazzo l’ho messo?”  
“Cosa stai-” inizia Louis, ma la sua voce si spezza, quindi si schiarisce la gola e riprova. “Cosa stai facendo?”  
“Che cazzo sembra che io stia facendo?” Sbotta il giovane, mentre scava tra i cuscini del divano alla ricerca del suo telefono. “Me ne vado!”  
“Ma non abbiamo ancora finito!”  
Harry allora lo guarda, ed i suoi occhi verdi brillano per le lacrime non versate.  
“Ah no?”  
Trova il suo telefono e se lo infila nella tasca posteriore. Si avvicina alla porta ed infila furiosamente i suoi stivali. Louis sente subito un senso di nausea prendere possesso del suo stomaco a quella vista perché… no, Harry non può andarsene.  
“Harry… Haz… Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace, non dicevo sul serio, non avrei dovuto dire una cosa del genere.”  
“No, non avresti dovuto,” dice il riccio a denti stretti mentre afferra il cappotto da dov’è appeso sopra lo schienale della poltrona. “Devo andare. Devo andare-”  
“Per favore… per favore non andartene così,” dice Louis con tono disperato, sentendo mille lame perforargli il cuore. “Non abbiamo… non abbiamo ancora finito! Non puoi andartene così. Per favore non-”  
“Cos’altro c’è da dire, Lou?” Chiede Harry, guardandolo con espressione evidentemente ferita. “Ti ho appena consegnato il mio fottuto cuore, l’ho messo completamente nelle tue mani e tu… tu non riesci nemmeno a rispondere ad una semplice domanda.”  
Louis aggrotta la fronte mentre si passa una mano tra i capelli, frustrato da tutta quella situazione.  
“Quale… qual era la domanda?” Chiede debolmente.  
Il riccio sospira, lasciando cadere nuovamente il cappotto sulla poltrona. Abbassa la testa per qualche istante, e Louis lo vede mordersi il labbro inferiore. Fa un respiro profondo ed alza la testa, guardandolo con aria implorante. I suoi occhi verdi lo inchiodano al suolo, impedendogli di respirare.  
“Mi ami?”  
Il petto di Louis fa male. Vorrebbe davvero tanto attraversare la stanza ed avvolgere le sue braccia intorno al corpo di Harry, ma non riesce a muovere un muscolo.  
“Harry,” dice con voce soffusa. “Harry, per favore.”  
Harry lo studia, e qualcosa guizza nei suoi occhi mentre lo osserva. Louis vede poi il suo viso addolcirsi e la tensione abbandonare visibilmente le sue spalle. Si tira indietro i capelli, incastrando qualche ciocca ribelle dietro l’orecchio, mentre un’espressione determinata si posa sui suoi lineamenti.  
“Te lo chiederò di nuovo,” dice piano, facendo un passo verso di lui.  
Louis incrocia le braccia al petto come per proteggersi, con le lacrime a pungergli gli occhi.  
“Mi ami, Louis?” Harry fa un altro passo in avanti.  
Louis sente la lingua impastata, come se fosse incollata al suo palato. Stringe le labbra insieme, tenendo gli occhi fissi su Harry mentre quest’ultimo attraversa lentamente la stanza per avvicinarsi. Il cuore gli batte all’impazzata nel petto, mille farfalle si agitano nel suo stomaco.  
“Io ho chiarito cosa provo nei tuoi confronti,” continua il riccio, la sua voce ferma, i suoi occhi che non abbandonano mai quelli di Louis. “Quindi la domanda è, tu cosa provi? Per favore… dimmelo. Mi ami?”  
Louis spezza il loro intenso contatto visivo mentre le lacrime cominciano a cadere copiose lungo le sue guance. Abbassa lo sguardo verso il pavimento e si morde il labbro inferiore, sentendo le gambe tremolanti. Un tumulto di emozioni esplode nel suo corpo, impedendogli di pensare lucidamente.  
“Louis, guardami.”  
“Non posso,” sussurra il giovane, gli occhi ancora incollati al pavimento. Harry adesso è proprio davanti a lui; Louis fissa le punte dei suoi stivaletti marroni consumati. È così vicino che riesce a sentire il calore irradiarsi dal suo corpo.  
“Per favore,” lo sollecita piano il riccio. “Lou, guardami.”  
Louis allora decide di alzare il viso, incontrando gli occhi di Harry. Prende un respiro tremante quando Harry afferra dolcemente il suo viso tra le sue mani, i pollici che gli accarezzano piano le guance, asciugandogli le lacrime. Il riccio lo studia attentamente, come se stesse cercando una sorta di risposta nei suoi occhi blu. Il suo sguardo è quasi ipnotizzante, e Louis non riesce assolutamente a tirarsi indietro. Non questa volta.  
“Harry,” respira il castano, con gli occhi che guizzano verso la bocca piena e rossa del giovane. Inconsapevolmente, la sua lingua sguscia fuori e si lecca le labbra mentre alza di nuovo lo sguardo verso il viso di Harry.  
“Fermami se non vuoi questo,” mormora Harry mentre si avvicina lentamente. “Devi fermarmi.”  
Louis non lo ferma.  
Harry allora chiude la distanza tra di loro, catturando le labbra di Louis con le sue. Louis sussulta, pelle d’oca si insinua sulla sua epidermide e pizzica dappertutto mentre Harry lo bacia, le sue labbra morbide e calde, gentili ma decide allo stesso tempo. Proprio come a Louis piace – no, _ama_ – essere baciato.  
 _Oh, santo cielo._  
Harry si avvicina ulteriormente al suo corpo, una mano si sposta sul suo collo, il pollice che sfiora piano la sua mascella mentre piano inclina la sua testa di lato, aggiustando l’angolo per poterlo baciare meglio. Louis sospira e si scioglie completamente sotto al suo tocco, restituendo il bacio, le mani che scivolano sulle spalle del riccio. I movimenti di Harry vacillano un po’, come se fosse rimasto sorpreso dal fatto che Louis lo stesse baciando a sua volta, ma si riprende rapidamente, tirandolo verso il suo petto.  
“Lou,” mormora sulle sue labbra. “Cristo.”  
Louis si alza sulle punte dei piedi per andare incontro alla sua bocca, avvolgendo le braccia intorno al suo collo. Si sente come su una nuvola, come se stesse fluttuando in aria, l’unica cosa che lo tiene ancorato alla terra è la sensazione fantastica delle labbra di Harry contro le sue. Non riesce a vedere, non riesce a pensare, non riesce a sentire e nemmeno a respirare. E’ solo completamente sopraffatto da questo, da Harry, dalla sua dolcezza, dal suo profumo.  
 _Harry, Harry, Harry._  
La lingua del riccio preme dolcemente contro la sua bocca, richiedendo l’accesso. _Desiderandolo._ Inizia a leccare piano le sue labbra, morde quello inferiore e Louis geme forte. Le sue labbra si aprono per lui, le loro lingue si scontrano quasi all’istante. Le sue mani vanno ad incastrarsi nei capelli del giovane e tira delicatamente i ricci morbidi mentre le loro lingue danzano insieme, vogliose l’una dell’altra. Harry geme, le sue mani scivolano lungo tutto il petto di Louis, sfiorando la sua gabbia toracica ed atterrando poi sui fianchi.  
 _Così fottutamente bello._  
Afferra le curve morbide dei suoi fianchi con le dita e lo tira con poca grazia verso di lui. Louis sussulta quando i loro bacini si scontrano, facendo scoppiare scintille in tutto il suo corpo, come se avesse appena toccato un cavo scoperto. All’improvviso è molto consapevole del fatto che il suo membro si sia risvegliato, interessato a tutti quei movimenti ed alle sensazioni che la lingua di Harry gli stava facendo provare attorcigliandosi con la sua. Harry muove il suo bacino in avanti e si struscia contro di lui, facendolo gemere nuovamente mentre il suo cazzo si indurisce sempre di più.  
 _Oh mio Dio. Cazzo._  
Louis rompe il bacio, improvvisamente bisognoso di immettere aria nei suoi polmoni. Una mano è ancora intrecciata nei capelli di Harry e, quando finalmente si guardano, giura di poter venire all’istante. Gli occhi del riccio sono languidi, pieni di lussuria, la pupilla ha completamente inghiottito il verde, le sue labbra sono gonfie e rosse per i loro baci, un rivolo di saliva cola al lato della sua bocca. È quanto di più erotico e meraviglioso Louis abbia mai visto. Harry poi si inclina verso di lui ed inizia a premere baci bollenti sul suo zigomo, sulla bocca e poi giù, lungo la sua mascella ed il suo collo. Louis geme quando il riccio inizia a succhiare una porzione di pelle proprio lì, sulla carne tenera del suo collo, e fuochi d’artificio iniziano a scoppiettargli dietro le palpebre. Non si è mai sentito così, sta provando troppe cose, troppe sensazioni tutte insieme. È tutto così intenso e bellissimo e lo diventa ancora di più quando le mani di Harry si spostano sul suo sedere per stringerlo piano. La testa di Louis sta girando. Cerca di respirare, ma i suoi polmoni non vogliono saperne di collaborare.  
 _È tutto troppo.  
Troppo veloce.  
Troppe sensazioni. _  
“Harry…”  
Il giovane mormora qualcosa, continuando a baciare la sua gola. Un senso di panico inizia a prendere possesso del suo corpo, il suo cuore sta battendo troppo velocemente ed ha paura che possa esplodere da un momento all’altro.  
 _Troppo, troppo, troppo._  
“Harry! Harry fermati, per favore fermati.”  
Il giovane si blocca, lasciando cadere le mani lungo i suoi fianchi e facendo un passo indietro.  
“Merda, mi dispiace,” si scusa, gli occhi spalancati e acquosi. “Mi sono lasciato trasportare. Merda. Ho pensato che tu… merda. Merda, mi dispiace.”  
Si avvicina nuovamente a Louis, ma quest’ultimo fa un passo indietro, scuotendo la testa, il petto che si gonfia mentre cerca di riprendere fiato. È molto probabile che vada in autocombustione per l’enorme numero di emozioni che stanno attraversando il suo corpo. Ma…  
“Non posso farlo,” mormora poi, deglutendo pesantemente.  
“Lou,” lo supplica il riccio dolcemente. “Lou, no-”  
“No, dico sul serio,” grida il castano. “Non posso… non possiamo farlo, Harry. È troppo!”  
“Ma… ma tu… tu hai ricambiato il bacio!”  
“Non avrei… non avrei dovuto. Cazzo.” Esclama Louis, tirandosi i capelli. “Cazzo!”  
“Louis,” lo implora ancora Harry, con le lacrime agli occhi. “Lo hai sentito anche tu. L’hai sentito-”  
“No,” dice con fermezza. “Non posso. Non con te, Harry. Tu… tu sei… no… non posso.”  
Un singhiozzo spezzato sfugge dalle labbra di Harry, e grosse lacrime iniziano a scendere sulle sue guance. Il cuore di Louis si rompe in mille pezzi a vedere quella scena, ma non può farne a meno. Non può farlo, non può e basta. Non con i mille pensieri che gli affollano la testa, non con la sua situazione ancora precaria, non quando Harry è tutte le cose belle di questo mondo e lui lo rovinerebbe soltanto. Harry è un essere puro e candido e lui con le sue mani sudice lo sporcherebbe soltanto, rovinerebbe quel quadro perfetto ed immacolato e no. Non può farlo.  
“Perché stai facendo questo? Per favore… per favore non respingermi, Lou. Non allontanarmi. Non farlo, ti prego.”  
“Non posso ripetere gli stessi errori in cui sono sempre caduto! Non con te! Meriti molto più di questo ed io solo… non sono pronto per questo, mi dispiace. No. Questo non può succedere.”  
Harry si nasconde il viso tra le mani, singhiozzando ancora di più. Louis si sente strano ora, come se qualcosa si fosse appena frantumato tra di loro, qualcosa di prezioso ed irreparabile. Sente la pelle pizzicare da tanto è la voglia di avvicinarsi ad Harry e abbracciarlo e consolarlo, dirgli che andrà tutto bene, ma rimane immobile, stringendo le mani in due pugni.  
Lo sta facendo per il bene di Harry. Per il suo bene e basta. Con lui non avrebbe futuro, intralcerebbe soltanto il suo brillante percorso e non vuole questo. Harry merita di brillare come la stella che è, tutti meritano di poter vedere la sua luce, tutti meritano di poterlo vedere splendere. Lui, con i suoi mille demoni e problemi, oscurerebbe soltanto quella luce.  
 _Lo stai facendo per lui, per la sua felicità._  
I singhiozzi di Harry si calmano dopo pochi minuti. Alza lo sguardo, i suoi occhi sono cerchiati di rosso ed in quel modo il verde sembra brillare ancora di più.  
“Sai che questo non cambia il fatto che io mi sto per trasferire a Boston,” dice piano, asciugandosi le guance.  
“Harry,” dice Louis con voce rotta. “Non puoi andartene così…”  
Harry tira su col naso mentre raddrizza la schiena.  
“Voglio dire, perché non dovrei andare?” Lo sfida il riccio. “E’ quello che ho sempre voluto. E tu… tu hai reso perfettamente chiaro cosa provi. Non puoi fare così, Louis, non puoi avere entrambe le cose! Cazzo, non puoi baciarmi in quel modo e aspettarti che le cose tornino alla normalità. Le cose sono… non saranno mai più le stesse tra di noi.”  
“Perché no? È tutto o niente? È questo che stai dicendo?”  
“Si, immagino di sì,” dice Harry, le sue spalle crollano per la stanchezza. “Perché non posso farlo… qualunque cosa stiamo facendo… non posso più farlo. Non ti stai comportando in modo giusto con me, Lou. Adesso sai cosa provo per te e noi… non possiamo più tornare indietro. Non funziona in questo modo. Mi stai chiedendo troppo, non posso far finta di nulla, mi dispiace.”  
“Allora vai! Ti ho già detto che non posso farlo, Harry. Ti sto chiedendo troppo dici? Beh, cazzo, anche tu mi stai chiedendo troppo! Quindi vai e basta! Vattene! Vai a Boston. Penso che sia meglio per entrambi se tu vai via.”  
“Okay,” sospira il riccio rassegnato. “Va bene.”  
Stanno entrambi piangendo a questo punto. Louis osserva Harry recuperare la sua tracolla dal tavolo. Fruga all’interno di essa e poi si guarda intorno nella stanza, come per assicurarsi che abbia preso tutto. Il giovane prende il cappotto e lo indossa, poi afferra la sciarpa e si gira indietro per guardare Louis mentre se la avvolge intorno al collo. Guarda Louis implorante, il suo labbro tremolante.  
“Ehi, sei tu quello che se ne sta andando,” dice bruscamente Louis. “Non io.”  
La fronte di Harry si corruga e a quel punto lascia cadere la sua borsa sul pavimento, avanzando a grandi passi attraverso la stanza. Louis sussulta, il suo corpo si tende leggermente come una corda di violino quando il riccio si ferma proprio di fronte a lui, come pochi minuti prima. È abbastanza vicino, così vicino che potrebbero toccarsi con un minimo movimento. Riesce a sentire il suo respiro caldo solleticargli la pelle, ma nessuno dei due decide di chiudere quella piccolissima distanza tra i loro corpi. Harry lo guarda, gli occhi fissi nei suoi, una scintilla di determinazione li attraversa.  
“Chiedimi di restare.”  
Louis sbatte piano le palpebre.  
“Harry…”  
“Dico sul serio, Lou,” dice il riccio con voce ferma. “Chiedimi di restare. Rinuncerei a tutto… se me lo chiedessi. Perché non vedo futuro senza te, perché la mia felicità è con te. Quindi chiedimelo, Louis. Lo farei per te.”  
“Questo è il motivo per cui devi andare,” dice il giovane, la sua voce densa di emozione. “Non posso chiederti una cosa del genere. Devi andare, Harry. Non sarò io la ragione per la quale tu non coglierai questa opportunità, non posso esserlo. Mi odieresti per questo.”  
“Non lo farei,” insiste il riccio.  
“Lo _faresti_ ,” singhiozza Louis. “Lo faresti. So che lo faresti e non sarei in grado di vivere con me stesso. Non posso venire con te, Harry. E tu non puoi restare per me.”  
“E quindi questo dove ci porterà?” Chiede Harry in lacrime.  
“Devi andare. Per favore, vai.”  
Harry allora annuisce, mordendosi il labbro. Sospira profondamente e si avvicina di nuovo alla porta, raccogliendo la borsa e mettendosela su una spalla.  
“Non tornerò,” dice sottovoce, dandogli le spalle e con la testa china. “Io… non posso tornare. E’… è troppo difficile.”  
Louis annuisce, anche se Harry non riesce a vederlo. Sente qualcosa spezzarsi irrimediabilmente dentro di lui, un dolore acuto prende possesso del suo petto, come se mille lame affilate avessero appena attraversato il suo corpo, trapassandolo da parte a parte.  
“Okay,” si limita a sussurrare.  
Le spalle di Harry stanno tremando visibilmente. Tira su col naso e poi fa parecchi respiri profondi, alzando la testa, poi apre la porta.  
“Ti amo, Louis.” Sussurra, la voce a malapena udibile.  
L’ultimo suono che sente poi è il leggero click della porta che si chiude.  
A quel punto, Louis emette un pesante singhiozzo. Sta tremando, sente le ginocchia malleabili, come fatte di gelatina, ed è sicuro che prima o poi cederanno, facendolo crollare a pezzi come un castello di carte spazzato via dal vento. Ogni istinto nel suo corpo sta urlando, chiedendogli di inseguire Harry per fermarlo, per gettargli le braccia intorno al collo e non lasciarlo mai più andare.  
Invece, resta fermo al suo posto.  
Osserva la porta, sperando che in qualsiasi momento Harry la spalanchi e gli dica che è stato tutto uno scherzo crudele e che staranno bene. Come sempre. Perché sono sempre stati loro contro il mondo.  
Ma non lo fa.  
Louis cade mollemente sul divano, stringendosi forte un cuscino al petto. Osserva i resti della loro cena dimenticata, le bacchette di Harry che ancora spuntano dal cartone dei noddles, il suo pollo al sesamo mezzo mangiato. E piange. Piange e piange e piange. Il suo intero corpo è sconquassato dai singhiozzi, ed è sicuro che in mezzo ai resti della loro cena ci sono anche i pezzi del suo cuore, sparsi ovunque in quella stanza. Si sente strano, si sente… a metà. Come se una parte fondamentale di sé fosse appena andata via, fosse stata strappata voracemente ed ora c’è un vuoto praticamente incolmabile dentro di sé, e fa male. E sanguina. E piange ancora di più.  
 _Che cosa ho fatto?_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sto ancora piangendo per la meraviglia che è il video di Two Of Us.   
Ma coooooomunque, non odiatemi please! Vi avevo detto che arrivava l'angst. Ve lo aspettavate? Harry se ne andrà davvero o resterà? E Louis? Cosa farà secondo voi? Mancano sette capitoli alla fine, e ne devono ancora succedere di cose... Ora però vi tocca un po' di angst. Fatemi sapere ovviamente tutte le vostre teorie ed impressioni su twitter all'hashtag #OwnTheScars o se volete potete lasciarmi una recensione.   
All the loveeee, Sil xx  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sto ancora piangendo per la meraviglia che è il video di Two Of Us.   
> Ma coooooomunque, non odiatemi please! Vi avevo detto che arrivava l'angst. Ve lo aspettavate? Harry se ne andrà davvero o resterà? E Louis? Cosa farà secondo voi? Mancano sette capitoli alla fine, e ne devono ancora succedere di cose... Ora però vi tocca un po' di angst. Fatemi sapere ovviamente tutte le vostre teorie ed impressioni su twitter all'hashtag #OwnTheScars o se volete potete lasciarmi una recensione.   
> All the loveeee, Sil xx


	16. Chapter 16

**  Own The Scars **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo sedici.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry infila la sua ultima valigia nel cofano ormai pieno di Olivia. Aggrotta la fronte e si gira verso Liam, il quale stringe una scatola tra le sue braccia.  
“Questo è l’ultimo, giusto?”  
“Si,” risponde Liam, corrugando la fronte mentre studia lo spazio rimasto nel cofano. “Di sicuro non ci andrà qui, Haz. Dovremmo provare a spostare qualcosa, che dici?”  
Harry sospira mentre si aggiusta la bandana blu tra i capelli, spazzolando via i ricci sudati che sono sfuggiti da essa. Spinge poi all’insù le maniche della sua felpa, facendole scivolare fino agli avambracci.  
“Avrei dovuto lasciare che i traslocatori prendessero quello,” ammette poi, indicando la scatola. “Ma… all’interno ci sono un sacco di cose importanti. So che è stupido probabilmente, ma…”  
Harry si allontana, scrollando le spalle impotente.  
“Così stupido,” mormora a sé stesso. “Cazzo. Sono così stupido.”  
Liam aggrotta le sopracciglia mentre lo guarda, i muscoli delle sue braccia sono tesi per il peso della scatola che tiene tra le mani. Sospirando, la depone cautamente a terra, ma così facendo il sopra della scatola si apre. Harry non è in grado di fermare il singhiozzo doloroso che sfugge dalle sue labbra. Liam si accuccia, tirando indietro i lembi in modo che possa piegarli correttamente per richiuderla, rivelando così il dipinto di Srabble posto in alto. Liam allora alza lo sguardo su di lui; il riccio inclina ostinatamente il mento, sfidando l’amico a dire qualcosa. Lui sorride tristemente.  
“Ho capito, H,” dice comprensivo. “E non è stupido. Chi si fida davvero dei traslocatori, comunque? Sono i peggiori.” Liam chiude i lembi della scatola e batte le mani. “Allora… che ne dici di svuotare la macchina così da poter riorganizzare le cose? Faremo in modo che così ci vada tutto. Ci riusciremo.”  
Harry si morde il labbro inferiore mentre ispeziona la macchina, cercando un posto dove poter poggiare la scatola così da non dover ricacciare tutto fuori… In realtà, stava soltanto cercando di evitare di metterla proprio lì. Con un sospiro, si avvicina al lato del passeggero ed apre la portiera.  
“Può andare qui,” dice mentre poggia la sua borsa a tracolla sul tappetino ed appende il suo pesante cappotto e la sciarpa sullo schienale del sediolino. Getta poi la sua borsa degli snack al posto di guida. Liam consegna ad Harry la scatola e lui la sistema sul sedile del passeggero, incastrando poi la borsa nello spazio tra il sedile e la console. Sbatte la portiera con un sospiro pesante e poi si gira verso Liam.  
“Allora, hai preso tutto?”  
“Si,” dice il riccio, incrociando le braccia al petto e prendendo a calci le gomme di Olivia per controllare che siano abbastanza gonfie per poter affrontare il viaggio. Alza poi lo sguardo sul suo amico e gli offre un piccolo sorriso.  
“Sei sicuro di non volere che venga con te?” Chiede Liam serio.  
Harry accarezza piano il tettuccio di Olivia mentre si appoggia contro di lei.  
“Non c’è spazio,” dice tristemente. “C’è spazio a malapena per me.”  
“Potrei seguirti con la mia macchina,” si offre Liam. “Rimanere qualche giorno per aiutarti a sistemare il tutto. Posso saltare qualche lezione, non è un grosso problema.”  
Harry si avvicina a Liam e gli poggia una mano sulla spalla.  
“Assolutamente no,” dice affettuosamente. “E’ l’inizio del semestre. Nessun salto di lezioni per te.”  
Liam a quel punto si tira contro Harry e lo stringe in un abbraccio. Il riccio rilascia un suono sorpreso quando si schianta contro il petto dell’amico, ma poi si lascia andare ad una piccola risatina mentre ricambia l’abbraccio, avvolgendo le braccia intorno alla vita di Liam e rannicchiandosi un po’ per poter così seppellire la testa nella sua spalla, inalando il suo buon profumo.  
“Non voglio che tu sia da solo, ecco tutto.” Dice l’amico.  
“Non sono da solo,” mormora Harry nel suo collo. “I miei genitori mi raggiungeranno a Boston. Anzi probabilmente arriveranno prima di me.”  
“Ma sono dieci ore di macchina, Haz,” dice Liam mentre si tira indietro, con le braccia ancora avvolte intorno alle spalle del riccio, i suoi caldi occhi marroni pieni di preoccupazione. “Mi preoccupo solo del fatto che devi affrontare un viaggio tanto lungo da solo.”  
“Il mio sangue è fatto da novanta per cento di caffè, ricordi? Starò bene, lo prometto.” Dice Harry calorosamente. “Smettila di preoccuparti.”  
“Okay, okay,” risponde Liam, e gli occhi che si increspano agli angoli quando sorride. “La smetto.”  
Rimangono in silenzio per un momento, un momento in cui Harry sente un nodo allo stomaco che gli impedisce di stare bene, e quindi abbassa lo sguardo sui suoi stivaletti, osservandone le punte come se fossero la cosa più interessante del mondo.  
“Dovrei mettermi in viaggio,” dice poi alla fine. “Vorrei arrivare lì verso le otto. E vorrei provare ad evitare il traffico di New York, se possibile, quindi è meglio che vada…”  
“Hai intenzione di parlare dell’enorme elefante nella stanza o devo farlo io?” Lo interrompe Liam.  
“Un elefante?” Esclama il riccio, spalancando teatralmente gli occhi mentre ispeziona il parcheggio. “Dove?”  
“Harry,” dice l’amico con tono severo. “Devi chiamarlo.”  
Il cuore di Harry perde qualche battito a quelle parole, e sente il sangue scorrere velocemente nelle sue vene.  
“No,” risponde immediatamente.  
“Vuoi davvero… vuoi davvero lasciare le cose così come sono?” Chiede Liam incredulo.  
“Così come?” Replica il riccio, testardo come sempre. Sa benissimo che Liam ha ragione, ma non ha intenzione di chiamarlo, non ha intenzione di farsi spezzare nuovamente il cuore. Una volta è bastato, grazie tante.  
“Senza dirgli almeno addio? Andiamo, H, non puoi non salutarlo.”  
“Ci siamo già detti addio, Li,” sospira Harry. “Mi è sembrata una cosa abbastanza definitiva quella della scorsa sera. Se avesse cambiato idea, mi avrebbe chiamato. Ma non lo ha fatto. Ovviamente non vuole parlarmi.”  
“Ma avevi deciso di partire durante il week-end! Ed oggi… oggi è mercoledì, Haz. Lui… lui non sa che hai deciso di partire prima.”  
“Ma sa benissimo che partirò, comunque.” Dice Harry. “Che differenza fa qualche giorno? Voglio andarmene il prima possibile.”  
“Dovresti comunque chiamarlo, Harry. So che è difficile, ma tu-”  
“Liam,” dice il giovane pazientemente. “Conosco Louis. E anche tu lo conosci benissimo. Sai com’è fatto. Non è cambiato nulla, non ha cambiato idea. Non chiamerà. Inoltre… non posso sentirmi dire di nuovo di no. È stato già abbastanza difficile la prima volta.”  
“Ma Harry, e se-”  
“Ehi, sono io quello che si è ritrovato con il cuore spezzato qui,” dice il riccio con durezza. “Ricordi? Io ho messo tutte le carte in tavola, gli ho confessato tutto e lui ha detto no.”  
Si ferma poi, strofinandosi le mani sul viso ed espirando pesantemente. Quella sera è stata una delle più difficili della sua vita. Non si è mai sentito così… spezzato, triste, _vuoto_ come in quel momento, quando Louis gli aveva detto no, quando lo aveva rifiutato, spezzandogli il cuore e l’anima. Era convinto che anche lui ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti, che avesse capito che ciò che li legava era qualcosa di molto più che semplice amicizia, e invece… invece Louis aveva negato tutto, lo aveva allontanato senza dargli ulteriori spiegazioni, ed ora è come se una parte di lui fosse morta, come se Louis l’avesse portata via con sé.  
“Devo rispettare la sua decisione. È solo… è meglio così. Un taglio netto, capisci? Ora devo andare-”  
“Ma Louis ti ama, Harry.” Insiste Liam. “So che è così.”  
“Sai, tutti continuano a dirlo,” sospira Harry rassegnato. “Tutti tranne lui.”  
“Harry-”  
“No, Liam. Tu non hai visto la sua faccia,” risponde il riccio con tono abbattuto, scuotendo la testa. “Lui non mi ama. Non vuole stare con me. Ha detto di no, e diceva sul serio. Quindi questo è quanto.”  
Lacrime fresche bagnano gli occhi di Harry mentre prende un respiro tremante, il cuore che gli si stringe dolorosamente in petto. Quelle sensazioni di tristezza e di costante tensione non hanno mai davvero lasciato il suo petto da quando era andato via dall’appartamento di Louis la scorsa settimana. Il dolore è un dolore costante, a volte leggero, a volte lancinante. Ed è sempre lì, qualunque cosa faccia.  
“Io solo-” sospira. “Ho sinceramente pensato che stava finalmente succedendo qualcosa tra di noi, sai? Ho pensato che finalmente potevamo stare insieme, che avremmo potuto vivere il nostro amore.”  
“Lo so, H,” dice Liam con tono comprensivo. “Lo pensavo anche io.”  
“Eravamo diversi ultimamente,” mormora il riccio, mentre le lacrime cominciano a cadere sulle sue guance. “Lo eravamo. Non me lo sto inventando, vero? Ci comportavamo in un modo completamente differente.”  
“No, non credo tu stia inventando nulla,” concorda Liam. “Io l’ho visto. Vi ho visti. Ed è come dici tu.”  
“C’è stato questo cambiamento tra di noi? Non riesco nemmeno a descriverlo, so soltanto che era qualcosa di diverso,” dice Harry tra le lacrime, asciugandosi il naso con la manica della felpa. “ _Lui_ era diverso. Lui a volte… a volte mi guardava… ed il suo viso… ero così sicuro che lo avesse capito. Che avesse sentito tutto ciò che provo. Era tutto… non so, sembrava tutto così reale? Ed ora continuo a rivivere quel momento nella mia testa ancora e ancora e ancora. Come ho potuto sbagliarmi in questo modo, Liam? Come? Com’è successo tutto questo? Come sono finito qui? Come siamo arrivati a questo punto?”  
Liam lo tira contro il suo corpo per un altro abbraccio ed Harry piange sulla sua spalla, aggrappandosi stretto a lui.  
“Non lo so, Haz. Non so cosa dire.” Dice Liam dolcemente mentre accarezza la sua schiena in modo confortante. “Non so cosa gli stia succedendo, non so cosa gli passa per la testa. Mi piacerebbe saperlo, ma non parla con me. Ci ho provato, ma non vuole parlarmi. Ma questa non è la fine per voi due, non può esserlo. Voi siete Harry e Louis, vi appartenete come mai nessuno si è appartenuto in questo mondo. Riusciremo a sistemare tutto, Haz, vedrai. Anche se dovessi fargli riacquistare un po’ di buon senso.”  
“No,” Harry tira su col naso. “No, non farlo. Non era… per favore non farlo. È stata tutta colpa mia. Io… io l’ho messo sotto troppo pressione, ho insistito troppo. Ho combinato un casino, è colpa mia.”  
“Non farlo, Harry,” dice l’amico con tono serio, tirandosi indietro in modo da poter guardare il riccio negli occhi. “Non comportarti da martire, non addossarti tutta la colpa. Anche Louis ha sbagliato in questa situazione, non sei stato solo tu.”  
“Gli ho praticamente dato un fottuto ultimatum, Liam! Che cazzo stavo pensando? Io solo… ho perso completamente il controllo della situazione… era come se non ci fosse nulla che potessi fare per fermarmi una volta iniziato a parlare. Cazzo. So che ne abbiamo già parlato, ma… cazzo.”  
“Entrambi avete fatto una cazzata. Il che significa che si può rimediare,” dice Liam con urgenza.  
“Liam, so che le tue intenzioni sono buone,” risponde il riccio. “Credimi, se ci fosse un modo per poter tornare a mercoledì scorso e rimangiarmi tutto lo farei. Non ci penserei su neanche due volte. Ma non posso. Ormai il danno è fatto. Ma non è questo il punto, non capisci?” Harry si ferma, incrociando le braccia intorno al petto e tremando leggermente per il freddo. Abbassa poi gli occhi sui suoi piedi. “A parte il trasferimento a Boston ed il mio fottuto ultimatum, ti manca il pezzo più grande e più importante di questo rompicapo: _lui non mi ama_. Non… non nel modo in cui lo amo io. Gli ho chiesto se mi amasse e lui… lui non mi ha saputo rispondere. E non c’è nulla da capire in questo. Prendere strade separate è meglio per entrambi, credimi.”  
Harry si ferma, sentendo le membra contorcersi a quelle parole, come se un trattore avesse schiacciato i suoi organi vitali. Incrocia poi gli occhi di Liam, non sopportando quella venatura di tristezza che li attraversa.  
“Devo andare,” continua il giovane. “Lo amo. Probabilmente una parte di me lo amerà per sempre ma devo… devo riuscire a dimenticarlo, devo riuscire a disinnamorarmi di lui. Devo farlo per me. Devo andare via anche se questa mossa probabilmente mi farà passare per uno stronzo egoista. So che sembro lo stronzo di tutta questa situazione, e va bene. Posso vivere con questa consapevolezza. Devo solo iniziare a prendermi cura di me stesso, si?”  
“Si,” sospira Liam. “Capisco. Ma per la cronaca, partire non ti farà apparire come uno stronzo.”  
“Ah sì?” Chiede il riccio con un mezzo sorriso. “E come mi farebbe apparire allora?”  
“Testardo forse,” mormora Liam. “Ma mai uno stronzo, Harry.”  
Harry ride piano mentre abbraccia di nuovo Liam.  
“Grazie per essermi stato accanto durante questa settimana,” dice piano. “L’ho apprezzato davvero, credimi. Sei il migliore, Liam. Il mio migliore amico… lo sai, vero?”  
“Si, lo so.” Risponde il ragazzo con un sorriso. “Adesso vai,” dice, spingendo leggermente la spalla di Harry. “Sta diventando tutto troppo sdolcinato.”  
“Decisamente troppo sdolcinato.”  
“Chiamami se hai bisogno di qualcosa durante il viaggio, anche solo di un po’ di compagnia. E scrivimi non appena arrivi a Boston.”  
“Okay, mamma.” Lo prende in giro il riccio. “Lo farò.”  
“Sta’ zitto, Harry. Non costringermi a seguirti.”  
“Ti voglio bene, Payno. Davvero tanto.” Dice Harry con un sorriso mentre sale in macchina.  
“Ti voglio bene anch’io, idiota,” risponde Liam, battendo delicatamente il pugno sul tettuccio di Olivia quando Harry chiude la portiera.  
Il giovane allaccia la cintura di sicurezza ed accende il motore. Abbassa poi il finestrino.  
“Ehi Liam?”  
Liam abbassa il busto per poterlo guardare. “Si?”  
“Non… non essere troppo arrabbiato con Louis, va bene? Quando lo vedi… solo… vacci piano con lui, si?”  
“Non posso promettertelo questo, Haz,” risponde il ragazzo, sospirando.  
“Liam.” Dice Harry serio.  
“Posso almeno dirgli che è stato uno stupido a lasciarti andare?” Chiede Liam dopo un momento, la voce morbida.  
Harry scuote la testa, poi prende un respiro profondo e sorride a Liam. Gli mancherà tantissimo quel ragazzo. In questi giorni è stato fondamentale per lui, lo ha ascoltato senza dire una parola, lo ha lasciato sfogarsi, piangere sulla sua spalla, lo ha consolato. Non avrebbe potuto chiedere un amico migliore, sul serio.  
“Ciao, Li.”  
“Ciao Haz, guida con prudenza. Verrò presto a trovarti. Forse durante le vacanze di primavera?”  
“Sarebbe fantastico.”  
Harry sorride, salutandolo ancora una volta mentre alza il finestrino. Liam batte di nuovo una mano sul tettuccio, facendo un passo indietro mentre il riccio si allontana dal marciapiede. Guida attraverso il complesso di appartamenti, fermandosi al semaforo rosso all’uscita. Mentre aspetta che la luce cambi, collega il suo cellulare allo stereo attraverso il jack e sfoglia le sue innumerevoli playlist fino a quando non trova una delle sue preferite, adatta proprio ai lunghi viaggi in macchina. Preme sul tasto della riproduzione casuale e posiziona il telefono nel piccolo porta bicchieri proprio quando la luce del semaforo diventa verde.   
“ _Loving you isn’t the right thing to do. How can I ever change things that I feel?_ ” Canta la radio.  
Harry non riesce a fermare la risata amara e senza allegria che gli esce dalle labbra mentre si immerge nel traffico.  
_Perché mi fai questo, riproduzione casuale?_  
Premendo sul pedale del gas, inizia a tamburellare piano le dita sul volante al ritmo di musica. Sente le parole di quella canzone immergersi nel midollo delle sue ossa, gli assoli della chitarra ronzano nelle sue vene.  
“ _You can go your own waaaaaaaaay_ ,” canta Lindsey Buckingham dagli altoparlanti. Harry allunga una mano per alzare il volume, poi riprende il suo tamburellare mentre si dirige verso l’interstatale. “ _Go your own way. You can call it another lonely day_ …”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
  
********

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Vuoi panna e zucchero?” Urla Louis dalla cucina.  
“Si, per favore,” risponde Zayn dal salotto. “Solo un cucchiaino di zucchero, grazie. Ehi, siamo ancora d’accordo per la cena di domenica, vero? Per festeggiare Niall che esce dalla riabilitazione?”  
Louis vacilla mentre afferra il tubetto di panna dal frigo, il cuore che gli duole nel petto.  
_Harry doveva preparare i biscotti per Niall._  
“Certo,” replica Louis, la voce tesa. Si morde forte il labbro inferiore mentre mescola la panna e lo zucchero in entrambe le loro tazze. “Dovremo… ah… dovremo ordinare qualcosa. Sai che sono inutile in cucina. So cucinare soltanto un piatto, ed io…”  
_Non ho intenzione di cucinarlo._  
“Potremo ordinare cinese?” Disse Zayn.  
Lo stomaco di Louis si contorce mentre rimette a posto la panna.  
_No, niente cibo cinese._  
“In realtà avrei davvero voglia di pizza,” suggerisce Louis. “E poi è meglio per noi, così possiamo condividerla.”  
“Hai ragione,” sente dire dalla voce dell’amico. “Pizza sia allora.”  
Louis lancia il cucchiaio nel lavandino e fa un respiro profondo. Si dirige verso il suo soggiorno, stringendo tra le mani le due tazze di caffè.  
“Non riesco a credere che tu mi faccia servire caffè durante il mio giorno libero,” scherza il giovane, sorridendo ampliamente mentre consegna a Zayn la sua tazza bollente.  
Zayn lo guarda con un sopracciglio alzato mentre afferra il suo caffè, ghignando piano. “Ti sto solo facendo esercitare di più,” mormora, scherzando. “Stai ancora imparando, dopotutto.” Soffia sul suo caffè e poi ne beve un sorso, ed una strana espressione prende possesso dei suoi lineamenti.  
Proprio quando Louis sta per scusarsi di come gli è venuto fuori il caffè, Zayn borbotta un “Ehi, è davvero buono, Lou!”  
Il castano sospira e sorride. “E’ una delle nostre miscele esclusive,” dice poi, prendendo posto accanto al moro. “L’ho preso al nostro negozio. Devo pur usare in qualche modo questo buono sconto per dipendenti, giusto?”  
“Dovremo iniziare a scambiare gli sconti sugli shampoo con quelli per il caffè,” commenta Zayn mentre prende un altro sorso. “Perché credo di essermi innamorato di questo.”  
“E’… è il nostro caffè più pregiato, quello con la tostatura più scura,” confessa Louis, e sente le sue guance scaldarsi mentre ricorda di averlo scelto appositamente per Harry. Afferra poi la coperta drappeggiata sullo schienale del divano. “Viene dalla costa occidentale della Francia.”  
_Non ho mai avuto la possibilità di prepararlo a lui, però. Pazienza. Va tutto bene. Ora devo berlo, giusto?_  
Il cuore di Louis, o almeno quel che resta di esso da quella fatidica sera, batte furiosamente nel suo petto, facendo quasi male, mentre espira rumorosamente. Zayn lo guarda comprensivo, e Louis cerca di metter su un’espressione neutra. Non vuole parlarne, non vuole. E spera che Zayn non si sia accorto della sua momentanea tristezza.  
Ma ormai conosce bene Zayn e sa benissimo che per lui è come un libro aperto, quindi non rimane molto sorpreso quando dice con tono dolce “Gli hai parlato?”  
Ma lui cerca di deviare la domanda. “Allora, vogliamo iniziare con _Iron Man_? Qualsiasi maratona della Marvel degna di rispetto dovrebbe iniziare con il primo film della saga, giusto?”  
“Louis.”  
“Non ne voglio parlare oggi, va bene?” Sospira Louis. “Possiamo soltanto lasciar perdere questo argomento e limitarci a guardare supereroi sexy salvare il mondo? Per favore?”  
Zayn si passa le dita tra i capelli ora di un colore blu argenteo. E Louis deve ammettere che gli stanno davvero bene, il blu dona particolarmente ai suoi lineamenti marcati e gli occhi color ambra.  
“Se vuoi davvero andare in ordine cronologico allora dovremmo iniziare con il primo film di Capitain America.” Dice infine il moro.  
“Giusta osservazione,” risponde Louis sorridendo. “Steve Rogers sia.”  
Louis si appoggia ai cuscini del divano e scorre tra i tanti titoli di Netflix mentre sorseggia la sua tazza di caffè. Zayn ha ragione, è davvero ottimo.  
Qualcuno bussa alla porta.  
Gli occhioni blu di Louis si spalancano e si gira verso Zayn, la cui espressione rispecchia molto la sua.  
“Chi-”  
“Pensi che sia…” chiede Zayn con voce debole.  
“Non lo so? Voglio dire, chi altro potrebbe-” replica il castano, sentendo il battito tumultuoso del suo cuore.  
_Harry, Harry, Harry._  
“Hai intenzione di andare ad aprire?”  
“Si, si,” Louis deglutisce. Appoggia la sua tazza sul tavolino e si liscia il maglione con le mani mentre si alza. “Si, certamente.”  
Un secondo colpo alla porta.  
“Arrivo,” gracchia.  
Fa un respiro profondo e guarda Zayn, il quale gli sorride incoraggiante, indicandogli con un dito la porta. Louis sorride di rimando e si gira verso l’entrata. Con il cuore in gola, afferra il pomello e spalanca la porta e…  
Ed il suo cuore sprofonda.  
Perché non è Harry, è Liam.  
Liam, che ha cercato di evitare per tutti questi giorni. Liam, che è stato con _Harry_ tutta questa settimana, e lui _lo sa_ bene. Liam, che ha su la sua solita espressione da mamma orsa arrabbiata, le braccia incrociate al petto ed un sopracciglio alzato mentre guarda Louis con occhi severi.  
“Ehi,” dice l’amico alla fine.  
“Liam!” Esclama Louis a voce alta così che possa sentirlo anche Zayn. Sfoggia il suo sorriso più luminoso mentre fa cenno a Liam di entrare in casa. “Entra, entra. Questo è Zayn, era il mio compagno di stanza a Cedar Springs. Zayn, Liam. Liam, Zayn.”  
Liam allora guarda verso Zayn, il quale gli offre un piccolo sorriso ed un cenno maldestro con la mano. I suoi occhi poi guizzano subito verso Louis.  
“Piacere di conoscerti,” dice automaticamente il giovane, avanzando attraverso la stanza e annuendo distrattamente in direzione di Zayn. Rivolge poi il suo sguardo penetrante di nuovo su Louis, il quale distoglie immediatamente gli occhi dai suoi, desiderando che il pavimento lo inghiottisca completamente. “Louis, dobbiamo parlare. So che mi hai evitato-”  
“Hai un tempismo perfetto, Li,” balbetta nervosamente il giovane interrompendo l’amico mentre chiude la porta dietro di sé e si dirige verso la cucina. “Io e Zayn abbiamo deciso di fare una bella maratona di film della Marvel e stavamo per iniziare _Capitan America_. Vuoi unirti a noi? Tu ami i film della Marvel, dovresti unirti a noi. Ho anche una bella brocca piena di caffè appena fatto. Ne vuoi un po’? Ne ho tanto da condividere. Fa parte delle cose buone che prendo al negozio grazie-”  
“Ho appena salutato Harry. È partito per Boston.” Dice Liam senza mezzi termini.  
Louis si blocca completamente, con il cuore che gli martella nel petto ed una sensazione schiacciante che sembra accartocciare le sue membra, facendole in mille pezzi.  
_Merda. Se n’è andato. Se n’è andato davvero. Cazzo._  
“Lui… non avrebbe dovuto andarsene fino a-” balbetta il giovane, voltandosi poi verso Liam. “Cazzo. Lui non ha… non mi ha nemmeno detto addio?”  
“Beh, di certo non gli hai dato una ragione per farlo,” dice Liam con tono accusatorio. “O sbaglio?”  
Louis china la testa e si sfrega le tempie, sentendo già le lacrime iniziare a pungergli gli occhi.  
_Ha ragione._  
“Come… come sta?”  
“Come _pensi_ che stia?”  
Louis trasalisce, stringendo i pugni, le unghie che affondano nei palmi. Sente un po’ di dolore, ma non è nulla di fronte al dolore che sta provando ovunque.  
“Io non-”  
“Ha il cuore spezzato,” sputa fuori l’amico. “Sta cercando di apparire forte, sta cercando far finta di nulla per andare avanti ma è fottutamente devastato, Louis. Non credo di averlo mai visto così triste, quindi bel lavoro.”  
“Non ho-”  
“Come hai potuto fargli una cosa del genere? Come?”  
“Di cosa stai-”  
“Hai davvero intenzione di comportarti come se non sapessi di cosa sto parlando? Questa è bella,” lo interrompe bruscamente Liam. Si passa una mano tra i capelli, scuotendo la testa. “Sai cosa? Gli farà bene cambiare aria, gli farà bene stare lontano da qui.”  
“Lontano da me, vuoi dire.” Afferma Louis, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“Questo lo hai detto tu, non io.”  
“Risparmiami le cazzate, Liam,” scatta il giovane, sulla difensiva. “Hai chiaramente qualcosa da dirmi, quindi dillo e basta. Forza, parla.”  
“Che cazzo, Louis?” Esplode Liam. “Come hai potuto fare una cosa del genere? Gesù Cristo, a cosa stavi pensando-”  
“Cosa stavo pensando io? E che mi dici a cosa stava pensando _lui_?” Esclama Louis incredulo. “Non è colpa mia! Se ne è uscito con quelle cose così dal nulla e-”  
“Mi stai prendendo in giro? _Dal nulla_? Sul serio?”  
“Si, sono serio! Non mi aveva mai parlato del trasferimento a Boston prima di allora! Almeno non subito, comunque. E poi all’improvviso era tutto un ‘Okay, devo andare via!’ Cosa avrei dovuto fare-”  
“Non sto parlando del trasferimento,” dice Liam con fermezza. “Sto parlando dei sentimenti che Harry prova per te. Non puoi assolutamente dire che questo è venuto fuori dal nulla!”  
“Sai cosa? Non sono affari tuoi, Liam. Questa cosa riguarda me ed Harry soltanto,” ringhia Louis. “Non sai di cosa cazzo stai parlando, quindi non provare a metterti in mezzo. Non farti coinvolgere.”  
“Troppo tardi, lo sono già. Mi sono lasciato coinvolgere nel momento in cui Harry si è presentato alla porta di casa mia singhiozzando e distrutto la scorsa settimana. Anzi, francamente, sono coinvolto da molto più a lungo.”  
“Cosa… cosa intendi?” Borbotta il castano, sentendo il cuore volergli perforare il petto.  
Liam alza gli occhi al cielo.  
“Oh, per favore. Non puoi dirmi che non sapevi quello che provava Harry nei tuoi confronti,” dice esasperato. “È innamorato di te da anni ormai! Come hai potuto non notarlo? Era così fottutamente ovvio, Louis. Perché pensi che lui e Nick non siano mai andati d’accordo?”  
“Loro sono… avevano due personalità diverse e-” inizia Louis, ma quelle parole suonano strane e sbagliare anche alle sue orecchie.   
“Voglio dire- Gesù, Louis. Anche Nick lo aveva capito. Perché cazzo pensi che abbia sempre preso di mira Harry? Nessuno dei tuoi altri amici, solo Harry. Pensaci.”  
“Io-”  
“Hai notato che Harry non si è interessato a nessun altro ragazzo durante questi ultimi anni? Che non ha nemmeno più _guardato_ un altro ragazzo da un anno a questa parte?”  
“Lui… lui era concentrato sui suoi studi,” deglutisce Louis, cercando di ricordare l’ultima volta in cui Harry è uscito con qualcuno. “Lui solo… non era… ha detto che nessuno gli interessava…”  
“Si, perché l’unico ragazzo a cui era interessato eri _tu._ ”  
Louis fa un passo indietro, vacillando. L’affermazione di Liam è come uno schiaffo in pieno viso e, allo stesso tempo, come un altro pezzo del puzzle che sta cercando di risolvere da una settimana che finalmente torna al suo posto.  
“Non lo _sapevo_ questo, Liam,” insiste disperatamente, passandosi le dita tra i capelli. “Gesù, non ha mai detto nulla! Io… io non riesco a leggere la mente delle persone! Non ne avevo idea. Inoltre, avevo un fidanzato!”  
“Come se questo ti avesse fermato. Come se non l’avessi incoraggiato, Louis.” Ghigna Liam. “Dai, per favore.”  
“Che cazzo vuoi dire con _questo_?” Urla Louis.  
“Sto parlando del costante toccarsi, di quel bisogno che avevate di toccarvi sempre. Tu giocavi sempre con i suoi capelli, cercavi sempre un contatto con lui, lo abbracciavi, eri sempre accanto a lui. Gesù, vi ho anche visti dormire insieme e tu eri praticamente spalmato su di lui. Tu… flirtavi con lui tutto il tempo! Tutto il fottuto tempo, era una cosa ridicola giuro. Sembravate due ragazzini alla prima cotta.”  
“Beh, anche lui flirtava con me!” Protesta debolmente.  
“Accidenti, mi domando il perché?” Dice sarcasticamente Liam. “Cristo, quando tu e lui eravate nella stessa stanza in presenza di altre persone era impossibile avere l’attenzione di Harry perché lui focalizzava tutta la sua attenzione su di te! Era sempre concentrato su di te, come se non esistesse nient’altro oltre te, come se ci fosse una sorta di calamita che lo tenesse incollato solo al tuo essere. Dio, quando ti guardava tutti si sentivano di troppo, si illuminava talmente tanto da far impallidire il sole. Tu… tu eri sempre in sua compagnia, giusto? Eravate sempre insieme. Come diavolo hai fatto a non notare nulla?”  
“Io non… non è… siamo solo… è come noi…” balbetta il castano, cercando una spiegazione a tutte quelle parole. Ma Liam ha ragione. Come ha potuto non notare nulla? Come ha fatto a non capire?  
“E che mi dici di quella settimana dopo che tu e Nick avete rotto? Cazzo… che mi dici della _sera_ in cui hai rotto con lui e ti sei presentato a casa di Harry ed eri tutto un ‘resta qui con me, non lasciarmi, non voglio rimanere da solo’? Che cazzo era?”  
“Lui… lui te lo ha _detto_?”  
“ _Certo_ che lo ha fatto,” dice Liam, gettando le braccia in aria per la frustrazione. “Harry mi dice praticamente tutto. Ho ascoltato quel ragazzo parlare di te e di ogni singola cosa che accadeva tra di voi negli ultimi due anni-”  
“Due anni?” Guaisce Louis.  
“Ma il fatto è che non doveva per forza dirmi tutto, perché lo vedevo con i miei fottuti occhi. Quel giorno che abbiamo passato a riorganizzare l’appartamento e guardare poi _Star Wars_? Era come se io fossi il terzo incomodo. Vi stavate abbracciando in modo così intimo, cazzo. E quando vi siete addormentati tu eri praticamente stretto a lui come se non volessi lasciarlo andare. E sei stato proprio _tu_ ad iniziare tutto, Louis! Tu. Quindi se _non_ provi dei sentimenti per lui, allora cosa cazzo stavi facendo?”  
“Io-”  
“Avevi soltanto bisogno di un corpo caldo? È così?” Lo accusa Liam. Louis non lo aveva mai visto così arrabbiato. “Perché se così fosse, avresti potuto trovare qualcun altro per farlo, Louis. Perché Harry? Tra tutte le persone? Harry che non ha fatto altro se non amarti e sostenerti in ogni momento e tu lo hai soltanto _usato_. Non hai mai considerato i suoi sentimenti. Nemmeno una volta. Dio, sei così fottutamente egoista, non lo meriti per-”  
“Adesso _basta_!” Esclama Zayn dal divano.  
Louis gira di scatto la testa, con gli occhi spalancati. Aveva quasi dimenticato che ci fosse anche Zayn in casa.  
“Gesù, ti stai comportando come se Harry non avesse alcun tipo di responsabilità qui!” Grida il moro, i suoi occhi brillano di qualcosa che Louis non riesce bene a capire mentre guarda Liam. “E’ un adulto; ha fatto le sue scelte. Avrebbe potuto dire qualcosa anni fa ma non lo ha fatto! Non è colpa di Louis, è colpa di Harry! Anche lui ha fatto una cazzata bella grossa, e lo sai!”  
“Harry sa che ha fatto una cazzata però,” contesta Liam con rabbia. “Questa è la differenza.”  
“Pensi che Louis non sappia che ha sbagliato?” Chiese Zayn furiosamente, con il viso arrossato. “Smettila di dare per scontato quello che pensa o quello che prova, non sai un cazzo. Non eri lì! La situazione è già abbastanza difficile, smettila di scaricare tutta la colpa su di lui!”  
“E tu non dare per scontato il fatto che io non sappia quanto difficile sia questa situazione, ma lui ha ancora bisogno di-”  
“Voglio dire, cazzo, ti rendi conto di ciò che gli ha chiesto Harry?” Asserisce Zayn, alzandosi in piedi per avvicinarsi a Liam. “Gli ha chiesto di abbandonare i suoi amici, il suo gruppo di sostegno, il suo lavoro, tutto, per trasferirsi con lui in una nuova città ed iniziare una relazione seria! Una settimana dopo che è uscito dalla riabilitazione! A questo punto del suo recupero, hai idea di quanto avrebbe potuto essere disastroso un cambiamento del genere? Non gli avrebbe fatto assolutamente bene, anche perché per i primi novanta giorni devi cercare di riallacciare i rapporti con la tua vecchia vita. Credimi, io lo so bene.”  
Louis guarda freneticamente tra Zayn e Liam, i quali ora si stanno fronteggiando con sguardo duro. Il suo cuore sta battendo furiosamente e sente la gola stretta. Non ha mai visto l’impassibile Zayn diventare così infervorato, e non ha mai nemmeno visto Liam così furioso.  
_Ed è tutta colpa mia._  
“Guarda, io adoro davvero tanto Harry; è un bravo ragazzo, ma questa volta ha decisamente oltrepassato il limite,” continua Zayn. “Louis sta passando un periodo delicato, sta facendo scelte per migliorare la sua vita e migliorare sé stesso, non capisci? Deve scegliere la cosa migliore per lui e tu devi pensare ai fottuti affari tuoi e lasciarli-”  
“Senza offesa, ma conosco Harry e Louis da molto più tempo di te-”  
“Ed _io_ so cosa sta passando Louis in questo momento-”  
“Questa è una storia che va avanti da anni, non conosci i dettagli di tutto.”  
“Nemmeno tu!”  
_Basta, basta, basta._  
“Harry è mio amico,” sputa Liam. “Il mio migliore amico. E come suo amico-”  
“Pensavo che anche Louis fosse tuo amico? Scegli da che parte stare e smettila!”  
“Ora basta!” Grida Louis, con le lacrime che gli rigano il viso. “Basta, cazzo! Non mi state aiutando così! Smettetela!”  
Non si era nemmeno reso conto di star piangendo. Louis si dirige verso il divano, affondando tra i cuscini morbidi e nascondendo la testa tra le mani, i singhiozzi che sconquassano il suo corpo. Dopo alcuni minuti, sente Zayn schiarirsi la voce. Alza quindi gli occhi per vedere entrambi i suoi amici impegnati in una conversazione silenziosa, ed il moro fa un cenno a Liam, il cui volto adesso è impallidito, tanto da sembrare un fantasma. Louis singhiozza rumorosamente, poi gli esce un rantolo acuto dalle labbra, che gli impedisce di respirare normalmente. Quello fa sobbalzare i due ragazzi, i quali subito corrono da lui. Zayn si siede accanto a lui, tirandolo contro il suo petto e mormorando delle dolci scuse tra i suoi capelli. Liam invece si toglie il cappotto, lo poggia sulla poltrona e si sistema anche lui sul divano accanto a Louis, dalla parte opposta rispetto a Zayn. Ha le labbra tirate verso il basso in un’espressione triste ed i suoi caldi occhi marroni sono pieni di preoccupazione mentre accarezza delicatamente il ginocchio del castano. Afferra la scatola di fazzoletti per lo più vuota dal tavolino e la porge a Louis, il quale la accetta con gratitudine, prendendo un paio di fazzoletti da essa. Si sente davvero svuotato, un involucro vuoto. È un’apatia completa, che gli ha mangiato il cuore, lo stomaco, fino ad arrivare al cervello. Sente un vuoto, un vuoto profondo e basta. E si sente così fragile, come un vaso di vetro che al minimo contatto potrebbe sfregiarsi o addirittura rompersi. Ed ora non ha nemmeno più il suo collante al suo fianco, perché il suo collante, l’unico che riusciva a tenere i pezzi della sua anima insieme, è andato via senza nemmeno salutarlo, e questo lo ha spezzato definitivamente.  
“Questa è la terza scatola che finisce in una settimana,” dice dopo essersi soffiato il naso. Accartoccia poi il fazzoletto nel suo pugno e lo getta sul tavolino di fronte a lui. “Cazzo, sono stanco di piangere.”  
“Mi dispiace tanto, Lou,” dice Liam con voce dolce. “Non avrei dovuto irrompere qui ed urlarti contro quelle cose, si? Non è stato… non pensavo che tu… cazzo, mi dispiace. Solo… puoi dirmi cosa è successo? Voglio dire, so cosa è successo dalla prospettiva di Harry. Ho cercato di parlarti per tutta la settimana, ma tu-”  
“H-Harry aveva bisogno di te,” dice Louis in lacrime. “Ed io… io non… non…”  
“Zayn ha ragione, però. Anche tu sei mio amico, quindi… prova a spiegarmi tutto, per favore? Solo se vuoi.”  
“E’ successo tutto così in fretta,” dice il giovane, singhiozzando di nuovo. Fa alcuni respiri profondi, premendo una mano sul suo diaframma per calmarsi. “Era tipo… boom! Mi trasferisco. Boom! Vieni con me. Boom! Sono _innamorato_ di te… e poi ci siamo baciati ed è stato… porca puttana, sai? Gesù Cristo, è stato-”  
“Bello?” Chiede Liam.  
Louis annuisce, prendendo un altro fazzoletto dalla scatola e tamponandosi gli occhi con esso. Zayn intanto sta giocando delicatamente con i suoi capelli, grattandogli il cuoio capelluto in modo confortante.  
“È stato un sovraccarico sensoriale, credimi. Il mio cervello sembrava essere andato in corto-circuito o qualcosa del genere. Mi sentivo fluttuare, era come se non esistesse nient’altro se non la sensazione delle sue labbra contro le mie. Sai quando sei sott’acqua e non riesci a respirare e poi Sali in superficie e quella boccata d’aria ti sembra la cosa più bella del mondo? Ecco, io ero vissuto in apnea fino ad adesso e mi è sembrato di ricominciare a respirare solo quando Harry mi ha baciato. Non mi ero mai sentito così prima d’ora, mai per un solo bacio ed io solo… sono stato sopraffatto. Era tutto troppo… troppo veloce, troppo intenso, e non sapevo cosa fare? Solo… non sono riuscito a gestire il tutto.”  
“Ho sempre pensato che anche tu fossi innamorato di lui,” dice Liam tranquillamente. “Era così ovvio ai miei occhi.”  
Louis allora lancia un’occhiata interrogativa a Zayn, perché ha bisogno di sapere anche cosa pensa lui di questa situazione, e lui sembra capirlo.  
“Sai benissimo cosa penso, Lou,” dice il moro con cautela. “Ne abbiamo parlato. Tu… ti illumini intorno ad Harry. Hai una luce negli occhi che non ti vedo mai, solo quando c’è lui. Ma questo non significa che dovresti abbandonare il tuo processo di recupero per lui,” aggiunge poi, guardando Liam. “Ma, si… era abbastanza ovvio anche a me che tu lo amassi.”  
“Beh, non lo era per me,” ammette Louis, giocando con un filo sfilacciato sul ginocchio dei suoi pantaloni della tuta. “Affatto.”  
“Quindi mi stai dicendo che ora ti sei reso conto di ama-” inizia Liam, ed i suoi occhioni marroni si spalancano.  
“Sto dicendo che è fottutamente complicato, Li,” sottolinea il castano. “Non voglio che tu pensi che io non provi _niente_ , okay? Perché non è così, e lo so benissimo. Tipo… quella settimana intera passata insieme ad Harry? È stata meravigliosa, fantastica. Mi sentivo così bene. _Stavamo_ bene. Io provo dei sentimenti per lui, ma… sono confuso. E ho paura. Questo è tutto così nuovo per me! E mi sto rendendo conto solo adesso di come sia… era… il nostro rapporto. Non riuscirei mai ad iniziare una relazione con Harry senza essere sicuro al cento per cento di ciò che sto facendo e di cosa provo, va bene? Siamo amici da quindici anni e questo… questo è troppo da mettere in gioco se non si è sicuri di ciò che si sente. La nostra amicizia era troppo importante ed io… avevo paura di perderlo!”  
“Ma così facendo lo hai perso comunque.” Interviene Liam.  
“Si, lo so benissimo questo, Liam.” Dice Louis bruscamente. “Grazie per avermelo ricordato.”  
“Allora perché non sei stato almeno onesto-”  
“Ci sono… così tante cose adesso che sto cercando di affrontare. Non è il momento giusto per noi! Voglio dire, Gesù, sono appena uscito da una relazione! Non avrei mai… cazzo… non avrei mai lasciato che Harry diventasse una sorta di _rimpiazzo_ , capisci? Non lui, non Harry.”  
“E gliele hai dette a lui queste cose?” Chiede Liam gentilmente.  
“Non esattamente, no.” Risponde il giovane, scuotendo la testa.  
“Perché no?”  
“Te l’ho detto! È successo tutto troppo in fretta. Merda. Ho provato a dirglielo, volevo dirglielo! Solo… non sapevo come dirlo a parole, non riuscivo a parlare! Giuro, mi sentivo la lingua incollata al palato. E questo… questo è stato il prodotto di due lunghe e difficili sessioni con il mio terapeuta questa settimana. Abbiamo parlato di questo e lui pensa che io stia… stia ancora imparando come elaborare il tutto, come cercare di riuscire a dire a parole ciò che provo senza usare il sarcasmo o altro.”  
“E’ solo… Gesù, Louis. Harry pensa che tu non lo ami! Affatto. Questo… questo cambia tutto! Cazzo.”  
Il cuore di Louis si stringe dolorosamente a quelle parole e si strofina le mani sul viso, sentendo un dolore lancinante al petto, come se lo avessero appena trafitto da parte a parte.  
“Non mi ha dato nemmeno tempo per poter pensare! Ed ora è tutto finito. Se ne è andato! Non riesco a credere che se ne sia andato.”  
“Non gli hai chiesto di restare!” Esclama Liam. “Louis, oh mio Dio!”  
“Come avrei potuto chiedergli di restare, Li? Come? ‘Ehi, credo di provare anche io qualcosa per te. Però non ne sono ancora sicuro, per favore abbandona l’università di medicina dei tuoi sogni e aspetta che io capisca!’ Si, okay.”  
“Intendo-”  
“Assolutamente no. Questo sarebbe… prima mi hai chiamato egoista vero? Ecco, questo sarebbe stato fottutamente egoista da parte mia. Ho dovuto lasciarlo andare,” dice Louis definitivamente. “Era la cosa giusta da fare. Non importa quanto faccia male. Devo prima mettere insieme i pezzi di me che ho perso per colpa della droga e dell’alcool, devo cercare di capire cosa provo, e lui… lui è la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata nella vita, e se devo farmi odiare per far sì che sia felice e che realizzi i suoi sogni, allora va bene così.”  
Liam lo guarda a bocca aperta.  
“Devo sistemare la mia vita, devo capire i miei sentimenti,” continua Louis. “Ed è qualcosa che devo fare da solo. Non riuscirò mai a stare bene fino a quando non lo farò, capsici? Devo scegliere me adesso, non posso stare con nessuno in questo momento.”  
“Louis-”  
“Ed Harry… lui… lui starà bene. Sarà… sarà uno studente di medicina fantastico. Ne sono sicuro. E non meritava di avere me intorno, che sono un fottuto casino. Quindi… questa è la scelta migliore. Lo è. Deve esserlo.”  
Louis non è sicuro se sta cercando di convincere Liam o di convincere sé stesso con queste parole. Ma sa di aver preso la decisione giusta, lo sa. Liam scuote la testa.  
“Beh, se lo pensi davvero, allora non posso aiutarti. Dio, siete entrambi così fottutamente testardi.” Sospira l’amico, guardando l’orologio e aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Dovrei… dovrei andare.”  
“Okay,” dice Louis con voce piccola. “Voglio dire… se vuoi rimanere sei il benvenuto, lo sai. Ami Capitan America. Lo adori da morire e noi… non lo guardiamo insieme da così tanto tempo.”  
“Lo so, ma dovrei davvero andare,” dice Liam con una smorfia, e Louis capisce che vorrebbe davvero restare lì con lui ma non può. “Ho lezione questo pomeriggio e sono indietro con il programma. Quindi…”  
Louis annuisce, sorridendo un po’.  
“Per favore… per favore non dire ad Harry quello che ho detto, va bene? Solo… lascia stare. È meglio così, davvero.”  
“Se lo dici tu, Lou.” Dice Liam con un sospiro. “Penso che ti sbagli, però. Comunque, ci vediamo in giro, si? Domani verrò a trovarti in caffetteria.”  
“Ho il turno di pomeriggio.”  
“Benissimo. È stato un piacere conoscerti, Zayn. Mi… mi dispiace averti urlato contro.”  
Zayn annuisce, stringendo le braccia intorno al corpo di Louis, il quale si sente subito un po’ meglio. È davvero grato di avere una persona come Zayn nella sua vita.  
“Vale anche per me.”  
Liam sorride tristemente e poi va via, la porta si chiude silenziosamente dietro di lui. Louis rilascia un sospiro, accoccolandosi vicino al moro e tirando su col naso. Questa conversazione è stata un sovraccarico di emozioni.  
“Beh, meno male che non dovevamo parlarne oggi, vero?” Dice Zayn sottovoce, incastrando le dita tra i capelli morbidi di Louis.  
“Se n’è andato, Zee. Lui… se n’è andato davvero.” Mormora, asciugandosi il naso e sentendo il cuore sgretolarsi a quelle parole. Adesso quella sensazione di vuoto che provava prima sembra essersi amplificata. È come un buco nero che cerca di inghiottirlo completamente, e lui è a tanto così da lasciarsi prendere e cadere nel baratro buio che sarà la sua vita senza di Harry.  
“Lo so, Lou,” dice Zayn con tono rassicurante. “Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace così tanto.”  
“Voglio dire, sapevo che lo avrebbe fatto ma allo stesso tempo è solo… cazzo… non posso… non posso credere che tutto questo sia reale, non posso credere che sia successo davvero.”  
Rimangono seduti in silenzio; Louis si aggrappa a Zayn mentre quest’ultimo continua ad accarezzargli dolcemente i capelli. Questo ricorda a Louis le tante notti passate insieme nella loro vecchia stanza a Cedar Springs.  
“Vuoi ancora guardare il film?” Chiede Zayn in modo esitante. “Cosa ti va di fare? Cosa posso fare per te?”  
“Film, per favore,” borbotta Louis. “E poi magari potremmo ordinare una pizza più tardi? Solo… possiamo dimenticarci di questa faccenda per un po’? Solo per un po’. Almeno fino al nostro incontro più tardi.”  
“Possiamo farlo,” risponde il moro, afferrando il telecomando e premendo play. “Possiamo sicuramente farlo.”   



	17. Chapter 17

**Own The Scars**  
  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo diciassette.**  
  
 

  
  
  
_Un grazie di vero cuore alla mia beta,  
nonchè bff, Shar. Grazie di tutto, questa storia  
non sarebbe la stessa senza di te. _  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Vuoi iniziare un corso di cucina?”  
“Beh, ma ciao anche a te, Niall,” scherza Louis. Preme il pulsante dell’altoparlante, lanciando poi il telefono sul letto mentre si libera dei jeans attillati. Sospirando di sollievo, afferra il suo paio preferito di pantaloni della tuta poggiati sullo schienale della sedia e li indossa, facendoli scivolare su per le sue gambe.  
“Ciao, Louis, ciao.” Cinguetta Niall. “Vuoi iniziare un corso di cucina insieme a me?”  
Louis sghignazza mentre si toglie anche la felpa verde che Niall gli aveva regalato per il suo compleanno. È diventata una delle sue preferite.  
“Un corso di cucina? Sul serio? Certo che ne dici di stronzate, Neil,” replica Louis, afferrando il telefono e disattivano il vivavoce mentre si dirige poi in cucina.  
“Oh, andiamo!” Dice il biondo eccitato. “C’è una scuola in centro che offre un corso di sei settimane per un gruppo di principianti. Dovremmo farlo!”  
“Non lo so,” dice Louis, aprendo la dispensa. “Sembra la ricetta perfetta per un disastro.”  
“Oh andiamo,” dice Niall secco. “Pensi di essere così intelligente, Bender. Ora dimmi una cosa: cos’hai mangiato per cena ieri sera?”  
“Ramen,” replica Louis.  
“E stasera?”  
Louis arriccia il naso quando nota la dispensa per lo più vuota, afferrando poi una scatola blu dallo scaffale centrale. “Maccheroni al formaggio?”  
“Un essere umano non può vivere solo di noddles e schifezze,” dice Niall saggiamente.  
“Ma non mangio solo noddles. Mangio anche-”  
“Il cibo d’asporto non conta, Lou.”  
Il giovane sospira, afferra una pentola dall’armadietto e la poggia sul fornello. È un po’ presto per cenare, ma sta davvero morendo di fame dopo aver lavorato alla caffetteria ininterrottamente per otto ore. Ormai ci stava prendendo sempre più la mano, e la costante presenza di Jesy al suo fianco lo faceva sentire più sicuro. Avevano legato molto loro due, e Louis sapeva di poter contare sempre su di lei quando aveva difficoltà con qualcosa.  
“Uhm… cucinava sempre Harry,” ammette con voce debole.  
“Ecco perché dovresti fare questo corso insieme a me,” risponde Niall gentilmente. “Dai, Lou. Cerchiamo di migliorarci. Sarà divertente!”  
“Hai ragione.” Louis ridacchia. “Diavolo, hai ragione. Fammi sapere quanto ti devo, okay? Il primo che combinerà qualche casino comprerà la cena all’altro, ci stai?”  
“Questo è lo spirito,” dice il biondo, ridendo. “Perfetto, ci sto. Prepara già i soldi perché dovrai offrirmi quei buonissimi hamburger al Citizen dopo la nostra prima lezione.”  
“Scusami tanto, Niall,” sbuffa il castano. “Perché pensi che io-”  
Viene interrotto da un colpo alla porta. Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia. Non aspettava nessuno.  
“Perché cazzo la gente continua a presentarsi a casa mia senza preavviso?” Mormora sottovoce, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Huh?”  
“La gente ha per caso dimenticato che bisogna avvisare prima di presentarsi da qualsiasi parte, Niall?” Chiede irritato. “Che cazzo.”  
“Di cosa stai parlando, Bender?” Chiede Niall, con evidente confusione nel suo tono di voce. Louis riesce benissimo ad immaginarlo con la fronte increspata e le sopracciglia corrugate.  
“Qualcuno ha appena bussato alla mia porta,” spiega Louis mentre si dirige verso l’ingresso. “Ma non aspettavo nessuno. La gente _continua_ a farlo ultimamente.” Dice sbuffando.  
“Ha un po’ di tempo per noi signore? Vorremmo parlarle del nostro Signore e Salvatore Gesù Cristo.” Scherza Niall.  
“Oh cazzo, no.” Ride Louis. “Speriamo non siano loro. Voglio solo mangiare i miei maccheroni al formaggio e guardare programmi trash alla tv.”  
Apre la porta ed il suo cuore precipita nello stomaco quando nota i suoi genitori in piedi sulla soglia di casa sua.  
Questo… questo non se lo aspettava. Proprio per nulla.  
“Ciao, piccolo.” Dice sua madre con un grosso sorriso. “Sorpresa!”  
“Mamma! Mark!” Esclama, con espressione sbigottita.  
“Oh merda,” dice Niall dall’altro capo del telefono.  
“Niall, devo andare,” dice Louis velocemente. “Ti richiamo.”  
“Si, si. Okay. Che cosa-”  
Louis riattacca prima che l’amico finisca il suo pensiero ed infila il cellulare nella tasca della felpa, guardando i suoi genitori.  
“Scusate. Ciao!” Dice, cercando di forzare un sorriso. “Entrate pure. Cosa state-”  
Jay lo tira in un abbraccio prima che possa anche solo finire la sua frase, stringendolo forte a sé. Louis subito si sente meglio ed avvolge le sue braccia intorno alla vita della donna, cingendo la sua schiena e accucciandosi in modo da poter così seppellire il viso nel suo collo. Respira il profumo confortante e dolce di sua madre, mentre cerca di calmare il suo cuore agitato. Gli serviva proprio un abbraccio da parte della sua mamma, gli era mancata davvero tanto ma…  
 _Cosa ci fanno qui? Non sono ancora pronto per questo._  
“Hai un così bell’aspetto, tesoro mio,” sussurra Jay, oscillando lentamente nell’abbraccio. “Così così così bello. Ti trovo proprio in forma.”  
“Grazie mamma. Mi sento davvero bene.” Mormora contro l’epidermide del suo collo.  
Rimangono così, stretti l’uno all’altra per ancora qualche minuto prima che Jay si tiri indietro, prendendo delicatamente tra le mani il suo viso e premendo un bacio sulla sua guancia.  
“Tu solo… stai benissimo, Boo. Sono così felice di vederti.”  
“Anche io sono felice di vederti,” sospira Louis. E dice sul serio, nonostante il modo in cui il suo cuore sta battendo forte nel suo petto.  
Mark si schiarisce la voce, strascicando i piedi goffamente mentre si toglie il cappotto, appendendolo nel piccolo armadio vicino alla porta. Indossa dei pantaloni color kaki, una camicia bianca elegante ed un cappotto sportivo. Louis guarda velocemente i suoi vestiti comodi e sgualciti ed improvvisamente si sente in imbarazzo, maledicendo la sua tendenza a cambiarsi ed indossare felpe e tute non appena torna a casa da lavoro. Tira gli orli della sua felpa, raddrizzando poi le pieghe del tessuto sui fianchi. Non vuole farsi giudicare dal suo patrigno anche per come è vestito.  
“Tua madre ha ragione, figliolo.” Dice Mark. “È bello vederti di nuovo così in forma, sembri essere tornato quello di sempre.”  
Louis allora si stacca da Jay e si avvicina all’uomo, stringendo anche lui in un abbraccio, un po’ più impacciato rispetto a quello che ha dato a sua madre poco fa. Mark gli dà alcune pacche sulla spalla e lui fa lo stesso. Beh, è bello ogni tanto ricevere questo tipo di affetto da parte del suo patrigno.  
“Grazie, signore.” Replica Louis con un sorriso, un vero sorriso. “Significa molto per me.” Guarda entrambi i suoi genitori e poi batte le mani. “Allora,” dice, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce neutrale. “Non che non sia felice di vedervi, ma… cosa ci fate qui? Non ho mica dimenticato qualcosa, vero?”  
“Tuo padre ha un incontro con gli ex alunni alla facoltà di medicina stasera,” dice Jay mentre Mark la aiuta a togliersi il cappotto, rivelando così il suo semplice ma elegante vestito blu. “Così abbiamo pensato di farti una sorpresa e portarti fuori a cena prima di andare lì. E poi magari potremmo restare per alcuni giorni. Non abbiamo festeggiato il tuo compleanno quest’anno dopotutto, quindi ho pensato…” Si ferma poi, notando il disagio di Louis. Inclina leggermente la testa, guardandolo. “E’… è stata una cattiva idea? Non è un buon momento?”  
“No, no, non è questo,” la rassicura il castano. “Voglio dire, si… magari potevi avvisarmi e dirmi che stavate arrivando. Perché ora non sono vestito in modo adeguato per uscire? Sono appena tornato dal lavoro; oggi ho fatto un lungo turno e sono abbastanza stanco, ma posso andare a cambiarmi.”  
“Come va il lavoro?” Chiede Mark. “Lavori in… una caffetteria, giusto?”  
“Si, si.” Risponde Louis, dirigendosi verso il soggiorno. “Sta andando bene. All’inizio ero un po’ un disastro, ma adesso ci ho preso la mano. Tutti i miei colleghi sono davvero fantastici. Dovreste venire a trovarmi domani, vedermi in azione. Riesco a fare un cappuccino fantastico, adesso.”  
Jay gli sorride incoraggiante, mentre Mark si acciglia.  
“Voglio dire,” dice con tono debole, sentendo gli occhi del patrigno su di lui. “So che non è come salvare vite o altro ma è lavoro e mi diverto e sto davvero diventando bravo. È abbastanza… per ora, comunque.”  
“Che mi dici della scuola?” Gli chiede Mark.  
“Che cosa dovrei dire?” Louis scatta, sulla difensiva. “Il semestre ormai è già iniziato. Io e James siamo entrambi d’accordo sul fatto che tornare subito a scuola sia una cattiva idea per me e per la mia salute. Io… pensavo di essere stato chiaro con voi? Vi avevo spiegato che ho bisogno di un po’ di tempo, in questo momento. Ho molte cose a cui devo pensare.”  
Louis si gira verso sua madre ed alza le sopracciglia in modo interrogativo; lei annuisce in risposta, sorridendo dolcemente.  
“Siediti, Louis,” dice Mark bruscamente, prendendo posto sul divano e indicando la grande poltrona al suo fianco. “Dobbiamo parlare.”  
“Di cosa?” Chiede sospettoso. Già sa che questa conversazione non porterà a nulla di buono.  
Jay lancia un’occhiata a Mark mentre si siede accanto a lui. “Tesoro, credi davvero sia il momento di farlo-”  
“Riguardo ai tuoi piani, figliolo,” continua l’uomo, ignorando il commento di Jay.  
“I miei piani.” Ripete Louis mentre prende posto sulla poltrona.  
“I tuoi piani per la scuola,” dice ancora Mark, con tono accondiscendente. “Hai perso un anno, quindi devi guadagnare terreno e recuperare al più presto.”  
Louis prende alcuni respiri profondi, sperando che gli vengano in mente tutte le discussioni che lui e James avevano avuto su questo argomento. Sapeva che questa conversazione sarebbe arrivata, ovviamente sarebbe arrivata. Solo non pensava così presto. Ha ancora bisogno di tempo, di soppesare bene cosa dire al suo patrigno per farsi capire, per non vedere stampata nuovamente la delusione sul suo viso.  
 _Posso farcela. Posso farcela._  
“Ne sono consapevole, signore,” dice Louis, stringendo i pugni ma cercando comunque di mantenere la calma. “Ho intenzione di recuperare il tempo perduto ma non penso-”  
“Ho già fatto alcune chiamate per poterti iscrivere alla scuola estiva.”  
“Scuola estiva?” Urla Louis. “Ma io non-”  
“Mark, tesoro, non pensi che-” inizia Jay.  
“Se frequenti entrambe le sessioni, recuperi un intero semestre senza fare alcun particolare sforzo. E ti rimetteresti subito in carreggiata dopo il tempo che hai perso-”  
“Intendi il tempo che ho perso mentre ero in riabilitazione?” Interviene Louis. “Non ero di certo in giro a divertirmi, signore. Non è che ho deciso da solo di smettere di andare a scuola. Ero in _riabilitazione_! Per abuso di droga e alcool. Potresti almeno riconoscere questo?”  
“Puoi ancora sostenere il test di ammissione in autunno se lavori duramente. Hai un sacco di tempo per studiare e puoi ancora inviare la domanda d’iscrizione-”  
“Mark!” Esclama Louis. “Basta! Non mi stai ascoltando. Non voglio farlo. E non puoi costringermi a fare una cosa che non voglio fare. Non te lo permetterò. Non di nuovo.”  
Mark si ferma finalmente, guardando Louis dritto negli occhi, la bocca serrata in una linea dura. “Scusa, come dici figliolo?”  
Louis prende un altro respiro profondo, raddrizzando la schiena e cercando di sistemarsi meglio sulla poltrona, in una posa che gli sembra abbastanza autorevole. Deve farcela, deve dirglielo adesso. Non può tornare a fare quella scuola, quella non è la sua vita, non è il suo futuro… era semplicemente il futuro che gli aveva imposto suo padre, il suo sogno… ma Louis aveva capito fin dall’inizio che non sarebbe stato portato per quella facoltà, non faceva al caso suo, e suo padre doveva capirlo e accettarlo, per il suo bene.  
“Non tornerò più in quella scuola. Non ho intenzione di frequentare l’università di medicina. Io non… non voglio diventare un dottore.”  
“Che cosa intendi dire?” Chiede l’uomo, con evidente shock nel suo tono di voce.  
“Esattamente quello che ho detto.” Dice con fermezza. “Non tornerò alla scuola di medicina. Non _posso_ tornare.”  
“E cosa intendi fare allora?” Lo sfida Mark, appoggiandosi allo schienale del divano ed incrociando le braccia al petto. Louis si sente in soggezione, ma non si farà mettere in piedi in testa. Non più. Deve fare le sue scelte, deve capire cosa vuole fare, deve scegliere con la sua testa, magari fallire e ritornare poi in pista più forte e determinato di prima. Deve riprendere in mano la sua vita, da solo.  
“Io… non lo so ancora,” dice infatti onestamente. “Ne ho discusso con James e-”  
“Questo non è abbastanza,” interviene il patrigno.  
“Niente è mai abbastanza per te.” Scatta Louis.  
“Okay, voi due, siate gentili l’un l’altro.” Interviene Jay.  
“Non puoi di certo mantenerti lavorando qualche giorno a settimana in una caffetteria, Louis.” Sottolinea Mark. “Hai bisogno di un’educazione. Hai bisogno di costruirti una carriera.”  
“Lo so questo!” Insiste il giovane, cercando di far ragionare suo padre. “Pensi che non lo sappia? Ma ho bisogno di un po’ di tempo! Ho bisogno di tempo per cercare di capire cosa voglio fare, per trovare la mia strada.”  
“Sei arrivato già così lontano nei tuoi studi,” afferma Mark. “Non puoi semplicemente smettere e abbandonare tutto. Non quando sei così vicino!”  
“Non voglio abbandonare gli studi! Sto solo… cambiando percorso.”   
“Non sai nemmeno ancora che strada prendere, Louis. Non puoi semplicemente stare con le mani in mano fino a quando non capirai cosa voler fare. Devi essere disposto a metterti in gioco e tornare a studiare sodo. Tornerai a scuola e farai il test per l’università di medicina, è deciso. Questo è quello per cui abbiamo lavorato in tutto questo tempo ed arriverai fino in fondo, figliolo.”  
Il petto di Louis inizia a far male; lo sente stretto, come se la sua gabbia toracica stesse schiacciando i suoi polmoni, impedendogli di respirare. Il battito del suo cuore è veloce e lo sente quasi in gola. Scava le dita nelle sue cosce, sentendo le unghie conficcarsi nel leggero strato del suo pantalone.  
“No,” dice poi a denti stretti. “Non lo farò. Non posso farlo. Per favore, ascoltami-”  
“Mark,” interviene Jay con voce calma. “Penso che Louis abbia il diritto di parlare e farci capire le sue intenzioni.” Poi si rivolge direttamente a lui con un sorriso dolce. “Hai le tue ragioni per questa decisione, vero piccolo?”  
Louis annuisce, guardando sua madre con gratitudine. Se non ci fosse lei non sa davvero cosa farebbe.  
“Puoi spiegarci?” Chiede la donna gentilmente. “Penso che tuo padre capirà una volta che gli avrai raccontato tutto. Andiamo, ce la fai. So che puoi farcela.”  
Il ragazzo deglutisce a fatica, cercando disperatamente di raccogliere i suoi pensieri per mettere insieme un discorso coerente. Sua madre ha ragione, può farcela. Deve soltanto trovare le parole giuste.  
“Sto aspettando,” dice Mark impazientemente.  
“Mark,” ringhia Jay, e Louis si stupisce perché non aveva mai sentito sua madre rivolgersi in quel modo al suo patrigno. “Smettila. Lascialo parlare.”  
“La scuola di medicina mi stava uccidendo,” dice piano, guardandosi le mani. “Non riuscivo… non riuscivo a gestirla.”  
“Stavi andando bene prima del tuo problema,” lo interrompe Mark.  
“Non è vero e lo sai anche tu,” lo corregge Louis, alzando lo sguardo su di lui. “Stavo affondando. Non riuscivo a stare al passo con tutto il lavoro che c’era da fare. E ci ho provato, non voglio che tu pensi che non ci abbia _provato_. Dio, ho iniziato a prendere quelle pillole perché qualcuno me le ha offerte dicendo che mi avrebbero aiutato a rimanere concentrato così da poter studiare. Ed anche così riuscivo a malapena ad arrivare ad una misera C. E tu sai benissimo che prendere una C in una scuola del genere equivale a prendere una F.”  
“Se solo ti applicassi di più, Louis-”  
“Gesù! Mi sono applicato!” Grida il giovane, sentendo le lacrime iniziare a pungere i suoi occhi. “Ho lavorato così duramente. Harry…” Louis cerca di ignorare il modo in cui il suo cuore si serra quando pronuncia il suo nome, mentre sente le guance bagnarsi di lacrime. “Harry ha cercato di aiutarmi. Studiavamo insieme e lui mi faceva da tutor. Ma io… era come se… se il mio cervello non riuscisse ad assimilare i concetti? Rimanevo sveglio tutta la notte per studiare e prendevo sempre più pillole solo per poter stare sveglio in classe in modo da non rimanere indietro con il programma. Se riprendessi questa scuola… sono sicuro che l’intero circolo vizioso ricomincerebbe tutto da capo. E non voglio. Quell’ambiente ha avuto davvero una brutta influenza su di me. Tutti i professori erano così duri nei miei confronti, mi convocavano sempre nei loro uffici, dicendomi che dovevo assolutamente tenere il passo col programma, che dovevo studiare di più. Come se non lo sapessi. Ho cominciato ad odiarmi. Mi sentivo così… così stupido. Inutile. Io non… non riuscivo più a sentirmi bene con me stesso. Mi sono sentito un fallimento.”  
Un gemito sofferto sfugge dalle labbra di Jay.  
“Fu allora che iniziai anche a bere,” dice ancora Louis onestamente, rivolgendo la sua attenzione a sua madre. “Volevo bere per dimenticare ogni cosa, lo facevo ogni fine settimana… ma poi la cosa mi è sfuggita di mano, ed ho iniziato a bere anche durante i giorni settimanali… solo così potevo estraniarmi dal mondo e dal fallimento che mi sentivo. È così che ho vissuto per un anno intero. E non posso farlo di nuovo.”  
Louis sta tremando ormai, ed asciuga le lacrime con la manica della felpa. Si sente… più leggero adesso, si sente meglio, perché è riuscito finalmente a spiegare tutto a suo padre, tutto ciò che ha provato e tutto ciò che quella scuola gli ha provocato.  
“Ma adesso stai bene,” insiste ancora Mark.  
“Sono _sobrio_ adesso,” dice Louis con voce spessa. “Ma questo non significa che sto _bene_. C’è una differenza.”  
“Okay, sei sobrio adesso,” dice il patrigno con fermezza. “Quindi, se tornerai non sarà più così.”  
“Ma mi hai ascoltato?” Esclama il giovane, un leggero filo di isteria che si insinua nella sua voce.  
Si ferma poi e si strofina le mani sul viso mentre prende un respiro profondo per cercare di controllare i suoi nervi. Poi un altro. Non può di certo continuare questa conversazione se si fa prendere da quel senso di isteria. Ha bisogno di calmarsi. Di essere razionale. Sa che Mark è più propenso ad ascoltare dichiarazioni razionali e concrete. E Louis ha bisogno che il suo patrigno lo capisca una volta per tutte, che lo accetti per quello che è e non lo costringa a fare una cosa che gli stava facendo male, che lo stava sgretolando giorno dopo giorno, che gli stava facendo perdere la realtà, gli stava facendo perdere sé stesso. Fa un terzo respiro e poi continua.  
“Una delle prime cose che ho imparato durante la riabilitazione è che devo cercare di cambiare il mio comportamento. Non posso affrontare una situazione che potrebbe portarmi ad usare di nuovo droghe ed alcool. Se tu vuoi additare la mia dipendenza come una cosa passeggera, una cosa passata, qualcosa che ormai è stata facilmente curata, allora va bene. Puoi anche fingere che non sia mai successo, ma io non posso farlo. Dovrò esserne consapevole per il resto della mia vita, perché l’ho vissuta in prima persona. E se dovessi tornare indietro e ricadere in quella spirale… ho paura che mi uccida. Non posso-”  
“Quindi manderai all’aria due anni e mezzo di studi? Dopo tutto ciò che ho dovuto sacrificare per mandarti in uno dei migliori-”  
“Mark,” dice Jay con urgenza, poggiando una mano sul suo braccio per interromperlo. “Puoi provare a guardare le cose dalla prospettiva di Louis? Per favore? Lascia che capisca da solo di cosa ha bisogno-”  
“Ha bisogno di una spinta,” dice l’uomo, rivolgendosi a sua madre. “Ha bisogno di-”  
“Perché?” Dice con voce spezzata. “Perché devi farmi così tante pressioni? Dio, è stato così per tutta la mia vita! E ci ho provato… Ho cercato di renderti orgoglioso di me ma non posso continuare a farlo! Non posso continuare a cercare di renderti felice! Hai intenzione di comportarti ancora così con me? Hai intenzione di continuare farmi pressione fino a quando non mi romperò? È così?” Louis si alza la manica della felpa, rivelando la cicatrice rosa frastagliata del suo incidente. Solo guardarla lo fa star male. “Beh, indovina un po’, Mark? Lo sono già! Mi sono rotto. Sei soddisfatto?”  
L’uomo allora abbassa gli occhi sul pavimento, ed il suo viso perde un po’ di colorito, diventando quasi bianco.  
“No,” dice Louis con voce ferma mentre il suo corpo trema leggermente. “No, signore. Guardami! Guardami mentre ti dico queste cose, per favore.”  
Mark alza lo sguardo, e Louis può notare le lacrime bagnare i suoi occhi chiari, facendo cadere quella maschera da duro che aveva sempre portato.  
“Quando il farmi diventare un medico ha iniziato a significare più della mia felicità per te?”  
“Louis-”  
“Non puoi accettarmi per quello che sono? Ti sto implorando,” lo supplica il giovane. “Voglio che tu sia fiero di me. È tutto ciò che ho sempre desiderato.”  
“Voglio che tu sia la versione migliore di te stesso!”  
“E perché devo esserlo cercando di diventare proprio come te?” Chiede con tono disperato. “Perché devo per forza seguire le _tue_ orme invece di scegliere una strada tutta mia? Una cosa che mi piace e che non piaccia solo a te? Non sono _come_ te, perché non riesci a vederlo questo?”  
“Non voglio che tu sia come me! Quello che voglio per te è tutto ciò che ogni genitore vuole per il proprio figlio. Voglio solo il _meglio_ per te, Louis!”  
“E come può questo essere il ‘meglio’ per me? Non lo è, e te l’ho già detto!”  
“Voglio che tu abbia molto di più di ciò che ho avuto io,” dice Mark con fervore. “Voglio che tu faccia di più, che realizzi di più. Perché ne hai le capacità!”  
“Non così però! Non posso farlo così. Tu… tu hai tutte queste aspettative irrealistiche e per tanti anni io ho cercato con tutto me stesso di riuscire a realizzarle per renderti fiero. Ma era come se non bastasse mai per te, come se non aspettassi altro che vedermi fallire,” la voce di Louis si spezza mentre le lacrime scorrono libere sul suo viso ora, anni di dolori e di insicurezze si riversano fuori dal suo corpo con quelle gocce salate. “Ho cercato di essere il figlio perfetto per te, Mark. Ma non posso farlo più. Non posso.”  
“Non è quello che io-”  
“Vorrei… vorrei che tu potessi amarmi semplicemente per quello che sono e non per chi vuoi che io sia. Perché non puoi farlo? Perché mi metti così tante pressioni addosso? Perché non mi vuoi bene? Voglio dire… provi almeno un minimo di bene nei miei confronti? Sono stato un figlio così orribile da spingerti ad odiarmi? Sono una così grande delusione per te?”  
“Louis,” ansima Jay, il suo sguardo guizza tra lui e Mark. “Come puoi anche solo pensare-”  
“ _Certo_ che ti voglio bene, Louis.” Dichiara l’uomo con urgenza, gli occhi spalancati per le parole appena pronunciate. “Perché pensi che io insista così tanto con te? È _perché_ ti voglio bene! Ti voglio bene, Louis. Sei mio _figlio_. Forse non ti ho donato io la vita, ma ti considero mio figlio a tutti gli effetti. E ti voglio bene. Non osare mai più dire che non te ne voglio perché giuro che non è così.”  
“ _Papà_ -” singhiozza Louis, e sente qualcosa di pesante staccarsi dal suo petto, come se un grosso peso si fosse appena allentato dal suo cuore. Quelle parole sono tutto ciò che desiderava sentirsi dire da Mark. “Allora perché… perché tu-”  
“Ti metto così tante pressioni addosso perché credevo fosse questo ciò di cui avevi bisogno da parte mia,” afferma semplicemente Mark. “E’ come… con mio padre… lui…”  
L’uomo si interrompe e guarda il pavimento, schiarendosi la voce. Rimane in silenzio per diversi secondi mentre cerca forse di raccogliere i suoi pensieri. Quando torna a guardarlo, Louis sa che sta cercando di frenare le sue emozioni, nonostante la sua espressione più intenerita adesso.  
“Voglio solo il meglio per te,” continua poi Mark, con voce dolce. “E’ tutto ciò che ho sempre voluto. Hai così tanto potenziale e non voglio che tu lo sprechi-”  
“Ma… non dovrei essere in grado di sperimentare quel potenziale per conto mio? Scegliendo qualcosa che piace anche a me?” Louis tira su col naso. “Non posso scegliere da solo per il mio futuro invece di vedermelo imposto?”  
“Sei così intelligente,” dichiara poi Mark. “Sei bravo con le persone. Sei sempre stato così bravo con le persone, figliolo. Eri sempre pronto ad aiutare gli altri ed io… io ho sempre ammirato questa tua qualità. Potresti essere un dottore brillante; ho pensato che fosse questo quello che volevi. Non hai mai detto nulla a riguardo, non mi hai mai fatto capire il contrario.”  
“Anche io pensavo che fosse questo ciò che volevo fare,” concorda Louis. “Ma… non lo è. Non più. Non fa per me. È troppo difficile.”  
“Deve esserlo, Louis.” Dice sinceramente Mark.  
“Non così difficile però,” risponde il giovane a voce bassa. “Mi… mi ha soltanto fatto del male quella scuola, papà. Mi ha portato ad odiare me stesso.”  
Mark espira rumorosamente, accasciandosi contro i cuscini del divano. Jay gli accarezza piano la coscia e poi intreccia le loro dita, stringendo forte.  
“E ora cosa farai?”  
“Non lo so,” dice Louis onestamente, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Ho solo… ho solo bisogno del tuo sostegno. So che mi sono un po’ - un po’ tanto - perso, ma io sto… sto cercando la mia strada ora. Ti sto soltanto chiedendo di avere un po’ di pazienza dal momento che sto ancora cercando di capire cosa voglio fare. E lo chiedo ad entrambi,” aggiunge poi, guardando sua madre. “Potete… potete farlo?”  
“Sei stata in silenzio per quasi tutto il tempo,” dice Mark, rivolgendosi a Jay. “Cosa ne pensi? Ho bisogno di sentire il tuo parere su tutta questa situazione.”  
Jay guarda Louis, una scintilla di orgoglio brilla nei suoi occhi mentre asciuga delicatamente qualche lacrima sfuggita al suo controllo il dorso della mano.  
“Penso che dovremmo fidarci di nostro figlio,” afferma con decisione. “Penso che dobbiamo lasciargli scegliere cosa è meglio per lui, io mi fido del suo istinto.”  
Dopo ciò, cala il silenzio per qualche minuto. Louis si sente sollevato, davvero davvero tanto sollevato. È riuscito a parlare con suo padre, è riuscito a farsi capire, e la consapevolezza che lui gli voglia bene gli ha davvero scaldato il cuore. Ma, allo stesso tempo, si sente… incompleto. Svuotato. E sa benissimo perché. Perché ora non può chiamare Harry e raccontargli tutto, non potrà sentire la sua voce intrisa di orgoglio, calda e roca, non potrà dargli consigli, e questo fa male. Scuote la testa, iniziando a giocare con le maniche della sua felpa.  
“Però _devi_ tornare a scuola,” dice Mark alla fine. “Devi farlo. Per il tuo futuro.”  
“Lo so,” dice Louis solennemente. “Lo so benissimo. Ti sto soltanto chiedendo di lasciarmi libero almeno per questo semestre, papà. Questo è tutto. Per favore, devo capire cosa fare e qual è la strada giusta per me.”  
“Va bene,” respira l’uomo. “Va bene.”  
Louis alza lo sguardo su di lui, un piccolo sorriso inizia a farsi largo sul suo viso. “Davvero?”  
Mark annuisce. “Si, va bene.”  
“Voi due siete più simili di quanto pensiate,” dice Jay dolcemente, un’espressione felice e rilassata sul viso.  
Louis e Mark si girano verso di lei, colti alla sprovvista da quell’affermazione.  
“È vero,” insiste la donna, facendo una risatina gentile. “Siete entrambi appassionati. Determinati. Estremamente protettivi. Un po’ bloccati emotivamente, nel senso che raramente fate trasparire i vostri sentimenti. Siete entrambi testardi, cocciuti. È questo il motivo per cui litigate così spesso. E siete entrambi i migliori uomini che abbia mai conosciuto. Potreste imparare così tanto l’uno dall’altro, davvero.”  
Entrambi gli uomini guardando il pavimento ora, imbarazzati. Louis però pensa che forse sua madre ha ragione, forse è più simile al suo patrigno di quanto voglia ammettere.  
“So che c’è ancora molto di cui dobbiamo ancora parlare noi tre,” continua la donna. “Ma penso che per stasera sia abbastanza, non è vero? Dovremmo iniziare ad andare se vogliamo mangiare un boccone prima di andare al raduno, Mark.”  
Jay allora si alza e si dirige verso l’armadio dei cappotti, accarezzando piano i capelli di Louis mentre lo sorpassa.  
“Sei sicura che dovremmo…” Chiede Mark, guardando poi Louis.  
“Si, si, andate.” Risponde lui. “Per favore, andate. È quello per cui siete venuti qui, dopotutto. Io mangerò un po’ di pasta al formaggio. Starò bene.”  
“Possiamo andare a cena fuori domani, piccolo?” Chiede Jay, indossando il suo cappotto. “So che ci siamo presentati qui senza avvisare. Avrei dovuto chiamarti e dirti che-”  
“Domani sarebbe grandioso,” dice Louis alzandosi e sentendo le gambe leggermente instabili. Si avvicina a sua madre e la abbraccia forte, lasciandole poi un dolce bacio sulla guancia. “Ho un incontro alle cinque. Potreste venire a prendermi subito dopo. O magari potreste… potreste venire ad assistere se volete e poi potremmo andare? Chiunque lì è il benvenuto.”  
“Ci piacerebbe molto,” afferma Jay. “Non è vero, Mark?”  
“Si. Si, certo.” Replica l’uomo, leggermente imbarazzato. “Tutto quello che vuoi.”  
“Beh, è stata una conversazione ricca di emozioni,” dice Louis, sorridendo debolmente.  
Mark ridacchia, anche se una piccola smorfia gli attraversa il viso.  
“Lo è stata, si. Ma sono felice di aver chiarito.” Dichiara, prendendo il suo cappotto dalle mani di Jay e indossandolo. Si rivolge poi nuovamente a Louis e restano così, a guardarsi, per qualche istante, prima che Mark lo tiri verso di lui, stringendogli forte le spalle mentre lo abbraccia goffamente. “Ti voglio bene, figliolo.”  
Louis inspira bruscamente mentre lo stringe a sua volta. È una delle sensazioni più belle del mondo, e finalmente è riuscita a provarla anche lui.  
“Ti voglio bene anche io, papà.” Mormora. “Ci sentiamo domani, si?”  
Mark gli dà una pacca sulla schiena e poi si allontana. “Si. Ci vediamo.”  
L’uomo poi apre la porta, facendo scivolare un braccio intorno alla vita di Jay mentre la guida fuori. Sua madre si gira di nuovo verso di lui.  
“Sono fiera di te,” mormora piano, rivolgendogli un sorriso che lui prontamente ricambia. “Ti voglio bene.”  
La porta si chiude dietro di loro. Louis tira un enorme sospiro di sollievo, sentendosi leggermente stordito per tutte le emozioni provate mentre l’adrenalina scorre improvvisamente nelle sue vene come lava bollente. Con le mani che tremano, il giovane si passa le dita tra i capelli mentre si appoggia contro la porta.  
 _Ho bisogno di una fottuta sigaretta._  
Stava cercando di smettere. Ci ha davvero provato. Aveva terminato il suo ultimo pacchetto due giorni fa, decidendo che sarebbe stato l’ultimo. Se la stava cavando abbastanza bene senza fumare fino ad ora… ma adesso? Adesso ha davvero bisogno di una sigaretta. Di molte, in realtà. Deve calmare i suoi nervi.  
Espira rumorosamente, sbattendo piano la testa contro il legno duro della porta. Flette le mani nel tentativo di fermare il tremore prominente mentre pondera le sue opzioni. Può andare alla stazione di servizio in fondo alla strada, ma di sicuro ha un pacchetto di emergenza nascosto da qualche parte? Si avvicinò come un fulmine all’armadio posto vicino all’entrata, esaminando la sua miriade di cappotti e giacche.  
 _Devo di sicuro averne uno da qualche parte._  
Louis inizia quindi ad infilare le mani in tutte le tasche, cominciando dai cappotti appesi nel mezzo, quelli che indossa di più. Rilasciando un ringhio frustrato quando non trova nulla, Louis spinge via i cappotti nel tentativo di raggiungere quelli all’estremità dell’armadio. Accelera i movimenti, cercando freneticamente in ogni fottuta tasca di ogni fottuto cappotto.  
 _Andiamo, andiamoooooooo._  
Raggiunge l’ultima giacca, una giacca di jeans che era praticamente stata la sua ossessione durante la scorsa primavera, e di cui aveva dimenticato l’esistenza fino a quel momento. Scava la mano in una delle tasche, urlando un “Si!” vittorioso quando trova un accendino.  
“Bingo,” mormora, mentre sfila la mano. “Sapevo che dovevo averne uno da qualche parte.”  
La infila poi nell’altra tasca, ed in quel momento le sue dita sfiorano della plastica arrotondata piuttosto che la ruvidezza del cartone di un pacchetto di sigarette. Il suo battito cardiaco si ferma improvvisamente mentre il sangue inizia a scorrergli velocemente nelle vene quando si rende conto di cosa ha appena toccato.  
 _Oh cazzo. Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo._  
Le sue dita si chiudono intorno alla fiala e la tira fuori dalla tasca, il cuore che ora ha ripreso a battere, così veloce che sembra voler spaccare le ossa della sua gabbia toracica. Tiene tra le mani la bottiglia arancione, esaminandola alla luce. La scuote poi, il familiare rumore delle pillole echeggia nell’appartamento, rimbombando nelle pareti del suo cranio. La bottiglia è quasi completamente piena.  
 _Gesù Cristo._  
Sudore freddo inizia a formarsi quasi immediatamente dietro il suo collo, proprio al di sotto dell’attaccatura dei suoi capelli. Il suo respiro diventa irregolare, i palmi delle mani sono diventati appiccicosi e viscidi mentre stringe la bottiglia al petto, chiudendo gli occhi. Il ronzio nella sua testa, quel ronzio che non aveva più sentito, ritorna prepotentemente, colpendolo come un’onda anomala.  
 _Cosa faccio? Cosa faccio? Cosa faccio?_  
Gira e rigira la fiala tra le dita delle sue mani, il rantolo delle pillole in qualche modo è sia lenitivo che inquietante mentre cerca disperatamente di ritornare in sé. Quel prurito, il prurito familiare su cui ha lavorato così duramente da riuscire a controllarlo, quel prurito che fino ad ora era rimasto assopito da qualche parte dentro il suo corpo, ora sta ruggendo ferocemente nel suo controllo, tornando in vita. Louis emette un gemito soffocato.  
 _Buttale via.  
Una non mi farebbe male, però. Solo per smorzare la tensione.  
Buttale. Via. Lontano. Gettale nel gabinetto e scaricale. Stai bene. Puoi farcela.  
È solo una però. Solo una. Non sarà un grosso problema.  
Invece è un grosso problema.  
Nessuno deve saperlo.  
Io lo saprò però, e mi sentirei in colpa.  
Solo… fallo e basta. Lo sai che vuoi farlo. Ti sentirai meglio.  
No, sto bene. Non ho bisogno di queste cose.  
Certo che non ne hai bisogno. _  
Louis si precipita verso il bagno, la sua mano è serrata così strettamente intorno alla bottiglia che sente i tendini tirare e far male. Accende la luce, sbattendo le palpebre più volte mentre delle piccole macchie si espandono dietro le sue palpebre per la luminosità improvvisa. Il suo battito continua ad essere frenetico, tanto che può sentire il cuore battere tra le pareti della sua trachea, nel suo petto, nelle sue tempie. Posiziona con cautela la bottiglia sul bordo del bancone ed accende il rubinetto con mani tremolanti. Si spruzza più volte dell’acqua fresca sul viso, la quale è come un balsamo lenitivo sulla sua pelle e sui suoi palmi sudati. Spegne poi il rubinetto, premendosi un asciugamano sul viso mentre continua ad inspirare ed espirare, cercando di regolarizzare il suo respiro. La sua battaglia interna infuria ancora, il prurito minaccia di sopraffarlo. E non può permetterlo. Non può.  
 _Dannazione._  
Afferra la fiala, tenendola davanti a sé. Mordendosi il labbro inferiore fino a sentire sulla sua lingua il sapore ferroso del sangue, trascina il pollice sulle minuscole sporgenze del coperchio.  
 _Sei meglio di questo, Louis.  
No, non è vero. _  
Preme il pollice sopra il coperchio e cerca di girarlo, sentendolo allentarsi sotto la sua pressione.  
 _Ecco fatto._  
Il suo telefono improvvisamente prende a squillare, facendolo sobbalzare. Ansima, stringendo la bottiglia in un pugno mentre pesca il cellulare fuori dalla tasca della sua felpa, premendo il pulsante verde per accettare la chiamata.  
“Si?” Gracchia Louis.  
“Sono andati via?”  
“Niall, ti ho detto che ti avrei richiamato io,” dice in modo teso, stringendo forte il pugno, la plastica che gli scava sul palmo.  
“Si, lo so,” risponde il biondo, la sua voce è dolce e calda all’estremità della linea telefonica. “Ma… era passato un po’ di tempo e mi sono preoccupato. Probabilmente avrei dovuto mandarti un messaggio, ma-”  
“No,” replica Louis, facendo un respiro tremante e ricacciando indietro le lacrime. “No, sono felice che tu abbia chiamato.”  
“Com’è andata?”  
“E’ andato tutto bene, in realtà?”  
“Perché sono venuti-”  
“Ehi, puoi venire qui da me?” Chiede improvvisamente con urgenza nel tono di voce, interrompendo l’amico. “Tipo, adesso?”  
“Certo? Hai mangiato alla fine? O devo fermarmi da qualche parte per prendere qualcosa da mangiare? E del gelato magari?”  
“No,” replica fermamente, stringendo i denti. “Puoi solo… puoi venire qui il prima possibile?”  
“Louis, cosa c’è che non va?” Chiede Niall, e tutta la parvenza di umorismo lascia la sua voce, facendo spazio ad un tono preoccupato.  
“Io… ah… cazzo-” deglutisce, premendo il pugno che stringe la fiala sulla sua fronte, chiudendo per un secondo gli occhi. Respira affannosamente e non è sicuro di riuscire a farcela. “Ho trovato alcune pillole. Non… non le stavo cercando, giuro. Stavo cercando le sigarette ed io semplicemente… le ho trovate in una tasca della giacca, Niall. Erano lì. Merda.”  
“Gesù Cristo,” respira il biondo. “Merda. Si, si, okay. Sto arrivando. Sarò lì tra pochissimo, Lou.”  
Louis sente uno strano fruscio dall’altra parte della linea. Si appoggia contro il muro e scivola lentamente sul pavimento, sentendo la tensione nel suo petto iniziare ad allentarsi. Una singola lacrima scivola lungo la sua guancia. Per fortuna Niall lo ha chiamato, interrompendo quel ronzio che stava prendendo il sopravvento. Non gliene sarà mai grato abbastanza davvero. Se non avesse chiamato non sa cosa avrebbe fatto. Forse le avrebbe prese, e sarebbe ricaduto in quel buco nero che lo avrebbe risucchiato di nuovo tra le tenebre. E lui non voleva questo, non lo voleva. Voleva tornare a splendere, ad essere quello di prima.  
“Puoi sbrigarti?” Sussurra piano.  
Louis sente una porta sbattere.  
“Sarò lì tra venti minuti,” dice Niall con voce frettolosa. “Forse dieci se becco tutti i semafori verdi.”  
“Okay,” mormora il giovane mentre sente un altro rumore, stavolta la portiera dell’auto che sbatte ed il rumore del motore che viene messo in moto. “Non… non riattaccare, va bene?”  
“Mai,” risponde il biondo. “Ora metto il vivavoce così posso guidare, okay? Non vado da nessuna parte.”  
“Okay.”  
“Non ne hai… non ne hai presa nemmeno una, vero?” Chiede l’amico con cautela. “Voglio dire, ce ne occuperemo insieme se lo hai-”  
“No,” risponde Louis, guardando la bottiglia tra le sue mani. “Non l’ho fatto. Ci ho pensato ma… non le ho prese.”  
“Questo è fantastico, Lou.” Esala Niall, il sollievo evidente nella sua voce. “Stai andando alla grande. Sei stato bravissimo. Sto arrivando.”  
“Puoi tipo… puoi raccontarmi una storia o qualcosa del genere?” Chiede Louis, tirandosi le ginocchia contro il petto, la presa ancora ferma sulla fiala di pillole. Non riesce a lasciarla andare.  
“Una storia?”  
“Si,” dice Louis dolcemente. “Solo… parlami, per favore.”  
“Non ti ho mai raccontato di come sono finito in riabilitazione, vero?” Risponde il biondo dopo un momento.  
Louis sorride suo malgrado. “No, non lo hai fatto. Abbiamo passato tre interi mesi insieme e non me lo hai mai detto. Conosco solo… vaghi dettagli? Ma non l’intera storia.”  
“Non mi piace parlarne,” ammette Niall. “So che questo va contro tutti i principi che ci sono stati insegnati perché la prima cosa da fare è parla-”  
“Non devi farlo se non vuoi,” interviene Louis.  
“No.” Dice Niall con fermezza. “E’ qualcosa su cui io e James abbiamo lavorato duramente. Voglio dirtelo.”  
“Okay,” mormora il giovane.  
“Mio padre ci ha abbandonati quando avevo dieci anni,” inizia Niall. “Aveva una relazione con la sua segretaria. Lui ha… semplicemente fatto le valigie ed è andato via. Si è trasferito dall’altra parte del paese. Si è costruito una nuova vita, una nuova famiglia. Sai, tutte quelle stronzate lì. Il solito cliché.”  
“Lo hai più visto?” Chiede Louis tranquillamente, pensando al suo padre biologico. Anche lui lo aveva abbandonato, ma molto prima. Lui se l’era squagliata subito dopo il parto, non aveva nemmeno voluto conoscerlo.  
“Nah,” risponde Niall. “Mi manda soltanto dei biglietti per il compleanno e durante le festività natalizie. A volte ci trovo un assegno insieme. A volte no. Lui… non è propriamente una brava persona. Almeno per me.”  
“Si,” esala il castano. “Ti capisco.”  
“Mia madre era a pezzi.” Continua il biondo. “Era… era semplicemente crollata, sai? E io ero praticamente l’unica cosa che gli era rimasta. Lavorava un sacco di ore, tutto il giorno quasi tutti i giorni solo per riuscire ad arrivare a fine mese. Sono diventato il tipico bambino lasciato a sé stesso. Ho passato molto tempo a badare a me stesso dopo la scuola e così via. Sono diventato adulto prima del tempo. Ecco perché non potrai mai avere alcuna referenza di cultura pop da parte mia, Bender.”  
Louis soffoca una risata.  
“Mia madre beveva. Un sacco. Non era nemmeno così discreta nel farlo. La prima cosa che faceva quando tornava a casa dal lavoro era prepararsi un drink. Ero arrivato al punto in cui glielo preparavo io e la aspettavo quando tornava a casa, così da poterglielo dare.”  
“Gesù, Niall. Che situazione di merda.”  
“Si, lo so,” dice tristemente. “A quell’epoca non pensavo che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in quello che facevo, sai? Sono cresciuto così. Era totalmente normale per me. Non ne abbiamo mai parlato. Lei semplicemente arrivava e si preparava i suoi drink, perché di certo non si fermava al primo. Io guardavo la tv nella mia camera. E non è mai stata… insomma, non sembrava mai ubriaca marcia. O se lo era, non lo ha mai mostrato. Voglio dire, sì, aveva un po’ gli occhi vitrei e tristi, ma io non ho mai collegato queste cose al suo essere _ubriaca_ , sai? E la mattina dopo lei semplicemente si alzava ed andava a lavoro, quindi non ci pensavo mai più di tanto. Ovviamente ora so che lei era… è… una bevitrice incallita, un’alcolizzata. E questa cosa forse _mi_ ha reso geneticamente predisposto.”  
Louis appoggia la testa contro il muro, emettendo un sospiro. Si batte delicatamente il pugno contro il ginocchio, pronto ad ascoltare il continuo di quella storia.  
“Incontrò Dave quando avevo quattordici anni. Si convinse che si trattasse di una storia d’amore da favola e si sposarono nemmeno un anno dopo essersi conosciuti. Mia madre smise di lavorare perché lui voleva che lei fosse sempre a casa. Lui era l’uomo di casa, il capofamiglia, quel tipo di stronzate. E quindi madre doveva rimanere a casa e prendersi cura di essa… se questo ti dà la minima idea di che razza di uomo sia.”  
“Orribile,” borbotta Louis.  
“Si, è un super conservatore. Il tipico patriarca della famiglia. Guardava Fox News ogni mattina. Beveva birra e guardava il football ogni sabato. Ci costrinse anche a frequentare la chiesa ogni domenica mattina, e quando tornavamo a casa si buttava sul divano a guardare la televisione mentre mia mamma cucinava per lui. La prima volta che l’ho incontrato, mi ha portato un pallone da football; diceva sempre ‘Questo è ciò che fanno i veri uomini, figliolo’ o qualche stronzata del genere. Ed io? Non ero portato per il football. Ero un bambino magro e solare, molto artistico, che adorava ascoltare vecchi dischi e guardare film e voleva prendere lezioni di chitarra. Lezioni di chitarra per le quali lui non avrebbe mai pagato.”  
“Oh, Niall.” Sospira Louis.  
“Ma allo stesso tempo io… sono sicuro che tu sappia benissimo cosa significa perché ci sei passato anche tu. Non volevo assolutamente rovinare le cose per mia madre. Era stata così triste e Dave la rendeva felice e forse in quel modo avrebbe bevuto un solo cocktail alla sera invece dei tre o quattro che normalmente si preparava, quindi non volevo davvero mandare a puttane tutto. Quindi, dal momento che non potevo giocare a football, iniziai a giocare a calcio. Correvo nella corsa ad ostacoli. Ho imparato da solo a suonare la chitarra e la suonavo per un gruppo di giovani in chiesa. E mi assicuravo sempre di essere il migliore in tutto. Non ero mai abbastanza bravo per lui, ma comunque io ero in grado di cavarmela. Ho recitato la parte, sai?”  
Una lacrima rotola giù lungo la guancia di Louis. “Lo so.”  
“Dave casualmente era anche – o forse non così casualmente – omofobo. Frocio era una parola abbastanza comune nel suo vocabolario. Tipo, mi piaceva tantissimo _Glee_ quando è uscito, ma ho dovuto cercare di non darlo troppo a vedere.”  
Louis geme.  
“Oh andiamo,” ride Niall. “ _Glee_ era fottutamente fantastico.”  
“Lo era,” concorda Louis. “Solo per la prima stagione, comunque. Dopo quella è stata un disastro, dai! È stata completamente rovinata. Insomma Ryan Murphy, scegli una storia e restaci fedele, no? Non è difficile!”  
“Okay, questo è vero. Ma andiamo, Lou. Non importa cosa pensi della storia, devi ammettere che gli arrangiamenti ed i mash-up erano da urlo, vero?”  
“Lo erano davvero,” dice Louis. “Scaricavo le canzoni ogni settimana.”  
“Comunque, Dave sapeva che suonavo ancora la chitarra per il gruppo giovanile, quindi magari inventavo la scusa che lo guardavo perché ero appassionato di musica. Ma vedere persone come me in tv… significava molto. Ti ricordi quando è andato in onda dopo il Super Bowl? Avevo quindici anni. Ed io ero… ero così eccitato di vederlo che mi sono seduto accanto a Dave ed ho guardato quella stupida partita di football con lui solo per poter guardare Glee dopo. Ed ogni volta che appariva Kurt sullo schermo o quando tutti i giocatori di football si univano al glee club, lui mi scherniva. ‘Perché stai guardando questa merda gay, figliolo?’ Disse che era una serie disgustosa. Disse che tutti gli omosessuali erano peccatori e che sarebbero andati all’inferno. Il che, sai, non era una bella cosa considerando che avevo già capito di essere gay a quell’età.”  
Louis fa un respiro tremante, il suo stomaco si contorce.  
“C’era questo ragazzo, Jacob. Non veniva alla mia scuola; frequentava la scuola privata poco al di fuori della nostra città, ma la sua famiglia veniva nella nostra chiesa. Era sempre piuttosto… appariscente ed eccentrico. Tutti ovviamente sospettavano che fosse gay. Quando siamo cresciuti, lui si è dichiarato apertamente. Non hai mai avuto paura di nascondere chi fosse. Cercava sempre di organizzare degli incontri per i ragazzi gay delle nostre scuole, fregandosene di tutto e di tutti. Jacob… ah… fu picchiato dopo una partita di football una sera. Finì in ospedale. Era stato praticamente pestato a sangue, quasi fino alla morte. E tipo… nessuno ha fatto niente? Non la scuola, non i poliziotti. Io… io non la capirò mai questa cosa, Lou. Tutti sapevano perché fosse successo ma nessuno fece nulla al riguardo, sai? Nessuno ne parlava. Non pubblicamente, comunque. Mia madre e Dave ne stavano parlando a cena una sera e vuoi sapere lui cosa disse?”  
“Posso solo immaginare,” dice Louis acidamente.  
“‘Beh, cos’altro si aspettavano sarebbe successo a quel piccolo frocio? Se lo è meritato.’”  
“Gesù Cristo, Niall.”  
“Uh-huh. La famiglia lasciò la città poco dopo. Quindi lo sapevo. Sapevo che non sarei mai potuto uscire allo scoperto. Non mentre vivevo in quella città, e certamente non con Dave come mio patrigno.”  
“Che cosa hai fatto?” Chiede Louis con voce piccola, anche se è quasi certo di sapere la risposta, ed un po’ lo spaventa.  
“Mi sono buttato sull’alcool. Voglio dire, era una piccola città. Non c’era molto altro da fare se non organizzare feste e sbronzarti, si? Ma io bevevo soprattutto per intorpidire me stesso, i miei sentimenti e le mie emozioni. Per mettere a tacere ciò che sentivo. Ho fatto del mio meglio per ignorarlo. Uscivo con molte ragazze. Tante ragazze. Non era mai nulla di serio, ma almeno in quel modo la gente si convinceva del fatto che fossi etero. Dave amava questo lato di me. Mi diceva sempre che era quello che dovevo fare. Mi batteva una mano sulla schiena e mi ripeteva che ero troppo giovane per sistemarmi, e che quindi facevo bene a divertirmi così con le ragazze.” Niall ride tristemente e poi si ferma. “Sono quasi arrivato, Lou. Ma c’è un po’ di traffico, va bene?”  
“Va bene,” replica lui, deglutendo a fatica e poi leccandosi le labbra. “Continua pure.”  
“Così mi sono iscritto all’Università della Virginia e sai che lì si organizzano delle feste-”  
“Non riesco ancora a credere che non ci siamo mai incontrati,” interviene Louis.  
“Non era ancora arrivato il nostro momento,” ride Niall.  
“Vero.”  
“Ero come un bambino in un negozio di caramelle. Ho perso un po’ la testa. Era come se mi fossi trattenuto per troppo tempo e quindi non riuscivo più a fermarmi, non quando ormai avevo avuto un assaggio di ciò che pensavo fosse la libertà. Ho perso la verginità con un ragazzo a caso durante una festa il mio primo semestre. Ero ubriaco. Ero sempre ubriaco quando andavo a letto con i ragazzi. E ci sono stati un sacco di ragazzi. Penso che stavo… semplicemente cercando una sorta di scappatoia. Potevo perdere ogni tipo di inibizione perché ero ubriaco. Tutti fanno cose stupide mentre sono ubriachi, sai? E tipo… avrei dovuto sentirmi felice? Perché potevo finalmente essere me stesso. Ma tutto ciò che sentivo era vuoto. Voglio dire, mi sentivo bene mentre accadeva, mi sentivo bene mentre ero con quei ragazzi e li scopavo e pensavo di divertirmi. Pensavo che fosse ciò che volevo. Ma la mattina dopo mi sentivo sempre una merda. Fisicamente ed emotivamente.”  
“Capisco,” dice Louis.  
“Avevo iniziato davvero a fottermi il cervello. Desideravo una vicinanza… una intimità emotiva come direbbe James, ma continuavo… continuavo a cercarla nei posti sbagliati. Sono poi tornato a casa per l’estate dopo il mio primo anno da matricola, e dopo tre mesi in cui ho tentato con tutte le mie forze di riadattarmi a quell’ambiente tossico che c’era a casa, quando tornai al secondo anno tutto peggiorò ancora di più. Ed ero diventato come mia madre. Potevo ubriacarmi quanto volevo ma continuavo a frequentare le lezioni e riuscivo anche a mantenere i miei voti abbastanza alti. Quindi era come se potessi sempre dire a me stesso che avevo il controllo della situazione, che stavo bene.”  
Niall rimane in silenzio per alcuni momenti. Louis ascolta il suo respiro costante oltre la linea telefonica, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi cullare da esso perché conosceva bene quella sensazione.  
“C’è stata una grande festa verso la fine del secondo anno,” continua poi Niall. “Proprio poco prima degli esami finali. È stato un delirio. Ero così ubriaco e fatto che non mi ero reso conto del fatto che ci fossero persone che stavano scattando delle fotografie. O forse lo sapevo e non mi importava o non lo ricordavo. Ad ogni modo, avevano fatto queste fotografie, le quali sono finite su Facebook. E qualcuno mi ha taggato. Non avevo idea che sarebbero finite nel mio profilo.”  
Louis sente il suo sangue trasformarsi in ghiaccio. “No,” dice con orrore.  
“Sai cosa hai detto prima? A proposito delle persone che si presentano al tuo appartamento senza preavviso.”  
“Si?” Chiede Louis.  
“Ti prometto che finché saremo amici non ti farò mai una cosa del genere, Lou. Non ne viene fuori mai nulla di buono.”  
“Oh, Niall.”  
“La mattina dopo quella festa, sono stato svegliato da Dave che bussava alla mia porta del dormitorio. C’era anche mia madre con lui. Il ragazzo che mi ero portato a letto era ancora lì. Io non… non mi ricordo nemmeno il suo nome. Non è divertente? Non stava succedendo nulla in quel momento ma… loro… ovviamente lo sapevano. Non avevano nemmeno bisogno di vedere _Il Ragazzo Della Festa_ per saperlo. Mia madre aveva visto le fotografie. Il tipo si è trasformato in Usain Bolt quella mattina ed è corso via dalla stanza a gambe levate.”  
“Co-cosa è successo dopo?”  
“Esattamente quello che pensi,” dice Niall, e la sua voce si indurisce. “Dave mi ha chiamato frocio. Mi ha detto che sarei andato all’inferno. Che nessun figlio suo avrebbe dovuto essere un frocio. Mia madre era devastata, piangeva e continuava a chiedermi dove aveva sbagliato con me. Come se avessi dovuto scegliere ciò che ero. Ci sono state un sacco di urla. Un sacco di lacrime. Dave ha detto che mi avrebbe tolto ogni supporto finanziario, e che se avessi voluto rimanere a scuola allora avrei dovuto cavarmela da solo. Disse che non meritavo di avere i suoi soldi, che non facevo più parte della loro famiglia, che non ero più il benvenuto nella loro casa. E mia madre… lei… lei era d’accordo con lui.”  
“Che _cazzo_?” Grida Louis, ed ormai le lacrime bagnavano le sue guance. Non può credere a ciò che aveva appena sentito. Niall… la persona più buona, dolce, solare del mondo… ha dovuto passare tutto questo. Non riesce nemmeno ad immaginare come si sia potuto sentire.  
“Una settimana dopo, ho provato a pagare con la mia carta un pranzo nella mensa studentesca ed è stata rifiutata. Sono andato all’ufficio finanziario per cercare di scoprire cosa fosse successo e… Dave aveva praticamente messo in atto le sue minacce. Avrei potuto finire le ultime due settimane del semestre, ma dopo non avrei avuto più nulla. Nessun posto dove vivere. Nessun modo per potermi permettere una borsa di studio così da poter rimanere all’università. Non avevo soldi. Non avevo nulla. Non potevo tornare a casa. Non avevo nemmeno più una casa.”  
“Gesù Cristo. Come può… come può un genitore fare davvero tutto questo? A loro figlio? Mia madre non avrebbe mai-”  
“Non lo so,” dice con voce triste l’amico. “Non tutti sono buoni come tua madre, Lou. Sei… sei fortunato.”  
“Già,” dice Louis dolcemente.  
“Non avrei mai pensato che mi avrebbero davvero tolto tutti i viveri. Pensavo che tutto sarebbe finito. Ero completamente smarrito. Io… non avrei mai pensato che mia madre avrebbe permesso che mi succedesse questo. Insomma, avevo sempre avuto paura di Dave. Avevo paura che mi avrebbe sbattuto fuori se avesse scoperto della mia sessualità, ma mia madre? Non avrei mai immaginato che mi avrebbe voltato le spalle in questo modo. A suo figlio. Ma. Lo ha fatto. Ha scelto lui.”  
“Che cosa hai fatto?”  
“Ti ho già parlato del mio migliore amico Bressie, vero? Sta frequentando una scuola di specializzazione qui. Siamo andati a scuola insieme. Lui era all’ultimo anno quando io ero una matricola e giocavamo a calcio insieme. Era il capitano della squadra e mi ha tipo preso sotto la sua ala protettiva da allora. È il fratello maggiore che non ho mai avuto. Vegliava sempre su di me, sai? Si preoccupava per me. E tipo… non mi hai mai giudicato, anche quando mi vedeva nei miei momenti peggiori. Comunque, ha un appartamento fuori dal campus e mi ha accolto. Senza fare alcuna domanda.”  
“Wow.”  
“Si,” dice Niall. “Io… gli devo tutto. Le cose erano davvero davvero pessime quell’estate. Non ero più solo un semplice alcolizzato, fondamentalmente bevevo fino a quando non svenivo da qualche parte, bevevo fino a star male. Mi sentivo così… inutile. Bressie ha cercato di prendersi cura di me. Ha cercato di convincermi a chiamare il mio padre biologico ma ho rifiutato. Non volevo chiedere nulla a quell’uomo, non gli dovevo niente. Sapevo che mia nonna però probabilmente mi avrebbe aiutato. Lei è sempre stata la ribelle della famiglia, ma avevo paura di chiamarla. Avevo paura che anche lei mi avrebbe voltato le spalle. Alla fine, tutto è precipitato quando Bressie tornò a casa e mi trovò svenuto con una bottiglia vuota di vodka tra le mani. Io non ero… lui… lui non riusciva a svegliarmi, così ha chiamato il 911. Mi sono svegliato in ospedale senza alcun ricordo di cosa mi fosse successo.”  
“Avvelenamento da alcool?” Chiede Louis, un brivido che corre lungo la sua spina dorsale per la familiarità della storia.  
“Si,” conferma il biondo.  
“Per quanto tempo sei rimasto svenuto? Hanno messo in coma anche te?”  
“No,” risponde Niall. “A te è stato diverso, Lou. Voglio dire, ovviamente non ho memoria di quello che è successo, ma non sono stato svenuto così a lungo. Bressie ha detto che mi hanno fatto una lavanda gastrica e mi hanno reidratato, immettendo nel mio corpo un sacco di liquidi. Era lì quando mi sono svegliato. Insieme a mia nonna. Bressie l’aveva chiamata e lei… lei ha abbandonato tutto ciò che stava facendo per venire da me. Entrambi mi hanno detto che avevo bisogno di aiuto. Voglio dire… cazzo… sapevo di aver bisogno di aiuto. Avevo ancora paura per la mia situazione economica, ma mia nonna… lei ha pagato per tutto. Non ha esitato. Anzi, se posso dirti, era davvero arrabbiata per non averla chiamata prima. Sono andato a Cedar Springs alcuni giorni dopo.”  
“E i tuoi genitori?”  
“Non li sento da allora. Sanno cosa è successo. James mi ha fatto scrivere una lettera per loro dopo un mese che ero lì. Non hanno mai risposto. Non sono più loro figlio.”  
Louis sente sbattere la portiera della macchina.  
“Ehi, Neil?”  
“Si, Bender?”  
“Come fai ad essere quello che sei?”  
 Niall emette una risata che scalda il cuore di Louis.  
“Dico sul serio,” dice con voce dolce. “Voglio dire… sentendo questa storia… non riesco ad immaginare come tu riesca ad alzarti dal letto ogni mattina. Come fai ad essere così fottutamente positivo tutto il tempo? Come potevi essere il burlone del gruppo in riabilitazione? Come fai solo… cazzo… come fai ad essere questa… questa palla di sole?”  
“Ci stai provando con me, Lou?”  
“Stai zitto, sono serio. Come fai?”  
“Quando sono arrivato in riabilitazione ed ho iniziato a frequentare le sessioni con James e quelle di gruppo, è stato tutto bellissimo, perché per la prima volta sentivo di avere un grande supporto emotivo e fino ad allora non avevo mai capito quanto mi mancasse averlo? A nessuno importava che fossi gay. Alla gente piaceva quando strimpellavo la mia chitarra e non battevano ciglio se preferivo guardare un film al posto di guardare una partita di football. Mi sono sentito accettato. Ma lì ho imparato che, anche se questo era importante e tutti lo meritano, devo essere il primo ad accettarmi. Ad amare me stesso. Se non lo facciamo, che cosa abbiamo? Cosa ci rimane?”  
Louis sente un colpo alla porta.  
“Sono io.”  
“La porta è aperta,” risponde Louis. “Io sono in bagno.”  
“Se riesco ad amare me stesso, allora posso smettere di lasciare che la paura prenda il sopravvento sulla mia vita,” dice Niall. Louis sente la sua voce sia dal telefono sia attraverso il corridoio. “Non devo avere paura di chi mi lascerà perché _io_ non mi lascerò mai. E non lascerò che quello che mi è successo mi definisca, è soltanto qualcosa che purtroppo mi è capitato. Sto ancora lavorando sul fatto di riuscire a parlarne di più, ma non mi sto nascondendo più da niente e da nessuno. Sono solamente me stesso. E ne vado fiero.”  
Louis alza lo sguardo quando sente Niall apparire sulla soglia della porta del bagno. I suoi occhi blu sono leggermente cerchiati di rosso, ma gli offre comunque un sorriso dolce e gentile. Riagganciano la chiamata nello stesso momento, e Louis è così, così felice di vederlo. Ed è così fiero di lui e del suo percorso, di come non abbia lasciato che ciò che gli è successo influisse sul suo essere così puro e genuino. E soprattutto, è felice di avere una persona come lui al suo fianco.  
“E poi diciamoci la verità, sono davvero fantastico, non credi?”  
Louis si alza in piedi e getta le braccia intorno al collo del biondo, stringendolo forte.  
“Lo sei,” borbotta il giovane contro il suo collo. “Lo sei davvero, cazzo.”  
“Anche tu,” risponde Niall. “Anche tu, Lou. Lo sai, vero?”  
Il ragazzo gli lascia un dolce bacio sulla guancia e poi si allontana da lui, guardandolo negli occhi.  
“Sei pronto a buttare via quelle?” Chiede Niall, indicando la bottiglia di pillole ancora chiusa nel pugno di Louis.  
Si era quasi dimenticato che erano lì.  
“Si.” Dice Louis con voce seria. “Lo sono.”  
Niall gli stringe la mano mentre Louis svita il tappo della fiala e ne rovescia il contenuto nel gabinetto. Una sensazione di sollievo si espande in tutto il suo corpo quando vede le pillole schizzare nell’acqua, e si sente quasi… purificato in un certo senso. Non ha lasciato che il pizzicore ed il prurito persistente non prendesse il sopravvento su di lui, è stato forte ed è riuscito a superare questo grosso ostacolo. È davvero fiero di sé stesso. Scarica poi tutto il contenuto e poi si volta verso Niall, il quale gli sorride mentre lo tira in un altro abbraccio.  
“Bel lavoro, Lou.”  
“Grazie per essere venuto.” Dice Louis, asciugandosi una lacrima dagli occhi. “Grazie mille davvero. Per aver condiviso la tua storia con me… per essere mio amico… solo- grazie.”  
“Sempre,” risponde il biondo, accarezzandogli la guancia e sorridendo.  
Louis fa un respiro profondo e getta la bottiglia vuota nel bidone della spazzatura.  
“Allora,” dice poi Niall. “Mi farebbe bene andare ad un incontro dopo questo. Parlare di quello che è successo mi fa sempre un po’ incazzare, sai? Vuoi unirti a me? Possiamo andare a mangiare qualcosa prima, se vuoi.”  
Louis lo guarda con gratitudine, sapendo esattamente cosa sta facendo Niall.  
“Certo che sì. Vuoi guidare tu? Devo chiamare Steve mentre andiamo lì.”  
“Andiamo, ti piace essere scarrozzato ovunque,” dice Niall, avvolgendo un braccio intorno alle sue spalle e conducendolo fuori dal bagno. “Ammettilo.”  
“Ormai hai capito tutto di me, non è vero?” Ride il giovane mentre afferra il cappotto, le chiavi ed il portafoglio dal piccolo tavolino posto all’entrata.  
“E’ proprio così, Bender.” Risponde Niall, sorridendogli. “E’ proprio così.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qui, diciassettesimo capitolo. Un bel chiarimento di Louis con i genitori, la storia di Niall ed i nostri bellissimi Nouis. Cosa ne pensate? Mancano ormai cinque capitoli alla fine, stiamo per arrivare alla fine, ai miei capitoli preferiti. Non vedo l'ora di farveli leggere.  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate lasciandomi una recensione o se volete all'hashtag #OwnTheScars.  
> Alla prossima, all the love xx


	18. Chapter 18 - prima parte

** Own The Scars **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo diciotto - prima parte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                                             
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Febbraio.**  
  
  
  
Louis sospira mentre entra in cucina, stringendo la sua ciotola di cereali ormai vuota e la tazza di caffè. Poggia la ciotola nel lavandino e poi decide di riempirsi la tazza ormai vuota con altro caffè. Il boato di un tuono risuona attraverso la stanza mentre ci versa sopra una generosa spruzzata di latte, facendolo sobbalzare leggermente.  
_Beh, la tempesta di oggi rispecchia perfettamente il mio stato d’animo._  
Deglutisce duramente e cerca di mandare giù il nodo che gli si era formato in gola mentre aggiunge un cucchiaio di zucchero. Gira poi il tutto, temporaneamente ipnotizzato dal tintinnio del cucchiaio contro la tazza. Con un altro pesante sospiro, lancia il cucchiaio nel lavandino, ed il rumore echeggia nell’appartamento silenzioso. Afferrando la tazza per la maniglia, Louis si trascina di nuovo verso il soggiorno e si sistema nel nido di coperte che ha creato poco fa sul divano. Soffia sul liquido nero bollente, fissando senza alcun reale interesse la tv, dove l’episodio della scorsa notte di _Bones_ era in pausa. Le gocce di pioggia battono furiosamente contro le finestre ed un altro tuono rimbomba tra le pareti di casa. Louis prende qualche sorso, sentendo il ricco infuso bollente riscaldarlo dall’interno. Posando con attenzione la tazza sul tavolino di fronte a lui, afferra il telecomando e spegne il televisore. Non è dell’umore giusto per guardare e sentire le battute affettuose di Booth e Brennan in questo momento. Si pizzica il ponte del naso e poi si massaggia delicatamente le tempie, cercando di alleviare un po’ il mal di testa che si sta espandendo sempre di più da quando un pesante tuono lo ha svegliato questa mattina.  
È il ventunesimo compleanno di Harry oggi.  
Non perdeva un solo compleanno di Harry da quindici anni.  
I cereali che ha mangiato poco prima sembrano piombo nel suo stomaco, e si sente stranamente nauseato.  
_Dovrei star mangiando un bel piatto di pancakes insieme ad Harry in questo momento._  
La loro tradizione di voler mangiare i ‘pancakes di compleanno’ per colazione era iniziata durante il sedicesimo compleanno del riccio. Harry aveva lavorato tutta la settimana sulla sua guida per l’esame pratico della patente (“Il mio parcheggio parallelo è una merda, Lou.”), quindi Louis aveva fatto ciò che faceva ogni volta che Harry si preoccupava troppo per qualcosa e finiva col pensarci troppo: lo aveva coinvolto in un’avventura.  
  
  
  
  
  
 

********

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Louis apre cautamente la porta sul retro della casa di Harry dopo aver riposto la chiave di scorta da dove l’aveva presa, e cioè sotto il vaso di fiori. Attento a non fare rumore, chiude lentamente la porta. La casa è silenziosa, come ci si aspetta alle cinque e quarantacinque del mattino.  
Deboli fasci di luce attraversano le finestre della cucina mentre la notte inizia lentamente a lasciar posto al mattino. Louis lascia una nota scarabocchiata, spiegando dove avrebbe portato Harry ad Anne e Robin e la lascia accanto alla macchinetta del caffè, prima di salire in punta di piedi sulle scale, memore del terzo scalino cigolante. Attraversa il corridoio per dirigersi verso la camera di Harry e gira il pomello, spingendo la porta sempre con movimenti studiati e lenti. La porta cigola mentre la richiude dietro di sé e Louis trattiene il respiro, congelandosi sul posto. Rilascia un sospiro di sollievo quando nota che il riccio non si è mosso di un centimetro.  
Si appoggia contro la porta, aspettando che i suoi occhi si abituino all’oscurità della camera, solo un piccolo frammento di luce mattutina filtra attraverso le persiane abbassate. Sorride quando vede Harry steso proprio al centro del suo letto, il piumino raggomitolato intorno alla sua vita. Il riccio emette un respiro pesante ed il sorriso di Louis si allarga ancora di più, diventando un ghigno malvagio. Con un grido sommesso, si catapulta sul letto, atterrando direttamente sul corpo dell’amico.  
“Ahhhhhhh!” Urla Harry. “Ma che cazzo-”  
Louis poggia subito una mano sulla bocca del riccio mentre quest’ultimo si sveglia del tutto, cercando di spingere immediatamente via il suo aggressore.  
“Shhhh, shhhh! Sono io!” Dice il castano con una risatina, afferrando con la mano libera il braccio di Harry che non la smetteva di agitarsi. “Non svegliare i tuoi genitori!”  
Il corpo del riccio si rilassa immediatamente mentre i suoi occhi si allargando per la confusione.  
“Che cazzo, Louis?” Boccheggia Harry, la voce resa ancora più roca dal sonno. “Stai cercando di uccidermi?”  
Louis ride ed il riccio si affloscia di nuovo contro il cuscino, trascinandolo con sé. Il castano appoggia quindi il mento sul suo petto, sorridendo verso di lui e facendosi cullare dal suo respiro.  
“Buon compleanno, Hazza.”  
Harry sorride, strofinandosi gli occhi con un pugno per togliere via gli ultimi residui di sonno.  
“Mi hai spaventato a morte.” Borbotta il giovane con affetto, pizzicando i fianchi di Louis più e più volte. “Cosa stai facendo qui? Che ore sono?”  
“Quasi le sei.” Risponde Louis.  
“E tu cosa ci fai sveglio a quest’ora? Per caso il mondo sta finendo?”  
“Non oggi,” scherza Louis. “E’ il tuo compleanno, Harold. Vestiti.” Ghigna il giovane, accarezzando lo stomaco dell’amico prima di alzarsi. “Abbiamo un posto in cui andare.”  
Harry quindi si siede e sbadiglia, i suoi riccioli creano un’aureola quasi selvaggia intorno alla sua testa, facendolo sembrare un leone. I suoi occhioni sono come un faro, ed il verde spicca e brilla anche nel buio della stanza. È la sua persona preferita in tutto il mondo.  
“Che cosa? Dove?”  
“Non fare domande,” ordina Louis mentre apre i cassetti del comò del riccio, gettandogli addosso un paio di jeans ed un maglione. “Pensa solo a che tipo di pancakes vuoi mangiare.”  
“Pancakes?” Esclama Harry, prendendo i vestiti e saltando praticamente dal letto. “Davvero?”  
“Si,” dice Louis con un lieve sorriso. “Ho sentito che sono la migliore colazione che si possa avere prima di un esame di guida.”  
“Looooou,” dice il riccio, un lieve rossore che gli colora le guance quando si gira verso di lui sulla soglia del bagno. “Grazie.”  
“Solo il meglio per te, H.” Dice semplicemente, appollaiato sul bordo della scrivania dell’amico. “Adesso muoviti, sto morendo di fame.” _  
   
  
  
  
  
  
 

********

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry superò a pieni voti il suo esame di guida, proprio come Louis sapeva che avrebbe fatto. Ogni anno dopo quell’episodio, Louis svegliava Harry all’alba saltando sul suo letto e poi uscivano insieme per andare a mangiare i pancakes, solo loro due. Era l’unica mattina dell’anno in cui Louis si alzava volentieri prima dell’alba. Perché se c’è una cosa al mondo che Harry Styles ama, è portare avanti una tradizione.  
Louis sbatte le palpebre per cacciare via le lacrime mentre beve un altro sorso del suo caffè. Pensa ad Harry, tutto solo in una nuova città per il suo compleanno. Ha fatto amicizia? Qualcuno sa che è il suo compleanno? Qualcuno sa quanto sia incredibile e quanto merita qualcosa di speciale non solo oggi, ma ogni singolo giorno?  
A Louis manca così tanto che gli fa male il petto, come se mille spine si fossero appena conficcate nel suo cuore.  
Tutto sembra così sbagliato.  
Louis prende il suo telefono e la prima cosa che vede è una notifica del calendario sulla sua schermata di blocco che gli ricorda la maratona di Spielberg al Paramount questo fine settimana. Le sue spalle si afflosciano.  
_Si, lo so cazzo._  
Negli ultimi anni, Louis ed Harry avevano deciso di vivere un’avventura insieme per i loro compleanni. Bonnaroo. Un fine settimana a D.C. per vedere i The Script durante il diciannovesimo compleanno di Harry. Biglietti per vedere il tour nazionale del _Libro di Mormon_ durante il ventesimo compleanno di Louis. Quest’anno non aveva avuto molto tempo per organizzare qualcosa di davvero speciale e grandioso per il compleanno del riccio, ma durante il suo secondo giorno di lavoro aveva visto un volantino per una maratona su _Il Meglio di Steven Spielberg_ che lo storico cinema del centro aveva organizzato per il loro fondo di restauro. Acquistò quindi prontamente i biglietti VIP che includevano posti privilegiati, snack illimitati, ed un abbonamento di un anno al programma di eventi speciali. Sapeva che non era una cosa stravagante come durante gli anni passati, ma sapeva anche che Harry l’avrebbe amato perché sarebbero stati insieme. Questo era tutto ciò che gli importava, soprattutto nel giorno del suo compleanno. Gli ripeteva sempre che non importava dove fossero andati o cosa avrebbero fatto, perché l’importante era stare insieme, solo loro due.  
_Cazzo._  
Louis sospira, asciugandosi le lacrime sulle guance.  
_Potrei dare a Niall l’abbonamento. Non ha senso sprecarlo. Di sicuro ne farà buon uso._  
Tira su col naso, affondando ancora di più nelle sue coperte.  
Non poteva non pensare al compleanno di Harry, anche se ormai le cose tra di loro erano andate completamente a rotoli. Harry è il suo migliore amico. La sua persona preferita al mondo. La persona che lo conosce meglio. Qualcuno deve rompere questo stallo, deve rompere questo silenzio e sbloccare la situazione tra di loro. Sono sempre stati molto testardi entrambi, soprattutto quando litigano. Di solito è Harry che fa il primo passo verso di lui, ma Louis sa che deve essere lui a farlo questa volta. Deve farlo.  
Louis si aggrappa al suo telefono, lo stomaco gli si attorciglia in modo doloroso. Fa un respiro profondo.  
_Io solo… gli manderò un messaggio. Buon compleanno, Haz. E ci aggiungo un’emoticon della torta di compleanno e dei coriandoli. Semplice. Facile._  
Scorre quindi tra i messaggi fino a quando non trova la conversazione con Harry. Nuove lacrime fresche bagnano i suoi occhi mentre legge gli ultimi messaggi che si erano scambiati.  
  
**Harry: sei un’idiota. Sarò lì tra un’ora o poco più.  
  
_Louis: Sei scappato con Mr. Wang?_    
  
_Louis: ho sempre saputo che mi avresti lasciato per lui.  
  
Louis: Hazza, sono affamaaaaaatooooooo.  
  
Louis: dov’è il mio cibo? _**  
  
  
Louis si sente come se il suo telefono lo stesse deridendo in quel momento mentre emette una risata amara e senza anima.  
“Maledizione,” dice ad alta voce.  
Lascia cadere il cellulare sul suo grembo ed afferra la sua tazza, inghiottendo il suo caffè mentre fissa lo schermo nero e vuoto del televisore di fronte a lui.  
_Sono un tale stronzo.  
Non posso di certo mandargli un fottuto messaggio dopo il modo in cui abbiamo lasciato le cose.  
Harry merita molto di più.  
Chiamalo e basta. Adesso. Prima che tu impazzisca del tutto. _  
Prosciuga il resto del suo caffè ormai diventato freddo e mette giù la tazza. Agguanta di nuovo il suo telefono, sfoglia immediatamente tra i suoi contatti preferiti e preme sul nome di Harry prima che possa cambiare idea.  
Il telefono squilla una volta.  
_Oddio, cosa cazzo gli dico?_  
Due volte.  
_Probabilmente è a lezione. Forse però posso lasciargli un messaggio in segreteria. Poi starà a lui decidere cosa fare. Si, farò così se non risponde._  
Louis sente un clic e raddrizza immediatamente la colonna vertebrale.  
“Harry, per favore non riattaccare-”  
“Siamo spiacenti,” dice una voce automatica. “Il numero da lei chiamato è stato disattivato.”  
Un brivido corre lungo la sua spina dorsale. Può benissimo sentire il sangue defluire dalla sua faccia, il cuore che si ferma, il ghiaccio che prende possesso delle sue membra,  
_Che cosa?_  
“Se ritieni di aver ricevuto questa registrazione per errore, controlla il numero e riprova a chiamare. Grazie.”  
_Questo… questo non può essere vero. No. Ci deve essere un errore._  
Louis compone il numero di Harry manualmente questa volta, le sue dita tremolanti, un senso di terrore che si accumula nel suo stomaco.  
“Andiamo, Haz,” dice teso mentre sente il telefono squillare una volta, poi due. “Non puoi averlo fatto.”  
“Siamo spiacenti. Il numero da lei chiamato-”  
Riattacca, gettando il cellulare dall’altra parte del divano per la frustrazione.  
Harry ha cambiato il suo numero.  
_Santo cielo._  
Il giovane si passa le dita tra i capelli, poi si strofina le mani lungo il viso. Esala ad alta voce, un senso di shock si insinua nelle sue ossa.  
_Lui… lui ha davvero cambiato il suo numero? Ha avuto quel numero da quando abbiamo ricevuto i nostri primi cellulari. Perché… perché lo avrebbe fatto?_  
Un pensiero terribile gli attraversa la mente.  
_E se mi avesse bloccato ovunque?_  
Louis si fionda ad afferrare nuovamente il suo telefono, cliccando freneticamente sull’app di Facebook e digitando il nome di Harry nella barra di ricerca. Rilascia un sospiro di sollievo quando vede che sono ancora amici.  
Non che possa dare molto credito a questa cosa. Harry non usa molto più Facebook ormai. Ispeziona il profilo del riccio, cercando di poter ricavare ogni tipo di informazione utile da esso ed alza gli occhi al cielo. Niente.  
_Ovviamente Harry non ha scritto nulla, ovviamente non scrive cose per il gusto di scrivere cose quando io sto cercando di vedere come sta.  
Va bene. Quando sto facendo un po’ di stalking sui suoi social media. Posso dirlo.  
Ma comunque lui è anche il ragazzo che una volta ha twittato la parola hamburger senza alcun motivo. Non dirmi che adesso improvvisamente odi dire le cose solo per il gusto di dirle, Haz. _  
Ci sono alcuni cambiamenti sulla sua pagina, però. Harry ha aggiornato la sua posizione e ha cambiato sia la foto di profilo che quella di copertina. La foto di copertina è uno scatto del centro di Boston. Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia, cliccando poi sulla foto del profilo. Il riccio indossa un maglione marroncino dall’aspetto morbido e sta guardando in basso, un mezzo sorriso sul suo volto, una delle sue fossette che scava leggermente la sua guancia. È una foto abbastanza recente, a giudicare dalla lunghezza dei suoi capelli, le estremità così lunghe da sfiorare delicatamente le sue spalle, la maggior parte dei suoi ricci nascosti sotto un berretto. Louis può notare che il suo braccio è avvolto intorno a qualcuno, ma semplicemente non riesce a capire bene chi sia dal momento che la foto è stata ritagliata.  
_Con chi cazzo sta? Sembra felice? Perché sembra felice? Non dovrebbe essere triste?_  
Louis fa click sulla freccia posta al lato dell’immagine, andando così a finire sulla vecchia foto del profilo che aveva Harry prima di questa.  
_Oh._  
È una foto della festa di compleanno di Liam la scorsa estate. Il braccio di Harry è avvolto intorno alle spalle di Louis, il suo viso è di profilo dato che è rivolto verso di lui. Ha un sorriso enorme stampato sul volto, una delle sue fossette in primo piano, talmente profonda che sembra bucare la sua guancia, ed ha la lingua che fuoriesce dalle sue labbra rosa e piene. Anche lui è girato verso di Harry, il suo braccio è intorno alla sua vita e la sua testa inclinata contro la spalla del riccio. Sta ridendo così forte che i suoi occhi sono completamente increspati agli angoli.  
Deglutisce forte. Perché quella foto fa accartocciare il suo cuore.  
_Non c’è da stupirsi che l’abbia cambiata.  
Sembriamo così felici, così… innamorati.  
Okay, forse un po’ è triste anche lui?_  
Louis chiude la finestra della foto e scorre la pagina del profilo di Harry; c’è solo un gran numero di post di gente che gli augura un buon compleanno, incluso un ridicolo meme di Star Wars da parte di Liam. Fa click sul riquadro nella parte superiore della pagina, il cursore lampeggia verso di lui, quasi sfidandolo a scrivere un post.  
_Non posso scrivergli un post su Facebook. Ha cambiato il suo cazzo di numero. Non vuole parlarmi né sentirmi._  
Chiude quindi l’app ed apre subito dopo quella di Twitter, andando sul profilo di Harry. Anche qui non trova nulla. Ha postato solo un tweet durante le ultime tre settimane, tweet pubblicato tra l’altro il giorno in cui se n’è andato.  
  
**@Harry_Styles So many things I would have done but clouds got in my way. (Tante cose avrei voluto fare, ma le nuvole si sono messe sulla mia strada.)**  
  
Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia, conoscendo la propensione che ha Harry di twittare testi di canzoni. Non riconosce queste, però. Chiude Twitter e va su Google, digitando ‘le nuvole si sono messe sulla mia strada.’ Sospira pesantemente quando i risultati della ricerca si aprono, un video di Emma Thompson in Love Actually è uno dei primi, proprio nella parte superiore della pagina. Lo riconosce immediatamente.  
_Oh merda._  
Louis clicca immediatamente sul link che porta al testo della canzone “Both Sides Now” ed il suo petto si stringe quando legge le parole.  
  
**“I’ve looked at love from both sides now, from give and take and still somehow it’s love’s illusions I recall. I really don’t know love at all.”  
(Ho visto l'amore da tutt'e due i lati, dare e prendere, eppure in qualche modo sono illusioni d'amore che ricordo. In realtà non so niente dell'amore.)**  
  
  
_Gesù Cristo, Harry._  
Louis chiude la pagina e getta via il telefono. Si pizzica nuovamente il ponte del naso, afflosciandosi contro i cuscini morbidi del divano.  
_Devo smetterla. Tutto questo non porterà a nulla di buono._  
Afferrando la tazza ormai vuota, si alza e si dirige in cucina. Sciacqua la tazza sotto il lavandino e poi apre la lavastoviglie, poggiandola sulla griglia superiore. Aggiunge anche la sua ciotola di cereali ed i piatti della cena della scorsa sera, chiudendo poi il tutto. Ritorna in soggiorno e passeggia avanti e indietro per un po’, prima di tornare a sedersi sul divano, adocchiando il suo telefono.  
_Il suo Instagram. Usa molto di più Instagram. Controlla quello e poi falla finita._  
Si sporge quindi e prende il cellulare, aprendo l’app di Instagram e digitando il nome utente di Harry. La barra di ricerca gli dice che Harry ha postato cinque nuovi post.  
Il riccio ha sempre seguito un’estetica piuttosto specifica sul suo profilo, principalmente si tratta di scatti artistici in bianco e nero, spesso con didascalie. Louis lo prendeva sempre in giro per questo, minacciandolo di rubargli il telefono e postare ridicoli selfie solo per scherzare con lui e vederlo arrabbiarsi per finta e ridere di gusto.  
I nuovi post sono più o meno gli stessi, e gli offrono pochissime informazioni. Uno scatto di qualcuno che corre lungo le rive innevate del fiume Charles con la didascalia ‘Più coraggioso di me’ con l’emoji di un fiocco di neve accanto. Una foto con la didascalia ‘Primo giorno’ che mostra l’esterno di ciò che Louis presume essere l’edificio scientifico dell’università di Boston. Una foto di Harry ed Anne, in cui nota che il riccio indossa lo stesso maglione della sua nuova immagine del profilo di Facebook.  
Cerca di spiegarsi il sollievo che prova nel sapere che è la mamma di Harry che è stata tagliata fuori dalla foto profilo. Ma non ci riesce.  
Sorride poi in direzione dell’altra foto, che ritrae un gigantesco caffè Wawa ed una ciambella per metà mangiata – intitolata ‘Paradiso Terrestre’ – sapendo che il suo amico deve essersi fermato lì non appena ha attraversato la Pennsylvania in direzione di Boston. Il caffè Wawa è sempre stato il piacere proibito di Harry.  
L’ultima foto è uno scatto del suo appartamento vuoto a Charlottesville, una singola scatola posta nel bel mezzo del soggiorno. La didascalia è ‘Casa non è un luogo.’  
_Ouch._  
Un gemito sofferto sfugge dalle sue labbra mentre guarda l’immagine successiva nel profilo di Harry. È una foto di lui che risale alla sera in cui aveva cucinato la cena per il riccio. È piegato sul fornello, con la spatola in mano, ed è intensamente focalizzato sul pollo nella padella. Harry aveva sottotitolato quella foto con la didascalia ‘La prima esperienza in cucina di Louis,’ e Louis non aveva idea che Harry l’avesse pubblicata fino a quando non si ritrovarono sul divano a guardare la tv dopo cena. Il giovane aveva urlato in protesta (“Ho cucinato anche prima di oggi, idiota!”) ed Harry aveva semplicemente ridacchiato, dicendo che quel momento aveva bisogno di essere immortalato per l’eternità.  
_Eravamo così fottutamente felici._  
Louis continua a scorrere sul profilo di Harry. C’è una foto dei loro piedi intrecciati nel bel mezzo del divano del riccio. Una foto di due frappè risalenti alla sera in cui Harry lo portò fuori dopo aver ottenuto il lavoro alla caffetteria; un’altra dei biscotti con gocce di cioccolato che poi sono diventati i suoi biscotti di compleanno. Una foto del dipinto di Scrabble. Una vecchia foto di loro due insieme a Liam risalente al loro primo anno da matricole. Louis è ovunque; la verità è proprio lì davanti a lui, in bianco e nero.  
_Come ho fatto a non capire? Come ho fatto a sbagliarmi?_  
Louis preme il pulsante di uscita, non più in grado di continuare a guardare le foto del riccio. Inizia a scorrere sulla sua home invece, per cercare di distrarsi, mettendo mi piace ad alcune foto a caso che gli capitano sottomano. Un rantolo fuoriesce dalla sua bocca quando trova una nuova foto di Harry, una che ha postato solo sessanta secondi fa.  
È un piatto di pancakes ed una tazza di caffè quasi vuota. Senza alcuna didascalia.  
Un senso di rabbia brucia incandescente nelle sue vene per alcuni secondi, prima che ceda poi il posto ad un profondo e doloroso senso di tradimento e tristezza.  
_È andato a mangiare i pancakes. Senza di me. Io sono seduto qui a pensare a lui perché mi manca terribilmente e lui sta fottutamente mangiando i pancakes. Proprio adesso. Senza di me._  
Louis lascia cadere il telefono, sentendosi come se lo avesse appena bruciato. Si asciuga furiosamente le lacrime calde che gli sono venute agli occhi.  
_Come ha potuto? Come fa a stare bene mentre io sento che il mio cuore è stato appena strappato via dal mio petto?_  
Colpisce furiosamente uno dei suoi cuscini con un pugno prima di rannicchiarsi tra le coperte, tirandosele attorno alle spalle. Sa che alla fine dovrà alzarsi da lì, ha una riunione alle cinque ed ha promesso a Zayn e Niall che sarebbe andato a cena con loro in seguito. Ma fino ad allora ha intenzione di piangersi addosso proprio lì, imbacuccato tra le coperte. E poi deve assolutamente cercare di andare avanti con la sua fottuta vita.  
Perché Harry lo ha fatto di certo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

*******

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sta nevicando. Per la terza volta da quando si è trasferito qui.  
Harry sapeva che gli inverni qui sarebbero stati drasticamente diversi rispetto a Charlottesville. Sapeva persino che sarebbero stati molto peggio rispetto a quelli che aveva vissuto da bambino a Philadelphia. Ma non era assolutamente preparato a quanto brutale avrebbe potuto essere febbraio in Massachusetts. La città aveva appena avuto il tempo di liberare le strade questo mese prima che una nuova coltre di neve invadesse ogni suo angolo.  
Rabbrividisce mentre aspetta la piccola navetta che unisce il campus della scuola di medicina ed il campus principale dell’università di Boston. Ha lezione qui due volte alla settimana come parte del suo programma accelerato ed ha imparato ed ha imparato rapidamente che la navetta è il giusto mezzo da prendere, non solo perché è gratis, ma perché le strade che collegano i campus diventano una merda ogni volta che nevica in questo modo, ed era impossibile camminarci a piedi.  
Controlla l’affollata fermata della navetta alla ricerca di eventuali volti familiari. Non ce ne sono; sembra che tutti i suoi compagni di classe abbiano preso la navetta precedente dopo la loro lezione di introduzione di anatomia. Harry era invece rimasto in classe a parlare con il professore per farsi spiegare alcune domande sul test che quest’ultimo gli aveva riportato oggi. Quella B- lo sta facendo impazzire. Lui è meglio di così.  
Sospira pesantemente.  
_Di nuovo solo. Va bene. Va tutto bene._  
Il riccio si appoggia contro il bordo della piccola alcova, facendo del suo meglio per ripararsi dalla neve che sta scendendo ormai sempre più furiosamente. Avvolgendo le estremità della sciarpa intorno al suo collo per proteggersi meglio, Harry sputa quando una raffica di vento gli butta della neve in faccia. Si passa le mani coperte dai guanti sulle guance e tira il berretto un po’ più in giù sulla sua fronte. Muove poi le dita dei piedi intrappolate nei suoi stivali da neve per cercare di non farle atrofizzare dato che i suoi piedi sembrano star per diventare due blocchi di ghiaccio.  
_Dio, questo_ vento. _È fottutamente congelato. Perché diavolo ho anche solamente pensato che fosse una buona idea trasferirmi qui?_  
Si aggiusta la borsa a tracolla, il peso degli enormi libri di testo fa sì che il cinturino gli scavi la spalla sinistra anche attraverso gli strati del cappotto e del maglione. Ha davvero bisogno di comprare uno zaino più adeguato prima di perdere una spalla.  
_Amo quello che sto facendo. Lo amo davvero. Lo adoro. Anche quando devo trascorrere diverse ore in biblioteca prima di poter finalmente tornare a casa. Devo rimediare a quel voto. Ma amo tutto. Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo._  
Finalmente, l’autobus arriva al marciapiede. Harry si mette in fila per salire, la neve lo colpisce dritto in faccia. Viene accolto però da una gradita esplosione di calore non appena sale sulla navetta, e la neve incastrata sul suo viso si scioglie immediatamente, gocciolando dal suo mento. Si dirige verso il retro del bus, passando davanti ad un ragazzo della sua età che stringe tra le mani un enorme mazzo di rose, una ragazza con in grembo un enorme orsacchiotto marroncino con un cuore rosa incastrato tra le zampe, ed una coppia che sta beatamente pomiciando sui sedili.  
_Fottuto giorno di San Valentino._  
Harry trova un posto vuoto accanto al finestrino sul retro dell’autobus. Il ragazzo seduto al lato corridoio è intensamente concentrato sul suo telefono, una musica metallica riecheggia dalle sue cuffie e le sue gambe sono spalancate. Il riccio si schiarisce la voce, battendo il piede a terra. Il ragazzo allora alza lo sguardo su di lui ed Harry indica con un gesto il sediolino vuoto accanto a lui. Il tipo gli lancia poi un’occhiata annoiata e sospira pesantemente mentre richiude le gambe per permettere al riccio un piccolo spazio per scavalcarlo e sedersi.  
_Mi dispiace, amico. Ma di certo non resterò in piedi per più di mezz’ora, a meno che non sia necessario._  
“Grazie,” dice Harry con tono gentile, sempre gentile, prendendo posto e poggiandosi la sua borsa a tracolla in grembo. Rotea la spalla dolorante e preme forte il muscolo teso con la mano opposta, sospirando di sollievo quando sente che parte della tensione inizia a cedere sotto i suoi tocchi.  
Il ragazzo accanto a lui alza gli occhi al cielo e poi torna al suo telefono, continuando ad invadere il suo spazio. Harry resiste a malapena all’impulso di dargli una gomitata nelle costole. Invece, si sposta ancora di più contro il finestrino, appoggiando la testa contro il vetro freddo. Si toglie i guanti, appoggiandoli in cima alla sua borsa, poi pesca il suo cellulare dalla tasca, lo sblocca e va subito verso la schermata delle chiamate. Preme sul nome della sua chiamata più recente.  
Liam risponde al secondo squillo.  
“Ehi, Haz! Come-”  
“Ho fallito il mio test di anatomia.”  
“Che cosa?”  
“Ho fallito il mio test di anatomia, Li,” mugola drammaticamente, tirando via il berretto dalla testa e facendo scorrere così le mani tra i suoi ricci umidi.  
Liam non risponde.  
“Liammmmmm,” piagnucola Harry. “Questo è un disastro!”  
“Okay,” dice poi Liam, con tono affettuoso. “Hai _fallito_ fallito o lo pensi tu questo?”  
Il riccio si ferma, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
“Ho preso una B-,” mormora.  
“Harry,” risponde quindi l’amico con voce calma. “Una B- non vuol dire aver fallito. Sai anche tu che non è così.”  
Harry sospira, stringendo gli occhi.  
“Lo so,” dice tranquillamente. “Ma sono abituato ad avere tutte A. Sono abituato ad essere il primo della classe, soprattutto in queste classi. Insomma, qua non si tratta di stupide lezioni che non serviranno a nulla, questa è la mia _specializzazione_ Liam. È quello che voglio fare nella mia vita. Non è mai stato così difficile per me, prima. Io solo… è come se la mia attenzione e la mia concentrazione nello studio siano diventate una merda da quando sono arrivato qui. E non voglio restare indietro, si? Il programma è super competitivo e diventerà sempre più difficile ed io non-”  
“Respira, Haz,” replica Liam. “E’ solo un test. Non manderà di certo a monte la tua carriera medica. Non hai fallito, e non fallirai.”  
“Voglio andare bene, Liam.” Dice Harry piano, poi esala un respiro tremante. “Io… io devo andare bene. Devo sapere se… se ne è davvero valsa la pena. Andarmene, dico.”  
“Oh, Harry,” mormora Liam. “Stai seguendo un nuovo programma. Gli stili di insegnamento sono probabilmente differenti da quelli a cui sei abituato e questi corsi sono progettati per metterti alla prova. E poi con il trasferimento e… tutto il resto… ovviamente ci vorrà del tempo per abituarti a tutto e tornare alla normalità, si? Starai bene, Haz. Lo prometto. Sei dove dovresti essere.”  
“Stai ancora lavorando a quel saggio di psicologia, eh?” Scherza il riccio debolmente.  
Liam ride.  
“Si, ma me la sto prendendo con comoda. Devo consegnarlo lunedì. Quel corso mi sta facendo impazzire comunque.”  
“Ironico,” risponde Harry con sarcasmo.  
“Semplicemente non capisco cosa la psicologia abbia a che fare col fatto di voler insegnare letteratura,” brontola Liam. “Non posso semplicemente dire ‘Ecco, leggete Il Grande Gatsby e poi parliamo del motivo per cui Daisy Buchanan è la peggiore’?”  
“Lei _è_ davvero la peggiore,” concorda il riccio.  
“Grazie. Non ho bisogno di seguire un corso di psicologia per saperlo.”  
“Beh, ma devi comunque sapere come funzionano quelle giovane menti.” Dice Harry dopo un momento. “Devi essere in grado di parlare con loro e consolarli dopo un crollo indotto da una B-. Penso che tu capisca la psicologia più di quanto pensi.”  
“Grazie, Haz.”  
Dopo ciò, rimangono in silenzio per qualche istante. Harry disegna un mezzo cuore nella condensa che si era formata sul finestrino, pensando che l’altra metà è ora lontana da lui.  
“Come stai? Veramente?”  
“Stai cercando altro materiale per il tuo saggio?”  
“Harry. Sono serio.”  
“Scusa,” sospira il giovane.  
“Sono solo preoccupato per te.” Dice Liam gentilmente. “Le cose vanno meglio?”  
“La mia compagna di laboratorio Jade è davvero gentile. Abbiamo studiato insieme un paio di volte. Ma non siamo ancora… amici. Non siamo ancora riusciti a vederci al di fuori della classe o della biblioteca, sai? È davvero difficile perché tutti sono qui da due anni e mezzo o più, capisci? Si conoscono già tutti tra di loro ed hanno i loro gruppi ed è solo… è difficile entrare all’interno di uno di essi.”  
Harry si ferma, una lacrima rotola giù lungo la sua guancia all’improvviso. Si pizzica il ponte del naso nel tentativo di impedirsi di piangere apertamente, perché si trova su un fottuto autobus e non piangerà in pubblico.  
“Nessuno è… cattivo o altro,” continua sottovoce. “Ma loro non sono te. Non sono… Louis.”  
_Louis ha sempre reso tutto più facile._  
“Le cose erano… erano migliori quando sapevo di poter avere una spalla su cui contare. Lo sai benissimo. Ed ora invece non ne ho una. Sono tutto solo. Ed è il fottuto giorno di San Valentino, Liam. C’è questo ragazzo a poche file davanti a me con il più grande mazzo di rose che io abbia mai visto. Vedo persone innamorate ovunque. Ed io… io sto andando in biblioteca per poter studiare qualche ora perché cos’altro potrei fare oggi? Sono… sono solo. Sono triste e sono così fottutamente solo.”  
“Oh, Haz,” dice Liam con comprensione. “Mi dispiace così tanto. Cosa posso fare per te?”  
“Sarai il mio Valentino, vero?”  
“Duh. Non dirlo a Sophia, però.”  
Harry ride piano. Gli manca così tanto Liam, gli manca così tanto vederlo, abbracciarlo, ridere insieme a lui.  
“Mai. Sarà il nostro piccolo segreto. Hai grandi progetti per questa sera? Sai, il primo San Valentino che passate insieme e tutto…”  
“Harry, non devi-”  
“Stai zitto, Liam, voglio saperlo davvero. Solo perché sono triste non significa che non voglio sapere di te e della tua storia.”  
“Okay, quindi… la sua coinquilina mi ha aiutato a scegliere una collana per lei-”  
“Consultare la compagna di stanza, ottima mossa.”  
“Beh, sono pur sempre gioielli. Non volevo prenderle qualcosa che avrebbe odiato, sai? E poi ho riservato un tavolo per due in quel bel ristorante francese al centro della città.”  
“Classico. Romantico. Elegante ma non troppo. Bella scelta.”  
“L’unico problema è che c’erano soltanto due prenotazioni libere, una alle 5:30 ed una alle 10:00, perché poi erano pieni per tutto il resto della serata. Quindi ho prenotato per le 5:30. È stato stupido? Dovrei disdire ed andare da qualche altra parte?” Si agita l’amico.  
Harry sorride affettuosamente al piccolo sfogo di Liam, disegnando dei ghirigori sul finestrino.  
“Mi piace davvero tanto, Harry.” Ammette Liam, un pizzico di insicurezza si insinua nella sua voce. “Non voglio rovinare le cose tra di noi. E se penserà che sia patetico? Saremo solo noi e qualche coppietta di anziani, di sicuro.”  
“Vuoi dire quindi che sarete voi due ed un gruppo di persone che sono innamorate da tutta una vita? Penso che sia una cosa adorabile.”  
“Davvero?”  
“Davvero,” afferma il riccio. “E poi cenare così presto ha i suoi pregi. Significa che avrete del tempo per fare qualcosa dopo. Sarà fantastico. Lo adorerà.”  
“Bene,” Liam sospira di sollievo.  
“Ma probabilmente adorerà tutto perché principalmente sarà con te, sai? Questa è la cosa più importante, Li.”  
“Giusto. Hai ragione.”  
Harry disegna un altro mezzo cuore sul finestrino.  
“Come sta Louis?” Chiede poi piano.  
“Bene,” risponde l’amico. “Sembra stare davvero bene.”  
“Sembra?”  
“Haz, sai che lo vedo principalmente alla caffetteria quando vado lì per studiare. Te l’ho detto. Facciamo quattro chiacchiere ed è bello e sembra che se la stia cavando alla grande.”  
Liam si ferma. Harry si tira una pellicina dal pollice, nervoso.  
“È felice, penso. È tornato ad essere sé stesso. Ma noi non… non siamo… non siamo più usciti insieme, non da quando tu sei andato via. Le cose sono strane tra di noi adesso.”  
“Liam-” sospira il riccio.  
“Continua ad invitarmi a cena, però. A quanto pare, cena con i suoi amici della riabilitazione ogni domenica?”  
“Zayn e Niall,” replica Harry, sentendo il suo cuore stringersi dolorosamente.  
“Si, si. Comunque, Louis mi ha invitato un paio di volte ma non sono mai andato. È solo che… beh… Zayn ed io non siamo esattamente partiti con il piede giusto. E poi mi sembra… cazzo… mi sembra strano andare senza di te. Come se stessi scegliendo da che parte stare o qualcosa del genere?”  
“Non dire così, Li. Non dirlo. Non… non si tratta di questo. Anche tu sei suo amico. Non smettere di essere suo amico a causa mia. Per favore? Louis ha bisogno di te in questo momento, ha bisogno di avere persone accanto.”  
“Anche tu, H.” Dice Liam serio. “Anche tu hai bisogno di avere persone accanto.”  
“Zayn e Niall sono fantastici. Davvero fantastici. Ti piaceranno. Niall è… è grandioso, sarai il suo migliore amico all’istante. Zayn è più riservato ma solo… dagli tempo. Poi uscirà dal suo guscio. Dovresti andare. Promettimi che andrai. Fallo per me.” Lo implora, cercando così di non rispondere alla domanda dell’amico.  
“Okay,” replica Liam dopo un momento. “Andrò. La prossima volta che me lo chiede, ci andrò.”  
“Bene, sono contento.” Dice il riccio con tono soddisfatto.  
Harry strappa via la pellicina con i denti, sussultando mentre lo fa. Succhia poi leggermente il lato del pollice, sentendo il sapore metallico del sangue sulla sua lingua. Fa un respiro profondo. Non sa se vuole chiederlo, ha paura della risposta, ma è una cosa che deve sapere.  
“Lui…” Chiede esitante. “Ha chiesto di me?”  
“Harry, ti ho appena detto che non parliamo molto,” risponde l’amico. “Per la maggior parte del tempo parliamo di tv e serie. Abbiamo fatto insieme i pronostici per gli Oscar. Solo piccole chiacchiere imbarazzanti, ecco tutto. Non penso che lui-”  
“Non devi proteggermi, Liam,” dice Harry dolcemente. “Dillo e basta. Non ha chiesto di me, non è vero?”  
“No,” ammette Liam dopo una lunga pausa. “Non mi ha mai chiesto di te.”  
Harry deglutisce forte, un’altra lacrima scivola lungo la sua guancia. Quelle parole lo colpiscono come un proiettile in pieno petto, e fanno sanguinare il suo cuore. Sente dolore in ogni parte del corpo, in parti che nemmeno sapeva esistessero.  
_Una cosa è immaginarlo, ma una cosa completamente diversa è sentirlo con le mie orecchie. Fa male._  
“Perfetto, va bene così.” Dice il riccio con voce fitta. Non riesce ad evitare il singhiozzo silenzioso che gli fugge dalle labbra. Il ragazzo seduto accanto a lui si gira a guardarlo, le sopracciglia aggrottate in evidente preoccupazione. Harry si avvolge il cappotto più stretto attorno al corpo e si gira verso il finestrino, nascondendo il suo viso.  
“Harry,” dice Liam con urgenza. “Harry, mi dispiace. Come ho detto, noi-”  
“No, no… va bene. Ma solo… cazzo… continuo… so che è stupido ma una parte di me ci spera sempre; spera che magari un giorno si presenti sulla porta di casa e mi dica che ricambia i miei sentimenti, sai? O che almeno mi chiami…”  
“Hai cambiato il tuo numero, H,” gli ricorda dolcemente Liam.  
“Si, lo so.” Harry ride miseramente attraverso le lacrime. “So che l’ho fatto, cazzo. Congratulazioni a me, sono stato un cretino. Merda.”  
“Solo perché non mi ha detto nulla non significa che-”  
“No, ti avrebbe sicuramente detto qualcosa se avesse voluto sapere qualcosa su di me,” dice il riccio, asciugandosi le lacrime dalle guance. “Voglio dire, a chi altro potrebbe chiedere? Quindi è… è bello saperlo. Louis è andato avanti. Dovrei farlo anche io. Dovrei smetterla di aspettarlo. Ho bisogno di lasciarlo andare, _devo_ farlo.”  
“Harry-”  
“Ad ogni modo,” dice Harry con un singhiozzo. “Sono quasi arrivato al campus. E tu devi prepararti per una cena romantica. Dovresti andare.”  
“Starai bene? Guarda che posso stare ancora al cellulare insieme a te.”  
“Si, si,” risponde Harry, facendo del suo meglio per sembrare convincente anche se lacrime fresche hanno iniziato nuovamente a scorrere sul suo viso. “Starò bene. Sto bene.”  
“Cosa farai stasera?”  
“Andrò in biblioteca per qualche ora. E poi io… non lo so… andrò a casa a cercare commedie romantiche su Netflix e… vedrò cosa trovo.”  
“Haz…”  
“Sto bene, Li.” Insiste. “Divertiti stasera, si?”  
“Ti chiamo domani,” dice Liam. “Ti voglio bene Harry, okay? Sono qui per te.”  
“Ti voglio bene anch’io,” risponde piano il riccio. “Grazie per avermi ascoltato.”  
“Andrà tutto bene, H. Starai bene.”  
“Si, si.” Borbotta Harry, tirando su col naso. “Sto sempre bene. Ci sentiamo domani, ciao.”  
“Ciao.”  
Harry riattacca, le sue mani tremano leggermente.  
“Maledizione.” Sussurra, asciugandosi la faccia con i bordi della sciarpa.  
Guarda con occhi tristi i due mezzi cuori che ha disegnato sul finestrino. Sono quasi svaniti completamente. Scatta una foto ed apre l’app di Instagram. Sceglie un filtro in bianco e nero e pubblica il tutto senza didascalia.  
L’autobus rallenta fino a fermarsi. Harry sospira profondamente mentre rimette il berretto sulla testa. Sta per rimettersi anche i guanti quando il tizio seduto accanto a lui picchietta piano sulla sua spalla. Il riccio lo guarda con espressione interrogativa ed è sorpreso nell’accorgersi che ha tolto i suoi auricolari e che gli ha appena allungato un paio di fazzoletti.  
“Mi dispiace, mi sono comportato da stronzo prima,” si scusa il giovane.  
Harry sbatte le palpebre sorpreso, accettando di buon grado i fazzoletti. Si soffia rumorosamente il naso e poi offre al ragazzo un sorriso mesto.  
“Va tutto bene,” risponde. “Anche io avrei potuto essere più gentile.”  
“Oggi è una giornata di merda, vero?”  
“Si, lo è.” Replica il riccio. Tiene timidamente i fazzoletti accartocciati nella sua mano. “Grazie ancora.”  
“Nessun problema,” dice il ragazzo, per poi alzarsi e farsi largo lungo il corridoio.  
Harry sospira, il suo cuore si sente improvvisamente più leggero, riscaldato dalla semplice interazione con uno sconosciuto gentile. Queste sono le cose che migliorano un po’ le sue giornate. Tira di nuovo fuori il cellulare, questa volta per entrare su Twitter.  
  
**@Harry_Styles Tratta le persone con gentilezza.**  
  
L’autobus si è quasi svuotato. Harry si guarda intorno per assicurarsi di avere tutto con sé e poi si alza, raggiungendo l’uscita.  
_Starò bene. A partire da domani._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

********

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Marzo.**  
  
  
  
  
“Niall, che cazzo pensi di fare?”  
Niall guarda Louis, i suoi occhioni blu spalancati mentre stringe tra le mani una teglia con quattro semplici petti di pollo disossati.  
“Metto il pollo nel forno, Bender. Cosa ti sembra che io stia facendo?”  
“Senza alcun condimento sopra?” Grida Louis.  
“Non avevamo detto di voler mangiare in modo più sano questa sera?” Domanda il biondo.  
“Beh… si… ma dobbiamo comunque condire il fottuto pollo, Neil. Non possiamo semplicemente metterlo nel forno così. Ma presti attenzione in classe? O sei troppo occupato a fantasticare sul tuo matrimonio con lo Chef Michael?”  
Zayn, il quale è intento a tagliare i broccoli, ridacchia accanto a lui.  
“E’ davvero un bell’uomo, Louis. Non posso farci nulla.”  
Il castano arriccia il naso mentre finisce di sbucciare una patata.  
“Non è il mio tipo.”  
“Il gemello a lungo perduto di Rocco DiSpirito non è il tuo _tipo_?” Chiede Niall incredulo, poggiando la teglia sul bancone con un rumore metallico.  
“Troppo muscoloso,” dice Louis definitivamente.  
“Disse l’uomo che è ossessionato da Chris Evans.” Scherza Zayn.  
“Scusami,” dice Louis indignato mentre butta la pila di bucce di patata nella spazzatura. “Chris Evans è l’eccezione a questa regola. Qualsiasi regola. Ogni regola.”  
“Come dici tu, Bender.” Niall si stringe nelle spalle. “Più Chef Michael per me. Penso che saremo molto felici insieme.”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo.  
“Sei ufficialmente bannato dall’occuparti del pollo, Romeo.” Dice Louis, dandogli una leggera gomitata nel fianco. Getta uno sguardo alla pentola d’acqua sul fornello, che è proprio sul punto di iniziare a bollire. “Taglia le patate e mettile nell’acqua.”  
“Si, signore.” Esclama il biondo, scambiandosi di posto con Louis.  
Il castano allora inizia a trafficare con il pollo nella teglia, ascoltando Zayn e Niall chiacchierare mentre lascia scivolare un filo di olio d’oliva sui quattro petti di pollo. Li cosparge poi con dell’aglio tritato, sale, paprika e cipolla e poi ribalta il pollo, ripetendo il processo.  
_Forse Liam verrà stasera._  
Sta invitando Liam alle loro cene domenicale da un mese ormai, ripetendoglielo ogni volta che si ferma alla caffetteria per studiare dopo la sua lezione di psicologia. Liam però non è ancora venuto nemmeno una volta, anche se gli dice sempre che proverà a liberarsi per andare. Di sicuro gli invierà un messaggio di scuse all’ultimo minuto, scrivendogli che ha bisogno di studiare o che deve trascorrere del tempo con Sophia. Louis fa sempre del suo meglio per non rimanerci troppo male, perché sa che Liam prima o poi verrà, deve soltanto trovare il coraggio di affrontarlo di nuovo. Quindi comunque ogni volta fa sempre in modo che ci sia abbastanza cibo per quattro, giusto nel caso in cui l’amico decidesse di presentarsi.  
_Se non lo farà, allora avrò il pranzo già pronto per domani.  
Ma comunque preferirei che Liam venisse una di queste sere. _  
Louis lancia un’occhiata all’orologio sul display del suo cellulare.  
_Non ho ricevuto ancora alcun messaggio, il che è promettente._  
Niall lo colpisce con un fianco mentre butta le patate a pezzetti nell’acqua bollente.  
“Sei ancora con noi, Bender?”  
“Si, si.” Dice Louis velocemente. “Scusa, mi sono distratto per un secondo. Cosa stavate dicendo voi ragazzi?”  
“Stavamo cercando di decidere cosa guardare stasera,” dice Zayn, porgendogli i broccoli, i quali sono stati avvolti in un pacchetto di fogli di alluminio. “A te cosa piacerebbe vedere?”  
Louis apre la porta del forno, sistemando con cura il pacchetto di broccoli sul ripiano inferiore. Afferra poi anche la teglia e la fa scivolare invece su quello superiore, chiudendo il forno ed impostando il timer. Queste lezioni di cucina che sta frequentando con Niall si stanno rivelando davvero molto utili, deve dire. Almeno in questo modo non vive solo di cibo preconfezionato e schifezze.  
“Hanno appena aggiunto _Jurassic Park_ su Netflix,” afferma Louis, controllando per un secondo le patate e dando loro una rapida mescolata prima di girarsi per uscire dalla cucina.  
“Ooooooh,” strilla Niall eccitato, seguendolo nel soggiorno. “Si! Dinosauri! Non lo vedo da una vita, quindi per me va bene.”  
Zayn emette un lieve mugolio, apparendo dietro di loro.  
“Non ti piace _Jurassic Park,_ Zaynie?” Chiede Niall. Girandosi verso di lui.  
“Mi prenderete in giro se ve lo dicessi,” dice il moro mentre le sue guance diventano rosa.  
“Mai,” dice Louis serio. “Giusto, Neil?” Aggiunge, dando al biondo una leggera gomitata nelle costole.  
“Giusto.” Annuisce Niall.  
“Io ho un po’… paura dei dinosauri?” Mormora Zayn.  
Niall a quel punto non ce la fa e scoppia a ridere. Il rossore sulle guance di Zayn si infittisce ancora di più mentre abbassa lo sguardo e strofina la punta delle sue scarpe sul tappeto, in evidente imbarazzo.  
“Niall! Avevi detto che non lo avresti preso in giro!” Lo rimprovera Louis, colpendolo leggermente, anche se sotto sotto anche lui sta ridendo sotto i baffi. Ma cerca di non darlo a vedere, perché è un uomo di parola dopotutto.  
“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace.” Ride ancora il biondo, tirando Zayn contro di lui e scompigliandogli i capelli. “Solo che… non me lo aspettavo! Paura dei dinosauri? Davvero?”  
“Senti. Ho visto Jurassic Park quando avevo _sette_ anni,” dice il moro sulla difensiva. “La nostra babysitter Shannon aveva il DVD ed apparentemente pensava che fosse un materiale di visione accettabile e quindi una buona idea farlo vedere a dei bambini. Quella scena con il T-Rex che attacca i bambini in macchina? Mi ha spaventato a morte. Ho avuto incubi per settimane. E da allora ho paura dei dinosauri.”  
“Aw, Zee.” Dice Louis con voce dolce, avvicinandosi a lui e schioccando un bacio sulla sua guancia. “Beh, è una scena molto spaventosa, davvero.”  
“Non dobbiamo guardarlo per forza se non vuoi.” Dice Niall solennemente mentre tutti e tre si avvicinano al divano. Crollano insieme su di esso, gambe e braccia aggrovigliate mentre Louis scava nei cuscini alla ricerca del telecomando.  
“No, no.” Dice Zayn con un respiro profondo. “Sono un adulto. Posso farlo. Sarà come una terapia intensiva, si?”  
“Ti proteggeremo noi,” promette il biondo mentre avvolge un braccio intorno alle spalle di Zayn.    
“Sarà meglio,” brontola il moro. “Avrò bisogno di molte coccole.”  
“Come se non ci coccolassimo mai,” ride Louis mentre fa partire in tv un episodio di Friends, il prossimo nella sua coda. “Onestamente, Zayn.”  
“Adoro questo episodio!” Niall emette un gridolino quando guarda la tv e nota l’episodio che era appena partito. “Adoro Jacques Cousteau!”  
“Si, lo adoro anche io.” Ridacchia Louis, sistemandosi meglio sul divano.  
Circa a metà dell’episodio, qualcuno bussa alla porta. Zayn e Niall alzano le sopracciglia simultaneamente mentre Louis si districa da loro per andare ad aprire. Il giovane sente il suo stomaco contrarsi quando spalanca la porta e vede Liam in piedi di fronte a lui, il quale gli sorride teneramente.  
“Scusa, sono in ritardo,” dice Liam, sollevando un sacchetto di plastica. “Non volevo presentarmi a mani vuote, quindi mi sono fermato da Kroger. So quanto ti piacciono i loro brownies e avevano appena messo uno scon – oof!”  
Louis interrompe il suo amico e si butta praticamente contro di lui, abbracciandolo intensamente, così intensamente da togliergli quasi il respiro. L’abbraccio è leggermente imbarazzante dal momento che Liam stringe il sacchetto pieno di dolcetti in una mano e non riesce ad avvolgerlo quindi come vorrebbe, ma a Louis non importa. Si stringe ancora di più al corpo caldo dell’amico, respirando a pieni polmoni il suo profumo e facendosi cullare dalla sua presenza. Gli è mancato così tanto, Liam.  
“Sei qui,” borbotta felicemente il castano contro il suo collo. “Sei venuto.”  
“Avrei dovuto farlo settimane fa,” risponde Liam con tono triste. “Sono stato uno stronzo, Lou. Mi dispiace.”  
“Lo sei stato.” Dice Louis scherzosamente, accarezzando piano la schiena di Liam prima di allontanarsi. “Ma sei qui adesso. Questo è ciò che conta. Vieni dentro, dai! La cena è quasi pronta, quindi siamo-”  
“Per caso ho sentito qualcuno dire brownies?” Si intromette improvvisamente Niall, alzandosi dal divano, seguito da Zayn. Il biondo fa un cenno con le mani verso il sacchetto di brownies, che Liam prontamente gli consegna con un’espressione confusa sul volto.  
“Oh mio Dio, questi sono i brownies di Kroger?” Chiede Niall con tono allegro, sbriciando dentro la busta. “Lo sono, santo cielo. Adoro fottutamente tanto i brownies di Kroger. Voglio assaggiarne uno, adesso. Posso?”  
“Certo?” Chiede Liam, mentre i suoi occhi guizzano da Louis a Niall e viceversa, un po’ a disagio.  
“Gesù, Niall.” Ride il castano. “Presentati, almeno.”  
“Sono Niall e amo i brownies.” Dice il biondo con un sorriso sfacciato. “E tu invece sei Liam, fornitore di riviste gossip e cibo spazzatura. Piacere di conoscerti, finalmente. Ho sentito molto parlare di te.”  
“Solo cose belle, spero,” sorride Liam.  
Niall ammicca verso di lui, aprendo il sacchetto dei dolcetti ed afferrandone uno, con già l’acquolina alla bocca.  
“Neil, stiamo per mangiare.” Borbotta Louis. “Seriamente?”  
“Si chiama _antipasto_ , Lou.” Dice Niall, dando un morso al brownies. “Non presti attenzione in classe?”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e poi si avvicina a Zayn, appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla.  
“Li, ti ricordi di Zayn giusto?” Chiede il giovane.  
“Si, ciao,” dice Liam, offrendogli un sorriso incerto. “È bello vederti di nuovo.”  
“Anche per me,” risponde il moro a bassa voce, ma con tono netto e dolce. “Sono contento che tu sia riuscito a venire, finalmente.”  
Liam sembra imbarazzato, le sue guance si colorano di una leggera sfumatura di rosa. Louis stringe rapidamente la spalla di Zayn, sorridendogli leggermente quando i loro occhi si incontrano. Per fortuna sembra andare tutto bene per ora.  
“Liam, ho una domanda per te.” Dice Niall con tono serio, spazzando via le briciole dei brownies dalle sue dita. Passa poi il sacchetto a Zayn e si gira per poter fronteggiare direttamente Liam, poggiando le mani sulle sue spalle. “Ora pensa attentamente, perché la tua risposta determinerà l’intero corso della nostra amicizia, va bene?”  
Il giovane annuisce, guardando velocemente Louis, gli occhi marroni spalancati. Louis lo guarda ed annuisce, mordendo un sorriso.  
“Okay,” afferma Liam.  
Il biondo fa un respiro profondo e prende una pausa drammatica, la testa bassa.  
“Cosa ne pensi degli _Ewoks*_?”  
Liam a quel punto scoppia a ridere. Niall aggrotta le sopracciglia, cercando di mantenere un’espressione seria anche se i suoi occhi brillano di ilarità. Anche lui vorrebbe ridere, e Louis lo capisce dal tremolio delle sue labbra. Il biondo poi si schiarisce la voce e cerca di ricomporsi.  
“Scusa, scusa.” Dice Liam, riacquistando la calma e concentrandosi su Niall.  
“La tua risposta, per favore?”  
“Per citare Marshall Eriksen,” risponde Liam con tono solenne. “Non riesco proprio a capire perché la gente sia cinica riguardo agli Ewoks. La ribellione sarebbe fallita senza gli Ewoks.”  
Niall ridacchia, stringendo Liam in un abbraccio. Louis sorride guardando quella scena.  
“Bravo ragazzo,” dice luminoso, arruffando i capelli di Liam. “Andremo sicuramente d’accordo.”  
“Grazie a Dio,” respira il giovane, asciugandosi la fronte con fare ironico, facendo sorridere Niall. Si libera del cappotto e lo getta sullo schienale della poltrona senza troppe cerimonie. “Ma sul serio… chi diavolo è che ha un problema con gli Ewoks? Sono carini e coccolosi ma ti prenderebbero a calci in culo senza nemmeno pensarci due volte se ce ne fosse bisogno. Andiamo, non sono mica come i _Jar Jar Binks_ *!”  
Zayn scoppia a ridere improvvisamente, sorprendendo tutti, soprattutto Louis.  
“Dio, i Jar Jar Binks. Che stronzata.”  
“Voglio dire, preferisco pensare che quei film non esistano.” Aggiunge Liam, guardando Zayn.  
“Stessa cosa,” il moro annuisce con un sorriso gentile.  
“Ragazzi, questa è la parte migliore dell’episodio!” Grida Niall improvvisamente, rivolgendo la sua attenzione alla tv. Si dirige quindi di nuovo verso il divano, trascinando Liam con sé, il quale sembra essersi rilassato, se il sorriso sul suo volto è di una qualche indicazione.  
“Oddio, adoro questa puntata!” Esclama l’amico, prendendo posto accanto a Niall, mentre Zayn si accomoda dall’altra parte. Louis invece si appollaia sul retro della poltrona, perché sa che ormai la cena è quasi pronta e non vuole di certo mettersi comodo per poi doversi alzare dopo nemmeno cinque minuti. Preferisce aspettare in piedi e sedersi serenamente dopo.  
Come previsto, dopo nemmeno due minuti, Louis sente il timer il ‘ _ding_ ’ familiare del forno provenire dalla cucina.  
“La cena è pronta, vado a preparare i piatti,” annuncia quindi. “Qualcuno vuole aiutarmi?”  
I tre ragazzi praticamente lo ignorano, gli occhi completamente incollati alla puntata in televisione.  
“Fantastico, grazie ragazzi!” Dice drammaticamente da sopra la sua spalla mentre si dirige in cucina, scuotendo la testa con un sorrisino sul volto.  
“Sei il migliore, Lou!” Urla Niall. “E comunque di sicuro non vuoi il mio aiuto!”  
“Hai ragione, non lo voglio!” Ride il castano.  
Arrivato in cucina, Louis dà alle patate un’ultima mescolata, spegnendo poi la fiamma perché ormai sono belle che pronte. Afferrando un guanto da forno, apre la porta del forno e fa scivolare fuori la teglia, posizionandola poi sul bancone al lato dei fornelli. Il pollo è perfettamente dorato, Louis nota con soddisfazione, sentendo un senso di orgoglio gonfiargli il petto. Da quando ha iniziato a prendere lezioni di cucina con Niall, è davvero migliorato nel preparare piatti e manicaretti, ed è molto fiero di sé. Afferra poi i broccoli nella carta argentata, stando attendo a non scottarsi, ed appoggia il cartoccio sul bancone accanto al pollo. Chiude la porta del forno con un ghigno ed apre cautamente il pacchetto di broccoli, permettendo al vapore di fuoriuscire.  
Delle risate echeggiano dal soggiorno. Louis sorride quando sente Niall recitare e ripetere a memoria le battute insieme alle voci dei personaggi. Si ferma, godendosi quel suono che riscalda il suo corpo, il suono delle risate e delle voci dei suoi amici che si mescolano insieme, che vanno d’accordo. Il suo cuore però si serra in modo doloroso quando si rende conto che sta aspettando il suono della risata fragorosa di Harry.  
Che però non arriva.  
_Cazzo, Harry adorerebbe tutto questo.  
Vorrei che fosse qui.  
Dovrebbe essere qui. _  
Sospirando, Louis solleva la pentola con le patate, versandole con cura nello scolapasta che aveva poggiato precedentemente nel lavandino. Scuote l’acqua in eccesso, rimette le patate nella pentola e si dirige verso il frigo per afferrare burro, latte e panna acida. Il peso che ha sul cuore non va via, anzi sembra far male sempre di più, come se qualcuno intenzionalmente stesse affondando un coltello proprio in quel punto, sempre più violentemente, sempre più a fondo. Harry gli manca, gli manca terribilmente, la sua vita non sembra nemmeno più la stessa senza di lui. La sua assenza è un chiodo fisso nella sua testa, la sua assenza è talmente opprimente che diventa quasi presenza a volte, perché il suo ricordo è sempre, sempre fottutamente lì. Perché Harry è stato una presenza fondamentale nella sua vita in tutti questi anni, è stato la sua costante, il suo tutto, e senza di lui… senza di lui è tutto buio e triste e vuoto. Si sente vuoto, un involucro svuotato di qualsiasi cosa, un corpo smembrato, a cui erano stati tolti gli organi principali. Ormai andava avanti per inerzia, andava avanti perché aveva promesso a sé stesso che avrebbe cambiato vita, che sarebbe riuscito a tornare quello di un tempo, ma senza la presenza del riccio al suo fianco non sa se riuscirà mai a tornare quello di prima. Perché il Louis di prima era quello che era grazie ad Harry, grazie al sorriso del giovane e ai suoi consigli e ai suoi abbracci. Lui era il sole ed Harry la luna, e gravitavano l’uno attorno all’altro, avevano semplicemente bisogno l’uno dell’altro perché senza buio non può esserci luce e viceversa, perché semplicemente si appartenevano e questo era stato così fin da bambini. Ed invece ora lo ha perso, forse per sempre, e questa consapevolezza è come veleno per il suo cuore. Scuotendo la testa da quei pensieri cupi, il giovane getta il burro nelle patate e si morde il labbro mentre pensa a quanto latte deve versare all’interno di esse.  
“Hai bisogno di aiuto?” Sente dire all’improvviso dalla voce di Liam, il quale è appoggiato allo stipite della porta e lo sta guardando con un piccolo ghigno sul volto.  
Louis sussulta, facendo cadere qualche goccia di latte sul bancone.  
“Gesù, mi hai spaventato,” ride il castano. Riprendendosi dal piccolo spavento, aggiunge una generosa quantità di latte alle patate e poi allunga il contenitore a Liam, che lo afferra velocemente. “Rimetti questo in frigo? E se vuoi c’è della soda e del tè freddo, serviti pure.”  
Liam allora apre il frigo e rimette al suo posto il cartone del latte ed anche la panna acida, dopo che Louis ne aveva versato una bella cucchiaiata sulle patate. Afferra poi una lattina di Dr. Pepper, aprendola mentre esamina le leccornie appoggiate sul bancone.  
“Wow, questa si che è una vera cena, Lou.”  
Louis praticamente si irradia mentre aggiunge un pizzico di sale e pepe nella pentola.  
“Quando continuavi a chiedermi di venire qui per cena, mi aspettavo che avremmo preso semplicemente una pizza o comunque cibo d’asporto, come sempre,” ammette Liam.  
“Si, beh, ogni tanto ordiniamo ancora anche quello,” dice Louis, pulendosi le mani su uno strofinaccio pulito per poi collegare alla corrente il suo mixer a mano. “Ma io e Niall stiamo seguendo un corso di cucina, quindi è quasi come… fare i compiti a casa? Inoltre, è abbastanza divertente.”  
“Tu? Che segui un corso di cucina?” Chiede l’amico incredulo, con gli occhi marroni spalancati.  
“Lo so, vero? Sembra assurdo. Non pensavo potesse piacermi così tanto.” Replica Louis, girandosi verso di lui e sorridendo piano.  
“Beh, la tua versione di cucina da quando ti conosco è stata sempre cibo d’asporto o Mc Donald’s,” dice Liam ironicamente. “Quindi questo è un colpo di scena.”  
“Bisogna aspettarsi l’inaspettato.” Risponde Louis saggiamente, accendendo il mixer alla massima potenza. Quando va ad inserirlo nella pentola, però, ci sono schizzi di latte praticamente ovunque ed un pezzo di patata vola via e colpisce Louis dritto in faccia. Sputacchia mentre sente Liam scoppiare a ridere. “Merda,” ridacchia Louis, afferrando un piccolo asciugamano per pulirsi la faccia, poi lo passa delicatamente anche sul bancone, ripulendo il latte in eccesso. “Come puoi vedere, sto ancora imparando.”  
“Penso che sia grandioso, Lou.” Dice Liam con tono serio. “Ed il pollo ha un aspetto incredibile. Sono affamato.”  
“Speriamo che abbia anche un buon sapore,” dice Louis, riaccendendo il mixer, ad una velocità più bassa questa volta. “Ho seguito tutti i passaggi alla lettera. Ehi, ti ricordi dove sono i piatti, vero? Puoi prenderli, per favore?”  
Liam annuisce, apre un armadietto ed afferra quattro piatti mentre Louis frusta le patate.  
“Cosa ne pensi?” Chiede poi il giovane, spegnendo il mixer ed inclinando la padella verso Liam, così che anche l’amico potesse dare un’occhiata. “So che sembrano piuttosto grumose, ma a me piacciono di più in questo modo.”  
“Penso che dovresti aggiungere giusto un’altra spruzzata di latte?” Chiede Liam. “Dal momento che ne hai perso un po’, prima.”  
“Sta’ zitto, Lime,” replica Louis con tono fintamente offeso, ma che trasuda tutto l’affetto che prova per quel ragazzo. “Sto facendo del mio meglio.”  
“Lo so.”  
“Passami il latte, allora.”  
Liam gli passa il cartone del latte e Louis ne aggiunge giusto un po’ al composto, portando così le patate ad una consistenza che sia lui che Liam ritengono sia accettabile. Scollega quindi il mixer, lanciando le fruste nel lavandino.  
“Okay, culi mosci, la cena è pronta!” Urla Louis per farsi sentire dagli altri due. “Venite!”  
Niall e Zayn praticamente si precipitano in cucina. Tutti riempiono i loro piatti con pollo, broccoli e il purè di patate e poi prendono posto al tavolo.  
“Brindiamo, ragazzi. Per essere sopravvissuti un’altra settimana,” dice Niall, alzando il suo bicchiere pieno fino all’orlo di soda. “A Liam, per essersi finalmente unito a noi e per aver portato i brownies più buoni del mondo. A Louis, per aver prestato più attenzione in classe rispetto a me, perché è grazie a lui che possiamo goderci questa buonissima cena tutti insieme.”  
Liam ridacchia, facendo tintinnare il suo bicchiere con quello di Niall.  
“E a Zayn,” prosegue Niall con un sorriso sornione. “Per essere disposto ad affrontare la sua paura dei dinosauri così possiamo guardarci _Jurassic Park_ dopo cena.”  
“Guarderemo Jurassic Park?” Chiede Liam eccitato. “Adoro quel film, anche se la scena del T-Rex che attacca l’auto con i bambini all’interno mi ha fatto avere incubi per settimane quando ero più piccolo.”  
“Fantastico,” dice il biondo seccamente, indicando Zayn e Liam con un coltello stretto tra le dita. “Adesso abbiamo due gattini impauriti tra di noi. Voi due dovreste sedervi in mezzo così io e Lou possiamo proteggervi dai dinosauri cattivi.”  
“Va bene per me.” Risponde Liam. “Adoro essere coccolato. Anzi, è uno dei modi più belli per poter guardare un film, secondo me. Con tante coccole.”  
Niall prende un boccone di pollo e geme in apprezzamento, spalancando poi gli occhioni blu e guardando Louis.  
“Ma è buonissimo, Bender.”  
“Ti ho detto che ci voleva il condimento,” esordisce Louis, scherzando.  
“Va bene, mi sbagliavo. Hai ragione tu.” Replica il biondo.  
“Questo qui ha cercato di mettere il pollo nel forno senza nulla sopra,” spiega Louis a Liam.  
Niall si lancia quindi immediatamente in una diatriba con Liam, dove gli spiega per filo e per segno le sue scelte e difendendosi. Louis ride, portandosi alla bocca il suo boccone di pollo. Niall ha ragione, è davvero delizioso. Fiero di sé stesso, sospira pacificamente, guardando intorno al tavolo, guardando i suoi tre amici che mangiano un piatto preparato da lui, che ridono e scherzano insieme.  
_Sembra davvero tutto perfetto.  
Beh, quasi.  
Manca una persona…_   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Jar Jar Binks sono dei personaggi di Star Wars, così come anche gli Ewoks!   
> Okay ragazze, ho dovuto per forza di cose dividere questo capitolo perché è lungo qualcosa come 30 e passa pagine, e non l'ho ancora finito di tradurre, quindi per non farvi aspettare troppo ho deciso di pubblicare la prima parte già tradotta. Vi aspetto come sempre all'hashtag #OwnTheScars o se volete potete lasciarmi una recensione.  
> Love u all, a giovedì con la seconda parte. xx


	19. Chapter 18 - seconda parte

**  Own The Scars **

  
  
 

  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo diciotto - seconda parte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                                     **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Che cosa fai stasera?” Chiede Jade mentre chiude con un sonoro tonfo il suo libro di chimica alla fine della loro sessione di studio pomeridiana. “Hai qualche programma?”  
“Oh, sì, ho grandi progetti.” Risponde Harry con tono asciutto, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia e allungando le braccia sopra la sua testa per stiracchiarsi. “Ho dei progetti con il mio divano, cibo thailandese, ed una bella serie tv. Gelosa?”  
Jade aggrotta le sopracciglia mentre tira via dai suoi capelli la matita che li teneva legati in uno chignon disordinato.  
“No,” dice lei, scuotendo le sue lunghe onde color caramello. “Assolutamente no. Non lo permetterò.”  
“Co-cosa?”  
“Ti sei mai divertito un po’ da quando sei arrivato qui, Harry?” Chiede la ragazza, osservandolo attentamente. “Non ti ho visto a nessuna festa.”  
“Io-” inizia il riccio.  
“Non ti ho mai visto nemmeno ad una delle serate organizzate dai bar,” continua Jade. “E la mia domanda è: perché?”  
Harry sente le sue guance iniziare a scaldarsi un po’. Jade ha ragione, da quando è arrivato qui non è uscito di casa nemmeno una volta, se non per andare a lezione e studiare in biblioteca. Si sentiva a disagio ad andare in giro per locali da solo, quindi preferiva rimanere a casa in compagnia di un bel film e di buon cibo.  
“Io… è solo che… nessuno mi ha mai invitato ad uscire,” dice tranquillamente. “Ed io… voglio dire, sì, ho sentito parlare di queste serate organizzate ma io… non so, mi sembrava strano presentarmi tutto da solo, avevo vergogna. Non sono molto…”  
Jade gli sorride dolcemente.  
“So che è stupido,” continua il riccio, guardando il pavimento in evidente imbarazzo. “Ma io… non sono molto bravo in questo genere di cose, sai? E’… intimidatorio ed è… è più facile quando ho qualcuno accanto che mi sprona? Ma qui non ho nessuno, quindi io… non ho-”  
“Beh, ti sto invitando io adesso.” Dice Jade, tirando fuori il suo cellulare e cominciando a scrivere qualcosa. “E’ la serata karaoke al Castle. Ci sei mai stato prima?”  
Harry scuote la testa.  
“Lo sospettavo. Ti sto scrivendo l’indirizzo proprio adesso. Fatti trovare lì alle otto. Niente scuse.”  
Il telefono di Harry vibra nella sua tasca. Guarda Jade, gli occhioni verdi spalancati, e lei gli sorride di rimando.  
“Adoro il karaoke.” Dice poi il riccio con entusiasmo, sentendo un senso di gioia iniziare ad inondare il suo corpo. Non vedeva l’ora di poter finalmente uscire con qualcuno e finalmente distrarsi, divertirsi un po’ e non pensare soltanto allo studio.  
“Bene,” dice la ragazza. “Ci saranno la mia ragazza ed un gruppo di suoi amici di Berklee. Sono un mucchio di nerd in fatto di musica, ti avverto. Ma sono simpatici e davvero brave persone. Io ho bisogno di un buon partner per i duetti e di una spalla che non parli solo ed esclusivamente di teoria musicale. Devi venire, Harry. Sono disperata. Dimmi che ci sarai.”  
Harry sorride, sapendo che Jade sta semplicemente esagerando per il suo bene. Il suo cuore si serra brevemente quando si rende conto che questa è esattamente una delle cose che Louis avrebbe fatto per lui.  
 _Louis…_ il petto gli fa male solo a pronunciare il suo nome. Sente la sua mancanza più di quanto voglia ammettere.  
“Si,” dice alla fine, rilegando quel pensiero in un angolo della sua mente. Fa scivolare il suo libro nel suo nuovo zaino – si, alla fine si è deciso a comprare uno nuovo, più comodo – e lo chiude. “Si, ci sarò.”  
“Fantastico,” dice Jade mentre insieme escono dalla biblioteca. “Inizia a pensare ad una bella canzone per noi.”  
  
  
  
  
  
 

********

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry si trova sul marciapiede proprio davanti al Castle, e sta strofinando le punte dei suoi stivali sull’asfalto bagnato. Guarda il display sul suo cellulare per controllare l’ora e sospira.  
Le 08:02.  
 _Ovviamente l’unica volta in cui vorrei essere in ritardo è anche l’unica volta in cui la metropolitana decide di funzionare perfettamente e quindi sono comunque arrivato in perfetto orario._  
Si stringe ancora di più il cappotto intorno al corpo perché, anche a metà marzo, Boston sembra ancora una fottuta tundra, e pensa di fare una passeggiata intorno all’isolato per ammazzare un po’ il tempo e riscaldarsi le membra. Scuote poi la testa e fa un respiro profondo.  
 _Datti una calmata. Sei un fottuto adulto, puoi aspettare al cazzo di bar se non sono ancora arrivati, e non girare per le strade come un disperato._  
Mostra quindi la sua carta d’identità al buttafuori che è proprio di fronte all’entrata e poi entra dentro all’interno del locale. Il Castle è, prevedibilmente, decorato come l’interno di un castello medievale, con pareti di pietra ruvida e travi di legno in bella vista. Un piccolo palcoscenico è allestito all’estremità della sala, presumibilmente per il karaoke, ed è illuminato da luci scintillanti che magari vanno completamente contro il tema antico del bar, ma in qualche modo non stonano ed aggiungono al tutto un’atmosfera piacevole e tranquilla. Il bar è pieno, ma non in modo schiacciante. Harry scruta quindi la folla, cercando di individuare Jade.  
“Harry! Siamo qui!” Sente dire dalla voce della ragazza, che si accorge provenire da uno dei tavoli comuni vicino alla parte anteriore della stanza. Jade è in piedi accanto ad una bellissima ragazza con una calda pelle color caffelatte ed un ragazzo con i capelli arancioni ed il braccio praticamente pieno di tatuaggi.  
Harry sorride ed agita la mano in segno di saluto, sentendosi sia sollevato per il fatto che Jade sia già qui e sia nervoso perché tra poco incontrerà nuove persone. Si fa largo tra la folla, dirigendosi verso il tavolo.  
“Ce l’hai fatta!” Esclama Jade, dandogli un rapido abbraccio. “Questa è la mia ragazza Leigh-Anne, e questo è Ed. Ragazzi, questo è Harry, il mio nuovo compagno di laboratorio.”  
“Piacere di conoscervi ragazzi,” dice il riccio, stringendo la mano di tutti. “Grazie per avermi invitato a questa serata karaoke.”  
“Sono contento che tu sia venuto. Più siamo, meglio è,” dice Ed con un sorriso. “Okay, il primo giro è su di me. Per te va bene un Margarita, Harry?”  
“Margarita?” Chiede il giovane con tono divertito, osservando l’arredamento del bar. “Non dovremmo tipo… bere idromele o qualcosa del genere?”  
“Lo so, ridicolo vero?” Ride il rosso. “Ma sono la specialità della casa. Ti piacerà di sicuro. Ne ordino sei, giusto?” Chiede poi, guardando Leigh-Anne.  
“Si,” risponde lei. “Shawn sta già scegliendo le canzoni alla console, ed Hailee dovrebbe arrivare da un momento all’altro.”  
“Grandioso. Torno subito,” dice Ed da sopra la sua spalla mentre si dirige verso il bar. Harry si libera del cappotto e lo aggiunge al piccolo mucchio accumulato all’estremità di una delle panchine.  
“Wow,” dice Jade, fischiettando con apprezzamento. “Ci siamo messi in tiro stasera, Harry Styles, eh?”  
Il giovane arrossisce, rimboccandosi le maniche della nuova camicia bianca e nera con stampa animalier che aveva abbinato a degli skinny jeans neri e ai suoi immancabili stivaletti altrettanto neri. Aveva cambiato la camicia tre volte prima di decidersi definitivamente. Ed aveva passato una quantità interminabile di tempo davanti allo specchio ad aggiustarsi i ricci ribelli. Voleva apparire al meglio, voleva fare una buona prima impressione e quindi aveva perso ore a decidere il suo outfit definitivo.  
“Si? Non è troppo?”  
“Niente affatto, stai benissimo!”  
“Beh, anche tu.” Risponde il riccio con un sorriso.  
Jade allora fa un piccolo giro su sé stessa per fargli vedere meglio il suo vestito rosso, i collant scintillanti ed i suoi stivali alti fino al ginocchio. Stava davvero, davvero bene. È proprio una bellissima ragazza, oltre ad essere ovviamente una persona davvero fantastica, ed Harry è davvero felice di averla conosciuta. Si trova davvero bene insieme a lei, anche quando si tratta di studiare, ed è davvero felice del fatto che finalmente possa conoscere lei ed i suoi amici al di fuori del contesto universitario.  
“Grazie, grazie.” Risponde Jade con un piccolo sorriso.  
“Siete entrambi molto belli,” afferma Leigh-Anne mentre si aggiusta la profonda scollatura della tuta nera che indossa, che mette in risalto la sua figura slanciata ed il suo fisico magro, ed i suoi stivaletti dorati scintillano nella penombra del locale. Harry deve ammettere che lei e Jade formano davvero una bellissima coppia.  
“Mi piace la tua tuta,” mormora il riccio con voce bassa e timida. “Molto anni sessanta.”  
Leigh-Anne sorride di rimando e sembra quasi pavoneggiarsi, arruffando la sua massa di riccioli con una mano. “Volevo assomigliare un po’ a Diana Ross stasera.”  
“E ci sei riuscita.” Dice Harry serio.  
“Okay, mi piaci. Puoi restare,” dice la ragazza con tono scherzoso mentre si siede sulla panchina, e Jade scivola accanto a lei. “Ora siediti, abbiamo alcune questioni importanti da discutere.” Afferra poi due libricini dal tavolo vicino, ed Harry si rende conto che sono libri in cui ci sono segnate tutte le canzoni che si possono cantare questa sera. “Cosa cantiamo?”  
“Sei venuto,” gli dice invece Jade allegramente, stringendo la sua spalla quando prende posto accanto a lei. “Ero preoccupata, pensavo mi avessi dato buca.”  
“Stavo cercando di arrivare con un po’ di ritardo,” ammette senza alcuna vergogna. “Avevo paura che sarei stato il primo ad arrivare. Sono perennemente in anticipo, riesco ad arrivare prima di tutti in qualsiasi situazione.”  
“Non c’è da stupirsi che tu piaccia a Jade,” dice Leigh-Anne, alzando lo sguardo dal libro di canzoni ed arcuando un sopracciglio perfettamente sagomato. “Siamo sempre in anticipo di quindici minuti grazie a lei.”  
“Saresti persa senza di me.” Dice affettuosamente Jade.  
“È vero,” risponde la ragazza, allungandosi verso di lei e lasciandole un dolce bacio sulle labbra.  
“Da quanto tempo state insieme voi due?” Chiede il riccio. Vederle gli lascia un senso di calore nel cuore. Sono così carine e sembrano così innamorate…  
“Due anni,” risponde Jade, allacciando le dita a quelle della sua ragazza. “MI ha rimorchiata proprio in questo bar, in realtà.”  
“Scusami, credo proprio che sia stata _tu_ a rimorchiare _me_ ,” ride Leigh-Anne. “Si è alzata ed ha cantato e mi ha fatto gli occhi dolci per tutto il tempo.”  
“Ma sei stata _tu_ a venire a parlarmi per prima!”  
“Come potevo resistere dopo quella performance di ‘Baby One More Time?’ Sembrava che la stessi cantando solo per me!”  
“Beh, era così,” dice Jade, facendo l’occhiolino ad Harry.  
Il riccio ride. Tutta la tensione che aveva provato poco prima di entrare nel locale è sparita completamente. Stava davvero bene. Jade e gli altri erano davvero simpatici e lo avevano messo davvero a suo agio. Era da tanto che non si trovava così bene con altre persone, persone che non fossero… beh, Liam e… Louis. Ed è davvero felice di questo. Anche se una parte di lui pensa sempre e costantemente a lui, deve cercare di andare avanti, per il suo bene. Non può vivere di ricordi, non può vivere con il fantasma di Louis a tormentarlo per sempre.  
“E tu invece, Harry?” Chiede Leigh-Anne. “Ti vedi con qualcuno?”  
Quella domanda è come un pugno in pieno stomaco. “Oh… uhm… io-” balbetta, meditando su cosa dire. Non è ancora sicuro di volersi aprire, non sa se vuole aprire il vaso di Pandora che è la sua storia con Louis in questo momento. Parlarne forse lo farebbe stare meglio, sentire pareri esterni, consigli di gente che non è coinvolta in tutta questa storia, ma allo stesso tempo ha paura. Paura di essere travolto nuovamente da tutte le sensazioni ed emozioni che gli procura anche il solo pensare a Louis, paura di ricadere in un baratro dal quale sta cercando di uscire. Quella è ancora una ferita troppo fresca, una ferita che ancora sanguina e fa male.  
Sia Jade che Leigh-Anne lo guardano con delle espressioni intense sui loro bei volti, curiose di sapere. Quindi fa un respiro profondo e sorride piano. “No,” dice alla fine. “Nessun ragazzo per me.”  
Jade sorride dolcemente ed apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma viene interrotta dall’arrivo di Ed al tavolo. Ha tra le mani una grossa brocca ripiena di Margarita con all’interno un cucchiaio di legno, e poco dietro di lui c’è una ragazza minuta e carina che regge una pila di bicchieri ed una caraffa d’acqua, ed un ragazzo che tiene in equilibrio un vassoio pieno di cicchetti ed un piccolo piatto con lime e sale.  
“Ho trovato Shawn ed Hailee,” dice Ed mentre poggia la brocca sul tavolo. “Ragazzi, questo è l’amico di Jade, Harry.”  
I due gli rivolgono un sorriso a dir poco luminoso e lo salutano calorosamente.  
“Inoltre, ho preso a tutti noi degli shot per iniziare al meglio la serata,” dice il rosso mentre Shawn gli passa uno alla volta i bicchierini. Ed ne sistema uno di fronte ad Harry, poi si lecca la parte superiore della mano, nella porzione di pelle dove si incontrano pollice e indice, ci spruzza sopra del sale e passa il piccolo contenitore ad Harry, che fa lo stesso. “In alto i bicchieri, gente!”  
Fanno tintinnare i loro bicchieri, leccano il sale dalle loro mani e mandano giù in un solo sorso il liquido alcolico. Harry inclina la testa all’indietro e beve, la tequila gli brucia la gola e lascia una scia infuocata al suo passaggio lungo l’esofago. Chiude gli occhi, cercando di non tossire mentre afferra una fetta di lime e lo stringe tra i denti, succhiandone il succo amaro. L’alcool gli annebbia quasi immediatamente la testa, dal momento che non aveva più bevuto molto dopo che Louis è andato in terapia. Raggiungendo la caraffa di acqua, se ne versa un bicchiere, pensando che probabilmente dovrebbe andarci piano stasera con gli alcolici.  
Pochi minuti dopo, Hailee emette un urletto stridulo quando Shawn viene chiamato sul palco per esibirsi. Tutti esultano e fanno il tifo per lui mentre il ragazzo inizia a cantare una canzone di Dave Matthews.  
“Che cosa vogliamo cantare noi, Harry?” Chiede Jade, sfogliando il libro di canzoni. “Oooh! ‘Summer Nights’ è divertente! Dovremmo cantare questa. Cosa ne pensi?”  
Harry sente la sua gola stringersi. Il suo stomaco si ribalta mentre i ricordi gli inondano la mente, ricordi di quando cantava quella canzone insieme a Louis, entrambi sorridenti e felici.  
 _Louis mi faceva sempre cantare la parte di Sandy._  
“Uhm,” gracchia, afferrando il suo bicchiere. “Non quella.” Scuote la testa, asciugandosi la fronte improvvisamente imperlata di sudore.  
 _Cazzo… sto davvero avendo una specie di esaurimento nervoso per colpa di una canzone? Riprenditi, stupido._  
“Non posso cantare quella canzone. Mi… mi dispiace. Non sono abituato a cantare la parte di Danny, e non vorrei fare una figuraccia.” Dice Harry sottovoce, desiderando che Jade capisca e lasci perdere. Sente le sue guance iniziare a scaldarsi.  
“Oh,” risponde lei, guardandolo con una certa preoccupazione negli occhi. “Okay. Si, non dobbiamo cantarla se non vuoi. È troppo scontata, comunque. Dobbiamo pensare ad una canzone fuori dagli schemi! Che cosa ti piace cantare di solito, Harry?”  
“Uhm… sono davvero bravo a cantare ‘Endless Love’?”  
“Dovresti cantarla insieme a Leigh! Dal momento che è vestita come Diana Ross e tutto il resto,” dice Jade dolcemente. “Che ne dici, tesoro?”  
“Cazzo si,” dice la ragazza. “La canteresti con me, Harry?”  
“Siete sicure?” Chiede il riccio, guardando prima Jade e poi Leigh con un sorrisino imbarazzato.  
“Si, penseremo a qualche altra canzone da poter cantare insieme,” dice Jade, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. “Vai a segnare i vostri nomi, Leigh?”  
La ragazza annuisce, scribacchia i loro nomi ed il titolo della canzone su un foglietto e poi si alza, dirigendosi verso il DJ.  
“Scusa,” dice il riccio. “Sicura che posso-”  
“Si Harry, va tutto bene.” Dice Jade velocemente, sorridendogli dolce. “Non vedo l’ora di sentirvi cantare insieme.”  
Harry annuisce, prendendo un sorso d’acqua.  
“Da dove vieni, Harry?” Gli chiede Ed, facendo scivolare un bicchiere di margarita verso di lui.  
“Appena fuori Philadelphia.” Risponde il riccio, accettando con un sorriso il bicchiere.  
“Si è appena trasferito qui questo semestre dall’università della Virginia.” Aggiunge Jade, la sua mano è un peso confortante sulla sua spalla.  
“Oh, davvero? E cosa ne pensi di Boston fino ad ora?”  
 _Cosa ne penso di Boston fino ad ora?  
Beh, prima di tutto mi manca Louis, mi manca così tanto che sento quasi dolore fisico.  
Fino ad ora sono stato così fottutamente solo che mi sono chiesto ogni giorno se avessi fatto la scelta giusta venendo qui.  
Quindi davvero, non saprei come risponderti. Ma spero di starti simpatico almeno un po’. _  
“Fa fottutamente freddo,” risponde quindi, esalando una piccola risata. “Dimmi che poi col tempo migliorerà, perché sto davvero morendo congelato.”  
“Io vengo dalla California, amico, non ci sono ancora abituato.” Ride Ed. “Ma tra poco dovrebbe smettere di fare questo freddo, ed arriveranno temperature più accettabili, promesso.” Il rosso gli fa l’occhiolino.  
“Che cosa studi a Berklee?” Chiede Harry, prendendo un piccolo sorso del suo margarita. Alza poi le sopracciglia mentre un dolcissimo sapore inonda il suo palato. “Oh merda, è davvero buono.”  
“Sono letali,” lo ammonisce Ed, riempiendo il suo bicchiere e quello di Jade con gli ultimi rimasugli della bevanda. “Non lasciarti ingannare dalla sua dolcezza, perché contengono un sacco di tequila. Io l’ho imparato a mie spese, credimi, e ti risparmio i dettagli.”  
“Okay, ne prendo nota.”  
“Oh, e sto facendo una doppia specializzazione in chitarra e performance vocale.”  
“È fantastico.” Dice il riccio, prendendo un altro sorso del suo drink.  
“Ed suona e canta ogni mese alle serate che organizzano per gli artisti emergenti,” si intromette Hailee, posando il suo cellulare sul tavolo. “È davvero bravo. Quando è la prossima serata, a proposito?”  
“Venerdì prossimo,” risponde il rosso. “Dovresti venire, Harry. È sempre uno spettacolo divertente. Non mi vanterò-”  
“È incredibile, credimi.” Interviene Hailee.  
Ed si illumina a quelle parole.  
“Le persone cantano cover oppure delle canzoni scritte da loro. Io preferisco cantare le mie canzoni. Posso inserirti sulla mia lista così non pagherai il prezzo pieno all’entrata.”  
“Grazie, amico.” Dice Harry. “Lo apprezzo, ci sarò sicuramente.”  
“Ed i prossimi ad esibirsi sono,” la voce del dj risuona dagli altoparlanti. “Leigh-Anne ed Harry!”  
Gli occhi del riccio si spalancano, e sente lo stomaco contorcersi un po’ per l’ansia da prestazione.  
“Cazzo, non credevo dovessimo già esibirci,” dice Harry.  
“Leigh è amica del dj,” sorride Jade. “E quindi occasionalmente fa esibire prima i suoi preferiti. Coraggio, andate!”  
“Non ho bevuto abbastanza per questo,” dice il riccio seccamente, prendendo quindi un lungo sorso del suo margarita e sussultando per l’immediato bruciore che gli pizzica la gola. “Speriamo bene.”  
Si dirige verso il piccolo palcoscenico, dove trova già Leigh-Anne in piedi che gli tende un microfono sorridente.  
“Sei pronto, Lionel?”  
“Pronto, Diana. Come mai prima d’ora.”  
“Concentrati su di me,” sussurra lei, i suoi occhi scintillanti. “Diamo loro un bello spettacolo.”  
Harry annuisce, facendo un respiro profondo mentre inizia l’intro della loro canzone. Era da tanto che non si esibiva al karaoke, e sperava davvero di non fare una brutta figura.  
“My love… there’s only you in my life,” canta il riccio, la voce roca e bassa. “The only thing that’s bright.”  
“My first love,” canta poi Leigh-Anne, e la sua voce è dolce ma piena allo stesso tempo, sembra un mezzo soprano, ed Harry crede di essersi appena innamorato della sua voce. “You’re every breath that I take. You’re every step I make.”  
Iniziano a cantare insieme il ritornello, e le loro voci si fondono perfettamente. Harry sente Jade ed Ed urlare e fare il tifo per loro dal tavolo e sorride. Leigh-Anne gli fa l’occhiolino, tirandolo verso di sé, e questo fa ululare ancora di più il pubblico presente. Harry si sente bene, una scarica di adrenalina ha preso possesso del suo corpo ed un senso di spensieratezza si espande ovunque dentro di lui.  
“And I’ll giiiiiiiiiiive it all to you,” canta il riccio drammaticamente, portandosi una mano al petto e chiudendo gli occhi, con grande gioia della folla. “My love!”  
“My love, my love,” fa eco Leigh, poggiandogli una mano sulla guancia. Harry fa lo stesso, imitando il suo gesto.  
Prendono un ultimo respiro all’unisono, guardandosi e sorridendosi a vicenda per cantare il gran finale.  
“My endless looooooove.”  
La folla scoppia in un applauso clamoroso e Leigh-Anne lo abbraccia forte.  
“Ben fatto, Harry,” dice la ragazza mentre tornano al tavolo. “Sicuro che non dovresti essere alla Berklee a studiare canto?”  
“No, no,” ride Harry, sentendosi molto leggero, come non si sentiva da tempo ormai. Gli serviva proprio una serata del genere, all’insegna del divertimento e di buona compagnia. Gli serviva svuotare la mente da ogni pensiero, svuotare il suo cuore. Pensare solo a sé stesso e nessun altro. “Questo è rigorosamente solo per le serate karaoke.”  
Il loro piccolo gruppo di amici li accoglie con un grosso applauso ed una nuova brocca di margarita poggiata sul tavolo. Jade riempie il suo bicchiere, facendolo scivolare verso di lui con un sorriso.  
“Mi hai tenuto nascosto questo tuo lato, Styles. Ti comporti in modo timido, sei sempre silenzioso e dolce, ma in realtà sei una rockstar, vero? Una specie di Hannah Montana.”  
“E’ solo una delle canzoni che mi riesce meglio, uno dei miei cavalli di battaglia,” dice il riccio timidamente, bevendo il suo drink e lasciando che la dolcezza del margarita inondi il suo palato e la sua gola. “Avevamo una di quelle macchine per il karaoke a casa e ‘Endless Love’ era una delle canzoni che c’erano all’interno di essa, quindi è stata una delle prime che ho imparato.”  
Harry si ferma, perdendosi momentaneamente nei ricordi. Inutile, ogni più piccola cosa, ogni dettaglio, ogni odore, emozione, gli ricordava Louis. Ricorda come se fosse ieri le giornate che passavano davanti alla tv a cantare le loro canzoni preferite, microfoni alla mano e grandi sorrisi, felici e spensierati come non mai. Harry lo sente ovunque, sente ovunque la sua presenza. Nelle ossa, nel silenzio. Mentre tutto quanto intorno a lui gli dice che lui non c’era più, lui lo sente. Non si dimenticano facilmente certe persone purtroppo, rimangono incise sulla pelle come un tatuaggio, e non andranno mai via da lì, dal tuo cuore.  
Harry scuote la testa, cercando di concentrarsi sulla serata.  
“Grazie per avermi chiesto di venire, Jade. Significa molto per me.” Dice infatti.  
“Ma di nulla, tesoro.” Risponde lei, dandogli un leggero pizzico sulla guancia. “Onestamente, avremmo dovuto farlo secoli fa.”  
“Hai ragione,” dice onestamente il riccio. “Non… non è stato facile per me. Adattarmi a questa nuova vita.”  
Jade annuisce mentre delle ragazze palesemente ubriache vengono chiamate sul palco. Quando la canzone inizia, Harry sorride.  
“Si ragazze!” Dicono Jade ed Harry all’unisono, e poi scoppiano a ridere.  
“Adoro Shania,” dice la ragazza. “È sempre un classico.”  
“È la migliore,” replica il riccio a voce alta, cercando di farsi sentire da sopra le voci stridule ma abbastanza intonate delle ragazze. “La mia canzone preferita è ‘Still The One’.”  
Jade lo studia per alcuni momenti, giocherellando con la cannuccia che fuoriesce dal suo drink.  
“Ne vale la pena?”  
Harry alza un sopracciglio. “Chi?”  
“Chiunque sia la persona per la quale ti stai struggendo,” dice con semplicità la ragazza.  
Harry si immobilizza per un istante. Prende un grande sorso del suo drink e poi sospira pesantemente.  
“È così ovvio?”  
“Voglio dire… abbastanza, si. Hai parlato al plurale quando hai menzionato ‘Endless Love’ e la macchina per il karaoke. Non so se lo hai notato? ‘Still The One’ è la tua canzone preferita di Shania. E tu… tu eri solito cantare ‘Summer Nights’ insieme a lui, non è vero?”  
Harry annuisce. È così palese? I suoi sentimenti per Louis sono così palesi?  
“Ha interpretato Danny durante il nostro ultimo anno di liceo.”  
“Quindi ne vale la pena?” Insiste Jade dolcemente.  
“Sempre. Ne vale sempre la pena. Lui… lui è tutto per me.” Ammette il riccio. “È stato il mio tutto per molto tempo. Ma poi le cose… le cose tra di noi si sono incasinate e quindi… adesso non parliamo più. E non so come…” Harry si interrompe, mescolando la sua bevanda con la cannuccia e sentendo il ghiaccio tintinnare contro il vetro del bicchiere. “Ma si. Ne vale la pena.”  
“Come si chiama?”  
“Louis,” risponde Harry, sorridendo dolcemente. Nonostante tutto, anche il solo pronunciare il nome di Louis lo fa sorridere come un adolescente alla prima cotta e gli fa battere il cuore. “Ti parlerò di lui qualche volta. Non stasera, però.”  
“Mi piacerebbe,” annuisce la ragazza.  
Entrambi sorseggiano i loro drink dopo quelle parole, osservando il gruppo di ragazze ballare e cantare durante le ultime strofe della canzone. Harry sente un peso sul cuore adesso, un macigno che non andrà via facilmente, e Jade deve notarlo perché smette di bere e lo guarda, appoggiando una delle sue piccole mani sulla sua.  
“Harry,” dice attentamente. “Non sto dicendo che dovresti dimenticarlo perché non so esattamente cosa sia successo tra voi due. Ma so che chiuderti in te stesso e autodistruggerti non aiuterà per nulla. Hai ancora bisogno di vivere a pieno la tua vita, okay? E tu… non lo stai facendo, non è così?”  
Il riccio la guarda con occhi spalancati. Non sa come possa averlo capito in così poco tempo, ma sente uno strano calore prendere possesso del suo petto a quella consapevolezza.  
“Cazzo. Scusa, è stato maleducato da parte mia. Non è una cosa che mi riguarda.”  
“No, hai ragione.” Risponde Harry, stringendo la sua mano. “Non l’ho fatto. Ma semplicemente… non so come fare. Non so come vivere la mia vita… senza di lui.”  
Un’idea si fa largo nella sua mente dopo quelle parole. Afferra un foglietto di carta e poi il libro di canzoni, cominciando a sfogliarlo. Trova la canzone che vuole e scarabocchia il titolo sul foglio.  
“Ma bisogna vivere il presente, giusto?” Chiede, alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la postazione del dj per consegnarli la canzone.  
“Che cosa canterai?” Gli dice Jade.  
“Non te lo dico,” ghigna il riccio. “E’ un’altra delle mie preferite, però. Uno dei miei cavalli di battaglia.”  
Harry si rilassa sempre di più man mano che la serata continua. Gli amici di Jade – ora diventati anche _suoi_ amici – sono persone davvero genuine ed è davvero facile intavolare una conversazione con loro. Sono anche molto simpatici e divertenti e tutti si alternano al microfono, cercando di creare una sorta di competizione pacifica, dicendo che devono assolutamente vincere la serata karaoke. Jade quindi ricrea la sua famosa performance di ‘Baby One More Time’ “per il beneficio di Harry”, aveva detto prima di salire sul palco. (“E’ per il loro beneficio invece,” gli sussurra Ed nel bel mezzo dell’esibizione della ragazza. “La canta ogni volta che veniamo qui.”) Hailee invece canta ‘Since You’ve Been Gone’, mentre Leigh-Anne fa una versione piuttosto suggestiva di ‘Love On Top.’ Ed invece fa impazzire l’intero bar con la sua esibizione di ‘Wonderwall.’ Harry nel frattempo ha continuato a bere ed è diventato piuttosto alticcio, alterando un bicchiere di margarita ad uno di acqua. Canta insieme alla folla ad ogni performance, ride, si diverte, e si sente spensierato come non mai. Gli era mancata davvero tantissimo questa sensazione, il non pensare a nulla, il sentirsi leggero e felice.  
Finalmente, il dj lo chiama sul palco.  
“Che cosa canti?” Gli urla nuovamente Jade mentre il giovane si incammina verso il palco.  
“Aspetta e vedrai!” Le risponde, ghignando.  
Harry afferra il microfono, chiude gli occhi e fa un respiro profondo mentre inizia l’introduzione drammatica del pianoforte.  
“There were nights when the wind was so cold,” inizia a cantare. “That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window.”*  
“Ohhhhhh merdaaaaaa,” sente gridare da qualcuno in mezzo al suo gruppo di amici, ma non riesce ad individuare la voce. “Sta cantando Celine!”  
Il riccio apre gli occhi e sorride in direzione dei suoi nuovi amici mentre continua la strofa. La mascella di Jade è praticamente sul pavimento.  
“I finished crying in the instant that you left,” canta con rabbia, scuotendo i suoi riccioli cioccolato. “And I can’t remember where or when or hooooooow. And I banished every memory you and I had ever maaaaaade.”  
“Vai, Harry!” Grida Jade.  
Il riccio alza il dito e se lo porta alla bocca, fingendo di zittirla drammaticamente. La folla scoppia a ridere.  
“But when you touch me like this,” canta ancora, la voce silenziosa e timida, e sente gli occhi iniziare a pungere. “And you hold me like that...I just have to admit that it’s all coming back to me. When I touch you like this and I hold you like that, it’s so hard to believe but it’s all coming back to me…”  
“It’s all coming back, it’s all coming back to me now,” tutto il bar urla.  
Harry sogghigna, perdendosi nelle parole della canzone, aumentando il tono della sua voce con ogni coro e verso. Ad un certo punto cade sulle ginocchia, urlando “Baby, baby, babyyyyyyy…”  
Metà del bar è illuminato dalle torce dei cellulari mentre la folla li fa ondeggiare avanti e indietro, cantando insieme a lui. Harry sente uno strano formicolio prendere possesso delle sue membra, ma è una bellissima sensazione, l’adrenalina e la tequila gli ronzano nelle vene, rendendolo quasi stordito. Le parole che sta cantando fanno a pezzi i muri del suo cuore, le sente rimbombare nella testa, ma allo stesso tempo si sente bene, si sente bene ad urlare quelle parole.  
“And if we…” sussurra, finendo la canzone con un braccio a mezz’aria.  
Il bar scoppia in un fragoroso applauso, fischi di approvazione e grida gli arrivano alle orecchie, facendolo ridacchiare come una ragazzina. Consegna il microfono al dj e fa un inchino, poi scende dal palco e si dirige verso il loro tavolo, crollando sulla panchina.  
“Avrei dovuto pensarci di più prima di cimentarmi in una canzone di sei minuti,” ansima, accettando con gratitudine il bicchiere pieno fino all’orlo che gli consegna Ed. “Cazzo, sono esausto.”  
“Oh mio Dio,” urla Jade, pizzicando affettuosamente il suo bicipite più e più volte. “Sei un talento naturale, Harry Styles! Hai appena vinto la serata karaoke! Ha vinto, non è così ragazzi?”  
Tutti annuiscono con entusiasmo, congratulandosi con lui.  
“E questo cosa significa?” Ride Harry. “Hai parlato di questa vittoria per tutta la sera! Ora che succede, vinco un trofeo o qualcosa del genere?”  
“Sfortunatamente no,” interviene Ed, dandogli un buffetto sulla schiena. “Significa semplicemente che il primo round di bevute lo paghi tu la prossima settimana. Congratulazioni!”  
“Che cosa?” Borbotta il riccio. “E questo lo chiamate vincere?”  
“E’ così che funziona, Hazza.” Dice Jade, avvolgendo un braccio intorno alle sue spalle. “Non si discute. Benvenuto nel gruppo.”  
Harry sorride, il suo cuore si stringe quando sente quel soprannome perché era sempre stato un’esclusiva di Louis. Di Louis e basta.  
“Grazie di tutto, davvero.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
********

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Aprile.**  
  
  
  
  
  
“Allora, di cosa parla questo film?” Chiede Niall mentre afferra il biglietto che gli sta allungando la cassiera. “Tutto quello che so è che c’è Chris Evans.”  
“Chris Evans _con la barba_ ,” dice Louis, dondolando avanti e indietro sulle punte dei piedi.  
Niall si volta verso di lui e solleva un sopracciglio.  
“Non lo so con precisione,” risponde, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Penso che parli di un papà single? E sua figlia ha un talento particolare?”  
“Si, questo l’ho capito dal titolo, Bender.” Scherza il biondo.  
“E Jenny Slate è l’insegnante della figlia,” continua Louis. “Ed alcune persone gli vogliono portare via sua figlia ed è tutto molto drammatico e Chris ha la _barba_ , Neil.” Enfatizza il giovane. “E indossa magliette molto attillate. Questo è tutto ciò che conta.”  
“Giusto,” ride Niall. “I suoi addominali sono molto importanti. Ehi, veniamo qui a vedere Guardiani Della Galassia 2 la prossima settimana, giusto?”  
“Io sono Groot,” risponde Louis.  
“Quindi questo è un sì?”  
“Io sono Groot,” ripete il giovane, annuendo e solleticando il fianco di Niall, il quale ridacchia. “Io sono Groot, io sono Gro-”  
“Louis?” Sente dire da una voce alla sua destra.  
Louis si ferma, voltandosi verso la voce. Nick è appoggiato al muro, ed è in forma come sempre. Indossa dei pantaloni neri che gli fasciano perfettamente le gambe lunghe e magre, una maglietta a righe bianca e nera, un semplice blazer grigio e delle converse. Rimette in tasca il suo cellulare, dirigendosi verso di loro. Niall mette un braccio intorno alle sue spalle e lo avvicina di più al suo corpo, come per proteggerlo.  
“Nick,” dice Louis con nonchalance. “Ehi.”  
“Suppongo che non dovrei essere troppo sorpreso,” sorride Nick. “Visto che adori venire al cinema. Ma dov’è-”  
“Lo so, sono piuttosto prevedibile,” lo interrompe Louis, raschiando la punta delle sue scarpe da ginnastica sull’asfalto. “La domanda è: che cosa ci fai invece _tu_ qui? Detesti andare al cinema.”  
“Aimee mi ci ha trascinato,” risponde il ragazzo. Fa un cenno verso la porta del bagno delle signore, dove Louis nota una testa familiare dai capelli color rosa accesso in fila per entrare. La ragazza non è cambiata per nulla in questi mesi, indossa ancora i suoi eccentrici vestiti con stampe animalier ed i suoi immancabili stivali alti fino al ginocchio, rigorosamente in pelle. “Voglio dire, ci sono cose peggiori di stare seduti due ore a guardare Chris Evans con la barba, giusto?” Continua.  
Niall fa una risatina.  
“Nick, ti ricordi di Niall, giusto?”  
“Si, ehi,” dice Nick, salutando il biondo con un cenno della mano piuttosto imbarazzato. “Spero tu abbia portato dei fazzoletti perché questo qui piangerà per tutta la durata del film, credimi.”  
“Non ci vedo nulla di sbagliato nel piangere per un film,” replica Niall con tono difensivo, lanciando un’occhiataccia in direzione del ragazzo.  
“Non intendevo dire-” inizia Nick, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
“Niall,” dice Louis, dandogli una leggera gomitata. Afferra il portafoglio poi, lo apre e consegna all’amico una banconota da venti dollari. “C’è una lunga fila al bar e sai che a me piace entrare per primo in sala perché adoro vedere i trailer dei film. Offro io gli snack oggi. Puoi per favore prendermi una Dr. Pepper ed una busta di M&M’s? Ed una confezione grande di popcorn così la condividiamo?”  
Niall lo studia per un momento, e Louis gli sorride rassicurante.  
“Ci vuoi il burro sopra?” Chiede infine il biondo.  
“Se ci voglio il burro?” Ride Louis. “Onestamente, Neil, quando è stata l’ultima volta in cui non ho messo il burro sui miei popcorn? Che cosa c’è di sbagliato in te?”  
Niall sorride, prendendo i soldi di Louis. Lancia un’ultima occhiata assassina a Nick prima di dirigersi verso il bar per unirsi alla lunga fila.  
“E farai meglio a portarmi il resto,” gli urla il castano. “So che c’è uno sconto per i membri!” Si volta per verso Nick e gli sorride.  
“Bel cane di guardia hai,” ironizza il ragazzo.  
“Si, beh,” Louis scrolla le spalle. “Ti è andata abbastanza bene, in realtà. Non ti ha azzannato, quindi è una buona cosa.”  
Nick ride, infilandosi le mani in tasca.  
“Tu… stai davvero bene, Louis.” Dice il giovane dopo un momento. “Davvero bene.”  
Louis si arrotola le maniche del maglione coloro lavanda fin sopra gli avambracci, appoggiando poi le mani sui fianchi. Ormai non c’è più il buon profumo di Harry sul maglione, ha smesso di avere il suo odore da tempo, ma Louis cerca di convincersi del contrario. Forse perché nelle sue narici ormai è impresso il dolce profumo del riccio, e gli sembra di sentirlo ovunque.  
“Grazie,” risponde con un sorriso. “Mi sento bene. Veramente bene. Tu come stai invece? Pronto per la laurea il mese prossimo?”  
“Oh Dio, non ricordarmelo.” Geme Nick. “Ancora non riesco a credere di aver finito e di stare per laurearmi. Gesù.”  
“Ti trasferirai a New York poi?”  
“Si,” annuisce il giovane. “Io ed Aimee abbiamo firmato un contratto d’affitto a partire dal primo giugno. Abbiamo trovato questo appartamento fantastico con due camere da letto nel West Village. È piccolo ma la posizione è davvero perfetta, e ne vale assolutamente la pena per ciò che pagheremo mensilmente.”  
“È grandioso,” dice Louis vivacemente. “Buon per te.”  
“Si, immagino che mi prenderò l’estate per abituarmi a vivere lì, sai? Per esplorare un po’ la città. Mi prenderò del tempo per me, assaporerò ancora la libertà prima che mio padre mi sequestri per portarmi a degli incontri di lavoro insieme a lui.”   
“Beh, in qualche modo devi pur usare questa fantastica laurea in scienze della comunicazione, Nicholas.”  
“Si, beh,” esala Nick, passandosi una mano tra i capelli biondi perfettamente acconciati. “Quello è il piano. Anche se lui preferirebbe sempre che andassi a lavorare con lui e prendessi le redini degli affari di famiglia. Sai cosa pensa di me e del fatto che voglia lavorare in radio.”  
“Dovresti fare ciò che ti rende felice,” gli dice Louis dolcemente. “Cosa sembra giusto per te. Non si tratta di ciò che vuole lui, qui. Riguarda ciò che vuoi _tu._ È una delle cose più importanti che ho imparato negli ultimi mesi.”  
Nick gli rivolge un sorriso sbilenco.  
“Sei diventato terribilmente saggio.”  
“È a causa delle mille sedute di terapia che ho avuto,” ride Louis.  
“E tu cosa mi racconti? Devi essere felice ora, giusto? Come sta il tuo maritino?”  
“C-chi?” Balbetta il ragazzo.  
“La tua dolce metà? La mia palla al piede?” Nick alza gli occhi al cielo. “Harry.”  
Louis a quel nome sente un nodo formarsi nel suo stomaco, come se gli avessero tirato un pugno proprio lì, forte e deciso. Pensare ad Harry faceva ancora sanguinare il suo cuore.  
“Oh. Uhm.”  
“Sono sorpreso che non sia qui con te. In realtà ora che ci penso, non l’ho più visto in giro ultimamente?”  
 “Lui-”  
“Sono piuttosto sicuro che ormai viviate in simbiosi voi due, completamente persi nella vostra bolla di amore e felicità, vero? Ma per favore, risparmiami i dettagli scabrosi.”  
Nick si ferma, studiando attentamente il suo viso, e quando nota l’espressione triste di Louis ed il suo volto pallido, aggrotta le sopracciglia in evidente stato confusionale.  
“Aspetta. Non sei-”  
“Harry si è trasferito a Boston,” dice velocemente il castano, strappando il cerotto. Anche se dire quelle parole ad alta voce gli fa ancora male. La ferita che gli ha lasciato Harry non guarirà mai del tutto, e ormai dovrà abituarsi a convivere con un vuoto dentro di sé.  
 _Non è mai facile dirlo. Non diventa mai più facile. Cazzo._  
“Ha fatto cosa?” Chiede Nick, colto alla sprovvista.  
“Si è trasferito all’università di Boston. Accettazione precoce alla scuola di medicina. Non stiamo… non stiamo insieme.” Louis abbassa lo sguardo sull’asfalto, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. “Non ci parliamo nemmeno più. Non lo sento da gennaio.”  
“Wow,” afferma il ragazzo.  
“Già.” Replica Louis goffamente, spostandosi avanti e indietro sulle punte dei piedi.  
“Non posso credere di stare per dirlo,” dice Nick, espirando rumorosamente. “Ma… che cazzo, Louis?”  
“Cosa?” Scatta il castano, alzando lo sguardo su di lui.  
“Che cazzo,” ripete Nick. “Io… Come è possibile che voi due non siate fidanzati? Pensavo-”  
“Semplicemente non lo siamo,” dice Louis con tono secco, cercando disperatamente di reprimere il suo improvviso desiderio di fuggire da questa conversazione. Parlare di questo argomento per lui è sempre doloroso, perché semplicemente non ha ancora superato la cosa. E crede che non lo farà mai. Quando pensa ad Harry, arriva qualcosa che lo prende alla pancia e non lo lascia andare, ed è un dolore, un dolore che lo fa piegare in due. Non è forte come quello di un pugno, ma riesce ad essere peggiore, perché parte dall’interno, striscia giù dalla gola, gli allaga le viscere e chiude tutto. Il dolore di un amore morto è feroce come soffocare, è come se da quando Harry se ne è andato lui si ritrovasse a vivere costantemente in apnea, e continua a tenersi stretto al suo ricordo, dato che ormai non può più stringere lui tra le sue braccia.  
“Sul serio? Stai indossando il suo fottuto maglione, Louis.”  
Il ragazzo fa un passo indietro, portandosi le braccia intorno al corpo in modo difensivo e tirando le maniche del maglione sulle sue mani, coprendole.  
“Perché ti _interessa_ , Nick?” Chiede disperatamente dopo un momento. “Tu odi Harry. Lo hai sempre fatto.”  
“Gli ho parlato, sai? Gli ho detto delle cose.” Confessa il giovane.  
“Hai fatto _cosa_?” Esclama Louis, sentendo il sangue scorrere velocemente nel suo corpo.  
“Gli ho detto-”  
“Cosa,” dice Louis con urgenza, incapace di trattenere la disperazione che trasuda dalla sua voce. “Cosa gli hai detto?”  
“Gli ho detto che doveva smetterla di comportarsi da vigliacco e di fare la sua mossa. Era così ovvio, lo sai.”  
“Che cosa?”  
“Che fosse innamorato di te. E che anche tu sei innamorato di lui. Gli ho detto anche questo, sai?”  
Louis lo guarda a bocca aperta. Il cuore gli martella nel petto forsennatamente.  
“E lui cosa ha detto?” Chiede, la sua voce a malapena un sussurro.  
“Mi ha guardato esattamente come mi stai guardando _tu_ in questo momento,” ridacchia Nick. “Come se avessi appena ricevuto una notizia sconvolgente o qualcosa del genere.”  
 _Beh, è così._  
“Quando… quando è successo?” Gli domanda Louis timidamente, anche se in cuor suo sa di conoscere la risposta.  
Ripensa a quell’ultima notte passata insieme ad Harry. A quanto fosse stato silenzioso durante la cena, a quanto fosse chiaramente agitato, il modo in cui si rifiutasse di approfondire i dettagli del suo incontro con Nick, la sua improvvisa determinazione a scoprire tutte le sue carte e confessargli tutto. L’urgenza che aveva avuto nel dirgli che se ne sarebbe _andato_ e tutto quello che era venuto dopo, il fatto di non aver detto a Louis come si sentiva riguardo a tutto, riguardo al trasferimento e tutto ciò che ne sarebbe convenuto.  
A Louis sembra che il suo mondo sia stato completamente stravolto, messo sottosopra, il pezzo finale del puzzle che stava cercando di risolvere da mesi gli è appena caduto tra le mani, così dal nulla. Ora si spiegano molte, moltissime cose.  
 _Sono venuto qui oggi solo per poter vedere Chris Evans e la sua barba. Santo cielo._  
“L’ultima volta che ci siamo visti,” dice Nick, confermando i suoi sospetti. “Ci siamo incontrati nella tromba delle scale.”  
Louis annuisce, sentendo lo stomaco annodarsi in modo doloroso.  
“Non ti ha mai detto nulla? Si è trasferito a Boston e non ti ha mai detto come si sentiva nei tuoi confronti? Quel piccolo fifone-”  
“No,” lo interrompe subito Louis. “No. Lui… lui lo ha fatto. Mi ha confessato tutto.”  
“Allora perché è partito?”  
 _Non gli ho chiesto di rimanere._  
“Ho detto di no,” gracchia fuori. “Io… ho detto di no.”  
“Non capisco, Louis.” Sospira Nick. “Perché?”  
“È complicato! Voleva che lasciassi tutto e mi trasferissi a Boston insieme a lui. Così, come se nulla fosse. Una settimana dopo essere uscito dalla riabilitazione!” Protesta Louis.  
“Si, okay, forse questo è stata una cosa un po’ stupida da chiedere,” concede Nick. “Ma comunque.”  
“Tutto è venuto fuori dal nulla.”  
“Lo pensi davvero?”  
“Avevo appena rotto con te,” esclama ancora il castano.  
“Si, e adesso sono passati tre mesi da quando ci siamo lasciati. Smettila con le stronzate.” Risponde Nick con tono duro e serio.  
“È il mio migliore amico. Lo è sempre stato.”  
“Si, e lo amavi, Louis.” Finisce il giovane, poi si schiarisce la voce e “Lo ami,” si corregge.  
Louis si congela, le sue spalle si afflosciano. Non ha più scuse da dire, non può più negare l’evidenza, né a sé stesso né agli altri. Perché è vero, lo ama. Ama Harry, lo ha sempre amato, forse dal primo momento, da quel giorno all’asilo, quando le loro anime si sono incontrate per la prima volta. Quindi annuisce miseramente, abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Sai, sono molte ragioni per cui la nostra storia non ha funzionato, e per cui non avrebbe mai funzionato. L’ho capito adesso, si? Ma sinceramente… il motivo principale è quello che hai sempre provato nei confronti di Harry. Lui sarebbe sempre venuto prima di me, di tutti. E non te ne rendevi conto, ma quando c’era lui eri… completamente diverso, lo guardavi in un modo in cui non avevi mai guardato me.”  
“Non lo sapevo,” dice piano Louis, con voce rotta. “Mi… mi dispiace, Nick. Mi dispiace così tanto.”  
“Non preoccuparti,” Nick alza le spalle. “Voglio dire, non fraintendermi, sono stato piuttosto incazzato con te per un po’, per tutta questa situazione. Ma sto bene ora. Veramente bene. Ottimamente, direi.”  
“Davvero?”  
“Beh, perché non dovrei esserlo? Insomma guardami, sono un figo da paura. Ogni ragazzo sarebbe fortunato ad avermi nella sua vita.”  
Louis scoppia a ridere mentre Nick sorride in modo dolce.  
“Dovrei… dovrei andare,” dice il ragazzo dopo un momento. Fa un cenno verso Aimee, che ora sta aspettando Nick ad una certa distanza di sicurezza da loro, immersa nel suo cellulare. La ragazza alza lo sguardo e guarda Nick con un’espressione interrogativa stampata sul volto. “Dobbiamo incontrarci al Trinity con gli altri per bere qualcosa tutti insieme. Ed il tuo cane da guardia sta tornando.”  
Louis si volta e vede Niall avvicinarsi a loro con un grande vassoio di cartone tra le mani, due enormi bibite sono poggiate precariamente ai lati di esso, un grande contenitore di popcorn si trova nel mezzo invece e due pacchetti di caramelle ed uno di M&M’s sono incastrati sul davanti. Sorride a quella vista.  
“Si, dovrei andare ad aiutarlo probabilmente.”  
“Probabilmente sì,” ride Nick. “O sarà un disastro preannunciato. Quelle bibite le vedo male. È stato… è stato bello rivederti.”  
Rimango lì in piedi l’uno di fronte all’altro goffamente per un momento, prima che Louis faccia un passo in avanti e lo abbracci velocemente, battendo una mano sulla sua schiena per poi allontanarsi. Alla fine, Nick è stato una parte fondamentale della sua vita, ed anche se le cose non hanno funzionato tra di loro, possono sempre rimanere amici. Non c’è particolare imbarazzo tra di loro, e questo è già di per sé un bene.  
“Anche per me, Nick. Ci vediamo in giro?”  
“Magari qualche volta verrò alla caffetteria,” dice il ragazzo, infilandosi le mani in tasca mentre inizia ad allontanarsi da lui. “Così mi mostrerai le tue abilità da barista.”  
“Ti vorrei far sapere che ormai ho imparato a fare un ottimo cappuccino!”  
Louis sa che probabilmente Nick non verrà mai, ma è okay.  
“Ehi, Louis?” Nick si volta verso di lui.  
“Si?”  
“Ricordi quello che mi hai detto prima? A proposito di fare ciò che mi rende felice?”  
Il castano annuisce, inclinando la testa in modo interrogativo.  
“Forse è ora che anche tu segua il tuo consiglio, si? Lui ti rendeva felice. Quindi dovresti sistemare le cose.”  
Nick si avvicina ad Aimee ed avvolge un braccio intorno alle sue spalle. La ragazza lo saluta con un cenno della mano e Louis ricambia, un po’ intontito dalle parole del ragazzo.  
“Ci vediamo,” dice ancora Nick, rivolgendogli un ultimo sorriso.  
“Ciao,” gli risponde tranquillamente.  
Louis osserva i due camminare ed allontanarsi da lì, perso nei suoi pensieri.  
 _Dovresti sistemare le cose.  
Posso davvero sistemare tutto? C’è qualcosa da sistemare?  
Ovviamente c’è, cazzo. È Harry. Ed Harry viene prima di ogni cosa. _  
“Un piccolo aiuto qui?” Urla Niall.  
“Merda, si, scusa.” Replica il giovane, scuotendosi dal suo stato di trance. Si avvicina velocemente all’amico, afferrando attentamente tra le sue mani una delle bibite e poi le confezioni di caramelle dal vassoio, cercando di non stravolgere troppo l’equilibro o si sarebbe rovesciato tutto. Alza gli occhi al cielo quando vede due hot dogs incastrati nell’angolo posteriore del vassoio. “Cristo, Niall, non hai già preso abbastanza schifezze?”  
“Scusami, Bender, questa è la mia cena,” risponde il biondo arcigno. “E no, avrei potuto prenderne anche di più. Ma non avevo più spazio sul vassoio e non sapevo dove poter mettere i nachos, quindi.”  
“Beh, okay,” ridacchia Louis. “Eccellente autocontrollo, allora.”  
“Ehm… con Nick… è andato tutto bene?” Chiede Niall, i suoi occhi azzurri pieni di preoccupazione. “Voglio dire, so capire benissimo quando mi viene detto velatamente di andarmene, ma comunque…”  
“È stato… illuminante.” Dice vagamente. “Possiamo… non voglio parlarne adesso, però. Per favore.”  
“Ooooookay,” replica Niall, con un sopracciglio inarcato. “Quindi, è l’ora di Chris Evans?”  
“Si, oddio si.”  
Si avvicinano quindi silenziosamente all’entrata della loro sala ed il bigliettaio strappa i loro biglietti a metà, poi entrano nella grande sala, che è già abbastanza piena a questo punto.  
“Qui va bene?” Chiede il biondo, fermandosi vicino ad un paio di posti liberi sul corridoio a circa cinque file dal retro della sala.  
 _Come posso sistemare le cose? Come? Devo farlo, Harry mi manca da star male, certe volte la sua mancanza è così assordante che gli fa venire il capogiro._  
“Terra chiama Louis,” canticchia l’amico. “Ci sei? Questi posti vanno bene?”  
“Si, si,” risponde distrattamente. “Sono grandiosi.”  
“Pensavo che avresti voluto i posti più vicini allo schermo per guardare meglio Chris e la sua barba,” lo prende in giro Niall, sistemandosi nel secondo posto, permettendo a Louis di avere quello vicino al corridoio.  
“No, è tutta una questione di prospettiva.” Dice Louis velocemente, prendendo un sorso della sua soda ghiacciata. “Se ci sediamo troppo vicini, non possiamo apprezzarlo appieno.”  
 _Troppo vicino, non posso apprezzarlo davvero.  
Merda.  
Mi manca, mi manca da morire.  
Voglio dire, lo sapevo già. L’ho sempre saputo.  
Ma merda. _  
“Sei sicuro che vada tutto bene, Lou?” Gli chiede ancora Niall mentre le luci iniziano ad affievolirsi per mandare sullo schermo i trailer dei prossimi film in uscita.  
“Tutto è fantastico,” risponde Louis. “Tutto è fottutamente fantastico.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
********

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry si agita un pochino, seduto sulla sua scomoda sedia pieghevole di metallo, mentre ascolta attentamente la giovane donna seduta accanto a lui, la quale sta raccontando a tutti del suo marito alcolizzato.  
“… E quindi quando lui è felice e sta bene, sto bene anche io, sono felice anche io… perché significa che quella è una buona giornata, sapete? Ma quando capitano le giornate no… quando è triste, o arrabbiato, quando tocca il fondo… allora tocco il fondo anche io. Siamo così fottutamente co-dipendenti. È come se non sapessi nemmeno più chi sono io, come se non sapessi più essere me stessa.”  
Harry annuisce, mormorando sommessamente il suo consenso a quelle parole. Beve un sorso del caffè prevedibilmente cattivo a cui però è diventato quasi affezionato perché ormai quel sapore lo associa alle sue serate del mercoledì, al piccolo locale YMCA, dove passa un’ora con un gruppo di estranei che capiscono quello che sta passando, anche se lui non ha mai detto una parola a riguardo.  
Dopo l’intervento di Louis lo scorso novembre, Harry aveva seguito il consiglio di James ed aveva trovato un gruppo di Alcolisti Anonimi a Charlottesville. Era andato regolarmente ad ogni incontro mentre Louis era in terapia, trovando conforto nel passare del tempo con persone che erano nella sua stessa barca, e poi in quel modo poteva anche saperne di più sulla dipendenza da alcool e droghe, imparando il tutto grazie alle testimonianze di persone che, come Louis, avevano trovato la forza di combattere questa cosa. Ma poi era dovuto tornare a casa per Natale e poi Louis era uscito dalla riabilitazione subito dopo ed avevano trascorso quella bellissima settimana insieme rinchiusi nella loro piccola bolla di felicità e poi le cose si sono messe male tra di loro ed è andato tutto a puttane e quindi Harry non era più andato a nessuna riunione. Ma la mattina dopo la sua prima serata al karaoke con il suo nuovo gruppo di amici, la serata in cui Jade aveva capito tutto e lo aveva accusato di chiudersi troppo in sé stesso e di nascondersi dal mondo, il riccio si era svegliato ed aveva cercato prontamente su internet delle riunioni locali per gli Alcolisti Anonimi. Si era presentato al suo primo incontro il mercoledì successivo alle sue ricerche e sta frequentano gli incontri da allora.  
Deve ancora condividere la sua esperienza con tutto il gruppo, però.  
“… E so che ci sta provando. E so benissimo che è difficile. Ma è difficile anche per me, sapete? Comunque, grazie per avermi ascoltata.”  
“Grazie a te per aver condiviso la tua storia, Sarah,” dice gentilmente Jeff, il consulente che è alla guida dell’incontro di stasera. Il gruppo rivolge poi la sua attenzione ad Harry, perché sarebbe stato lui il prossimo a parlare.  
“Ciao, sono Harry,” gracchia piano.  
“Ciao, Harry.” Mormora all’unisono il gruppo.  
Harry si ferma. Normalmente questo è il punto in cui avrebbe detto “E sono qui solo per ascoltare.” È quello che ha detto ad ogni riunione a cui ha partecipato, anche a Charlottesville. Fa un respiro profondo, cercando di trovare coraggio per parlare finalmente e liberarsi di questo enorme peso che porta sul cuore.  
 _Posso farcela._  
“Ho perso il mio migliore amico tre mesi fa,” inizia.  
Un’ondata di mormorii comprensivi si fa strada attraverso il gruppo, scanditi da un paio di sussulti.  
“Oh cazzo,” boccheggia il giovane, spalancando gli occhi. “Ho appena realizzato che forse le mie parole potevano essere interpretate nella maniera peggiore. Non… non è quello che intendevo. Lui è vivo… molto più che vivo… è solo che… cazzo… scusate, sono molto nervoso. Odio parlare in pubblico.”  
Delicate risate si sollevano dal gruppo.  
“Fatemi ricominciare.” Dice il riccio con un sorriso triste. “Il mio migliore amico è un tossicodipendente. Uhm… sia di droghe che di alcolici. Tre mesi fa, abbiamo smesso di parlare. Ecco perché ho detto di averlo perso… perché onestamente è così, sapete? L’ho perso ormai. Io solo… io non conosco un mondo in cui Louis non sia il mio migliore amico. E mi sembra di impazzire senza di lui.”  
Harry si ferma, guardando le sue mani. Giocherella con la solita pellicina sempre persistente sul suo pollice.  
“Io e Louis siamo migliori amici da quando avevamo cinque anni. Ricordo il momento esatto in cui ci siamo incontrati. Era il nostro primo giorno di scuola materna, ed io avevo il mio nuovissimo cestino per il pranzo di Allegrorsa… sapete… gli Orsetti Del Cuore? L’orsetta rosa con l’arcobaleno disegnato sulla pancia? Ecco, quella. Ne ero così orgoglioso, ma poi un paio di ragazzi hanno iniziato a prendermi in giro, dicendo che era una cosa troppo ‘da femmine’ ed io sono scoppiato a piangere. Poi però, questo ragazzo con gli occhi azzurri più brillanti che avessi mai visto si è seduto accanto a me e mi ha preso la mano, ed ha annunciato a tutta la tavola che Allegrorsa era anche il suo orsetto preferito. Mi ha detto che si chiamava Louis e poi mi ha chiesto quale fosse il mio nome ed il resto è storia. Siamo diventati migliori amici all’istante. Anime gemelle, in realtà.”  
Harry sente già le lacrime pungergli gli occhi. Sbatte le palpebre per cacciarle via, inghiotte il groppo in gola, poi beve un sorso del suo caffè ormai tiepido.  
“Siamo stati inseparabili da quel giorno in poi. Io… non ricordo un singolo evento importante nella mia vita in cui Louis non fosse presente. Si è preso cura di me da sempre, fin da quel primo giorno di scuola, quando eravamo ancora due piccoli estranei, eppure non ha esitato a prendere le mie difese. Mi ha guardato le spalle da quel momento, sempre. Il che è divertente perché abbiamo davvero due caratteri diversi, siamo quasi agli opposti, ma in realtà ci bilanciamo a vicenda? Come se fossimo l’uno l’estensione dell’altro. Ci siamo sempre presi cura l’uno dell’altro. Io sono sempre stato molto timido. Cauto. E Louis invece è… spontaneo. E rumoroso.” Harry fa una risata. “Rumoroso. E rumoroso.”  
“Ha fatto coming out con me l’estate prima del nostro terzo anno di liceo. Lo ha fatto così, senza paura, senza alcuna esitazione. Ero ammirato da ciò. Ad essere onesti, ero sempre stato un po’ incantato da lui, dal suo modo di essere, ma quella volta era molto più di questo perché sapevo di non essere coraggioso come lui. Sapevo di essere gay da un po’ ormai, da un bel po’ in realtà, ma non ero pronto a dirlo a nessuno. Nemmeno a lui. Non mi rendevo conto di quanto tempo mi servisse per far funzionare le cose e dirlo finalmente a tutti, ma penso che invece lui lo sapesse. Che lo avesse sempre saputo. Ha lasciato che mi prendessi il mio tempo, che facessi tutto secondo i miei tempi. Lo ha sempre fatto. Onestamente, guardando indietro, non so perché fossi così nervoso a riguardo. Sapevo che la mia famiglia mi avrebbe supportato, e poi avevo Louis. Ho sempre avuto Louis accanto a me. Penso che avessi semplicemente paura di cambiare tutto? Insomma, una cosa è saperlo ed una cosa completamente diversa è dirlo.”  
“Comunque, quando finalmente ho fatto coming out con lui quell’inverno, ho pianto. Un sacco. E Louis… lui… lui mi ha abbracciato, accarezzandomi i capelli. Dopo un po’, mi disse che avremmo dovuto andare a prendere un gelato insieme. Quindi salimmo macchina ed andammo al supermercato per comprare i nostri gusti preferiti. Menta con gocce di cioccolato e cioccolato e mandorle. Quando arrivammo al negozio, Louis mi disse di scegliere un DVD da Redbox mentre lui prendeva il gelato. Non appena tornammo in macchina, Louis mi sorprese regalandomi questo enorme orsacchiotto arcobaleno che aveva trovato nella sezione dei giocattoli. ‘Benvenuto nel club’ mi disse, con questo… enorme sorriso sul volto. Aveva gli occhi blu così luminosi ed io… mi persi a guardarli, a guardare quanto fosse bello nella luce soffusa dei lampioni e del tramonto. ‘Questa è la cosa più gay che sono riuscito a trovare in breve tempo.’”  
Il gruppo ride di cuore.  
Harry invece sorride tristemente, pensando a Rainbow Bear. Si chiede se Louis si stia prendendo cura di lui, se lo coccola ancora durante la notte o se magari si trova abbandonato in una scatola nella parte posteriore del suo armadio, come tutte le cose di Louis che ha Harry stiano letteralmente raccogliendo polvere nella parte posteriore del suo.  
“Si, in pratica, questo è Louis in poche parole. Lui è… così brillante, luminoso. Attira le persone verso di lui come una calamita. Ama con tutto il suo cuore. Lui… si è sempre preso cura di me, ha sempre fatto in modo che mi sentissi al sicuro. Per la maggior parte della mia vita, c’era sempre Louis davanti a me, quasi come se mi stesse spianando la strada, come se volesse che lo seguissi sempre. Io non… non so quando ci siamo scambiati i ruoli.”  
“No, non è vero.” Sospira. “So benissimo quando è successo. Sapete, i film ti fanno sempre credere che il momento in cui ti rendi conto di essere innamorato di qualcuno arriva con una sorta di… momento sconvolgente o qualcosa del genere, come se la terra smettesse di girare e tutto intorno a te si ferma. Per me invece, è stato normalissimo, e me ne sono accorto grazie ad una tazza di caffè. Avevamo fatto un viaggio per andare a vedere i The Script a Washington D.C. per il mio diciannovesimo compleanno. La mattina dopo il concerto, mi sono svegliato nella nostra camera d’albergo e Louis non c’era, il che era strano perché lui _non_ è assolutamente una persona mattiniera. Devi trascinarlo praticamente fuori dal letto quasi tutti i giorni. L’unica volta in cui si sarebbe alzato presto volentieri e di sua spontanea volontà era quando aveva qualcosa a che fare con il mio compleanno.”  
Il giovane sorride affettuosamente, il cuore gli si scalda a quei ricordi.  
“Ero in piedi solo da pochi minuti, giusto il tempo di rendermi conto che Louis non era lì quando la porta si spalancò e lui entrò in camera con due caffè e dei panini per la colazione. Io ho gusti davvero particolari riguardo al caffè. Louis diceva sempre che ero uno snob del caffè, ma non posso farci nulla, mi piace il caffè fatto come dico io, come piace a me… Okay, va bene lo ammetto. Sono uno snob. Se non posso dire la verità qui, allora dove potrei mai?”  
Harry si ferma, sollevando il suo bicchiere di carta con una smorfia e tutti scoppiano a ridere. Prosciuga il resto del caffè ormai freddo con un lungo sorso e poi la poggia a terra, vicino ai suoi piedi.  
“Ad ogni modo, Louis mi allungò una delle tazze ripiena di caffè, senza dire nulla. E quando lo assaggiai, mi resi conto che lo aveva preparato esattamente nel modo in cui piaceva a me. Riusciva _sempre_ a preparare il mio caffè perfettamente. In quel momento, semplicemente lo guardai e lui mi sorrise in quel modo luminoso mentre addentava il suo panino, i suoi occhi increspati agli angoli e… capii. In quel preciso momento capii di essere innamorato di lui. Che probabilmente ero innamorato di lui da sempre, da tutta la mia intera vita. E beh… era fottutamente terrificante. Nella mia testa si ripeteva un mantra di ‘Oh merda, oh merda, oh merda,’ e fu così per tutta la durata del viaggio di ritorno verso casa.”  
“Lui… ah… non molto tempo prima di fare quel viaggio, aveva incontrato questo ragazzo, Nick, ad una festa. Andavano solo a letto qualche volta, Louis aveva anche detto che non era niente di serio, ma loro… continuavano a farlo. Io stavo ancora cercando il coraggio per dire a Louis quello che provavo nei suoi confronti, perché volevo dirglielo, volevo farlo davvero. Beh, quella sera eravamo ad una delle feste di Nick e quest’ultimo presentò Louis ad uno dei suoi amici come il suo fidanzato. Ed io… ricordo che Louis mi guardò, poi fece spallucce prima di rivolgersi al ragazzo e dire ‘Si. Sono il ragazzo di Nick.’ Proprio così. Non riesco nemmeno ad immaginare l’espressione sulla mia faccia in quel momento.”  
“Andò tutto bene per un po’. Louis trovava sempre il modo di stare con me. Non ha mai… trascurato la nostra amicizia o altro. E a me andava bene così, perché avevo solo bisogno di un po’ di lui… di avere quel pezzo del suo cuore che sapevo sarebbe sempre appartenuto a me in un modo o nell’altro. Doveva essere abbastanza perché io… io non potevo immaginare una vita senza Louis. E poi lo vedevo felice e quella era l’unica cosa importante per me. Che fosse felice. Quindi ho sempre cercato di essere di supporto. Ma… più stavano insieme più le cose iniziavano a diventare sempre più difficili. Io e Nick non siamo mai andati d’accordo. Abbiamo tirato fuori il peggio l’uno dell’altro e Louis era sempre nel mezzo. Ha fatto del suo meglio per cercare di comportarsi nel modo più giusto nei confronti di entrambi, per cercare di non schierarsi troppo, penso?”  
“Ma qualcosa è cambiato lo scorso anno. Aveva dei grandi problemi con lo studio ed il suo patrigno stava facendo molta pressione su di lui. E lui è… è cambiato. Non era più luminoso come prima, sembrava che la sua luce si fosse… affievolita. Era ancora il mio Louis, ma allo stesso tempo non lo era? È difficile da descrivere. Lui e Nick uscivano molto, andavano sempre in giro per locali, ma poi sono arrivati ad un punto in cui era diventata… una cosa costante? E… non che io sia una spina nel fianco o altro, ma uscire ogni sera ed ubriacarmi sempre non fa davvero per me, quindi non andavo quasi mai insieme a loro. Ma più passava il tempo più mi rendevo conto che ci fosse qualcosa di strano in lui, che qualcosa non andasse. Ogni volta che provavo a parlarne con lui e a dirgli qualcosa, Louis rideva e diceva che stava bene. Alla fine ho smesso di chiederglielo e di insistere perché Louis non mi aveva mai mentito, sapete? Non abbiamo mai avuto segreti tra di noi, quindi gli ho creduto. Ho creduto che stesse bene. Ma a me sembrava davvero… non che ci stessimo allontanando, quello no, ma… che il nostro rapporto stesse cambiando. E tipo… questo può succedere, giusto? Le amicizie cambiano, si evolvono. Quindi ho… ho attribuito il tutto a questo e non ho… non ho visto quanto si fossero messe male le cose nella sua vita. Non prima che fosse ormai troppo tardi. Non me ne sono accorto.”  
Un singhiozzo lo trafigge e si nasconde la testa tra le mani. Sarah quindi poggia la sua mano sulla sua spalla, stringendola delicatamente, come a fargli capire che lei è lì, che tutti loro ci sono, e che andava tutto bene. Gli accarezza poi la schiena in modo confortante mentre Harry comincia a piangere apertamente.  
“Louis, lui… lui ha avuto un overdose lo scorso autunno,” dice il riccio tremante, senza fiato. “L’ho trovato io quella mattina e lui… è praticamente morto tra le mie braccia. Fortunatamente se l’è cavata ma… ho creduto sinceramente di averlo perso per sempre. Non ero mai stato così spaventato in vita mia. E quando io… quando il dottore mi ha detto cosa era successo, non ho potuto fare a meno di sentirmi in colpa, non ho potuto fare a meno di pensare che avessi fallito. Perché non avevo la benché minima idea che facesse uso di stupefacenti. Non ne avevo idea. Come ho potuto non accorgermene? Come ho fatto a non accorgermi del fatto che la persona che amavo di più al mondo era un tossicodipendente?”  
Harry si ferma, asciugandosi le lacrime dalle guance. Sarah gli porge una scatola di fazzoletti, che lui accetta con riconoscenza. Soffia rumorosamente il suo naso e fa un respiro profondo.  
“Il senso di colpa è quello contro cui ho lottato di più. È travolgente, sapete? Ci penso tutto il tempo… a quello che avrei potuto fare diversamente. Avrei potuto insistere di più con lui quando avevo capito che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava, avrei potuto… avrei potuto fare _qualcosa_ per aiutarlo, si? So che non è colpa mia, lo so. Voglio dire, questo è quello che impariamo qui, giusto? Non è colpa mia. Non c’è niente che avrei potuto fare. L’aveva tenuto nascosto così bene. Non voleva che lo sapessi. Non posso incolpare me stesso per le sue azioni. Ma è così difficile non farlo, davvero. Quando ami qualcuno, vorresti fare qualsiasi cosa sia in tuo potere per proteggerlo, per proteggere la persona che ami, e poi quando scopri che non puoi farlo sempre… è solo… devastante.”  
Dei mormorii di assenso si propagano attraverso il piccolo gruppo.  
“Dopo essere uscito dall’ospedale, Louis andò subito in riabilitazione. All’inizio ha resistito, ma i suoi genitori non gli hanno dato alcuna scelta, sapete? E dopo qualche settimana andammo al centro per avere un incontro con lui. Il suo terapista aveva chiamato me, Nick ed i suoi genitori perché… perché a quanto pareva essere stato quasi sul punto di morire non era ancora abbastanza per lui, e si rifiutava di accettare il fatto che fosse davvero un tossicodipendente. Era in quella fase di negazione. Ed io ero così arrabbiato, perché avevo scoperto che aveva continuato a prendere quelle pillole anche dopo essere stato dimesso, così gli ho urlato contro, e mi sono sfogato. Mi sono sentito così in colpa anche per quello dopo, per le cose che gli avevo detto. Ma noi… ci siamo riusciti. Siamo riusciti a far scattare nel suo cervello quel campanello d’allarme e da quel giorno ha accettato la sua situazione. Sono andato a trovarlo un mese dopo ed è stato tutto molto… intenso? Insomma, si, era un tossicodipendente e si trovava in riabilitazione, ma… era come se fosse tornato da me, sapete? Come se fosse tornato il solito vecchio Lou, il mio piccolo raggio di sole personale. Il mio migliore amico era tornato. E poi lui… lui mi ha fottutamente ringraziato. Per tutto. Per avergli salvato la vita, per aver detto ciò che avevo detto. Era come se tutto quello che avevamo passato ne valesse la pena, perché noi… siamo tornati quelli di sempre, anzi anche meglio. Sarebbe andato tutto bene, e noi saremmo stati bene. Stava lavorando così duramente ed io ero così fottutamente orgoglioso di lui. È la persona più forte che io conosca.”  
Harry accartoccia i fazzoletti e li mette nella sua tazza di caffè vuota.  
“Louis ha rotto con Nick non appena è tornato a casa. E noi due… semplicemente ci siamo uniti ancora di più. Abbiamo passato una settimana a dir poco fantastica insieme, sembrava proprio che qualcosa fosse cambiato tra di noi e forse… solo forse… anche lui era innamorato di me. Le cose erano diverse. So che lo erano. Avevo trascorso quasi due anni a struggermi per lui a quel punto, e c’erano state varie volte in cui ho pensato che anche lui potesse sentirsi allo stesso modo nei miei confronti. Ma non potevo metterci la mano sul fuoco, erano solo mie supposizioni alla fine, e poi aveva un fidanzato. Ma dopo quella meravigliosa settimana trascorsa insieme, dopo che lui e Nick avevano chiuso definitivamente, ero quasi sicuro che anche Louis fosse innamorato di me, che provasse qualcosa di forte nei miei confronti. Ma… non era così. Tutto è crollato, ed è stata colpa mia.”  
“Louis ed io abbiamo sempre saputo che volevamo andare al college insieme. Abbiamo fatto domanda per le stesse università ma sapevamo che se fossimo entrambi entrati all’università della Virginia, allora saremmo andati lì. Era una delle migliori, ed era importante per Mark – il patrigno di Louis – che frequentasse quell’università. Alla fine siamo riusciti ad entrare, ed io ho ottenuto anche una borsa di studio. La triennale non mi importava così tanto perché il mio sogno era quello di diventare un dottore e l’università di Boston era una delle mie prime scelte per la scuola di medicina. E a gennaio, mi è stata offerta la possibilità di trasferirmi qui per prendere parte al programma accelerato per medicina ed io ho accettato. Io… dovevo accettare.”  
Harry fa schioccare le sue nocche nervosamente, sospirando profondamente.  
“Louis ha dato di matto quando lo ha scoperto. Era furioso perché lo stavo lasciando, continuava a ripetere questo, che lo stavo lasciando. E questo doveva significare qualcosa, giusto? Forse avevo ragione, e provava le stesse cose che provavo io nei suoi confronti. Quindi ho deciso di dirgli tutto. Gli ho detto che ero innamorato di lui e che volevo che venisse a Boston con me. Ha detto di no. Questo è tutto ciò che ha continuato a ripetere. No. No. No. Così me ne sono andato. E non ci parliamo da allora. Non posso credere che siano già passati tre mesi… ancora non mi sembra reale, sapete?”  
“Guardando indietro, so che sono stato incredibilmente ingenuo a pensare che sarebbe stato tutto così facile. Anzi, in verità, non pensavo nemmeno. Ero solo… ero così sicuro del fatto che fossimo destinati a stare insieme. Che anche lui mi amasse. Non ho considerato la sua vita a Charlottesville, non ho considerato che tutto ciò di cui avesse bisogno era lì. Dopotutto, eravamo sempre stati io e lui, sapete?”  
“Voglio dire… non ero io l’eccezione alla regola a tutto ciò?” Chiede Harry sarcastico. “Dio. Gli ho davvero detto queste esatte parole. Non riesco ancora a credere di averlo fatto. Non so a cosa cazzo stavo pensando.”  
“Mi sono comportato in modo così… incosciente, da sciocco.” Dice il riccio tristemente, scuotendo la testa. “Non l’ho ascoltato e ho spinto e insistito fino a quando non ho completamente distrutto ciò che avevamo. Sono io quello da incolpare qui per ciò che è successo… anche se ho il cuore spezzato in tanti piccoli frammenti che portano il suo nome sopra.”  
Harry tira su col naso, ed alcune grosse lacrime rotolano lungo le sue guance, di nuovo. Non riesce proprio a trattenersi.  
“È questo ciò che mi porta qui, immagino. Devo riuscire a scoprire la mia vita senza di lui. È… è qualcosa che non avrei mai immaginato di dover fare. Ed è difficile. Louis sta bene. Voglio dire… ho sentito che sta bene. Io però non sto bene. Quando sono arrivato qui, mi sentivo così perso. Era come se non sapessi come funzionare senza di lui, perché noi due siamo sempre stati… così persi l’uno nell’altro, così dipendenti. Eravamo sempre stati HarryeLouis. Non sono mai stato solo Harry. E questo non era salutare, me ne rendo conto solo ora. Non mi rendevo conto di quanto avessi bisogno di imparare a stare da solo fino a quando non sono stato costretto a farlo, capite? Ed ora lo sto facendo, davvero. Ho trovato degli amici. Sto andando bene a scuola, e adoro il mio corso di studi. Sto costruendo una vita qui, ci sto riuscendo piano piano. Questo è quello che mi sto dicendo, comunque.”  
Harry guarda le persone presenti, asciugandosi le lacrime mentre osserva tutti i volti, i quali lo stanno guardando con espressione comprensiva.  
“La maggior parte delle volte ci credo. Quando mi dico che sto riuscendo a superare il tutto. Ci credo nella mia testa, ma… il mio cuore. Il mio cuore soffre per lui. Non penso che smetterà mai di soffrire per lui. Mi manca. Mi manca così fottutamente tanto. Mi manca il fatto che mi rubasse sempre i vestiti. Mi manca il fatto che io glielo lasciassi sempre fare. Mi manca il fatto che mi costringesse sempre a guardare delle serie tv di merda, e mi manca il fatto che alla fine mi facessi coinvolgere emotivamente da esse. Mi manca come giocava con i miei capelli ogni volta che guardavamo la tv. Mi manca come barasse sempre quando giocavamo a Scrabble. _Vibey_ non è una parola, non permettete mai a nessuno di dirvi che è così,” ride Harry tra le sue lacrime.  
“Mi manca il fatto che mi portasse sempre fuori in giro ogni volta che mi vedeva troppo stressato. ‘ _Andiamo a vivere un’avventura’_ mi diceva sempre. Mi manca come illuminasse un’intera stanza con il suo sorriso. Mi manca guardare il blu dei suoi occhi, perché non è un blu normale, no. Il suo è un blu particolare, più profondo del mare. È come se avesse guardato per troppo tempo il cielo ed un pezzo di esso si fosse incastrato nei suoi occhi. Mi manca il fatto che mi capisse sempre, mi manca quell’intesa che avevamo insieme. Potevamo avere intere conversazioni senza dire una sola parola. Mi manca come mi faceva sentire, come se potessi fare qualsiasi cosa volessi solo perché sapevo che avevo lui al mio fianco. Mi manca tutto di lui. Lui era… era la mia _casa._ ”  
Il suo cuore si stringe dolorosamente.  
“Mi chiedo se gli manco. Se anche lui si sente come mi sento io, se si sente come se anche una parte di lui mancasse. Mi chiedo se riusciremo mai a ritrovarci. Voglio dire, succederà giusto? Ha fatto parte della mia vita per quindici anni. Non puoi buttare tutto via così semplicemente. Ma sento che ora è il momento che il primo passo debba farlo lui, sapete? Forse è egoista da parte mia, non lo so. Ma è come mi sento. Io ho messo tutto in gioco per lui, io gli ho detto tutto. Ora tocca a lui.”  
Harry si blocca.  
“Ma il fatto è che… quando mi sono trasferito qui, i miei genitori mi hanno regalato un nuovo cellulare. Sapete, come una specie di regalo per essere riuscito ad entrare all’università di Boston? Eravamo al negozio ed il venditore mi ha chiesto se volessi mantenere lo stesso numero ed io… con impulso ho detto no. Ho detto che volevo cambiare numero, volevo un numero locale. Dopotutto vivo qui adesso, dovevo per forza avere un numero locale, no? Questo è ciò che ho detto a me stesso, comunque. Ma in fondo, penso di averlo fatto in modo da poter mettere una specie di muro tra me e Louis perché lui… lui non mi ama. Mi ha detto lui di venire qui, dopotutto. Ed io quindi… l’ho preso in parola. Quindi avevo bisogno di ricominciare.”  
Harry si passa una mano tra i riccioli ribelli e poi si accarezza piano il collo.  
“Mi sono pentito non appena l’ho fatto, però.” Ammette. “Ma era troppo tardi per cambiarlo. Quindi non so nemmeno se ha provato a chiamarmi. Ma… se voleva parlare con me, credo che in qualche modo avrebbe trovato già il modo di farlo, non credete? Non avrebbe lasciato che uno stupido numero di telefono lo fermasse. Voglio dire… è il 2017 e ci sono milioni di modi con i quali puoi contattare qualcuno se lo vuoi davvero. Ma lui non lo ha fatto.”  
Il riccio sospira pesantemente.  
“So che sembra che lo stia mettendo alla prova. Ma non è così. Giuro che non è così. O forse si. Non lo so, cazzo. Sto solo… sto cercando di prendermi cura di me stesso.”  
Abbassa lo sguardo sulle sue mani.  
“Devo prendermi cura di me stesso.” Sussurra poi. “Perché Louis non è qui per farlo.”  
“Sembra che tu stia facendo del tuo meglio,” dice Sarah gentilmente. “Questo è tutto ciò che puoi fare.”  
Harry le sorride, i suoi occhi sono acquosi.  
“Alla fine della giornata, quello che so è questo: so che mi fa bene avere del tempo per me stesso, avere del tempo per cercare di capire come funzionare da solo. Era un qualcosa che avevo davvero bisogno di imparare e per quanto strano possa sembrare, ne sono grato. Sono grato di aver trovato questo gruppo che aiuta a farmi capire che non sono mai da solo. Ma so anche che non sto bene perché non ho Louis nella mia vita, e credo che non starò mai bene. Mi mancherà sempre. Anche se ci siamo feriti a vicenda, non posso rimpiangere un singolo dannato giorno passato insieme a lui. Non importa quello che faccio, sarà sempre una parte fondamentale di me. Una delle parti più belle. Grazie per avermi ascoltato.”  
“Grazie per aver condiviso la tua storia, Harry.” Dice Jeff, sorridendo gentilmente.  
“Grazie a voi per avermi fatto parlare così a lungo,” ride il riccio mestamente, asciugandosi gli occhi e appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia. Sarah gli tende una mano e lui la afferra con gratitudine, stringendola in modo rassicurante.  
Starà bene.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
VOI NON AVETE IDEA DI QUANTO HO PIANTO QUANDO HO LETTO LA PRIMA VOLTA IL DISCORSO DI HARRY. (Ho pianto anche mentre traducevo ma shhhh)  
Eccoci alla fine di questo diciottesimo capitolo, bellezze. Mancano quattro capitoli alla fine, ormai ci siamo! Secondo voi cosa succederà? SI ricongiungeranno? Se si, come? Fatemi sapere tutto all'hashtag #OwnTheScars o se volete con una recensione.   
All the love xx  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOI NON AVETE IDEA DI QUANTO HO PIANTO QUANDO HO LETTO LA PRIMA VOLTA IL DISCORSO DI HARRY. (Ho pianto anche mentre traducevo ma shhhh)  
> Eccoci alla fine di questo diciottesimo capitolo, bellezze. Mancano quattro capitoli alla fine, ormai ci siamo! Secondo voi cosa succederà? SI ricongiungeranno? Se si, come? Fatemi sapere tutto all'hashtag #OwnTheScars o se volete con una recensione.   
> All the love xx


	20. Chapter 19

** Own The Scars **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo diciannove.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                                         **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis afferra il contenitore di panna montata in acciaio inossidabile e lo agita per un paio di volte prima di inclinarlo sopra la tazzina da caffè dalla bocca larga ed assurdamente grande. Preme delicatamente il beccuccio, facendo roteare la panna montata in un cerchio concentrico e quasi perfetto mentre canticchia e saltella sulle note della nuova canzone degli Imagine Dragons. Ormai è diventata quasi la colonna sonora della caffetteria da quando è uscita venerdì.  
“Not a yes sir, not a follower,” canta tranquillamente, dal momento che aveva completamente memorizzato le parole già alla fine del suo turno sabato scorso. “Fit the box, fit the mold, have a seat in the foyer. Take a number. I was lightning before the thunder.”  
Cosparge un po’ di sale marino sulla panna montata, roteando gli occhi mentre lo fa perché il sale è già presente nello sciroppo al caramello che ha aggiunto al caffè espresso, quindi è più per la decorazione che per altro. Afferra poi il contenitore del caramello e continua a cantare.  
“Thunder, feel the thunder.”  
Louis disegna attentamente una faccina felice sopra la panna montata, battendo i piedi a tempo con la musica.  
“Lightning and the thunder.”  
Soddisfatto del suo lavoro, rimette la panna montata ed il caramello ai loro rispettivi posti e poi si sciacqua le mani, asciugandole sullo straccio che pende dal lavandino.  
“Ehi Jes,” chiama Louis. “Va bene per te se faccio pausa?”  
Jesy alza gli occhi su di lui; la ragazza sta riorganizzando i sacchi di chicchi di caffè che avevano comprato dal fornitore.  
“Tanto non c’è nessuno qui,” si stringe nelle spalle. “Vai pure.”  
Louis le sorride mentre poggia la tazza su un piattino abbinato. Afferra il suo caffè ghiacciato con l’altra mano e si dirige cautamente verso l’angolo posteriore della sala, dove Liam siede ad un grande tavolo quadrato, ricurvo sul suo portatile e circondato da libri di testo. Il castano sorride mentre Liam si appoggia allo schienale della sedia, stringendo gli occhi e massaggiandosi le tempie.  
“Sai, ho sentito dire che la caffeina è la cura perfetta per i mal di testa da tensione provocati dagli esami,” ironizza Louis, posando cautamente la tazza gigante nello spazio vuoto accanto al portatile dell’amico.  
Gli occhi di Liam si spalancano.  
“Ooooooh,” mormora, il suo sguardo si illumina quando atterrano sul caffè. “Che cos’è?”  
“Caffè moca al caramello salato,” replica Louis. “Il tuo preferito, giusto? Non si trova sul menù in questo momento, ma l’ho reso ancora più speciale, solo per te. Ci ho anche disegnato una faccina sopra, vedi?”  
Louis ruota la tazza in modo che la faccina sorridente sia rivolta verso Liam.  
“Stai cercando di dirmi che gli esami mi uccideranno?” Chiede l’amico con un broncio esagerato, gli occhi color cioccolato brillanti. “Hai disegnato delle X al posto degli occhi!”  
“Non ho mai detto di essere un bravo artista,” sorride il castano. “Inoltre, sei rimasto seduto qui per quasi due ore, Lime. Stai iniziando ad assomigliare sempre più a questa faccina.”  
“Cristo, è passato così tanto tempo?” Esala Liam.  
“Già,” mormora Louis. “Quindi, ecco a te un trattamento super speciale. Sembrava avessi davvero bisogno di staccare la spina.”  
Liam afferra la tazza e prende un sorso del suo caffè, gemendo poi in apprezzamento.  
“Ma questo è incredibile, Lou.” Dice Liam, pulendosi il labbro superiore dalla panna montata che era rimasta lì. “Grazie mille. Non dovevi farlo.”  
“Volevo, però.” Replica Louis serio, dondolando avanti e indietro sulle punte dei piedi. “Uhm… ti dispiace se mi unisco a te per un po’? Sono appena andato in pausa.”  
“Si, si. Certo che va bene.” Dice Liam, chiudendo il suo portatile e spostandolo sul lato opposto del tavolo. “Anche io ho bisogno di fare una pausa. Ovviamente. Il mio cervello sta avendo un sovraccarico psicologico.”  
Louis allora tira fuori la sedia sulla destra di Liam e prende posto accanto a lui. Beve un sorso del suo caffè ghiacciato, masticando nervosamente la cannuccia.  
“Volevo parlarti di una cosa, in realtà.”  
“Che succede, Lou?” Gli chiede Liam mentre impila i suoi libri di testo accanto al portatile.  
“Io… ah…”  
Il giovane si ferma, prendendo un respiro profondo. Liam gli sorride teneramente, ed il suo sorriso lo calma immediatamente.  
“Volevo solo dirti che mi dispiace.”  
“Per cosa?” Gli domanda l’amico, con le sopracciglia che si corrugano in segno di confusione.  
“Beh, mi dispiace per un sacco di cose,” dice onestamente. “Mi dispiace di non averti mai propriamente ringraziato per avermi inviato quasi ogni settimana un pacco mentre ero in riabilitazione. Mi sento davvero una merda a riguardo. Mi dispiace, sono un tale stronzo.”  
“Non sei-” cerca di dire Liam, ma lui lo interrompe.  
“Lasciami finire? Per favore?”  
Liam annuisce, prendendo un sorso del suo caffè.  
“Non sai quanto abbia significato per me,” continua Louis. “Tipo… non ne hai idea, davvero. Insomma, mi facevi recapitare _Us Weekly_ , _People_ ed il mio cibo spazzatura preferito solo perché sai quanto amo queste cose. È stato davvero molto premuroso, Li. Sei sempre così premuroso e non chiedi mai nulla in cambio. E mi dispiace non averti fatto sapere quanto abbia apprezzato tutto ciò fino ad adesso.”  
“Mi hai già detto grazie prima di oggi, Lou. Lo hai fatto.”  
“Ma non abbastanza-” inizia Louis, sentendo la gola stringersi.  
“Lo facevo con piacere,” risponde Liam con tono serio, mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Louis e stringendola piano. “Non lo so… ci sentivamo così… impotenti? Come se non ci fosse nulla che potessimo fare per te. Quindi volevo solo poter fare qualcosa di speciale per te ogni settimana, solo per farti sapere che ero con te, che ero fiero di ciò che stavi facendo, sempre. E quindi ovviamente ti mandavo quelle stupide riviste ogni settimana, perché sapevo ti avrebbero reso felice, sapevo che avresti affrontato il tutto in modo più sereno. Sei mio fratello, Louis. Ed è questo che fanno i fratelli. Ti voglio bene e ti sosterrò sempre, che tu sia a chilometri di distanza o seduto qui accanto a me.”   
Le lacrime iniziano a pungere gli occhi di Louis. Deglutisce e si pizzica il ponte del naso, cercando disperatamente di non cadere a pezzi di fronte all’amico e soprattutto qui a lavoro, anche se è in pausa.  
“Anche tu sei mio fratello, Liam.” Gracchia, stringendo la mano dell’amico ancora poggiata sulla sua spalla. “Sempre.”  
“Lo so, Lou.” Sorride Liam, con un sorriso talmente ampio che fa sciogliere il cuore di Louis. “Lo so.”  
Louis fa alcuni respiri profondi per riuscire a calmarsi prima di continuare.  
“E mi… mi dispiace per quello che è successo a gennaio. Quando… quando le cose con Harry sono-”  
Liam quasi si soffoca con il caffè che stava bevendo. Il suo viso diventa di un rosso vivo mentre tossisce, ed i suoi occhi lacrimano.  
“Gesù Cristo,” esclama Louis, balzando in piedi e battendo forte sulla schiena dell’amico. “Stai bene?”  
“Sto bene, sto bene,” gracchia Liam, picchiettando con una mano sul suo petto. “Mi è solo andato di traverso il caffè.”  
“Hai bisogno di un po’ d’acqua?” Chiede Louis preoccupato, guardando il refrigeratore all’angolo opposto della caffetteria che sa che ospita acqua e succhi in bottiglia.  
Un doloroso, finale colpo di tosse fa tremare il petto dell’amico.  
“Cazzo, che male.” Ansia il ragazzo. Fa alcuni respiri profondi per riprendersi e poi guarda Louis. “Siediti, Lou. Sto bene, promesso.”  
“Sei sicuro? Posso prenderti un po’-”  
“Scusa, è solo… non ti sentivo pronunciare il nome di Harry da mesi,” confessa Liam, con la faccia ancora un po’ rosea. “E mi hai colto di sorpresa, tutto qui.”  
“Oh,” dice Louis con voce triste, abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue mani. “Giusto. Beh. Si.”  
Il castano poi alza lo sguardo e vede Liam che lo sta studiando incuriosito. Rimangono seduti in silenzio per qualche istante.  
“Comunque, come stavo dicendo. Mi dispiace per averti escluso dalla mia vita per un po’, dopo gli eventi di gennaio. Mi dispiace davvero tanto che queste cose abbiano intaccato la nostra amicizia.”  
“Louis, stiamo bene,” interviene Liam. “Lo sai questo, vero? Abbiamo risolto tutto da un po’ ormai, non devi-”  
“Sei… sei stato il mio primo amico qui, lo sai?” Louis si torce le mani e poi prende un sorso del suo caffè, bevendo rumorosamente attraverso la sua cannuccia mentre raccoglie i suoi pensieri. “Ho vinto la lotteria con te, sei stato il compagno di stanza migliore del mondo. Spero che tu sappia cosa significhi la tua amicizia per me. Sono così, così, così dispiaciuto che tu ti sia trovato nel bel mezzo di due fuochi.”  
“Ehi, ehi, niente di tutto questo.” Dice Liam con fermezza. “Mi sono messo io in mezzo, si? Ho scelto da che parte stare quando chiaramente non erano affari miei. Non è stato carino da parte mia. Tu eri ferito tanto quanto lo era lui ed io l’ho ignorato, ho tenuto le distanze da te, ti ho incolpato e non avrei dovuto, lo so. O almeno, lo so adesso. Vedevo solo una cosa, vedevo soltanto che uno dei miei migliori amici stava davvero male e tu eri quello che gli aveva causato tutto questo dolore. Non lo so… è come se avessi dimenticato che anche tu fossi – no, _sei_ – uno dei miei migliori amici.”  
“Ma sono stato un amico di merda anche io,” protesta Louis. “Mi perdoni?”  
“Beh, siamo in due,” dice Liam, sollevando la sua tazza di caffè e portandosela alle labbra. “ _Tu_ mi perdoni?”  
Si guardano l’un l’altro per qualche istante. Louis continua a masticare la sua cannuccia, un piccolo sorrisino gli arriccia le labbra; gli occhioni marroni di Liam invece, sono scintillanti mentre lo scruta da sopra l’orlo della sua tazza.  
“Siamo pari?” Chiede il castano, sollevando un sopracciglio.  
“Siamo pari.” Ripete Liam con un sorriso, allungando verso di lui il suo pugno chiuso, che Louis prontamente colpisce mentre ridono complici e si ritrovano, forse più uniti di prima. Louis è davvero felice, ed un calore immenso prende possesso del suo cuore.  
“Non che io non ami questi bellissimi e dolci momenti di affinità, perché sai che li adoro,” dice Liam dopo alcuni momenti. “Ma da dove ti è uscito fuori tutto questo? Insomma, perché proprio ora? Come ti ho detto, stiamo bene-”  
“È uno dei miei punti,” dice semplicemente Louis con una piccola alzata di spalle. “Beh… due punti in realtà. Numero otto e numero nove. Fare una lista delle persone che hai ferito ed essere disposto a rimediare e farti perdonare. Rimedia immediatamente ogni volta che è possibile… tranne quando potrebbe causare più danni e dolore.”  
“Oh,” dice Liam dolcemente.  
“Già,” mormora il giovane, sentendo le sue guance arrossarsi un po’. “È stato l’argomento principale del mio incontro di ieri. È, uhm… è un qualcosa su cui sto lavorando. Qualcosa per cui mi sento finalmente pronto. Sono stato così concentrato su me stesso, perché è quello che sentivo di dover fare, sai? Sto cercando di capire cosa cazzo voglio fare della mia vita. Ho alcune idee in testa e ne ho già discusso con il mio terapista e sono davvero entusiasta. Ma quell’incontro… mi hai fatto capire che non potrò mai veramente andare avanti fino a quando non sistemerò le cose, okay? O almeno devo cercare di provarci. E non è che io non ci abbia già pensato prima di ieri, perché l’ho fatto, ma solo… non so, è come se questa consapevolezza mi avesse colpito a pieno solo ieri. A volte il recupero è strano.”  
Liam ride dolcemente.  
“E poi sei venuto qui oggi e mi è sembrato un segno o qualcosa del genere. Era l’ora di tirar fuori le palle e scusarmi. E quindi eccomi qui. A chiedere il tuo perdono, che fortunatamente mi hai appena concesso. Ma te lo sto chiedendo di nuovo.”  
“Ti perdono,” dice l’amico solennemente. “Ovviamente ti perdono, Lou.”  
“Grazie,” risponde Louis genuinamente. “Grazie mille davvero.”  
Louis sente che il suo stomaco inizia a svolazzare. Si fa schioccare le nocche della mano e poi afferra il suo caffè, scuotendo piano il ghiaccio nella tazza di plastica e sorseggiando le ultime gocce di liquido freddo rimasto.  
“C’è, uhm… c’è ancora una cosa,” inizia Louis. “E giuro su Dio, non è l’unica ragione per la quale sono venuto qui a parlare con te. Non voglio che pensi che io sia venuto qui a corromperti con la tua bevanda preferita per avere queste informazioni, perché giuro che non è così. Prometto di no, ma-”  
“Louis,” dice Liam pazientemente. “Chiedi e basta.”  
“Come sta?” Dice quindi timidamente, torcendosi le dita delle mani. “Harry. Lui… voglio solo sapere… puoi dirmi se… se sta bene?”  
“Sta bene.” Risponde Liam sottovoce dopo un momento.  
“Davvero?” Insiste il giovane.  
Liam esita però, ed ha la fronte corrugata, come se si stesse chiedendo se dovergli dire tutto o meno.  
“Li, andiamo.” Lo sollecita piano Louis. “Per favore?”  
“I primi due mesi sono stati piuttosto brutti e negativi per lui,” dice l’amico alla fine. “Voglio dire, era tutto solo in una nuova città, e doveva completamente ricominciare da capo. Le lezioni erano difficili, era il ragazzo nuovo e non conosceva nessuno. E sai come affronta Harry questo tipo di situazioni, si chiude in sé stesso e quindi non riesce ad ambientarsi.”  
“Ha bisogno di una spalla,” sussurra Louis, con lo stomaco che si contorce a quella consapevolezza. “Qualcuno che lo faccia sentire a suo agio, qualcuno che lo tiri fuori dal suo guscio. Qualcuno che lo porti all’avventura quando le giornate sembrano non filare per il verso giusto.”  
 _Qualcuno come me._  
“Ero così preoccupato per lui, mi chiamava tutti i giorni,” continua Liam. “Di solito anche due volte al giorno. Ho fatto del mio meglio per essere lì per lui quando ne aveva bisogno, anche se non fisicamente, ma è difficile quando siete in due città diverse, sai? Tutto quello che potevo fare era ascoltarlo piangere, su tutto. Era… era davvero fottutamente solo e… completamente distrutto, aveva il cuore spezzato.”  
Louis sussulta, sentendo le lacrime pungere nei suoi occhi.  
“Lo hai chiesto tu.”  
“Lo so,” replica Louis, massaggiandosi le tempie. “Ho provato a chiamarlo, sai? Per il suo compleanno.”  
Liam allora lo guarda a bocca aperta.  
“Non me lo hai mai detto.”  
“Si, beh,” Louis scrolla le spalle. “Ha cambiato il suo numero, vero? E non volevo davvero tirar fuori l’argomento. Il messaggio era abbastanza chiaro.”  
“Gli ho detto che era una cosa stupida,” sbuffa Liam. “Così fottutamente stupida.”  
“Probabilmente è stata la cosa migliore,” ammette Louis, cercando di rimanere disinvolto nonostante senta tutti i suoi organi interi venire corrosi e fare male. “Non avevo idea di cosa dirgli, comunque. E… forse non sarebbe finita bene.”  
“Lou-”  
“Hai detto che stava bene, Liam. Questo che mi hai raccontato è tutto fuorché stare _bene_.”  
“Le cose per lui sono migliorate. È quasi come se… avesse deciso che aveva bisogno di reagire e riprendere in mano la sua vita? Si è abituato alle sue lezioni, ha fatto amicizia. E al telefono mi sembra molto più sereno ultimamente, come se fosse tornato il vecchio Harry. Io… uhm… in realtà sono andato a trovarlo durante le vacanze di Pasqua? Avevi detto che i tuoi genitori sarebbero venuti qui per il fine settimana ed io avevo promesso ad Harry che sarei andato, e quindi…”  
Louis lo guarda con sorpresa, ed una sensazione amara si fa spazio nella sua gola, risalendo come bile.  
“Mi dispiace non avertelo detto,” si scusa l’amico. “Io solo… non volevo tirare fuori l’argomento? Perché non sapevo come affrontarlo. Pensavo che avrebbe reso le cose di nuovo strane tra di noi.”  
“No, capisco,” dice il castano, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. “Capisco.”  
“Ho conosciuto tutti i suoi amici. Ti piacerebbero molto, Lou. La sua compagna di laboratorio, Jade, è praticamente la tua versione femminile. È esilarante, rumorosa e super intelligente. La sua ragazza Leigh-Anne è fantastica, davvero dolce. Mi hanno anche invitato ad uscire con loro e siamo andati insieme ad una serata per artisti emergenti dove doveva esibirsi Ed, che è un altro suo amico che fa parte della combriccola. Ti piacerebbero davvero tanto le sue canzoni, è così talentuoso. Sta insegnando ad Harry come suonare la chitarra.”  
Louis non riesce ad evitare il caldo lampo di gelosia che scorre nelle sue vene. Sa esattamente di chi sta parlando Liam, perché ha visto questo ragazzo con la chitarra ed i capelli rossi sull’Instagram di Harry.  
 _Non che lo controlli regolarmente o altro. È che non può evitare che le foto del riccio capitino nella sua home, tutto qui._  
“E Harry e Ed… loro… sono solo amici?” Chiede, facendo del suo meglio per cercare di sembrare disinvolto, ma fa una smorfia quando si rende conto di suonare abbastanza ovvio con quella domanda.  
“Solo amici,” risponde Liam, arcuando un sopracciglio con consapevolezza ed incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Louis arrossisce e si guarda le mani.  
“Penso che sia felice, Lou.” Continua poi Liam gentilmente. “Era così felice di mostrarmi Boston, di portarmi in tutti i piccoli posti che ha scoperto e di presentarmi a tutti. Si sta costruendo una vita lì. Io… io non voglio che torni tutto come prima, non voglio vederlo o sentirlo di nuovo star male, capisci?”  
“Non lo voglio nemmeno io,” concorda Louis, la voce bassa. “Affatto. Non l’ho mai voluto. Spero tu lo sappia questo.”  
Dopo ciò, cala di nuovo silenzio tra di loro, non uno di quei silenzi imbarazzanti però.  
“Lui… lui chiede mai di me?” Chiede Louis timidamente.  
Liam sospira profondamente. Louis cerca di inghiottire il nodo che si sta formando nella sua gola perché ha davvero paura di sapere la risposta a quella domanda, perché sa già che spezzerà ancora di più il suo cuore, lo ridurrà a brandelli e lui non sarà più in grado di ricomporlo.  
“Non più.”  
 _Eccola. La pugnalata finale._  
“Oh. O-o-okay.” Balbetta il giovane, il cuore che affonda e si sbriciola.  
Sapeva che sentire quelle parole lo avrebbe fatto star male, ma non si aspettava così tanto. Era come se mille lame avessero attraversato il suo corpo, facendo riaprire quelle cicatrici che credeva fossero chiuse a regola d’arte ormai. E invece no, le ferite pulsano, fanno male, sanguinano, forse più di prima. Non si abituerà mai a questo dolore, mai.  
Liam lo guarda con occhi comprensivi, con gli angoli della bocca rivolti verso il basso.  
“Ma prima lo faceva. Ogni volta che mi chiamava. Mi chiedeva come stavi, cosa stavi facendo. Diavolo, è stato lui a dirmi di tirare la testa fuori dal culo e venire alle cene della domenica. Ma poi lui ha solo… smesso di chiedere. Ed io non volevo tirar fuori l’argomento, sai? Non quando sembrava che stesse quasi sul punto-”  
“Di smettere di pensare a me,” finisce Louis, una lacrima che gli scivola lungo la guancia. “Capisco.”  
Liam si appoggia allo schienale della sedia e lo studia attentamente.  
“Ti manca,” afferma.  
“Ovviamente,” replica il giovane tranquillamente, asciugandosi la guancia. “Mi manca ogni giorno. Così tanto da sentirne ovunque la presenza.”  
“Perché non lo chiami?” Dice Liam, tirando fuori il telefono. “Ti lascio il suo numero se vuoi.”  
“Io… non penso… non sono pronto,” borbotta Louis con il cuore in gola. “No.”  
“Aiutami Louis,” dice Liam piano. “Perché sono un po’ confuso qui. Se non vuoi il numero di Harry, perché stiamo avendo questa conversazione?”  
“Volevo solo sapere se stava bene,” insiste Louis. “Questo è tutto.”  
“Manchi anche a lui, ed io lo so benissimo. Anche se non ne parla più ormai. Devi credermi. Sarebbe felice di sentirti, Louis, fidati di me.”  
“Ha cambiato il suo cazzo di numero senza dirmelo, Li.”  
“Mi sembra una scusa pessima questa. Hai davvero intenzione di lasciare che questo piccolo, insignificante dettaglio ti fermi dal volere ciò che vuoi di più? Questo non è il Louis che conosco.”  
Louis non sa cosa dire a quel punto.  
“Che mi dici dei tuoi punti, Lou?” Chiede Liam, sporgendosi in avanti per guardarlo meglio. “Se c’è qualcuno a cui devi chiedere scusa e con cui devi sistemare le cose, quello è Harry.”  
“Lo so, ma-”  
“Ma cosa?”  
Louis sente la voce di James rimbombare nella sua testa. Non ricorda molto di quei giorni in cui è stato in disintossicazione, se deve essere sincero, ma ricorda queste parole come se fosse ieri, come se si fossero scolpite nel suo cervello anche durante quel periodo buio.  
 _Quello di cui hai bisogno è assumerti la responsabilità delle scelte che hai fatto, Louis. Quello di cui hai bisogno è smettere di essere così egoista. Penserai mai a cosa è meglio per Harry di pensare sempre a cosa è meglio per te?_  
Louis fa un respiro profondo e si passa le mani sul viso, sentendo mille emozioni sconquassare il suo corpo.  
“Punto numero nove: rimedia immediatamente ogni volta che è possibile, tranne quando potrebbe causare più danni e dolore,” recita, guardando Liam direttamente negli occhi, sperando possa capire cosa voglia dire con quelle parole.  
“Louis, non puoi assolutamente pensare che-”  
“Non posso? Voglio dire, hai praticamente detto che Harry era a pezzi pochi mesi fa, ed ora non lo è più. È felice. Sta andando avanti. Non voglio rovinare nulla.”  
Perché è così. Amore alla fine significa anche questo, significa mettere la felicità dell’altra persona prima della tua, significa soffrire il doppio soltanto per vedere l’altra persona felice, significa rinunciare a tutto pur di veder stare bene l’altro. E lui vuole fare questo, non rovinerà la felicità di Harry, non lo farà star di nuovo male.  
Liam scuote la testa furiosamente.  
“Non è questo che intendevo e tu lo sai.”  
“Non posso ferirlo di nuovo. Non lo farò. Mi sento come se chiamarlo sarebbe egoista da parte mia. Voglio dire, lo chiamerei davvero per sistemare le cose? O lo chiamerei solo per sentire la sua voce e sapere che sta bene? Non posso chiamarlo finché non sarò sicuro di me.”  
“E perché non puoi chiamarlo per fare entrambe le cose?”  
“Devo pensare a lui e a ciò di cui ha bisogno,” dice Louis con tono risoluto.  
“Ha bisogno di te. Ti ama. Lo ha sempre fatto. E tu ami lui. Quindi qual è il problema qui?”  
Louis si morde il labbro inferiore.  
“Non lo so. A volte penso solo… penso che forse starà meglio senza di me, sai?”  
“Gesù Cristo,” esclama Liam. “Perché ti stai comportando come un coglione testardo?”  
Louis spalanca gli occhi sorpreso.  
“Mi stai facendo impazzire. _Entrambi_ mi state facendo impazzire. Siete infelici senza l’altro, vi mancate da morire perché ad ognuno manca una parte fondamentale di voi. Non so come cazzo vi è saltata in mente questa idea di merda che state meglio l’uno senza l’altro dopo un’amicizia lunga quindici anni che ha praticamente dato una nuova connotazione alla parola ‘migliore amico.’”  
Liam tira nuovamente fuori il suo telefono, tamburellando sullo schermo furiosamente mentre continua a parlare, e sembra ce l’abbia più con sé stesso che con Louis.  
“Sai almeno quanto siete stati _fortunati_ ad esservi trovati? Ad esservi trovati da così piccoli, ad aver trovato l’uno la casa nelle braccia dell’altro? Ad aver trovato la tua anima gemella? E invece stai buttando tutto via come se fosse nulla. Ma che diavolo? Non stai nemmeno combattendo per lui, per voi. Idiota. Idioti entrambi. Bene. Assolutamente no, sono stanco di questo. È durata abbastanza questa cosa.”  
Lancia il telefono sul tavolo e poi lo guarda, esalando soddisfatto.  
Il telefono di Louis ronza nella sua tasca. Lo afferra e lo tira fuori dalla sua tasca, guardando il messaggio da parte di Liam che gli è appena arrivato e spalanca gli occhi non appena ne legge il contenuto. Alza gli occhi sull’amico, ed è abbastanza sicuro che il colore roseo del suo viso sia sparito, lasciando spazio ad un bianco cadaverico. Il cuore prende a battere come impazzito nel suo petto.  
“Si, è il numero di Harry. Fanne ciò che vuoi. Ma credimi quando ti dico che dovresti chiamarlo. Per l’amor di Dio, chiamalo e basta.”  
Louis sente il telefono bollente nella sua mano, come se quel numero lo avesse fatto andare a fuoco.  
“Io… ci penserò.”  
“Non essere così stupido e codardo, Louis. Non sarà più difficile di quanto lo è stato con me.”  
Louis inarca un sopracciglio con un ghigno sulle labbra.  
“Okay, ho detto una cazzata. Sarà più difficile. Ma… è Harry, Lou. _Harry._ ”  
“Lo so.” Dice il castano dopo un momento. “Devi… devi lasciarmi fare le cose a modo mio, okay? Mi serve un po’ di tempo, okay? Tu non dirgli niente, per favore.”  
Liam annuisce. Louis allora lancia un’occhiata al bancone e stabilisce un contatto con Jesy. Lei picchietta sul suo orologio e gli sorride.  
“Devo tornare al lavoro,” dice Louis scusandosi. “Jesy mi ha già permesso di fare una pausa un po’ più lunga del solito. E tu invece devi tornare a studiare. Ti ho distratto già abbastanza. Hai finito il caffè? Così prendo la tazza.”  
“Lou.”  
“Ci penserò.”  
“Ti sentirai meglio se lo chiami.”  
“Per favore, non insistere Li,” sospira il giovane. “Ti ho già detto che ci penserò, va bene? Questo è tutto quello che posso fare adesso.”  
“Okay,” si arrende Liam. “Scusami.”  
“Ehi… sei impegnato sabato pomeriggio?” Chiede Louis.  
“No,” risponde l’amico. “Ho solo un appuntamento con Sophia, ma di sera.”  
“Vorresti… vorresti venire ad un incontro con me?”  
Liam sembra confuso da quella proposta. “Posso… posso venire ad un incontro?”  
“Si, si. Chiunque può venire ogni volta che vuole. Ma questo… questo è speciale. Io, uhm… festeggerò i sei mesi di sobrietà.”  
“Louis! Ma è grandioso!” Esclama Liam. “Sono così orgoglioso di te. Santo cielo.”  
“Grazie.” Sorride il ragazzo, sentendo anche lui un piccolo pizzico di orgoglio prendere possesso del suo petto. Non credeva possibile sarebbe arrivato così lontano. E invece sono già sei mesi in cui il suo corpo è pulito da ogni sostanza nociva, sei mesi in cui non tocca nulla, in cui si è concentrato solo su sé stesso e sullo stare nuovamente bene, ed è dannatamente fiero di lui e di dove è arrivato. E questo lo deve soprattutto all’aiuto di James e di Zayn e Niall. “Comunque, dovrò alzarmi e raccontare la mia storia, dovrò proprio salire su un palco con un microfono e tutto e sono davvero fottutamente nervoso a riguardo e mi piacerebbe tanto che tu venissi.”  
“Davvero?”  
“Voglio dire, si. Come ho detto, tu sei importante per me. E voglio che tutte le persone più importanti siano lì.”  
“Ne sarei onorato.” Dice Liam serio. “Grazie per avermelo chiesto.”  
“Ti scriverò i dettagli più tardi allora,” dice Louis, mentre afferra la tazza vuota di Liam. “Uhm… grazie per questa chiacchierata. Ora torno al lavoro!”  
“Devo confessarti che tu ed Harry mi state aiutando molto per il mio esame di psicologia, di sicuro spaccherò di brutto.” Gli urla dietro Liam con un sorrisetto.  
Louis mette una mano dietro la sua schiena e gli allunga il dito medio mentre va via, scuotendo la testa. Si dirige dietro il bancone, poggiando la tazza sporca di Liam nel lavandino mentre butta la sua nel cestino. La campanella sulla porta tintinna mentre una sfilza di ragazze della confraternita entrano nella caffetteria.  
“Giusto in tempo,” mormora Jesy, lanciando a Louis un sorrisino. “Ci pensi tu?”  
“Si, si, faccio io.” Dice Louis, avvicinandosi al registratore di cassa e rivolgendo un sorriso gentile alla ragazza di fronte a lui. “Cosa posso fare per te oggi?”  
  
  
  
  
  
 

********

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il telefono di Louis sembra pesare diecimila tonnellate, sembra star bruciando talmente tanto da creare un buco nella sua tasca quando esce da lavoro poche ore dopo. Comincia a dirigersi verso casa, ma quando raggiunge il bivio che avrebbe portato al suo appartamento, si ritrova a guidare nella direzione opposta, dirigendosi invece verso il centro della città. Tamburella le dita nervosamente sul volante mentre si ferma ad un semaforo rosso, tentato di fare dietro front e tornare a casa, ma prende un respiro profondo e continua a guidare una volta che la luce diventa verde. Accende poi la radio per cercare di non rimanere solo con i suoi pensieri, mentre cresce il suo senso di determinazione. Un paio di minuti dopo, si ritrova di fronte ad un grandissimo centro commerciale e parcheggia in un posto proprio di fronte alla paninoteca collocata a fianco al salone di Zayn. Lancia un’occhiata alla grossa insegna e sorride.  
Ancora stenta a crederci che Zayn alla fine sia riuscito nel suo intento.  
Spegnendo il motore, Louis si sporge verso il vano portaoggetti e lo apre, tirandosi fuori da esso un pacchetto di sigarette che aveva lì per le emergenze ed un accendino. Ne tira fuori una, infila il pacchetto in tasca e poi scende dall’auto.  
Giura che da domani cercherà di smettere di fumare. Da domani, si.  
Sta ripetendo quella frase da più di un mese ormai.  
Appoggiandosi alla macchina, accende la sigaretta e se la porta alle labbra mentre stringe ancora di più la sua leggera giacca di jeans attorno al suo corpo, dal momento che l’aria primaverile quel giorno è piacevolmente fresca. Prende un tiro profondo ed espira lentamente, sentendo il suo corpo rilassarsi leggermente mentre il fumo gli inonda i polmoni. Tira fuori il telefono dalla tasca, scorrendo tra i suoi messaggi. Il messaggio di Liam è il primo, la stringa di numeri non familiari cattura immediatamente i suoi occhi, facendogli perdere un battito. Non ha ancora salvato il numero tra i suoi contatti, troppo spaventato dal fatto che avrebbe di sicuro fatto partire accidentalmente la chiamata prima ancora che sia pronto. Bloccando il telefono con un sospiro, se lo rimette in tasca, prendendo un ultimo tiro dalla sigaretta e allontanandola poi dalla sua bocca.  
“È già abbastanza,” mormora tra sé e sé, spegnendo la sigaretta nell’apposita ceneriera proprio fuori dal salone. Spalanca poi la porta, ed il campanello posto al di sopra di essa risuona in tutto il negozio per annunciare il suo arrivo. La sorella di Zayn, Doniya, alza lo sguardo dalla sua postazione, e da ciò che Louis può notare la ragazza si trova nel bel mezzo di una manicure.  
“Ehi, Louis,” cinguetta, con un sorriso radioso che sboccia sul suo bel viso a forma di cuore. “Come stai?”  
“Bene, bene.” Risponde, restituendole il sorriso. “Zee è ancora qui?”  
“Si,” dice lei, facendo un cenno con la testa verso il retro del magazzino. “È andato sul retro per prendere uno shampoo ma probabilmente si è fermato anche a fumare. Dovrebbe tornare a momenti, comunque.”  
“Grazie,” dice Louis, avvicinandosi al mini-frigo posto nella sala d’aspetto ed afferrando una bottiglina d’acqua.  
Lei gli rivolge un altro dolce sorriso e poi ritorna a prestare attenzione alla sua cliente. Prendendo un sorso della sua acqua, Louis inizia ad ispezionare la loro parete piena di prodotti, prendendo una bottiglia ciascuna del suo shampoo e balsamo preferito al cocco dagli scaffali bianchi e posizionandole poi sul banco cassa. I suoi occhi vagano poi per tutto il negozio, ed il suo petto si gonfia di orgoglio. È già stato qui diverse volte naturalmente, a partire dalla piccola festa organizzata dai genitori di Zayn per l’inaugurazione del negozio a serate come questa, in cui viene qui per passare un po’ di tempo con il suo amico dopo il lavoro, ma ogni volta che entra qui rimane impressionato da ciò che Zayn e Doniya hanno costruito. È così fottutamente orgoglioso di loro.  
Il salone si trova sul lato del centro commerciale e non è grandissimo. È una stanza lunga e stretta con due postazioni stilistiche, due lavandini, due caschi asciugacapelli e due postazioni per fare manicure e pedicure. La parete di fondo dove sono i lavandini è dipinta di un viola brillante (“Il viola come quello di Monica” aveva detto Niall quando lo aveva visto), mentre le altre due pareti sono di un delicato coloro tortora. La parte anteriore del salone ha finestre che vanno dal pavimento al soffitto, ed il sole del tardo pomeriggio si riversa nello spazio, scintillando sulle piastrelle grigie ed illuminando di arancione ed oro ogni cosa. Tutti i mobili invece sono di un bianco splendente, e le sedie invece di un viola tenue che si abbinano al muro. Louis può vedere Zayn in ogni più piccolo dettaglio di quel salone, dalle luci cromatiche appese al soffitto alle eleganti fotografie in bianco e nero appese alle pareti. Una musica dolce risuona dagli altoparlanti installati negli angoli. La stanza è semplice ed ariosa, l’effetto generale è incredibilmente rilassante, così tanto che Louis sente già la tensione abbandonare il suo corpo.  
Vede poi Zayn arrivare dal corridoio che lui sa che conduce al magazzino e all’ufficio sul retro. Sta fischiettando allegramente ed ha tra le mani diverse bottiglie di shampoo. Ne poggia due accanto ai lavandini, poi finalmente si gira e vede Louis, ed un sorriso sorpreso prende possesso del suo viso.  
“Ehi, Lou.” Dice caldamente, avvicinandosi per stringerlo in un dolce abbraccio prima di dirigersi verso la parete dei prodotti, posizionando il resto delle bottiglie sugli scaffali, allineandole con attenzione ed assicurandosi che tutte le etichette siano rivolte verso la direzione corretta. “Come va?” Chiede da sopra la sua spalla. “Vogliamo ordinare la cena o qualcosa del genere? Tra un po’ chiudiamo, sto aspettando che Doniya finisca con la sua ultima cliente.”  
“Si, si, la cena sembra grandiosa,” replica Louis. “Speravo davvero tu potessi tagliare i miei capelli però, se non ti dispiace?” Passa una mano tra la sua frangia arruffata. “Stanno diventando di nuovo troppo lunghi.”  
“È vero,” dice il moro, studiandolo con uno sguardo attento. “Beh, non possiamo mica rischiare che tu non appaia al tuo meglio per sabato, vero? Vieni con me.”  
Louis emette un piccolo grido di gioia e si libera della giacca, appendendola ad uno dei ganci cromati sul muro prima di seguire il moro verso uno dei lavandini. Si siede sulla morbida poltrona di pelle, inclina la schiena all’indietro ed appoggia il collo nel piccolo incavo imbottito del lavandino.  
“Stai bene?” Chiede Zayn mentre accende l’acqua, regolando i rubinetti così da poter trovare la giusta temperatura. “Hai bisogno di spostarti un po’ più indietro?”  
“No,” dice Louis, beandosi del conforto della poltrona. “Sono comodo.”  
“Certamente questo batte la prima volta in cui ti ho tagliato i capelli, vero?”  
“Non lo so,” replica il giovane con un sorrisino. “Ricorderò quel giorno sempre con affetto. Noi tre affollati in quel bagno, tu al lavandino, io goffamente seduto sulla mia sedia che avevamo poggiato precariamente contro di esso, con solo un asciugamano sotto il collo; Niall con una maschera sul viso, seduto al bordo della vasca da bagno che suonava alcune canzoni con la sua chitarra mentre mangiava tutti i miei biscotti. Questo? Questo è troppo lussuoso per me. Come potrebbe venirmi un torcicollo con tutta questa imbottitura?” Lo prende in giro Louis, ricordando che il giorno dopo aver tagliato i capelli a Cedar si era svegliato con un torcicollo tremendo ed aveva passato la giornata ad insultare Zayn, che d’altro canto si difendeva dicendo che era stato lui a volerlo e che quindi ora doveva subirne le conseguenze. Beh, aveva ragione, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso.  
Zayn a quel punto lo schizza con dell’acqua.  
“Scusami,” grida il ragazzo, offeso. “Questo non è un comportamento professionale, signor Malik. È così che tratti tutti i tuoi clienti?”  
“Solo i miei preferiti,” scherza il moro mentre bagna dolcemente i capelli di Louis. “La temperatura va bene?”  
“Perfetta.” Sospira felice il giovane, allungano un po’ il collo per andare incontro al tocco magico di Zayn e chiudendo gli occhi, rilassando le membra.  
Zayn canticchia, tirando indietro i suoi capelli e massaggiando piano il cuoio capelluto. Cadono in un confortevole silenzio per qualche istante mentre l’amico lavora lo shampoo tra le ciocche dei suoi capelli. Louis sorride ed inala il familiare profumo di cocco che ormai è diventato il suo preferito. In quel momento suona la campanella al di sopra della porta, segno che la cliente di cui si stava occupando Doniya è andata via, e Zayn sospira soddisfatto, rilassando le spalle.  
“Com’è andata la tua giornata?” Chiede poi Louis, alzando gli occhi all’insù per guardarlo.  
“Molto bene,” risponde il moro. “Impegnativa. Ho avuto un appuntamento dopo l’altro oggi, senza neanche un minuto di pausa. Non sono ancora abituato a stare in piedi tutto il giorno, quindi sono abbastanza stanco.”  
“Grazie per quello che stai facendo allora,” dice Louis con un tono di apprezzamento. “Prenderò un appuntamento la prossima volta. Mi dispiace aver reso la tua giornata ancora più lunga.”  
Zayn gli tira delicatamente le estremità dei capelli in tutta risposta.  
“Sai che non mi dispiace, Lou. È una stanchezza buona. Significa che stiamo andando bene, sai? Doniya è stata incredibile. Ha organizzato il piano finanziario tutta da sola e si è fatta in quattro per far conoscere i nostri nomi. Probabilmente avremmo chiuso nel giro di una settimana se non fosse stato per lei, sempre se fossimo riusciti ad aprire. La mia sorellona è un genio.”  
“Me lo dicono in molti,” cinguetta la ragazza in questione, camminando verso di loro. “E non sottovalutarti, fratellino. Il tuo talento ormai è di dominio pubblico, parecchi clienti torneranno solo per te.”  
Zayn arrossisce, mordendo un sorriso.  
“Sto per uscire, comunque.” Continua Doniya, dando una pacca sulla schiena del fratello, poi preme un dolce bacio sulla sua guancia e gli scompiglia i capelli. “Devo incontrarmi con le ragazze per cena tra mezz’ora. Puoi chiudere tu, per favore?”  
“Si, certo,” annuisce Zayn. “Vai pure e divertiti. Mi prenderò cura io di tutto.”  
“Ci vediamo più tardi allora,” dice la ragazza. “Ciao Louis!”  
“Ciao Doni! Passa una bella serata.”  
La porta suona, segnalando la sua uscita dal negozio.  
“Ha ragione comunque, lo sai?” Dice Louis dopo un momento. “Sono così orgoglioso di te, Zee. Hai lavorato così duramente.”  
“È una strana sensazione, quasi schiacciante.” Dice Zayn sottovoce, mentre inizia a sciacquare via la schiuma dai suoi capelli. “Non è il lavoro che mi sfinisce, ma è la costante interazione sociale con gli estranei? Insomma, mi conosci, sai come sono fatto. Ed ogni tanto devo… fermarmi e fare qualcosa per me in modo da da potermi ricaricare, da poter sgombrare un po’ la testa e non lasciarmi assorbire completamente da tutto questo. Anche se è solo per un’ora, come andare ad un incontro pomeridiano o fare una passeggiata da solo o quando Liam mi porta il pranzo il martedì.”  
“Come quando Liam fa cosa adesso?” Esclama Louis. Inizia a mettersi seduto per poter guardare così meglio l’amico, ma viene fermato da una mano ferma sulla sua spalla.  
“Vuoi che ti vada a finire il sapone negli occhi?”  
“Da quando voi due vi frequentate ed uscite senza di me?” Il giovane fa il broncio, sistemandosi di nuovo per bene.  
“Beh, non sai tutto di me Lewis,” dice il moro gentilmente, con un piccolo ghigno sulle labbra mentre lava via il resto della schiuma. “E sai, _ho_ altri amici.”  
“Da quanto dura questa cosa?”  
“Liam è venuto qui nella settimana in cui abbiamo aperto,” dice Zayn, afferrando il balsamo. “Quindi… da sei settimane? Ha comprato un buono regalo per la sua ragazza e abbiamo finito col prendere un caffè insieme.”  
“Quindi hai tradito me _e_ la mia caffetteria.”  
“Sei ancora il mio preferito, tesoro.”  
“Non ti farebbe male dirlo una volta ogni tanto,” borbotta Louis, scherzando. “E quindi? Com’è che siete finiti poi a pranzare insieme ogni martedì?”  
“Quando siamo andati a prendere il caffè, gli ho detto che con tutte le cose che avevo da fare per il negozio e l’apertura, la maggior parte delle volte dimenticavo di mangiare,” spiega Zayn con una piccola alzata di spalle. “E, qualche giorno dopo, si è presentato qui con dei panini e siamo andati sul retro a mangiare e… siamo rimasti lì per un’ora. Ed è quindi diventata una consuetudine. È un bravo ragazzo.”  
Louis sorride, un senso di felicità gorgoglia nel suo petto nonostante le sue drammatiche proteste. Quei due non erano di certo partiti con il piede giusto, e sapere che ora passano addirittura del tempo insieme da soli non può che fargli piacere.  
“Ehi Zee, sai che sto solo scherzando vero?” Dice infatti dopo un momento, desideroso di spiegarsi. “Sono… davvero felice del fatto che voi ragazzi siate diventati amici. Soprattutto dal momento che avete avuto un primo incontro non proprio roseo.”  
“Si, beh,” dice semplicemente Zayn. “L’ho giudicato male.”  
Zayn poi spegne l’acqua ed inizia a tamponare piano i capelli di Louis con un asciugamano per togliere l’acqua in eccesso.  
“Inoltre,” continua. “Non puoi portargli rancore per troppo tempo. Sarebbe un po’ come portare rancore ad un cucciolo, capisci?”  
Louis ride mentre si mette di nuovo in posizione eretta sulla poltrona.  
“Sono gli occhi, non è vero? Sembrano quelli di un piccolo golden retriever.”  
“Sicuramente sono gli occhi,” concorda il moro, continuando a strofinare l’asciugamano sulla sua testa. Lancia poi l’asciugamano in un cesto e spinge la sua spalla. “Dai, vieni.”  
Louis segue Zayn fino alla sua postazione da parrucchiere e prende posto su una delle comode sedie di fronte all’enorme specchio. Il moro poi gli avvolge un camice intorno al corpo, allacciandolo al collo.  
“Vuoi lo stesso taglio della scorsa volta?” Domanda l’amico, incastrando le dita tra i capelli umidi di Louis.  
“Si,” risponde lui. “Perché cambiare la perfezione?”  
Zayn sogghigna ed afferra le sue forbici, mettendosi in piedi dietro di Louis e aggiustandogli la testa in modo che sia ben centrale, poi misura la lunghezza dei suoi capelli con le dita. Li afferra e comincia a tagliare i lati mentre Louis fa un respiro profondo, cercando di non agitarsi sulla sedia.  
“A proposito di Liam,” dice il più casualmente possibile, schiarendosi la voce. “È venuto in caffetteria oggi e noi… uhm… abbiamo fatto una lunga chiacchierata.”  
“Oh, sì?” Mormora Zayn, inarcando un sopracciglio ed incontrando i suoi occhi nello specchio.  
“Solo… l’incontro che abbiamo avuto ieri mi ha davvero colpito nel profondo, si? Mi ha aperto gli occhi, ed ho capito che avevo un sacco di cose da confessargli, di cui scusarmi. Come il fatto che io lo abbia dato per scontato. Il nostro litigio a gennaio e come io abbia lasciato che tutto quello che è successo influenzasse la nostra amicizia. Questo tipo di cose. Quindi io… ho chiesto il suo perdono. È divertente perché lui mi ha perdonato molto tempo fa, sai? Ma allo stesso tempo è stato bello… sai… dirlo. E sentirlo dire da lui.”  
“È grandioso, Lou,” mormora Zayn. “È un passo davvero importante. Buon per te.”  
“E abbiamo parlato anche di Harry.” Dice Louis velocemente.  
“Davvero?” Chiede Zayn con cautela, il suo viso è una maschera di neutralità. Sa quanto sia difficile per lui parlare di Harry.  
“Beh sai… Liam ormai è il mio unico legame con lui. Ed io solo… volevo soltanto sapere come stava. Se stava bene.”  
“E?”  
Zayn preme delicatamente la testa di Louis verso il basso, ed il suo mento preme piano contro il suo petto mentre il moro inizia a lavorare sul retro dei suoi capelli. Il giovane sospira, un po’ più che sollevato del fatto che potesse parlare di questa cosa senza fissare gli occhi di Zayn attraverso lo specchio.  
“Ha detto… ha detto che se la sta cavando bene. Che le cose per lui all’inizio stavano andando davvero male, ma che adesso sta bene.  In realtà è andato anche a trovarlo per Pasqua. Ha incontrato i suoi nuovi amici e tutto il resto. Quindi lui è… è felice. Il che è grandioso. Merita di essere felice.”  
Zayn annuisce in accordo.  
“E poi Liam mi ha chiesto se avessi bisogno del nuovo numero di Harry. Ha detto che, poiché stavo cercando di rimediare a tutti i miei errori, probabilmente ne avrei avuto bisogno, giusto? Perché se c’è qualcuno a cui devo chiedere scusa e con cui devo rimediare tutto, quello è Harry. Quindi si è offerto di darmi il suo numero così… come se fosse facile. Ed io… diciamo che ho perso le staffe, perché non voglio di certo rovinare la vita di Harry ora che è felice, ora che è riuscito finalmente a trovare una stabilità. Quando ho detto queste cose Liam è completamente impazzito. Sembrava stesse parlando a sé stesso più che a me, dicendo che lo stavamo facendo impazzire e tante altre cose. Mi ha mandato comunque il numero tramite messaggio. Quindi, si. Ho il numero di Harry ora. Ce l’ho da ore ormai. È lì nel mio telefono e non ho la benché minima idea di cosa diavolo farci. Mi sta facendo impazzire questa cosa, Zayn. Perché non è che posso semplicemente chiamarlo, capisci? Non dopo tutto questo tempo. Non è così semplice. Anzi, in realtà è davvero tutto fottutamente complicato perché sono innamorato di lui. Sono così innamorato di lui e mi manca da morire e farei qualsiasi cosa per riaverlo indietro.”  
Le mani di Zayn si immobilizzano tra i suoi capelli. Louis si mastica il labbro inferiore mentre cala il silenzio tra di loro. Non riesce a credere di averlo appena detto ad alta voce, di averlo finalmente confessato di fronte al suo amico. È innamorato di Harry. Dio, è talmente innamorato di lui che a volte sente il cuore scoppiargli per tutto l’amore che prova per quel ragazzo, è talmente innamorato da sentire che ogni sua parte, anche la più piccola, appartiene a lui e a nessun altro. È così innamorato dei suoi meravigliosi occhi verdi, di quelle gemme preziose color smeraldo che si incastrano alla perfezione sul suo viso spigoloso e bellissimo, dei suoi ricci lunghissimi in cui lui adorava far passare le dita, boccoli perfetti che sembravano dipinti. Ogni cosa di lui in verità sembra essere stata dipinta, disegnata dalle mani del più grande artista, ogni suo dettaglio era qualcosa di mozzafiato. E gli manca, Dio se gli manca.  
Prendendo un profondo respiro, decide di alzare lo sguardo e guardare Zayn, incrociando il suo sguardo nello specchio. Sul volto dell’amico c’è un’espressione tenera, i suoi occhi brillano di compassione e comprensione.  
“Tu non… non sembri sorpreso,” dice tranquillamente. “Lo sapevi.”  
“Si,” mormora il moro. “Si, lo sapevo. Ti si leggeva in faccia che sei innamorato di Harry. Solo… non sapevo che _tu_ lo sapessi. Ce ne ha messo di tempo.”  
“Si, beh. Sono un’idiota.”  
“Ehi. Non parlare del mio migliore amico in questo modo.” Dice Zayn con fermezza, spingendo giocosamente la sua spalla prima di ruotare la sedia verso di lui in modo da potersi concentrare sulla frangia di Louis.  
“È vero però.” Replica Louis tranquillamente. “Tutti lo sapevano tranne me. Tu… Niall… Liam… Anche Nick lo sapeva. Sono così-”  
“Louis, ho delle forbici tra le mani. Non finire questa frase, non farlo. Non sei un’idiota, davvero non lo sei. Tu solo… non eri pronto. Non te ne eri reso conto ancora. Forse in cuor tuo lo sapevi, sapevi che quello che avevate tu ed Harry non era più solo semplice amicizia, perché davvero io vi ho visti insieme e… boh, sembravate gravitare l’uno attorno all’altro, come la luna ed il sole. Però non eri pronto ad accettarlo con tutto quello che ti stava succedendo.”  
Louis sospira, facendo un piccolo cenno del capo. Forse Zayn aveva ragione, forse non era ancora pronto. Zayn spazza via i capelli ormai tagliati che erano caduti sulle sue spalle. Inclinando le forbici, continua a tagliare.  
“Non me ne sono reso conto, hai ragione.” Ammette Louis tranquillamente. “Tutto questo tempo… ed io non me ne sono reso conto.”  
“Che cosa hai intenzione di fare adesso?” Chiede il moro con tono esitante dopo qualche istante.  
“Non lo so. Cosa dovrei dirgli, poi?” Louis scrolla le spalle impotente, sentendo un peso iniziare a prendere possesso del suo petto. “Ehi Haz, so che non parliamo da quasi quattro mesi ma indovina un po’? Sono innamorato di te? Sei sempre stato tu il mio unico e solo ma io ero troppo spaventato per dirlo ed ammetterlo a me stesso? Sposiamoci e viviamo felici e contenti?”  
“Beh, forse non lo direi _proprio_ in questo modo, ma-”  
“Non funziona in questo modo! Non posso-”  
“Perché no? Sii solo onesto con lui, Lou.”  
“Perché è andato avanti, Zay.” Dice ostinatamente il giovane. “Perché l’ho ferito abbastanza. Perché ora è felice ed io… io ho perso la mia occasione.”  
“Non puoi saperlo questo,” dice Zayn gentilmente. “Non saltare a conclusioni affrettate solo perché sei spaventato. Non prendere _tu_ decisioni per Harry. Non dovrebbe essere in grado di scegliere da solo?”  
Louis lo guarda a bocca aperta. Zayn sospira, lasciando cadere le sue forbici in un contenitore pieno di soluzione sterilizzante. Si appoggia contro il bancone bianco luccicante, incrociando le braccia al petto e fissandolo con uno sguardo penetrante.  
“Non pensi che Harry abbia il diritto di sapere la verità? Se le situazioni fossero invertite, tu non vorresti saperlo?”  
Louis guarda in basso, fissando il pavimento grigio ora cosparso di piccole ciocche dei suoi capelli. Schiocca le nocche da sotto il grembiule, cercando di allentare la tensione.  
“Ha cambiato il suo numero, Zee.”  
“Smettila di usare questa scusa. Gesù, Lou, devi lasciar perdere questa cosa perché adesso hai il suo nuovo numero. Chiamalo. Se sei veramente innamorato di lui, devi dirglielo.”  
Louis alza di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui, gli occhi spalancati. Gli occhi di Zayn brillano di determinazione.  
“Ma-”  
“Questa cosa non può andare avanti, Lou. Non puoi lasciare che Harry continui a pensare che tu non lo ami. Perché è questo ciò che pensa, Liam te lo ha detto ricordi? Non sei corretto nei confronti di Harry, e nemmeno nei confronti di te stesso.”  
“Ma hai detto che dovrei-”  
“So cosa ho detto. Ma tu non sei la stessa persona che eri a gennaio, Lou. Sei molto più forte adesso, e più sicuro di te e dei tuoi sentimenti.”  
“Ma i miei punti dicono-”  
“So cosa stai facendo, Louis,” lo interrompe Zayn, calmo ma deciso. “Stai cercando di seguire il tuo programma alla lettera, soprattutto il punto in cui dici di non ‘voler causare dolore o nuocere gli altri,’ e questo è ammirevole. Lo capisco. Ma ti stai nascondendo dietro questa storia perché hai paura di rimanerci male e di ferirti.”  
“E se lui dicesse di no?” Chiede Louis con una vocetta.  
“Allora almeno lo saprai,” afferma chiaramente Zayn. “Saprai che hai perso la tua occasione con lui. E sarai in grado di andare avanti. Non puoi continuare a… portarti dentro questo sentimento non-così-segreto. Non c’è niente di onorevole in questo, tesoro. Assolutamente niente. Non stai facendo nessun favore a nessuno in questo modo, stando zitto. Non supererai mai questa cosa se non fai qualcosa al riguardo. A rischio di sembrare un cazzone ma… non sei stanco?”  
Louis sente qualcosa allentarsi nel suo petto mentre le lacrime cominciano a rigare le sue guance, bagnando anche il camice.  
“Si,” dice attraverso un singhiozzo. “Si, sono stanco Zayn. Così fottutamente stanco.”  
Zayn si allontana dal bancone e si avvicina a lui, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno alle spalle. Louis si gira e lo stringe forte, sciogliendosi in quell’abbraccio reso un po’ goffo sia per la posizione in cui sono sia per il camice ancora attorno al suo corpo, ma in qualche modo è bellissimo comunque.  
“Mi manca così fottutamente tanto.”  
“Lo so, Lou.” Mormora tra i suoi capelli umidi. “Lo so.”  
“Cosa devo fare?” Piagnucola il castano sulla sua spalla. “Dimmi cosa devo fare.”  
“Beh, per prima cosa devi lasciarmi asciugare e fare la piega ai tuoi capelli,” dice Zayn, un sorriso evidente nella sua voce. Si tira indietro ed asciuga le lacrime sulle guance di Louis con il pollice. “Poi usciamo da qui e andiamo a prendere gli hamburger, okay? Giganteschi, unti e deliziosi hamburger con tutte le salse che vuoi.”  
“E patatine al formaggio?”  
“E patatine al formaggio,” concorda Zayn. “Possiamo parlare di questo ancora un po’ se vuoi, ma non faremo nulla per stasera, va bene? Non chiameremo Harry perché non è una buona idea, non quando sei così agitato.”  
Louis annuisce con gratitudine, il suo sorriso bagnato.  
“Okay,” dice, prendendo un respiro profondo. “Okay.”  
È così felice di avere un amico come Zayn nella sua vita. Davvero, davvero felice. Ed ha ragione, stasera non può chiamare Harry, non quando si sente così, come se un cortocircuito emotivo avesse preso possesso del suo corpo. Ma lo farà, deve farlo. Harry deve sapere, deve sapere che lo ama più della sua stessa vita.  
Zayn afferra una lattina di mousse per capelli e se ne schizza una piccola quantità sulla mano, passandola poi tra i capelli di Louis, le sue unghie graffiano il suo cuoio capelluto in modo confortante. Afferra poi una spazzola ed un asciugacapelli, mettendolo in azione.  
Mentre Louis osserva il riflesso di Zayn lavorare attraverso lo specchio, una sensazione di pacata certezza si insinua nel suo intestino. Prende parecchi respiri profondi, permettendo alla sensazione lo inondi. Si sente… più leggero. Forse perché ha lasciato finalmente liberi i suoi sentimenti per Harry, che erano stati rinchiusi in gabbia per tutto questo tempo.  
“Ehi, Zee?”  
Zayn spegne l’asciugacapelli, sollevando le sopracciglia.  
“Si?”  
“Grazie.”  
Il moro sorride dolcemente, gli occhi ambrati caldi.  
“Sempre, Lou. Adesso fammi finire perché sto morendo di fame. Liam non mi ha portato il pranzo oggi, ricordi?”  
Il giovane sorride ed annuisce, mentre lascia che il rumore del phon e le mani esperte del suo amico lo cullino.   
Si riprenderà Harry, questo è poco ma sicuro.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eccoci arrivate anche alla fine del diciannovesimo capitolo. Beh, finalmente Louis ha tirato fuori la testa dal sedere haahahaha, ora secondo voi cosa succederà? Cosa farà? Lo chiamerà? O farà qualcosa di più grande? Mi dispiace per chi ha trovato questi ultimi capitoli noiosi o pesanti davvero, mi dispiace tantissimo. Io quando la lessi la prima volta trovai tutto molto scorrevole ed in linea, l'autrice voleva semplicemente raccontale le loro vite separate in questi mesi, però sono gusti e vi capisco.   
Spero quest'ultimo almeno sia di vostro gradimento, un bacio.   
Sil xx  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci arrivate anche alla fine del diciannovesimo capitolo. Beh, finalmente Louis ha tirato fuori la testa dal sedere haahahaha, ora secondo voi cosa succederà? Cosa farà? Lo chiamerà? O farà qualcosa di più grande? Mi dispiace per chi ha trovato questi ultimi capitoli noiosi o pesanti davvero, mi dispiace tantissimo. Io quando la lessi la prima volta trovai tutto molto scorrevole ed in linea, l'autrice voleva semplicemente raccontale le loro vite separate in questi mesi, però sono gusti e vi capisco.   
> Spero quest'ultimo almeno sia di vostro gradimento, un bacio.   
> Sil xx


	21. Chapter 20

**Own The Scars**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Capitolo venti.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                                         **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zayn sta già aspettando sul marciapiede fuori dal suo negozio quando Louis entra nel parcheggio del centro commerciale sabato mattina. Non si preoccupa nemmeno di parcheggiare in uno spazio adeguato, si avvicina e posteggia di fronte al moro, rallentando, mentre quest’ultimo spegne la sigaretta e trotterella verso il lato passeggero, aprendo la porta ed infilandosi nell’auto.  
“Com’è andata la mattinata?” Chiede Louis mentre consegna un caffè ghiacciato a Zayn, il quale gli sorride con gratitudine.  
“È andata bene,” risponde il giovane, dopo aver ingurgitato un lungo sorso della sua bevanda. “Impegnativa, ma bene. Sono riuscito ad incastrare la maggior parte dei miei appuntamenti oggi, ho dovuto solo riprogrammarne un paio perché ero davvero troppo incasinato, così da riuscire a finire per l’una e mezza. È il gran giorno, sai?”  
Louis sorride mentre esce dal parcheggio.  
“Grazie, Zee. Significa molto per me.”  
“Non me lo sarei perso per nulla al mondo, Lou,” dice Zayn serio. “E a te? Com’è andata la mattinata?”  
“Lo stesso.” Replica il giovane. “Impegnativa. Ma ero davvero contento di lavorare invece di stare seduto a casa senza far niente ed impazzire.”  
“Sei ancora nervoso? Hai deciso poi cosa dirai?”  
“Si,” mormora il castano, ed il suo stomaco si contorce, un misto di nervosismo ed eccitazione prende possesso dei suoi organi. Beve un sorso del suo caffè ghiacciato prima di continuare. “Ho scritto tutto ieri sera dopo che te ne sei andato. Ho iniziato anche a metterlo nero su bianco su dei cartoncini ma poi mi sono ricordato di quanto odio quando la gente tira fuori quei bigliettini con discorsi di ringraziamenti già scritti quando partecipano agli Oscar, quindi ho deciso di improvvisare. Beh, non proprio improvvisare perché alcune cose le ricordo, ma… sai cosa voglio dire, no?”  
“Si, vuoi dire che hai appena paragonato l’incontro per celebrare i tuoi sei mesi di sobrietà con la serata degli Oscar,” dice Zayn con un sorriso ironico.  
“Precisamente,” risponde Louis. “Mi capisci sempre, Zay.”  
Dopo ciò, cade un confortevole silenzio tra di loro per qualche istante, Louis canticchia silenziosamente una canzone che passa alla radio mentre il moro sorseggia il suo drink.  
“Quindi,” chiede poi Zayn casualmente, facendo un cenno verso il sedile posteriore. “Mi dirai cosa devi farci con quella valigia o no?”  
“Oh, quella.” Replica Louis con un piccolo sorriso. “Vado a Boston dopo l’incontro. Quindi dovrai farti dare un passaggio a casa da Liam o Niall, se per te va bene?”  
Zayn a quel punto si gira verso di lui e lo fissa con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca aperta.  
“Tu-”  
“Vado a riprendermi Harry, si.” Finisce il giovane.  
Zayn si schiarisce la voce, appoggia la sua bevanda nel portabottiglie e tira fuori dal taschino della camicia un pacchetto di sigarette ammaccato.  
“Ti dispiace?” Chiede.  
“No, niente affatto. Vai pure.”  
Il moro abbassa il finestrino ed accende una sigaretta, prendendo un lungo tiro.  
“Sai cosa? Danne una anche a me,” gli dice Louis, spegnendo l’aria condizionata ed abbassando anche il suo finestrino.  
“Lou, non fumi da lunedì-”  
“Zee, dovrò affrontare dieci ore di viaggio per andare ad aprire il mio cuore ad un ragazzo che potrebbe non volermi più. Dammi una dannata sigaretta.”  
Il moro allora passa la sua sigaretta già accesa a Louis, il quale inspira profondamente, lasciando che la nicotina rilassi i suoi nervi. Zayn tira fuori dal pacchetto un’altra sigaretta e la accende, studiando Louis attentamente con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Il giovane sorride sereno, allungando il braccio fuori dal finestrino per far cadere la cenere dalla sigaretta, ed espira lentamente il fumo.  
“Quando hai preso questa decisione?”  
“Un paio di giorni fa.” Replica Louis.  
“Un paio di giorni fa? Siamo stati insieme la scorsa sera, Louis! E non hai minimamente pensato a, non lo so… _dirmelo_ magari?” Chiede Zayn, la sua voce rasente ed anche un po’ offesa.  
“E perdermi la faccia che avresti fatto quando te lo avrei detto oggi?” Dice Louis scherzosamente, gli occhi che guizzano rapidamente sul suo amico prima di ritornare sulla strada. “Nemmeno per sogno. Ne è valsa assolutamente la pena.”  
“Porca puttana, Lou.”  
“Si, beh. Finalmente ho capito perché non potevo chiamarlo. Non ci riuscivo perché Harry merita molto più di una semplice chiamata. Merita di sentirlo di persona, sai?”  
“Si,” dice Zayn sottovoce. “Hai ragione.”  
“Quindi ho deciso di provarci e mi sono organizzato. Ho preso alcuni giorni di permesso dalla caffetteria. Se funziona, posso restare lì con lui per qualche giorno. Se non funziona… beh, non avrò sicuramente voglia di andare a lavorare comunque, quindi io… non lo so. Non so cosa farò. Forse andrò a casa dei miei genitori a piangere sulla spalla di mia madre con il cuore spezzato. Oppure semplicemente tornerò qui e mi crogiolerò nella disperazione per una settimana.”  
Louis prende un altro tiro e butta fuori il fumo dal finestrino. Non gli piace pensare molto alla versione in cui il suo piano non funziona. Non ce la farebbe a sopportare il crollo che ne deriverà, non quando ormai ogni parte di lui appartiene ad Harry. Non quando ormai è finalmente consapevole di ciò che vuole. Vuole Harry, sempre e solo Harry, per il resto della sua vita.  
“Partirò subito dopo l’incontro, guiderò fino a mezzanotte e poi mi fermerò in qualche motel per passare la notte lì e riposarmi. Mi presenterò alla porta di casa di Harry domani mattina con caffè e ciambelle, le sue preferite. Devo prendere assolutamente il caffè. Harry adora il caffè e di sicuro mi ascolterà se mi presenterò con il suo caffè preferito.”  
“Sai almeno dove vive?”  
“Liam lo sa,” dice Louis con sicurezza prima di prendere un altro tiro di sigaretta. “Liam me lo dirà. Sarà presente anche lui oggi, quindi me lo dirà.”  
Dopo ciò, cala di nuovo silenzio tra di loro. Louis sente gli occhi di Zayn su di lui mentre prende l’ultimo tiro dalla sua sigaretta, gettandola poi fuori dalla finestra. Il giovane poi si gira verso di lui e vede che l’amico lo sta guardando con un sorriso dolce sul volto.  
“Cosa?”  
Il sorriso di Zayn si allarga.  
“Cosa?” Ripete Louis divertito.  
“Sono solo… sono davvero felice per te, Lou.”  
Louis espira rumorosamente, ed il suo cuore fa un piccolo salto.  
“Sono pazzo a fare una cosa del genere, Zayn? Sii onesto.”  
“No, non lo sei.” Risponde con voce ferma il moro.  
“Potrebbe non funzionare.”  
“Potrebbe,” concorda l’amico. “Ma sono davvero fiero di te perché hai finalmente deciso di provarci nonostante tutto. E, a meno che Harry non sia un completo idiota – ed entrambi sappiamo che non lo è – sono sicuro che funzionerà. Voi due riuscirete a farlo funzionare. Siete una sola anima divisa in due corpi diversi, siete destinati.”  
Louis fa un respiro profondo, cercando di calmare le mille e più farfalle che avevano preso possesso del suo stomaco mentre entra nel parcheggio dell’associazione locale degli alcolisti anonimi. Trova un posto proprio di fronte all’entrata e si ferma lì.  
“Facciamolo, cazzo.” Dice Louis mentre scende dalla macchina. Zayn gli sorride di rimando.  
“Non vedo la macchina di Niall,” riflette Louis, esaminando il parcheggio. “E nemmeno quella di Liam. Se arriveranno in ritardo giuro che li ucciderò. L’incontro inizia tra dieci minuti e sanno che io sarò il primo a parlare.”  
“Rilassati, Lou.” Dice Zayn gentilmente, scrivendo qualcosa sul suo telefono per poi farselo scivolare di nuovo in tasca. “Niall sta arrivando da Richmond, ricordi? È andato a trovare sua nonna. E non so cosa stia facendo Liam, ma di sicuro sarà qui a momenti. Sanno che questa è una cosa importante per te, non se la perderebbero per nulla al mondo.”  
Louis sa che Zayn ha ragione, ma questo non gli impedisce di tirare fuori il suo cellulare ed inviare a Niall un breve messaggio con scritto ‘DOVE SEI?’ con una serie di emoji di sirene lampeggianti. Ingurgita il resto del suo caffè freddo, gettando poi il contenitore nel bidone della spazzatura accanto alla porta d’entrata. Il suo telefono vibra non appena entrano.  
  
 **Calmati, Bender. Sarò lì tra cinque minuti. Promesso!!!!!!**  
  
“Niall mi ha scritto che sarà qui tra cinque minuti,” dice Louis a Zayn.  
“Visto? Te lo avevo detto.” Risponde con voce calma, aprendo la porta dell’auditorium.  
“Oh, merda.” Deglutisce Louis, entrando nella stanza affollata ed osservando con occhi spalancati il palco posto proprio al centro. “James aveva detto che ci sarebbe stato un palco, ma tipo… questo è un vero _palcoscenico,_ Zayn. Ci sono anche delle piccole scale per salirci e tutto. Ed io dovrò stare lassù tutto da solo. Non so se posso farlo, mi sento male-”  
“Starai bene, Lou,” dice Zayn, massaggiandogli piano la schiena in modo confortante per calmarlo. “Premi Oscar, ricordi? Questo è il tuo grande momento.”  
“Giusto,” dice il giovane, raddrizzando la schiena. “E l’Oscar per il miglior discorso sui sei mesi di sobrietà va a… me.”  
“Basta che non ti dimentichi di ringraziare la persona più importante della tua vita,” scherza il moro mentre allunga una mano e sposta i capelli di Louis su un lato della sua fronte. “Il tuo parrucchiere.”  
Louis ride.  
“Non lo farei mai. Okay, sarà meglio che vada da James adesso.” Dice Louis, facendo un respiro profondo e facendo schioccare le nocche. È una brutta abitudine, lo sa benissimo, ma non può farne a meno quando si sente così nervoso. È come un antistress per lui. Si libera della giacca nera di jeans e la porge a Zayn. “Tienimi un posto per dopo?”  
“Dove vuoi che ci sediamo?” Chiede Zayn, afferrando la giacca e poggiandosela su un braccio.  
“Non in prima fila,” risponde immediatamente il giovane, aggiustandosi il colletto della sua maglietta rossa. “Ma comunque abbastanza vicini alla prima fila?”  
“Quindi? Terza? Quarta fila?”  
“Quarta fila. Perfetto. Sei il migliore.” Dice Louis, alzando il pollice in sua direzione mentre si dirige dall’altro lato della sala, dove ha visto James e Steve in piedi vicino ai gradini che portano al palcoscenico.  
“Louis!” Dice James gioviale, dandogli una pacca sulla schiena. “Ce l’hai fatta.”  
“Certo che ce l’ho fatta,” dice Louis, abbracciando poi strettamente Steve.  
“Congratulazioni, fratello.” Mormora Steve contro il suo collo. “Sono così orgoglioso di te.”  
“Grazie,” mormora il giovane. “Non ce l’avrei fatta senza di te.”  
Louis si stacca dall’abbraccio di Steve e poi posa gli occhi su James, che lo sta guardando con un ghigno divertito sul volto.  
“Pensavi davvero che non mi sarei presentato? Dopo tutto questo tempo in cui ci conosciamo? Mi ferisci, James.”  
“Non lo so, Louis,” ride James, picchiettando scherzosamente sul quadrante del suo orologio. “Considerando l’ora, direi che era pur lecito da parte mia preoccuparmi.”  
“Sai che mi piacciono gli effetti sorpresa e le entrate drammatiche.” Dice Louis con tono altezzoso.  
Un urlo proviene dal retro dell’auditorium.  
“Bender!”  
Louis si gira e vede Niall in piedi davanti alle porte. I loro occhi si incrociano in un nanosecondo ed il biondo solleva un braccio in aria, salutandolo. Louis ride.  
“Te l’ho detto che ce l’avrei fatta!” Urla ancora Niall con una risatina. “Buona fortuna!”  
Niall a quel punto si dirige verso il piccolo bar che vende caffè e ciambelle. Louis scuote la testa, sorridendo affettuosamente.  
“A proposito di ingressi drammatici,” dice, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
Il giovane poi scruta la parte anteriore dell’auditorium che si sta riempiendo sempre più rapidamente, ed i suoi occhi si posano su Zayn, che si trova in quarta fila come aveva promesso. Sorride quando vede Liam seduto accanto a lui, le loro teste rivolte l’una verso l’altra mentre parlano di chissà cosa. Il moro poi cattura il suo sguardo e dà una piccola gomitata a Liam, il quale si gira verso di lui e lo saluta con un cenno della mano, sorridendo così ampiamente che i suoi occhi marroni quasi si increspano agli angoli. Louis lo saluta a sua volta, un senso di calore si diffonde nel suo petto. Aveva invitato anche i suoi genitori, ma purtroppo sua madre lo aveva chiamato ieri dicendogli che non ce l’avrebbero fatta perché Mark aveva l’influenza, ma gli avevano fatto un grosso in bocca al lupo.  
 _Bene, quindi sono tutti qui._  
“E’ quasi l’ora,” dice James. “Sei pronto?”  
Louis fa un respiro profondo mentre le farfalle nel suo stomaco prendono il sopravvento.  
“Si,” espira. “Sono pronto.”  
James quindi sale i gradini e va sul palco, avvicinandosi al microfono. Louis si siede in prima fila accanto a Steve, il quale stringe il suo ginocchio in modo confortante.  
“Buonasera, per favore prendete posto,” dice James. “Perché stiamo per iniziare.”  
Louis afferra saldamente la mano di Steve mentre la gente si siede ai loro posti e le chiacchiere svaniscono man mano.  
“Inizieremo, come sempre, con un minuto di silenzio per quelli che non sono con noi oggi, e a seguire ci sarà la preghiera della serenità.”  
L’auditorium cade in un profondo silenzio. Louis chiude gli occhi e respira in modo uniforme, schiarendo la mente. Può farcela, deve farcela. Deve far capire a queste persone che una via d’uscita c’è sempre, che bisogna chiedere aiuto quanto prima possibile, che bisogna agire prima che la situazione sfugga dalle nostre mani, che con la forza di volontà si arriva lontano, davvero lontano, perché lui è l’esempio e ci è riuscito. Deve far capire a tutti che c’è sempre una luce bianca in fondo a quel tunnel che vediamo nero pesto, che le cose si aggiusteranno, se noi lo permettiamo.  
Dopo un lungo momento, James parla di nuovo.  
“Possa Dio concedermi la serenità di accettare le cose che non posso cambiare, il coraggio di cambiare le cose che posso cambiare, e la saggezza per conoscere la differenza.”  
Louis mormora quelle parole insieme a lui, concentrandosi su quello che dovrà dire, così intensamente che azzera tutto ciò che ha attorno a sé mentre James continua con il preambolo che apre ogni riunione, e si focalizza sul suo respiro. Dentro e fuori, dentro e fuori.  
“… Ed ora per favore, diamo un caloroso benvenuto al nostro Louis sul palco.”  
Il pubblico inizia a battere le mani ed i suoi occhi si aprirono di scatto. Stringe la mano di Steve ancora una volta e gli sorride prima di alzarsi e camminare verso le piccole scale che portano al palco. James lo sta aspettando lì, gli occhi scintillanti e pieni di orgoglio, e Louis lo abbraccia forte. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a fare nulla senza il suo aiuto. James è stato una figura importantissima durante il suo recupero, e crede che non riuscirà mai a trovare le giuste parole per ringraziarlo come si deve. È stato molto più di un terapista, è stato un amico, un confidente, una figura indispensabile. Gli sarà eternamente grato. James ride piano mentre ondeggiano avanti e indietro, stretti l’un l’altro.  
“Congratulazioni, Louis,” dice l’uomo mentre si allontana. Infila una mano in tasca e consegna a Louis un piccolo medaglione. “Ti sei guadagnato questo.”  
“Grazie mille, James.” Sussurra Louis. “Grazie mille davvero, davvero tanto.”  
Il ragazzo guarda il medaglione tra le sue mani, mordendo un sorriso mentre passa il pollice sul numero ‘sei’ rialzato al centro, la frase ‘Sii fedele a te stesso’ è incisa invece attorno ad esso. È bellissimo.  
 _Blu.  
Il mio colore preferito. _  
James gli dà un’ultima pacca sulla schiena prima di fargli l’occhiolino e lasciare il palco, sedendosi nel posto accanto a Steve che Louis aveva appena lasciato libero. Il giovane deglutisce forte mentre si avvicina al microfono.  
“Ciao, sono Louis. Sono un tossicodipendente.”  
“Ciao, Louis.” Rispondono tutti.  
“Oggi festeggio i miei sei mesi di sobrietà.” Annuncia, sollevando il medaglione blu che ha tra le mani.  
La folla applaude, e ci sono anche dei fischi di incoraggiamento. Louis ride perché coglie subito il caratteristico grido di Niall tra gli applausi fragorosi.  
“Tecnicamente, sono quasi sette mesi che sono sobrio,” si corregge. “Ma ho scelto questo giorno per festeggiare perché sei mesi fa, grazie all’aiuto di alcune persone straordinarie, alla fine ho tirato fuori la testa dal culo e ho ammesso di avere un problema. Ho ammesso di aver bisogno di aiuto.”  
Louis si ferma quando le immagini di quel giorno lampeggiano nella sua mente. Sua madre che lanciava a terra una bottiglia dopo l’altra di pillole. Harry che strappava le loro foto a metà, i suoi singhiozzi angosciati che riecheggiavano attraverso la stanza. L’assoluto senso di disperazione che provò quando si chiuse in bagno. Zayn che lo teneva stretto tra le sue braccia sul pavimento di quel bagno mentre gli raccontava la sua storia. Niall che si intrufolava nella sua stanza e poi sul suo letto accanto a loro, esortandolo a parlare di ciò che era successo.  
Abbassa lo sguardo sul medaglione stretto nel palmo della sua mano e se lo rigira rapidamente tra le dita, sorridendo orgogliosamente tra sé e sé perché, se ripensa a quel ragazzo che era arrivato alla clinica, non si riconosce più. Perché finalmente ora sta bene, bene davvero dopo mesi di agonia, e questo grazie a lui, alla sua grande forza di volontà e grazie all’aiuto delle persone che non lo hanno abbandonato nemmeno un istante.  
 _Ho fatto così tanta strada._  
Alza poi lo sguardo sulle persone che affollano l’auditorium, sentendo le sue guance riscaldarsi immediatamente e la sua mente andare quasi completamente in cortocircuito quando nota tutti quei volti in attesa, in attesa che _lui_ continui a parlare.  
“Sono rimasto sveglio fino a tardi ieri sera per scrivere su dei cartoncini ciò che volevo dire qui oggi,” confessa. “Ma poi stamattina li ho buttati perché non volevo venire qui e semplicemente leggere. Volevo soltanto parlare, sapete? Volevo condividere la mia esperienza senza leggere discorsi già preparati. Beh, diciamo che ora sto rimpiangendo questa decisione. Se solo James avesse accolto il mio suggerimento ed avrebbe installato un piccolo gobbo elettronico ora saprei cosa dire.”  
Tutti ridono e Louis sente che la tensione nel suo petto inizia ad allentarsi pian piano.  
“E si, James,” continua il giovane ridendo, incontrando gli occhi di James seduto in prima fila. “So benissimo che sto usando l’umorismo per mascherare la tensione in questo momento perché mi sento vulnerabile. Ti ascolto durante la terapia, lo sai?”  
James ridacchia, scuotendo la testa affettuosamente.  
Louis abbassa lo sguardo sui suoi piedi per qualche istante, prima di fare un altro respiro profondo e raddrizzare le spalle.  
“Allora, come sono arrivato qui?”  
Si sposta il ciuffo morbido dalla fronte, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
“Il fatto è che… non riesco ad individuare una cosa o un evento traumatico che mi ha portato qui. Questa è stata credo la parte più frustrante di questo intero processo. È colpa di mio padre biologico che ha abbandonato me e mia madre quando ero solo un bambino e di cui non ho più notizie da allora? È colpa del mio patrigno che, anche se ora finalmente ci siamo chiariti e stiamo bene, inizialmente era emotivamente distaccato ed aveva riposto in me delle aspettative troppo alte per le quali non mi sentivo per nulla all’altezza? È colpa dei miei insegnanti che pensavano che non sarei mai arrivato da nessuna parte e che non avrei mai concluso nulla nella vita? È colpa mia per aver sempre messo la felicità degli altri prima della mia? Renderebbe le cose molto più semplici se potessi guardare indietro nella mia vita e dire ‘Si. Questo è il momento che ha cambiato tutto per me. Questo è il momento che mi ha portato a diventare un tossicodipendente, questo è il perché.’ Ma non posso farlo.”  
Louis sospira, stringendo il medaglione nel suo pugno, il metallo è caldo contro la sua epidermide.  
“Quello che posso dire con certezza però è che non mi sono mai veramente sentito abbastanza. Per nessuno. O per qualsiasi cosa. Voglio dire, quelle volte in cui ti senti dire di non essere abbastanza fanno male, ma ci vuole un po’ di tempo prima che tu inizi a crederci davvero, si? Ed io non ero, tipo, infelice, triste o paralizzato da questo dubbio su di me tutto il tempo. Il più delle volte mi sentivo felice. Era più… un qualcosa che si è accumulato nel tempo, un qualcosa che poi ho imparato a gestire. Un qualcosa che sono riuscito a nascondere davvero bene. Ho compensato tutte le mie insicurezze comportandomi sempre come la persona più rumorosa e divertente dell’intero gruppo. La persona che era sempre al centro dell’attenzione. Sono sempre stato così. Chiedete pure a qualcuno dei miei amici, loro ve lo diranno. Sono rumoroso. Con la R maiuscola.”  
“Il mio migliore amico Harry una volta mi ha descritto come ‘senza paura.’ Qualcuno che si tuffa a capofitto nelle cose, completamente senza paura, semplicemente sempre alla ricerca di avventura. Io non mi sono mai visto in quel modo però. Non ero senza paura. Anzi, in realtà avevo paura di tutto. Paura di fallire, paura di non essere all’altezza delle aspettative. Paura che la gente vedesse quanto in realtà fossi fottutamente complicato. Ma non ho mai mostrato questo mio lato. Ho ingannato tutti quanti. All’esterno sembrava che andasse tutto bene, che avessi tutto sotto controllo. Avevo un sacco di amici, avevo un ottimo fidanzato, e sarei diventato un medico. Proprio come il mio patrigno voleva. Ma all’interno…”  
Louis rimane in silenzio, le parole gli muoiono in gola. Incontra gli occhi di Steve, il quale gli fa un piccolo cenno e gli rivolge un sorriso incoraggiante.  
“All’interno,” ricomincia quindi. “Era come se fossi una bomba ad orologeria. Era solo questione di tempo prima che esplodessi e mandassi ogni cosa a pezzi, capite? E tutto è iniziato poco più di un anno fa. Ero indietro con le lezioni e con il programma delle materie. Non riuscivo a tenere il passo, non importava quanto ci provassi. Il mio patrigno allora iniziò a prendersela sempre più con me per i miei voti ed io… mi sentivo inutile, senza speranza. Sentivo che non riuscivo a fare nulla di giusto, che non ne combinavo una giusta nella vita e, cosa peggiore, mi sentivo stupido. Una volta stavo preparando un esame di metà trimestre e rimanevo sveglio la notte per studiare, lottavo per rimanere sveglio, quando un mio compagno di classe mi diede un paio di compresse di Adderall. Mi disse che mi avrebbero aiutato. Quindi le presi. E mi hanno aiutato davvero. Rimasi sveglio tutta la notte a studiare e riuscii ad ottenere una C+ a quell’esame. E quello è stato il miglior voto che ho preso in tutto il semestre.”  
“Così ho continuato a prenderle. Non pensavo che fosse un grosso problema. Le compresse di Adderall erano davvero facili da ottenere, una volta che sapevo dove trovarle. Erano davvero molto comuni nel mio campus, molti dei miei compagni di classe le prendevano. Mi dicevo quindi che andava bene, che non stavo di certo prendendo della droga illegale o altro. Le pillole mi aiutavano a concentrarmi, così iniziai a prenderle tutti i giorni. Poi iniziai a dipendere da esse solo per poter arrivare a fine giornata perché la mia concentrazione era davvero una merda quando non le prendevo.”  
“Ero davvero sollevato quando arrivò l’estate,” ammette Louis. “Almeno inizialmente lo ero. Poi ho avuto i miei voti e vidi che avevo passato tutto con la media della C. E questo non andava bene al mio patrigno e le cose tra di noi andarono davvero male. Era come se… non importava quanto cercassi di adattarmi a quella vita che Mark aveva scelto per me, non riuscivo mai a farcela. C’era sempre qualcosa che non andasse bene, trovava sempre qualcosa per cui sgridarmi. Iniziai quindi davvero ad odiarmi, sapete? Bevvi molto quell’estate. E quando tornai a scuola, scoprii che le lezioni di quel semestre erano ancora più toste ed intense. E quindi… Adderall non era più abbastanza. Smise di darmi quella sensazione che provavo inizialmente, non importava quante ne prendessi. Quindi decisi di cambiare il modo di assunzione, e… iniziai a triturare le pillole. So che non era una cosa salutare da fare, ma in quel modo mi facevano stare bene. Mi facevano sentire in grado di poter fare qualsiasi cosa, come se avessi tutto sotto controllo. E pensavo davvero di averlo.”  
“Continuavo a ripetermi che stavo bene. Negavo completamente il fatto di avere un problema serio. Harry… lui… lui mi chiedeva se andasse tutto bene ed io… gli dicevo che stavo bene, che non doveva preoccuparsi. E lui mi credeva perché non gli avevo mai mentito prima d’ora. Ma ero un buon bugiardo. Avevo già fatto molta pratica nel nascondere le cose. Lui cercava sempre e comunque di aiutarmi con la scuola, mi proponeva di studiare con lui, anche se lui è un fottuto genio ed io lo avrei soltanto rallentato. Iniziai poi anche a mentire al mio ragazzo su quanto bevessi quando uscivamo insieme. Voglio dire, sapeva che lo facessi sempre, dato che uscivamo davvero spesso. Quindi non pensava che fosse un grosso problema, ma in realtà non aveva idea di quanto alcool ingerissi in realtà. Stavo mentendo ad ogni singola persona nella mia vita. Ma soprattutto, stavo mentendo a me stesso. Pensavo ancora di poter smettere quando volevo, ma io… io non volevo farlo. Non ho mai voluto.”  
Louis si ferma. Fa scorrere le dita sulla cicatrice frastagliata sul suo braccio sinistro, tracciando piano il suo percorso. Abbassa poi lo sguardo su quel pezzo di pelle lucida, rosa, leggermente sollevata. Sta iniziando a sbiadire un po’, ma si riesce ancora a distinguere il netto contrasto con il resto del suo braccio.  
“Lo scorso ottobre, dopo una notte in cui avevo bevuto davvero come una spugna durante una serata fuori con il mio ragazzo, mi svegliai un po’ prima delle cinque del mattino perché avevo una sessione di studio con Harry per un esame di metà semestre. Mi svegliai che ero ancora ubriaco, quindi io… io ingoiai una manciata di pillole per cercare di riprendermi. Non pensai nemmeno a quante ne stavo ingerendo o a quante ne avessi ingerite già la sera prima. Notai che una delle lampadine del mio lampadario si era spenta e, nello stato in cui ero, pensavo di essere perfettamente in grado di sostituirla. Era solo una fottuta lampadina, mi arrampicavo sulla mia sedia per sostituirle ogni volta che una di esse si fulminava, sapete? Ricordo quindi di essere salito sulla sedia e di essermi messo in punta di piedi perché quello era l’unico modo che avessi per raggiungerle. Ricordo di aver rimosso la vecchia lampadina e di aver iniziato a mettere quella nuova… e poi ricordo che il mio cuore iniziò a battere all’impazzata e che la stanza iniziò a girare. Ricordo che la sedia iniziò a dondolare mentre tutto attorno a me diventava nero. L’ultima cosa che ricordo poi è essermi svegliato in un letto d’ospedale sei giorni dopo.”  
Louis fa un respiro tremolante mentre le lacrime cominciano a bagnare i suoi occhi.  
“Harry mi ha trovato quella mattina,” continua con voce rotta. “Ero svenuto e caduto dalla sedia. Mentre cadevo, ho colpito con il braccio la finestra, mandandola in frantumi. Mi sono reciso un’arteria.”  
Traccia inconsciamente, di nuovo, la linea della sua cicatrice mentre le lacrime si rovesciano.  
“Harry mi ha trovato incosciente e sdraiato in una pozza del mio stesso sangue. Sei lui… i dottori hanno detto che se fosse arrivato lì qualche minuto dopo sarei sicuramente morto. Se non avesse agito rapidamente e non avesse fatto pressione sul mio braccio… se non avesse saputo come fare un massaggio cardiaco… sarei morto. Io, uhm… sono quasi morto tra le sue braccia, in realtà. Il mio cuore si era fermato ed avevo smesso di respirare. Ma i paramedici, loro… loro mi hanno riportato indietro. Harry cercò di venire in ambulanza con me ma loro non glielo permisero. Perché non era un familiare. Il che è ridicolo perché chiunque mi conosce _sa_ che lui è… il mio tutto.”  
Louis si asciuga le guance bagnate. Guarda verso il bordo del palco, dove James ha discretamente fatto scivolare un pacco di fazzoletti. Gli sorride con gratitudine mentre si allontana dal microfono per prenderli, e ne afferra uno, soffiandosi rumorosamente il naso.  
“Non saprò mai che cosa ha provato Harry quella mattina, non saprò mai che cosa ha significato per lui quel momento, e porterò questo peso con me per il resto della mia vita. E il fatto è che, so che mi ha perdonato per questo. Me lo ha detto. Ma la verità è che solo di recente ho iniziato a perdonare me stesso. E questa è stata la vera battaglia.”  
Louis accartoccia il fazzoletto nella sua mano e poi se lo mette in tasca.  
“Penserete che con la mia quasi morte io ormai avessi toccato il fondo, che avessi capito. Invece no. Iniziai ad usare di nuovo le pillole non appena tornai a casa dall’ospedale, anche se i miei genitori mi avrebbero mandato in riabilitazione pochi giorni dopo. Mi dissi che sarei stato attento questa volta, che avevo soltanto fatto uno stupido errore. Solo una o due pillole al giorno di certo non mi avrebbero fatto male. Non quando ero solito prenderne sei al giorno. Ero fatto il giorno in cui entrai in riabilitazione. Ero in fase di negazione anche durante i giorni di disintossicazione, continuavo a dire di non essere un tossicodipendente, di avere tutto sotto controllo, anche se il mio corpo mi stava letteralmente dicendo che avevo una dipendenza fisica e che stava attraversando l’astinenza. Pensavo di poter affrontare i miei 28 giorni di riabilitazione senza fare nulla e senza dover alzare un dito e poi sarei uscito da lì e sarei andato normalmente avanti con la mia vita.”  
“Ho toccato il fondo esattamente sei mesi fa, quando James ha organizzato un piccolo incontro con i miei genitori, il mio ragazzo ed Harry. Non vi annoierò con i dettagli cruenti, ma vi basti sapere che è stato il giorno peggiore della mia vita. Ma sono davvero grato di aver avuto quell’incontro. È stato come… come guardarsi allo specchio per la prima volta e vedere quanto fossi davvero diventato autodistruttivo. Mi sono reso conto che non solo avevo ferito le persone che amavo, ma che stavo ferendo anche me stesso. Che non si trattava di migliorare soltanto per loro. La mia vita sarebbe peggiorata ancora di più se avessi continuato ad usare quelle pillole. Avevo già rischiato una volta. E non volevo di certo patire di nuovo una situazione simile. Quindi ho iniziato davvero a lavorare durante le mie sessioni di terapia. È stato ed è ancora un lavoro difficile. Ho imparato quanto incasinati fossero i miei meccanismi di difesa ed ho iniziato ad imparare a come costruirne di nuovi, più sani. Ho dato una piccola svolta alla mia vita, ho concluso la relazione con il mio ragazzo perché ho capito che quello che un tempo era divertente era diventato tossico e deleterio. Lentamente, giorno dopo giorno, ho capito che devo accettare me stesso per quello che sono, non per quello che gli altri pensano che io debba essere. Io mi ritengo abbastanza bravo proprio per come sono. E questo deve essere ciò che conta di più.”  
Louis tira su col naso e poi si schiarisce la voce.  
“Harry non è qui oggi,” dice tristemente, abbassando lo sguardo sul pavimento. “E questo è… è così fottutamente triste ed ingiusto perché dovrebbe essere qui. È colpa mia però se non c’è. Siamo stati migliori amici fin dall’età di cinque anni. Anime gemelle istantanee, sapete? Non riesco proprio a ricordare la mia vita senza di lui. Ma ora non parliamo da quasi quattro mesi. Un dato di fatto di cui sono dolorosamente consapevole ogni singolo giorno. Una settimana dopo essere uscito dalla riabilitazione, ad Harry è stato offerto un posto nel programma di selezione dell’Università di Medicina di Boston, un posto a dir poco meraviglioso perché avrebbe potuto iniziare prima a studiare medicina, che è sempre stato il suo sogno. Avevamo appena trascorso insieme quella che era stata la miglior settimana della mia vita dopo quelli che mi erano sembrati secoli, forse la più bella di sempre, e poi improvvisamente mi disse che se ne sarebbe andato.”  
“Harry… voleva che io andassi con lui. Mi ha detto che era innamorato di me ed io… sono stato colto dal panico. L’ho respinto, l’ho allontanato da me. In maniera dura anche. Era solo… era troppo per me. Sapere che era innamorato di me e che voleva stare con me… dopo tutto quello che gli avevo fatto passare, lui voleva ancora me. Ed io ero un tale casino, sapete? Non riuscivo a capire come potesse volermi, perché ho sempre pensato di non essere abbastanza per lui, di non meritare qualcuno buono come lui, qualcuno con una tale anima pura, bellissimo in ogni suo più piccolo particolare. Quindi io… io non potevo lasciarmi andare, non potevo.”  
“Avevo appena iniziato il recupero. Sapevo che dovevo principalmente concentrarmi su me stesso e migliorare. Avevo bisogno di imparare a vivere di nuovo nel mondo reale senza l’aiuto di pillole o alcool nel mio sistema. Non ero quindi capace di amare qualcun altro in quel momento. Non nel modo in cui qualcuno come Harry merita di essere amato, perché lui merita di avere qualcuno che lo tratti con gentilezza, con amore, con rispetto, qualcuno che lo metta sempre al primo posto, ha bisogno di qualcuno che lo possa aiutare a realizzare i suoi sogni e che sia in grado di proteggerlo dalle sue paure. Ha bisogno di qualcuno che lo tratti con rispetto, che ami tutto di lui, soprattutto i suoi difetti. Merita mille sorrisi negli occhi e l’amore sulle labbra, i baci più belli ed i brividi sulla pelle. Merita il meglio, ed io non potevo darglielo, quindi ho spezzato il suo cuore invece. Si è trasferito a Boston e non parliamo più da allora.”  
Louis si passa le mani tra i capelli e si sposta la frangia verso il lato, facendo un grande respiro prima di continuare.  
“Ho un sacco di rimpianti,” dice, guardandosi i piedi. “Davvero molti.”  
Si costringe ad alzare di nuovo lo sguardo.  
“Ma penso che il mio più grande rimpianto sia quello di aver lasciato andare via Harry senza dirgli quanto l’ho amato. Quanto ero _innamorato_ di lui. Perché lo ero. Ero così innamorato di lui.”  
Si ferma mentre una lacrima rotola giù lungo la sua guancia.  
“Se fosse qui adesso, gli direi che sono ancora innamorato di lui. Che non smetterò mai di amarlo. Che non voglio che passi un altro giorno pensando che non lo amo. Questo è il mio rimpianto più grande. Che gli ho lasciato pensare questo.”  
“Ho amato Harry per tutta la mia vita. Solo che non me ne sono reso conto finché non l’ho perso. Ho sempre pensato che innamorarsi sarebbe stato… non so… sentire fulmini, sentire canzoni e farfalle e le gambe molli. Non era così con Harry. Non che non mi facesse provare le farfalle nello stomaco perché Gesù… c’erano momenti in cui lui… mi mozzava letteralmente il fiato. Solo che non mi rendevo conto di cosa significasse.”  
Louis sente la sua faccia andare a fuoco mentre sbuffa una risata.  
“Con Harry, provavo un milione di piccole cose che, sommate, mi hanno fatto capire che è semplicemente l’amore della mia vita. Mi lasciava sempre rubare i suoi vestiti quando avevo freddo. Ho questa… questa enorme collezione di felpe e maglioni giganteschi che gli appartengono. Ama le tradizioni ed i compleanni. Fa i migliori biscotti con gocce di cioccolato di tutto il mondo, ma cerca sempre di farmi mangiare le verdure. Fa questa ridicola espressione da rana ogni volta che prendo l’Advil a stomaco vuoto. So esattamente come prende il suo caffè, il che è un’impresa, lasciatevelo dire, perché è il più grande snob del pianeta quando si tratta del caffè.”  
Louis si asciuga le lacrime mentre un’ondata di risate attraversa l’auditorium.  
“Ha questa grande e sonora risata, bellissima, che ti fa vibrare l’anima – ed un cuore ancora più grande. Riesce a calmarmi con un solo tocco. Ha questa tacita sicurezza che ammiro così tanto. Mi ha visto nei miei momenti peggiori ed il suo supporto nei miei confronti non è mai vacillato.”  
Louis si passa di nuovo la mano tra i capelli, arruffandoli. Fa un sorriso.  
“Lui mi rende forte,” dice semplicemente.  
“Non avrei mai pensato… non mi sarei mai _aspettato_ che l’amore mi avrebbe fatto sentire così, non mi sarei mai aspettato che l’amore sarebbe stato come tornare a casa… ma è quello che è. Harry è casa. È sempre stato la mia casa. Non so se avrò mai una seconda possibilità con lui ma… Dio, se la voglio, voglio una seconda possibilità con lui. Perché la cosa è che… ho imparato a vivere senza di lui. Ma ho anche imparato che non voglio. Questa è la differenza.”  
“Ascoltate, so che ho ancora molto su cui lavorare. E forse dovrò farlo per sempre. Il recupero non è un processo che termina così su due piedi. Devi lavorare ogni singolo giorno. Ma è per questo che è importante celebrare giornate come quella di oggi. Per vedere fino a dove sono arrivato. Non sono la stessa persona che ero sei mesi fa e questo è un qualcosa di cui devo essere orgoglioso.”  
Sorride dolcemente e regge il medaglione, il metallo blu che cattura un piccolo raggio di sole. Tira poi fuori il portafoglio e ci fa scivolare dentro il medaglione.  
“Voglio quindi solo dire grazie a tutte le persone che ho avuto al mio fianco durante tutto questo tempo. Non avrei mai potuto arrivare dove sono ora senza il vostro amore e supporto. Potrei anche provarci… ma dubito che arriverei lontano. Dire un semplice grazie non basterà mai, ma lo dirò comunque. Grazie.”  
Guarda James e Steve in prima fila, indicandoli con un breve cenno del capo. Guarda poi Zayn e Liam in quarta fila che lo stanno guardando con occhi lucidi. Esamina poi rapidamente le prime file per riuscire a trovare Niall, ma non riesce ad individuarlo. Si rimette in tasca il portafoglio, con un sorriso che gli attraversa il viso.  
“Se siete nuovi a questi incontri ed avete bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare, venite da me e portatemi ciambelle e caffè la prossima volta. In questo momento però… devo andare a riprendermi un ragazzo. Grazie mille a tutti.”  
Louis fa un passo indietro allontanandosi dal microfono, fa un grande respiro e ride. Tutti iniziano a battere le mani mentre James ritorna sul palco.  
“Grazie per aver condiviso la tua esperienza, Louis,” dice James, stringendogli forte la spalla. “Okay, voi tutti. Faremo una pausa di dieci minuti prima di immergerci nell’argomento di oggi. Ci vediamo tra un po’.”  
La gente inizia ad alzarsi, un lieve brusio inizia ad alzarsi tra la sala.  
“Devi andare a riprenderti un ragazzo, eh?” Dice James mentre scendono le scale.  
“Si,” mormora il castano, sentendo il cuore battere forte. “Dopo che l’incontro è finito, ovviamente.”  
“Non mi sarei aspettato niente di meno da te,” risponde James con un sorriso. “Vado a prendere un caffè. Tu vuoi qualcosa?”  
“No, sto bene così, grazie. Dovresti sbrigarti comunque. Sai che le ciambelle vanno a ruba. Se Niall ne ha lasciata qualcuna ovviamente.”  
James trotterella verso il piccolo bar con una risata. Louis rimane fermo sugli ultimi gradini, prendendosi un momento per scrutare la stanza alla ricerca di Niall. La folla si sposta e finalmente riesce a scorgere i capelli biondi dell’amico nell’ultima fila. Apre la bocca per chiamarlo, ma la richiude immediatamente mentre il suo cuore inizia a battere così velocemente nel suo petto che ha paura possa sfondare la sua gabbia toracica.  
Perché Niall sta parlando con Harry.  
Louis sbatte le palpebre più volte, convinto di avere una visione. Rimane immobile al suo posto, congelato, la bocca secca.  
 _Harry è qui. Oh mio Dio, Harry è qui._  
Quasi come se sentisse gli occhi di Louis su di lui, Harry si gira ed i loro occhi si incontrano di nuovo dopo quattro mesi, blu nel verde, ed al cielo era mancata così tanto la sua amata terra. Louis poi reprime un singhiozzo quando lo guarda meglio perché, Dio, Harry sta piangendo. I suoi occhi verdi sono luminosi, le sue guance sono bagnate e la punta del suo naso è rosa. I suoi capelli ricadono in boccoli sciolti che gli toccano appena le spalle, ed indossa una camicia viola sbottonata con delle stelle bianche.  
È l’uomo più bello che Louis abbia mai visto, la cosa più bella su cui abbia mai posato gli occhi.  
Louis non ha idea di quanto a lungo rimangano a fissarsi, ad assaporarsi dopo tutto questo tempo. Potrebbero essere secondi così come potrebbero essere ore. Sa solo che gli sembra che tutto il suono sia stato risucchiato da quella stanza, e l’unica cosa che riesce a sentire è il battito del suo cuore.  
 _Harry, Harry, Harry._  
Alla fine, il riccio gli sorride timidamente, alzando una mano in segno di saluto.  
“Ehi,” dice poi.  
Louis scoppia a piangere. Si preme i palmi delle mani sugli occhi, sopraffatto dalla felicità e dal puro senso di sollievo che ha assalito il suo corpo. Sfregandosi le mani sul viso, scruta Harry attraverso le dita. Il giovane lo sta ancora fissando, una minuscola grinza si forma tra le sue sopracciglia, lacrime non versate gli bagnano gli occhi, quelle lacrime che si rovesciano mentre gli sorride dolcemente.  
Improvvisamente, tutti i suoni della stanza sembrano ritornare e Louis ricorda come usare le gambe. Praticamente salta giù per il resto delle scale. Non appena lui si muove, anche Harry lo fa, superando Niall in modo da poter arrivare al corridoio. Louis si fa largo tra la folla; la gente gli sorride e gli dà pacche sulla schiena mentre passa accanto a loro, offrendogli le loro congratulazioni. Lui annuisce, sorride e dice alcune parole per ringraziarli, non volendo essere scortese, ma allo stesso tempo muore dalla voglia di andare dal suo ragazzo. Mantiene gli occhi puntati su Harry, osservandolo mentre anche lui si fa spazio tra la gente per farsi strada lungo il corridoio.  
Proprio mentre stanno per incontrarsi a metà strada, Harry si incastra con la punta del suo stivale all’angolo di una sedia. Inciampa in avanti verso Louis, afferrando la sua spalla per bilanciarsi e non cadere. La mano di Louis vola subito verso la sua vita per tenerlo, e lo fissa come se ancora non potesse credere che lui sia davvero lì.  
“Oops.” Esclama il riccio.  
“Ciao.” Mormora Louis prima di inclinare il viso verso di lui, facendo scontrare le sue labbra con quelle di Harry.  
Il giovane risponde immediatamente, schiacciandolo contro il suo petto mentre avvolge le braccia intorno al suo corpo, baciandolo con fervore. Louis fa scivolare una mano nei morbidi riccioli di Harry, mentre l’altro gli stringe forte la vita, ancorandolo a sé.  
Tutto torna al proprio posto, tutti i pezzi della sua anima si ricompongono e tornano al loro posto, le labbra di Harry sono il collante.  
Un senso di calore innato si diffonde attraverso il petto di Louis mentre la sua lingua preme contro le labbra morbide del riccio. Harry le apre all’istante con un leggero gemito. Tutto è un po’ disordinato, imperfetto, e forse un po’ troppo disperato, considerando dove si trovano, ma a Louis non interessa. I loro denti si scontrano leggermente mentre lacrime di felicità scorrono su entrambi i loro volti. A questo punto Louis riesce a malapena a respirare attraverso il suo naso ma non vuole smettere di baciare Harry perché, dannazione, se questo non è il bacio più meraviglioso della sua intera esistenza.  
È tornato a casa.  
Con un ultimo bacio, gentile questa volta, Louis si tira indietro. La mano che era nei capelli di Harry scivola sulla guancia del giovane, il suo pollice preme piano sul punto in cui sa che appare la fossetta. Harry gli sorride, ed eccola lì, è morbida contro il suo polpastrello, ed il suo petto si alza leggermente mentre riprende fiato.  
Louis lo guarda e davvero non si capacita di come tanta bellezza possa esistere.  
“Ciao,” ghigna il riccio, gli occhi verdi scintillanti di felicità.  
Louis preme un altro morbido bacio sulle labbra del giovane, incapace di impedirsi di farlo ora che sa che può farlo.  
“Sei qui,” sussurra, fissando il riccio.  
“Lo sono,” annuisce Harry, un’ultima lacrima che gli scivola lungo la guancia.  
“Quanto hai sentito?” Chiede Louis, facendo scorrere delicatamente il pollice sulla sua guancia per asciugare le lacrime.  
“Tutto,” risponde lui. “Ogni singola parola, Lou.”  
Il castano ride piano, affondando il viso nel collo di Harry e respirando il suo buon profumo, quel profumo che tanto gli è mancato. Preme un bacio anche lì, sentendo la pelle d’oca prendere possesso della pelle di Harry. La mano del riccio accarezza la spina dorsale di Louis, appoggiandosi poi alla base del suo collo e stringendo delicatamente quel punto.  
“Questo non è giusto, Haz,” si lamenta Louis, sorridendo mentre si raddrizza.  
“Oh, si?” Chiede il riccio, spazzando via delicatamente i capelli dagli occhi di Louis. “Perché no?”  
“Perché ti avrei fatto un discorso migliore di questo quando mi sarei presentato sulla soglia di casa tua a Boston. Avevo questo piano bellissimo che vedeva coinvolti panini e caffè per colazione. Mi hai totalmente rovinato tutto.”  
Harry scoppia a ridere, avvicinandosi a Louis e baciandogli la fronte.  
“Scusa, piccolo. Dovrai gettare via anche quei bigliettini perché sono qui.”  
“Non essere sciocco, Hazza.” Ironizza il giovane. “Non avevo preparato dei bigliettini per te. Ti avevo preparato un’intera presentazione Power Point.”  
Harry ridacchia, baciandogli le labbra. Louis sospirò contento, stringendolo forte prima di allontanarsi in modo da poterlo così guardare negli occhi. Porta un ricciolo ribelle dietro il suo orecchio e poi accarezza piano quella porzione di pelle.  
“I tuoi capelli stanno diventando così lunghi.” Mormora.  
“Ti piacciono?” Chiede Harry piano.  
“Li amo,” afferma Louis. “Ed amo te. Ti amo così tanto.”  
Il sorriso di Harry è accecante.  
“Ti amo anch’io.” Risponde il riccio, incorniciando il suo viso con le sue mani. “Così tanto.”  
Bacia Louis dolcemente. Lentamente. Perfettamente.  
“Aspetta un momento,” dice il castano improvvisamente, rompendo il bacio. “Come hai… come sei arrivato qui? Come sapevi che ci fosse questo incontro oggi?”  
“Beh,” Harry sorride, punzecchiando il suo naso. “Un cucciolo ed un folletto si sono presentati alla porta di casa mia ieri sera, insistendo sul fatto che c’era un posto in cui dovevo assolutamente essere oggi.”  
Louis allora gira la testa, individuando Liam, Zayn e Niall raggruppati insieme non molto lontani da loro, provando – e fallendo – a non rendere evidente il fatto che li stessero osservando.  
“Sei serio?”  
Harry annuisce.  
“Abbiamo guidato per tutta la notte. Ho dormito da Liam per alcune ore. Mi sono alzato, ho fatto una doccia e poi sono andato a fare colazione prima di venire qui. Apparentemente era tutto un piano molto elaborato.”  
Louis lancia un’occhiata ai suoi amici e poi di nuovo ad Harry. Preme un bacio sulla sua guancia.  
“Vieni con me,” dice, allacciando le dita con quelle del riccio, e la sensazione di sentirsi finalmente completo riempie il suo cuore.  
Si dirige verso i suoi tre migliori amici, trascinando Harry con sé. Lasciando poi andare la mano del riccio, Louis salta sulla schiena di Niall, abbracciandolo forte.  
“Andare a trovare tua nonna a Richmond un par di palle,” esclama Louis. “Sa che suo nipote è un sudicio bugiardo?”  
Niall ridacchia mentre il castano scivola dalla sua schiena.  
“Lo capirà,” dice, abbracciandolo forte. “Abbiamo fatto bene, Bender?”  
“Benissimo,” replica, lanciando un’occhiata ad Harry. “Io solo… non riesco nemmeno… come hai… grazie. Grazie mille.”  
“Per quanto mi piacerebbe prendermi tutto il merito per questo grande gesto,” sorride il biondo. “E credimi, vorrei poterlo fare. Voglio dire, ovviamente anche io ci ho messo del mio, ma… il tutto è stata un’idea di Liam. Io mi sono aggiunto dopo.”  
Louis allora guarda Liam, il quale scrolla le spalle con le guance leggermente arrossate.  
“Hai detto che volevi che tutte le persone importanti per te fossero presenti,” dice semplicemente l’amico. “E sapevo che non lo avevi ancora chiamato, quindi…”  
Louis getta le braccia intorno al collo di Liam, abbracciandolo forte.  
“Come facevi a sapere che avrei parlato anche di lui?”  
“Ero abbastanza sicuro lo avresti fatto,” conferma Liam. “Ad ogni modo, tutti abbiamo deciso che era importante che Harry fosse presente oggi.”  
“Grazie mille, Li.” Dice Louis. “Sono in debito con te, davvero.”  
Liam ride.  
“Prendetevi cura l’uno dell’altro, va bene?”  
Louis incontra gli occhi di Harry, il quale gli sorride affettuosamente.  
“Questo è il mio piano.”  
“Scusa tanto, dov’è il mio abbraccio?” Dice Zayn. “Sono io quello che è dovuto rimanere qui per distrarti negli ultimi due giorni.”  
“Tu,” lo accusa il giovane scherzosamente, puntando il dito verso di lui. “Tu sapevi tutto durante questo tempo, mi hai ascoltato parlare e parlare durante il viaggio in macchina su come avevo deciso di andare a Boston dopo l’incontro e non mi hai detto _nulla_. Come hai potuto non dirmelo?”  
“Cosa?” Sorride Zayn. “E perdermi di vedere la tua faccia quando lo avresti visto? Nemmeno tra un milione di anni. Ne è valsa assolutamente la pena.”  
“Non posso crederci,” dice Louis abbracciando Zayn e premendo un bacio sulla sua tempia. “Sei tu quello che dovrebbe avere un Oscar oggi, sul serio.”  
Louis fa un passo indietro e guarda tutta la loro piccola cerchia, sentendo un caldo senso di affetto gonfiarsi nel suo petto per i suoi amici, la sua seconda famiglia. Le mani si Harry si poggiano delicatamente sui suoi fianchi e lo tira contro il suo petto. Louis si rilassa immediatamente contro di lui, i suoi occhi si chiudono mentre il riccio preme baci delicati contro la sua tempia. Il giovane mormora contento, allacciando le dita a quelle di Harry e sentendo il cuore esplodere.  
“Oddio, cosa abbiamo fatto?” Geme Niall drammaticamente. “Erano disgustosi _prima_ , figuriamoci _adesso_.”  
Louis apre un occhio, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
“Sta’ zitto, Neil. Lasciaci godere questo momento. Ce lo siamo meritati.”  
“Si,” afferma Harry, schioccando un altro bacio sulla tempia di Louis. “Ce lo siamo meritati.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beh, lascio a voi i commenti! #OwnTheScars


	22. Chapter 21

**Own The Scars**  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Capitolo ventuno.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                                    **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando l’incontro si conclude intorno alle tre del pomeriggio, i cinque ragazzi decidono di andare al ristorante preferito di Louis per festeggiare tutti insieme con un pranzo tardivo. (“Un pranzo fin troppo tardivo”, aveva detto Niall mentre si dirigevano lì. “Sto morendo di fame.”)  
Prendono posto in un tavolo circolare nell’angolo più lontano della sala, ed Harry si siede accanto a lui, appiccicando praticamente le loro sedie. Quando i loro piatti arrivano, Louis ed Harry mangiano l’uno nel piatto dell’altro, il riccio ruba un quarto del formaggio alla griglia di Louis, mentre quest’ultimo afferra una delle sue alette di pollo. Niall sbuffa divertito mentre Louis immerge una delle patatine di Harry in una piccola ciotola di salsa ranch per poi portarsela alla bocca.  
“Sono sempre così?” Chiede il biondo, rivolgendosi a Liam.  
“Si,” risponde Liam mentre prende un boccone del suo hamburger.  
“Condividere è bello, Neil,” dice Louis, spingendo il suo piatto verso Harry per far sì che il ragazzo prenda una delle sue crocchette di patate.  
“Scusami, Bender,” risponde Niall, offeso. “Ricordo vivamente te che cercavi di pugnalarmi con le tue bacchette la scorsa settimana quando ho provato a mangiare l’ultimo gnocco fritto.”  
“Non ricordo nulla del genere, come osi calunniarmi in questo modo.” Boccheggia Louis.  
Il riccio sghignazza mentre prende un altro sorso della sua bevanda. Louis gli fa l’occhiolino, appoggiando una mano sulla sua coscia e stringendola delicatamente. Harry gli sorride, la sua fossetta intaglia un profondo cratere nella sua guancia, ed è quanto di più bello Louis abbia mai visto.  
“Disgustosi,” sbuffa affettuosamente il biondo. “Assolutamente disgustosi.”  
“Se siamo disgustosi come continui a sottolineare,” dice Harry, puntando un’aletta di pollo in direzione di Niall. “Perché hai organizzato ‘ _l’Operazione Taken: riprendiamo Harry’_ in primo luogo?”  
“Oh Haz, non farlo.” Geme Liam. “Ora lui-”  
“Non possiedo denaro,” ringhia Niall, facendo una voce più profonda ed aggiungendo un’imitazione piuttosto terribile di un marcato accento irlandese. “Però io possiedo delle capacità molto particolari, capacità che ho acquisito durante la mia lunga carriera, capacità che fanno di me un incubo per persone come voi-”  
“Ma di cosa stai parlando?” Ride Louis, il suo pollice che traccia cerchi concentrici sulla coscia di Harry. “ _Taken?_ Davvero? Cosa c’entra con la situazione? Voglio dire, avrebbe avuto senso se Harry fosse stato rapito, ma in questo contesto è davvero fuori luogo. Stai perdendo il tuo tocco, Niall.”  
“Rimangia subito quello che hai detto! C’entra e come,” insiste il biondo, riprendendo il suo normale tono di voce. “Io ho delle capacità!”  
“Ah, sì? E quali sono queste capacità speciali, allora?”  
“Aiutare il mio amico a riconquistare l’amore della sua vita, grazie tante,” dice Niall compiaciuto.  
Harry fa scivolare la sua mano su quella di Louis ancora posata sulla sua gamba, intrecciando le loro dita insieme. Louis lo guarda attraverso le ciglia ed il riccio sorride dolcemente prima di premere un bacio sulla sua tempia. È così bello, così intimo e familiare, e fa battere il suo cuore a mille. Quanto gli era mancato quel ragazzo, quanto gli erano mancati i suoi tocchi ed i suoi sguardi e tutto di lui.  
“Si, okay Niall,” sospira Louis felice. “Questo te lo concedo.”  
“Grazie,” dice Niall trionfante prima di prendere l’ultimo morso del suo cheeseburger al bacon.  
Qualche minuto dopo la cameriera arriva al loro tavolo per lasciare loro lo scontrino, e tutti e cinque afferrano i loro portafogli per pagare.  
“Mettete via i vostri soldi, ragazzi,” dice Zayn, facendo un gesto verso Louis ed Harry mentre estrae alcune banconote dal suo portafoglio. “Ci pensiamo noi.”  
“Non essere ridicolo, Zee.” Protesta Louis. “Non devi pagare per noi.”  
“Sul serio,” dice Harry, aprendo il suo portafoglio. “Tu non-”  
“Ragazzi,” dice Liam mentre posa un paio di banconote sul tavolo. “Entrambi i vostri pasti, insieme, fanno meno di venti dollari. E questo è un grande giorno. Lasciate che paghiamo per voi, davvero. Vogliamo farlo.”  
Harry e Louis si guardano, scrollando le spalle mente si sorridono dolcemente.  
“Grazie ragazzi,” dice il riccio dolcemente, facendo scivolare una mentina nella sua bocca. “La prossima volta però tocca a noi.”  
“Oh ma figuratevi, fa tutto parte dell’ _Operazione Anime Gemelle_ ,” dice Niall con orgoglio mentre aggiunge le sue banconote al piccolo mucchio e le impila ordinatamente.  
“Cosa è successo all’Operazione Taken?” Chiese Louis, sollevando le sopracciglia.  
“Quella richiedeva soltanto far salire Harry in macchina,” sorride il biondo. “Era una missione davvero molto complicata, Louis. Richiedeva più nomi. Non mettere in discussione il mio genio.”  
“Sei un idiota,” dice Louis, facendo scivolare un braccio sulla spalla di Niall mentre tutti e cinque si dirigono verso l’uscita.  
“Ed Harry è la tua anima gemella.”  
Louis lancia un’occhiata all’indietro da sopra la sua spalla per poter guardare Harry, il quale sta camminando tra Liam e Zayn e sta sorridendo per qualcosa. Ancora non riesce a credere che quel meraviglioso ragazzo ora sia qui, e sia suo. Completamente suo. Certo, hanno ancora molto di cui parlare, cose in sospeso da risolvere, ma la felicità che sta provando in questo momento non può essere paragonata a nulla che abbia mai provato fino ad ora. È come se, finalmente, Harry avesse riportato con sé quella parte del suo cuore che gli aveva strappato quando era andato via, tutti i pezzi della sua anima sono tornati al loro posto, ed è come se fosse tornato a vivere dopo mesi in cui si è limitato solamente a sopravvivere. Le nuvole che lo accompagnavano sempre sono scomparse perché Harry è il sole, il suo sole, e quando sorride il suo mondo si illumina. In questi mesi ha vissuto al buio, perché il suo sole era andato via, ma ora è tornato più splendente che mai, e non permetterà più che venga oscurato dalle nuvole.  
“Ah, mi hai beccato, Neil.” Dice Louis. “Non posso credere che sia davvero qui,” aggiunge poi dolcemente. “Non potrò mai ringraziarvi abbastanza… anche se avete rovinato il mio grande gesto.”  
Niall solletica le sue costole prima di spingere la porta per aprirla.  
“Ce lo rinfaccerai ancora per molto?”  
“Si,” dice Louis, tenendo aperta la porta per gli altri. “Per sempre, probabilmente.”  
“Okay, quindi Niall e Zayn vengono con me?” Dice Liam quando sono tutti fuori dal ristorante. Preme un piccolo tasto sul suo telecomando attaccato alla chiave per poter così sbloccare il suo SUV ed Harry apre la porta posteriore, tirando fuori un piccolo borsone. Si avvicina poi alla macchina di Louis e va verso il lato del passeggero, guardandolo in attesa. Lo stomaco di Louis si ribalta completamente.  
“Oh, quindi tu verrai con me, Styles?” Chiede innocentemente.  
“Beh, se vuoi posso sempre andare con Liam,” risponde il riccio scherzosamente, guardandolo con occhi divertiti. “Tanto c’è posto, se è questo quello che vuoi. Sono anche abbastanza sicuro che abbia un appuntamento con Sophia più tardi, quindi avrò il suo appartamento tutto per me-”  
Louis sblocca la macchina. “No, no,” dice il castano con tono deciso, gli occhi puntati in quelli di Harry. “Non sarà necessario.”  
“Va bene allora,” il riccio sorride, gettando la sua borsa sul sedile posteriore, proprio accanto alla valigia di Louis.  
“Avete finito voi due?” Chiede Niall. “Io e Zayn abbiamo organizzato una serata cinema e mi piacerebbe avere i miei abbracci prima di andare.”  
Louis ed Harry salutano ed abbracciano i tre ragazzi, Louis soprattutto li stringe forte e li ringrazia ancora per tutto ciò che hanno fatto per lui non solo oggi, ma durante tutti questi mesi, e poi si separano, entrando nelle loro rispettive auto. Liam suona il clacson due volte prima di uscire dal parcheggio. Louis fa lo stesso, poi si gira e guarda Harry, che lo sta già guardando con un sorriso enorme sul viso, e gli porge l’IPod che aveva afferrato poco prima.  
“Scegli tu qualche canzone?”  
Il sorriso del riccio si espande ancora di più quando afferra l’IPod che aveva regalato a Louis per il suo compleanno. “Lo usi?”  
“Certo che si, Haz. Lo adoro,” replica mentre fa retromarcia per uscire dal parcheggio. “Mi ci sono volute delle settimane per ascoltare tutte le canzoni.”  
“Sono contento,” dice Harry mentre scorre la miriade di playlist e ne seleziona poi una.  
Le morbide note di ‘Here Comes The Sun’ iniziano a suonare dagli altoparlanti. Harry sospirò contento, tamburellando le dita al ritmo della canzone sulla sua coscia.  
“Sai che ho imparato a suonarla alla chitarra?” Gli dice il riccio dopo qualche istante.  
“Davvero?”  
“Il mio amico Ed studia chitarra alla Berklee,” spiega il giovane. “Mi sta dando lezioni di chitarra. Questa è la prima canzone che mi ha insegnato. È piuttosto semplice perché è molto ripetitiva sai?”  
“Hai sempre voluto imparare a suonare la chitarra.”  
“Si, ma non sono ancora molto bravo,” ammette il riccio.  
“Ne dubito fortemente, Haz. Sei bravo in tutto ciò che fai.”  
“Non è vero!” Protesta Harry con una risata. “So suonare soltanto una canzone! E nemmeno così bene.”  
“Sarò io il giudice di ciò.” Dice Louis in modo definitivo. “La suonerai per me, si?”  
“Certo,” dice Harry, appoggiandosi contro lo schienale del sediolino, un piccolo sorriso sul suo bellissimo volto.  
Louis si ferma ad un semaforo. Si sporge in avanti e allunga una mano per sistemare un ricciolo dietro l’orecchio del ragazzo, accarezzandogli poi teneramente la guancia, la linea della mandibola, il mento. Harry si appoggia contro la sua mano e si lascia andare a quei tocchi dolci, chiudendo gli occhi e premendo un bacio sul suo palmo, mandandogli scariche elettriche lungo tutta la spina dorsale. Il riccio poi sbadiglia dolcemente.  
“Stanco?” Mormora Louis, il suo pollice che traccia delicatamente lo zigomo del ragazzo dagli occhi verdi.  
“Mmmm… un po’,” sussurra Harry, appoggiando una delle sue mani sulla coscia di Louis. “Sto bene però. La caffeina inizierà presto a fare effetto.”  
La luce diventa verde quando ‘Here Comes The Sun’ lascia il posto a ‘Your Song.’ Harry si gira sul suo sedile in modo da poter guardare meglio Louis, la sua mano è un peso caldo sulla sua coscia. Si sorridono a vicenda, ed Harry canta tranquillamente insieme ad Elton, la voce morbida e roca allo stesso tempo. Louis si morde il labbro inferiore e stringe le loro dita insieme, sospirando felice.  
Guidano in un silenzio confortevole dopo ciò, tenendosi per mano senza mai lasciarsi, cantando occasionalmente insieme alla musica che risuona dalla radio. Quindici minuti più tardi, Louis lascia andare la mano di Harry perché sono arrivati davanti casa sua, parcheggia al suo solito posto e spegne il motore. Si gira per guardare il riccio, sorridendo affettuosamente e sentendo il cuore scoppiargli quando vede che i suoi occhi sono chiusi e la sua bocca spalancata leggermente. Si è addormentato.  
“Hazza,” dice, facendo scorrere dolcemente il dito lungo la pendenza del naso del ragazzo. Ancora non si capacita di come questo ragazzo, questo meraviglioso angelo, la reincarnazione di tutto ciò che c’è di più bello sulla terra, possa volere lui.  “Piccolo, siamo arrivati. Svegliati.”  
Harry sbatte lentamente gli occhi e sorride dolcemente verso di lui.  
“Scusa,” risponde timidamente, stiracchiandosi languidamente.  
“Va tutto bene,” Louis ridacchia. “È stata una lunga giornata.”  
“Mi piace quando mi chiami piccolo,” dice Harry mentre le sue guance si colorano di un lieve rossore. “È davvero bello.”  
“Allora continuerò a farlo,” dice semplicemente Louis. “Piccolo.”  
Harry gli sorride, le sue fossette fanno la sua apparizione ed incidono profondi crateri sulle sue guance.  
Scendono dall’auto, afferrando le loro borse dai sedili posteriori e camminando insieme verso l’edificio di Louis, mano nella mano, ed il castano lascia andare la mano di Harry solo quando deve inserire il codice di accesso per farli entrare. Harry prende poi la valigia di Louis mentre quest’ultimo apre il portone.  
“Che gentiluomo,” sorride.  
Il riccio allora fa un piccolo inchino e ride. “È un vero piacere.”  
Quando si avvicinano alle scale, Louis sale per primo, con Harry poco dietro di lui che però rimane immobile per un attimo. Si ferma quindi anche lui, guardando dietro le sue spalle e accigliandosi leggermente.  
“Vieni?”  
“Si,” risponde Harry con un ghigno, alzando ed abbassando le sopracciglia in modo ridicolo mentre i suoi occhi lo squadrano dalla testa ai piedi. “Mi sto solo… godendo il panorama.”  
Louis arrossisce, sentendo le guance improvvisamente calde. Fa un grande respiro ed alza gli occhi al cielo, anche se il suo stomaco inizia a svolazzare nervosamente a quelle parole.  
“Sei terribile,” dice affettuosamente mentre ricomincia a salire le scale, facendo ondeggiare di proposito il sedere per il beneficio di Harry.  
Harry ridacchia dietro di lui, seguendolo su per i gradini. Louis riesce a sentire i suoi occhi puntati su di lui, il suo sguardo è come lava sul suo corpo ed i suoi neuroni vanno in cortocircuito. Intrecciano di nuovo le loro mani quando raggiungono il piano dove si trova il suo appartamento, e Louis pesca le sue chiavi dalla tasca con l’altra. Il riccio stringe piano la sua mano, sorridendogli dolcemente mentre Louis armeggia con le sue chiavi. Con dita tremanti, riesce ad infilare la chiave nella serratura ed apre la porta, spingendola ed accendendo le luci.  
“Mi dispiace, l’appartamento è un disastro,” si scusa il giovane mentre entrano dentro. “Chiaramente, non aspettavo compagnia. In realtà, non avrei nemmeno dovuto essere qui stasera. Sono rimasto sveglio la scorsa notte per lavorare al mio discorso dopo che Zayn è andato via e poi ho fatto i bagagli per-”  
“Lou, non devi scusarti,” dice Harry mentre piazza la sua borsa sulla poltrona ed inizia a togliersi gli stivali. “Inoltre, non sarebbe davvero il tuo appartamento se non fosse almeno _un po’_ in disordine. E a me va bene così, mi sento come a casa.”  
Il cuore di Louis salta di un battito quando Harry dice la parola _casa_. Perché per lui quella parola può essere associata solo ad una cosa, anzi ad una persona. Perché per lui casa non è un luogo, non è un dove, ma è un ragazzo dai capelli ricci e le fossette e gli occhi verdi più belli che abbia mai visto.  
“Si, ma comunque,” risponde, passandosi una mano tra i capelli mentre ispeziona il soggiorno. Si libera delle sue Vans, sistemandole contro il muro, poi poggia il suo telefono ed il suo portafoglio sul piccolo tavolino vicino all’entrata. “Vorrei che non fosse così disordinato.” Deglutisce forte, sentendosi improvvisamente nervoso. Si torce le mani quindi, in cerca di una sorta di sollievo. “Vuoi qualcosa da bere? Posso prepararti un po’ di caffè se ti senti ancora stanco?”  
“No, sto bene così, grazie.” Risponde il riccio con un sorriso, sistemando i suoi stivali vicino alle scarpe di Louis, allineandole.  
“Sei sicuro? Ho anche della soda. Dr. Pepper o una Coca-Cola? Oh, e c’è anche questa disgustosa aranciata che tengo soltanto perché piace molto a Niall. O magari dell’acqua?”  
Harry si avvicina a lui, appoggiando le mani sulle sue spalle in un tentativo di calmarlo. Louis deglutisce, alzando lo sguardo su di lui. Il verde dei suoi occhi è in grado di cullarlo e tranquillizzarlo in una frazione di secondo. Il riccio prende gentilmente il suo viso tra le mani, premendo un bacio leggero sulle sue labbra.  
“Lou,” sussurra, appoggiando poi la fronte contro la sua e facendo scivolare nuovamente le mani sulle sue spalle. Il suo fiato caldo colpisce il viso del castano, spedendo brividi lungo tutta la sua epidermide.  
“Scusa,” sospira, avvolgendo le braccia intorno alla vita di Harry ed appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla.  
“Per cosa?” Chiede il riccio, accarezzandogli la base del collo in modo confortante.  
“Sono… diventato nervoso all’improvviso. Non so perché. Mi dispiace.”  
“Sono solo io, Lou.”  
Louis si tira indietro, guardando Harry negli occhi ed inarcando un sopracciglio.  
“Non penso che tu sia mai stato solo ‘tu’, Haz. Non per me.”  
Harry sorride e lascia un altro bacio sulle sue labbra.  
“Vogliamo sederci? E parlare?”  
“Si,” mormora Louis. “Abbiamo molto di cui palare, non è vero?”  
Harry annuisce, ed una delle sue mani si posa alla base della sua schiena, conducendolo verso il divano. Si siedono vicini, angolati l’uno verso l’altro così da essere faccia a faccia. Louis sente di nuovo i nervi a fior di pelle, abbassa lo sguardo ed inizia a giocare con un filo che pende dal buco sul ginocchio dei jeans di Harry.  
“Ho provato a chiamarti,” ammette poi, tirando il filo.  
“Davvero?” Chiede piano il riccio, irrigidendosi leggermente. “Quando?”  
Il giovane fa un respiro profondo ed alza lo sguardo su Harry, il quale ha un’espressione addolorata sul viso. Louis allunga una mano ed accarezza il solco che si era creato tra le sue sopracciglia.  
“Al tuo compleanno.”  
“Merda,” dice Harry, passandosi una mano tra i riccioli. “Cazzo.”  
“Si, questa è stata anche la mia reazione,” dice Louis, sorridendo leggermente. “Quando ho capito che avevi cambiato il tuo numero.”  
“Louis, non sai quanto mi dispiace,” dice il riccio con fervore, ed alcune lacrime iniziano a bagnare i suoi occhi. “Cazzo. Non sapevo cosa stavo facendo. Non era un bel periodo. Insomma, era proprio dopo… tutto. Ed ero ferito ed arrabbiato e… così triste. I miei genitori mi hanno comprato un nuovo cellulare ed è… è stata una decisione molto impulsiva. Una di cui mi sono pentito subito dopo, io-”  
“No,” dice Louis amorevolmente, asciugando con delicatezza una lacrima all’angolo dell’occhio destro del riccio con il pollice. “Non devi giustificarti con me su come hai dovuto affrontare le cose, Hazza.”  
“Avevo semplicemente bisogno di un nuovo inizio,” ammette il giovane. “In quel momento, mi dissi che era per me, perché dovevo iniziare a mettere le mie radici a Boston, il che era anche vero. Ma anche perché…”  
“Lo so, piccolo.” Dice Louis, stringendo forte la sua mano. “Lo so.”  
“Ma comunque, io… cazzo. Sai, nel profondo della mia mente, mi sono sempre chiesto se magari avessi provato a chiamarmi? E lo hai fatto davvero. Cazzo.” Scava nella tasca posteriore per cercare il suo cellulare e lo tira fuori, sbloccandolo. “Ti mando il mio nuovo numero adesso, va bene? Non ho mai cancellato il tuo numero, sai? Non avrei mai potuto farlo.”  
Louis asciuga altre lacrime sulla guancia del riccio, prendendo delicatamente il telefono dalle sue mani e poggiandolo sul tavolino di fronte a loro.  
“Ho avuto il tuo numero da Liam,” dice. “Proprio questa settimana, in realtà. E poi io… ho pensato che non potevo semplicemente _chiamarti_ , capisci?”  
Harry annuisce, tirando su col naso mentre stringe la mano di Louis.  
“Non dirò che questa cosa non mi abbia ferito,” continua. “Perché lo ha fatto. Ma penso anche che sia stata una buona cosa quella di non averti parlato allora? Io… Dio, era il tuo _compleanno_ e non ne avevo mai perso uno prima d’ora, ma allo stesso tempo… non sarebbe stato giusto parlare con te in quel momento. Non quando la mia testa era ancora un fottuto casino. Ma… mi sei mancato così tanto, Haz. Così tanto.”  
“Anche tu mi sei mancato. Così tanto.”  
“Sono stato davvero male quel giorno,” ammette Louis. “Ti ho anche stalkerato su ogni social media esistente. All’inizio era soltanto per vedere se mi avessi bloccato o meno ovunque, ma poi… poi mi sono lasciato trasportare, e dovevo assolutamente vedere tutto, sai? Volevo capire qualcosa, volevo capire come te la stessi cavando. E poi ho visto il tuo post con i pancakes…”  
“Oh, Dio.” Geme il riccio, nascondendo il viso tra le mani.  
“Già.”  
“Aiuta se sapessi che non li ho nemmeno assaggiati?” Chiede Harry tra le sue dita.  
“Haz,” dice Louis dolcemente, tirando via le mani del riccio dalla sua faccia e guardando il suo viso mozzafiato, reso ancora più bello dal rossore sulle guance e gli occhi lucidi. È una tale visione, fa fatica a credere possa esistere una bellezza così eterea su questa terra, ed in questi mesi passati lontano sembra essere diventato ancora più bello di quanto ricordasse.  
“Io solo… ci stavo provando così duramente,” dice Harry, alzando lo sguardo su di lui, i suoi occhi luminosi. “A comportarmi normalmente. Per provare a me stesso che stavo bene. Ed i pancakes per il mio compleanno… erano una tradizione.”  
“E tu adori le tradizioni. Amo anche questo di te.”  
Harry gli sorride, i suoi occhi sono acquosi e questo li rende ancora più verdi del solito.  
“È stato così stupido, però,” dice Harry. “Perché era una _nostra_ tradizione, Lou. Per tutto il tempo in cui ho aspettato il mio cibo, continuavo a ripetermi che andava bene, che stavo bene. Che non avevo bisogno di te. Non appena la cameriera ha messo il piatto davanti a me, ho perso l’appetito. Era tutto sbagliato. Ed io ho… ho iniziato a piangere. Mi sentivo orribile. Ho lasciato alla cameriera una generosa mancia però, una banconota da venti dollari quando ne avevo spesi si e no otto.”  
“Ovviamente lo hai fatto,” dice Louis con tono scherzoso, incastrando un ricciolo ribelle dietro il suo orecchio.  
“Non so nemmeno perché ho postato quella foto su Instagram,” continua il giovane. “Come ho detto, penso che stavo soltanto cercando di dimostrare a me stesso che stavo bene, anche se in realtà non lo ero.”  
“Mi dispiace così tanto, amore.”  
“Ed eventualmente ho dovuto… metterti da parte,” confessa Harry tranquillamente. “Era l’unico modo in cui potevo… non andare avanti, questo no, perché non potevo, non senza di te. Non ho mai smesso di amarti, ma immagino che comprimere i miei sentimenti fosse l’unico modo che avevo per iniziare una vita lì. Fare amicizia. Sentirmi bene di nuovo. E l’ho fatto. Eravamo sempre stati io e te, sai? C’eri sempre tu a guardarmi le spalle. E in questi ultimi mesi ho imparato a stare in piedi da solo. Amo davvero Boston. Beh, la amo molto di più da quando ha smesso di nevicare. Ed i miei amici sono davvero grandiosi, Lou. Non vedo l’ora di farteli conoscere.”  
“Anche io non vedo l’ora,” dice Louis sinceramente. “Da quello che ho potuto vedere sul tuo Instagram, sembrano davvero delle bellissime persone. Anche se, devo ammetterlo, davo un po’ di matto ogni volta che postavi una foto con quel ragazzo, Ed, se non sbaglio? Quello con la chitarra?”  
“È davvero simpatico, Lou.”  
“Si, si, sono sicuro che lo sia. Ma continuava a spuntare sempre più spesso nel tuo profilo e… cazzo. Si, lo ammetto, ero geloso. Fottutamente geloso.”  
“Quindi hai continuato a spiare il mio Instagram?”  
“Si, cazzo, certo che l’ho fatto.” Ammette Louis, sfregandosi la mano sul viso. “Tutto il tempo. Dicevo a me stesso che lo facevo soltanto quando trovavo una tua nuova foto nella mia home, ma no. Andavo sul tuo profilo tutto il tempo. Su Twitter, Facebook, anche se so che quest’ultimo non lo usi quasi mai. Controllavo tutto.”  
“Dio, ho scritto cose abbastanza imbarazzanti, non è vero?”  
“Non la metterei così-”  
“Oh, invece si,” Harry ride mestamente, le sue guance si colorano di una leggera sfumatura di rosa. “Scrivevo delle cose fottutamente tristi ed emotive, specialmente su Twitter, perché c’erano giorni in cui semplicemente… avevo bisogno di tirare tutto fuori e mettere i miei pensieri nero su bianco,” spiega il riccio. “Ho smesso di seguirti su Instagram, sai? Io solo… stavo scorrendo sulla mia home il giorno di San Valentino e tu avevi postato un selfie ed il tuo viso mi ha colpito in pieno, ma non riuscivo a guardarti, non con le ferite ancora fresche, quindi ho premuto il tasto ‘unfollow’ senza neanche pensarci due volte. Proprio come ho fatto con il mio numero, sai? E ti ho mutato ovunque.”  
“Capisco. Dovevi fare quello che avevi bisogno di fare, Haz. Quello che ti faceva stare bene.”  
Harry annuisce.  
“Quelle prime sei settimane senza di te sono state… orribili,” dice tranquillamente dopo un momento. “Ero in una nuova città e mi sentivo così solo. Chiedevo a Liam di te tutto il tempo. Alla fine ho avuto anche il coraggio di domandargli se tu avessi mai chiesto di me… e lui ha risposto di no.”  
“Non l’ho fatto,” ammette Louis. “Non l’ho chiesto.”  
“Per quello che è successo al mio compleanno, giusto?”  
Louis annuisce. Harry fa un grosso respiro, annuendo anche lui.  
“Ha senso.”  
“Liam ed io abbiamo litigato pesantemente il giorno in cui te ne sei andato,” aggiunge Louis. “Le cose sono state davvero strane tra di noi per un bel po’ di tempo. Io non… non pensavo di avere il diritto di chiederglielo. Probabilmente è per questo che si è quasi strozzato quando finalmente gli ho chiesto di te.”  
Harry ridacchia, baciando la mano di Louis, le sue labbra morbide sono come un balsamo lenitivo sulla sua pelle.  
“Posso chiederti una cosa?”  
“Certo,” sorride Louis.  
“Quando te ne sei reso conto?”  
“Che ti amavo?” Chiarisce il castano.  
“Si,” mormora il riccio, abbassando gli occhi.  
Louis inizia a tracciare dei disegni astratti con le dita sul ginocchio del riccio, cercando di radunare i suoi pensieri. Harry aspetta pazientemente.  
“È come ho detto oggi. Non c’è stato un momento esatto o un qualcosa che mi ha fatto riflettere e realizzare. Perché nel profondo alla fine già lo sapevo. Mi sentivo come… era quasi come… come se fossi troppo vicino a te e non potevo… non _riuscivo_ a vedere il quadro completo delle cose, capisci? Tutti i pezzi si sono riuniti lentamente e sono stato poi travolto da questo mio sentimento per te. È come quel dipinto, sai? Quello che vedemmo insieme una volta, con i puntini?”  
“Seurat,” dice Harry con un sorriso.  
“Si, quello lì. Era come se tutto quello che riuscissi a vedere prima erano soltanto puntini. Avevo bisogno di fare qualche passo indietro… solo in questo modo sono riuscito a vedere l’intero dipinto.”  
“Santo cielo,” mormora il riccio.  
“Cosa?” Chiede Louis, guardandolo incuriosito.  
“Questo è… molto da assimilare.”  
Louis intreccia le dita con quelle del giovane.  
“Dal momento che stiamo cercando di essere onesti, voglio dirti che un sacco di cose sulla nostra relazione sono iniziate a venire fuori mentre ero in riabilitazione, sai? Ricordi quel mese in cui non ci siamo parlati?”  
Harry annuisce.  
“Ho parlato molto di te in quel mese, durante le mie sessioni giornaliere con James. E lui mi ha spinto a pensare a molte cose, tipo a come sembrasse esattamente la nostra relazione vista da fuori, ai miei veri sentimenti per te. Al perché tu eri sempre la prima persona che volevo chiamare ogni volta che accadeva qualcosa di importante. Non mi ha mai detto apertamente ‘sei innamorato di lui, idiota’, perché non è questo il suo lavoro. Ma mi ha fatto notare quanto fosse emotivamente intima la nostra relazione. Quanto lo sia ancora. Mi ha detto che avevo bisogno di riordinare la testa e capire i miei veri sentimenti per te… prima che tutto mi esplodesse in faccia. Sorprendentemente… aveva ragione. Odio quando succede.”  
Louis fa un grosso respiro e guarda le loro mani unite.  
“Anche Niall e Zayn me ne hanno parlato, dopo la tua visita. Ed io… ho avuto una specie di attacco di panico.”  
La presa del riccio sulla sua mano si intensifica.  
“Oh, Lou.”  
“Era solo… era molto da accettare. Non avevo mai avuto nessuno che mi avesse fatto interrogare sulla nostra relazione prima d’ora. Non in quel modo comunque. Ed ero confuso. Davvero confuso e davvero spaventato, perché eri _tu_. Tu sei sempre stato la persona più importante per me in tutto il mondo. Tu eri – sei – la mia luce, la mia fonte di felicità, ed ovviamente ti amo, Harry. Ti ho sempre amato, solo che non me ne rendevo conto, non avevo capito… e poi c’era Nick, e le cose con lui stavano andando sempre più a pezzi. E dopo la riabilitazione avevo bisogno di concentrarmi soltanto su me stesso, avevo bisogno di mettere la testa a posto e cercare di lavorare su di me. E quindi non ero pronto… per tutto ciò.”  
“Poi sono arrivato io e ti ho dato un fottuto ultimatum,” dice Harry triste, con voce rauca. “Cazzo.”  
“E sono entrato nel panico.”  
Harry si passa la mano libera tra i capelli lunghi, sistemandosi le ciocche all’indietro, poi sospira profondamente.  
“Louis, devi sapere che mi dispiace così tanto per tutto quello che è successo quella sera,” dice il riccio con fervore. “Avrei dovuto parlarti di Boston e di ciò che stava succedendo fin dall’inizio, avrei dovuto essere onesto con te fin dalla prima volta in cui l’ho saputo. Stavo solo… stavo solo cercando di essere molto attento con te durante quella settimana perché sapevo che eri abbastanza fragile in quel periodo ed invece… invece ho mandato tutto a puttane. Dio, mi dispiace così tanto. Puoi perdonarmi?”  
“Ti ho perdonato tanto tempo fa, Haz.” Dice Louis, passando delicatamente il pollice sul suo labbro inferiore, tastandone la consistenza polposa e morbida. “Va tutto bene.”  
“No, non è vero. Voglio che tu sappia che non era quello ciò che intendevo fare quando sono venuto qui quella sera. Per favore credimi.”  
“Lo so.”  
“Non avrei mai, mai immaginato che quello sarebbe stato il modo in cui ti avrei confessato ciò che provavo per te. Io volevo… volevo corteggiarti per bene, volevo farlo nel modo in cui meriti di essere corteggiato, perché meriti ogni cosa bella di questo mondo. Non volevo assolutamente costringerti e fare una scelta proprio in quel preciso istante e non volevo far diventare il tutto una di quelle situazioni ‘o tutto o niente’. Ma ho dovuto farlo perché presto me ne sarei andato e non sarei più riuscito a dirtelo e-”  
“E Nick ti aveva detto che io ero innamorato di te.”  
Gli occhi del riccio si spalancano a quelle parole.  
“Come lo-”  
“Mi sono imbattuto in lui il mese scorso,” gli spiega Louis. “Lui, uhm… era piuttosto scioccato dal fatto che non fossimo insieme. Mi ha raccontato ciò che ti aveva detto e… all’improvviso, tutto ciò che era successo quella sera ha avuto un senso.”  
“Si, quelle parole mi hanno fottuto la testa,” ammette il riccio. “E dopo la settimana che avevamo trascorso… ero sicuro che anche tu avessi capito che ciò che provavi per me era più di semplice amicizia, che eravamo entrambi sugli stessi binari, capisci?”  
“E lo siamo,” conferma Louis. “Ci sarei arrivato alla fine, Haz. Ci _sono_ arrivato alla fine, chiaramente. Ma… in quel momento non ero pronto.”  
“È successo tutto così velocemente. Ho perso il controllo di me stesso e non riuscivo più a fermarmi e quindi ho iniziato a dire tutte quelle cose di merda e giuro, più parlavo più non potevo letteralmente credere a ciò che stavo dicendo, Lou. Gesù. Voglio dire, c’era della verità, lì. Volevo davvero che tu venissi con me. Ma volevo che ne parlassimo prima e che poi risolvessimo tutto insieme, ed invece ti ho scaricato tutto addosso come se fosse nulla. E poi tu hai detto di no e quella è stata l’unica cosa che ho sentito-”  
“Ehi,” dice Louis fermamente, stringendogli la mano. “Smettila di colpevolizzarti. Non sei l’unico ad aver mandato a puttane le cose qui, sai? Io non ti ho detto ciò che stavo provando in quel momento, Harry. Avrei potuto chiederti del tempo per pensarci, avrei potuto dirti che la mia testa era focalizzata specialmente su di me in quel periodo, e invece non l’ho fatto. Mi sono completamente chiuso. Era come se ‘no’ fosse l’unica cosa che riuscissi a dire, ma davvero non so dirti il _perché_. Era come se il mio cervello non riuscisse ad elaborare le parole, capisci?”  
“Mi sento come se ti avessi abbandonato quando avevi più bisogno di me, Lou. E questo non me lo perdonerò mai.” Dice Harry tristemente.  
“Non mi hai abbandonato, Haz,” dice Louis gentilmente. “Ti ho detto io di andare. _Dovevi_ andare a Boston, era il tuo sogno. Ed io avevo paura di intromettermi, sai? E non avrei mai potuto farlo. E… cosa hai detto tu prima? A proposito di imparare a stare in piedi da solo? Ecco, ne avevo bisogno anche io. Avevo bisogno di stare da solo. Perché il fatto è che… mi stavo appoggiando troppo a te, stavo dipendendo da te per tutto. Se avessimo iniziato una relazione allora, di sicuro non sarebbe stata salutare. Per nessuno di noi due. Sarebbe di sicuro finita male e sarebbe stato terribile, Haz. Sarebbe stato molto peggio rispetto a questi ultimi mesi. Non eravamo pronti.”  
“Ma adesso siamo pronti,” dice Harry con occhi speranzosi, mentre il suo viso si apre in un dolcissimo sorriso. “Vero?”  
“Si,” Louis gli sorride di rimando. Si sporge verso di lui e bacia dolcemente le labbra di Harry. “Lo siamo.” Lo bacia di nuovo. “Cosa ne dici, Haz?” Dice il giovane, respirando a bocca aperta e mordicchiando piano la mascella di Harry. Il riccio sospira, rilasciando un piccolo gemito e facendo roteare la testa di lato per permettere a Louis di avere più accesso alla sua pelle. “Ti amo,” mormora il castano tra i baci, assaporando ogni pezzo di epidermide, perdendosi tra le pieghe di quella bellissima pelle. “Vuoi essere il mio ragazzo?”  
Preme un ultimo bacio sulla curva della mascella di Harry, dandogli un piccolo morso prima di tirarsi indietro per guardarlo. Gli occhi del riccio si spalancano mentre emette un respiro. Il verde è acquoso, e c’è una scintilla di desiderio all’interno. Gli sorride dolce ed accarezza la sua guancia con la sua enorme mano, il freddo dei suoi anelli è come un balsamo lenitivo sulla sua pelle infuocata.  
“Ti amo anche io,” sussurra, baciando la punta del naso di Louis. “Non c’è nulla che io desideri di più.” Continua Harry, baciando le sue labbra. “Voglio essere il tuo ragazzo.”  
Louis ridacchia. Non può farne a meno. È felice, felice come non è mai stato prima. Harry lo attira verso il suo fianco, avvolgendo le braccia intorno al suo corpo mentre Louis strofina il naso contro il suo collo, appoggiando la mano sulla pancia del riccio e respirando il suo buon profumo di tabacco e vaniglia, quel profumo che tanto gli era mancato.  
“Guardaci,” ride il castano. “Fidanzati veri e propri. Puoi crederci?”  
“Fidanzati veri e propri.” Ripete Harry, baciandogli la fronte. “Possiamo prometterci reciprocamente qualcosa, fidanzato?”  
“Qualunque cosa, fidanzato.” Risponde il giovane mentre intreccia le loro dita.  
“Promettimi che ci parleremo sempre, che parleremo sempre di qualunque cosa,” mormora il riccio tra i suoi capelli. “Non importa cosa.”  
“Sempre. Non importa quanto spaventati o sopraffatti o arrabbiati saremo poi,” dice Louis con fermezza. “Voglio che siamo sempre onesti.”  
“Onesti come lo siamo stati adesso.”  
“Non voglio mai perderti, Haz. Mai più.” Dice Louis, stringendo la sua mano.  
“Neanche io voglio perderti, Lou.” Afferma il riccio. “Mai più.”  
“Non succederà,” promette Louis, accoccolandosi contro il suo petto. “Non puoi più tirarti indietro adesso, sei bloccato con me, Styles.”  
“Non preferirei essere da nessun’altra parte,” ride Harry, passando una mano tra i suoi capelli morbidi per spostargli la frangia.  
Dopo ciò, rimangono seduti in un confortabile silenzio, con Harry che accarezza dolcemente i capelli di Louis mentre quest’ultimo traccia delicatamente dei cerchi sul suo stomaco con i polpastrelli.  
“Quanto puoi restare?” Chiede Louis dopo qualche istante.  
“Sai, davvero non ho pensato a nulla se non salire in macchina la scorsa notte,” dice il riccio, continuando a passare una mano tra i suoi capelli. “Dio, Lou, quando Niall e Liam si sono presentati davanti alla porta di casa mia… ho subito pensato ti fosse capitato qualcosa.”  
“Mi dispiace che ti abbiano spaventato,” mormora Louis, premendo un bacio sul petto di Harry, proprio dove batte il suo cuore.  
“Si, credimi se ti dico che il mio cuore si è fermato non appena li ho visti. Ed io… cazzo… pensavo fossero lì per dirmi qualcosa di brutto sai? È stato come tornare a quella mattina, è stato come tornare nuovamente nella sala d’aspetto del pronto soccorso.”  
“Piccolo,” sussurra, stringendolo saldamente al suo corpo. “Mi dispiace così, così tanto.”  
“Liam si è preoccupato, perché mi ha visto diventare pallido. Voglio dire, era lì con me quel giorno, sai? Quindi deve aver capito ed ha subito preso a spiegarmi la situazione. Una volta aver saputo che stavi bene, che tutto andava bene, ma che avevi bisogno di me, non ci ho pensato nemmeno due volte, perché quello era tutto ciò che avevo bisogno di sentire. Non so nemmeno cosa ho buttato in quella borsa, ho fatto tutto così di fretta che probabilmente dovrò prendere in prestito alcune cose.”  
“Puoi avere tutto quello che vuoi, Haz.” Dice Louis, baciandogli il petto. “Tutto. Fai pure come se fossi a casa tua.”  
Harry lascia un tenero bacio tra i suoi capelli e sussurra “Sei tu la mia casa.”  
Louis sente il cuore battere furiosamente nel suo petto a quelle parole e si stringe di più ad Harry, sentendo il battito del cuore del riccio, che rimbomba contro il suo petto. Appoggia quindi l’orecchio in quel punto e si lascia cullare dal costante ‘tum tum’.  
“Posso saltare le lezioni lunedì,” dice Harry dopo un momento. “Alla fine sarà solo una lezione di ripetizione per gli esami finali e Jade può passarmi i suoi appunti. Devo tornare entro martedì però, perché abbiamo un laboratorio importante e non voglio lasciarla da sola, capisci?”  
Louis allora si siede, alzando un sopracciglio verso di lui.  
“No,” dice in modo definitivo. “Non salterai le lezioni, Haz. Non le ultime prima degli esami. Andremo a Boston domani mattina.”  
“Oh, davvero? Lo faremo?”  
“Beh, ho già la valigia pronta,” dice il giovane, premendo il pollice nella fossetta del riccio. “E tu hai bisogno di un passaggio.”  
“Potrei sempre prendere l’autobus,” lo prende in giro Harry.  
Louis sbuffa, iniziando quindi a riempirlo di pizzicotti sulla pancia. Harry urla e ride, cercando di afferrare la sua mano per fermarlo. Il giovane però continua e sente la risata del riccio riempire la stanza ed il suo cuore, e non riesce proprio a capacitarsi di come abbia potuto vivere tutti questi mesi senza il suono della sua risata a fare da colonna sonora alla sua vita.  
“Sto scherzando, sto scherzando!” Ride. “Mi piacerebbe molto andare a Boston insieme a te.”  
“Io non devo essere a lavoro prima di venerdì,” dice Louis con tono serio, smettendo di torturarlo e posando una mano sul petto di Harry. “Quindi posso restare fino a giovedì mattina. Se va bene per te?”  
Il sorriso che gli rivolge Harry è talmente accecante da far impallidire il sole.  
“Va più che bene.”  
“Sicuro? Non è che darò fastidio o altro? Non sarò una distrazione?”  
“Affatto.”  
“Bene,” dice Louis, accoccolandosi nuovamente sul petto del riccio.  
“Quali sono i tuoi piani per l’estate?” Chiede Harry, baciandogli la testa ed unendo le loro mani. “Resterai qui? O tornerai a casa dai tuoi, a Philadelphia?”  
“Lavorerò alla caffetteria,” risponde Louis. “E ho deciso di frequentare un corso all’università pubblica.”  
“Davvero?” Domanda il riccio con sorpresa.  
“Si. Penso di aver capito cosa voglio fare nella vita, Haz.” Dice Louis, alzandosi di nuovo per guardare il suo ragazzo.  
“Si, piccolo?”  
“Voglio specializzarmi in psicologia. Sto pensando di provare a fare carriera come consulente per i ragazzi che hanno delle dipendenze?”  
Il volto di Harry si addolcisce.  
“Oh, Lou,” dice, ed i suoi occhi brillano. “Ma è fantastico. Saresti così bravo, ne sono sicuro.”  
“Lo penso anch’io,” dice timidamente il castano. “Penso… penso che mi piacerebbe molto aiutare le persone come me, sai? E voglio farlo.”  
“James deve essere orgoglioso.”  
“Diciamo di si. Scherza però su questa cosa, dice che sto facendo di tutto per assomigliargli quando all’inizio non lo sopportavo nemmeno.” Risponde Louis con un sorriso, ed Harry scoppia a ridere.  
“Ho parlato con l’ufficio amministrativo dell’università della Virginia,” continua poi. “Per vedere quanti crediti ho e quali posso trasferire così che io non debba… ricominciare completamente daccapo, sai? Perché io non… non voglio tornare in quell’università, si? Non sarebbe salutare per me.”  
Harry annuisce.  
“Quindi si, frequenterò un corso di Introduzione alla Psicologia all’università pubblica durante l’estate. Purtroppo, ho perso la scadenza per poter entrare in qualsiasi università con un programma di laurea in psicologia per il semestre autunnale, quindi ho deciso di prendere un paio di lezioni di base qui e poi trasferirmi in inverno.”  
“Louis,” dice Harry con orgoglio. “È grandioso. Davvero, davvero grandioso.”  
“Grazie,” sorride il giovane. “Sono emozionato. E spaventato. Ma per lo più emozionato. E tu che mi dici invece? Quando inizia il tuo stage? Lo farai ancora, giusto?”  
“Si,” conferma il riccio. “Inizia la prima settimana di giugno.”  
“Anche le mie lezioni cominciano in quel periodo.”  
“Volevo andare a casa dopo i miei esami finali, visto che ho due settimane di riposo,” dice Harry. “Ma potrei venire qui invece?”  
“Penso che dovresti comunque tornare a casa, piccolo.” Afferma Louis. “Non voglio che tu cambi tutti i tuoi piani per me, va bene? Quindi vai prima a casa per qualche giorno. Stai con i tuoi genitori. E poi vieni qui da me per il resto del tempo che ti rimane. È un buon compromesso?”  
Harry annuisce e poi lo guarda, con la fronte corrugata. Louis allunga una mano e leviga il solco tra le sue sopracciglia.  
“Perché sei accigliato, piccolo?”  
“Sarà difficile, Lou. Con te a Charlottesville ed io a Boston. È come se… se mi avesse improvvisamente colpito la consapevolezza che tra di noi c’è una distanza di dieci ore di viaggio. E non ci sono voli diretti per Boston da qui. Lo ricordo perché è stata la prima cosa che ho controllato quando mi è arrivata l’offerta.”  
“Lo faremo funzionare.” Dice semplicemente Louis. “Si, sarà difficile, ma ne varrà la pena. Possiamo… vederci nei fine settimana, magari una volta verrò io da te e tu da me, ci alterneremo. Oppure possiamo incontrarci a metà strada o qualcosa del genere. Troveremo una soluzione. Potremmo creare una nuova regola, ‘La Regola Delle Due Settimane.’ E nel frattempo faremo FaceTime, o Skype. Ascolta, so già che sei bravo a fare sesso telefonico, quindi…”  
“Oh mio _Dio_ , Louis,” borbotta il riccio, ed il suo viso si colora di un rosso acceso. “Quello era soltanto un _gioco_.”  
“Si, e vincevi ogni singola volta, Haz.”  
“Beh, questo è vero.” Dice il riccio sfacciato.  
Louis ghigna e stringe forte la sua mano, appoggiando la fronte contro quella di Harry e baciandolo delicatamente. Non vede l’ora di dirgli ciò a cui sta pensando da un po’ di tempo, non vede l’ora di vedere la sua faccia.  
“Troveremo una soluzione, amore. Lo prometto. Non ti libererai di me, ricordi?”  
“Come potrei dimenticarmene,” sorride il giovane, catturando di nuovo le sue labbra in un dolce bacio. “Siamo fidanzati adesso.”  
“Ma,” sorride Louis, baciando Harry velocemente. Sente il cuore iniziare a battere più velocemente per ciò che sta per dirgli. “Potrei avere una soluzione per tutta la faccenda della distanza.”  
“E cosa?” Ridacchia il riccio. “Hai per caso un jet privato di cui non sono a conoscenza o qualcosa del genere?”  
Louis arruffa i ricci di Harry mentre si allunga per recuperare il suo cellulare dal tavolino. Strizza l’occhio al giovane e sblocca il telefono, aprendo il browser di internet, digitano l’ormai familiare indirizzo. La pagina si carica e a quel punto passa il telefono ad Harry, mordendosi il labbro. Il giovane afferra il cellulare e studia la pagina, con la lingua che spunta all’angolo della sua bocca. Spalanca poi gli occhi.  
“Wheelock College?” Chiede, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui.  
“Wheelock è specializzato in corsi di servizi sociali e psicologia,” spiega Louis. “Sto guardando anche altre università ovviamente, perché sarebbe stupido non farlo, ma questo è quello per cui sono più entusiasta, perché sarebbe davvero perfetto per me. È piccolo, ma davvero eccellente. E poi non… non mi perderò nella confusione. Il migliore amico di James lavora lì, e ha detto che mi avrebbe aiutato con la domanda di ammissione-”  
“Louis,” quasi balbetta Harry, ancora con gli occhi sgranati. “Louis, Wheelock è a Boston.”  
“Si,” dice Louis timidamente. “Si, Haz, lo è.”  
“Santo cielo,” strilla il riccio, lasciando cadere il telefono sul divano e tirando Louis contro di lui, facendolo scivolare sul suo grembo. Louis ride, sistemandosi sulle cosce di Harry e appoggiando le braccia sulle sue spalle. “Vuoi venire a Boston? Sul serio?”  
“Si, sul serio,” conferma Louis. “Va… va bene per te sapere che sto prendendo in considerazione questa cosa?” Chiede Louis serio, anche se un enorme sorriso è dipinto sul suo viso. Infila le dita tra i riccioli di Harry, studiando il suo volto. “Perché sì, so che Boston ha un grande punto di forza perché ci sei tu lì, ovviamente, ma non è solo per questo. Quel college è davvero buono ed ho consultato la pagina mille volte e speravo di poterlo visitare mentre sono lì questa settimana, se vuoi-”  
Harry si sporge in avanti, unendo le loro labbra, le sue mani si poggiano sulla sommità della vita di Louis. Il bacio non ha assolutamente la dolcezza di quelli che si sono scambiati in precedenza, anzi, è immediatamente affamato e pieno di intenti, la sua lingua preme contro le sue labbra subito, chiedendo l’ingresso. Louis si scioglie contro di lui, aprendo la bocca mentre ricambia il bacio con lo stesso fervore. Scintille elettriche prendono possesso della sua spina dorsale mentre il riccio si fa spazio nella sua bocca, le loro lingue si incontrano e danzano insieme, facendo tremare i suoi organi interni. Harry geme quando Louis morde piano il suo labbro inferiore prima di rompere improvvisamente il bacio, sedendosi di nuovo sulle sue ginocchia.  
“Frena i cavalli, Curly,” ride senza fiato. “Potrei anche non entrare! I miei voti all’università erano terribili, lo sai.”  
“Ma sono sicuro che scriverai un saggio incredibile, Lou.” Dice Harry eccitato, stringendo la vita di Louis. “So che lo farai. James ti scriverà una lettera di raccomandazione. Cazzo, ne scriverò una anche io.”  
“E cosa scriverai?” Ride Louis. “Caro Comitato di Ammissione, per favore accettate il mio ragazzo perché mi manca davvero tanto e promette di lavorare sodo e diventare uno studente modello?”  
“Stai zitto, sai benissimo cosa intendo. Entrerai. Credo in te. Puoi fare qualsiasi cosa se vuoi.”  
Louis si sporge in avanti, baciandolo dolcemente. Il suo cuore si sente così fottutamente pieno, pieno d’amore per questo splendido ragazzo.  
“Verrai a Boston, piccolo.” Sussurra Harry contro le sue labbra.  
“A gennaio,” mormora Louis, baciandolo di nuovo. Rantola quando sente la mano del riccio insinuarsi sotto l’orlo della sua maglietta.  
“Dio,” dice il giovane, accarezzando dolcemente la pelle nuda della sua schiena, seguendo la linea della colonna vertebrale. Pelle d’oca subito va a formarsi sulla sua epidermide, e sente lo stomaco attorcigliarsi. “Fa così freddo a gennaio. Lo odierai di sicuro.”  
“Non vedo l’ora invece,” dice Louis, strofinando il naso contro quello di Harry per poi scendere e baciare piano la colonna del suo collo, mordicchiando il punto in cui si unisce alla sua spalla. “Puoi tenermi al caldo, così.”  
Harry afferra il viso di Louis con le mani, tirandolo su per reclamare la sua bocca in un bacio che di casto non ha nulla. Louis geme piano, avvolgendo la sua mano nei riccioli di seta del giovane sotto di lui, inclinando leggermente la testa di lato per approfondire ulteriormente il loro bacio. Harry si lascia andare contro di lui, cedendo il controllo al castano con un leggero mugolio mentre Louis fa scontrare le loro lingue con insistenza. Le labbra di Harry sono calde e morbide contro le sue ed ha ancora un leggero sapore di menta dovuto alla mentina che aveva preso al ristorante. Le mani del riccio scivolano lungo la sua schiena, il suo tocco è bollente e Louis riesce a percepirlo anche attraverso il tessuto sottile della sua maglietta, lasciando scie infuocate. Louis rompe il bacio ed infila il viso nel suo collo, respirando il suo profumo, la combinazione di agrumi e vaniglia e semplicemente della _pelle_ di Harry gli fa venire le vertigini. Il suo membro comincia a pulsare nei suoi jeans e lo sente diventare più duro ad ogni secondo che passa. Istintivamente, fa rotolare i fianchi contro quelli di Harry, cercando una frizione tra le loro erezioni, ed entrambi boccheggiano a quel contatto.  
“Haz,” respira il castano, appoggiando la fronte contro quella del riccio. Deglutisce pesantemente, roteando nuovamente i fianchi di proposito, sentendo il membro di Harry contrarsi sotto di lui. “Piccolo.”  
“Cazzo,” geme il giovane, stringendo saldamente tra le mani il sedere di Louis, attirandolo contro la sua crescente erezione mentre i loro petti si uniscono. Louis mormora in approvazione, inclinando la testa all’indietro e scoprendo così il suo collo mentre Harry comincia a lasciare baci sulla sua epidermide, succhiando la pelle morbida. Scariche elettriche gli sconquassano il corpo quando il riccio scende ancora di più e poggia la bocca su una delle sue clavicole scoperte, alternando baci a morsi con tanto di denti, per poi passarci su la lingua per cercare di lenire il dolore. Louis ormai sente caldo dappertutto, il suo membro pulsa nei suoi jeans mentre continua ad oscillare e far roteare i fianchi contro quelli di Harry. Afferra in un pugno una manciata dei riccioli del giovane e gli fa staccare la bocca dalle sue clavicole per riportarla sulla sua, baciandolo febbrilmente, la sua lingua si muove a ritmo con i suoi fianchi. Le grandi mani di Harry stringono il suo sedere mentre guida i suoi movimenti, ed entrambi gemono nelle loro bocche.  
 _Harry, Harry, Harry._  
“Lou,” mormora Harry mentre Louis continua a strofinare i fianchi contro i suoi. Louis si tira indietro per guardarlo meglio, gli occhi verdi brillanti del riccio sono già saturi di lussuria, le sue pupille sono dilatate ed il suo petto si solleva rapidamente. “Dio,” sospira, premendo un altro bacio frenetico sulla bocca del castano, le sue mani si muovono sotto la sua maglietta, accarezzando la sua pelle e scendendo sempre più giù, fino a quando le sue dita tracciano il contorno dei suoi jeans, accarezzando la pelle nel basso della sua schiena, i pollici affondano nelle fossette di Venere proprio lì. “Va… merda,” dice mentre Louis si abbassa per succhiare la porzione di epidermide che si trova tra il collo e la spalla. “Va bene questo?”  
“Più che bene,” mormora il giovane contro la sua pelle, aprendo di più la camicia del riccio e spostando di lato il colletto in modo da poter avere un miglior accesso alle sue clavicole ed al suo petto tatuato. I fianchi di Harry si scontrano con i suoi quando Louis inizia a mordere quella porzione di pelle, succhiando avidamente. Le mani del riccio improvvisamente sono dappertutto sul suo corpo, come se non riuscisse a decidere dove metterle; vagano dal suo sedere alla sua schiena per poi finire sulle sue braccia, sui suoi capelli e poi di nuovo sul suo sedere, e ad ogni tocco Louis sente lava bollente scorrere nelle sue vene al posto del sangue, tutto il suo corpo va a fuoco e la sua mente è praticamente annebbiata.  
“Abbiamo,” ansima Harry mentre Louis torna con la bocca sulla sua gola. Il riccio deglutisce rumorosamente quando il giovane succhia il suo pomo d’Adamo. “Probabilmente abbiamo molto altro di cui parlare.”  
“Abbiamo tempo,” mormora Louis, baciando e mordicchiando la mascella di Harry. “Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo.”  
Le loro bocche si incontrano di nuovo, i loro baci diventano sempre più audaci e disperati mentre i movimenti dei loro fianchi continuano, le loro erezioni scivolano l’una sull’altra freneticamente nonostante siano ancora costrette nei jeans.  
“Sei sicuro?” Sussurra Harry, premendo un bacio sotto il suo orecchio e succhiando il lobo tra i denti.  
Louis rabbrividisce e poi afferra il volto del riccio tra le sue mani, guardandolo profondamente negli occhi. Sorride dolcemente ed osserva le guance arrossate del giovane e le sue labbra gonfie e bagnate. Gli occhi verdissimi e lucidi, il petto ormai quasi scoperto che si alza e si abbassa velocemente. È una tale visione, talmente bello che gli si mozza il fiato, talmente bello che gli viene difficile credere che una tale creatura possa esistere sul serio. Sposta un ricciolo ribelle dietro il suo orecchio, si china e lo bacia teneramente. La sua lingua scivola lenta e lasciva contro quella di Harry, mentre con il pollice accarezza dolcemente i suoi zigomi.  
“Harry,” sussurra Louis, tremando leggermente e succhiando il labbro inferiore del giovane. “Sono sicuro.” Dice, e poi appoggia la sua fronte contro quella del riccio mentre fa scivolare una mano sul suo collo, sentendo la vena pulsare sotto il suo palmo, segno che il battito del suo cuore è frenetico tanto quanto il suo, che lo desidera tanto quanto lo desidera lui. “Piccolo. Piccolo, ti voglio così tanto.”  
Harry rabbrividisce, ed un enorme sorriso prende possesso delle sue labbra. Louis allora si sporge e bacia una delle sue fossette, la sua lingua si muove all’interno di quel cratere così profondo.  
Dio, vuole divorarlo.  
“Anche io ti voglio,” mormora Harry, le mani che scivolano ed accarezzano la curva del suo sedere. “Così tanto. Non ne hai idea.”  
Louis ridacchia ed unisce di nuovo le loro bocche, baciandolo languidamente. Preme poi il palmo contro il rigonfiamento dei suoi jeans, alleviando un po’ della tensione mentre l’altra mano scivola verso la camicia del riccio già mezza aperta, sbottonando un primo bottone, poi un secondo. Si stacca dalla bocca del ragazzo e si muove verso il basso, per poter baciare così la pelle appena esposta.  
“Così meraviglioso, Harry,” mormora contro il suo petto. “Mi fai impazzire.” Inspira profondamente la pelle del riccio e preme un bacio proprio lì. “Dio, hai un odore così buono. Hai sempre questo odore così buono, piccolo. Come puoi essere reale?”  
La sua mano scivola sul suo petto, proprio lì dove la camicia è più aperta. Accarezza piano l’epidermide liscia e calda del giovane, le sue dita trovano uno dei suoi capezzoli e lo pizzicano leggermente.  
Harry geme, spingendo la sua erezione contro quella di Louis.  
“Ti piace?” Sorride maliziosamente il castano.  
“Si,” ansima il riccio. “Cazzo.”  
Louis succhia e morde la porzione di epidermide sotto la mascella del riccio, facendo riaffiorare il sangue in superficie e diventare la pelle violacea, e nel frattempo chiude un capezzolo tra pollice ed indice, facendolo roteare piano tra i suoi polpastrelli, pizzicando forte. Harry geme senza vergogna.  
“Si, Haz,” respira il castano. “Voglio sentirti.”  
“Gesù Cristo,” borbotta il giovane, con gli occhi chiusi. Afferra poi Louis per i polsi, fermando i suoi movimenti. “Aspetta, Lou.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Aspetta.”  
Harry stringe forte il sedere di Louis con una mano, mentre con l’altra fa pressione sul bracciolo del divano per riuscire ad alzarsi, portando Louis con sé senza alcuno sforzo.  
“Santo cielo, Harry,” boccheggia il ragazzo, e le sue gambe si avvolgono automaticamente intorno alla vita del riccio, ed i suoi occhi si spalancano quando osserva i muscoli del riccio guizzare, i bicipiti delle sue braccia gonfi e tesi. Dio, Louis vuole distruggerlo, o farsi distruggere, è uguale.  
“Non faremo sesso sul divano, Louis,” dice Harry con voce roca, tenendolo stretto saldamente attorno alla sua vita. “Non questa volta comunque.”  
“Si,” ansima il castano, aggrappandosi alle spalle del riccio mentre inizia a lasciare morsi e baci sulle sue clavicole scoperte. “Si, okay.”  
Mentre Harry li porta entrambi in camera da letto, Louis lo vede socchiudere gli occhi quando lui succhia forte la porzione di pelle sotto le sue clavicole, e questo lo porta a perdere un po’ l’equilibrio, facendo quindi sbattere la schiena di Louis contro il muro del corridoio che porta alla sua stanza.  
“Oops!”  
Louis ridacchia nella spalla del giovane, mordicchiando scherzosamente.  
“Merda, scusa.” Ride Harry, stringendo le sue cosce. “Stai bene?”  
“Si,” ridacchia ancora il giovane, infilando una mano tra i riccioli di Harry, guardandolo con affetto. È sempre il solito bambi maldestro. “Almeno non mi hai lasciato cadere.”  
Harry lo guarda, e Louis riesce a leggere tutto l’amore che prova per lui sul suo viso e nei suoi occhi, e questo fa tremare visibilmente il suo cuore.  
“Ti amo,” dice infatti il riccio con voce dolce.  
Louis lo bacia piano, assaporando le sue labbra.  
“Ti amo anch’io.”  
Harry lo spinge contro il muro, baciandolo profondamente.  
“Dio,” grugnisce il riccio, baciando la gola del giovane, la lingua che si insinua nella cavità profonda che si crea nella clavicola di Louis. “Questa maglietta è oscena, Lou.” Mormora, baciando lungo tutta la profonda scollatura della maglietta del ragazzo prima di attaccare le labbra sull’altra clavicola. “Non vedevo l’ora di farlo, ho aspettato tutto il giorno.”  
Louis geme piano, dimenando i fianchi contro quelli di Harry. Con le mani inizia a sbottonare di nuovo la camicia di Harry, armeggiando con gli ultimi bottoni.  
“Così tanti bottoni,” brontola mentre riesce a sbottonarne solo uno.  
Harry ridacchia contro la sua clavicola.  
“Hai qualche problema, gattino?”  
“Camera da letto,” ordina Louis, roteando di nuovo i fianchi contro i suoi. “Adesso.”  
“Sì, signore,” risponde il riccio, tenendo il giovane ben stretto contro il suo corpo mentre lo solleva dal muro.  
Cala il silenzio tra di loro, entrambi preferiscono guardarsi negli occhi mentre Harry cammina lungo il corridoio per dirigersi verso la camera da letto. Il giovane spalanca la porta con un calcio e si incammina verso il letto, depositando gentilmente Louis sul bordo del materasso. Il giovane striscia all’indietro per sistemarsi meglio ed Harry lo segue, sistemandosi sul letto e guardandolo quasi con adorazione. Louis si siede ed il riccio si mette a cavalcioni sulle sue cosce, sedendosi sul suo grembo, ed il castano si avvicina a lui, allungano una mano verso il suo viso ed accarezzando la sua guancia, la sua pelle sembra quasi dorata nella luce solare del tardo pomeriggio, ed è… letteralmente una visione da mozzare il fiato, così bello da illuminare qualsiasi cosa avesse attorno. Bacia delicatamente le sue labbra e poi inizia a riempire il volto del riccio con piccoli baci, a partire dalla fronte per poi scendere sul naso, sulle guance, sul mento, ovunque potesse arrivare. Si tira indietro con un sospiro, sorridendogli piano.  
“Cosa?” Chiede Harry piano.  
“Sei così bello, Haz,” mormora Louis, sfiorando i capelli di Harry. “Così bello.”  
Tiene gli occhi fissi su di lui mentre con le mani arriva all’ultimo bottone della sua camicia e lo toglie dall’asola. Spinge il tessuto giù lungo le spalle enormi e muscolose del ragazzo, facendo poi scorrere le mani sul piano liscio del suo torace; Harry rabbrividisce, un piccolo sussulto sfugge dalle sue labbra mentre libera le braccia dalle maniche della camicia, facendola cadere sul pavimento. Louis pianta un morbido bacio al centro del petto di Harry, avvicinandosi poi al suo capezzolo e attaccando le labbra lì. Il giovane sopra di lui piagnucola, roteando i fianchi contro i suoi mentre gli passa le mani lungo la schiena. Louis sorride e succhia dolcemente il capezzolo del riccio tra i suoi denti, mettendogli le mani sul sedere allo stesso tempo.  
“Merda,” sibila Harry, strusciandosi ancora contro di lui. “È così bello, piccolo.”  
Harry tira l’orlo della maglietta di Louis, grugnendo e tirandola su lungo il suo busto. Louis scoppia a ridere per la sua impazienza e con un ghigno alza le braccia, permettendo al riccio di rimuoverla. Harry la lascia cadere sul pavimento accanto alla sua camicia, sorridendo.  
“Splendido,” mormora Harry mentre i suoi pollici sfiorano i capezzoli di Louis, il quale si inarca sotto il suo tocco con un sospiro. “Non posso credere che tu sia mio.”  
“Tuo,” afferma il giovane dolcemente per poi catturare le labbra del riccio con le sue, godendosi la sensazione di pelle contro pelle quando i loro petti combaciano, facendogli venire i brividi. Harry poi lo spinge gentilmente verso il basso, facendo aderire la sua schiena al materasso mentre lui lo sovrasta, stendendosi sopra il corpo del castano. Louis allora porta le mani sulla schiena ampia del ragazzo dagli occhi verdi, continuando a baciarlo, sospirando quando sente i muscoli guizzare sotto i suoi palmi e tendersi sotto il suo tocco. Appoggia poi le sue mani sui fianchi di Harry, stringendoli delicatamente, sentendo la consistenza delle sue piccole maniglie dell’amore sotto le dita, morbide e perfette. Si aggrappa ai suoi fianchi ed inverte le posizioni, sorridendo in modo diabolico quando Harry emette un piccolo gridolino sorpreso.  
“Non sei l’unico ad essere bravo a maneggiare le persone,” mormora, baciando il busto del riccio mentre si insinua tra le sue cosce. Harry rilascia una risata tremante e Louis gli sorride di rimando, mordicchiando la pelle morbida appena sotto l’ombelico. Fa poi scorrere la lingua lungo i suoi fianchi e poi sulla porzione di epidermide proprio sopra il bordo dei suoi jeans, e nel frattempo palpa piano l’erezione del riccio, il quale piagnucola dolcemente quando lo stringe.  
Allunga poi una mano e la porta al bottone dei jeans di Harry, guardandolo attraverso le sue ciglia, chiedendogli tacitamente il permesso. Il giovane si morde il labbro inferiore mentre lo guarda, annuendo in approvazione. Louis allora fa scivolare via il bottone dall’asola e trascina con cura la cerniera verso il basso, facendo scorrere il denim nero lungo le sue cosce ed avvicinando il viso al rigonfiamento del riccio, annusando il suo membro attraverso il morbido cotone dei suoi boxer neri.  
“Lou, oh mio Dio,” sussulta il giovane, le sue dita si incastrano tra i capelli di Louis quando quest’ultimo succhia la testa del suo cazzo attraverso le mutande, il cotone già umido di liquido pre-seminale. Il castano si tira indietro, leccandosi le labbra e liberandosi della costrizione dei boxer di Harry, facendoli scivolare lungo le sue cosce muscolose e liberando così il suo membro, che sbatte piano contro la sua pancia, facendo un rumore bagnato che fa accartocciare le membra di Louis.  
“Così grande,” sussurra il giovane mentre lo studia attentamente, afferrando la base e dando alcune stoccate. Preme poi un bacio sulla punta, immergendo la lingua nella piccola fessura e sentendo il sapore forte di Harry. “Così bello.”  
Succhia piano la punta nella sua bocca, la lingua che sfiora la vena al lato. I fianchi di Harry scattano involontariamente verso l’alto mentre geme forte. Louis li riporta verso il basso e li tiene fermi con la mano libera, premendoli contro il materasso ed inarcando un sopracciglio quando alza lo sguardo su Harry, facendo poi roteare la lingua attorno alla punta del suo cazzo.  
“Merda,” ansia il riccio, sfiorando i capelli sulla fronte di Louis per spostarli e guardarlo meglio. “Scusami.”  
Louis toglie la bocca dal membro di Harry, asciugandosi la bocca con il dorso della mano.  
“Così impaziente, piccolo.” Mormora il castano, facendo scorrere la lingua su e giù lungo tutta la lunghezza di Harry prima di prenderlo completamente in bocca e succhiare forte. Harry getta la testa all’indietro ed impreca ad alta voce.  
Il cazzo di Louis pulsa dolorosamente nei suoi jeans. Porta quindi la sua mano libera alla patta dei suoi pantaloni e stringe forte il suo rigonfiamento, gemendo attorno al membro di Harry. Incava le guance e succhia più forte, e le sue labbra incontrano il suo pugno alla base del membro del riccio, iniziando a muoversi su e giù, facendo scorrere la lingua lungo la spessa vena al lato, sentendone la consistenza, e questo lo fa tremare da capo a piedi. Non ha mai provato tutte queste sensazioni con qualcuno prima d’ora, non ha mai provato così tanto piacere solo nel fare un pompino, ma Harry rende ogni cosa più bella ed eccitante, e nel suo corpo si stanno mischiando così tante sensazioni che gli sembra di esplodere. Un po’ di liquido pre-seminale esce dalla punta del cazzo di Harry, il sapore salato e leggermente amaro sulla sua lingua lo fa letteralmente impazzire.  
“Guardati.” Mormora il riccio dopo qualche istante, premendo le dita su una delle guance di Louis, sentendo così il suo membro muoversi avanti e indietro nella bocca del castano. “Così bello, Lou. La cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto.”  
Louis mormora attorno al suo membro, prendendolo in bocca ancora di più, la punta che quasi gli sfiora la gola. Porta la mano libera verso il basso, sfiorando e giocando piano con i testicoli di Harry, facendolo gemere ancora di più. La sua mascella sta iniziando a far male, ma decide di stringere ancora di più le labbra intorno a lui e scendere ancora più in basso, sentendo il cazzo del riccio ingrossarsi sempre più nella sua bocca.  
“Merda, merda, merda,” dice Harry senza fiato. “Lou, sto per venire. Se continui così io-”  
Louis allora si stacca da lui, premendo un ultimo bacio gentile sulla punta del suo cazzo prima di sorridergli malizioso.  
“Non possiamo farti venire adesso, non è vero?” Dice con voce distrutta.  
Harry gli afferra il viso tra le mani e lo bacia profondamente, gemendo quando sente il suo sapore sulla lingua di Louis. Ribalta di nuovo le posizioni mentre il castano cerca di liberarlo dalla costrizione dei jeans, ma grugnisce frustrato quando il materiale stretto non si sposta oltre.  
“Harry,” si lamenta disperatamente. “Via. Via.”  
Harry gli lascia un bacio sulle labbra prima di staccarsi da lui e scendere goffamente dal letto, il membro duro che ondeggia tra le sue cosce. Si libera in un solo colpo dei jeans e della biancheria intima, e poi anche dei calzini, gettando il tutto sul pavimento. Louis lo guarda, in tutta la sua gloriosa nudità, ed ora è abbastanza sicuro che il corpo di Harry sia stato scolpito dagli Dei. È assolutamente perfetto, la cosa più bella su cui abbia mai posato gli occhi. Le spalle larghe, il torso asciutto e muscoloso, le gambe lunghe e snelle. Ogni sua fottuta parte è un’opera d’arte, gli mozza completamente il fiato. Il riccio ritorna piano sul letto, librandosi sopra di lui mentre preme un bacio sul suo stomaco. Trascina la sua bocca lungo tutta la pelle lì, passando le labbra sulla piccola peluria sotto il suo ombelico e premendo baci delicati come battiti d’ala di farfalla lungo la cintura dei suoi jeans.  
“Harry,” piagnucola Louis disperatamente. “Harry, per favore.”  
“Shhhh piccolo,” mormora il riccio mentre apre rapidamente i jeans del giovane, allungano una mano verso le sue mutande ed infilandola all’interno di esse per afferrare il suo cazzo. “Sono qui.”  
Louis quasi singhiozza per il sollievo quando Harry libera il suo membro dalla costrizione delle sue mutande, spalmando un po’ del liquido pre-seminale lungo tutta la sua lunghezza e dando al suo membro alcune stoccate con la mano, ruotandola abilmente con alcuni movimenti dal basso verso l’alto.  
“Così fottutamente stupendo,” commenta il riccio mentre Louis geme. “Sollevati per me, amore,” dice poi, toccandogli un fianco.  
Louis alza i fianchi ed Harry gli tira giù i jeans e le mutande, facendoli scivolare lungo la curva del suo sedere. Il riccio si siede sulle sue ginocchia mentre gli libera una gamba, poi l’altra, gettando i suoi jeans e le mutande sul pavimento, unendoli al mucchio già presente.  
“Wow,” sospira Harry la sua voce roca e piena di meraviglia mentre striscia di nuovo sopra il suo corpo. Le cosce del castano si aprono per accoglierlo ed il riccio si sistema tra di esse, premendo completamente insieme i loro corpi nudi, la sensazione di pelle contro pelle è travolgente.  
“Ciao.” Sussurra Harry dolcemente, sfiorando gentilmente con i pollici gli zigomi alti ed affilati di Louis mentre rotea i fianchi, facendo strusciare le loro erezioni insieme.  
“Ciao.” Sussurra Louis di rimando, spostando un ricciolo ribelle dietro l’orecchio del giovane. Deglutisce forte, con il cuore che batte fortemente nel suo petto. Un piccolo ansito sfugge dalle sue labbra quando Harry fa scontrare nuovamente i loro bacini, e scariche elettriche sconquassano tutto il suo corpo.  
Si sorridono l’un l’altro. Harry allora si sporge verso di lui e collega le loro labbra. Si baciano lentamente, senza fretta, assaporando ogni piccolo istante, le loro lingue si accarezzano a vicenda sensualmente. Mentre Louis fa scivolare le mani lungo la schiena muscolosa del riccio e traccia con i polpastrelli la curva della sua spina dorsale, capisce che il sesso non è mai stato così per lui prima d’ora. Mai. Ha sempre schernito il termine ‘fare l’amore’ perché lo trovava incredibilmente altezzoso e troppo elaborato. Ma quando Harry preme baci delicati lungo la sua mascella, le sue lunghe dita scendono dolcemente sul suo collo, toccandolo e sfiorandolo come se fosse qualcosa di prezioso e raro, allora capisce improvvisamente. Non c’è assolutamente un altro modo per descrivere quello che stanno facendo in questo momento, perché è assolutamente la sensazione più bella e potente al mondo. Sa che non dimenticherà mai questo sentimento per il resto della sua vita.  
Harry gli bacia la colonna del suo collo e poi si muove verso il basso, lungo la sua clavicola, la sua lingua sguscia fuori per assaggiare la sua pelle. Louis rabbrividisce, avvolgendo la sua mano tra i capelli del riccio mentre quest’ultimo morde piano la carne della sua spalla sinistra. Scende ancora più in basso e bacia il bicipite di Louis. Si ferma proprio nel punto in cui c’è la cicatrice del giovane, le sue dita ne tracciano la forma. Louis si dimena in imbarazzo, ma Harry lo tiene fermo.  
“No,” dice il riccio dolcemente, premendo un bacio sulla pelle frastagliata. “Sei bellissimo, Louis.” Mormora continuando a baciare tutta la cicatrice. “Ogni tua singola parte è perfetta per me.”  
Louis rabbrividisce, completamente sopraffatto dal modo in cui tutto gli sembra assolutamente _giusto_ e dalle parole che gli ha detto Harry. E pensare che lo stava quasi perdendo, stava quasi perdendo questo momento, si stava perdendo di averlo in questo modo, tutto per sé. Lacrime gli salgono agli occhi ed il suo petto si gonfia mentre queste scendono lungo le sue guance.  
“Harry,” ansima, cercando la sua mano. Il riccio intreccia le loro dita insieme, stringendogli forte la mano mentre si rialza, baciando ogni singola lacrima che scorre sulle guance del ragazzo. Ogni singola emozione che Louis prova è riflessa negli occhi di Harry. Quest’ultimo fa un respiro tremante, leccandosi le labbra mentre appoggia la fronte contro quella di Louis.  
“Che cosa vuoi, piccolo?” Chiede il riccio dolcemente dopo un momento, baciandolo sulle labbra teneramente. “Dimmi cosa vuoi, Lou.”  
“Dio,” geme Louis, sbattendo le palpebre per ricacciare indietro le lacrime mentre brividi prendono possesso del suo corpo. “Ti voglio dentro di me. Scopami. Per favore, scopami.”  
Harry cattura le sue labbra in un bacio a dir poco infuocato. Si muove di nuovo contro di lui, le loro erezioni strusciano l’una sull’altra e Louis geme, calore puro si irradia lungo tutta la sua spina dorsale. Si sente come se stesse per esplodere, il bisogno che ha di sentire Harry improvvisamente lo consuma.  
“Harry,” ansima mentre si contorce disperatamente, sfregando le loro erezioni ancora e ancora. “Cassetto superiore. Dio, per favore. Muoviti.”  
La mano del giovane scivola lungo il busto del castano mentre si mette in ginocchio. Stringe la base del membro di Louis prima di allungarsi per raggiungere il comodino, aprendo il primo cassetto. Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi fruga per un po’ all’interno di esso prima di trovare la bottiglia di lubrificante. La lascia quindi cadere sul letto e poi torna al cassetto alla ricerca di un preservativo.  
“Haz,” dice Louis piano, toccandogli il braccio. Harry si gira verso di lui e lo guarda con occhi interrogativi.  
“Possiamo…” Il giovane si ferma e deglutisce. Prende poi un respiro profondo, il cuore che gli batte forte nel petto, talmente tanto che ha paura possa sfondare la sua gabbia toracica. “Harry, sono pulito.”  
Gli occhi del giovane si spalancano, la consapevolezza di ciò che Louis sta cercando di dirgli è impressa sul suo viso.  
“Anche io,” risponde dolcemente. “Lou, non ho mai-”  
“Nemmeno io, Haz.” Dice Louis con voce altrettanto dolce, tracciando delicati motivi sul suo polso. “Nemmeno io.”  
Il riccio lo guarda con occhi lucidi, e all’interno ci può leggere un misto di sorpresa e meraviglia per quella confessione. Louis sorride ed avvolge un braccio intorno al collo di Harry per tirarlo di nuovo contro di lui, portandolo così vicino al suo viso così da poterlo guardare profondamente negli occhi, blu che si scontra col verde, mare e terra. Gli occhi di Harry sono quanto di più bello abbia mai visto, hanno il potere di farti dimenticare tutto ciò che hai attorno, il potere di attirarti come una calamita, e tu non puoi far altro che rimanere in balia di tutto quel verde che ti circonda.  
“Io…” Sussurra poi, baciandolo teneramente. “Ti voglio.” Preme un altro dolce bacio sulle labbra rosse e piene del riccio. “Voglio sentirti completamente, senza barriere. Perché tu sei tutto, _solo tu_ , Haz.”  
Harry lascia cadere la testa sul suo petto, prendendo un respiro profondo e baciando il punto dove è il suo cuore. Sta tremando.  
“Anche io lo voglio,” dice, la sua voce è più roca del solito. “Così tanto.”  
Louis allora sorride ed allunga la mano tra i loro corpi, arrivando al membro duro di Harry ed accarezzandolo piano. Il giovane geme, la sua lingua va a sfiorare il capezzolo di Louis.  
“Mi prenderò cura di te, Lou,” promette il ragazzo, e le sue dita vanno a posarsi sull’altro suo capezzolo. “Ti farò sentire così bene.”  
“Lo so, piccolo.”  
Harry gli bacia il petto ed il ventre, la sua lingua si tuffa nel suo ombelico, tracciandone il contorno. Scende poi più in basso, tra le sue gambe, sollevandole e spalancandole ancora di più mentre allunga la mano verso la bottiglia di lubrificante, aprendola. Si fa scivolare il liquido sulle dita, massaggiandole per riscaldarlo un po’. Passa la lingua su tutta la lunghezza del membro di Louis, prestando particolare attenzione alla vena gonfia e pulsante ed allinea le dita contro la sua apertura, spargendo il lubrificante tutto intorno.  
“Oh, cazzo,” geme il ragazzo quando il riccio spinge con attenzione una delle sue lunghe dita dentro di lui.  
Harry succhia un lembo di pelle all’interno della coscia di Louis, facendo apparire un livido, ed inizia a spingere lentamente il dito avanti e indietro, permettendo a Louis di abituarsi alla sensazione.  
“Così stretto, piccolo,” mormora il riccio.  
“Si… ah… c-cazzo,” balbetta il castano, gettandosi un braccio sugli occhi mentre inizia a muovere i fianchi in tempo con le lente spinte di Harry, andando incontro al suo dito. “È passato un po’ di tempo.”  
Harry si sposta sull’altra coscia, mordendo e succhiando la pelle anche lì.  
“Dio,” ansima Louis. “Un altro. Piccolo, un altro.”  
Harry ritira il dito dalla sua apertura e Louis geme scontento a quella perdita. Il riccio si fa scorrere un altro po’ di lubrificante sulle dita e poi si infila di nuovo nella carne morbida del castano, questa volta con due dita insieme. Louis sibila a quel contatto, ed il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi succhia delicatamente la punta del suo membro nella sua bocca per distrarlo dal leggero dolore. Louis geme quando il bruciore iniziale si trasforma in un immenso piacere, e del liquido pre-seminale fuoriesce dal suo membro pulsante, finendo nella bocca di Harry, il quale fa roteare la lingua intorno alla punta, mormorando in approvazione.  
“Hai un sapore così buono, amore,” esclama, staccandosi dal cazzo di Louis e appoggiando la testa contro il suo ginocchio. Sforbicia dolcemente le dita per cercare di aprire al meglio il suo ragazzo. “Ti amo così tanto.”  
“Ti amo – oh, Gesù!” Grida Louis quando il riccio piega le dita, sfiorando così la sua prostata. Piccole macchie di colore esplodono dietro le sue palpebre chiuse, quasi come fuochi d’artificio, mentre il fuoco nel suo basso ventre diventa sempre più incandescente.  
“Lì?” Sorride il giovane, massaggiando di nuovo lo stesso punto, e Louis inarca la schiena con un gemito sordo.  
“Oh merda, cazzo. Si, proprio lì.” Butta fuori il giovane, andando incontro ai movimenti del riccio e fottendosi da solo sulle sue lunghe dita.  
“Dio, guardati,” dice Harry incantato, le sue dita prendono velocità. “Così meraviglioso, Lou. Stai andando così bene, amore.”  
Con la prossima spinta, fa entrare anche un terzo dito insieme agli altri due. Gli occhi di Louis si spalancano, un basso e lento gemito rimbomba dal suo petto. Il suo cazzo si contrae, e del liquido pre-seminale sporca la sua pancia.  
“Cristo, Harry,” boccheggia il castano mentre continua a dondolarsi avanti e indietro contro le sue dita. “Le due dita. Così bello, piccolo.”  
Harry prende uno dei suoi testicoli nella sua bocca e lo succhia, continuando a scopare Louis con le sue dita. Ci fa ruotare attorno la lingua e poi lo rilascia, riservando immediatamente lo stesso trattamento anche all’altro.  
“Harry, Harry, Harry,” dice il castano con urgenza mentre il riccio colpisce la sua prostata più e più volte, inviando scintille di piacere lungo la sua spina dorsale che si irradiano su tutto il suo corpo. Si sente già pericolosamente vicino all’apice. “Piccolo, non voglio venire così. Voglio venire grazie al tuo cazzo. Ti prego, per favore piccolo. Sono pronto. Dio, scopami.”  
Harry si spinge dentro di lui un altro paio di volte prima di ritirare le dita, asciugandole sul piumone. Louis piagnucola alla perdita di quel bellissimo contatto, ma non vede l’ora di essere riempito nuovamente, stavolta da qualcosa di più grande e bello. Va alla ricerca della bottiglia di lubrificante, trovandola poi ai suoi piedi. La afferra e la apre, versandosene una generosa quantità sul palmo della mano, trovando un po’ di difficoltà mentre cerca di chiudere poi la bottiglia con l’altra mano, ma ci riesce e la getta da parte.  
“Vieni qui.” Gli ordina poi.  
Harry si avvicina a lui, obbediente. Louis lecca piano la punta del suo cazzo e poi fa scivolare la sua mano su e giù lungo tutta la sua lunghezza, lubrificandolo per bene. Il riccio si morde il labbro inferiore mentre lo guarda. Louis pompa il suo cazzo un paio di volte, coprendolo accuratamente prima di pulirsi anche lui la mano sul piumone.  
“Dobbiamo fare il bucato prima di partire domani.”  
“Oh, questo è il mio nuovo soprannome?” Chiede automaticamente Harry, sorridendo talmente tanto che la sua fossetta intaglia un profondo cratere nella sua guancia.  
Louis ridacchia, gettando indietro la testa.  
“Non posso credere al fatto che hai appena citato _Friends_ in questo momento.”  
Harry si china e bacia la punta del suo naso.  
“Lo ami.”  
“Amo te,” dice Louis con un sorriso, stringendo una delle natiche del riccio.  
“Ti amo anch’io.”  
Louis si distende per bene sul materasso ed Harry afferra un cuscino, facendolo scivolare sotto i suoi fianchi e sistemandosi poi tra le sue gambe divaricate. Bacia dolcemente il castano mentre si allinea per bene, la punta del suo membro struscia più e più volte contro l’apertura del ragazzo dagli occhi blu, ed entrambi trattengono il respiro a quel piccolo contatto.  
“Sei pronto?”  
Il castano annuisce, portando una mano sulla guancia di Harry per accarezzarla dolcemente. Il giovane si volta e bacia il suo palmo mentre spinge i fianchi in avanti. Entrambi boccheggiando quando la punta dell’erezione di Harry attraversa lo stretto anello di muscoli, e Louis si sente praticamente sopraffatto da quella sensazione. È come se tutta l’aria fosse stata tirata fuori dai suoi polmoni, e la sua bocca si spalanca in un gemito silenzioso. Harry si tiene ancorato su di lui, con i gomiti ai lati della sua testa, ed anche lui ha la bocca spalancata, ed il sudore già imperla l’attaccatura dei suoi capelli ed i muscoli delle braccia.  
“Stai bene?” Mormora il riccio, premendo morbidi baci su tutto il suo viso.  
“Si,” replica il giovane. “Oh, Dio, Haz.”  
Il ragazzo bacia dolcemente le sue labbra, succhiando il suo labbro inferiore e mordendolo piano.  
“Lo so.”  
“Vai piano,” sussurra Louis.  
Harry annuisce, spingendo con cautela i fianchi in avanti, affondando nella carne del giovane ancora di qualche centimetro. La sensazione è assolutamente incredibile, sentire Harry che lentamente si fa spazio tra le sue carni completamente nudo, senza la costrizione del preservativo, è un qualcosa di travolgente. Non riesce a spiegare a parole le emozioni che stanno attraversando il suo corpo in questo momento, è un qualcosa che la sua pelle non riesce a contenere. Il dolore rapidamente cede il posto al piacere, grazie alla preparazione accurata di Harry e ai suoi movimenti mirati e delicati allo stesso tempo. Il riccio lo sta trattando in un modo che gli fa sciogliere il cuore, come se fosse un oggetto prezioso, un qualcosa di delicato e fragile, ed è quanto di più bello abbia mai provato. Louis non si è mai sentito così amato e desiderato prima d’ora, ed Harry lo sta riempiendo nel miglior modo possibile. Il riccio lo osserva attentamente mentre continua a spingersi dentro di lui, i suoi occhi cercano quelli di Louis per qualsiasi segno di disagio o altro.  
“Dio,” ansima Harry, appoggiando la fronte contro quella del castano. “Piccolo, sei così incredibile. Così stretto, così fantastico intorno a me. Non riesco a credere che-”  
Louis si allunga verso di lui e lo bacia, la sua lingua corre lungo le labbra gonfie del riccio.  
“Lo so, piccolo. Lo so.”  
Dimena piano i fianchi, facendo sì che Harry affondi ancora di più dentro il suo corpo, e piagnucola piano, accarezzando un ricciolo ribelle sulla fronte del giovane e spostandolo dietro l’orecchio.  
“Così bello, Haz. Così incredibile dentro di me,” geme. “Gesù, sei così grande.”  
Harry sorride e finalmente, con un’ultima spinta, si ritrova completamente dentro di lui, i suoi fianchi toccano il sedere di Louis. Si sporge in avanti e lo bacia, la sua lingua scivola lentamente contro quella del castano. Louis si sente esplodere, la sensazione è incredibile, lava bollente sta scorrendo nelle sue vene.  
“Ti amo,” sussurra il riccio.  
“Ti amo anch’io,” replica il ragazzo dolcemente, accarezzando la schiena del suo fidanzato con delicatezza mentre si baciano, le sue unghie si conficcano nella carne tenera. “Così tanto, Harry.”  
Harry resta immobile, aspettando che Louis si adatti completamente alla nuova intrusione, i suoi occhi brillano di meraviglia. Finalmente, dopo alcuni secondi, il giovane gli fa un piccolo cenno d’assenso.  
“Puoi muoverti, piccolo.”  
Harry rilascia un respiro – Louis non si era reso conto che il ragazzo stesse trattenendo il respiro – e muove lentamente i fianchi all’indietro, uscendo quasi completamente. Louis geme mentre sente che ogni singolo nervo del suo corpo si accende, la sensazione del cazzo nudo di Harry dentro di lui è fantastica e lo manda fuori di testa. Il riccio torna piano dentro di lui, il suo è membro duro e caldo dentro il suo corpo. Il ragazzo sussulta, chiudendo per un attimo gli occhi e poi riaprendoli, e Louis viene travolto da quel verde lussurioso, quel verde che ormai è stato quasi completamente inghiottito dal nero. Accarezza piano la frangia del castano e fa ruotare i suoi fianchi in dei cerchi concentrici, spingendo dentro profondamente e lentamente.  
“Cazzo, così sexy,” mormora Harry, affondando i denti nel collo di Louis mentre i fianchi di quest’ultimo iniziando ad andare incontro ai suoi movimenti. “Si, così Lou.”  
Harry inizia a spingersi sempre più velocemente dentro di lui mentre si baciano appassionatamente, le loro lingue scivolano vogliose l’una contro l’altra, quasi come se volessero imitare i movimenti dei loro fianchi. L’attrito del busto di Harry che si muove sopra di lui è sorprendente per il suo cazzo palpitante. Afferra il sedere del riccio, spingendolo contro di lui per farlo andare ancora più in profondità, ed entrambi gemono rumorosamente. Louis va incontro ad ogni spinta di Harry con avidità, tirando delicatamente i suoi ricci.  
“Si, Haz,” sussurra il castano nel suo orecchio, prima di mordicchiare il loro e tirarlo tra i suoi denti. Harry geme piano, i muscoli delle sue braccia tremano leggermente. “Più forte, piccolo. Vai più forte, più veloce. Lo voglio.”  
“Merda,” strascica Harry, lasciandosi cadere sui suoi avambracci ed uscendo quasi completamente dal corpo di Louis per poi entrare di nuovo completamente dentro di lui con una stoccata forte, i suoi testicoli schiaffeggiano piano il sedere di Louis. “Oh, Dio!”  
“Cazzo!” Grida il castano. “Così bello, Harry. Gesù.”  
Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi geme, aumentando il ritmo delle spinte mentre morde e succhia piano il collo di Louis, il quale si aggrappa forte alle sue spalle, tenendosi stretto a lui quando il riccio imposta un nuovo ritmo incalzante, martellando dentro di lui velocemente. Un senso di calore si fa spazio nel ventre di Louis e getta la testa all’indietro contro il cuscino, gemendo senza alcun freno, e questo non fa altro che stimolare le profonde spinte di Harry, che ormai si sta spingendo senza di lui sempre più forte e più veloce. La camera da letto è piena dei loro ansimi e del suono di pelle che sbatte contro pelle.  
Harry allunga una mano e la porta sotto una delle ginocchia di Louis per far si che il giovane avvolga le sue gambe più in alto attorno alla sua vita, ed in questo modo riesce a cambiare l’angolo delle spinte. Alla sua ennesima stoccata, riesce a colpire la prostata del castano e quest’ultimo spalanca la bocca, fuochi d’artificio gli scoppiettano dietro le palpebre. È la sensazione più travolgente che abbia mai provato.  
“Gesù Cristo,” dice Louis. “Proprio lì, piccolo. Proprio lì.”  
Harry sbatte ancora dentro il suo corpo, colpendo ripetutamente la sua prostata con spinte lente e mirate. Louis si sente stordito dal piacere che sta provando ed il calore che si è accumulato nel suo basso ventre ora è diventato troppo, e rischia di esplodere. Il suo membro pulsa e fa male, ma lo strusciarsi del corpo di Harry sopra il suo è quanto di più appagante possa esserci.  
“Sono vicino,” borbotta il castano, leccando il sudore salato dalla gola del riccio.  
Harry allora allunga una mano verso i loro corpi uniti e la avvolge intorno al membro duro di Louis, masturbandolo a tempo con le sue spinte.  
“Dai, piccolo.” Lo sollecita il ragazzo, la voce roca per l’emozione. “Scommetto che sei così bello mentre vieni.”  
Harry lo pompa altre due volte e Louis chiude gli occhi mentre viene copiosamente, gridando il nome di Harry e sporcando la sua pancia, il petto e la mano del riccio. Lampi bianchi attraversano la sua visuale quando riapre le palpebre.  
“Oh, cazzo, Haz.” Grida il giovane, con il petto che si alza e si abbassa furiosamente mentre boccheggia per ritrovare un po’ d’aria, ondate di piacere sconquassano il suo intero corpo. “Gesù Cristo.”  
Sbatte piano le palpebre e trova così Harry ancora sopra di lui, che lo guarda con puro stupore, come se fosse la cosa più bella su cui abbia mai posato gli occhi, mentre continua a muoversi dentro di lui piano.  
“Splendido,” mormora il riccio, baciandolo profondamente.  
Louis sente ancora il piacere irradiarsi lungo tutto il suo corpo e prende fiato, cercando di riprendersi piano piano. Stringe l’anello di muscoli della sua entrata intorno al cazzo di Harry e quest’ultimo mugola di piacere, le sue spinte si fanno sempre più scoordinate ed imprecise, segno che è vicino all’orgasmo.  
“Oh Dio, Lou. Sto per venire.”  
“Voglio che tu lo faccia,” dice Louis. “Vieni dentro di me. Andiamo, piccolo.”  
Harry si spinge dentro di lui una volta, una seconda, e poi una terza. Il suo intero corpo si tende mentre viene dentro di lui con un singhiozzo e fa cadere la testa sulla spalla di Louis, il suo membro che continua a pulsare dentro il suo corpo. Louis ansima forte alla sensazione di sentire quel liquido caldo riversarsi dentro di lui. Quasi lo fa venire una seconda volta, perché è quanto di più potente abbia mai provato.  
“Ti amo così tanto,” mormora il castano, premendo baci delicati sulla tempia di Harry, accarezzandogli i ricci sudati mentre sente il giovane tremare tra le sue braccia. Sente delle lacrime bagnare il suo collo. “Così bello, amore. Il migliore che abbia mai avuto. Sono così fortunato.”  
Harry allora alza la testa dalla sua spalla, ed i suoi occhi brillano di luce propria. Accarezza il suo viso, sfiorando il suo zigomo mentre lo guarda, poi si sporge, facendo combaciare piano le loro labbra.  
“Sono io quello fortunato,” sussurra contro le sue labbra tra un bacio e l’altro.  
Il giovane si tira fuori dal suo corpo con cautela e Louis sussulta leggermente alla perdita di quel contatto. Il castano muove piano i fianchi e sorride senza fiato quando sente che il liquido seminale del riccio inizia a fuoriuscire dalla sua entrata. Harry fa scivolare il suo indice tra le natiche del giovane, premendo delicatamente contro il suo buco e raccogliendone un po’. Porta poi il dito alle labbra di Louis, spingendolo contro di esse. Louis allora apre la bocca e succhia il dito, roteando la lingua intorno ad esso mentre assaggia il sapore del liquido di Harry, un misto di salato e amarognolo si fa spazio nella sua bocca. Lecca ogni piccola goccia dal dito del riccio, i suoi occhi si concentrano su di lui quando incava le guance attorno ad esso, succhiando con avidità. Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi geme, scivolando verso il basso e leccando le gocce di sperma che erano schizzate sul petto di Louis, con la lingua che vortica intorno ad uno dei suoi capezzoli.  
“Gesù, Harry,” geme il castano, il suo cazzo ormai spento si contrae debolmente contro la sua coscia. “Sei osceno.”  
Harry ridacchia, mordendo piano la pelle del suo petto.  
“Mi ucciderai,” dice Louis affettuosamente, facendo scorrere dolcemente le dita tra i capelli di Harry, lisciando accuratamente ogni piccolo groviglio che incontra.  
“Gran bel modo di morire però, devi ammetterlo.” Replica il riccio, baciandogli il petto.  
“Si,” ride Louis. “Dio mio. Perché abbiamo impiegato così tanto tempo per farlo? Cazzo, Hazza. E’ stato semplicemente magnifico. Tu sei magnifico.”  
“Beh, siamo stati stupidi.” Dice Harry, accarezzando dolcemente il suo petto, le sue dita tracciano il contorno di ogni singolo muscolo, sfiorando l’aureola dei suoi capezzoli per poi scendere giù, giù, fino all’ombelico, tracciandone il contorno. “I più stupidi.”  
Louis stringe Harry ancora di più contro di lui, premendo un bacio sulla sommità della sua testa mentre continua ad accarezzare i suoi riccioli. Il giovane sospira contento, avvolgendo una gamba intorno alla sua vita. Rimangono sdraiati così, in silenzio, i corpi aggrovigliati e le anime ancora più legate, ed entrambi ascoltano il battito frenetico dei loro cuori che battono in sincrono.  
“Ti amo, piccolo.” Sussurra poi Louis tra i suoi capelli.  
Harry intreccia le loro dita insieme, appoggiando poi le loro mani unite sul petto di Louis.  
“Ti amo anche io.” Mormora il riccio in risposta.  
Dopo pochi minuti, il castano inizia a tremare, la pelle d’oca prende possesso di tutta la sua pelle.  
“Hai freddo?” Chiede Harry, appoggiando il mento sul petto di Louis mentre lo guarda attraverso le sue lunghe ciglia.  
“Si,” ammette il giovane. Si stiracchia, allungando le braccia e le gambe, e poi si passa una mano sullo stomaco, dove sente la consistenza del suo sperma ormai secco che ancora impiastriccia la sua pelle. “E sono disgustoso. Fai la doccia con me?”  
“Certo,” risponde Harry, alzandosi e strisciando via dal letto. Allunga una mano verso Louis, aiutandolo ad alzarsi. Il giovane fa una smorfia quando scivola verso il bordo del letto e si alza, sentendo un lieve dolore al sedere che si irradia lungo la sua spina dorsale.  
“Stai bene?”  
“Si,” risponde Louis, massaggiandosi piano la parte inferiore della schiena. “Solo… penso ti sentirò per un po’.”  
Harry fa un sorriso sghembo, facendo apparire una delle sue fossette.  
“Non c’è bisogno di sembrare così compiaciuto, Haz.” Lo prende in giro. “Hai un cazzo enorme e sai come usarlo. Non è davvero nulla di che.”  
Il riccio scoppia a ridere. Afferra il viso di Louis tra le sue mani e si china per baciarlo, la sua lingua percorre in modo stuzzicante le sue labbra, richiedendo l’accesso. Louis se lo stringe più vicino, premendo i loro corpi insieme, aprendo la bocca mentre la sua lingua incontra impaziente quella del ragazzo. Il suo membro si contorce in interesse e sente quello di Harry fare lo stesso mentre si preme contro il suo fianco.  
“Okay, okay.” Ride il castano, rompendo il bacio. “Prima una doccia.”  
“Prima una doccia.” Concorda Harry, tamburellando con le dita sulla carne del sedere di Louis. Il giovane fa scontrare ancora una volta le loro labbra e poi si dirige verso il bagno, guardando il riccio da sopra la sua spalla e facendo ondeggiare i fianchi in modo provocatorio perché sa che lo sta guardando.  
“Cristo,” mormora infatti il riccio mentre lo segue. “Sei così sexy, Lou.”  
Louis sorride ed accende la luce del bagno, poi si avvicina alla doccia, aprendo l’acqua. Sorride dolcemente mentre Harry si china sotto al lavandino e pesca dal piccolo comodino due asciugamani grandi per entrambi, girandosi verso di lui.  
“Fa pure come se fossi a casa tua,” ridacchia il castano.  
“Beh, mi hai detto di farlo,” risponde il riccio, facendogli l’occhiolino.  
Louis infila la mano sotto il getto dell’acqua, canticchiando felicemente quando scopre che è abbastanza calda. Tira indietro le tende della doccia e di infila all’interno di essa, con Harry che lo segue subito dopo. Louis subito si immerge sotto il getto d’acqua, l’acqua calda è un toccasana per i suoi muscoli doloranti. Si sposta poi per fare un po’ di spazio ad Harry, ed afferra la sua bottiglia di bagnoschiuma al miele e vaniglia e la sua spugna morbida. Apre la bottiglia e fa cadere una grossa quantità di prodotto sulla spugna. Si volta verso il riccio, il quale lo sta guardando con occhi grandi ed impazienti con un’altra spugna tra le mani, sorridendogli e avvicinandosi a lui per lasciargli un dolce bacio sulle labbra. Harry è bellissimo sempre, si, ma in questo momento è da far girare la testa. Il corpo bagnato, i capelli appiccicati alla fronte e al viso, le labbra rossissime, gli occhi lucidi e verdi. Non riesce ancora a credere che questo splendido ragazzo sia suo. Louis versa un po’ di bagnoschiuma anche sulla sua spugna e poi posa il flacone.  
“La nostra attività di poco prima ha stuzzicato il tuo appetito?” Chiede Louis, insaponando e fregando le spalle di Harry con la spugna. “Perché io, per esempio, sto morendo di fame.”  
“In effetti ho un po’ di fame, potrei mettere qualcosa sotto i denti.” Concorda il riccio, strofinando delicatamente la spugna in circolo sul petto e sullo stomaco di Louis.  
“Non ho fatto la spesa per il week-end, dal momento che non avevo programmato di essere qui, ma sono sicuro di riuscire a scovare qualcosa? Penso di avere del pollo nel congelatore…”  
“Fai la spesa adesso?” Chiede il giovane con sorpresa. “ _Tu_?”  
Louis schiaffeggia leggermente il sedere di Harry, e quest’ultimo ridacchia.  
“Io e Niall abbiamo seguito un corso di cucina,” spiega il castano, afferrando di nuovo la bottiglia di bagnoschiuma e mettendone un altro po’ sulla spugna, poi si allunga per strofinare piano il sedere di Harry. “Girati,” ordina il ragazzo, pizzicandogli un fianco. Il riccio sorride ed inclina la testa sotto il getto dell’acqua, la schiuma che scorre lungo tutto il suo corpo e le sue lunghe gambe.  
“Era solo una classe per principianti,” continua il giovane. “Non sono di certo bravo come te, ma almeno ora so cavarmela. So preparare molti piatti ed ho un paio di ricette che mi riescono davvero bene.”  
“Ricordo quel pollo che hai preparato per me prima che me ne andassi. Era delizioso, piccolo.” Dice il riccio, baciandolo dolcemente e massaggiando delicatamente i muscoli della sua schiena mentre lo lava. “Sono sicuro che adesso sei diventato ancora più bravo. Inoltre, scommetto che sei molto sexy con indosso il cappello da cuoco.”  
“Ne indosserò uno solo per te qualche volta,” dice ironicamente Louis.  
“Oh mio Dio, sai di cosa avrei voglia?” Dice il riccio improvvisamente, le sue mani scivolano lungo la curva del sedere di Louis, strofinando delicatamente la spugna tra di esse.  
“Di cosa?”  
“Possiamo ordinare da Mr. Wang’s?” Chiede Harry avidamente, i suoi occhi brillano per l’eccitazione.  
Lo stomaco del castano si contorce alla semplice menzione del loro posto preferito, e gli viene già l’acquolina in bocca mentre pensa al pollo al sesamo.  
“A Boston non ho trovato un ristorante cinese che mi piace tanto quanto il buon vecchio Mr. Wang.” Sospira il giovane con desiderio. “Mi manca davvero tanto.”  
“Harry,” sbuffa Louis con finta offesa, posando la spugna nel piccolo contenitore. “Sono _proprio qui_.”  
“Aw, piccolo,” ride il riccio scherzosamente, sistemando anche lui la spugna vicino a quella di Louis e tirando il giovane contro il suo corpo. Accarezza piano il membro di Louis, che è stato mezzo duro da quando sono entrati in doccia. “Non essere geloso. Tu hai tutto _il cibo_ di cui ho bisogno.”  
Louis scoppia a ridere, ma quella piccola risata si trasforma in un gemito quando inizia ad andare incontro ai movimenti della mano del riccio, il suo cazzo si sta ingrossando sempre di più fino a diventare quasi completamente duro.  
“Questa è stata terribile, Haz,” sussulta il castano quando sente il membro di Harry sfiorare piano il suo stomaco.  
“L’hai adorata.” Risponde il giovane, un lieve gemito sfugge dalle sue labbra.  
Louis lo guarda attraverso le sue ciglia bagnate. Afferra con le mani il sedere di Harry, avvicinando ancora di più i loro corpi.  
“Si,” respira. “Ora baciami, stupido.”  
Ed è esattamente ciò che fa Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sto morendo di fame,” dice Harry, inclinando la testa all’indietro mentre tiene tra le mani le sue bacchette, facendo attenzione a non far rovesciare i suoi noddles mentre se li porta alla bocca. Geme felicemente mentre mastica. “Dio,” dice dopo aver inghiottito. “Perché abbiamo aspettato così tanto per ordinare cibo?”  
“Non guardare me,” dice Louis, portandosi un pezzo del suo pollo al sesamo alla bocca. Punta le sue bacchette verso Harry mentre mastica ed ingoia. “Sai quanto sono occupati il sabato sera, e tu hai deciso che i pompini sotto la doccia erano più importanti dell’ordinare prima il cibo.”  
“Non ti ho sentito lamentarti,” scherza Harry.  
Louis ride, pizzicandolo nelle costole.  
“Beh, mica sono scemo.”  
Il riccio scoppia a ridere e si avvicina a lui per lasciargli un dolce bacio sulle labbra, poi torna a scavare nella sua scatola con le bacchette, afferrando un’altra manciata di noddles.  
“Lieto di esserti stato utile, Lou.”  
Il giovane gli sorride, osservandolo. I capelli umidi di Harry sono legati in una crocchia disordinata, ed indossa i suoi occhiali da vista. Indossa un paio di pantaloni della tuta di Louis, i quali gli arrivano a metà polpaccio, ed anche una delle sue felpe, una che era stata sicuramente del riccio in un certo momento della sua vita. Ha l’aspetto sorprendentemente morbido e coccoloso.  
Louis lo ama con tutto il suo cuore.  
Ed in quel momento un suono acuto arriva alle loro orecchie.  
“Questo deve essere il piumone,” dice Louis quando si accorge che il rumore arriva dall’asciugatrice, e poggia il suo pollo al sesamo sul tavolino da caffè. Consegna ad Harry il telecomando della tv. “Ehi, vuoi vedere un film mentre ci coccoliamo?”  
“Sempre,” risponde il riccio, afferrando il telecomando. “Qualche nuovo film di Chris Evans è stato recentemente aggiunto su Netflix?”  
Louis ridacchia, premendo un bacio sulla testa del giovane mentre si alza. Osservando tutti i loro cartoni di cibo cinese, allunga una mano per afferrare l’ultimo bocconcino al granchio.  
“Non osare, Louis.” Dice Harry, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal menù di Netflix. “Sai che quelli sono i miei preferiti.”  
Louis inarca un sopracciglio mentre gli sorride. “Ti sto solo prendendo in giro, piccolo.”  
“Uh-huh,” risponde il riccio, colpendo scherzosamente il sedere di Louis quando quest’ultimo passa accanto a lui. “Ti tengo d’occhio, Tomlinson.”  
Il giovane ride, stringendo tra le mani il piccolo codino di Harry, poi si dirige verso il fondo della stanza per tirare fuori il piumone dall’asciugatrice. Si gira poi verso il riccio, sorridendo affettuosamente quando vede che Harry ha appena messo uno dei loro film preferiti, un film che hanno visto insieme più volte del necessario.  
Tutto è come deve essere.  
Dopo un attimo di pausa per pensare a tutto ciò che gli è capitato in queste ultime quarantotto ore, Louis è così fottutamente grato del fatto che dopo tutto quello che ha passato – che hanno passato entrambi – lui ed Harry abbiano comunque trovato il modo di ritrovarsi, di riconciliarsi. Ma forse alla fine era così che doveva andare, perché loro sono anime gemelle, anime affini, e si sarebbero ritrovati sempre, in qualsiasi circostanza.  
Sono insieme.  
 _Casa._   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beh, è ormai finita. Manca solo il piccolo epilogo che pubblicherò giovedì e poi potrò mettere 'completa' a questa bellissima storia che mi ha rubato il cuore. Non posso crederci davvero, questa storia mi è entrata davvero nell'anima e spero sia stata all'altezza di tradurla e di farvi provare le stesse cose che ho provato io la prima volta che l'ho letta.   
> Ci vediamo giovedì per il finale, mi raccomando fatemi sapere tutto all'hashtag #OwnTheScars o se volete con una recensione.   
> Baci, Sil xx


	23. Chapter 22

**Own The Scars**  
  
 

  
  
  
  
**Capitolo ventidue.**  
  
  
  
 

  
                                 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Harry sente il sole del mattino scaldargli il viso quando esso filtra attraverso le piccole aperture delle persiane, e arriccia il naso, cercando di ignorarlo. È in bilico tra il sonno e la veglia da un po’ di tempo ormai, e non ha alcuna voglia di lasciare la piccola bolla che lui e Louis hanno creato. Alla fine però, si accorge che non può più ignorare i deboli raggi di sole che continuano a colpirgli il viso e sbatte le palpebre, aprendo gli occhi e notando che la camera di Louis è immersa in una calda luce dorata. Con un sospiro, Harry armeggia piano per cercare di recuperare il suo cellulare dal comodino, mentre Louis grugnisce dietro di lui in segno di protesta. Il giovane si siede, socchiudendo gli occhi quando la luce della sua schermata principale lo colpisce, e nota che solo soltanto le otto del mattino.  
  
_Fanculo al mio orologio biologico, sul serio._  
Harry lascia cadere nuovamente il telefono sul comodino e si rintana nel cuscino, chiudendo gli occhi. Spera davvero di poter tornare a dormire, perché il letto è così accogliente e Louis è caldo e nudo dietro di lui e non è pronto per alzarsi. Non ancora.  
Perché è troppo fottutamente presto.  
Erano rimasti svegli ben oltre la mezzanotte a ridere, coccolarsi, e a non prestare la benché minima attenzione alla commedia romantica che il riccio aveva messo su Netflix, né a quella che era iniziata automaticamente dopo di essa. Sembrava che stessero recuperando il tempo perduto in questi tre mesi che erano stati lontani, condividendo ogni minimo dettaglio di ciò che era accaduto ad entrambi, tutti i loro alti e bassi, dal confronto emotivo di Louis con i suoi genitori fino all’epico debutto alla serata karaoke di Harry. Sembrava che nulla fosse cambiato tra di loro ma, allo stesso tempo, sembrava tutto diverso, le loro conversazioni venivano spesso interrotte per scambiarsi baci e dolci tocchi. Alla fine, Louis aveva afferrato il telecomando e spento il televisore, sorridendo prima di mettersi a cavalcioni su di Harry e baciarlo profondamente.  
Il membro di Harry si contrae al ricordo di Louis che lo cavalca proprio lì sul divano, lo stesso divano dove avevano trascorso innumerevoli notti a guardare la televisione insieme.  
Il riccio sospira, sapendo di doversi semplicemente arrendere ed alzarsi dal letto, perché non sarebbe più riuscito ad addormentarsi. Ormai è sveglio, e nemmeno chiudere gli occhi lo avrebbe aiutato a riprendere sonno.  
_Potrei preparare la colazione e portarla a letto per Louis._  
Si muove quindi per alzarsi dal letto e Louis sospira, avvolgendo un braccio intorno alla sua vita e tirandolo di nuovo stretto contro il suo corpo. Getta una gamba sopra quella del riccio, e la mano che si era posata poco fa sulla sua anca si sposta verso l’alto, sul suo petto. Il giovane sorride, e sente il cuore battere più velocemente quando sente la presa stretta e possessiva di Louis mentre si accoccola contro di lui.  
Il castano si fa incredibilmente ancora più vicino ed Harry riesce a sentire il suo membro duro premere contro le sue natiche. Il riccio trattiene il respiro, e sente il proprio membro risvegliarsi, indurendosi a sua volta. Chiude gli occhi ed inizia a far oscillare i suoi fianchi contro l’erezione di Louis, sorridendo quando lo sente contorcersi dietro di lui. Ruota i fianchi, il suo sedere struscia contro il cazzo di Louis e quest’ultimo sospira forte.  
“Torna a dormire, Haz,” borbotta il castano, la sua mano che lentamente scivola su e giù lungo la sua cassa toracica.  
“Non posso,” risponde lui, rabbrividendo quando le dita abili di Louis sfiorano il suo capezzolo.  
“È troppo presto.” Sussurra Louis, premendo un bacio sulla spalla di Harry.  
Il riccio si gira nell’abbraccio di Louis, sogghignando quando vede che gli occhi del giovane sono ancora chiusi e che ha sul viso un’espressione adorabile. Preme un bacio delicato sulla sua fronte e poi sui suoi zigomi affilati.  
“Scusa piccolo,” mormora Harry, avvicinandosi alla mascella del castano. “Sono una persona mattiniera.”  
“Sei il peggiore,” borbotta Louis, increspando le labbra per avere un bacio.  
Harry spazzola via i capelli disordinati di Louis dalla sua fronte e poi rapidamente gli lascia un morbido bacio sulle labbra, con la bocca chiusa. Gli occhi del ragazzo si spalancano allora, le sue sopracciglia si inarcano mentre lo fissa, e ad Harry viene da ridere perché sembra un piccolo riccio arrabbiato.  
“Mi hai svegliato presto di domenica mattina, e non voglio nemmeno sapere che ora è guarda. Quindi Harry, il minimo che tu possa fare è baciarmi come si deve.”  
Il riccio morde un sorriso.  
“Devo prima lavarmi i denti.”  
“Harold,” sbuffa Louis. “Non mi importa. Devo per caso ricordarti dov’è stata la tua bocca l’ultima vol-”  
Harry ride e lo bacia piano, mettendo le mani sul viso di Louis mentre la sua lingua scivola nella sua bocca. Il castano sospira quando le loro lingue si incontrano, unendosi in una danza lasciva. Mentre lo bacia, Harry si rende contro che a lui non importa minimamente se hanno entrambi l’alito mattutino, perché Louis ha sempre e comunque il sapore migliore del mondo. Harry piagnucola piano quando il castano tira delicatamente le estremità dei suoi riccioli, i loro membri si sfiorano creando una deliziosa frizione e Louis fa oscillare i fianchi contro i suoi. Le loro lingue iniziano a scivolare l’una contro l’altra con un po’ più impeto, ed Harry traccia piano con le dita il petto di Louis, avvicinandosi al suo capezzolo già rigido e torcendolo piano. Il giovane sussulta, rompendo il bacio. Il riccio allora ridacchia, succhiando il labbro inferiore del fidanzato nella sua bocca.  
“Meglio?” Chiede Harry.  
“Molto meglio,” replica Louis senza fiato, mordicchiando delicatamente le labbra del riccio, la sua lingua ne traccia piano i contorni. “Buongiorno, piccolo.”  
Harry infila il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, baciandolo e respirando l’odore della sua pelle.  
“Hai fame?” Posso andare in cucina a preparare la colazione e tu puoi restare a letto un altro po’, se vuoi.”  
“Quello che voglio,” dice Louis, facendo girare Harry per far si che la sua schiena premesse contro il suo petto, riportandoli così nella loro posizione iniziale. “È che tu rimanga qui con me e torni a dormire.”  
Harry ridacchia, poggiando la testa sul morbido cuscino e premendo il suo corpo ancora di più contro quello del ragazzo, quasi come se volesse diventare un tutt’uno con lui. Louis ancora una volta, getta una delle sue gambe su quelle del riccio e fa scivolare un braccio attorno al suo petto, ancorando Harry contro di lui.  
Rimangono in silenzio per alcuni minuti, ed Harry sente distintamente il fiato caldo di Louis soffiare contro il suo collo. Il riccio fa del suo meglio per regolare il suo respiro in modo da riuscire a riaddormentarsi, ma è incredibilmente difficile con il modo in cui Louis sta facendo scorrere delicatamente le sue dita su e giù lungo il suo petto e le sue costole, e soprattutto con l’erezione del fidanzato che gli colpisce la parte posteriore delle cosce. Harry sospira frustrato, il suo cazzo comincia a pulsare.  
“Non tornerai a dormire, non è così?” Chiede Louis tranquillamente.  
“No,” mormora il giovane, portando una mano verso la sua erezione e pompandola un paio di volte. “Non succederà se tu sei nudo dietro di me, mentre continui ad accarezzarmi in questo modo.”  
Louis fa una risatina, poi allontana la mano del riccio dal suo membro.  
“Non toccare,” dice sottovoce, proprio nell’orecchio di Harry. Succhia poi il lobo tra i denti e sospira piano un “Mio.”  
Il giovane rabbrividisce, mordendosi il labbro inferiore ed annuendo.  
Spazza via i lunghi capelli di Harry, succhiando baci sulla colonna del suo collo e mordendo il punto dove esso incontra la spalla. Harry geme, spingendo i fianchi contro il membro di Louis, ruotandoli piano quando lo sente premere contro la sua fessura, così vicino a dove vuole che sia. Louis però ferma i suoi movimenti, stringendo forte il suo fianco, ed il riccio piagnucola.  
“Così bisognoso ed avido, Haz,” sussurra, leccando piano i lividi che aveva formato sul suo collo. Annusa la sua pelle e poi preme un bacio proprio sotto la sua mascella. “Adesso però stai fermo.”  
Louis lascia la presa sul suo fianco, facendo scorrere le dita lungo il busto del riccio, il suo tocco leggero come una piuma mentre traccia le linee dei suoi addominali. Accarezza delicatamente uno dei suoi capezzoli e poi anche l’altro. Harry riesce a sentirlo sogghignare nella sua spalla quando questi si induriscono sotto il suo tocco. Li pizzica e li torce, mantenendo il suo tocco sempre leggero. Il giovane geme ancora, il suo cazzo si contorce quando Louis ne pizzica uno con più forza. Si morde il labbro e cerca di combattere il suo istinto che gli dice di ruotare i fianchi contro quelli del castano.  
“Così sensibile,” mormora Louis, la sua voce sembra quasi spezzata mentre fa scorrere le sue dita sul torso di Harry, sfiorando le costole e tracciando la curva delle sue maniglie dell’amore. “Scommetto che potrei farti venire solo facendo questo.”  
Louis trascina le dita sempre più in basso, accarezzando la piccola peluria sotto il suo ombelico fino ad arrivare al membro duro di Harry, sfiorandolo a malapena prima di far tornare le dita sul suo stomaco, tracciando il suo ombelico. Il riccio piagnucola alla perdita di contatto sulla sua erezione, la quale si contrae in protesta, del liquido pre-seminale si era raccolto intorno alla sua punta.  
“Louis,” grugnì, inarcando i fianchi. “Smettila di stuzzicare e toccami, Dio.”  
Il giovane ride piano contro la sua spalla e poi la morde.  
“Dovevi soltanto chiedere, piccolo,” dice Louis, afferrando la punta del suo cazzo per poter spalmare così il liquido preseminale lungo tutta la sua lunghezza, iniziando a masturbarlo piano.  
Harry geme mentre il castano continua ad accarezzarlo su e giù lentamente, facendo scivolare la sua erezione contro il sedere del riccio e lasciando dolci baci lungo la spalla ed il collo del ragazzo.  
“Dio,” mormora Harry quando sente il liquido di Louis bagnare la sua apertura, il suo cazzo scivola tra le sue natiche sempre con più impazienza e questo gli sta praticamente facendo vedere le stelle, lava pura sta scorrendo nel suo corpo. “Dio, voglio che tu mi scopi.”  
“Si?” Chiede Louis, spingendosi in avanti mentre perde ancora più liquido preseminale, il suo membro ora scivola contro di lui con più facilità.  
“Dio, si,” geme il riccio. “Voglio… merda, è così bello,” mormora quando sente il castano premere il pollice sulla sua punta, prestando particolare attenzione alla piccola apertura su di essa. “Voglio sentirti dentro di me.”  
Louis annuisce, aumentando il ritmo della sua mano e facendo scorrere le dita lungo la spessa vena sul lato del cazzo di Harry.  
“Lo voglio anche io, piccolo.” Mormora il giovane, baciandogli il collo e continuando a spingere i suoi fianchi contro il sedere del riccio. “Ma non adesso.”  
“Perché no?” Si lamenta, fottendo il pugno di Louis. “Voglio che tu lo faccia.”  
“Voglio prendere il mio tempo con te,” dice il giovane, con la lingua che traccia il guscio dell’orecchio del riccio mentre fa roteare sapientemente la mano intorno al suo membro. “Voglio farti mio in ogni modo possibile, mandarti fuori di testa.”  
Harry geme, la sensazione di Louis che lo masturba mentre contemporaneamente si sta strusciando contro il suo sedere inizia a sopraffarlo.  
“Voglio vedere cosa ti fa sentire bene,” continua il ragazzo, il suo alito caldo contro il suo collo. “Voglio prendermi il mio tempo per aprirti, voglio che tu mi supplichi di scoparti, Haz. Non meriti questo, non meriti una veloce scopata mattutina. Non tu, piccolo.”  
“Si, si, per favore,” boccheggia il riccio, il piacere comincia a prendere lentamente possesso del suo basso ventre. “Cazzo.”  
“Vuoi che ti scopi piano?” Ansima Louis, rallentando il ritmo delle sue stoccate sul cazzo di Harry per dare più enfasi alle sue parole. “Io dentro di te, che mi spingo piano e profondamente così che tu possa sentire ogni centimetro del mio cazzo mentre ti scopo senza alcuna costrizione?”  
“Nnnnnnngh,” borbotta il ragazzo, lanciando la testa all’indietro e scoprendo così ulteriormente il collo per Louis.  
“O preferiresti che prendessi semplicemente quello che voglio da te,” continua senza fiato, aumentando il movimento della mano, il suo pugno vola su e giù lungo l’erezione di Harry. “Fotterti contro il materasso così forte che tutto ciò che puoi fare è resistere e prendere ciò che ti do, piccolo?”  
“Cristo,” geme Harry, allontanando la mano di Louis dal suo cazzo e facendo scivolare via la gamba del castano dal suo fianco, girandosi in modo da poterlo finalmente guardare.  
Louis gli sorride maliziosamente, le sue pupille completamente dilatate, solo un piccolo anello di blu è visibile. Harry si piega in avanti, collegando le loro labbra e spingendo la lingua nella bocca del giovane con insistenza. Louis lo incontra con entusiasmo, la sua mano stringe il suo sedere mentre fa scontrare i loro fianchi, i loro membri premono l’uno contro l’altro, duri ed eretti. Il riccio geme a quel delizioso contatto, il fuoco che sente nel suo basso ventre minaccia di consumarlo.  
“Così bello, piccolo,” respira il riccio contro la bocca di Louis, prendendo entrambi i loro membri nella sua grande mano, Louis è caldo e bagnato contro di lui. “Così fottutamente bello, ti amo così tanto.”  
“Ti amo anche io,” geme Louis mentre Harry inizia a masturbarli entrambi. “Oh, cazzo,” dice, i suoi fianchi che spingono selvaggiamente in avanti mentre insegue i movimenti del riccio. “Sono così vicino, piccolo. Voglio venire.”  
“Si,” ansima Harry, stringendo ancora di più i loro membri e prendendo velocità. “Anche io. Dio!”  
Louis sbatte le palpebre, ed un sorriso esplode sul suo viso. Accarezza la guancia di Harry con il suo indice, premendolo poi contro le labbra del riccio. Il giovane apre la bocca per lui, succhiando il suo dito facendoci roteare attorno la lingua ed incavando le guance intorno ad esso. Nel frattempo Harry passa il pollice sopra la punta del cazzo di Louis e lui impreca, togliendo il dito dalla sua bocca con un sonoro pop. Il castano trascina la sua mano lungo la schiena muscolosa ed ampia del giovane, scendendo sempre più in basso fino a quando il suo dito, scivoloso e bagnato di saliva, si insinua tra le natiche del riccio.  
“Oh… oh merda,” balbetta Harry mentre Louis fa roteare il suo indice contro la sua apertura, sfregandolo contro di essa senza mai penetrarla completamente. “Gesù, Lou!”  
“Andiamo, Haz,” lo sollecita il giovane, premendo delicatamente la punta del suo dito dentro di lui. “Lasciati andare.”  
Il ragazzo si irrigidisce, urlando il nome di Louis mentre la stretta spirale di calore nella sua pancia finalmente esplode, ondate di piacere si riversano sulla sua epidermide e dentro di lui. Viene sul suo pugno che ancora stringe le loro erezioni.  
“Bellissimo,” sospira il castano, togliendo la mano di Harry ed afferrando i loro membri con la sua, accarezzandoli piano ed accompagnando il riccio durante il suo orgasmo mentre ancora insegue il suo. “Così bello, Harry.”  
Harry succhia un livido sulla spalla di Louis, osservando con occhi languidi il suo fidanzato che piano piano stava cominciando a raggiungere l’orgasmo. Lascia andare il membro del riccio ed afferra quindi completamente il suo, i suoi occhi rotolano all’indietro per il piacere mentre il suo pugno prende sempre più velocità. Il riccio stringe uno dei suoi capezzoli tesi e quello basta per far sì che il giovane si rovesci sul suo pugno con un gemito acuto. Harry allora rimette delicatamente la mano sul membro del suo fidanzato mentre Louis diventa completamente inerme, ricadendo sul cuscino stremato dal potente orgasmo. Il riccio lo accarezza piano, accompagnandolo durante tutto l’amplesso e preme dolci baci sulla sua gola scoperta, lasciandolo andare solo quando Louis grugnisce per essere stato sovrastimolato. Tira Harry contro il suo petto mentre rotola sulla sua schiena, infilando le dita nei suoi ricci sudati. Il riccio preme un bacio sulla sua gola mentre cerca di riprendere fiato. Rimangono in silenzio per alcuni minuti, aggrovigliati insieme mentre Louis traccia cerchi rilassanti su e giù lungo la schiena del ragazzo, lasciando che i loro respiri ritornino normali.  
“Pensavo che volessi prepararmi la colazione?” Chiede Louis dopo alcuni minuti.  
“Sul serio?” Dice Harry, guardandolo. “ _Ora_ vuoi che prepari la colazione?”  
“Sono affamato, piccolo,” il giovane mette il broncio, arruffando i capelli di Harry. “Per favore?”  
“Ti odio davvero tanto,” borbotta il riccio, baciandogli il petto e mettendosi seduto, allungando le braccia sopra la testa per stiracchiarsi.  
“No, non è vero.” Mormora Louis, un tono canzonatorio nella voce. “Tu mi aaaaaaaaaaaami. Pensi che io sia bellissimooooooooooo. Vuoi stare con meeeeeeeeeee.”  
Harry scoppia a ridere, sporgendosi e lasciando un bacio sulle sue labbra.  
“Okay, piccolo Lou.”  
 Il giovane lo bacia un’ultima volta e poi getta via il piumone dalle sue gambe, alzandosi dal letto. Louis cambia posizione e si stende sullo stomaco, ghignando malizioso quando Harry si china per raccogliere i pantaloni della tuta di Louis dal pavimento.  
“Guarda che bel sedere,” dice con voce lasciva.  
Harry allora lo dimena per lui, afferrando il suo telefono mentre si dirige verso il bagno. Accende le luci e poggia il suo telefono sul piccolo bancone. Si lava le mani con cura, lasciando che l’acqua tiepida le bagni per bene, poi si gira per afferrare un piccolo panno che pende dal rubinetto della vasca. Mentre lo fa scivolare sotto il getto dell’acqua, si guarda allo specchio, ridacchiando quando nota la miriade di segni e succhiotti sparpagliati sul suo petto, sulle spalle e sul collo.  
Il suo fidanzato è, apparentemente, un vampiro.  
Sogghigna, torcendo il panno per liberarlo dall’acqua in eccesso e passandolo poi sulla sua pancia e sul suo membro ormai spento, pulendosi per bene.  
Il suo _fidanzato_. Louis è il suo fidanzato. Non riesce ancora a crederci.  
Harry finisce di pulirsi, sciacqua per bene il panno e poi lo strizza, rimettendolo sul rubinetto della vasca. Una volta che si è asciugato, si infila i pantaloni della tuta di Louis, lasciando che si appoggino sui suoi fianchi morbidi. Si passa le dita tra i capelli e li arrotola insieme in una piccola crocchia, fissandoli con l’elastico che aveva lasciato proprio sul lavandino la scorsa notte. Afferra lo spazzolino da denti di Louis, dal momento che aveva dimenticato il suo, e si spazzola rapidamente i denti prima di afferrare il telefono e dirigersi verso la cucina.  
Accende la luce della cucina, posiziona il telefono sul bancone e poi apre il frigorifero. È ancora piacevolmente sorpreso nel vedere quanto ora sia rifornito il frigorifero di Louis, considerando che era solito essere pieno di vecchi contenitori di cibo d’asporto, birra, salumi preconfezionati e formaggi spalmabili. Si acciglia però quando si rende conto che non c’è abbastanza latte per preparare i pancakes come voleva; ne è rimasto soltanto un po’, abbastanza da poterlo mettere nel caffè, almeno. Afferra tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno, allineando il tutto sul bancone. Si gira verso la macchina per il caffè, afferrando il filtro dal cestino nell’armadietto sopra di essa, sempre nel suo solito posto. Apre il coperchio e posiziona il filtro nell’apposita fessura, poi afferra il contenitore del caffè. Lo apre e respira profondamente, l’odore del ricco aroma di caffè si insinua nelle sue radici. Prende un cucchiaio di caffè e lo butta nel filtro, afferra poi un bicchiere e lo riempie d’acqua, versandola nel retro della macchina, chiudendola e premendo il pulsante di erogazione.  
Mentre Harry tira fuori due padelle dall’armadietto sopra i fornelli, una delle due molto più nuova rispetto all’altra, sente la porta del bagno chiudersi, e questo gli fa capire che Louis è riuscito ad a tirarsi fuori dal letto.  
Louis. Il suo ragazzo. Finalmente sono insieme, finalmente tutte le crepe nel cuore del riccio si sono rimarginate, finalmente si sente di nuovo completo grazie a quel ragazzo dagli occhi più blu del cielo che ha riempito ogni suo spazio vuoto. I mesi senza di lui sono stati assolutamente orribili, era come se una parte di lui fosse stata lacerata. E invece adesso… adesso Louis è di nuovo con lui, quella parte è finalmente tornata al suo posto, e lui si sente più felice che mai, pieno d’amore per quel giovane splendido che era stato parte della sua esistenza fin da quando erano bambini.  
Sorridendo tra sé e sé, spruzza le padelle con l’olio a spray e poi accende il fornello sotto quella più grande. Mentre la padella si riscalda, Harry fa cadere delle fette di pane nel tostapane, canticchiando sottovoce mentre preme il pulsante. Afferra il pacchetto di pancetta e lo apre, estraendo con attenzione quattro pezzi per posarli nella padella, e questi iniziano a scoppiettare quasi immediatamente. Successivamente, rompe delle uova in una ciotola, sbattendole insieme con del formaggio. Gira la pancetta e accende l’altro fornello, aggiungendo una noce di burro nella padella. Mentre si riscalda, Harry rimette tutto in frigo. Il burro inizia a sfrigolare nella padella e la cucina ormai si è riempita di tanti odori deliziosi che inondano le sue narici. Il riccio versa poi le uova nella padella, e salta praticamente in aria quando sente le mani di Louis sui suoi fianchi.  
Il ragazzo lascia un bacio tra le sue scapole ed Harry si rilassa subito contro di lui, sospirando contendo.  
“Che buon profumo, piccolo.” Dice Louis con voce dolce mentre inspira profondamente, premendo diversi baci lungo la linea delle sue spalle.  
“Pancetta, uova e pane tostato,” risponde Harry con un sorriso, girando con cura le uova nella padella.  
“Si, anche il cibo ha un buon odore,” dice il castano, baciandogli ancora una volta la spalla e stringendogli i fianchi prima di spostarsi verso l’armadietto.  
Lo stomaco di Harry si ribalta a quelle parole e poi si gira a guardarlo, notando che il ragazzo non indossa nient’altro se non il _suo_ maglione color lavanda.  
“Eeeeeehi,” dice lui. “Quello è mio!”  
Louis inarca un sopracciglio ed allunga un braccio per afferrare due gigantesche tazze da caffè ed un paio di piatti. Harry sente la bocca farsi secca quando il maglione si alza grazie a quel movimento, rivelando un paio di boxer color verde scuro.  
“Scusami,” dice Louis con tono altezzoso. “Questo è _mio_.”  
Il riccio ride, mescolando le uova e strapazzandole con la spatola.  
“Lo vedremo questo. Sai benissimo che è il mio preferito.”  
“Tu prova soltanto a portarmelo via e vedrai, Haz.” Lo sfida il castano mentre il pane salta fuori dal tostapane. Il giovane ne appoggia due fette su ciascun piatto e poi li poggia sul bancone, proprio accanto ai fornelli. “Mi sono abbastanza affezionato a questo maglione, quindi è mio.”  
Harry scuote la testa con un sorrisino, spegnendo entrambi i fornelli.  
“Metti il burro e la marmellata sul tavolo, per favore?”  
“Ooooh, il tavolo,” dice Louis scherzosamente. “Vogliamo fare bella figura stamattina, eh?”  
“Beh, ti sto corteggiando, ricordi?” Gli dice Harry facendogli l’occhiolino.  
Louis arrossisce, mordendosi il labbro e sorridendogli luminoso.  
“Si,” dice sottovoce. “Ricordo.”  
Louis mette il burro e la marmellata sul tavolo, poi afferra le posate mentre Harry lascia cadere la pancetta nei loro piatti, premendo con cautela dei tovaglioli di carta su di essa per tamponare il grasso in eccesso. Louis aggiunge zucchero e latte alle loro tazze e poi ci versa dentro il caffè, mescolando il tutto; Harry invece afferra la padella con le uova e ne versa la stessa quantità in entrambi i piatti. Il suo cuore si serra quando percepisce che insieme funzionano perfettamente, come se fossero l’uno l’estensione dell’altro.  
È tutto così fottutamente domestico e adorabile che fa quasi male.  
“Ehi Lou?”  
Louis lo guarda mentre rimette al suo posto la brocca della caffettiera.  
“Si?”  
“Ti amo.”  
Louis gli sorride dolcemente, gli occhi azzurri brillano di felicità.  
“Ti amo anch'io, piccolo.”  
Harry porta i loro piatti al tavolo, e Louis lo segue con le loro tazze ricolme di caffè tra le mani. Il riccio si siede mentre il ragazzo poggia le tazze sul tavolo. Harry afferra piano la sua, portandosela alle labbra e prendendo cautamente un sorso di caffè fumante. È perfetto, proprio come sempre.  
“Mi sono innamorato di te grazie una tazza di caffè, sai?” Dice Harry dolcemente.  
“Sì?” Risponde Louis, sedendosi di traverso sul suo grembo e facendo scivolare un braccio intorno alla sua spalla, portando un ricciolo ribelle che è scivolato via dalla sua crocchia dietro il suo orecchio. Gli tocca poi la punta del naso, facendolo arricciare piano.  
“Sì,” ripete Harry, baciando dolcemente le sue labbra.  
“Quale tazza di caffè?” Chiede allora Louis, lasciandogli un bacio sulla sua guancia. “Ce ne sono state molte, Haz.”  
“Quella che mi hai portato la mattina dopo il concerto dei The Script,” confessa Harry, il suo pollice che traccia cerchi concentrici sulla parte superiore della coscia del giovane. “Ricordi? Mi sono svegliato e tu non c’eri perché eri-”  
“Ero andato a prendere la colazione, panini e caffè,” finisce Louis, con un'espressione di puro affetto sul suo viso. “Lo ricordo.”  
“Si, esatto,” dice Harry, facendo un respiro profondo mentre Louis accarezza piano i capelli morbidi alla base del suo cuoio capelluto in modo rassicurante. “Mi hai dato quel caffè ed era… semplicemente perfetto, proprio come mi piace prenderlo sempre, sai? Perché tu eri… tu eri _tu_ , e lo hai sempre saputo. Poi mi hai sorriso e i tuoi occhi si sono increspati e io… l’ho capito. Ho capito che eri tu, Lou. Che eri tu la mia persona, il mio tutto.”  
Louis sorride e si morde il labbro mentre scuote la testa, chiaramente un po’ sopraffatto. Accarezza la guancia di Harry, premendo il pollice verso il punto dove normalmente appare la sua fossetta.  
“Ti amo,” sussurra, sporgendosi e baciandolo teneramente. “Così tanto.”  
“Ti amo anche io,” sussurra Harry, lasciando un altro bacio sulle sue labbra.  
Louis lo guarda con occhi scintillanti ed afferra il telefono dal tavolo, lo sblocca ed apre la telecamera, girandola all’interno in modalità selfie.  
“Sorridi, piccolo,” dice il castano, premendo sul timer da tre secondi.  
Harry allora sorride, le sue fossette intagliano profondi crateri sulle sue guance mentre tiene tra le mani la sua tazza di caffè. Louis preme un bacio sulla sua guancia proprio quando il timer scade e scatta la foto.  
“Posso postarla?” Chiede Louis, mostrando a Harry l'immagine.  
Il riccio sorride quando osserva la foto, il suo cuore trabocca per quanto fottutamente felici sembrano, anzi non sembrano. _Sono_.  
“Sì, certo, sciocco,” dice Harry, baciandogli la guancia. “Dai, la colazione sta diventando fredda.”  
“Oh,” ridacchia Louis. “Giusto. La colazione."  
Louis preme un bacio sue labbra, alzandosi e prendendo posto sulla sedia accanto a lui, sfogliando i filtri da poter applicare alla foto mentre prende un morso delle sue uova. Anche il riccio si porta un boccone di uova alla bocca, guardando il castano mentre scrive qualcosa come didascalia per la foto. Soddisfatto, Louis clicca sul pulsante ‘condividi’ e poi posa il cellulare, prendendo il burro per il suo toast.  
Harry deglutisce, posando la forchetta e prendendo il suo telefono, che Louis aveva premurosamente appoggiato sul tavolo per lui. Apre Instagram e digita il nome utente del castano, sogghignando mentre preme il pulsante _Segui_. Subito va a guardare il loro selfie, sorridendo dolcemente mentre legge la didascalia.  
_Corteggiato come si deve._  
Lo stomaco di Harry si ribalta, e clicca sul piccolo cuore sotto l'immagine per poi mettere giù il telefono, scavando di nuovo nelle sue uova. Il telefono di Louis ronza due volte ed il ragazzo lo afferra di nuovo mentre mastica un pezzo di bacon.  
“Mi segui di nuovo,” dice Louis dolcemente, con un enorme sorriso che gli attraversa il viso, i suoi occhi che si increspano agli angoli. “Immagino che non ti dispiaccia vedere la mia faccia ora?”  
“Beh, si può dire che amo un bel po’ il tuo viso," dice Harry, facendo l'occhiolino. “Quindi suppongo di riuscire a gestirlo di nuovo nel mio feed. Non voglio perdere nessun selfie.”  
Louis ride felice.  
“Certo che non lo vuoi, sono bellissimo.”  
Il telefono di Louis ronza di nuovo, ed il riccio lo vede ridacchiare con piacere.  
“Niall dice che siamo disgustosi, comunque.”  
“Non sono dispiaciuto nemmeno un po’,” Harry ride mentre spalma della marmellata sul suo toast. “Spero che dica sempre questo di noi.”  
“Anche io,” Louis sorride, prendendo un boccone di uova e deglutendo. “Questa colazione è deliziosa, a proposito. Grazie per aver preparato tutto questo, piccolo.”  
“Quando vuoi, amore,” risponde Harry.  
Mangiano in un confortabile silenzio, con Louis che geme di gusto ogni tanto.  
“Stavo pensando che potremmo partire al massimo entro le dieci e mezza,” dice Louis dopo qualche minuto, bevendo un sorso di caffè. “Tu non hai molte cose ed io devo solo mettere in valigia qualcosa in più? Quindi dobbiamo solo pulire un po’ e fare la doccia, e poi possiamo metterci in viaggio.”  
“Per me va bene," dice Harry, masticando piano le sue uova. “Questo vuol dire che arriveremo a Boston probabilmente per le nove, a seconda di quanto tempo ci fermeremo per pranzare. Ed io non ho lezione fino alle dieci di domani.”  
“Questo significa niente cose sconce nella doccia,” dice Louis seriamente.  
“Non sono un _animale_ , Lou,” risponde Harry, roteando gli occhi drammaticamente. “Posso controllarmi, lo sai.”  
“Sì, sì, certo che puoi,” ride il giovane. “Ero più preoccupato per me.”  
Il riccio ridacchia, prosciugando la sua tazza di caffè.  
“Sta succedendo davvero, non è così?” Chiede, prendendo la mano di Louis.  
Louis si sporge in avanti e posa un bacio sulle sue labbra, prima intrecciare dolcemente le loro dita, stringendo forte le loro mani.  
“Sì,” dice, sorridendo vivacemente. “Sta succedendo davvero.”  
Harry non si è mai sentito più vivo e felice.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non riesco a credere di aver messo ‘completa’ a questa storia. Non ci sto credendo. E non so nemmeno cosa dire perché faccio schifo con le parole e questa è una delle mie storie preferite in inglese. Vorrei ringraziare tutte voi, per avermi accompagnata in questo bellissimo nuovo viaggio, per aver amato questi Harry e Louis, per aver sofferto e gioito con loro, per averli supportati nonostante ci abbiano messo secoli a capire di essere innamorati hahahaha.  
> E soprattutto, voglio ringraziare quella che è la mia migliore amica, la mia beta, colei senza la quale questa storia non avrebbe mai visto la luce. Ero insicura di volerla tradurre per i temi che affronta ma lei, con la sua dolcezza che la contraddistingue da tutti e la sua tenacia mi ha convinta, ed ha amato ogni singola parola di questa storia insieme a me. Mi ha accompagnata durante tutto questo viaggio, ha sopportato i miei scleri, mi ha aiutata quando ero in difficoltà, mi ha aiutata praticamente in tutto e soprattutto spendeva ore del suo tempo prezioso a correggerla. Quindi, grazie Sha, grazie di tutto. Sei davvero la cosa più bella che ho e questa storia sarà sempre la nostra bimba.  
> Grazie ancora a tutte voi, ci vediamo alla prossima avventura.


End file.
